Doomsday
by Bonis
Summary: Karin sufre de acoso escolar, Inoue está perdida en una extraña relación, Rukia no admite sus verdaderos sentimientos y Matsumoto no puede renunciar a sus instintos más bajos. Parejas: Karin-Toshiro Ulqui-Hime Ichi-Rukia Rangiku-Grimmjow
1. El Reencuentro -Re-editado-

**Presentación Versión 5.0.5 XD (Capítulo re-editado 08/09/12)**

Este es mi segundo fanfic (¡Yay!). Desde hacía muchísimo tiempo tenía ganas de hacer un fanfic de Bleach. Este fanfic tendrá varios arcos argumentales y estará basado en varias parejas: KarinxToshiro, OrihimexUlquiorra, RukiaxIchigo… Y Rangiku/Grimmjow. Esta última pareja aparecerá más adelante y fue una invención loca mía de última hora u_uUU.

Mi fanfic no se centrara por exclusivo en una sola pareja, al igual que en mi otro fanfic (Caminos rotos) tendrá un argumento central, donde nuestras parejas se verán envueltas en situaciones dramáticas, delirantes, subidas de tono etc. Que los llevaran a sus extremos. Y bueno… Si después de todo el tostón que te he soltado aún tienes ganas de leer mi fanfic, te agradezco el tiempo dedicado a leer mi tonto prologo xD.

Cuando empecé a escribir mi historia. En el anime, Ichigo aún luchaba a muerte contra Ulquiorra. Y Aizen estaba en Karakura observando cómo sus espadas luchaban contra los capitanes.

Según mi historia, Aizen murió durante el ataque a Karakura… Aunque cuando empecé a escribir aún no había muerto, yo lo mate xD ¡Por malo se lo merece!... Según mi historia, después de su merecido final han pasado 3 largos años... Y para ubicarnos dentro mí historia, hare un breve resumen de lo que sucedió con algunos de sus protagonistas.

_**Prologo:**_

**Ichigo** estudia medicina en la universidad. Después de la gran guerra había decido tomar los pasos de su padre como médico. Su gran vocación por ayudar a los demás había sido determinante para escoger su profesión. ¿Qué mejor manera de ayudar a los demás? Que acabando con los Hollows como shinigami y salvando sus vidas como médico.

**Ishida **también estudiaba medicina junto con Ichigo. Él había decidido encargarse del negocio familiar. El temperamento de Ishida seguía inalterable con los años, aún seguía proclamando su ¨odio¨ hacía Ichigo. Hasta le echaba en cara que su peor error, había sido escoger la misma universidad que el peli naranja. Ichigo poseía un imán para los problemas y el pobre Ishida se veía envuelto en cada lio, que hacía de su vida tranquila una locura.

**Chad** después de graduarse, volvió a su país natal decidido a convertirse en maestro para ayudar a chicos conflictivos y con hogares desestructurados. Tal como había hecho su abuelo con él. Y aunque estuviera lejos aún mantenía contacto con sus amigos de Karakura.

**Orihime** ante el asombro general se había decantado por estudiar psicología infantil. Lo que todos ignoraban, es que ella lo había decidido tiempo atrás cuando había sufrido la perdida de su familia de manera trágica. Así ayudaría a niños con traumas a superar sus problemas con alegría y entusiasmo. Y así demostrarles que todo se podía superar con la fuerza de voluntad.

**Rukia** se había marchado a la sociedad de almas a los pocos días del final de Aizen. Pero su partida había sido muy extraña… Se metió en la habitación de Ichigo de madrugada y lo despertó para informarle que le habían asignado una importante misión. Ichigo al ver su extraño comportamiento se ofreció a ayudarla… Pero ella rechazo la idea, diciéndole que volvería pronto... Desde entonces Ichigo no había vuelto a verla. Solo recibía escuetas cartas diciéndole que estaba bien y que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Pero… Al principio las cartas las recibía mensualmente, pero fueron pasando los meses y el tiempo de las cartas se alargó hasta solo recibir una cada seis meses… Ichigo estaba tan abrumado por sus estudios, que confió ciegamente en la promesa de Rukia de que volvería algún día...

Las hermanas de Ichigo se habían convertido en todas unas mujercitas:

**Yuzu** era un dechado de virtudes y belleza. Siempre se esmeraba en ir bien arreglada y sus preferidos seguían siendo los colores claros y pasteles. Debido a su gran belleza, tenía muchos pretendientes pero Yuzu solo tenía ojos para su familia y los ignoraba a todos. El terreno sentimental no era importante para ella, su única prioridad era encargarse de su familia en remplazo de su madre.

El polo opuesto de Yuzu era **Karin. **Mientras que su hermana era dulce y femenina, Karin se comportaba cómo un chico fuerte y amachado. Siempre iba vestida con ropas holgadas y deportivas. Normalmente compraba la ropa tres tallas por encima de la suya, por lo que la imagen que daba era que la ropa le colgara del cuerpo. Sus colores preferidos eran el negro, rojo y blanco. Y mientras su hermana despertaba pasiones en los chicos… Karin solo despertaba su amistad como si fuera otro chico más…

Isshin sufría mucho por la actitud de Karin. Cuando la veía vestida como un chico, se acercaba a ella con ríos de lágrimas en los ojos, diciéndole que así nunca tendría novio y que si seguía a ese paso nunca tendría nietos. Después terminaba siempre llorando en el gigante poster de su esposa, contándole el mal comportamiento de su hija. Aquello colmaba la poca paciencia de Karin, que siempre terminaba persiguiendo a su padre para molerlo a golpes.

Lo que Karin no entendía, era que su padre deseaba que ella viviera plenamente su vida adolescente. Pero no había manera de que ella lo entendiera, Karin era como tener a un segundo Ichigo en casa, en forma de chica y con peor mala leche que él.

**1. El encuentro.**

Yuzu estaba en la cocina preparando la cena mientras cantaba alegremente. Karin estaba tirada en el sofá leyendo una revista deportiva, mientras escuchaba música a todo volumen en su Ipod. Para Karin su Ipod era su más preciada posesión e iba con él a todas partes.

Yuzu la llamo desde la cocina, pero Karin tenía tan alta la música que no la escucho. Así que Yuzu se acercó a ella y le quito suavemente uno de los audífonos.

- ¡Onee-chan! ¡No me ignores! –Se quejó Yuzu haciéndole morritos- ¿Por qué no me contestas?

Karin apago el Ipod y se quito el otro casco.

- ¿Que quieres Yuzu? –Preguntó sin responder porque no le había contestado antes-

- Necesito que mañana vayas al mercado y que me compres unas cosas –Dijo con voz dulce mientras sacaba una larga lista de su bolsillo- Ni-chan ha invitado a varios de sus amigos a comer.

Yuzu le puso la larga lista sobre su regazo, mientras le dedicaba su típica carita de perrito abandonado. Karin frunció el ceño molesta odiaba cuando hermana la manipulaba así.

- Tsk… ¿Y no puede ir a comprarlos él? –Preguntó Karin molesta- ¿Es que acaso no tiene manos?

- ¡Onee-chan! -Exclamó Yuzu, haciéndole morritos de nuevo- Sabes que nuestro Onii-chan está muy ocupado estudiando para los parciales. Por eso ¡Voy a hacerle esa comida especial con sus amigos para desearle suerte!

-¿Y simplemente no puedes darle un trébol de cuatro hojas? –Preguntó de manera sarcástica, ella odiaba ir de compras-

Yuzu negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Karin resoplo de mala gana mientras maldecía su mala suerte. Esa mañana tenía entrenamiento, pero ya se las arreglaría para hacer la compra antes de ir a entrenar. Karin era incapaz de negarse a nada que su hermanita le pidiera y menos cuando le ponía esa carita de perro abandonado.

Al otro día Karin se levanto muy temprano, se vistió con la típica ropa que se ponía para ir a entrenar, se puso los cascos con la música a todo volumen y después se fue corriendo al mercado. Como era sábado el mercado estaba abarrotado de gente y le costó el doble encontrar los productos de la larga lista. Para su desgracia, termino discutiendo con un tendero que lo confundió con un chico. Ella odiaba cuando eso pasaba, sabía que no era femenina ¿Pero tanto para parecer un chico?… Finalmente termino las compras y cuando vio la salida el alma se le cayó al suelo.

-¡¿Pero porque diablos la gente tiene que venir a comprar el mismo día que yo?! –Exclamo molesta empujando la gente mientras empezaba a salir del abarrotado mercado-

Una mujer gruesa se puso frente a ella tapándole el paso. Karin empezó a resoplar de la rabia.

-¡Señora! ¡Muévase que es para hoy!

Pero la mujer la ignoro, lo que hizo que Karin reculara por otro lado. Y cuando por fin estaba a punto de salir algo terrible sucedió. De golpe empezó a sentirse mareada y con terribles nauseas, después empezaron a temblarle las piernas como si fuera un flan. Karin tuvo que recomponerse rápidamente ¡Sabía de sobra que le causaba ese malestar!.

-Hollow… -Exclamó entre dientes mientras se centraba en lo que estaba pasando-

Karin busco con la mirada al Hollow, hacía muchos años que no sentía aquella esa horrible sensación que le producían aquellos asquerosos seres. No tuvo que buscar mucho cuando vio al fondo del mercado a un Hollow de dantescas dimensiones. La mirada del Hollow se encontró con la de Karin y al verla dio un gutural grito que hizo que el suelo bajo los pies de Karin temblara.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto era lo último que me faltaba! A este paso me perderé el entrenamiento –Se quejo molesta-

Sabía que tenía que escapar de allí a como diera lugar antes que el Hollow atacara. Miro detenidamente al horrible ser, parecía un árbol milenario de color verde chillón, con largos brazos y rechonchas patas. Karin sonrió al ver sus patas, seguro que aquel Hollow no podría correr tan rápido como ella. Sin dudarlo un segundo, Karin se giró sobre sus talones y empezó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras que de fondo podía escuchar al Hollow chillando molesto al verla huir.

Karin conocía de sobra aquella zona, por lo que corrió hasta un parque cercano donde podría plantarle cara al Hollow. Se detuvo en una zona del parque que estaba alejada de la gente y con arboles donde se podría ocultar en el caso que necesitara hacerlo.

El Hollow llego segundos después y se detuvo en seco mientras buscaba con la mirada a Karin.

- Vaya... Hasta que el ratoncito se ha quedado quieto –Después se rio de manera sádica disfrutando de la situación- A veces me gusta jugar con la comida antes de comer.

Karin que estaba escondida tras un árbol, se quedo petrificada al escucharlo hablar… Aquel ser no era un simple Hollow, tenía la capacidad de hablar y por lo visto poseía más de inteligencia que los demás.

-¿Dónde estás mocosa? –Preguntó mientras arrancaba varios árboles buscándola-

Karin se armó de valor y salió de entre los arboles enfrentándose a él.

- ¡Vas de listo, si crees que me voy a dejar comer! –Le respondió Karin decidida, mientras se ponía en pose de lucha- ¡Tan solo inténtalo!

El Hollow le dedico una sonrisa sádica terrible, se notaba a leguas que estaba disfrutando de la situación.

-Vaya una cría con agallas –Exclamó divertido- Esto será interesante…

Después de eso se abalanzo sobre Karin, haciéndola retroceder para esquivarlo. Pero ella era más ágil de lo que el Hollow había pensado. Así que optó por tratar de agarrarla con una de sus manazas, pero aquello tampoco funciono, ella lo esquivo sin problemas. Todos aquellos años jugando Futbol le habían dado muy buenos reflejos. Pero el Hollow no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido por eso, así que siguió atacándola con su otro brazo.

-¡Quédate quieta! –Exclamo exasperado el Hollow al cabo de un rato-

-¡Eso quisieras! –Se mofo Karin mientras se echaba un farol- ¡Podría pasar así horas!

Pero aquello no era verdad… Los ataques del Hollow eran cada vez más certeros y a Karin le estaba costando cada vez más esquivarlos. El Hollow chilló molesto mientras la atacaba con más vehemencia… Poco a poco el cuerpo de Karin empezó a llenarse de cardenales y de profundos cortes, mientras su velocidad para esquivar los golpes caía en picado… Si no escapaba pronto de aquel Hollow sin duda sería su próxima cena.

-¡Ya no te ríes tanto mocosa! –Se mofo el Hollow al ver el cansancio en su rostro-

Pero Karin no le contesto, estaba totalmente concentrada en protegerse. El Hollow aumento la velocidad del ataque y finalmente Karin cayo al suelo rodando después de un brutal golpe. A duras penas se puso a cuatro patas y empezó a gatear hacía un árbol para esconderse, pero desgraciadamente no llego muy lejos cuando el Hollow le dio otro brutal golpe que la estampo contra un árbol.

-Ya está bien de tanto jugar –Exclamo hambriento el Hollow mientras una saliva verdosa asquerosa salía de su boca-

El Hollow alzo uno de sus brazos y este se partió por la mitad, para después subdividirse en varias enredaderas, una de las enredaderas alcanzo uno de los tobillos de Karin y jalo con fuerza de ella arrastrándola por el suelo atrayéndole hacía él. Ella lucho por soltarse el tobillo mientras era arrastrada ¡Pero era inútil! El Hollow la tenía fuertemente agarrada. Desesperada empezó a darle patadas a la enredadera sin ningún resultado.

-¡No te resistas ratoncito! –Exclamó divertido el Hollow- Ya verás cómo nos divertimos cuando te parta en pedacitos…

El Hollow jalo con más fuerza y cuando tuvo a Karin cerca su otro brazo se partió al igual que él otro y las otras enredaderas agarraron el resto de extremidades de Karin para después izarla en alto. Karin supo que iba a morir y totalmente perdida cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras se despedía mentalmente de toda su familia.

Pero justo antes que el Hollow la partiera en trozos jalando de sus extremidades, un certero golpe cortó todas las enredaderas de un solo tajo. Karin y los pedazos de enredaderas cayeron pesadamente al suelo. El Hollow empezó a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo creando una inmensa nube de polvo.

Karin no perdió el tiempo y mientras el Hollow se retorcía de dolor, ella aprovecho para liberarse de los restos de enredaderas ¡Algo o alguien la había salvado! Pero ella no pensaba quedarse a ver quien era. Se levanto como pudo y empezó a caminar con dificultad entre la densa nube de polvo. Avanzaba a ciegas sin saber a donde iba, hasta que se estrello con alguien haciéndola caer sentada al suelo. Alzo la mirada y se quedo petrificada… Frente a ella estaba la última persona que ella había pensado volver a ver en la vida.

Frente a ella estaba un joven alto, delgado, de cabellos blancos y con unos hermosos y profundos ojos azules. De un azul tan profundo como el cielo y tan fríos como el hielo. El joven vestía las típicas ropas de Shinigami y lucia el distintivo de Capitán. Karin sintió como una oleada de recuerdos veían a su mente... Ese mismo Shinigami le había salvado varias veces de situaciones similares.

El joven Shinigami la ignoro por completo y camino hacía el Hollow con su zanpakuto en la mano. El Hollow al verlo retrocedió asustado mientras sus brazos se regeneraban. Los ojos del Hollow iban y venían del joven capitán a Karin…. Pero su hambre era tanta, que aquello acabo con el poco racionamiento que le quedaba ¡Tenía que devorar a aquella alma tan apetitosa!

Así, que sin darse por vencido, rápidamente planeo una treta para entretener al joven Shinigami. El Hollow dio un gutural grito mientras le lanzaba uno de sus brazos lleno de enredaderas como modo de distracción, Así mientras el peli blanco esquivara su ataque, su otro brazo libre atraparía la chica.

- Tsk –Se quejó molesto el joven shinigami viendo la treta- Maldita sabandija.

De un solo sablazo hizo pedazos el nuevo brazo y en un instante hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo.

-No me subestimes Hollow –Exclamó el joven mientras fruncía mas el ceño-

El Hollow desesperado dio otro gran grito mientras se lanzaba hacía el shinigami como un salvaje, el joven shinigami ni se inmuto y espero hasta que estuviera cerca para atacarlo, pero para su sorpresa, el Hollow en lugar de atacarlo lo esquivo y siguió recto hacía Karin en otra treta para atacarla. Rápidamente el shinigami voló tras el Hollow y antes que la atacara lo partió por la mitad de un solo sablazo, el Hollow se quedó paralizado con una cara de dolor mientras desaparecía lentamente frente a Karin.

-Te dije que no me subestimaras… -Dijo con frialdad el shinigami mientras guardaba con cuidado su zanpakuto en su vaina-

Después el joven capitán se miro a Karin, la pobre estaba tirada en el suelo aún aterrada por lo cerca que había estado de morir.

- ¿Estás bien chico? –Preguntó con brusquedad el Shinigami-

Karin puso los ojos como platos al escucharlo ¿Chico? ¡La había llamado Chico! Bajo la mirada a sus ropas incrédula, iba con su holgada sudadera roja de entrenar, su inseparable gorra roja y el pelo lo tenía recogido dentro de la gorra…. En resumidas cuentas… Si parecía un chico. Volvió a alzar la mirada y miro con detenimiento al joven Shinigami que acababa de salvarle la vida ¡Era Toshiro Hitsugaya! El joven capitán que era su amigo desde que era una cría. Hacía años que no lo veía… Pero Toshiro ya no era el crio que ella recordaba. Se había convertido en todo un hombre, ahora era más alto que Karin y sus facciones también se habían vuelto más masculinas, acentuando enormemente su hermoso rostro.

- ¿Estás sordo humano? –Pregunto Toshiro molesto- ¿O es que no puedes verme?

Toshiro miro al joven de arriba abajo mientras pensaba en voz alta.

-Debe ser eso. Son pocos los humanos que puedan verme.

Toshiro ojeo rápidamente al humano, estaba herido pero no tanto como para necesitar su ayuda. Así que sin decir nada mas dio un gran salto y desapareció en el aire como por arte de magia, dejando a Karin con la palabra en la boca.

-¿T-Toshiro? –Preguntó Karin mientras lo buscaba con la mirada-

Pero era muy tarde, el joven shinigami se había ido. Karin frunció el ceño molesta, no había podido agradecerle su ayuda… Otra vez.

-Maldita sea… ¿Por qué soy tan débil?... –Se preguntó en voz alta mientras se culpaba por su falta de poder-

Karin se incorporo con dificultad del suelo, después se levanto las ropas donde le dolía, tenía varias heridas, pero Karin sabía cómo auto-curarse esas heridas… Estaba acostumbrada a curarse sola. Después se limpio un poco las heridas visibles con la ropa, afortunadamente para ella al ser roja su ropa la sangre se disimulaba un poco… Después se sacudió el polvo de las ropas arreglándose un poco.

-¡La bolsa de la compra! –Exclamó cuando recordó que en su huida había tirado la bolsa- Yuzu me matara…

Karin fue al mercado caminando lentamente por el dolor. Pero cuando finalmente llego al mercado no encontró nada. Karin maldijo su mala suerte y se fue caminando malamente a casa. Cuando llego a la puerta de casa, abrió la puerta lentamente, iba a entrar sin hacer ruidos para escabullirse a su cuarto antes que Yuzu la viera.

-¿Por qué has vuelto hasta ahora Onee-chan? –Preguntó Yuzu que la estaba esperando en a puerta-

A Karin se le cayó el alma al suelo… Yuzu miro sus ropas y frunció el ceño. A sus ojos su hermana se había peleado con alguien ¨otra vez¨…

- Esto no puede seguir así Karin... -Exclamó Yuzu con extrema pena- Si nuestra madre te viera ahora, sentiría mucha pena. No te comportas como la chica que eres... Que no eres un chico para pelearte de esa manera...

Karin la miro con tristeza ¡Era lo último que le faltaba! Que su hermana volviera a recordarle que era un marimacho…

Sin responderle nada a Yuzu, Karin la esquivo y subió corriendo las escaleras, después fue directa a la habitación de su hermano y entro como una tromba sin tocar a la puerta.

- ¡Oee! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que golpees antes de entrar?! –Se quejo Ichigo de mala leche mientras mataba con la mirada a su hermana- ¡Maldita sea que estoy estudiando!

Ichigo puso de mala gana el libro que estaba estudiando sobre la cama y centro la mirada asesina en su hermana.

-¡¿Para qué entras así en mi habitación Karin?! –Preguntó molesto, pero dejo de quejarse cuando vio el lamentable estado de su hermana y frunció el ceño aún más molesto- ¿Otra pelea Karin? ¿Otra vez?

¡Esa fue la gota que derramo la copa! La poca paciencia de Karin había llegado a su límites ¡Odiaba cuando la prejuzgaban sin preocuparse de saber la verdad! La ira se apodero de ella. Ahora Ichigo pensaba igual que Yuzu, que era su culpa y si estaba herida era por otra de sus ¨peleas¨.

- ¡Cállate que no estoy para sermones! ¡Ni-chan baka! –Le respondió de mala manera mientras ponía los brazos en jarra- ¡Tienes que enseñarme a defenderme!.

Ichigo parpadeo varias veces incrédulo por lo que estaba oyendo. Su hermana no era la típica joven débil y vulnerable que necesitara entrenamiento para defenderse.

- ¿Yo? ¿A defenderte? –Preguntó incrédulo Ichigo, mientras levantaba una ceja - Pero si tienes la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.

Karin resoplo con fuerza ¡Genial! Ahora su hermano creía que ella era auto-suficiente.

- ¡Ni-chan baka! No me refiero a eso ¡Tienes que enseñarme a atacar Hollows! Así me defenderé por si me atacan.

Ichigo frunció el ceño. Él se empleaba a fondo en mantener todos los Hollows a raya en Karakura.

- Es imposible que eso suceda Karin –Respondió, mientras cambiaba por completo el tono de su voz volviéndose más grave- Yo me encargo de que todos los Hollows de esta ciudad estén controlados. Así que es imposible que sufras un ataque…

Karin lo miro atónita y con la boca abierta.

- P-pero…

- ¡De pero nada Karin! –Le cayó Ichigo sin dejarla hablar- No voy a permitir que mi hermana menor, vaya por la ciudad ¨atacando¨ Hollows ¡Que para eso me dejo el alma controlando la ciudad!.

-¡Pero Ni-chan! –Volvió a tratar de hablar-

-¡NO! –Le contesto con un grito- No voy a permitir que tú pases por todo lo que yo pase... ¡Tienes que actuar y vivir como una chica normal!. Así que está conversación no tiene sentido. Vete a tu habitación Karin que estoy ocupado estudiando.

Ichigo dio por terminada la conversación, volvió a coger el libro que estaba estudiando y lo alzo cubriéndose la cara con él, ignorando por completo a su hermana. Ella al ver la actitud pasota de Ichigo, tembló de la rabia y mientras la sangre le hervía de la ira. Dejándose llevar por su mal carácter se acercó decidida a Ichigo y le quito el libro de las manos para después estamparlo con rabia al suelo.

- ¡ENSEÑAME! –Grito con rabia-

A Ichigo se le brotaron las venitas de la cabeza de la ira. Se levantó de la cama recogió el libro del suelo y acto seguido saco a Karin de su cuarto a empujones. Después le cerró la puerta en los morros a su hermana de un fuerte portazo. Y para asegurarse que no iba a volver a entrar, le hecho el seguro a la puerta.

- ¡ICHIGO! –Chillo Karin histérica- ¡ENSEÑAME MALDITA SEA!¡NI-CHAN BAKA!

Karin descargo toda su ira dándole fuertes golpes a la puerta. Ella sabía que su hermano tenía un genio de los mil demonios ¡Pero ella también tenía su temperamento! Y no iba a amedrentarse por la actitud de Ichigo. Iba a obligarlo a que le enseñara quisiera o no. Así que siguió descargando su ira contra la puerta.

- ¡KARIN! –Le llamo la atención Yuzu, que había subido al escuchar el alboroto- ¡Cálmate por favor! Tienes que dejar a nuestro hermanito estudiar en paz -Yuzu volvió a ver las ropas de su hermana- Y ve a cambiarte que estas hecha un desastre…

Karin dejo de golpear la puerta y bajo los puños mientras bajaba la cabeza. Se sentía impotente e incomprendida… ¡Nadie en casa la entendía! Nadie… Asintió con la cabeza y se fue resignada a su habitación, dio un gran portazo a la puerta y se tiro sobre la cama escondiendo sus lágrimas de frustración en su almohada.

¡Si Ichigo no quería enseñarle! Ella misma buscaría la manera de aprender por su cuenta… ¡Costara lo que costara!.

03/08/12

He modificado ¨de nuevo¨ este capítulo… Sé que es una molestia para mis lectores que reciben avisos de actualización y se confunden al pensar que es un capitulo nuevo… Pero pensé cambiar el prologo para incluir a la pareja de Rangiku/Grimm…

Además. Me pasó lo de siempre, al re-leer el capitulo comprobé horrorizada varios errores de redacción y puntuación (T-T el error de (, Y) me duele la vista) Creó, que he mejorado mucho mi forma de escribir desde entonces…. (Creo XD)

A modo de aclaración para las personas que empiecen a leer esta historia. Los siguientes capítulos no llevaran una redacción similar. Así que espero que comprendáis que la mejora se verá leyendo capitulo a capitulo. Me encantaría poder re-editar todos los capítulos, pero es una tarea faraónica y actualmente no dispongo de tanto tiempo para hacerlo .


	2. Maldita mala suerte -Re-editado-

**2. Maldita mala suerte ** Re-editado****

Hitsugaya estaba sentado bajo la sombra de en un árbol, analizando el ataque del Hollow de antes: Era un Hollow diferente a todos los demás. No desprendía ningún tipo de reiatsu, por lo cual era imposible localizarlo antes de atacar. Aquello confirmaba que los extraños ataques acaecidos en Karakura, no eran por espíritus traviesos… Eran obra de este nuevo tipo de Hollows… Ahora Toshiro entendía porque habían pedido que un capitán como él lo investigara. Un simple Shinigami no tenía los conocimientos y capacidades que él tenía.

- Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba… -Exclamó en voz alta-

Tenía mucho que hacer. Y varias preguntas se agolpaban en su mente; ¿Cómo podía aquel Hollow ocultar su reiatsu de esa manera? ¿Y si no era el único Hollow que podía hacerlo? ¿Y cómo podía un Hollow insignificante como ese y con apenas poder, hacer uso de una habilidad desconocida para ellos?...

Toshiro dejo escapar un suspiro de desesperación. Aquella investigación no iba a ser tan fácil como había pensando…

* * *

Karin llego muy temprano al instituto. No había dormido bien la noche anterior y se había marchado a primera hora de casa porque no quería ver a nadie de su familia. Había pasado todo el fin de semana encerrada en su habitación a cal y canto. Ni siquiera se digno a salir para la comida especial que Yuzu hizo para su hermano.

Poco a poco sus compañeros de clase empezaron a llegar. Y se agruparon en varios grupos mientras parloteaban alegremente sobre lo que habían hecho el fin de semana. A diferencia de los demás, Karin estaba sentada sola sin hablar con nadie. Pero ella estaba ¨acostumbrada¨ a eso… Todos sus compañeros de clase la evitaban y el único que hablaba con ella era un chico llamado Souma. Lo había conocido dos años atrás mientras jugaba al futbol. Y por casualidades del destino coincidieron en la misma clase. El chico al reconocerla entablo una extraña ¨amistad¨ de amor odio con ella.

Souma entro a la clase y fue directo a saludar a Karin como hacía todas las mañanas. El chico era de la misma estatura que ella. Tenía el pelo corto y de color negro, su complexión era delgada y tenía la cara muy perfilada y sus ojos eran de color marrón.

- ¡Buenos días Karin! –Exclamo alegre, pero su rostro se entristeció cuando vio a la chica malherida… de ¨nuevo¨-

- Buenos días Souma.-Le respondió Karin sin ánimo-

- Vaya… ¿Así que otra vez te has peleado no? –Preguntó con tristeza -

Karin lo miro con rabia. ¡Todo el mundo preguntaba lo mismo al ver sus heridas! Ya daban por hecho que eran por una pelea causada por ella.

- ¿¡Tú también! –Preguntó cabreada- ¡No entiendo porque todo el mundo tiene que preguntarme lo mismo!

- Pero… Karin. –Se defendió Souma- Te lo preguntó porque me preocupo por ti…

Karin se cruzó de brazos e hizo morros de la rabia.

- Olvídate de mi ¿Vale?

Ella odiaba cuando la prejuzgaban sin saber los verdaderos motivos de sus heridas: A veces solo eran roces y golpes por jugar al futbol, o simples cortes por ayudar a Yuzu a cocinar… Pero la gente no la entendía. La veían golpeada y asumían que era porque ella se había metido en algún lio.

- ¡Vamos no seas cabezota! -Se quejo Souma, le dolía verla en ese estado… Pero lo que más le dolía era como ella lo trataba- Solo te lo estoy preguntando ¡Porque me preocupa verte herida! Sabes que no hace falta que te pongas así.

Karin lo miro de nuevo con rabia mientras fruncía aun más el ceño.

- Si sabes que me molesta ¿Para qué diablos me lo preguntas?–Pregunto tajantemente y después dio por terminada la conversación- Déjame en paz Souma…

Souma dejo escapar un gran suspiro de desesperación.

- ¡Vale! Entendí el mensaje… Tu misma –Dijo con coraje después le dio la espalda y se marcho -

Karin miro hacía la ventana, mientras trataba de contener su ira. Pero era muy difícil tenía muy mal pronto y no sabía cómo contenerse.

- ¡Vaya vaya! –Exclamo una voz burlona frente a Karin- ¡Pero si es Karin la bestia!

Karin giro el rostro y se encontró con la chica que era su pesadilla… Yuma.

- ¿Qué quieres Yuma? –Preguntó Karin con semblante serio-

Yuma le dedico una sonrisa picara al ver la cara de Karin. Yuma era la reina de la clase, todo el mundo quería ser su amigo y las chicas se peleaban entre ellas para estar a su lado. Era la típica chica de instituto; Tenía un cuerpo envidiable de medidas perfectas y su rostro era una oda a la belleza. El pelo le llegaba por la cintura y siempre lo llevaba debidamente arreglado y peinado a la moda. Y se enorgullecía de no repetir el mismo peinado en dos semanas. El uniforme lo llevaba muy ceñido y coqueto; Falda corta, medias bajas, camisa ajustada, con diversos complementos… Vamos era la típica chica que hacía que todos los demás estudiantes se paraban a mirarla por su belleza.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado esta vez querida? –Pregunto Yuma con fingida preocupación y burlonamente-

- Nada de tu incumbencia. –Respondió tajantemente Karin-

Las amigas de Yuma que estaban a sus espaldas empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas.

- Yo solo quiero saber cómo estas querida… –Exclamo Yuma con el tono burlón- ¡Sabes que me preocupa mucho tu salud Karin!

-Sabes muy bien que no es así Yuma… -Exclamo cansadamente Karin, el hobbie de Yuma era molestarla y meterse con ella-

- Es que si te pasara algo… ¡Nos quedaríamos sin nuestro monstruo particular de la clase! –Exclamo divertida- Muy pocas clases tienen ese privilegio.

Karin apretó los puños mientras trataba de controlarse… Ya muchas sanciones y regaños se habían ganado por culpa de Yuma.

- ¡Vete al demonio Yuma! Déjame en paz –respondió Karin cansadamente. Odiaba a Yuma-

- ¡Jo! ¡Vengaa vaaa! Cuéntanos que te paso Karin –Exclamo Yuma suplicante. Y para molestarla más, puso su dedo índice con fuerza sobre el vendaje que Karin tenía sobre la herida en su brazo, haciéndole daño con la presión-

- ¡QUE TE VAYAS AL DEMONIO YUMA! –Chillo con rabia. Karin no era de piedra para no sentir dolor-

- ¡Señorita Kurosaki! –Le riño el maestro que acaba de entrar en la clase- ¿¡Cuándo será el día que entre en clase y usted no esté gritando!

Karin miro con rabia a Yuma, la cual la miraba conteniendo la risa.

- ¡Pero!… Yo… -Trato de disculparse Karin, mientras centraba la miraba en el profesor buscando como explicarle-

Pero el maestro alzo la mano deteniéndola.

- ¡Silencio! ¡No quiero oír sus incongruentes excusas! -El maestro desvió la mirada de Karin y puso sus cosas sobre su mesa- Los demás sentaros que vamos a empezar la clase ¡Y no quiero más interrupciones! ¿Entendido? –Esto último lo dijo mirando con el rabillo del ojo a Karin-

Karin suspiro profundamente mientras se apretujaba en su asiento quedándose mal sentada. Mientras que no paraba de pensar, en lo mucho que se odiaba a si misma por ser tan estúpida de caer en el trampa de Yuma… Y mientras el profesor explicaba en la pizarra varias formulas matemáticas. Karin estaba totalmente absortan pensando en otras cosas; ¿Cómo sería todo? Si ella fuera más fuerte y capaz de defenderse de todas las amenazas. ¿Ó si fuera capaz de controlar su mal genio?… Si eso fuera posible seguramente haría menos monótona y aburrida su vida.

Minutos después a mitad de la clase de historia. El director del instituto entro en la clase pidiéndole al maestro que le acompañara un momento. Los dos salieron de la clase dejando a los estudiantes solos. Momento que aprovecharon los estudiantes para hablar entre ellos. Karin dejo escapar un suspiro de aburrimiento y se puso a garabatear en su cuaderno para matar el tiempo. Al cabo de un rato sus garabatos empezaron a tornarse más dibujos y cuando se dio cuenta había dibujado al Hollow que la había atacado el día anterior. Karin hizo una mueca y arranco la hoja del cuaderno e hizo una bola de papel con ella, después la dejo a un lado para luego tirarla a la basura…. Lo que no se dio cuenta Karin era que Yuma y compañía iban directas a su escritorio dispuestas a volver a reírse de ella. Yuma se paró a su lado y cogió la bola de papel y la desplego para ver que había hecho Karin en ella. La chica al ver los garabatos dejo escapar una risa cínica.

- ¡Vaya!… Si aparte de ser un monstruo… ¡Está loca! –Exclamó divertida, después les mostro a sus amigas los garabatos de Karin- ¡Mirad las cosas raras que dibuja! Parecen los dibujos de una psicópata…

Las demás chicas estallaron en risas con ella.

- ¿Pero qué esperabas Yuma-chan? –Preguntó Emi, que era la fan número uno de Yuma- ¿Corazoncitos o nombres de chicos? Si sabes que está loca…

El grupo de chicas volvió a estallar en risas. Karin miro hacia otro lado mientras trataba de controlarse apretando los puños… Pero era difícil controlarse. Últimamente Yuma y sus amigas la tenían en la mira como objeto de su diversión.

_¨Tranquila… Respira profundo… ¡Sabes que si la tocas te meterás otra vez en líos!¨ -Pensó Karin tratando de calmarse-._

- Hmm ¿¡Y esto de aquí! ¿Qué cosa es? –Preguntó Yuma mientras señalaba el dibujo del Hollow- Mmm Parece… ¡Parece otro monstruo como ella! ¿Será su novio?

De nuevo las chicas estallaron en risas… Y esa fue la gota que derramo la copa… Karin se levantó de su asiento hecha una furia. Y agarro con fuerza a Yuma de la camisa, después la atrajo hacía ella mientras alzaba su puño para golpearla… Pero cuando estaba a punto de pegarle, sintió como alguien la detenía, giro la cabeza y vio como Souma la tenía agarrada del brazo.

- ¡Detente Karin!… -Suplico él- ¡No lo hagas¡ Sabes que lo hacen para molestarte…

Yuma dibujo una sonrisa de picardía en su rostro.

- ¡Vaya¡ Pero si es el otro perdedor amigo del monstruo –Exclamo divertida y desafiante-

- ¡Por favor Yuma! ¡Deja en paz a Karin! –Le contesto Souma suplicando-

- ¿¡Y tu quien te crees qué eres para pedirme eso! –Preguntó altiva Yuma- Si eres otra escoria como Karin.

Karin frunció aún mucho más el ceño. Hizo un movimiento brusco liberándose del agarre de Souma. Y empujo a Yuma con fuerza contra Emi. Las dos chicas cayeron al suelo.

- ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES? –Chillo Emi mientras se levantaba torpemente- ¡ERES UNA BESTIA!

- Tranquila Emi-chan –Dijo Yuma con rabia, después miro a Karin y le dedico una mirada horrible- Esto me lo pagaras Karin… ¡Te lo juro que me lo pagaras!

Después Yuma le dio la espalda, movió su melena de manera engreída y se fue con sus amigas. Dejando a Karin llena de rabia contenida…. La chica resoplo de la rabia y se dejo caer sobre su asiento. Mientras Souma le dedicaba una mirada de reprobación.

- ¡Tienes que controlarte Karin! –Le suplico Souma tristemente. Él sabía que Karin era acosada… Pero tenía que calmarse y no darles el gusto de sacarla de sus casillas siempre-

- ¡Que me olvides Souma! –Le contesto Karin casi chillando- ¡En ningún momento te he pedido que me ayudes! ¡Metete en tus asuntos!

El chico la miro con semblante triste.

- ¿Porque siempre me tratas así Karin? –Preguntó dolido- me tratas como si fuera una basura… Sabes que eres mi amiga y me preocupo por ti.

- ¡Yo nunca te he pedido nada Souma! –Sentencio Karin con voz grave – Así que ahora no vengas en plan salvador que no lo necesito.

El chico frunció el ceño mientras las palabras de Karin se clavaban como dagas en su corazón.

- ¡Esta bien! Perfecto. –Exclamó decidido - ¡Nunca más volveré a meterme en tus asuntos Karin! Estoy cansado de tu actitud infantil ¡No estoy dispuesto a aguantarte más! Y hasta que no cambies esa actitud horrible tuya ¡No pienso volver a hablarte!

Souma se dio media vuelva y dejo a Karin sola. Ella aún lo miraba sorprendida… No se esperaba que el pudiera estallar de esa manera con ella… Karin maldijo entre dientes, mientras se odiaba a si misma por haber alejado con su temperamento a su mejor amigo… Apretó fuertemente fuerte los puños clavándose las uñas en las palmas. Y para evitar llorar se puso a mirar por la ventana mientras se evadía de la realidad. El profesor volvió a la clase e hizo que todos se sentaran.

- Darle la bienvenida al nuevo estudiante de intercambio de Hokaido. –Exclamo solemnemente el maestro-

Aquello ocasiono un aluvión de susurros por parte de sus compañeros. Pero Karin estaba ausente de todo lo que ocurría… Después los susurros aumentaron y todos hablaban abiertamente del chico nuevo.

_- ¨¡Míralo! si parece un Yankee..¨ _

_- Buah… Da igual ¡Si esta buenísimo!_

_- Tiene unos ojos preciosoosssss _

_- ¡A mí me da mucho miedo!_

Karin dejo de mirar por la ventana al escuchar el último susurro. Y fijo su atención en quien había causado tal conmoción… ¡Era Hitsugaya!... A Karin se le cayó el alma a los pies, El peli blanco estaba parado frente a la clase y vestido de estudiante con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y con su típico semblante de hielo. Los murmullos eran evidentes pero los ignoraba mirando hacia la puerta indiferente.

- ¡SILENCIO! –Grito el profesor- ¡COMPORTAOS!

Todo el mundo se quedo callado, mientras que el profesor parecía maldecir entre dientes. Karin no podía apartar la mirada miraba de Toshiro… El joven se veía tan atractivo e imponente como Shinigami… Pero como estudiante también se veía… ¿Guapo?, Karin se sorprendió por sus pensamientos y desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

- Señor Hitsugaya, puede sentarse en el puesto libre del final –Exclamo el maestro mientras le indicaba con la mano- Es solo temporal, luego le cambiare de asiento.

La conmoción fue aun mayor… Karin volvió la mirada para ver que había pasado y vio como el joven iba caminando directo hacía ella. Trago saliva mientras pensaba que no era verdad que se sentara a su lado… ¡Pero era cierto!. Toshiro llego al asiento contiguo a su puesto y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la silla. Mientras que Karin aún lo miraba aun atónita… Pero su alegría inicial al tenerlo cerca se vio empañada por los cuchicheos de sus compañeros.

_- ¡Pobre chico nuevo! _

_- ¡Tienes razón!... Mira que sentarse al lado de esa… ¡Pobre! ¡No sabe lo que le espera!_

El maestro al escuchar de nuevo el alboroto, volvió a gritar como un energúmeno haciendo que todos se callaran. Mientras que Karin miraba expectante al peli blanco con el rabillo del ojo… ¡Tal vez él la reconocería en cualquier momento! Eso hizo que dibujara una inocente sonrisa en su rostro.

El maestro corto de raíz los cuchicheos reanudando la clase de nuevo. Karin miro a Toshiro para hablar con el… Pero el joven había puesto los brazos sobre el asiento escondiendo la cabeza en ellos para dormir. Karin se entristeció al verlo, pero bueno ya hablaría con el después… O eso creía ella… Varios minutos después sonó la campana del descanso. Karin suspiro de alivio y se giro para hablar con Toshiro. Pero se quedo sin palabras al ver el aluvión de chicas que se acercaron rodeándole… Sin darle tregua empezaron a hacerle mil preguntas. Mientras que Toshiro las miraba con el ceño fruncido y con cara de pocos amigos. Pero eso parecía importarles poco a las chicas. Pero todo el parloteo de las chicas se vio interrumpido cuando Yuma apareció. Las chicas le hicieron un hueco para permitirle el paso. Era bien sabido por todas las chicas que nadie podía meterse cuando ella ponía su mirada en un chico.

- ¡Toshiro-chan! –Exclamó Yuma con voz suave y sexy- Me presento me llamo Yuma Kimeno. Pero tú puedes llamarme Yuma-chan –La chica terminó la frase guiñándole un ojo-

Las chicas se rieron nerviosas entre ellas. Yuma era una chica muy lanzada y cuando veía a alguien que le gustaba… O quería algo con él iba directo a matar y no le importaba si no tenía ningún contacto previo con el chico… Además ya estaba llamando a Toshiro por su nombre de pila. El alzo la mirada y la miro serio. ¡Odiaba cuando alguien se tomaba la libertad de llamarlo por su nombre!. Eso no se lo permitía a nadie solo a personas muy allegadas a él... Bueno había una a excepción… Ichigo Kurosaki. El peli naranja llamaba a todos por su nombre de Pila… Pero si Ichigo era capaz de llamar al Capitán Kuchiki por su nombre… Cualquier cosa se podía esperar de él…

- Shiro-chan –Exclamó Yuma aun atreviéndose más con él- Ven conmigo y te enseñare el instituto… También conozco un lugar perfecto para que tomemos algo juntos.

Las demás chicas se rieron de manera nerviosa. Mientras que Toshiro le dedicaba a Yuma su mirada de hielo… Después se canso de lo absurda de la situación se levanto de su asiento, recogió su mochila y salió de la clase. Mientras que todas las chicas al verlo marchar salieron corriendo tras él. Karin se quedó atónita viéndole partir de esa manera… ¡Deseaba hablar con él! Para preguntarle si su vuelta estaba relacionada con el reciente incremento de Hollows… Pero por lo visto ahora tendría que esperar… Ya lo intentaría de nuevo después del descanso. Así que saco su obento y se fue corriendo hacia su lugar secreto a comer.

* * *

Editado el 10-11-11 Tuve que releer el capítulo para corroborar un dato y me he puesto mala al ver montones de errores T_T así que lo he cambiado por completo haciéndolo más versátil de leer y sin tanta descripción :).


	3. Confrontación -Re-editado-

3. Confrontación **Re-editado**

Karin corrió hacia su salida de escape del instituto. Todos los días a la hora del descanso, se escapaba por un hueco que había encontrado en una de las vallas protectoras del instituto. Una vez fuera se fue corriendo hasta su lugar preferido: Un frondoso árbol que estaba en parque cercano. Cuando llego al árbol se sentó plácidamente bajo la sombra y saco su obento. Aquellos momentos de soledad y sin ninguna molesta era lo que más la tranquilizaba. Acabo de comer y saco una revista de deportes había comprado esa mañana y se puso a ojearla. Todo iba perfecto hasta que su pequeño momento de paz se vio interrumpido de golpe. Cuando escucho como alguien se acercaba. ¡No era común ver a alguien por esos lares! Así que permaneció en silencio, hasta que escucho como los pasos se alejaban de ese lugar.

Pero a Karin le pico la curiosidad de ver quién era. Así que se levanto y siguió al extraño con sigilo…. Y se quedo de piedra cuando vio quién era ¡Era Toshiro Hitsugaya!... Y era una oportunidad única para hablar con él sin interrupciones de las demás chicas. ¡Tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle sobre el ataque del día anterior! Además… Hasta quien sabe él podría enseñarle algunos trucos de cómo defenderse… Así que lo siguió hasta una pequeña colina.

Toshiro se sentó sobre el césped, saco su teléfono móvil y reviso los últimos reportes de Hollows en Karakura. Tan concentrado estaba leyendo que no sintió como Karin se acercaba… Solo la sintió cuando algo le tapo la luz. Alzo la mirada molesto y se encontró con la cara de una chica que lo miraba fijamente. Levanto una ceja y la miro de arriba abajo fríamente… Era una chica más o menos de su edad y con un uniforme de su instituto… Bajo la mirada de nuevo al móvil ignorándola.

- Me tapas la luz. –Dijo con frialdad mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de aburrimiento-

Karin sintió como se le hervía la sangre ¡La había mirado despectivamente! Y ahora con su comportamiento borde pasaba de ella. Respiro profundamente y trato de calmarse… Cosa que era extremadamente difícil en ella… Pero recordó, que él se comportaba igual en el pasado. Así que trato de poner su mejor sonrisa y le hablo.

- Uhmm Hola Hitsugaya-san.. –Lo saludo con un hilo de voz- Mmm... No sé si me recuerdas… Yo… Yo soy…

- ¡Te he dicho! Que me tapas la luz. –Se quejo rudamente sin apartar la vista de su móvil – Así que déjame en paz. No tengo ganas de responder a más chicas estúpidas del instituto como tú.

Karin lo miro con la boca abierta, mientras en su interior se creaba un gran Tsunami… Haciendo que el mal temperamento de Karin apareciera… ¡nadie¡… ¡NADIE! La trataba así y se iba de rositas. Ya podía ser un poderoso capitán shinigami o el mismísimo diablo. Poco a poco su cuerpo empezó a temblar de la ira… Hasta que toda esa ira le estallo al joven shinigami en la cara.

- ¡ERES UN CAPULLO! –Chillo con rabia- ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A PASAR DE MI ASI?

El levanto la vista de nuevo a la chica… Y la vio rodeada de llamas al estilo anime y con los ojos hechos dos bolitas de fuego… Toshiro frunció el ceño, esta chica era diferente a las demás. Pero él no era de los que se amedrentaba por una cosa como esas. Guardo el móvil en su bolsillo y se levanto lentamente. La chica era un poco más baja que él, por lo que tuvo que bajar la mirada para verla.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado? –Preguntó él con voz dura y amenazante, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de hielo… De esas que dicen claramente que como te acerques mas te corto en trocitos-

Karin le mantuvo la mirada ¡No se iba a dejar amedrentar por él!

- ¡Te he llamado capullo! ¿Algún problema? –Le respondió mientras ponía los brazos en jarra-

- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres mocosa? -Preguntó hecho una furia-

Karin lo miro con rabia… Antes la ignoraba ¡Y ahora la llamaba ¨mocosa¨! Además la miraba de una manera desafiante… Aquello hizo que se dejara llevar aún más por la rabia. Y sin pensar en sus acciones, levanto la pierna y le lanzo una fuerte patada hacia el estomago. Pero Toshiro reacciono y la agarro con fuerza del tobillo, dejándola en una situación un tanto incomoda… El la miro un tanto desconcertado. Aquella chica parecía un animal en celo… Nada parecido a las otras chicas humanas que había conocido que eran estúpidas y melosas…

- ¡SUELTAME! –Chillo Karin poniéndose roja de la vergüenza y de la rabia-

Toshiro la soltó al momento, la chica puso el pie en el suelo y sin mediar palabra ¡Le estampo su mochila en la cabeza! Aquello hizo que el abriera los ojos asombrado, el golpe fue insignificante para él… era como si lo hubiera golpeado una mosca.

- ¡ERES UN GILIPOLLAS! –Chillo impotente Karin al ver que no le había hecho ningún daño-

Después se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo. Había sido una estúpida al pensar que le haría daño pegándole con su mochila…. ¡Pero igual se lo merecía! Se había comportado como un estúpido con ella. Lo único que ella quería era hablar… No ligar con el como las otras chicas ¡Solo hablar! Nada más… Pero eso ahora daba igual. Decidió que no hablaría nunca más con él y que investigaría por su cuenta ¡No necesitaba la ayuda de ningún hombre! Ella era lo suficientemente fuerte para obtener la información de otra manera..

Hitsugaya se quedó atónito viendo correr a la chica como alma que llevaba el diablo. Nunca en su vida le había pasado algo parecido… De golpe su móvil empezó a sonar frenéticamente, lo saco del bolsillo y vio que era Matsumoto.

- Mochi Mochi

-_ ¡Buenos días Capitán! –Exclamó con alegría-_

- ¿Que quieres Matsumoto? –Preguntó irritado… Hablar con la rubia era lo último que le faltaba después de tratar con una mocosa altanera-

_- ¡Jo! Nada importante… Solo…Solo ¿Quería saber cómo le va en su primer día de Instituto?…. –Preguntó con risa contenida, la idea de Toshiro estudiando era hilarante-_

_-_ No es nada del otro mundo –Respondió poniendo su típica cara de aburrimiento-

_- ¡Ohhhhh! Que pena –Exclamo con pesar la rubia-¿Y qué tal las chicas? ¿Has hecho ya amiguitos?... –Matsumoto no pudo contener la risa y empezó a reírse a carcajadas-_

- ¡Matsumoto! –Le recrimino con rabia- ¡Estoy muy ocupado! Si no tienes nada importante que decirme. Cuelgo.

_- ¡Espera¡ ¡Esperaa! –Le detuvo la rubia tratando de calmarlo- Solo quería decirte; Que si tienes algún problema ¡No dudes en preguntarme! Yo estoy más acostumbrada al mundo real que tú._

Toshiro se quedo en silencio… Mientras recordaba brevemente el incidente con la chica extraña de antes. Tal vez… Podría preguntarle sobre eso a Matsumoto… Tal vez ella sabría decirle que había pasado, puesto que él no tenía la más remota idea del porque de la reacción explosiva de la mortal. Así que rápidamente le resumió lo ocurrido y cuando la rubia lo escucho todo, se quedó en silencio.

- ¿Matsumoto? ¿Me oyes? –Preguntó molesto-

_- Mmm si… -Respondió con un hilo de voz- ¿Y al final que te dijo la chica?…_

- Me llamo gilipollas.

_- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –Matsumoto no pudo contener mas la risa, había hecho todo lo posible por no reírse. Pero solo pensar que una chica tuviera la fuerza y las agallas para tratarlo así… Era más que suficiente para que ella estallara en risas-_

- ¡MATSUMOTO! –Le chillo con rabia mientras se ruborizaba un poco-

- …_. Lo… Lo siento… -Se calmo la rubia- ¿Y dices después te pego con algo?_

- Si… Me pego con su mochila.

_- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

Las venas de la cabeza del capitán se inflamaron de manera peligrosa de la rabia… ¡Nadie se burlaba de él!

- ¡Vete al demonio Matsumoto!

Le colgó a la rubia y se metió el móvil al bolsillo. Después se fue caminando en el sentido contrario al colegio, iba a saltarse lo que quedaban de clases. No estaba de humor para aguantar otra vez a todas las chicas pesadas y estúpidas de antes. Mucho menos a la que le había pegado con su mochila… Y mientras se alejaba su móvil no paraba de sonar. Matsumoto no paraba de llamarle para pedirle perdón.

* * *

Karin se despertó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, había dormido muy poco se paso casi toda la noche en vela pensando en lo sucedido con Toshiro… Además el no había ido a clase después del incidente ¿Tal vez era por su culpa? ¿Tal vez se había sobrepasado con él?... ¡Pero se lo merecía por tratarla así!… Karin miro el reloj casi dormida y cuando vio la hora dio un gran grito ¡Eran las 7:40! ¡Y tenía que estar en el instituto a las 8:00! Se levanto corriendo, se puso el uniforme que estaba tirado en el suelo. Después salió corriendo de casa y sin desayunar. Cuando llego al instituto ya habían cerrado las rejas, pero logro entrar trepando por una pared donde los profesores no solían vigilar. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la clase y entro hecha una tromba. Su forma de entrar hizo que todos se giraran y la vieran con indiferencia... ¡Odiaba cuando le trataban como si fuera un bicho raro! Bajo la mirada y fue directa hacia su asiento… Y se fue cuando vio a Toshiro…

El joven estaba sentado de mala gana y con cara de pocos amigos… Cuando vio que alguien se paraba frente a él, giro la cabeza y vio a la energúmena del día anterior… Levanto una ceja al ver el estado de la chica; Mal peinada, con pequeños surcos morados bajo los ojos, con la ropa desajustada, agitada y respirando por la boca… Vamos un desastre total y con mucho peor aspecto que el día anterior. La chica al ver como lo miraba tiro con rabia la mochila sobre su escritorio se sentó de mala gana y le dio la espalda. Toshiro la miraba con el rabillo del ojo mientras maldecía su mala suerte por estar rodeado de chicas raras.

El profesor entro a clase saludo a los estudiantes y dirigió su mirada a donde estaba Karin. Y cuando vio su cara de mala leche, suspiro desesperado. Era muy deprimente llegar a clase y encontrársela siempre en ese estado. Le dedico una mirada de pena al estudiante que estaba a su lado… Tenía que salvar al pobre chico.

- Hitsugaya-san. Por favor recoja sus cosas y siéntese al lado de la señorita Kinomoto.

El peli blanco miro con reticencia el sitio que el profesor le estaba indicando… ¡Era justo donde estaban todas las chicas maniáticas y estúpidas! Las mismas que ayer lo habían perseguido y acosado con sus estúpidas preguntas… Toshiro frunció el ceño y vio sus caras ¡Casi se podría decir que habían corazones en sus miradas! Trago saliva y miro de reojo a la energúmena que estaba a su lado. La chica aun estaba enfurruñada haciendo morros e ignorándolo… Analizo lo que sería mejor: ¿Estar rodeado de una jauría de chicas tontas y con las hormonas alborotadas? ¿O estar al lado de una loca callada y sicópata?... No le hizo falta mucho tiempo para decidirse.

- Prefiero quedarme donde estoy –Exclamó decidido-

- Pero… Es… Es mejor que se ponga donde le digo –Intervino el maestro atónito por la respuesta del joven- Es por su bien…

- Gracias. Pero me quedo aquí. –Sentencio él, sin darle ninguna opción más-

La clase entera estallo en murmullos y el profesor lo miraba con la boca abierta ante la respuesta del chico… Karin le miro atónita. No entendía ¿Porque quería quedarse a su lado? Pero dejo de mirarlo cuando los murmullos empezaron a subir de tono…

_¨¡Pobrecito! ¡No sabe lo que dice!.. _

_¨Karin está loca… ¡El es nuevo y no lo sabe! Debemos advertírselo… ¡En cualquier momento lo atacara!_

Aquel último comentario encendió la ira de Karin. No pudo aguantar más la situación y se levanto violentamente de su asiento haciéndolo caer al suelo.

- ¿¡OS QUEREIS CALLAR DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ! –Grito ella llena de ira-

- ¡SEÑORITA KUROSAKI! –Grito el profesor-¿¡QUE SON ESOS MODALES!

Hitsugaya se quedó de piedra al oír el apellido de la chica… ¡Tenía el mismo apellido que el shinigami sustituto! Pero no podía ser… debía ser una coincidencia. Que el recordara, Ichigo tenía dos hermanitas pequeñas que seguramente aun estarían en primaria.

- ¡SIENTESE SEÑORITA KUROSAKI! ¡SI NO QUIERE QUE LA SAQUE DE LA CLASE!-volvió a gritar el profesor al ver que la chica no reaccionaba-

Karin apretó las manos con rabia y se comió su ira. Alzo la silla del suelo, la puso fuertemente sobre el suelo y se dejo caer en el asiento mientras maldecía entre dientes. Sentía como todas las miradas de la clase se clavaban en ella. Giro el rostro y vio como Toshiro la miraba intrigado… Ella lo miro de manera altiva y le giro la cabeza dándole la espalda. Después puso los brazos sobre el escritorio y escondió la cabeza entre ellos y utilizo su larga melena para taparse la cara. Ella antes tenía el pelo corto, pero por deseos de Yuzu ahora lo llevaba largo. Su hermana decía que le daba un aire femenino y que le recordaba a su madre. Así que Karin accedió a llevarlo largo solo por ella, pero siempre lo llevaba sujeto en una coleta o en un moño. Y ese día con las prisas no había podido hacerse su coleta habitual. Lo cual le vino de perlas para ocultar su rostro.

El profesor se recompuso de la rabieta inicial y se dedico a llamar lista. Hasta que llego a un estudiante que no contesto. Y fue directo al escritorio de Karin y vio como parecía estar durmiendo.

- ¡Señorita Karin Kurosaki! –Chillo con rabia-

- ¿Eh? –Exclamó Karin levantado la mirada- ¿Qué pasa?

El maestro agarro con fuerza la lista que tenía en su mano.

- ¿¡Es que no se lava los oídos! ¿¡O en su casa no saben qué es eso!-Preguntó el maestro con ironía y degradándola- Estoy tomando la asistencia y Usted no responde.

- Er … Presente… -Respondió quedamente-

El profesor se dio media vuelta hecho una furia, Mientras que Toshiro miraba asombrado a la chica ¿Era la misma Karin? ¡No podía ser!. La chica que el recordaba era más jovial, con un temperamento fuerte pero nada que ver con la histérica que veía… Además era una niña pequeña, era imposible que fueran la misma persona. Karin giro el rostro y vio como él que la miraba de manera diferente.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿¡Tengo monos en la cara o qué! –Preguntó con voz ruda y seria-

- ¿Monos? –pregunto Toshiro sin entender. Tenía que acostumbrarse a las raras expresiones de los humanos-

- ¡¿Quieres dejar de mirarme como un bicho raro? ¡Me molesta! –Se quejo mientras lo miraba con semblante serio-

Pero él no respondió, solo la miraba tratando de descubrir si ella era la misma chica o no. Pero Karin no estaba de humor para ser el centro de atención de nadie, asi que volvió a darle la espalda y metió luego la cabeza sobre el pupitre. Fue cuando la noche en vela le paso factura, al cabo de unos minutos estaba profundamente dormida. Pero su placido sueño se vio interrumpido cuando un fuerte golpe en la cabeza la despertó. Karin se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se sobo donde había recibido el golpe, fue cuando vio el borrador de la pizarra sobre el escritorio, levanto la mirada aun dormida y vio la cara del profesor que estaba rojo como un tomate de la rabia.

- ¡FUERA DE CLASE SEÑORITA! ¡A DORMIR LA SIESTA A DONDE LA TRANSNOCHARON! –Grito el profesor mientras le señalaba la puerta-

Karin frunció el ceño y miro a su alrededor, sus compañeros de clase estaban divertidos del espectáculo, Asi que se levanto hecha una furia, cogió su maleta y se fue corriendo de clase sin decir palabra . Estaba tan cansada de todo aquello… Que soñaba con el día que un día despertara y todo hubiera sido una pesadilla. Y como no podía volver a casa, porque seguramente su padre le reñiría. Decidió ir a dormir a lugar preferido en el parque. Cuando llego al árbol puso su mochila modo de almohada y se acostó quedándose profundamente dormida casi al instante.

Despertó horas después con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se incorporo lentamente y se masajeo las sienes con la yema de los dedos. Después miro alrededor y fue cuando vio algo que la dejo atónita… ¡No estaba sola! Alguien estaba sentado cerca de ella ¡Era Toshiro Hitsugaya! El chico estaba durmiendo plácidamente sentado con la espalda puesta contra el árbol… Y Karin sintió como si todo desapareciera a su alrededor y que lo único que existía era el…

* * *

Lo dicho que en anterior capitulo… Lo he re-editado. Tratare de subir un capitulo nuevo y voy a reeditar alguno antiguo, asi le añado mejoras al fanfic facilitando su lectura con las mejoras que voy teniendo día a día.

¡Saludos :)!


	4. La Caja de Pandora -Re-editado-

4. Caja de Pandora. –Re-editado 09/03/13-

Karin parpadeo varías veces sin dar crédito a lo que veía, ¡Sentado cerca de ella estaba el joven capitán Shinigami durmiendo plácidamente! Lentamente se retiro del árbol y se quedo mirándolo en silencio… Verlo dormir relajadamente y sin el ceño fruncido hacía que se viera un tanto ¨extraño¨, Intrigada por su aspecto Karin se atrevió a acercarse gateando hacía él para ver mejor su rostro.

—Si parece otra persona... –Exclamo susurrando para si misma-

Ella no tenía otro recuerdo que no fuera del joven con aspecto serio y malhumorado. Aquella nueva faceta del joven, le hizo preguntarse como se vería sonriendo… Karin negó con la cabeza, aquello sería pedir un milagro.

—¿Se puede saber que miras? –Preguntó molesto Toshiro mientras abría suavemente los ojos-

—WAAAAAAAAAAAAA –Grito a todo pulmón, mientras retrocedía aterrada al verse descubierta-

Había estado tan absorta mirándolo, que no lo había visto mover las manos despertándose. Toshiro la miro de manera desconfiada, sabía que las chicas humanas estaban locas y aún no sabía que doble intensión tenía la chica al mirarlo de esa manera.

—Y-Yo yo… -Karin tartamudeaba sin saber que responder- Solo… Solo…

Aquello lo hizo desconfiar aún más. Frunció aún más el ceño mientras le dedicaba una mirada de desconfianza. Mientras que la pobre chica rogaba mentalmente que la tierra se la tragara para acabar con aquella extraña situación.

Toshiro mascullo algo entre dientes, mientras pasaba página sobre lo ocurrido. No tenía tiempo para tonterías humanas. Tenía que aclarar si aquella extraña chica, era la misma Karin que él había conocido años atrás. Por eso la miro fríamente y fue directo al grano sobre lo que quería saber.

— ¿Conoces a Ichigo Kurosaki? –Preguntó sin dar rodeos-

Aquella pregunta la dejo de piedra… Daba a entender que desde un principio él no sabía quién era ella. Un sentimiento de vacío y soledad se apodero su alma, al comprobar que conocerla había significado tan poco para él como para olvidarla pasados unos años… Le miro con tristeza, mientras pensaba que aquello era normal. ¿Cómo podía haber esperado que él recordara a una niña estúpida, inútil y sin poder?

— ¿Lo conoces? –Insistió de nuevo impaciente al ver que ella no contestaba-

—Es mi hermano... –Respondió con un hilo de voz mientras bajaba la mirada-

— ¿Tu hermano? –Preguntó sorprendido-

-—Si, es mi hermano –Volvió a afirmar molesta- ¿Es que estas sordo?

Toshiro ignoró el comentario de que estaba sordo, mientras recordaba a la hermana de Ichigo que él había conocido años atrás. Volvió a mirarla con detenimiento, pero aquella salvaje chica no se parecía en nada a lo que el recordaba.

— Entonces… ¿Tú eres… Karin?- Se atrevió a aventurar, recordando el nombre de aquella chica-

Karin alzo la mirada y lo miro con desdén ¡Lo que le faltaba! Que ahora le preguntara estupideces.

— ¡Tsk! Si sabes mi nombre, esta mañana lo dijo el profesor… -Exclamó con un tono de sorna en su voz-

Una oleada de gratos recuerdos vino a la mente de Toshiro, recordando cuando jugaba al futbol con ella, de su gran fuerza de voluntad y su alegría, de cómo sin importar que duro fuera el partido ella siempre animaba y alegraba a su equipo. Toshiro frunció el ceño al pensar que algo grave debería haber pasado, para que ella cambiara de esa manera tan radical. Además, ella no era la niña que el recordaba ahora se veía ¿Mayor?.

— ¿Kurosaki Ichigo está bien? –Preguntó serio, al pensar que su cambio se debía a algo ocurrido con su hermano-

— ¿Eh? ¿Que si mi hermano está bien? –Pregunto atónita, ¡Genial! Ahora el estúpido Toshiro solo se preocupaba solo por su hermano-

—¿Le ha pasado algo a tu hermano? –Volvió a preguntar serio-

—Mi hermano está bien. –Exclamo molesta, mientras maldecía mentalmente al capitán-

Toshiro volvió a quedarse en silencio, mientras pensaba sobre lo que tuvo que ocurrir para la transformación de la chica. Por su parte, Karin empezó a impacientarse por su silencio, con el correr de los segundos poco a poco su malestar fue en aumento. Estar allí sentada, mientras que el la miraba en silencio como si estuviera estudiando un bicho raro ¡Era lo último que le faltaba! Se levanto del suelo y lo miro con rabia.

—Si tanto te preocupa mi hermano, ya podrías haber ido a buscarlo.

—¿Eh? –Exclamo él alzando una ceja y sin entender a que se refería-

Karin suspiro desesperada, definitivamente el joven era estúpido. Trato de calmarse para no darle otro mochilazo como el día anterior, recogió su maleta del suelo se la puso al hombro y antes de marcharse lo miro de reojo.

—Ya sabes dónde encontrar a mi hermano –Exclamó fríamente, mientras lo miraba desafiante- No vuelvas a hacerme perder el tiempo preguntándome por él.

Después se marcho sin esperar su repuesta, dejándolo totalmente desconcertado y sin comprender que había pasado. Se quedo un rato en silencio mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido. Finalmente optó por hablar con la única persona que podría resolver sus dudas, saco el teléfono de su bolsillo y llamo a Matsumoto.

_— Buenas tardes Capitán, dígame. –Contestó la rubia con voz de estar ocupada-_

—Tengo una duda sobre humanos –Preguntó serio y sin saber cómo explicarse-

_—¿Duda? ¿Luego ha pasado algo? –Preguntó preocupada-_

—No ha pasado nada –Respondió tranquilizándola- Solo me preguntaba ¿Si viera ahora a la hermana de Ichigo Kurosaki que aspecto tendría?

_—Ichigo tiene dos hermanas –Un breve silencio se genero al otro lado de la línea- ¡Waa! ¡No me diga que viste a Karin, la chica mortal que te gustaba!_

Toshiro frunció el ceño mientras las venitas de su cabeza parecían estar a punto de explotar.

—¡Déjate de tonterías Matsumoto! –Le riño con rabia- ¡Contesta lo que pregunto!

_— ¡Valeee! Lo siento. –Exclamó resignada, después se centro en lo que él joven quería saber- No entiendo a que se refiere, a que aspecto tendría ahora Karin. _

— Me refiero ¿Si la veo ahora como se vería? ¿Seguiría siendo una niña?

_— ¿Una niña? –Preguntó asombrada por la pregunta- La única forma de verla como una niña, sería solo en espíritu, Los humanos envejecen más rápido que nosotros y si Karin aún vive, ahora mismo será una adolecente… ¿Por qué lo pregunta?... ¡No me diga que ha visto su espíritu! –Exclamo asustada por la posibilidad-_

—No digas estupideces Matsumoto –Dijo con rabia- Si es una adolecente… Creo que está en mi clase.

Toshiro no pensaba darle más detalles, no quería que ella supiera que era la misma humana salvaje que le había gritado y pegado el día anterior.

_— ¡Ahh! Qué bien, no sabes cuánto me alegro –Exclamo aliviada- Seguro Karin te puede ayudar en tu investigación, según recuerdo era una chica muy simpática y alegre. _

— Si… Muy simpática –Exclamó irónicamente, al asociar Karin y simpatía en una sola frase- Solo quería saber eso. Adiós.

Sin esperar la respuesta de la rubia termino la llamada. Gracias a su confusión, ahora Karin estaba molesta con él, al confundirla el día anterior como una de las humanas ruidosas y acosadoras… Suspiro con fuerza mientras olvidaba el asunto. Dejaría que se calmara y si se presentaba la oportunidad hablaría con ella. Ahora mismo lo más importante era su investigación y no su extraña ¨relación¨ de amistad con la chica.

* * *

Karin se encerró en su habitación. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Sin saber porque, el olvido del joven capitán le dolía profundamente.

—¡Estúpido Toshiro! –Exclamo molesta mientras se tiraba sobre la cama-

Después se quedo en silencio mientras su mirada se perdía en la nada, pensando en lo ocurrido con Hitsugaya. Varias imágenes pasaron por su mente recordando el pasado, de cuando se habían conocido, de cómo ella había quedado prendada al momento de él. Nunca antes había conocido a un chico como él. Decidido, fuerte, valiente sin temerle a nada. Además, su temperamento era como un mar embravecido por la tormenta. Y cuando estaba de shinigami, era algo digno de ver, hermoso y letal a la vez. Desde entonces deseo ser fuerte como él.

Cuando él se marcho, guardo la tonta ilusión de volverlo a ver algún día y que volvieran a jugar al fútbol como antes… Pero, eso nunca sucedió. Y aquello le dolía, lo que ella ignoraba era que él había sido su primer amor platónico, Karin podía ser una excelente deportista, pero en cuestiones románticas su conocimiento era nulo, además al ser tan cerrada con las demás chicas, nunca le dijo a nadie sus sentimientos hacía el joven, con lo cual nunca asoció amor con esa admiración.

—No sabía que era yo… -Susurro con pena al recodarlo-

Sin poderlo evitar un par de lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas. Como suele suceder con ese tipo de amores platónicos, cuando realmente descubres que para esa persona no eres nadie, te rompe el corazón. Ella se había enamorado de ese hombre ideal y ahora ante su indiferencia su ídolo de barro se había hecho pedazos a sus pies…

—¡Maldita sea! –Se quejo con rabia mientras se secaba las lágrimas con fuerza-

Tenía que ser fuerte, ella no era débil, nunca lo había sido y no lo iba a ser ahora. Se levanto de la cama decidida. Nunca permitiría que él o nadie la viera llorar ¡Eso nunca pasaría! No le iba a dar el gusto al estúpido de Toshiro de hacerla sufrir ¡Nunca más!

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que Karin y Toshiro habían hablado. Los dos simplemente se ignoraban mutuamente.

Los días para Toshiro seguían igual de aburridos, el acoso de las chicas en el instituto no paraba y su investigación de los extraños Hollows no avanzaba.

Karin por su parte, gracias al pobre de Toshiro, ahora podía ir al instituto tranquila. Desde entonces Yuma y sus secuaces a la dejaban en paz. Aunque, muy en el fondo sentía pena por él, verlo acosado por las chicas en cierta forma le apenaba.

Se acercaba el fin de semana y por variar Yuzu se había empecinado en hacer otra estúpida comida especial para su hermano. Y la que había pagado los platos rotos a última hora había sido ella. Se visito con lo primero que encontró, unos raidos jeans y su camisa roja holgada, después hábilmente se puso su gorra roja y se paso la coleta por el hueco de atrás de la gorra y se amarro el pelo a una goma que estaba atada a la gorra. Se puso sus tenis blancos y salió corriendo al supermercado.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, se paró en seco cuando vio un grupo de chicos unos metros delante. En el grupo de chicos reconoció al gamberro que había tratado de robarla días atrás. Ella se había defendido dándole una soberana paliza que lo había mandado al hospital. El joven al ver le dio un codazo a su compañero y la señalo.

—¡Lo que me faltaba! –Mascullo entre dientes-

El muy cobarde al parecer había traído refuerzos para vengarse de la paliza. Karin estudio rápidamente sus opciones: Podría salir corriendo, pero aquello solo haría que ellos la persiguieran, o podía pasar por su lado y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, dándoles a entender que lo mejor sería no meterse con ella. Suspiro con fuerza y camino decidida, no iba a amedrentarse ante ellos.

Uno de los chicos del grupo se paro frente a ella cortándole el paso. El joven tenía un aspecto terrible, con tatuajes por todo el cuerpo, cadenas y con cicatrices de pelea en su rostro. Al parecer era el jefe de la banda.

— Mi amigo dice que le pegaste una paliza ¿Que tienes que decir a eso? –Le preguntó de manera soez mientras bajaba la cabeza hacía ella tratando de intimidarla-

Karin no se amedrento, alzó la mirada desafiante y se quedo mirándolo en silencio.

— ¡Oye que te estoy hablando! –Le chilló mientras alzaba el tono de amenaza de su voz- Responde escoria si no quieres morir.

— Creo que tu amigo es un gallina –Respondió sin dudar un ápice de sus palabras-

El joven de la paliza al escuchar el insulto gratuito trato de abalanzarse sobre ella mientras chillaba histérico.

- ¡SERAS!¡YO TE MATO!

El líder de la banda alzo su mano indicándole que se detuviera mientras lo miraba fríamente. Después volvió la mirada a Karin.

—Tienes agallas chaval –Exclamó un tanto divertido- Pero es una pena que esas agallas se acaben aquí…

Sin mediar palabra le descerrajo un puñetazo, Karin al ver la amenaza pudo esquivar el golpe. El líder al ver como esquivo su golpe tan fácil le miro un tanto asombrado.

—Parece que esto va a ser más divertido de lo que pensaba…

Después empezó a lanzarle más puñetazos que ella fue esquivando. Afortunadamente Karin tenía la agilidad de un gato y esto le ayudo a mantenerse a salvo durante un rato… Cómo estaba tan concentrada esquivando los golpes del líder, no pudo ver cuando otro joven de la banda se acercaba a ella con un palo de grandes dimensiones en las manos y solamente se dio cuenta cuando sintió el fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la hizo caer al suelo de rodillas.

—Cobarde… -Exclamo con dolor mientras que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza-

En ese momento el resto de la banda, viéndola en desventaja la rodearon y empezaron darle golpes a mansalva mientras se burlaban ante sus inútiles intentos de protegerse el cuerpo.

* * *

Hitsugaya caminaba hacia el lugar donde se había producido el último ataque Hollow en busca de información. El joven estaba desesperado por obtener cualquier tipo de pista que le ayudara a resolver el caso. Saco su móvil y repaso de nuevo los últimos informes de ataques.

Cuando escucho a varios chicos gritando, alzó la mirada y vio un grupo de chicos que al parecer le estaban dando una paliza de muerte a un pobre infeliz que estaba tirado en el suelo. Frunció el ceño molesto, no le gustaba intervenir en asuntos humanos, pero era evidente que era una lucha en inferioridad de condiciones. Decidido guardo el móvil y se acerco al grupo.

—¿Hace falta que tantos golpeéis a uno solo? –Preguntó con frialdad- ¿No sois capaces de hacerlo uno contra uno?

El grupo al escucharlo dejo de golpear al pobre diablo que estaba en posición fetal y protegiéndose la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando Toshiro pudo reconocer al joven ¡Era el mismo al que había salvado tiempo atrás del ataque de un Hollow! Definitivamente el pobre tenía un imán para los problemas.

—¿Y tu quién diablos te crees que eres? –Exclamo el líder mientras se acercaba a él- No te metas donde no te han llamado enano.

Toshiro frunció aún más el ceño al escuchar como lo llamaba enano… Si algo lo sacaba de sus casillas era que alguien le llamara así.

—Por lo menos no soy un cobarde que ataca en grupo y a gente en obvia desventaja –Lo miro de manera desafiante y le dio la puñalada final- ¿Es que no te consideras lo suficientemente hombre para luchar tu solo?

Aquello hizo que el líder montara en cólera y le lanzara un puñetazo, el cual Toshiro detuvo con la mano desnuda Después le dedico una mirada al líder desaprobando su fuerza.

—¿Este es tu mejor golpe? –Se mofo mientras soltaba su puño-

—¡YO TE MATO! –Chilló histérico el líder-

Y antes que volviera a lanzarle otro golpe, la débil voz del pobre diablo de la paliza los hizo girarse a verlo.

—No hace falta que te inmiscuyas en mis asuntos Hitsugaya-san –Exclamo mientras se levantaba del suelo-

Toshiro abrió los ojos sorprendidos al escuchar su nombre, ignoraba como el joven sabía quién era… Pero pronto sus dudas se resolvieron cuando el pobre diablo se quito la gorra de un tirón y una larga melena negra cayo por sus hombros y su cara quedo al descubierto.

— ¿Karin? –Exclamó atónito, mientras mentalmente juntaba todas las piezas del puzle… ¡Eso quería decir que la joven estaba siendo atacada de nuevo por los Hollows!-

Karin se limpio la sangre del rostro bruscamente con las manos, mientras que los de la banda la miraban atónitos, el aspecto salvaje y el hermoso rostro de la joven le daban la imagen de una amazona. Hermosa y letal a la vez.

—Vaya… Si al final había una gatita escondida detrás de una gorra rara –Exclamo asombrado uno de los gamberros, después dirigió la mirada al joven que había recibido antes la paliza y se mofó de él- Vaya Ryu una chica te ha dado una soberana paliza.

El aludido le respondió con insultos, mientras sus demás compañeros se burlaban de él. Y mientras tanto Karin aún miraba fríamente a Toshiro.

—Ni se te ocurra entrometerte en mis asuntos Hitsugaya-san –Le amenazo mientras lo miraba con rabia-

Uno de los chicos de la banda se fijo en ella, se acerco y puso su mano de manera lasciva sobre su hombro.

—Nos podríamos divertir un rato con ella –Exclamo mientras la miraba de manera obscena de arriba abajo- Además, seguro que bajo esa ropa rara también tiene buen cuerpo…

Karin le respondió dándole una brutal patada en la entrepierna, el pobre chico cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras gritaba de dolor. Uno de sus compañeros al ver el ataque se abalanzo contra ella y Karin lo recibió con una fuerte patada en el pecho que lo tiro de espaldas.

—¡A por ella! –Gritó decidido el líder-

Los demás jóvenes empezaron a lanzar golpes y Karin los recibió uno a uno con fuertes golpes, muchos cayeron al suelo rotos de dolor por su especialidad de golpe en la entrepierna. Finalmente solo quedo el líder de la banda, que era el que más experiencia tenia luchando. Esquivo varias patadas de la chica y le encajo un golpe en la cara que la partió de nuevo la boca. Pero aquello no la detuvo, estaba en modo berseker y aquello solo la lleno de mas ira, le lanzo varias patadas hasta que finalmente una impacto contra una de sus piernas haciéndolo caer al suelo, después le dio otra gran patada en el pecho y después lo remato con varias patadas en el costado.

— ¡COMO ME VOLVAÍS A ATACAR OS MATO! –Chillo con rabia mientras le metía más patadas al líder- ¡OS MATO!

Y cuando estuvo segura que los había acabado a todos, camino hasta su gorra y se la puso bruscamente, después empezó a caminar marchándose del lugar. Toshiro que se había mantenido al margen de todo la siguió.

—¡Karin espera!

Pero ella lo ignoro, así que la adelanto y se puso frente a ella.

—¿Eras tú al chico que ayude tiempo atrás del ataque de un Hollow? –Preguntó decidido para confirmar sus dudas-

Karin alzó la mirada y fue cuando el pudo ver la gravedad de la pelea, el hermoso rostro de Karin empezaba a hincharse por los golpes.

— Finalmente das uso a tus neuronas Hitsugaya-san. Soy la misma persona. –Exclamó con voz seca y sin sentimientos-

Pero él ni se inmuto por el insulto. No era el momento de caer en peleas absurdas… Y menos aún sabiendo el comportamiento volátil de la chica.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Preguntó molesto-

Karin le dedico una mirada de no dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿En serio me lo estas preguntado? Si eres el señor ¨me importa un comino¨ lo que me pase, ¡Trate de hablarte y me ignoraste tratándome como una mierda!

—No hace falta ser sarcástica… -Respondió mordiéndose la lengua para no liarla más- No pensé que quisieras hablar de eso. ¿Desde cuándo te atacan los Hollows?

Karin negó con la cabeza, ella le había dado su oportunidad para hablar y ahora era demasiado tarde.

—No quiero hablar de eso. Lo mejor es que me vaya a casa.

—¡Tienes que contármelo todo! –Volvió a insistir- Necesito saber lo que está pasando.

Karin lo miro de manera desafiante y dio por concluida la conversación.

—Yo, no tengo nada que hablar contigo Hitsugaya-san. Así que olvídate de que existo.

Después lo rodeo esquivándolo y se fue caminando tan rápido como su herido cuerpo se lo permitía, tenía que darse prisa y llegar a casa para curarse las fuertes heridas. Y mientras tanto, Toshiro la miraba alejarse. El pobre estaba hecho un mar de dudas y preguntas. Ella no paraba de asombrarlo con su actitud. Nunca antes había conocido a una chica igual.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, conocía más aspectos de su tosca personalidad… La chica parecía como si fuera una terrible caja de pandora que poco a poco empezaba a abrirse ante sus ojos… Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al pensar lo que algún día podría ocurrir si aquella caja se abriera por completo….

* * *

Re-editado 09/03/13. Creo que será el último capítulo que re-edite. Hace poco volví a leer toda mi historia y creo que este capítulo, era el que más necesitaba de modificación para hacerlo más fluido. Si veis algún error perdonarme, pero lo he re-escrito del tirón :).

Bueno 4 capitulo up xD, este estuvo más movido que el anterior, sé que muchos me pueden odiar por hacer que Karin se desilusionará de esa forma con Hitsugaya, pero yo siempre he visto a Karin una chica muy dura, que no está acostumbrada a cosas románticas, siempre rodeada de chicos, ella estaba enamorada platónicamente de él.

Además por su parte el es un chico también muy duro, ha tenido una infancia un tanto dura por lo que por su cabeza pasan mil cosas antes de plantearse tener una relación con una chica humana que conoció tiempo atrás y que hasta ahora está conociendo más a fondo, eso no quiere decir que a medida que el fanfic avance las cosas cambien.

LilyLunaLupinMalfoy yo también estaba algo cansada de eso XD, como bien digo arriba no entiendo como con un contacto tan suave de los dos ella ya caiga rendida a sus pies, además el capítulo del futbol solo pasa en el anime así que imagínate XD.

Ryuhi-chan pues ya Shiro-chan sabe que es Karin pero metió las de caminar con ella, y ahora la chica está muy dolida u_u.

Kokoa Tanner Wayland el próximo capítulo lo tengo ya escrito solo que estoy reeditándolo cambiando cosas, seguramente en breve estará actualizado.

Diva-Hitsugaya ó_ó Jo no creo que de momento la expulsen… aunque bueno podría ponerlo eh xD.

LuNaShinRa no te podrás quejar que ha habido algo de sangre… no mucha pero bueno xD algo es algo, y tu idea de la revista Shinigamis me ha encantado luego pondré algo sobre eso XD, y te pondré como autora de la noticia XD.


	5. Bajo Presión

5. Bajo Presión

Los días pasaban rápidamente mientras los dos jóvenes seguían en la misma tónica de ignorarse mutuamente, Hitsugaya seguía estancado en su investigación, no tenia ningún tipo de dato nuevo o aparición de uno de esos extraños hollows, por lo que empezó a creer que tal vez se habría precipitado sobre sus conclusiones, así que decidió darse un tiempo límite y si al cabo de mes y medio no obtenía mayores avances dejaría la investigación.

Hitsugaya iba caminando hacia el colegio como se había convertido en su rutina diaria, al llegar a la puerta vio como le esperaban el mismo grupo de chicas de todas las mañanas, las chicas al verlo se acercaron a él y empezaron a saludarle y a parlotear alegremente, el chico paso silencioso por entre la tromba de chicas para dirigirse a su clase, el colegio le gustaba por lo que aprendía sobre el mundo de los humanos, sobre su cultura, su historia etc… aunque había una cosa que si tenía clara, que las chicas humanas eran raras, algunas parecían como animales en celo, otras tantas parecían fantasmas como si no existieran y en el otro grupo las raras como Karin.

En un principio se sorprendió ante el acoso de las chicas pero rápidamente se acostumbro a encontrar su taquilla o pupitre lleno de cartas, regalos comida etc… al principio se agobiaba un poco pero después simplemente cogía todo lo que no pudiera comer y lo tiraba a la basura, el no tenía tiempo para estar leyendo todas las tonterías o abriendo cada regalo, finalmente entro la clase y estaban los alumnos repartidos por pequeños grupos hablando animadamente, Hitsugaya se dirigió directo a su sitio hasta que Yuma-chan se interpuso en su camino.

- Buenos días Tooshiirooo-chan –exclamo la joven como si cantara su nombre mientras le sonreía coquetamente- sabes mi padre me ha dado unos boletos para ir al cine, son boletos para el estreno de la última película de acción de mi actor preferido Kyo Kusonaga, y yo pensé que te gustaría venir conmigo.

El joven miro los boletos impasible, después alzo la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de la chica que brillaban como si tuvieran estrellitas dentro, sin decirle nada siguió caminando.

- Vale te dejare tu boleta sobre tu mesa –siguió hablando Yuma-chan a sus espaldas actuando como si él no hubiera pasado de ella, la chica lo siguió mientras seguía parloteando-

Hitsugaya llego hasta a su asiento y miro de reojo a Karin, la chica por variar estaba mal sentada con esa actitud de pasotismo total, pero esta vez estaba llena de vendajes por los brazos y curas en el rostro, además se le veía un poco amoratado el ojo, Hitsugaya se planto al lado de la chica y la interrogo.

- ¿Que ha pasado Kurosaki? -preguntó el joven con semblante serio-

La chica movió la cabeza para el otro lado para evitar la presencia de él.

- Te estoy preguntando qué ha pasado –volvió a preguntar el-

Yuma-chan al ver que el chico que le gustaba estaba hablando con el monstruo de la clase, decidió entrometerse.

- No pierdas tu tiempo Toshiro-chan –exclamo ella mientras ponía su mano sobre el brazo de el- ella es un monstruo por más que quieras hablar con ella no te responderá, admiro mucho que te preocupes por ella, pero en serio no pierdas tu tiempo.

Hitsugaya pudo ver como Karin apretaba las manos de la ira ante las palabras de la chica, el se giro para ver a Yume-chan, su mirada era seria y penetrante daba miedo, la chica al verlo retiro su mano de su hombro.

- No te metas en mis asuntos muchacha –sentencio el- y deja de llamarme por mi nombre, por lo menos emplea el tiempo que utilizas en tus estupideces para aprender buenos modales.

La clase entera empezó a murmurar, nadie nunca había tratado así a Yume-chan, la chica estaba acostumbrada a que todo el mundo girara a su alrededor, sintió la presión de los demás y antes de derrumbarse saco fuerzas de flaqueza y empezó a reírse desaforadamente.

- Buena broma me has hecho Toshiro-chan –exclamo la chica mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que simulaba que fueran de risa- mira con la risa que me has hecho dar he llorado de la risa, ahora si me disculpas voy a retocarme el maquillaje.

Yume-chan se alejo del joven mientras iba cantando una canción muy animada, se fue a donde sus amigas y se retoco un poco, Hitsugaya se quedo un tanto sorprendido por la reacción de ella, pero le daba igual ahora quería saber que le había pasado a Karin, la cual seguía enfurruñada en su asiento.

- ¿Que te paso Kurosaki? –volvió a preguntar el insistentemente- ¿has vuelto a meterte en una pelea?

La chica se levanto repentinamente y ante el asombro de todos se puso a gritarle al chico.

- ¿QUE NO TE METAS EN MIS ASUNTOS QUIERES?

La chica tomo su maleta y se fue hecha una furia de la clase, ese día iba a hacer novillos, no estaba de humor para aguantar interrogatorios de nadie, después de la salida tempestuosa de la chica entro el profesor y se encontró con el salón en silencio todos estaban mirando a Hitsugaya que se había quedado parado en su sitio pensando sobre lo que debería hacer, el chico era considerado un prodigio pero el verse envuelto en una situación que no comprendía le molestaba de sobremanera, su primer pensamiento fue seguir a la chica, pero recordó lo que había pasado aquel día así que descarto dicha idea…. ¿Pero y si Karin estaba herida por el ataque de un hollow? este podría volver a atacarla, la venita del capitán empezó a pronunciarse de manera exagerada, estaba empezando a disgustarse mucho mas, finalmente decidió que era más el riesgo que corría la chica sola ante un hollow, que el riesgo que pudiera correr el por parte Karin.

Se giro sobre sus talones para irse de la clase y se topo de frente con el rostro del profesor que le miraba un tanto contrariado sin entender, sin decir una palabra el joven le esquivo y salió decidido de la clase dejando tras de sí un aluvión de murmullos sobre lo que había sucedido, Hitsugaya comprendió al momento que se había demorado mucho en decidir qué hacer, empezó a buscar a Karin por todas partes sin resultado, no podía sentir el reiatsu de la chica, así que fue a casa de ella a montar guardia para esperarla, pero pasaron las horas sin que la chica diera señales de vida hasta que finalmente apareció en el umbral de su puerta, ya era de noche y gracias a la luz del portal pudo observar que estaba en buen estado, Hitsugaya se sintió aliviado y se dispuso a dormir en el tejado de la casa contigua, mañana hablaría con Karin quisiera ella o no.

* * *

Karin salió de la clase hecha un furia tenía mucha rabia, otra vez alguien la catalogaba sin preguntar antes, odiaba cuando eso le pasaba pero no entienda porque más le molestaba si el que la malinterpretaba era Toshiro, la chica sabía que tenía que calmarse así que se dirigió al único sitio que sabía que podría desahogarse a gusto, hacía tiempo había descubierto una nave industrial abandonada llena de diversos objetos, muebles de oficina, maquinas que parecían ser de empaquetado de productos muy antiguas, era un lugar muy lúgubre por lo que se veía nadie en años había estado en ese lugar.

La chica aprovecho y lo volvió su lugar especial, la chica se las ingenio para ir limpiando el lugar y tirar cosas dejando un espacio muy grande en su interior, después puso un candado con una cadena gruesa para que nadie más entrara, sabía que era una violación directa a las leyes de propiedad, ella estaba como okupa en esa nave, pero bueno no le importaba ya se había metido en líos mayores y uno más que mas daba, además emplear ese tiempo adecuando aquel sitio le hizo entretenerse durante un buen tiempo, y ese lugar se volvió su lugar especial lo utilizaba para tranquilizarse o descargar su ira contra un improvisado saco de boxeo hecho por ella, al cual se dedicaba pegarle patadas y puños mientras dejaba salir toda su rabia, gracias a eso la chica había adquirido mas fuerza de la que ya disponía.

Karin rápidamente se introdujo en su escondite y se fue a un rincón en donde tiro su maleta y se sentó, alzo la cabeza y la dejo caer suavemente contra la pared mientras que recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

*-*-* FLASH BACK *-*-*-*

Karin iba maldiciendo su mala suerte, por variar su hermana le había pedido que fuera un momento a la tienda que estaba abierta las 24 horas a comprar algunas cosas para el evento del otro día, a Yuzu la noche le daba miedo así que le pidió el favor y Karin simplemente no pudo negarse, además si no iba a comprar se iban a quedar todos en casa si sus respectivos obentos, Karin se quejo pero Yuzu le dijo que por descarte era ella la que menos ocupada estaba de todos en casa, así que salió echando chispas de allí, ya estaba un poco entrada la noche así que aligero el paso mientras iba rápidamente a la tienda.

La chica decidió acortar camino por un parque, y aunque fuera de noche se podían ver a algunos grupos sospechosos de personas, la chica paso sin mirar nadie, sabía que lo mejor en esos casos era pasar de largo sin ver a nadie, lo que la chica no sabía es que se había ganado el interés de un par de chicos los cuales le siguieron, al cabo de un rato la chica escucho pasos a sus espaldas, miro con el rabillo del ojo y pudo ver que eran dos hombres de mediano tamaño, la chica aligero mas el paso para ganar distancia con esos extraños hombres, pero estos también aceleraron el paso, Karin empezó a estudiar sus opciones de escape, y cuando lo tuvo claro empezó a correr a toda velocidad, los hombres al verla correr la persiguieron, la chica giro por una esquina y cuando los hombres llegaron allí corriendo, la chica recibió al primero con una patada en el costado, el hombre cayó al suelo al instante y su compañero al verlo herido se saco una navaja del bolsillo y le amenazo.

- Dame todo tu dinero o te rajo aquí mismo perro –por su acento se denotaba que era un ladrón de poca monta-

Karin sintió miedo cuando vio la navaja, pero sabía que si demostraba miedo el hombre le atacaría, además si el descubría que ella era chica seguramente se atrevería a hacerle algo, la chica miro al hombre que estaba en el suelo que empezaba a incorporarse y rápidamente le pego otra patada en el estomago que lo dejo otra vez en el suelo, después volvió a mirar al primer atacante y ante el desconcierto del ladrón la chica se giro y empezó a correr de nuevo.

- ¡MALDITO PARA! ¡QUE TE MATO! -gritaba el hombre desaforadamente a sus espaldas-

Karin corrió con todas sus fuerzas trato de perder al ladrón por entre las callejuelas, pero era muy ágil, ella tenía que hacer algo para escaparse de él, así que en un intento de despistarlo cuando le había ganado algo de distancia, ella se metió en un callejón sin salida, pensó que el hombre sería tan tonto de pensar que ella no sería capaz de encerrarse a sí misma.

Se escondió detrás de un grupo de cajas que habían apiladas al final, y se quedo quieta tratando de tranquilizar su respiración para que el hombre no la detectara, aquel callejón era inmundo, aparte de las cajas estaba lleno de basuras y cuando la chica se metió dentro salieron varias ratas, cuando el ladrón llego al lugar su primera opción fue seguir por el otro lado pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio pasar una rata corriendo.

Karin no escuchaba al hombre, habían pasado unos cuantos minutos y tenía el corazón a mil, y como no pasaba nada pensó que el peligro había pasado, salió lentamente de detrás de las cajas y avanzo unos pasos hasta que se encontró con el hombre de frente que le miraba con una sonrisa sádica.

- ¿Me creías tan estúpido basura? pagaras tu estupidez con tu vida. -exclamo el mientras en la oscuridad movia la navaja haciendola brillar-

Sin mediar mas palabra el hombre se lanzo contra ella navaja en mano, lanzo un navajazo certero al torso de la chica, esta hábilmente salto hacia atrás esquivándole, el hombre siguió atacándola mientras que ella seguía esquivando, Karin vio una oportunidad clara y le metió una patada en una de las rodillas haciéndole perder un poco el equilibrio, cuando el hombre se encorvo un poco por la pérdida de estabilidad la chica le metió una brutal patada a la mano tirando la navaja lejos.

Pero el ladrón era un hombre de la calle que había estado en multitud de peleas, no sería un hueso fácil de roer, Karin estaba acostumbra a pelear con grupos de jóvenes que peleaban solo por diversión o agrediendo a otros, era raro encontrarte con alguno que fuera ¨hábil¨ ya que acostumbraban a pelear aprovechándose de la ventaja de ser mas personas, pero este ladrón era diferente, había tenido una vida muy dura y sabia lo que era la ley del más fuerte de matar o morir luchando.

El ladrón al verse sin el arma saco rápidamente de su bolsillo un puños americano, se abalanzo a la chica con toda su fuerza, la chica encajo varios golpes que la mermaron un poco, los dos se enfrascaron en una pelea donde los dos recibían y los dos daban, la chica trato varias de darle su ataque mortal en la entrepierna pero el hombre era ágil y la esquivaba una y otra vez, en uno de los golpes del ladrón Karin se estrello contra la pared y cayó al suelo de rodillas, el se acerco a ella y le metió un golpe fuerte en el estomago que la dejo sin aire, el ladrón aprovecho para meterle otro golpe en la cara, la chica del golpe cayó al suelo pesadamente al momento del impacto se le cayó su inseparable gorra roja , el hombre se acerco dispuesto a darle otro golpe y cuando se acerco la chica alzo la mirada y se encontró con la de él, este al ver que era una chica se quedo asombrado.

Karin supo que ese era el momento ideal para contraatacar, cerca de ella había un trozo de madera de una caja que estaba hecha añicos, la chica rápidamente lo tomo con la mano y se lo estampo al hombre en la cabeza, este al sentir el dolor se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, mientras tanto la chica aprovecho para molerlo a golpes haciéndole caer de rodillas, cuando lo vio en el suelo inconsciente tiro el palo y salió corriendo tan rápido como se lo permitía su maltrecho cuerpo, finalmente cuando se sintió segura se detuvo y se miro las heridas, tenía sangre en el rostro y moretones feos por todo el cuerpo, le dolía mucho el costado donde había recibido un fuertísimo golpe, la chica se palpo el costado y parecía que había tenido suerte no le había roto ninguna costilla.

Karin se acerco a una fuente cercana y allí se limpio la sangre con agua, se acomodo la ropa y se dejo el pelo suelto y se puso otra vez la gorra así de esa manera escondería su golpeado rostro, después fue a la tienda a comprar y como siempre tendría que actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, además seguramente si contaba lo que le había pasado nadie le creería que le habían tratado de atracar, todos asumirían que fue otra de las ¨peleas¨ sin sentido de ella… la chica se sentía tan miserable sin que nadie que la comprendiera o la escuchara.

Termino la compra sin incidentes y cuando volvió a casa, Yuzu se estaba bañando con lo cual solo tuvo que dejar la compra en la cocina, después se fue a su cuarto a curarse las heridas, allí ella tenía escondido un pequeño botiquín para realizarse curas pequeñas.

*-*-*-*-* END FLASH BACK *-*-*-*-*-

Karin comprendió que no podía seguir así, tenía que tomar una decisión sobre el rumbo que su vida tomaría, tenía que encontrar la manera de romper con ese espiral de violencia que le rodeaba, porque entre tantas peleas y los hollows seguramente algún día ella saldría muy mal parada de todo aquello, si tan solo tuviera a alguien que le pudiera enseñar a defenderse, la chica se quedo dormida al cabo de un rato.

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo y sobre la ciudad de karakura se empezaban a vislumbrar los primeros rayos de sol, Rukia se encontraba parada en el mismo lugar donde por primera vez había vislumbrando un amanecer en aquella ciudad, que tantas alegrías y tristezas le había dado, después de tantos años ella se había animado a volver, aunque sabía que era muy duro para ella pero tenía que arreglar unos asuntos con Urohara, el tenia una mercancía que le hacía falta, la chica escondió su reiatsu para que nadie la detectara, y con la agilidad que la caracterizaba empezó a saltar de tejado en tejado.

Después de un rato de su vertiginosa carrera por los tejados Rukia se dio cuenta que se estaba frente de la casa de Ichigo, la chica se quedo paralizada al darse cuenta, todo su ser le pedía a gritos que saltara a la ventana del joven para verlo, pero la razón le decía que no debía hacerlo… ella sabía que no debía volver a ver nunca más a Ichigo.

Rukia trato de moverse para alejarse de ese lugar pero el cuerpo no le respondía, hasta que vio algo en un tejado cercano que la dejo completamente sorprendida, allí estaba el capitán Hitsugaya acostado sobre el tejado y por lo que parecía estaba durmiendo, la chica se acerco lentamente para ver si el capitán se encontraba bien, le movió suavemente con el pie y al hacerlo el joven abrió los ojos de par en par asustado, el capitán busco con la mirada algún tipo de atacante y se encontró con Kuchiki Rukia que estaba parada a su lado y lo miraba un tanto desconcertada, justo en ese momento de fondo se escucho como Karin se despedía de su padre para ir al colegio, la chica estaba saliendo más temprano que de costumbre, los dos shinigamis se escondieron rápidamente para evitar ser vistos.

- ¿Que hace aquí capitán Hitsugaya? –pregunto Rukia entre susurros-

- Estoy vigilando a la hermana de Kurosaki –Toshiro sabía que Rukia no era el tipo de chica que se burlaría de él, por lo que considero oportuno ponerla un poco al día de la situación- tengo la sospecha que Kurosaki Karin está siendo atacada por una entidad hollow que nunca antes habíamos visto.

- ¿Eh? –exclamo sorprendida- ¿pero cómo puede ser eso posible?

- No lo sé, pero ahora tengo que seguirla, no puedo confirmar nada pero creo que la vida de ella corre peligro -aseguro el joven con semblante serio-

Los dos shinigamis bajaron del tejado y siguieron a la chica, una vez llegaron al colegio los dos shinigamis se quedaron a fuera, Rukia le pidió al capitán amablemente que le informara lo que estaba pasando, el capitán acepto y los dos fueron a la terraza del colegio, donde él le conto lo que había sabia.

* * *

Karin miraba un tanto extrañada el asiento vacío de Hitsugaya, sentía una pequeña punzada en el corazón al ver su sitio vacio, tal vez Hitsugaya se hubiera molestado por su actitud de ayer y hubiera decidido dejar el colegio, además Souma esos días no había ido al colegio porque estaba enfermo… aunque claro desde la última pelea con él, el chico no hablaba con ella, la chica puso la cabeza sobre el pupitre mientras aclaraba un poco su mente e ideas, las horas de clase fueron eternas para ella, quería salir de aquel lugar para irse al parque a comerse su evento mientras miraba los arboles, por fin cuando sonó la campana los estudiantes empezaron a salir lentamente, Karin tomo su evento y cuando se preparaba para salir Yuma-chan y sus amigas le cortaron el paso.

- ¡Karin querida! tienes un aspecto terrible ¿que te ha pasado? –exclamo Yuma-chan con fingida preocupación- ven te acompañamos al baño para ayudarte a arreglarte un poco para disimular esos moretones.

- ¿Que quieres de mi Yuma? –pregunto exasperada Karin-

- Jo… antes que me preocupo por ti, ¿porque me tratas así? –respondió Yuma con otra pregunta mientras hacía morros- venga no seas mala ven al baño con nosotras para que te ayudemos.

- No voy contigo a ninguna parte –respondió Karin mientras miraba para otro lado esperando que Yuma la dejara en paz-

Yuma-chan frunció el ceño, odiaba cuando alguien le contradecía, así que utilizo su mejor carta.

- Profesor Torimeee –llamo Yuma al profesor implorándole- por favor ayúdeme estoy muy preocupada por Karin, ese golpe que tiene en el rostro se le está inflamando mucho, yo le estoy pidiendo que venga al baño conmigo para echarle agua y no quiere mi ayuda.

El profesor que aun estaba en el salón organizando unas hojas, alzo la mirada miro al grupo de sonrientes muchachas y el rostro golpeado de Karin, bajo la mirada otra vez centrándose en sus papeles.

- Señorita Kurosaki, acompañe a la señorita Kimeno al baño –la voz del maestro denotaba desdén, Karin no era propiamente santo de su devoción- Tsk. para una vez que las chicas se preocupan por usted se comporta así.

Yuma-chan miro con mirada de vencedora a Karin mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa un tanto sombría.

- Vamos querida hazle caso al profesor ven con nosotras.

Karin ante la presión de las chicas y las palabras del profesor las siguió, mientras pensaba en lo que le podría esperar en el baño, una vez llegaron allí Yuma-chan empujo a Karin contra una pared, la chica del impacto sintió como su maltratado cuerpo se estremecía por el dolor, aun no estaba recuperada del todo.

- ¡ERES UN PUTA KARIN! –le grito Yuma-chan- ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARLE ASI A MI TOSHIRO-CHAN?

Karin le miro con rabia sabia que Yuma tenía dos caras, y ahora le estaba mostrando su cara más violenta.

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A HABLARLE A SI A TOSHIRO ME ENTIENDES!¡GUARDA EL PUESTO QUE TE CORRESPONDE ZORRA!

- Déjame en paz Yuma, -exclamo Karin mientras se controlaba, sabía que no tenía que perder el control con Yuma, si no quería meterse en problemas-

- ¿QUE TE DEJE EN PAZ?-pregunto Yuma, la cara de la chica estaba totalmente trastornada por la ira-¡NUNCA TE DEJARE EN PAZ! ¡ME OYES NUNCA!

Una de las chicas le paso un recipiente lleno de agua que la chica utilizo para mojar a Karin, ella se sorprendió al sentir el agua y ver lo extraño que se estaba tornando la situación, las compinches de Yuma estallaron en risas al ver a Karin humillada de esa manera, así que decidieron participar en el juego y empezaron a tirarle más agua a Karin, la chica aguantaba estoicamente el agua apoyada en la pared, mientras que el agua caía por todo su cuerpo y su pelo se le pego a la cara, las chicas al ver que ella no reaccionaba empezaron a pegarle pequeñas patadas en las piernas, pero para Karin eso era nada comparado con lo que había vivido antes.

Karin siguió impasible recibiendo golpes de las chicas, las cuales al ver que ella no reaccionaba iban subiendo mas el nivel de los golpes azuzadas por Yuma-chan, pero por mas que le maltrataban Karin no reaccionaba, Yuma-chan monto en cólera y tomo a la chica de los hombros y la retiro de la pared tirándola al suelo como un trapo, después se acerco a ella y con una mano tomo todo el pelo de Karin jalándolo hacia arriba haciendo que la chica levantara la cabeza, después una de sus amigas se acerco y empezó a pegarle cachetadas, en una de las cachetadas le partieron el labio inferior, pero Karin seguía con la mirada perdida.

Yuma-chan al ver que no había forma que ella reaccionara, puso en marcha el plan alternativo , le pidió a Emi que le trajera lo que tenían preparado para Karin, mientras las otras dos chicas inmovilizaban a Karin una sujetándole cada brazo, Yuma-chan jalo mas fuerte el largo cabello de la chica que aun estaba mojado.

- ¡A ver si Hitsugaya se atreve a hablarte después de esto! –el rostro de la chica era un poema parecía una sicópata en éxtasis-

La chica tomo el objeto que eran unas tijeras y empezó a cortar el pelo de la chica sin compasión, Karin sentía que algo le estaban haciendo en el pelo, pero Yuma-chan fue más rápida y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en su mano tenia la hermosa caballera de Karin, el pelo restante cayo desordenadamente sobre la cara de la chica, que al ver esto se quedo en estado de shock, con las pupilas muy dilatadas y abrió la boca por la sorpresa, Yuma se puso frente a la Karin para ver su expresión, después le tiro lo que quedaba de su melena a sus pies, Karin miro el pelo tirado en el suelo y un recuerdo cruzo su mente.

*-*-*- FLASH BACK**-*-*-

- Nee-chan! ¡Tienes que poner de tu parte para verte bonita! –Le riño Yuzu mientras miraba a su hermana con su típica ropa – ¡tienes una cara muy bonita para llevar siempre esa horrible gorra!

- Por favor Yuzu, me gusta cómo voy vestida. –exclamo Karin cansada, siempre su hermana le decía lo mismo-

- Pero… con lo bonita que te verías sin esa horrible gorra –exclamo Yuzu haciendo morros- ¿porque por lo menos no te dejas crecer el pelo nee-chan?

- ¿Eh? –Karin se sorprendió por el comentario de su hermana-

- ¡Si! Eso es déjate crecer el pelo seguro así te veras más bonita –Yuzu miraba a su hermana con estrellitas en los ojos mientras que ponía las manos a forma de plegaria-

- ¿ehh? –Karin lo sabia su hermana estaba loca-

- ¡Si el pelo largo te hará ver más bonita! Además así seguramente te parecerás mas a mama con su largo cabello –exclamo la joven con alegría-

Karin miro a su hermana que le sonreía alegremente, aunque Yuzu no lo supiera ella enviaba a su hermana, para Yuzu todo era tan emocionante, se alegraba con cualquier cosa, además ella enviaba a Karin por ver espíritus, cosa que para ella era un suplicio, lo que daría Karin por no tener esa habilidad que tantos dolores de cabeza le causaba.

- Vamoooss nee-chan hazlo por mí –siguió insistiendo la chica mientras le ponía su mejor mirada de cachorrito recién abandonado-

- ¡Está bien! ¡está bien! –exclamo Karin mientras sonreía- si con eso eres feliz lo hare.

- Graciass eres la mejor hermana del mundo –dijo Yuzu mientras se abrazaba a su hermana riendo-

*-*-*-*-*-* END FLASH BACK *-*-*-*-*-*

Karin reacciono cuando escucho las risas de las chicas, en ese preciso momento la su ira exploto como un volcán en erupción, apretó las manos fuertemente y se levanto, la mirada que les hizo a las chicas les hizo dejar de reírse en el acto, las cuales retrocedieron instintivamente del miedo al ver sus ojos, sabían que habían abierto una caja de pandora con terribles consecuencias.

Sin darles tiempo a huir Karin rápidamente se centro primero por la segunda al mando del grupo de Yuma, Emi la que antes le había pasado las tijeras a Yuma, Karin le metió un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago haciendo caer a la chica sin aire al suelo, después se giro hacia a las otras dos chicas que antes la habían sujetando, como un lince se acerco a la una de la chicas que empezó a correr y la detuvo con una patada en el estomago, que del impacto la hizo retroceder e impactar contra la otra estrellándose finalmente las dos contra la pared.

La única que quedaba aun en pie era Yuma-chan que la miraba asustada en una esquina del baño, cuando vio que Karin se acercaba pego un pequeño grito y trato de huir, pero Karin la tomo rápidamente por el cabello y la detuvo en seco, Yuma se giro para intentar soltarse, y fue cuando Karin le metió un puñetazo brutal en la cara que le partió la nariz, la chica empezó a sangrar abundantemente mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara, Karin se la llevo a jalándola del pelo a donde estaban las tijeras, las recogió del suelo y le corto el pelo igual que había hecho Yuma con ella, cuando acabo de cortárselo tiro a Yuma-chan contra el suelo, la chica se revolvía en el suelo del dolor mientras gritaba.

En esos momentos entraron un grupo de estudiantes que acudieron al oír los gritos de la chica, los estudiantes al ver la escena y la cara de Karin retrocedieron asustados, al momento entro un profesor que al ver la escena hizo salir a todos del baño, después se acerco a las chicas que estaban en el suelo para comprobar su estado, mientras con el rabillo del ojo miraba a Karin vigilante y con recelo que también le atacara, al cabo de un rato el baño estaba lleno de adultos.

* * *

Siento mucho la tardanza con este capítulo pero lo he re-editado y re-escribido varias veces, espero que nadie se haya molestado por el grado de violencia de las chicas, pero mi idea es llevar a Karin a un estado un tanto critico, también he de decir que estoy ultimando el próximo capítulo para subirlo en breves.

Yue Yuna :D que ilu leerte, se que también lees mi otro fanfic me alegra mucho saber que también lees este :D.

Monika-Uchiha waaa que guay xD, no sabes cuando vi tu Nick con tu review en este fanfic no me lo podía creer xD, mm que eres igual que Karin… ¿no serás igual de bruta y violenta como ella no?... (miedo XD), este fanfic tratare de actualizarlo pronto pero será subir capitulo de este y capitulo del otro, con lo cual irán a la par creo ñ.ñU, saludos ;D

Diva-Hitsugaya pues Isshin las va a pasar malas el próximo capitulo jajajajaja, ya si se que debería pero matsumoto tiene sus razones para estar ¨tranquila¨, ya más adelante se verán sus motivos _.

Ryuhi-chan gracias por el review y por leerme :D, espero que con lo raro de este capítulo no dejes de leerme xD.

Taiga Joker me imagino que con la paliza que les metió a las chicas te habrás quedado a gusto XD, el fanfic no estará centrado en el romance de los dos, es el comienzo de toda la historia ya el próximo capítulo empezaran a cambiar las cosas, pero quería que la relación amor – odio con Hitsugaya quedara clara desde el principio, sobre Hinamori si que estará en mi fanfic, me encantaría poderte decir cómo, pero eso arruinaría todo xD, eso si yo tengo un concepto diferente de Hinamori., también sobre Orihime también me reservo lo que pienso porque también saldrá en mi fanfic xD.

LuNaShinRa vaya si tienes ideas tal vez podrías tratar de escribir, yo es que también tengo muchas ideas y hasta ahora se me da por escribir XD, ahora no se si estarás contenta con lo de la sangre O_oUUU, pse lo de las faltas de redacción en este me he preocupado de verlo mas, por eso me demorado mas subiéndolo u.u, pero si sale algo mas gomen mi cerebro no da para tanto jajajajaja, sobre que Hitsugaya la defienda… pos va a ser que no de momento XD.


	6. Partida

6. Partida.

Habían pasado varias horas después del incidente, Karin se encontraba recluida en su habitación, Isshin había ido a recogerla al colegio y se había enfrenado con el director y los padres de las otras chicas, su padre había tenido que correr con todos los costes de las curaciones de las chicas, y a Karin la habían suspendido del colegio por 15 días, en un principio le habían expulsado, pero en el colegio tenían en muy buena estima al doctor y le dieron otra oportunidad a Karin.

Karin seguía sentada en su cama en un estado catatónico, aun llevaba el pelo hecho girones su hermosa melena había desparecido, poco a poco fue anocheciendo y la luz de la luna entro por la habitación, Karin sintió como la embargaba una gran tristeza y lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas al recodar.

*-*-*- FLASH BACK *-*-*-*-*

Isshin se encontraba sentado en una silla del comedor mientras frente a él estaba Karin con la mirada baja, su padre trataba de entender lo que había pasado, pero no podía.

- ¿Pero qué has hecho Karin? –Le pregunto su padre con semblante serio- nunca debes atacar a alguien de esa manera.

La chica continuaba en silencio, su padre dio la última calada de su cigarro para después apagarlo en el cenicero.

- ¿Me entiendes? No debes pegar a nadie así, además esas chicas no te habían hecho nada. –Termino la frase mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

Karin alzo la mirada desolada, su padre creía que ella les había atacado sin motivo, sus manos empezaron a temblar de la rabia, otra vez la pre-juzgaban sin saber los motivos, la chica apretó los puños y su ira exploto en la cara de su padre.

- ¿Y TU QUE SABES?¿ ESTABAS ALLI? YO NO LAS ATAQUE ME ATACARON ELLAS. –grito la chica mientras pegaba un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa.

Su padre al ver la actitud de la chica se puso de pie y la increpo.

- ¡Karin! ¡No me mientas! ¿¡Cómo te van a atacar!¡Además estaban llenas de heridas las que TÚ les causaste! –Exclamo Isshin mientras señalaba a Karin- ¡Además tu siempre estas golpeando a la gente! ¡Y esto no puede seguir así! Tienes que cambiar no puedes ser así de violenta.

- Papa… -la chica no daba crédito a lo que oía, ella tenía el rostro descompuesto los ojos estaban abiertos como platos y la boca la tenía abierta, ni su propio padre le creía, ¿en qué momento su vida había cambiado tanto?, la chica bajo la mirada y se llenó de ira todo el cuerpo le temblaba de la rabia, alzo de nuevo la mirada y miro a su padre con ira- ¡TE ODIO!

Karin salió corriendo de la cocina mientras escuchaba como su padre gritaba a sus espaldas, la chica llego a su cuarto y se encerró en él.

*-*-*-*-*-* END FLASH BACK*-*-*-*-*-*-

La chica se sentía tan miserable e incomprendida, así que en un arranque de locura tomo una maleta y metió algunas de sus cosas dentro, abrió la ventana y antes de salir miro por última vez su habitación de reojo.

- Adiós… -murmuro tristemente-

La chica salto ágilmente fuera de la casa y empezó a correr sin rumbo fijo, quería alejarse de todos, a ese paso terminaría hiriendo aún más a todos sus seres queridos, la noche estaba nublada por lo que apenas había visibilidad, lo único que alumbraba su camino eran las luces de las farolas de la calle, la chica siguió corriendo hasta que llego a un parque, allí empezó a caminar por él, buscando un sitio donde pasar la noche, hasta que un trueno ilumino todo, de golpe empezó a llover fuertemente, Karin se quedó parada mientras se empapaba con la lluvia, maldijo su suerte y siguió caminando, el camino de tierra que hasta hace poco era estable, ahora era solo barro lo que dificultaba caminar, finalmente la chica se resbalo en uno de ellos y se cayó de espaldas.

Karin se quedó de espaldas tirada sobre el barro mientras que la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza su cuerpo, todo le estaba saliendo mal a Karin, la chica se incorporó lentamente y dejo su maleta en el suelo, alzo la mirada al cielo nublado mientras la lluvia golpeaba y mojaba su hermoso rostro mientras que sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia, así permaneció un rato hasta que escucho una voz a su costado.

- Karin ¿estás bien?

La chica bajo la mirada y se encontró con Rukia que la miraba preocupada desde la seguridad de su paraguas, Rukia era la última persona que Karin hubiera podido pensar que la encontraría en esa situación, la chica se quedó sin habla no supo que responderle.

- ¿estas herida Karin? –volvió a preguntar Rukia al ver que Karin no le contestaba- ¿te pasa algo?

- No… -exclamo la joven mientras agachaba la cabeza, que más daba si alguien más la pre-juzgaba, ya todo le daba igual-

Rukia pudo ver claramente que a la chica le pasaba algo, así que en lugar de preguntarle nada más se acercó junto a ella y la tapo con parte de su sombrilla.

- Si pretendes acabar con tus problemas pillando una neumonía, no lograras nada Karin. –exclamo la morena mientras le sonreía débilmente-

- ¿Eh? –exclamo Karin mientras volvía a alzar la mirada hacia Rukia-

- Se nota a leguas que a ti te pasa algo, no es normal en ti estar parada en medio de la noche bajo una torrencial lluvia.

- No me pasa nada… -exclamo la joven mientras suspiraba profundamente, ella no tenía tanta confianza con Rukia para contarle sus problemas-

De golpe la débil sonrisa de Rukia se borró de su rostro y su semblante se tornó serio, frunció el ceño mientras su mirada se tornaba fría, su expresión es como si estuviera a punto de matar a alguien, Karin al verla en ese estado se sorprendió ella siempre había visto a la chica sonriendo tontamente y hablando como lo haría una típica adolecente, la Rukia que estaba frente a ella parecía una persona totalmente diferente.

Rukia apretó fuertemente las manos en torno a la sombrilla, Karin sintió como si un peligro inminente se cerniera sobre ella, la chica retrocedió dos pasos y volvió a quedar a merced de la lluvia, se puso en posición de defensa y se preparó para lo peor, Karin pensó que cualquier momento Rukia la atacaría, repentinamente a sus espaldas Karin escucho un ruido no humano, sintió un escalofrió por el cuerpo tal como lo había sentido tantas veces, y se giró levemente hacia el ruido, y justo a sus espaldas estaba un hollow que la doblaba en tamaño, la chica al verlo se asustó y retrocedió cerca de Rukia.

Rukia miraba al hollow fríamente, Karin entendió al momento que Rukia también podía ver a aquella bestia, de golpe Karin recordó que al principio Rukia le pareció un tanto extraña, pero con el paso del tiempo esa sensación había desaparecido, ahora entendía el motivo Rukia no era una chica común y corriente como las demás.

La lluvia no paraba y el suelo bajo sus pies no era seguro y ahora las dos chicas estaban en peligro, Karin no sabía qué hacer, seguramente ese hollow iba tras de ella y no tras Rukia, Karin no quería que la amiga de su hermano saliera herida, así que pensó que la mejor opción era huir, hasta que escucho la voz dura de Rukia.

- Ni se te ocurra huir Karin –la chica quito la mirada del hollow y miro a Karin- con estos monstruos eso no vale, además aprende a analizar la situación el suelo esta resbaloso pocos metros podrás correr en ese estado.

- Pe… pero… ¡nos matara! –chillo Karin llena de miedo, mientras agarraba a Rukia de un brazo fuertemente-

- No, no lo hará –exclamo Rukia mirando a la temerosa chica mientras le dedicaba una leve sonrisa- yo te protegeré no tienes nada que temer

- ¿Tu? –pregunto Karin incrédula-

Rukia asintió con la cabeza, la chica saco lo que parecía un juguete de un bolsillo, era una barra llena de colores y en uno de sus extremos había conejito un tanto deformado, Karin sintió miedo por su vida, si Rukia pensaba vencer al hollow ese cosa tan ridícula estaban muertas, Rukia se acercó el extraño aparato hacia su boca y lo presiono, del conejito salió una píldora que la chica se tragó al momento, y justo en ese instante ante una absorta Karin, Rukia se convirtió en una shinigami justo frente a sus ojos, el cuerpo de Rukia se alejó unos metros mientras iba hablando una retahíla de frases ridículas.

- ¿Quién te envía? –pregunto Rukia al hollow-

- Comerr…. Yo querer comerrr –exclamo el hollow mientras empezaba a retorcer los brazos que tenía como si fueran de goma-

Karin sintió repulsión al ver al asqueroso ser retorcerse y sintió nauseas, se llevó las manos a la cara tratando de calmarse, pero mientras que la simple presencia del ser alteraba de tal manera a la chica, Rukia seguía firme como una roca.

- Tsk... nos tocó justo uno estúpido –se quejó la shinigami con desdén-

El hollow grito fuertemente, su grito fue tan desgarrador que Karin sintió que se quedaba congelada en el momento, al escuchar el grito Rukia desenfundo una hermosa katana, después se puso en posición y dio un gran salto hacia el hollow, de un solo golpe partió al hollow por la mitad, el cual dejo escapar un pequeño grito mientras desaparecía en el aire, Rukia envaino su katana, y se dirigió hacia Karin que la miraba aun asombrada.

- ¿Estás bien Karin? –pregunto Rukia como si nada hubiera pasado-

- Tú... tú eres un shinigami! –exclamo la chica mientras retrocedía unos pasos-

- Si –Rukia se quedó en su sitio considero que era lo más prudente -

- Pero…. ¿desde Cuándo?

- Desde siempre Karin, así fue como conocí a tu hermano.

- No puede ser… yo ... yo no lo sabía –Karin aún estaba asombrada-

- La vida de tu hermano cambio desde el instante que me conoció… -dijo Rukia con profundo pesar- pero ahora eso no es lo que importa Karin, tu vida corre grave peligro

- ¿Eh? –exclamo la chica sin entender una palabra-

- ¿Este hollow no es el primero que te ataca no? –pregunto Rukia mientras se acercaba a Karin-

- Mmm…. No

- Por eso te he seguido Karin –Karin se sorprendió al escuchar que Rukia la estaba siguiendo- no puedes ir por ahí sola, no sin nadie que te ayude.

- ¿Pero qué hago? –pregunto Karin impotente- nadie me entiende le he pedido ayuda a mi hermano para que me enseñe a defenderme y no lo hace… y Hitsugaya… el… él es otra historia. –termino la frase mientras miraba al suelo con rabia-

- ¿Enseñarte a defenderte? –Rukia no entendía lo que Karin le decía-

- ¡Si enseñarme a defenderme! No me gusta ser débil, ¡quiero poder librarme de los monstruos esos yo misma! –Karin temblaba de la rabia e impotencia-

- ¿Y Ichigo no te ayuda? –pregunto Rukia incrédula-

- Dice que no me hace falta saber cómo defenderme, que él no quiere que yo arruine mi adolescencia, que quiere que sea una chica normal…

- Tsk… ¿desde cuándo tú hermano se ha vuelto tonto? –Rukia no podía entenderlo-

- ¿Cómo? –pregunto Karin sin entender la actitud de la chica-

- ¿Qué cuando se ha vuelto tonto tu hermano? el más que nadie sabe lo que es querer ser fuerte para defenderte a ti y a las personas que quieres –Rukia se veía verdaderamente molesta por la actitud de el- Ichigo no ve más allá de sus narices, no ve que si no te enseña nada te está sentenciando a ser una inútil y con ello está firmando tu sentencia de muerte, porque no siempre podrá salvarte alguien.

Karin se quedó asombrada por las palabras de Rukia, en pocas palabras había descrito como ella se sentía… Karin no podía entenderlo pero una oleada de sentimientos la envolvieron, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que alguien le daba la razón, y sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar, aun llovía pero Rukia pudo ver las lágrimas de la chica.

- Deja de llorar Karin –exclamo Rukia con dureza- estas a salvo no te ha pasado nada.

- No... no es por eso… es que… nadie me entiende… yo quiero ser fuerte lo quiero… pero nadie...

- ¿Y? –pregunto Rukia que aún estaba seria- eso es el pasado ahora tenemos que ver que hacemos, así que deja de llorar y cúbrete de la lluvia tenemos mucho que hablar y que decidir.

Karin entendió que no era el momento de ser débil, así que se limpió las lágrimas y se acercó al cuerpo humano de Rukia para ponerse debajo de la sombrilla.

- Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es que aprendas a canalizar tu poder, no puede ser posible que con esa capacidad que tengas no sepas defenderte.

- ¡Eso es lo que yo digo!

- Ya, ya, no me interrumpas por favor –le reprendió Rukia-

- Oh... ok –exclamo Karin mientras cruzaba las manos por detrás de su espalda-

- Por lo cual yo misma me encargare de enseñarte, vendrás conmigo a un lugar donde te enseñare, el entrenamiento no será fácil, pero tendrás que soportarlo si quieres vivir.

- ¿Me enseñaras en serio? –exclamo Karin con el rostro lleno de alegría-

- Es en serio, yo nunca miento.

Karin no podía creerlo, por fin alguien le ayudaría dándole las armas suficientes para defenderse, la chica estuvo tentada a abrazar de la alegría a Rukia, pero se calmó y trato de esconder su alegría, no fuera que Rukia decidiera cambiar de opinión.

- También para no preocupar a tu familia, les enviaremos una nota a tu estúpido hermano informándole sobre tu partida, ya que no fue capaz de enseñarte que por lo menos te cubra.

- Um… yo deje una nota diciendo que me fugaba de casa…. –exclamo Karin con apenas un hilo de voz, mientras sentía vergüenza ante Rukia-

Rukia se quedó mirando a la chica, menos había llegado a tiempo para ayudarla, no quería ni imaginarse lo que hubiera sido de ella totalmente sola.

- Pues entonces, tú te quedaras aquí mientras vuelvo a tu casa para destruir esa nota y dejarle una nueva solo para tu hermano.

Karin asintió mientras la morena de un salto desapareció frente a los ojos de Karin, que se quedaba otra vez con la boca abierta.

* * *

Rukia entro sigilosamente en la habitación de Karin la cual estaba a oscuras, se dirigió directa al escritorio de la chica donde estaba la nota, la tomo entre sus manos y se la guardo entre el kimono, en ese momento escucho un grito a sus espaldas.

- ¡NNNNEEEEEEEECCHHHANNNN!–Kon iba volando directo hacia Rukia, y se abrazó como un poseso al pecho de la chica, mientras caían lagrimitas por sus mejillas-

Rukia se sorprendió al verlo se sonrió alegremente, bajo su mano hacia él y lo agarro por el lomo alejándolo de un solo tirón, el peluche empezó a agitar los brazos y piernas sin parar -tratando de acercarse de nuevo a la chica.

- ¡Kon! Cuanto tiempo –exclamo Rukia-

- ¡Nechan! ¡Te he extrañado tanto! ¡déjame que te abrace! –Kon no paraba de mover sus patas como un poseso-

- No tengo tiempo ahora para eso Kon… -exclamo Rukia con tristeza-

- ¿¡Pero porque no habías vuelto! –pregunto Kon preocupado-

La mirada de Rukia se tornó triste, se quedó en silencio mientras recordaba el motivo de su abrupta marcha.

*-*-*-*- FLASH BACK *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Rukia aún se encontraba en el colegio, ya era de tarde pero la chica se había quedado mientras organizaba unos apuntes, la verdad toda esa historia del colegio le agradaba, también era cierto que si quisiera sacar buenas notas, solo tendría que usar el aparato de modificación de memoria sobre sus profesores, como lo había hecho tantas veces antes para evitarse broncas, pero desde el final de la guerra con Aizen todo estaba tan tranquilo, que ella podía centrarse en cosas tan triviales como esa.

Los rayos de sol empezaron a menguar sobre el horizonte, mientras teñían todo de un hermoso color naranja, Rukia miro por la ventana viendo el hermoso cielo que se generaba con los últimos rayos de sol, estaba absorta mirando el hermoso paisaje hasta que algo llamo poderosamente su atención, abajo en el patio del colegio estaba Ichigo arrastrando unas bolsas de basura con cara de pocos amigos y detrás de él iba Orihime sonriendo, ese día habían designado a varios de diferentes cursos para recoger las hojas de los árboles.

Rukia al verlos sonrió levemente, Orihime era una chica tan dulce, aun recordaba cuando la rescataron como se había puesto de feliz al ver a todos sus amigos, Rukia la tenía en gran estima tanto por su forma de ser como su férrea voluntad, y por otro lado Ichigo... Rukia se reclino un poco sobre la ventana, mientras que la suave brisa jugueteaba con su pelo, la chica suspiro profundamente y su mirada cambio radicalmente, palpitaba levemente mientras miraba al joven, Rukia estaba tan acostumbrada a estar al lado de Ichigo, que había vivido toda la transformación de él, desde ser un chico normal a convertirse en el gran shinigami que era ahora, se habían cambiado las tornas antes ella era la fuerte y ahora él era el más fuerte de todos, pero no solo había experimentado ese cambio, también sus facciones habían cambiado, ya no era más un crio era todo un hombre, y ello generaba reacciones encontradas en ella.

Ella deseaba estar siempre a su lado, sentir su esencia y su calor cerca, al principio cuando ella dormía en su armario se sentía tan cómoda, toda su ropa tenía un olor que la relajaba, al principio pensó que se sentía cómoda por lo suave del futon, pero después descubrió que todo el armario tenía el olor característico de Ichigo, después cuando se cambió de habitación no dormía tan cómodamente, extrañaba aquel sitio que tanto la relajaba, y aunque Ichigo no lo supiera ella se había ¨robado¨ una de sus camisas, la cual guardaba celosamente y cuando no lograba dormir la utilizaba.

Una briza fuerte hizo que Rukia despertara de sus recuerdos del armario, dejo de sonreír y se dirigió a su escritorio tomo su mochila y salió corriendo a encontrarse con Ichigo, Rukia bajo las escaleras rápidamente y se dirigió hacia donde había visto por última vez, giro por una esquina hasta que se quedó paralizada al ver que Orihime y Ichigo estaban en una situación un tanto extraña, Orihime estaba con las manos atrás mientras miraba de reojo a Ichigo y estaba más colorada que un tomate, Rukia decidió que lo más prudente seria irse y dejarlos, seguramente estaban hablando de algo personal, la chica se giró sobre sus talones pero cuando intento andar su cuerpo no se lo permitió, sentía una profunda punzada en su interior, todo su ser le pedía que fuera y los interrumpiera pero ella no era de esa clase de chica… las manos le sudaban y sentía como sus mejillas se estuvieran quemando del calor, y Rukia hizo lo que nunca pensó que sería capaz de hacer, se acercó sigilosamente a la pareja para espiarles lo que estaban hablando, encontró el escondite perfecto justo detrás de un contenedor que tenía varias cajas apiladas, desde allí podía ver y escucharles sin problema.

- ¿Quieres hablar de una vez Orihime? ¿te pasa algo? –pregunto Ichigo preocupado mientras veía a la chica pasar por toda la gama de colores desde rojo a morado-

- Es... que yo… yo… -Orihime buscaba las palabras mientras tartamudeaba- yo… tengo sentimientos… por…. ti Ichigo. –la chica termino la frase sin apenas aire-

- ¿Eh? ¿Sentimientos? –pregunto Ichigo mientras ladeaba la cabeza tratando de ver a Orihime que parecía que se iba encogiendo a cada palabra mientras escondía su rostro-

- Si… sí... sen... ti...mi...en...t...o...s –Orihime estaba al borde del precipito y Ichigo no entendía sus palabras, mucho tiempo había pasado desde aquel día en casa de Ichigo, cuando ella había confesado abiertamente que le amaba, mientras que él estaba inconsciente-

Ichigo se rasco la cabeza tratando de comprender el extraño comportamiento de Orihime, se acercó a la chica y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros infundiéndole ánimos.

- Yo también tengo sentimientos por ti Orihime –exclamo mientras sonreía, el realmente estimaba a la chica, ella se había convertido en otra hermana más para el- si tienes un problema sabes que podría ir hasta el fin del mundo solo por ayudarte, así que no temas decirte que te pasa.

Orihime alzo la mirada y vio como Ichigo la miraba con simpatía, mientras esbozaba su típica sonrisa, Orihime sintió como se perdía en los ojos del chico, y sin tener control sobre sí misma, la chica se sonrojo de nuevo mientras sus ojos vibraban viéndole, abrió ligeramente los labios mientras trataba de hablar, pero era imposible.

- ¿Orihime? –volvió a preguntar Ichigo acercándose un poco más a la chica-

Orihime abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando vio que la distancia entre los dos se reducía, y su cuerpo empezó a temblar por la tensión, él estaba a pocos centímetros de la chica, en ese momento la voluntad de ella se rompió por completo y sin ningún control los labios de ella se posaron sobre los de él, Ichigo abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y se quedó congelado mientras sentía sobre sus labios, los labios temblosos de Orihime, la chica alzo sus brazos y los puso sobre el cuello de él, cerrando más el beso, el chico no sabía cómo reaccionar, era la primera vez que alguien le besaba, todo lo había cogido tan de sorpresa que no hizo nada, hasta que Orihime rompió el beso y le miro directo a los ojos.

- Te… te amo Ichigo –exclamo la chica mientras se mordía el labio inferior -

Rukia al ver toda la escena se quedó helada, las piernas le temblaban sintió que le faltaba el aire, dio dos pasos para atrás y sus pies golpearon varias cajas, el sonido la hizo reaccionar y volvió la mirada a la pareja que al escuchar el ruido estaban mirando en esa dirección, Ichigo aparto a Orihime con semblante serio y se dirigió al lugar con cautela, cuando llego solo vio un par de cajas caídas y nada más, ya Rukia estaba muy lejos de allí.

Rukia corría sin control, mientras sin saber porque lagrimas caían de sus ojos, sentía un profundo agujero en su pecho que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande, no sabía a donde ir lo que si tenía por seguro es que no quería volver a casa de Ichigo, no sería capaz de verle a la cara.

*-*-*-* END FLASHBACK*-*-*-*

Rukia sentía como el tigre de peluche se refregaba en su pierna, frunció el ceño al ver la cara de pervertido de Kero, a la chica se le pronuncio una venita de la cabeza y le dio un patadon al peluche estampándolo contra la pared.

- ¡Nechan! ¿Cómo eres tan mala conmigo? ¡Además si te quedas parada sin hablar me aburro! –se quejó el peluche mientras se sobaba la cabeza-

- ¡Cállate Kon! –exclamo ella molesta- seguro estabas esperando a Karin para hacerle lo mismo ¿no?

- ¡NO! ¡Yo solo estaba escondido aquí! ¡Yuzu aún le gusta ponerme esas ropas ridículas! –se defendió vehemente el peluche-

- Vale... vale no quiero saber nada mas Kon –dijo la chica mientras se sobaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos tratando de aliviar la tensión- ahora escúchame bien tengo una misión para ti.

- ¿Misión? –pregunto el animado-

- Si necesito que le digas a Ichigo que Karin se viene conmigo a la sociedad de almas por una temporada, que se encargue de todo para que su familia no se preocupe.

- ¿Cómo?

- Lo que oyes, necesito que se lo digas Ichigo.

- ¿Pero no vas a ver a Ichigo? –por la mente del peluche volvieron varias imágenes del deprimido Ichigo sin Rukia- ¡seguro que se muere de ganas por verte!

- No –sentencio ella-

- P.. pero

- Me tengo que ir Kon –la chica de un salto se acercó a la ventana y antes de partir se giró a kero- no me falles es importante, me agrado verte Kon.

Y de un solo movimiento la chica desapareció como un suspiro, dejando a Kon con lagrimitas en los ojos.

* * *

Siento mucho la demora de este capítulo, pero he estado un poco liada en el trabajo , Muchas gracias a los que me escribís reviews y ponéis mi historia en vuestros favoritos :D.

Diva – Hitsugaya Mmm la verdad no había pensado en eso tienes razón, pero en este caso no fue Karin que se lo corto XD , pues Isshin de momento no sabe cómo lidiar con su hija, creo que ese aspecto le falta mucho XD.

Ryuhi-chan pues de momento Toshiro no sale, seguramente el próximo capítulo se le vea ñ_ñ.

LuNaShinRa, el pelo de Karin ahora mismo lo tiene terrible u_u, y como la chica es un desastre pues creo que lo que menos le importa ahora es eso, esperemos que ahora su situación cambie con Rukia cerca.


	7. Nuevos Horizontes

7. Nuevos Horizontes.

Hitsugaya llego al colegio como todos los días puntal, con la mirada empezó a buscar como si esperara encontrarse con alguien, pero no había nadie fuera de lo normal, solo le esperaban las mismas chicas pesadas de todos los días, el joven suspiro con desgano mientras pasaba rápidamente por entre el tumulto de chicas evitándolas con la mirada, el capitán iba con semblante serio, hacía dos días Rukia y el se habían enterado por los cotilleos de varios estudiantes que Karin había golpeado a otras chicas.

Cuando se enteraron de la pelea Rukia se preocupo por la noticia y decidió ir a casa de la chica para hablar con ella y ver como estaba, Hitsugaya acepto sin rechistar lo más seguro es que Karin no deseara hablar con el por lo que era absurdo tratar de hablare, los dos shinigamis quedaron de encontrarse al otro día por la mañana en el parque que había cerca de la casa de Karin.

Pero extrañamente al otro día Rukia no se había presentado a la cita, Hitsugaya no podía comprender que podía haberle pasado a la chica para no acudir, la llamo repetidas veces al móvil sin respuesta, y pensó que lo más prudente seria esperar hasta el otro día se encontraba con alguna de las dos en el colegio, pero no había rastro de ninguna de las dos Hitsugaya entro en clase y vio el mismo panorama, frustrado decidió que no tenía razón esperar en clase y hizo novillos mientras buscaba por la ciudad a las dos chicas, a media tarde el chico estaba sentado en un parque mientras tecleaba frenéticamente en su teléfono buscando datos, hasta que recibió una llamada.

- Moshi moshi –contesto el joven serio-

_- Capitán Hitsugaya soy Kuchiki Rukia._

- ¿Rukia? ¿que paso ayer? –pregunto el disgustado- Habíamos quedado en que hoy nos reuniríamos para me informara sobre lo sucedido con Karin.

_- Lo sé, lo siento capitán, pero ayer nos ataco un Hollow._

- ¿Cómo? –pregunto él con asombro-

_- Tenía razón capitán, el Hollow que vi ayer es totalmente diferente a los que conocemos, tampoco pude sentir su presencia hasta que estuvo muy cerca de mí._

- ¿Y Karin? ¿está bien?

_- Si, está en perfecto estado, por eso le llamo para informarle que me llevare a Karin a la sociedad de almas._

- ¿Eh? –pregunto Toshiro atónito-

_- Karin es una chica con mucho potencial, tiene que aprender a defenderse por eso me la llevare allí para enseñarla._

- Pero Kuchiki no es buena idea, no conoce el temperamento de Karin, es una chica con la que es muy difícil tratar.

_- No es como usted cree capitán, -tercio Rukia- además no se preocupe yo me encargare de todo, ya la familia Kurosaki esta avisada así que no se preocupe._

- Espero que sepa lo que hace. –dijo el joven resignado-

_- No se preocupe lo sé –respondió Rukia con seguridad- solo llamaba para informárselo._

- Mmm ok… solo una cosa más Kuchiki –pregunto el joven dudoso-

_- Dígame Capitán_

- ¿Seguro que Karin está bien? –pregunto él con voz suave- Digo… aun no se que le paso en el colegio.

_- Por eso también he decidió llevármela a la sociedad de almas, ella físicamente está bien pero emocionalmente no, pero como le dije no se preocupe yo me encargare de todo._

- Ok

Hitsugaya colgó y se quedo mirando al móvil fijamente mientras pensaba sobre todo lo sucedido, el sabia que Karin era inestable pero no era la clase de persona que agredía a personas indefensas, seguro que algo terrible tenía que haberle pasado para que golpeara a las otras chicas, Rukia no le había dicho nada lo cual en cierta forma le frustraba, pero lo más importante era que ahora Karin estaría lejos de todos los problemas, además en un lugar seguro, sin ataques ni peleas y eso era mejor para ella eso le ayudaría, el joven frunció el ceño mientras sentía un extraño vacio interior, es como si lo hubieran dejado de lado, pero el joven rápidamente alejo ese pensamiento de su cabeza y se levanto decido, el no tenía tiempo que perder pensando esas cosas… ¿o sí?…

* * *

Toshiro al otro día llego puntual a clase, el ambiente estaba enrarecido los estudiantes aun murmuraban y cotilleaban sobre la pelea de Karin, el chico paso por entre sus compañeros sin prestar atención y se sentó en su silla miro de soslayo el asiento vacío que estaba a su lado, y como si fuera un fantasma la imagen de Karin se sobrepuso sobre el asiento, el chico frunció el ceño mientras dejaba de mirar la silla y estudiaba a sus compañeros, pensando en la mejor manera de averiguar lo que había pasado, hasta que a sus oídos llego una conversación cercana de dos chicas que estaban hablando entre susurros.

_- Yuma-chan tampoco vino al colegio hoy –exclamo una joven de coletas cabello castaño-_

_- Es cierto… tiene que estar muy mal por lo de su hermoso pelo –añadió la otra chica de larga melena con pesar- y bueno también por la paliza que le metió Karin._

_- Tienes razón pobrecita… con lo buena chica que es._

_- Ya… pero también he oído que Yuma-chan, tal vez tenga parte de culpa de la paliza de que le dio Karin._

_- ¿Que me estas contando? –pregunto asombrada la chica de las coletas-_

_- ¡Sii! yo no lo podía creer tampoco, pero es como te cuento, me comento una amiga que conoce a una chica que estaba cerca cuando se origino la pelea, y escucho como Yuma-chan se burlaba de Karin por haberle cortado el pelo._

_- ¡No es posible! Ósea ¿me estás diciendo que Yuma le corto también el pelo a Karin…? no es posible. –exclamo la joven con asombro total-_

_- Si ¡como lo oyes! eso me contaron._

_- ¡Serán mentiras!, como puede Yuma hacer esas cosas… -dijo la chica de melena dedicándole una mirada de incredulidad a la otra-_

_- Tal vez... nah seguramente tienes razón… Se lo habrán inventado –dijo la chica de coletas dándole la razón a la otra, no era posible que Yuma hiciera esas cosas-_

Toshiro se quedo de piedra al escuchar toda la conversación, ¿seria cierto que Yuma ataco a Karin cortándole el pelo? un recuerdo cruzo rápidamente por su mente, recordó la noche cuando él la vio con el pelo suelto, aquella noche ella se veía tan guapa con la melena suelta hasta parecía una chica… tan decidida hermosa y peligrosa a la vez, el joven sintió un hormigueo en el estomago solo con recordarlo, justo en esos momento entro el profesor y todos se fueron a sus asientos.

El joven se quedo meditando sobre lo sucedido, pensó que el colegio no era un lugar tan apacible como el recordaba, años atrás cuando fue enviado a ayudar a Ichigo era un lugar más agradable rodeado de amigos, el lo había visto de una manera totalmente diferente de lo que era realmente, también recordó los días anteriores a su vuelta al mundo humano.

*-*-* FLASH BACK *-*-*-

Toshiro se encontraba sentado en su oficina hojeando varias hojas con cara de aburrido, en esos momento Matsumoto entro como una tromba en la oficina, la rubia iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cargada de un montón de paquetes, la chica al ver al capitán sentado con esa cara se le cayeron todos los paquetes al suelo mientras ponía una cara de horror.

- ¡Capitán! Lo siento... olvide que me pidió aquel reporte… es que... es que la tienda de accesorios para shinigamis saco una oferta el día de hoy… exclamo la rubia mientras le hacía morritos y le guiñaba el ojo al chico tratando de aminorar el regaño que se le avecinaba- y era solo por hoy…. Así que yo… yo…

- ¡Esto no puede ser Matsumoto! –exclamo el joven golpeando la mesa con los papeles, se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a la rubia- ¡siempre estamos con las mismas! Que si una rebaja en un tienda, que si la reunión de las mujeres shinigamis, que la nueva moda humana y un largo etc. –se quejo él mientras la venita de su frente palpitaba de manera peligrosa-

- Jooo ¡pero capitán! ¡No es mi culpa que saquen tantas cosas monas! –se defendió la rubia mientras se ponía a sacar cosas de las bolsas- mire mire este es el nuevo accesorio que tanto está de moda entre las chicas, es una mini cartera que se pega a la vaina de las zanpakutos, y te la puedes decorar como quieras, además no se cae…

La rubia dejo de hablar mientras que el joven la miraba con los brazos cruzados y con una ceja levantada, solo imaginarse algo tan estúpido pegado a la zanpakuto era simplemente ridículo, definitivamente a la chica le faltaba un tornillo.

- Necesito el reporte ahora mismo Matsumoto, es muy importante. –se quejo él mientras empezó a caminar hacia la salida-

- Tsk… no me engañe capitán, ese reporte no es tan importante –dijo la rubia con voz seria-

- ¿Cómo? –pregunto él mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia la rubia-

- Que ese reporte no es tan importante, como para que se moleste tanto capitán –respondió la rubia mientras miraba al chico con semblante triste- es cierto que yo soy un desastre… pero por lo menos yo hago algo…. En cambio tú te pasas las horas muertas encerado en este despacho, y llenándote mas de stress por tonterías como esta.

- ¡¿Como te atreves? –le riño él mientras su rabia iba en aumento-

- Es cierto mi capitán… debería… debería tomarse unas vacaciones… desde que no hay más problemas en la sociedad de almas, su temperamento a empeorado mucho…

- ¡No es cierto! –se quejo el-

- Es cierto… si por lo menos Kurosaki Ichigo estuviera por aquí como antes, le daría más emoción a su vida.

- ¡Matsumoto! ¡No permitiré que me hable mas así! –le amenazo el joven-

- Capitán… ¿porque no toma unas vacaciones y se relaja? –pregunto la rubia mientras le dedicaba una mira materna al joven-

- No puedo hacer eso –exclamo el joven mientras se le daba la espalda a la chica- déjame en paz Matsumoto, metete en tus asuntos.

- Lo sabia… -respondió tristemente ella, la chica se acerco a su escritorio y saco un dossier de papeles y se los entrego al capitán- por favor mire esto me gustaría que investigara esto, ya que no quiere vacaciones seguro que le esto le saca de la rutina.

El joven tomo los papeles y empezó a ojear el reporte, se acerco a una silla y se centro en leer con más detenimiento, el reporte informaba de extraños sucesos ocurridos en la ciudad de Karakura, todos muy cerca del instituto donde antes estudiaba Ichigo, se trataba sobre extraños ataques de Hollows, lo más inquietante de todo el caso es que los ataques no podían ser prevenidos, ni detenidos por ningún shinigami, y de momento los ataques se habían cobrado las vidas de tres seres humanos. Hitsugaya tiro con desdén los papeles sobre el escritorio.

- ¡Esto es una tontería! –exclamo el ojiazul con desdén- que se encargue otra persona, ese no es trabajo para un capitán.

- Mmm lo sé… -tercio la rubia- pero el shinigami que lo investigue tendrá que vivir una temporada en Karakura y asistirá a ese instituto puesto que se cree que de alguna forma los ataques están vinculados con el instituto.

- ¿Estas de broma no Matsumoto? Ese no es trabajo para mí. –volvió a quejarse el-

- Mmm tienes dos opciones capitán… -sentencio la rubia mientras miraba al joven seria- o tomas ese trabajo o me pasare los próximos meses acosándote con mis compras, llamadas, tomándote fotos para venderlas a sus admiradoras, molestarte con Hinamori, llevarte a la fuerza de compras conmigo y un laaaaaaaaarrrgoooo etc. –Matsumoto acabo la frase tocando con su dedo índice al frente del cabreado capitán-

Hitsugaya sintió como un frio le recorría por todo el cuerpo, solo de imaginarse todas esas posibles situaciones supero cualquier reticencia sobre ese trabajo, pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrieron su frente.

- No… no serias capaz… -exclamo él con voz dudosa-

- ¡Ohhh sí que lo seria!¡Estoy harta de tu comportamiento infantil capitán! ¡o tomas este trabajo o sufrirás mi acoso! Y no, NO estoy de broma.

- ¡Esto no es justo! –se defendió el capitán-

- Lo que no es justo que estés aquí encerrado todos los días como si fueras una almeja, ¡día tras día tras día!

- Matsumoto… -exclamo el mientras la venita de su cabeza palpitaba peligrosamente-

- ¡Esta decidido! Voy a decir que aceptamos el trabajo, no hay más que decir. –sentencio la rubia-

El joven trago saliva mientras miraba el reporte encima de la mesa, ella tal vez podría tener razón sobre su estado de ánimo… tal vez si sería buena idea. además… era trabajo ¿no?… no serian unas vacaciones seria una investigación… miro de reojo a la rubia que le miraba expectante, alrededor de ella estaban el montón de bolsas, con todo lo que había comprado esparcido por el suelo, ¿seria Matsumoto capaz de cumplir con su promesa de no dejarle vivir en paz si no aceptaba el trabajo? volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia la rubia que le miraba con carita de perrito abandonado suplicante, sudor frio paso por frente del capitán, suspiro profundamente como si sacara toda la desesperación que le causaba esa situación.

- Está bien Matsumoto… –exclamo el joven resignado mientras miraba para otro lado para evitar la cara de júbilo de la rubia-

Lo próximo que sintió el joven fue que Matsumoto le abrazaba fuertemente mientras introducía su cabeza entre su escote, tal como lo hacía cuando era un crio, el joven se puso rojo como un tomate mientras trataba de separarse de aquel abrazo mortal.

- ¡QUEE BIENN! –exclamo la rubia- ¡vera que no se arrepentirá capitán!

- Mat.. su..mo..to.. no .. puedo.. resp. … respirar… -exclamo el joven que empezaba a ponerse morado-

- Ohh lo siento mucho –respondió mientras lo soltaba-

El joven respiro fuertemente recobrando el aliento, tal vez al final del todo la idea de estar una temporada lejos de la rubia era toda una bendición.

- Solo una cosa Matsumoto –exclamo él cuando recupero al aliento por completo- aceptare el trabajo, pero tú no me molestaras como lo sueles hacer, me dejaras en paz y si lo incumples cancelare el trabajo y volveré, ¿entendido? –así el joven se aseguraba tener paz total-

- ¡Jooo capitán pero! –se quejo la rubia haciendo morritos-

- O lo tomas o lo dejas Matsumoto –sentencio el sabiéndose ganador-

- Está bien.. –respondió la rubia mientras hacía pucheros con la boca- prometo que no le molestare.

El capitán esbozo una tímida sonrisa en los labios mientras pensaba en ese trabajo, se acerco a la mesa y tomo de nuevo el reporte entre las manos, mientras a su mente volaban los buenos recuerdos en el mundo humano.

*-*-*-*-*-* END FLASHBACK*-*-*-*-*-*

La campana sonó anunciando el final de la clase sacando abruptamente al joven de sus cavilaciones, Hitsugaya levanto la mirada decidió y supo al momento que tendría que averiguar que le había pasado exactamente a Karin.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad una hermosa chica llena de libros iba corriendo como loca por los pasillos de la universidad de Karakura, era Orihime que por variar iba tarde a clases, la chica no había cambiado prácticamente nada desde que habían acabado con Aizen, y aunque hubieran pasado los años cara a los demás ella seguía siendo la misma, esa fachada de alegría en lo profundo de su ser no era cierta, la chica desde el rechazo de Ichigo se había sumido en una constante tristeza, lentamente ella veía como sus amigas iban encontrando esa persona especial, y ella veía como Ichigo se cerraba mas y se alejaba mucho mas de ella.

La chica vio un reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes y pego un pequeño grito, siguió corriendo esquivando gente, hasta que doblo por una esquina y se encontró de frente con lo que parecía ser un muro de piedra, el fuerte choque la hizo caer la chica quedo sentada en el suelo con todos los libros desparramados a su alrededor, Orihime rápidamente se puso de rodillas mientras se disculpaba.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho –la chica se repetía mientras se disculpaba con la cabeza acto seguido empezó a recoger los libros- lo siento en serio… no le vi… lo siento…

- ¿Como puede ver si alguien viene antes de doblar una esquina? –exclamo una voz masculina aguda- ¿Es usted tonta?

La voz aguda hizo que la chica se paralizara en el acto, aquella voz le trajo un sinfín de recuerdos y sentimientos… pero no podía ser… él había muerto hacía mucho tiempo… la chica alzo la mirada temerosa y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda que la miraban sin ningún tipo de sentimientos, es como estuvieran vacios… y su rostro era igual… ¡era el! ¡era Ulquiorra! pero no era posible…. ella la había visto desaparecer ante sus ojos, además… este chico era humano, no tenia las marcas negras en su rostro y su piel no era tan blanca y mucho menos tenia aquel cuerno característico de Espada, la chica miraba al chico con el rostro totalmente descompuesto, el joven alzo la ceja al ver que la chica no le quitaba la mirada y no recogía sus libros, el normalmente estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas se le quedaran viendo, pero nunca le había pasado de tropezarse con una y que actuara así.

- ¿Se piensa quedar toda la vida tirada en el suelo? –pregunto el joven mientras miraba a la chica como si fuera nadie-

- ¿Ulquiorra?... –se atrevió a preguntar la chica mientras le temblaba la voz-

- ¿Ulquiorra? ¿Que es eso? –pregunto el joven incrédulo ante la palabra-

- ¿No eres tu Ulquiorra? –pregunto otra vez la chica-

- Nunca antes había escuchado ese nombre, si es que eso es un nombre… -exclamo mientras volvía a elevar una ceja- ¿seguro que no se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza?

La chica estaba aturdida por completo mientras su mirada expresaba sorpresa total, Orihime seguía en el suelo mientras estudiaba cada facción del joven, ella estaba segura que él era Ulquiorra, nadie tenía un tono de voz tan envolvente como él, además de esa mirada fría, sus labios siempre en un rictus serio, su pelo..Su altura ¡era el! No cabía lugar a dudas, la chica trataba de hablar pero de su boca no salían palabras, la chica alzo la mano como había hecho la última vez que le había visto tratando de alcanzarle, el chico la miro extrañado por su actitud, hasta que unos gritos sacaron a Orihime de ese estado de embelesamiento por el chico.

- ¿Seelee? Que haces ahí parado, ven –grito un chico desde el fondo del pasillo-

- Tsk… voy no tienes porque gritar –respondió Seelee incomodo, después se giro a la chica- no corra por los pasillos, no es bueno para su salud mental.

El chico se alejo dejando a Orihime tirada en el suelo, la chica estaba hecha un lio, le habían llamado Seelee no podía ser el… la chica siguió al joven con la mirada y lo vio alejarse, hasta su espalda era igual a la Ulquiorra, Orihime recordó cuantas veces había visto esa espalda en las noches, es como si estuviera viendo al espada frente a sus ojos, la chica empezó a mover la cabeza frenéticamente de un lado a otro negándose a que aquello fuera verdad, tal vez todo era producto de su imaginación o producido por lo que había comido la noche anterior, la mezcla de nata montada, caramelo, pollo y judías no fue una buena idea después de todo … de golpe Orihime recordó que iba tarde a, la chica clase pego un pequeño grito mientras recogía sus libros frenéticamente, se levanto y se fue corriendo a clase mientras que su cabeza era un mar de dudas.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo espero que os guste, sé que muchos deseáis que el fanfic se desarrolle más rápido, pero para mí es imposible, me gusta entrar mucho en los sentimientos de los protagonistas, mostrar sus problemas su forma de actuar, y eso para mí no es posible desarrollándolo a salto de mata u_u, también he de decir que tuve una mini guerra interna por el nombre de Seelee, tuve muchos nombres en mi lista pero el que más me gusta y se amolda al personaje es ese, Seelee en alemán es espíritu :).

Diva Hitsugaya la verdad a mí la pareja de Orihime y Ichigo no es de mi agradado, pero claro la chica le quiere U_U, pse si le robas la ropa a Shiro-kun no creo que vivas para contarlo jajajaja, gracias por tu review .

Myri Weasley28 u_u la verdad es una pena que los únicos capítulos Karin-Toshiro sean relleno T_T, y el temperamento de Karin me encanta tengo especial debilidad por las chicas de temperamento fuerte ñ_ñ, mi personaje favorito de Bleach es Ulquiorra me encanta su forma de ser, la profundidad de sus pensamientos me fascina, es una personaje muy intrigante, me hizo reír mucho como pusiste a Yuma y compañía XDDD, y sobre la lentitud de la relación yo es que alucino leyendo algunos reviews en que es aquí te pillo aquí te mato, no creo que los dos sean tan ¨fáciles¨ o que tengan sentimientos tan fuertes de golpe xD, Muchas gracias por tu review :D

Toaneo07 sorry por la tardanza con el capitulo pero como puse arriba tuve lio con el nombre XD.

LuNaShinRa ya me gustaría a mí que Hitsugaya saliera en todos los capítulos XD pero si lo hago salir en todos me demandara xD, gracias por tus reviews :D


	8. La vida continua

8. La vida continúa…

Orihime estaba intranquila desde el incidente de esa mañana con el extraño chico que era muy parecido a Ulquiorra, por más que la chica se había esforzado en centrar su atención en clases le era imposible, una y otra vez le venía a la mente la imagen y la voz de Seelee, cuando acabaron las clases de la mañana Orihime se dirigió al comedor para comerse su obento con sus amigas, cuando llego las chicas estaban ya en una mesa comiendo y hablando alegremente, y estas al ver que venía Orihime le hicieron señas para que fuera a sentarse con ellas, Orihime sonrió y se dirigió directa a la mesa, puso los libros sobre la mesa y saco su obento, mientras que sus amigas seguían hablando animadamente sobre la cita que una había tenido el día anterior.

- La verdad fue un desastre total –exclamo una chica de complexión delgada y rubia- pensé que era un mejor partido, pero tan pronto como se acabo la película nos fuimos a tomar un café, y por la conversación que tuvimos me di cuenta que era un tostón, no tenemos ninguna afición parecida además es taaannn ignorante, que hasta yo me sentí lista y eso es decir mucho.

- A ver si la próxima vez tienes mejor suerte Kazumi –Exclamo una chica con gafas que era un poco más pequeña que las demás y tenía un aspecto un tanto infantil- además no veo porque tienes que salir con cualquier chico que te pide salir, tal vez si seleccionaras mas tu citas. –termino la frase con ironía mientras miraba a Kazumi de reojo-

- Clarooo y ser tan aburrida como tu Hina. –respondió Kazumi riéndose de la joven- yo no soy como tú que eres como una ostra cerrada a todo y que no sale con nadie.

Hina le dedico una mirada asesina a Kazumi, la joven siempre tendía a molestarla, pero increíblemente en el fondo eran buenas amigas.

- Chicas chicas…calmaros en serio no entiendo porque siempre tenemos que terminar hablando de chicos, pasar de ellos que son una molestia –respondió Chizuru mientras miraba con ojitos de quererse comer a Kazumi- las chicas somos mejores.

- Ya… tu lo dices porque no te gustan los chicos… -le riño Kazumi mientras se retiraba un poco de Chizuru como precaución de un posible ataque de la chica, la cual no perdía oportunidad para abalanzarse sobre ella con cualquier excusa-

- Mmm… Pues te aseguro que si salieras conmigo te divertirías Kazumi… -exclamo Chizuru mientras empezaba a cortar la distancia entre la rubia y ella-

Kazumi empezó a alejarse más de Chizuru al ver su actitud, parecía un gato a punto de cazar un ratón, Hina al ver todo el espectáculo que se veía venir, se levanto de su silla y fue a esconderse detrás de Tatsuki que estaba leyendo una revista de deportes, esta al sentir que Hina se ponía a sus espaldas retiro la mirada de la revista e impuso orden.

- Vamos parar ya las tres, siempre es lo mismo todos los días ¿no os cansáis? –Tatsuki miro de reojo a Orihime que estaba callada y con el obento intacto sobre la mesa, algo no estaba bien estaba muy callada-

- ¡Pero si empezó ella! –se defendió Kazumi-¡siempre es lo mismo! ¡No pierde oportunidad para meterme mano!

- Eso te pasa por ser tan guapa –dijo Chizuru mientras abría los brazos y se lanzaba sobre la chica, pero antes que pudiera atraparla, Tatsuki la detuvo sujetándola por la espalda-

- Compórtate como es debido Chizuru –le riño Tatsuki mientras le miraba seriamente, acto seguido jalo de ella hasta su asiento y la sentó de un golpe-

Tatsuki volvió la mirada a Orihime que no había reaccionado a todo el incidente, además seguía sin abrir su obento, no era normal lo más lógico es que estuviera riéndose por las locuras de Chizuru o comiendo mientras comentaba la fabulosa combinación de comida que había logrado mezclando ingrediente de lo más variopintos.

- Además ¿no veis que estáis aburriendo a Orihime? –exclamo Tatsuki que se sentó mientras miraba preocupada a la joven- ¿estas bien Inoue?

- Si si –respondió la chica sorprendida por la pregunta, empezó a mover las manos frenéticamente negando que estuviera mal, después de un rato bajo las manos y bajo la mirada - es solo que estaba... pensando…

- ¿Orihime pensando? Dios mío el mundo se acaba, lo nunca visto Orihime piensa –respondió Kazumi llevándose las manos a la cabeza actuando teatralmente exagerando en extremo-

- ¡Cállate Kazumi! –le riño Hina- ¡Agg no entiendo cómo te aguantamos!

- ¡Me aguantáis porque soy lo único que os da tema de conversación para vuestras tristes y aburridas vidas! –respondió la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia morros-

Después del comentario las chicas siguieron peleándose entre ellas, Tatsuki intervino para calmar las cosas, al cabo de un rato todas estaban calladas y en silencio mirándose las unas a las otras con rabia, el silencio era tan incomodo que Orihime aprovecho para preguntarles sobre el extraño chico de esa mañana.

- ¿Alguna conoce o sabe quien es un chico llamado Seelee? -pregunto Inoue con voz baja-

- ¿Seelee? –pregunto Tatsuki mientras miraba preocupada a su amiga-

- Mmm si no nos das mas detalles… difícil es -dijo Hina mientras volvía a dar un sorbo al zumo que tenia entre las manos-

- Mmm -Inoue se llevo la mano a la barbilla mientras traía la imagen del chico a su mente- es un chico alto... más alto que yo, con unos ojos verdes… un verde muy profundo, con mirada muy seria... tanto que da miedo, pelo negro lacio un tanto largo, además es delgado pero no está en los huesos y tiene unas manos muy bonitas, ahhh y su voz es muy bonita también.

El grupo de chicas se quedaron asombradas por la descripción tan específica de la chica, era muy raro en Inoue fijarse en un chico y más aun que lo hubiera visto tan detenidamente.

- ¡Yo lo sé! –respondió Kazumi asociando el nombre- yo conozco a todos los tíos buenos de esta Universidad y Seelee es uno de los primeros, es un tío bueno de aspecto imponente, lo malo es que es muy serio además de ser un plasta, la verdad es una pena es tan hermoso pero con ese temperamento asqueroso que tiene, espanta a todas las chicas.

- Vaya… –exclamo Orihime sorprendida - ¿sabes algo más de el?

- Claro –respondió Kazumi sonriendo ella era una experta en cuanto a chicos de la universidad se trataba- Estudia sicología y esta en segundo semestre, es un alumno excelente que saca muy buenas notas, hasta el momento no se le conoce ninguna novia, además ostenta el record de haber rechazado a todas la chicas que han tratado de ligar con él y al parecer vive con un familiar.

- Tsk… si por lo menos todas esas neuronas que gastas en los chicos, las usaras en estudiar, seguro sacarías mejores notas –se quejo Hina que aun seguía bebiendo el zumo-

- Olvídame Hina ¿quieres? –exclamo la rubia odiosa mientras se interesaba de nuevo en la conversación- lo que entiendo es ¿porque preguntas por el Inoue?, no me digas que te has enamorado de el –termino la frase poniendo una mirada felina como si acabara de descubrir un gran secreto-

Chizuru al escuchar eso se puso a la defensiva no iba a permitir que ningún hombre le quitara a SU Orihime.

- No, no –Inoue se puso roja como un tomate mientras movía las manos negando- Lo… lo que pasa… es…. Es que esta mañana me tropecé con el… mientras corría a clase y me pareció majo.

- ¿Majo? –exclamo Kazumi alzando una ceja- la palabra Seelee y Majo son incompatibles…

- Tsk… Yo es que no sé quién es ese. –exclamo Chizuru deseando saber cuál era el hombre que había acaparado la atención de la chica-

- Es fácil Chizuru, si quieres verlo solo tienes que girarte y lo veras, está en una mesa al final del comedor.

El grupo entero de chicas se giro para buscar la mesa y se lo encontraron sentado rodeado de chicos, a Kazumi y hasta la misma Hina se le hicieron los ojitos chiribitas al verlo tan guapo, Orihime sintió como algo se volvía a remover en su interior solo con verlo, Seelee estaba leyendo un libro con semblante serio, mientras que los demás chicos a su alrededor estaban hablando animadamente contando sus batallitas, y mientras que todos los chicos participan en la conversación Seelee parecía permanecer al margen de todo, finalmente uno de los chicos del grupo de Seelee se dio cuenta de la atención que su grupo despertaba en el grupo de la guapa Kazumi, después el chico alzo su mano a la frente y hizo lo que parecía un saludo estilo militar a las chicas, después el joven le dio codazos a Seelee para que viera a las jóvenes, El alzo la mirada serio y después miro de reojo al grupo de chicas sin ningún tipo de interés, después volvió la mirada al libro que tenía entre manos.

- ¡Waa si es guapísimo! –exclamo Hina dejándolas a todas sorprendidas, no era del tipo de chica que dijera eso de un chico-

- ¿Y qué te dijo Inoue? –pregunto Kazumi poniendo su mejor cara de diablito- ¿te invito a salir o algo así?

- Waaa No... no –respondió la chica poniéndose colorada- no es lo que crees, solo me tropecé con él en el pasillo antes de entrar a clase…

La miraba de Tatsuki iba de Inoue y después al chico, algo no le gustaba de todo este asunto, además ese chico no le era extraño es como si ya lo conociera, pero no podía recordar exactamente donde lo había visto, después centro su mirada exclusivamente en Orihime, Tatsuki conocía muy bien a Orihime y sabia que ese encuentro había sido algo importante para ella, después miro de reojo a Chizuru que estaba llorando a moco tendido aquel chico era algo contra lo que ella no podría luchar.

- Vayaa si son el grupo de perdedoras mirando a Seelee –exclamo con desprecio una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos azules, era muy hermosa y miraba al grupo de chicas despectivamente- mejor ni lo intentéis el no es para vosotras.-

Las chicas centraron su mirada en la pelirroja, era Azumi una de las chicas más guapas de la universidad, todos los chicos se mataban por hablar con ella, y todas las chicas sabían que cuando Azumi ponía su mirada en un chico más les valía alejarse de su camino, la chica no dudaba en destruir a sus adversarias públicamente solo para conseguir sus objetivos.

- ¿Me habéis odio? –pregunto de manera odiosa al ver que nadie le contestaba- os advierto como vea a una de vosotras bichos raros, acercarse a Seelee se las verá conmigo ¿entendido? He puesto los ojos en ese chico y ninguna zorra se meterá en mi camino.

Tatsuki al escuchar las palabras soeces de la pelirroja, se incorporo y se puso frente a ella mientras la miraba desafiante, no iba a permitir que nadie las tratara así, Azumi al verla retrocedió dos pasos, Tatsuki era ampliamente reconocida por ser una excelente atleta además de tener varias medallas por torneos de artes marciales, aun así Azumi saco fuerzas de flaqueza y le mantuvo la mirada, después se giro sobre sus talones y movió su melena de manera altiva dejando al grupo de chicas calladas.

- Lo mejor es que te olvides de volver a ver al chico ese Orihime –exclamo Kazumi un tanto temerosa- ya sabes cómo es Azumi, es mejor evitarla.

Orihime la miro con el rostro preocupado y le sonrió tristemente mientras asentía con el rostro, después la chica miro a Tatsuki que la miraba con semblante serio, rápidamente Orihime pensó que lo mejor era terminar con ese asunto dejando a sus amigas fuera de cualquier problema, además tal vez todo eran imaginaciones suyas, que el parecido físico del chico solo era una casualidad, así que movió la cabeza de un lado a otro cómicamente mientras se sacaba todos los pensamientos del chico de su mente, Hina la miro de reojo y pensó que lo mejor para dejar aquel mal trago de lado era cambiar de tema.

- Oye Inoue, me imagino que sabrás que apenas quedan diez minutos para volver a clase y aun no has probado tu obento.

Orihime al escucharla pego un pequeño grito de sorpresa y se puso a destapar su obento a toda prisa, cuando lo destapo se quedo paralizada viendo el desastre de obento, parecía aquello un campo de batalla con toda la comida revuelta, una gota estilo anime paso por la cabeza de la chica.

- Jo... esto me pasa por correr huyendo de aquel gato que me miraba raro y me perseguía.

Las chicas se quedaron perplejas por el comentario de la chica… perseguida por un gato, y sin poder evitarlo se rieron a carcajadas, todas menos Tatsuki que aun miraba detenidamente a la chica con cara de preocupación, mientras al fondo del comedor unos ojos verde esmeralda miraban con atención al grupo de chicas.

* * *

Karin miraba asombrada la singularidad de la sociedad de almas, la imagen que tenia del otro mundo era totalmente diferente a lo que ella había imaginado, aquel lugar era tan real y humano a la vez era como si de golpe te hubieras sumergido en un tiempo antiguo, mientras caminaban por el Rukongai Rukia le iba explicando cómo funcionaba todo el sistema, era un lugar enorme a Karin le asombraba la complejidad del sistema de la sociedad de almas, las dos chicas se detuvieron a comer algo, después siguieron con el viaje y después entraron en el Seireitei, que era totalmente distinto al Rukongai, Karin miraba todo anonadada viendo a todos esos shinigamis ir y venir sin parar, además todo tan organizado y pulcro nada parecido al Rukongai, después de caminar durante un largo tiempo, llegaron a una enorme mansión que según Rukia era su casa.

Karin ignoraba que la morena fuera parte de la realeza, la chica se sintió insignificante a su lado cuando los criados empezaron a reverenciarles al ver a Rukia, la chica comenzó a sentirse incomoda ante tanta reverencia y protocolo, aquella mansión era enorme parecía casi el castillo de un emperador, todo estaba debidamente decorado y pulcro cuidando los ambientes, después de caminar un rato por la enorme mansión llegaron hasta una sala muy grande muy sobria sin ningún tipo de decoración y justo en la mitad de la sala, estaba sentado un hombre, de vestiduras parecidas a las que llevaba Hitsugaya cuando se transformaba en shinigami, era alto y por lo que se podía deducir a sus espaldas era de complexión fuerte, el hombre seguía en silencio mientras parecía como si estuviera meditando, Rukia entro lentamente en la sala se sentó y invito a Karin a hacer lo mismo.

- Nii-san –exclamo la joven con voz noble- he vuelto a casa para quedare por una temporada, además he traído a un acompañante conmigo.

Byakuya se giro hacia las chicas, y Karin se quedo sin respiración era el hombre más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida, su rostro era hermoso y elegante, sus facciones eran masculinas pero delicadas a la vez, y su porte destilaba realeza que hacía que te sintieras pequeño e insignificante a su lado, Karin sentía como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta que le imposibilitaba hablar, ese hombre imponía respeto solo con su presencia, además parecía que de él emanara un aura de poder inigualable, el permanecía en silencio mientras que miraba detenidamente a las chicas con sus hermosos ojos grises.

- Mi amiga es una de las hermanas menores de Ichigo Kurosaki –explico Rukia-

El noble miro con interés renovado a la chica, se notaba a leguas que conocía a su hermano, Karin sintió que se hacía pequeña mientras aquel hermoso hombre la miraba con esos hermosos ojos de mirada penetrante, Byakuya finalmente quito la mirada de Karin y hizo una pequeña afirmación con la cabeza a Rukia, después se dio media vuelta dándoles otra vez la espalda, dejando a Karin desconcertada no lograba comprender lo que había pasado.

- Gracias Nii-san –exclamo alegre Rukia-

La morena se levanto y hizo que Karin la siguiera, Karin aun no entendía nada, después llego a la conclusión que la shinigami tenía poderes mentales y que todo lo había hablado con su hermano por telepatía, ciertamente Rukia era una chica muy poderosa.

Después que las dos chicas salieron de la gran sala, Byakuya se quedo pensando sobre la extraña visita de Rukia, la chica había cambiado mucho desde la batalla con Aizen, aun recordaba aquel extraño día, cuando la chica volvió del mundo de los humanos con semblante muy serio, después de eso se había encerrado en su habitación por una temporada, hasta que recibió una nueva misión por parte del capitán Ukitake en el mundo humano, después de esa misión Rukia parecía un fantasma entre el mundo de los humanos y la sociedad de almas, el sabia que algo había pasado entre Kurosaki y ella, algo que que había hecho que la chica nunca más volviera a ver a Kurosaki, Byakuya sonrió levemente mientras esperaba que esa visita renovara de nuevo a la triste Rukia.

* * *

Los primeros días fueron muy difíciles para Karin, el entrenamiento de Rukia fue más duro de lo que había pensando, lo de concentrar todo su reiatsu en un punto le costaba mucho, le hizo realizar varios ejercicios de relajación, y al ser ella tan activa al principio le fue difícil, pero poco a poco iba teniendo resultados, también Rukia se había empeñado en enseñarle kidös, lo difícil era aprenderse todas esas frases para lanzar algún ataque, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya había pasado un mes, los entrenamientos de Rukia eran extremos y la chica estaba al borde de sus límites por lo que la morena decidió tomarse unos días de descanso del entrenamiento además así podría buscar la manera de volver más fuerte a Karin, era cierto que se había vuelto más fuerte pero no lo suficiente para defenderse de un Hollow, Rukia aprovecho el descanso para llevar a Karin a una reunión de las mujeres shinigamis.

Karin cuando las vio por primera vez pensó que eran una panda de locas, sobre todo la jovencita del pelo rosado, que parecía que fuera un animalito en celo, se ponía sobre la mesa y se tiraba encima de las otras para quitarles su comida, y cuando vio por primera vez a Karin la miro de arriba abajo y dijo que no era hermana de Ichigo porque no tenía el pelo de colores, haciéndole brotar la venita de la cien a Karin, las dos chicas se sentaron y las mujeres shinigamis empezaron a parlotear alegremente con Rukia, Karin se sintió abrumada por la presencia de las chicas, pensó que sería como siempre le había pasado antes que la repelerían por su aspecto, pero al cabo de unos minutos se sintió mas a gusto con ellas.

- Entonces ¿tú eres la que está estudiando con mi capitán eh? –pregunto la rubia monumental- ¿a que es un sol?

Karin frunció un poco el ceño la expresión ser un sol no era compatible con el temperamento de los demonios del joven capitán, y de golpe sintió como si una fuerza brutal la golpeara, la imagen del capitán vino a su mente y sintió la ausencia de él, había estado tan ocupada entrenando que lo había olvidado por completo, ¿que estaría haciendo el ahora? ¿La extrañaría? ¿Se sentiría culpable por no haberla ayudado?, pero como la iba a extrañar si para el ella era una estúpida… La mente de la chica se lleno de preguntas sin respuesta, hasta que reacciono cuando tuvo a centímetros de su cara la cara preocupada de Matsumoto.

- ¿Mi capitán se está portando bien? –pregunto con preocupación la rubia al ver la cara triste de la joven-

- Si, si -respondió Karin poniéndose mas roja que un tomate-

- Ya me habías asustado –respiro tranquila Matsumoto- pobre de mí capitán, como será vivir solo… y lejos de mí, tiene que ser muy muy duro –termino la frase la rubia haciendo pucheros-

- No te preocupes Matsumoto –la tranquilizo Hinamori- seguro que Toshiro-chan está bien.

Karin se quedo de piedra al escuchar cómo le llamaba la chica del moño extraño en la cabeza, le había llamado por su nombre además lo había hecho de manera cariñosa, era la primera vez que escuchaba que alguien le llamara así aparte de la estúpida de Yuma, el rostro de Karin denotaba sorpresa total tanto que Hinamori se dio cuenta de ello y se sonrojo un poco.

- ¿Estas bien Karin? –pregunto tímidamente la joven-

- Si... lo siento es que solo pensaba… que nunca había escuchado a nadie llamar a Hitsugaya por su nombre… -Karin se sorprendió a si misma por ser capaz de preguntar algo tan personal a la chica-

- Uuuuuu –gritaron al unisonó Matsumoto y Yachiru- aquí se huele peligro.

La peli rosada salto encima de Hinamori y empezó a despeinarla con sus manos mientras iba tarareando una canción, la pobre daba pequeños grititos mientras trataba de liberarse del ataque de Yachiru.

_- ¡A Hinamori le gustaa Rayin! ¡le gustaaa le gustaaa! Uuuuuu mira como se pone coloradaaa, ¿a qué te gusta Rayin? ¡ Todas lo sabemos!_

Todas las chicas se rieron al unisonó de ver la escena que había hecho la peli rosada, hacia algún tiempo le había cambiado el nombre a Hitsugaya por Rayin, según la joven el malgenio del capitán era como la velocidad de un rayo, el podía estar tranquilo le decías algo y al instante ya estaba con cara de pocos amigos y mirándote como si quisiera matarte, Yachiru siguió atacando a Hinamori mientras que todas se reían, todas menos Karin que miraba a Hinamori con mirada seria.

Al cabo de un rato la pobre Hinamori se quedo sin moño y mas roja que un tomate con el pelo todo alborotado, mientras que la peli rosada estaba sentada tranquila comiéndose unas galletas como si nada hubiera pasado, Matsumoto se compadeció de Hinamori y se levanto de su asiento para arreglarle el pelo, y cuando hubo acabado le dedico una mirada a Karin un tanto extraña.

- ¿Desde cuándo ir con esos pelos es una moda humana? –pregunto la rubia fijándose en lo terrible peinado de la joven-

- Yo… es que… -Karin bajo la mirada sin saber que contestar, Rukia la miro de reojo y les conto brevemente a las demás lo sucedido-

- Madre mía las jovencitas humanas son terribles –exclamo la rubia asombrada- pero si es así tenemos que ayudarla no puede ir con esos pelos… ni con esa ropa… ¡si es que parece un chico!

Karin se volvió a poner de todos los colores ante las palabras de la rubia, deseo desaparecer y que nadie más la viera, Matsumoto se acerco a la chica y empezó a estudiar más de cerca a la chica, la miraba de la cabeza a los pies, después se centro más en las facciones de la chica.

- Además no eres fea para ir así, eres una chica muy bonita –dijo Matsumoto mientras le sonreía con cariño a la chica-

- No... no es cierto… -respondió Karin desviando la mirada para otro lado, mientras su rostro pasaba del rojo al morado-

Matsumoto siguió estudiando el aspecto de Karin, después se puso a las espaldas de ella y de golpe y sin avisar mando sus manos a los pechos de Karin.

- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grito la joven con todas sus fuerzas sorprendida por la actitud de la rubia- ¡PERO QUE HACES! ¡SUELTA SUELTA!

Karin trato de zafarse de las manos de la rubia, que habían pasado de los pechos a su cintura, las demás chicas se sonrojaron al verlo, todas menos la peli rosada que estaba divertida viendo la situación, al cabo de un rato Matsumoto dejo libre a Karin que se fue a una esquina y se acurro mas roja que un tomate, la rubia se puso frente a la joven y la señalo con el dedo.

- ¡Lo sabia! No eres fea ademas tienes buena figura, así que lo he decidido esta semana, ¡tú serás nuestro reto del club de las mujeres shinigamis! -exclamo la rubia con determinación-

- ¿EEHH? –exclamo Karin mientras la cara le pasaba del rojo de la vergüenza al blanco del miedo-

- Lo que oyes esta semana nosotras nos encargaremos de modificar tu aspecto, Rukia y yo nos encargaremos de cambiar tu look, ropa peinado etc… Hinamori y Isane se encargaran de ayudarte con los modales y Yachiru se encargara de… de…-Matsumoto se quedo sin palabras mirando a la joven peli rosada que la miraba con los ojos llenos de estrellitas- tu… tú te encargaras de… de… de escoger la comida para esta semana y organizar las reuniones de las mujeres shinigamis. _(la verdad la tarea era de lo más sencilla)_

La peli rosada se puso como una loca a saltar encima de Matsumoto diciéndole todas las golosinas que iba a comprar y lo entretenida que iba a estar comprando montones de comida, la rubia suspiro tranquila así por lo menos estarían más tranquilas para centrarse en Karin, las chicas se pusieron a decidir qué harían primero, dejando de lado a Karin que estaba aun en el rincón con miedo de lo que se le avecinaba.

* * *

Como siempre digo siento mucho la demora :( por eso el capitulo lo he puesto largo _UU, espero que el capitulo sea de vuestro agrado, también he de comentar que tengo escrito ya mas capítulos pero ahora mismo los estoy reeditando :D así que en breves espero poderlos subir :3,también agradeceros por tomaros vuestro tiempo para dejarme un review los leo con mucha atención además que también son fuente de inspiración para mi, gracias :D.

También sobre el capitulo quiero aclarar una cosa la admiración de Karin por Byakuya no es como para enamorarse de él, solo pienso que cualquier chica que se encontrara con un hombre como él se quedaría k.o. solo con verlo xD.

Myri Weasley28 me alegra que te hayas involucrado con Karin y sus problemas :D, a mi es que me gusta llevar los personajes a situaciones fuertes, es cierto que también me gustan los fics suaves y tiernos pero me gusta explorar ese tipo de situaciones :3, y sobre Yuma-chan y Toshiro ya tendrán su charla en el próximo capítulo :3 así que no desesperes XD, y sobre ulqui pse como siempre he dicho es uno de mis personajes preferidos me encanta todo de él, para mi junto con Byakuya son uno de los mejores de Bleach.

Diva-Hitsugaya a mi Matsumoto me encanta es una tía tan despreocupada y vive tan alegre, bueno salvando lo de Gin que la deprime, y sobre Yuma lo que se le avecina no será muy bueno.

Toaneo017 la verdad me alegra que gustara el nombre, busque muchos nombres que se ajustaran a el, y Seelee era un nombre que me gustaba mucho, también es muy parecido a Seere que era un poderoso príncipe demonio que se aparecía bajo la forma de un hombre hermoso .

LuNaShinRa yo es que Hinamori no puedo odiarla, antes siento pena por ella por lo que le paso con Aizen, y Matsumoto tampoco la veo como pareja de Hitsugaya, es mas como una hermana mayor :) , Urahara también es un buen personaje yo siempre he pensado que él y Yoruichi harían una pareja perfecta :3.


	9. Compras y Pesadillas

9. Compras y pesadillas

Karin estaba sentada con cara de pocos amigos en una tienda mientras que Rukia estaba mirando vestidos, ese día habían quedado con Matsumoto para ir de compras, las dos shinigamis decidieron que lo mejor era ir al mundo humano a un concurrido centro comercial donde Matsumoto normalmente hacia sus compras, así que quedaron de encontrarse al otro allí, pero cuando Karin y Rukia estaban esperando a Matsumoto recibieron una llamada de la rubia diciéndoles que fueran mirando ropa, que ella llegaría un poco tarde porque tenía un asunto entre manos que no podía dejar de lado y que pronto estaría con ellas.

Lo que ignoraban las dos chicas era la rubia estaba moviéndose para organizar todo el cambio radical de Karin, que pasaba desde reunirse con varios peluqueros estudiando el mejor peinado para la joven, para eso Matsumoto le había sacado varias fotos a la joven a escondidas, también se había pasado por la casa de Karin y había mirado toda la ropa de la chica, Matsumoto estaba muy contenta le encantaban los retos, además sin el capitán cerca tenía mucho tiempo libre, y ahora tenía un proyecto titánico entre manos que la mantendría ocupada… era como jugar a vestir muñecas pero a lo bestia.

Rukia decidido que lo mejor sería ir directas a donde ella compraba su ropa, una vez dentro sentó a Karin en una silla mientras que ella iba y venía por la tienda, Karin miraba de reojo y veía ropas de todos los colores, rosados, azul claros, amarillos, mas rosados… un sudor frio corrió por la espalda de la joven, después de un buen rato Rukia se dirigió directa a la chica y puso sobre una silla un montón de ropa.

- ¡Listo! –exclamo la morena con alegría- seguro con esta ropa te veras muy bien Karin.

Rukia metió las manos en la masa informe de ropa y saco un vestido de una sola pieza de color rosado claro, de tirantes y con un dibujo de un conejito grande estampado en el pecho y que estaba levando el pulgar (^-~)b, la cara de Karin se puso morada al ver eso, la chica era totalmente reacia a los vestidos y mucho más si eran de color rosado.

- Rukia… -exclamo Karin tragando saliva- yo… yo no me pienso poner eso… antes tendrás que matarme antes que verme con eso puesto.

- ¿Eh? –dijo la morena con la cara llena de sorpresa- pero si es monísimo, mira si hasta sale chappy, seguro que te queda bien, toma póntelo.

- … Te he dicho que antes muerta que ponerme esa cosa tan fea. –volvió a decir la chica mientras se aferraba con uñas y dientes a su asiento-

- ¿Fea? –pregunto a morena indignada- ¡Como osas decir que chappy es feo!

La morena se acerco a Karin con el vestido en la mano, decidida a ponérselo a como diera lugar aunque fuera por encima de la ropa, Karin al verla se aferro más fuertemente con sus manos a la silla, después de eso la tienda entera se lleno de gritos, los de Rukia gritando mientras luchaba por meterla en el vestido y los de Karin negándose a ponerse ese adefesio de vestido, los dependientes al ver el espectáculo se acercaron a las chicas para calmarlas pero era imposible, las chicas seguían gritando hasta que se escucho el sonido de cómo se rompía el vestido, Rukia dio dos pasos atrás con el vestido aun en la mano rasgado y donde antes estaba el conejito estaba a dos partes, gotas de sudor estilo anime pasaron por la cabeza de la shinigami, esta después se giro a los dependientes y les dijo.

- Vaya si estaba roto cuando lo traje… -exclamo haciéndose la tonta-

- ¡De eso nada señorita! –respondió la dependienta con seriedad mientras tenía las manos a jarras sobre la cintura- usted lo rompe usted lo compra.

- P.. pero… si estaba roto… -exclamo la morena mientras trataba de devolverle el vestido a la dependienta-

- No, no lo estaba –dijo la dependienta mientras se alejaba de la chica- y le ruego que deje de gritar que esto es una tienda decente, así que por favor pague lo que ha roto y márchense.

Rukia se puso a discutir con el dependiente sobre la prenda, hasta que llego Matsumoto que al ver toda la escena se quedo anonada no entendía nada, se acerco a Rukia la cual le explico todo lo sucedido y le mostro el vestido a Matsumoto.

- Aaalaaaa como quedo el vestido –exclamo la rubia mirando el estropicio hecho por la chica- pero aun así Rukia… este vestido es…. es horrible… ¿como pretendías ponerle eso a Karin…? -dijo mientras miraba el vestido con reticencia-

- ¡¿Como que horrible? Si es precioso, ¡cualquier cosa donde salga chappy es hermosa! –respondió la morena mientras se animaba ella misma-

- ¿Me estás diciendo en serio que tú te pondrías esto Rukia? –pregunto la rubia escéptica mientras levantaba una ceja-

- ¡Claro! –respondió Rukia mientras se cruzaba de brazos y alzaba la cabeza altiva- tengo un vestido igual a ese.

- Madre mía… si al final tendré más trabajo de lo que esperaba… -exclamo la rubia mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza- no solo Karin necesita ayuda con su vestuario.. tu también Rukia…

- ¿Cómo? –pregunto la morena incrédula- no no no estas equivocada,¡yo no necesito ayuda! Me visto muy bien…

- ¿Estas segura? –pregunto la rubia mientras se dirigía al montón de ropa escogido por la morena- ¡pero mira esto que has escogido! ¡Dios como puede haber ropa tan fea!

- ¡Oye! ¡No voy a permitir que me digas que me visto mal o que no se escoger la ropa! –Rukia estaba empezando a cabrearse-

- Lo que oyes Rukia, necesitas también un cambio de estilo… es que mira estas ropas parecen ropas de chicas ¡de hace 100 años! -se quejo la rubia mientras iba revisando las ropas que había escogido Rukia- Las chicas de ahora no se visten así… aquí solo veo vestidos de una pieza… -la cara de la rubia se puso gris cuando saco un sombrero grande de sol con un moño grande y que tenía un chappy- ¡Pero por favor! ¡¿Pero esto que es! –La rubia se giro a Rukia y le puso el sombrero en la cara- ¡¿en serio tú te pondrías esto? ¿En serio?

- ¡Claro que sí! –se defendió Rukia mientras que aun miraba con rabia a la rubia- ¡Tengo varios de esos sombreros para cuando tengo misiones humanas!

Los dependientes al ver la cara que se le estaba poniendo a la rubia, empezaron a alejarse temiendo por sus vidas, Matsumoto apretaba fuertemente el sombrero estrafalario y temblaba de la rabia, se fue poniendo cada vez más roja hasta que estallo.

- ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER RUKIA! ¡AHORA MISMO TE SIENTAS CON KARIN Y YO MISMA ME ENCARGARE DE BUSCARTE ROPA! ¡NO PUEDES IR CON ESTA ROPA TAN HORRIBLE Y PASADA DE MODA!

Rukia sintió miedo al ver la rubia de esa guisa, era muy extraño ver a Matsumoto tan cabreada, la morena se dio cuenta que lo mejor era sentarse al lado de Karin y callarse, momento que aprovecho Karin para reírse de la desgracia de Rukia.

- _Uhmm ¿a que no es agradable estar aquí sentada viendo como alguien te escoge ropa?… -susurro la joven mirando a Rukia con el rabillo del ojo-_

Rukia miro con rabia a la chica mientras veía como la rubia seguía mirando al montón de ropa escogido por ella, hasta que perdió los nervios por completo.

- ¡¿POR FAVOR ESTO QUE ES?-gritaba la rubia mientras iba tirando la ropa a los dependientes por la cabeza- ¡¿COMO PODEIS TENER ESTA ROPA TAN HORRIBLE?

Los dependientes se apresuraban a recoger las ropas del suelo temerosos del temperamento de la chica, Matsumoto después de ver que no había nada utilizable de la selección de Rukia, se dio una vuelta por la tienda viendo la ropa, al cabo de un rato volvió con mal semblante.

- ¡ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDO! ¡NO ENTIENDO EN PRIMER LUGAR COMO ES QUE OS METISTEIS AQUÍ! –la rubia estaba hecha un furia, Rukia y Karin estaban asustadas-

La rubia se acerco al dependiente pago el vestido roto y saco a las dos chicas a rastras de esa tienda, después Matsumoto se dirigió con paso seguro a otra tienda, mientras que a sus espaldas Rukia y Karin la seguían con cara de niñas regañadas, finalmente llegaron a una tienda grande, llena de maniquíes con ropas de moda y música disco, la rubia las llevo directas a cambiador allí las puso frente al espejo, primero a Karin y empezó a mirarla de la cabeza a los pies, la chica se sentía incomoda viendo la mirada inquisidora de la rubia.

- Mmm –exclamo la rubia llevándose la mano al mentón- el principal error de Rukia antes, fue pretender vestirte como ella, craso error viendo sus gustos de vestir.

- ¡OYE! QUE TE OIGO! –le riño Rukia-

- Si fuera por mí te vestiría como yo –siguió hablando la rubia haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Rukia- pero tenemos que encontrar el punto de inflexión donde la ropa que te pongas te quede cómoda y te veas bien.

- ¿Eh? –exclamo Karin sin entender palabra-

- Es fácil Karin, tu eres una chica que no le gustan los vestidos, siempre vas con vaqueros y ropa cómoda… tienes un estilo de vida agitado, por lo que es más que normal que no te guste esa ropa, por eso tenemos que buscar tu propio estilo –dijo la rubia mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la joven que la miraba con reticencia- tu estilo de vestir… mas lo veo yo con colores oscuros y ropa deportiva o en estilo cómoda… voy a darme una vuelta por la tienda y te traeré varias prendas para que entiendas lo que te digo.

La rubia se fue por la tienda y empezó a tomar prendas de diferentes sitios, al cabo de un buen rato volvió cargada con montones de ropa, lo primero que le paso a la Karin fueron unos vaqueros de color negro y decorados con varias cremalleras de color plata y con un cinturón que tenía motivos de calaveritas pequeñas, la chica al ver el pantalón se extraño y miro a la rubia que le sonreía, después le paso una camisa gris oscuro que tenía un estampado color plata y que parecía ser un corazón roto con una daga, la chica seguía sin entenderlo.

- Tú tienes todo el aspecto de ser una chica macarra –le dijo la rubia guiñándole el ojo mientras sonreía-

- ¡No soy una macarra! –se defendió Karin, solo faltaba que ahora también ella la juzgara-

- No me entiendes Karin, no digo que seas una macarra de verdad –respondió la rubia mientras le sonreía dulcemente- solo que esta ropa está más acorde contigo, no tiene ni lazos ni moños, es más estilo urbano agresivo, así que no me discutas mas y ve a probarte las ropas que te he traído.

La chica abrió la boca para hablar pero la rubia la callo y la metió a la fuerza al cambiador, Rukia estaba a sus espaldas riéndose entre dientes por lo que le había pasado a la chica, y cuando la rubia se dio cuenta se giro a la morena.

- ¡Tú no te rías tanto! –levanto a la chica del asiento y la puso frente al espejo mientras que la analizaba igual que Karin-

Rukia estaba preocupada por lo que la rubia pensaba hacerle, llevaba un buen rato mirándola detenidamente con ojo clínico, un minuto después salió Karin con la ropa puesta, se veía totalmente diferente, parecía una tontería que pudiera cambiar tanto con unos vaqueros más ajustados y una camisa diferente, la chica se acerco al espejo y se vio, se dio cuenta que la camisa le quedaba muy ajustada y se le veía mucho el pecho la chica se llevo las manos al pecho tapándose, la rubia al ver su actitud se acerco y le quito las manos suavemente mientras le sonreía.

- Eres muy bonita Karin no tienes porque esconderte mas, tienes que confiar en ti misma -sonrió Matsumoto dulcemente tratando de infundirle valor a Karin-

La chica la miraba incrédula con las palabras que le decía, bajo la mirada y lentamente bajo los brazos del todo, la rubia se puso a sus espaldas mientras le susurraba al oído.

_- Además así seguro que los demás te verán de otra manera, no como la inadaptada social que es esconde tras una gorra._

- Pe… pero… -tartamudeo Karin-

- Nada de peros jovencita, trabajaremos duro para quitarte esos complejos, además dime ¿no te ves bien? ¿No te sientes cómoda?

Karin se miro de nuevo al espejo y se dio cuenta que la rubia tenía razón, se sentía muy cómoda y no se veía tan mal… así que sonrió levemente mientras y acepto con la cabeza, la rubia al verlo palmoteo ligeramente de la alegría y empezó a pasarle más prendas a la chica.

- Ah y por cierto ahora que lo recuerdo, hoy tendremos que comprarte mucha ropa Karin, ya que toda tu ropa la he recogido hoy y la he donado a una ONG de caridad, así que no tienes nada de ropa que ponerte -termino la frase poniendole su mejor sonrisa a la chica-

- ¿COMO? ¡¿QUE HAS HECHO QUE? –grito Karin al escuchar que la rubia había regalado todo su vestuario-

- Lo que oyes –respondió la rubia dedicándole una sonrisa de diablito- así me asegurare que te pones la ropa nueva y no vuelves a las andadas con esa ropa de chico fea.

Karin se puso roja de la rabia, pero antes que pudiera volver a decir nada mas, la rubia le puso un montón de ropa encima y la empujo al vestidor para que se probara la ropa, después de eso se giro a Rukia y se puso en faena con ella, la morena la miraba asustada pensando en lo que le podía pasar a toda su colección de ropa chappy, Matsumoto miraba a Rukia tal como lo había hecho con Karin, cuando acabo de examinar a Rukia, la rubia busco por la tienda ropa para la chica y al cabo de un rato volvió con algo de ropa, la puso a un lado y después se giro a la morena.

- La verdad Rukia no te vistes tan mal… -dijo Matsumoto con sinceridad- es solo que algunas veces te pones cosas que no están bien combinadas, por ejemplo te puedes poner un sombrero para el sol, pero no como el escogiste, esos están pasados de moda además te esconde la bonita cara que tienes, también los vestidos enteros son bonitos, pero tienes que decorarlos con algo más, tu problema no es el estilo son los complementos, te he traído algunas cosas combinadas para que me entiendas lo que te quiero decir.

- Pero si yo me visto bien… -respondió la morena haciendo pucheros- además a mí me gusta chappy…

- Lo sé, si vestirte a veces con esa ropa no está mal, muchas de las modas modernas usan ese tipo de decoración con dibujos de diversos estilos, lo que está mal es no saberla combinar que es en lo que fallas.

Rukia miro a la rubia sin comprender muy bien que quería decir, de golpe recordó toda la ropa que con tanto cariño había comprado, sintió un escalofrió al pensar que tal vez una ONG las tuviera.

- … No habrás donado mi ropa también no… -pregunto la morena con temor-

- No, pero tranquila lo que hare contigo será más sencillo mirare que tienes y te diré como combinarlo para que te veas mucho mejor –exclamo la rubia con una sonrisa- por eso ahora he traído esta ropa para que te la pongas y me entiendas lo que te quiero decir.

Rukia vio el montón de ropa y volvió a mirar a la rubia, ¿tendría razón la rubia con lo que le decía?… la morena exhalo fuertemente dándose por vencida, le iba a seguir la corriente que más le daba decirle que si ahora y después vestirse como le diera la gana, la chica recogió la ropa y fue a cambiarse, mientras que la rubia se sentaba en una silla esperando que las chicas salieran para ver cómo les quedaba la ropa, Matsumoto tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la rubia estaba más contenta que niño en navidad estrenando juguetes nuevos.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde el extraño encuentro con Seelee, Orihime aun estaba inquieta, había tenido varios sueños extraños con Ulquiorra, sueños en los que se mezclaba su larga detención en las noches y la muerte de Ulquiorra, de sus sueños el peor era cuando se soñaba que ella iba corriendo por los oscuros y tenebrosos pasillos de las noches, mientras huía de algo o alguien, finalmente llegaba a un pasillo sin salida y cuando se giraba se encontraba con Ulquiorra transformado en espada que la observaba con su mirada penetrante de acero, mientras se acercaba para matarla por su traición, la chica se despertaba gritando cuando él se encontraba a centímetros de acabar con su vida.

El otro sueño no era aterrador pero igual causaba estragos en Orihime perturbándola en extremo, en aquel sueño ella se encontraba otra vez frente a Ulquiorra en los momentos antes en que desapareciera, el alzaba su mano para tratar de alcanzarla y en su sueño ella lograba tomarle de la mano y salvarlo de su destrucción, Ulquiorra le apretaba la mano suavemente entre las suyas y siempre justo antes de despertar del sueño él le sonreía, cuando Orihime se despertaba de ese sueño tenía el corazón a mil, la chica empezó a pensar que estaba perdiendo la cordura, no podía entender como un simple sueño o una simple coincidencia de parecido con Ulquiorra podría perturbarla tanto, la chica decidió olvidarse del tema y centrarse en sus parciales, entre las pesadillas y sueños raros con Ulquiorra apenas podía dormir.

Orihime iba corriendo de nuevo por los pasillos y iba otra vez tarde a clase por variar, hasta que vio algo que la hizo pararse en seco, a lo lejos venia caminando Seelee e iba acompañado por una chica, cuando Orihime reparo en la chica se dio cuenta que era Azumi, ella supo al momento que tenía que evitar cualquier problema con la pelirroja o encontrarse con Seelee… cosa que aun la perturbaría mucho mas, así que opto por bajar la mirada y seguir caminando ignorándoles, pero cuando estuvo casi frente a la pareja la potente voz del chico la hizo pararse en seco.

- Veo que ha aprendido a no correr por los pasillos –exclamo Seelee mientras miraba detenidamente a la chica-

Orihime dio un pequeño grito y dio dos pasos atrás, no podía creerlo él se acordaba de ella, sus manos empezaron a sudarle y de golpe se le cayeron los libros al suelo, Orihime se arrodillo y empezó a recoger sus libros, el joven la miro un tanto atónito mientras ella recogía sus libros, no podía entender como la chica no pudiera vivir despegada del suelo, dejo escapar una pequeña exhalación de exasperación y se arrodillo para ayudarla, en ese momento Orihime dejo de recoger los libros y se quedo mirando detenidamente a Seelee, su perfil era igual al de Ulquiorra, su cuello, su barbilla, sus ojos…. Orihime no se dio cuenta pero se había quedado mirándole fijamente mientras tenia la boca abierta por la sorpresa, Azumi al ver la escena se aclaro la garganta haciendo ruido lo cual hizo que la chica desviara la mirada el joven y viera a Azumi la cual le dedico una mirada asesina y como era típico en ella aprovecho para meter cizaña.

- Chica hay que ver que eres tonta, quiere que te traiga un vasito para esas babas –le dijo ella mientras hacia la imagen de que se limpiara las babas que le salían de la boca por ver a Seelee-

- Lo… lo siento…. es que pensé que era otra persona… -respondió rápidamente Orihime bajando la mirada mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban-

- ¿El tal Ulquiorra ese? –pregunto él con voz seria, dejo de recoger los libros y se quedo mirando a la chica directamente a los ojos - ¿Aun tiene la lesión cerebral esa?

Orihime lo miro sorprendida no pensó que él pudiera recodar el nombre que ella había nombrado días atrás, así que trago saliva y se decidió volver a mirar al chico y hablarle aunque muriera en el intento a manos de Azumi.

- Si… Ulquiorra de Cifier –titubeo ella mientras observaba su rostro buscando un atisbo de reconocimiento del nombre-

- Mmm Curioso nombre… ¿quien era? –volvió a preguntar Seelee intrigado, mientras le entregaba los libros que había recogido-

- Un… un amigo mío –respondió Orihime con tristeza, ella sabía que no eran amigos, pero seguramente si el siguiera vivo seguramente lo serian-

Seelee miro como la chica se entristecía al responder, frunció un poco el ceño mientras esperaba alguna palabra más de ella, Azumi empezó a impacientarse por toda la situación, cuando por fin había podido quedarse a solas con el apareció Orihime para robarle SU tiempo con él.

- Seelee-san mejor nos vamos tenemos que ir a la próxima clase. –exclamo Azumi apurando al joven para que no hablara mas con ella-

- Es verdad, tiene razón Takahiro-san –respondió Seelee mirando a Azumi, después desvió la mirada hacia Orihime- hasta luego o hasta el próximo ¨accidente¨ -exclamo con ironía mientras se incorporaba-

El chico se alejo caminando mientras que Azumi le dedicaba una última mirada asesina a la chica, Orihime sintió como le corría un escalofrió por el cuerpo por la mirada de la pelirroja, después volvió a mirar la espalda de Seelee, no cabía duda que él era idéntico a Ulquiorra… eso ya era innegable…

* * *

Karin estaba tumbada sobre el suelo de la habitación que le habían asignado en la casa Kuchiki, la chica estaba vestida simplemente con su piyama, tenía las piernas y los brazos abiertos formando una equis, mientras miraba absorta el techo, la tarde había sido un caos total la única ropa antigua que le quedaba era con la que había ido a la sociedad de almas, todo lo demás fue donado a quien sabe dónde y tenía un montón de ropa que no sabía donde se iba a meter, Karin tenia sentimientos encontrados por lo que le estaba pasando, entre el avance del entrenamiento y ahora su ¨cambio¨ de apariencia forzoso, es como si su vida fuera su ropa vieja y viniera la ropa nueva, la chica se rio tontamente por su tonta comparación, a su mente vinieron como una puñalada las últimas palabras que le había dicho Matsumoto ese día.

_- Mañana tendrás tu clase de etiqueta, al otro día a la pelu, el siguiente mas compras, después mas clases de etiqueta… -Karin en ese momento dejo de escuchar todo lo que la rubia decía-_

La chica sintió un escalofrió por toda la espalda pensando en lo que aun le esperaba, también pensó como se tomarían los demás su cambio de look cuando volviera, pronto sus pensamientos se dirigieron al joven capitán… ¿le diría algo al verla?… ¿el ahora la extrañaría?... ¿estaría preocupado por lo que le paso a ella?... Karin se puso roja como un tomate al darse cuenta que estaba pensando en tonterías e imposibles, movió la cabeza de un lado para otro alejando esos pensamientos de su mente, ella no podía pretender que el realmente la extrañara o preocupara por ella…

La chica sintió una presión sobre su pecho, como si algo perforara su corazón, y en ese momento de golpe apareció el rostro de Hinamori…. Recordó como había llamado de manera cariñosa a Hitsugaya… ¿que tipo de relación exactamente tenían esos dos? La chica cerró los ojos lentamente y empezó a quedarse dormida mientras se repetía mentalmente que tenía que averiguar en qué consistía esa relación…

* * *

A Rukia se le puede aplicar el dicho de fue por lana y salió trasquilado XDD, a mi es que particularmente a Rukia a veces la ponen con ropa mona y otras no, por ejemplo como cuando fue a visitar la tumba de la madre de Ichigo, con ese vestido plano y con ese sombrero cutre de sol XD, agg sobre los sueños con Ulquiorra jo quien pudiera soñar eso u_uUU.

LuNaShinRa yo como te dije no me imagino a Matsumoto como madre… más que nada porque imagínate llamarla mama… te mata a golpes por llamarla mayor xD, aunque no estaría mal poner una escena donde alguien la llama mama… estaría divertido ver su reacción XDD, gracias por extrañar mi fanfic :D eso me anima a actualizar más pronto, la verdad es que voy intercalando capítulos entre este fanfic y mi otro fic que esta ya próximo al final :), el entrenamiento de Karin aun no ha acabado, si no recuerdas bien ahora mismo Rukia está un poco estancada porque Karin tiene poder pero no es una shinigami con lo cual tendrá que buscar la manera de buscar otra forma de darle poder… eso se verá en breves tranquila xD, y sobre como se tomo la familia lo del problema de Karin… pse apenas tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar cuando se la llevo Rukia, ahora están tranquilos porque saben que está en buenas manos.

Sayurisan23 lo del fic como novela de fin de semana me hizo reír mucho XD, lamento decirte que aun no comentare como queda Karin, lo tengo todo dispuesto para que sea más adelante jojojojo XD que mala soy, muchas gracias por tu review :D y por leerme claro está :D

Toaneo07 pues las cosas para Karin no han hecho más que empezar pobrecita XD no me gustaría a mí estar en manos de las mujeres shinigamis están locas XD.

Myri Weasley28 u_u es cierto lo de que no paran de llover zorras XD, pero es que es normal los dos son tíos buenos, raro fuera si no tuvieran a una tía asquerosa detrás de ellos xD, y Karin los celos… pse es tan inexperta en estas cosas que ni sabrá que es eso xD, y lo de dejarse hacer esas cosas Karin, viendo el temperamento de la rubia cualquiera le hace caso XD y eso que falta el salón de belleza.. OMG XD.

CocoDriloDeLaCaleta vaya Nick más largo XD ejem a lo que iba xD, muchas gracias por leerte varias veces mi fanfic :D espero que no hayas encontrado erratas u_u, la verdad Karin es una chica difícil, ha tenido que madurar muy pronto y aunque tenga a Yuzu no le cuenta sus problemas puesto que ya suficiente tiene Yuzu con el estudio y llevar la casa, para que ella le llene de problemas, gracias por tu Review :D

Diva-Hitsugaya u.u Yuma saldrá en el próximo capítulo y seguro que te gustara D, lo de convertir a Karin en shinigami no te lo puedo desvelar, lo que si te puedo adelantar es que de momento no, para mi sería algo muy brutal volverla shinigami de buenas a primeras, mas aun sabiendo que Ichigo para volverse shinigami tuvo que jugarse la vida y robarle poder a Rukia, ósea es un ritual difícil si no todos se volverían shinigamis xD, y lo de la zanpakuto estilo fuego estaría genial *_* pero como te digo tiempo al tiempo xD.


	10. Verdades

10. Verdades…

Hitsugaya estaba de muy mal humor, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, habían habido algunos ataques Hollows en Karakura pero nada importante, además no había logrado ninguna información nueva sobre lo que le paso a Karin, el estaba esperando hablar con Yuma pero la chica desde el incidente no había vuelto al colegio aun, dejando al capitán todavía en la más grande inopia, el colegio era un hervidero de chismes, algunos agrandaban mas el problema de lo que realmente era, pero el sabia que tarde o temprano se enteraría de la verdad, también había tratado de comunicarse con Matsumoto para saber sobre los progresos de Karin, pero los primeros días le fue fácil hablar con la rubia la cual no sabía nada de Karin, pero la última semana había sido un caos total cuando la llamaba apenas la podía oír, además la rubia le colgaba rápido diciéndole que estaba muy ocupada comprando, Toshiro opto por no preguntarle nada mas no fuera que a la rubia le diera el ataque de contarle por teléfono todo lo que había comprado…

El tiempo transcurría lento y Hitsugaya estaba a los limites del aburrimiento, hasta que recibió un informe preocupante por parte del capitán Kurotsuchi (Mayuri), el cual informaba de una gran falla detectada entre el mundo de los Hollows y los humanos, era una grieta que se creía se había originado a raíz de tantas luchas que se habían generado en hueco mundo, ya que la liberación de los espadas habían destruido gran parte del lugar desestabilizándolo, se creía que por esa grieta se estaban colando gran parte de los Hollows que estaban atacando Karakura, pero claro eso no explicaba la nueva clase de Hollows, todo empezó a tomar aun un cariz más extraño y diferente.

Finalmente quince días después del ataque Yuma volvió al colegio, todos murmuraban a sus espaldas, viendo como llevaba el pelo corto, la chica había pasado por una mini depresión al ver su pelo destrozado, pero su madre la había llevado a un salón de belleza donde le arreglaron el corte, lo cual hizo que fuera más asumible para Yuma, la chica se dirigió directa a sus amigas y que al verla corrieron a abrazarla emitiendo pequeños gritos de júbilo, para callar a los cotillas que no paraban de verlas y cuchicheando entre ellos.

Yuma se puso a hablar animadamente con las chicas, Hitsugaya las miraba con detenimiento mientras pensaba que parecían un gallinero, el peliblanco hizo una mueca mientras trataba de escuchar lo que decían aunque desistió al cabo de un rato, las chicas hablaban de tantas tonterías que le fue imposible seguirles el hilo, así que decidió que lo más prudente seria preguntarle el mismo a Yuma mas tarde, horas despues cuando sonó la campana para el descanso, el joven se levanto y fue decidido a hablar con Yuma, que al verlo se le compuso el semblante y le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas, aunque el aun estuviera con el rostro serio.

- Necesito hablar contigo Kimeno-san –el peliblanco esperaba que la chica aceptara sin rechistar-

- ¡Ohh! sabía que te preocuparías por mi Toshiro-chan –respondió la chica alegremente- claro que podemos hablar, si quieres vamos detrás del gimnasio allí no nos molestara nadie –esto último lo dijo sonrojándose-

Las chicas a su alrededor empezaron a cuchichear sobre lo que estaba pasando, el joven simplemente se giro y salió decidido, Yuma al verlo se apresuro a seguirlo mientras les hacia el símbolo de la victoria a sus amigas, las cuales le alzaron los pulgares dándole el visto bueno, cuando la chica salió de la clase Hitsugaya ya estaba hacia el final del pasillo, le costó mucho alcanzarle el chico caminaba muy rápido y cuando finalmente llegaron a la parte de atrás del gimnasio, el se detuvo y se apoyo contra una pared con los brazos cruzados, después llego Yuma totalmente sin aire, la chica se reclino con las manos en las rodillas mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

- Afff afff… no sabes... que hacer correr… a una chica… no está bien... Toshiro-chan –la joven apenas podía auricular palabra-

El capitán la miro serio mientras levantaba una de sus cejas, realmente aquella joven era tonta, el dejo que recuperara el aliento y cuando se hubo tranquilizado al cabo de un rato empezó a preguntarla.

- ¿Que paso realmente el día de la pelea de Karin? –pregunto el chico con semblante serio-

- ¿Eh? –exclamo asombrada Yuma- ¿no te lo han contado?

- Quiero oírlo de primera fuente. –enfatizo el-

Yuma sintió un jubilo total, el realmente se preocupaba por ella, la joven se sonrojo y se acerco a él, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, la joven levanto una mano y le empezó a acariciar el rosto al capitán, mientras le dedicaba una mirada sexy y se mojaba los labios, el al ver el comportamiento extraño de la chica, alzo una de sus manos y la tomo fuertemente la mano de Yuma alejándola de su rostro y con la misma acción retiro a la chica lejos de él, Yuma se quedo pálida ante la reacción de él.

- ¡Ahhhh que me haces daño Toshiro-chan! –exclamo mientras trataba de liberarse de la fuerte mano de el-

- ¡¿Quieres dejar de llamarme por mi nombre? –rugió el incomodo por la actitud de la chica- Ya te he dicho antes que no me llames así, aprende modales jovencita, ahora mismo me vas a contar lo que paso con Karin.

- ¿Toshiro-chan? Pero… ¿porque te portas así conmigo? –lagrimas empezaron a surcar las mejillas de Yuma- si tú no eres así… por favor suéltame.

Hitsugaya empezó a perder la paciencia con la joven, pero tenía que calmarse si quería sacar algo de información, le soltó de mala gana la mano mientras se volvía a cruzar de brazos.

- Habla ahora muchacha, ¿que fue lo que paso? –volvo a demandar el-

La chica se alejo un poco de él y cruzo los brazos detrás de la espalda y bajo el rostro, mientras empezaba a ser pucheros tratando de ganarse al chico dándole pena.

- Estoy esperando Kimeno-san –el capitán aun continuaba cruzado de brazos mientras movía el dedo índice de la mano derecha impaciente-

- Toshiro-chan… -exclamo Yuma mientras volvía a hacer pucheros, con los chicos siempre le funcionaba-

- ¿¡QUIERES DEJAR DE LLAMARME ASI DE UNA VEZ! – el peliblanco estaba al límite no podía mas con la actitud de la chica-

- Ya... ya… -trato de calmarlo Yuma- lo que paso… es que… es que Karin… Karin me ataco… -las palabras salían con cuentagotas de la boca de la chica- me ataco… cuando le dije que te tratara mejor… no me gusta que te traten mal… yo… se lo dije... y ella como es… es un animal... me pego… -Yuma acabo de hablar mientras bajaba la mirada y ponía su mejor carita de perro abandonado, mientras más lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas-

El capitán miraba a la chica duramente, la patética actitud de Yuma no había causado ningún efecto en el, ella estaba acostumbrada a tratar con otro tipo de chicos, del tipo que al menor indicio de llanto caían rendidos a sus pies, chicos a los cuales le era muy fácil manejar.

- ¿Realmente crees que me voy a creer eso? –pregunto él con voz de hielo-

- ¡Es cierto! –exclamo ella mientras miraba incrédula al joven directamente a los ojos- ¡ella me pego!

El joven respiro profundamente y conto hasta diez mentalmente.

- He escuchado que ella te ataco porque tu le pegaste primero, ¿es eso cierto? –el peliblanco opto mejor por preguntarle directamente sus dudas-

El rostro de Yuma se transformo de una profunda pena a sorpresa total, abrió la boca asombrada y los ojos se le abrieron como platos, y empezaron a temblarle las manos, mientras que se transformaba en una fiera frente a Hitsugaya.

- ¡ES MENTIRA! –grito Yuma desaforadamente- ¡COMO PUEDES CREER ESA ZARTA DE MENTIRAS! ELLA ME ATACO ELLA ES UN ANIMAL, ES UNA ZORRA QUE NO SABE GUARDAR SU SITIO.

Hitsugaya levanto una ceja al escuchar como Yuma había explotado al ser confrontada, parecía como si fuera una víbora, una víbora retorcida y enrollada en posición de defensa y que al sentir cualquier indicio de peligro, ataca a cualquier cosa que tuviera frente a ella sin importar lo que fuera, el capitán se sorprendió por la reacción de la chica, estaba hecha una furia y destilaba ira por los ojos parecía como si le fuera a dar un ataque, en ese momento Hitsugaya comprendió que era una estupidez perder su tiempo con ella, Yuma no le diría nada de lo que él quería saber, bufo resignado y se retiro de la pared, descruzo los brazos y se llevo las manos a los bolsillos.

- Pretender tapar la verdad con llantos y gritos es una actitud infantil –remarco el peliblanco, mirando a Yuma-chan directamente a los ojos- puedes gastar todas tus energías gritando y pataleando como una niña pequeña pero no lograras nada, solo conseguir parecer una cría estúpida, vacía, pusilánime, engreída y hueca, que cree que todo el mundo gira a su alrededor… crece y madura Kimeno-san que gracias a personas como tu este mundo apesta.

El joven le dio la espalda a la chica y se alejo caminando, dejando a sus espaldas a una estupefacta Yuma, aquellas palabras que le había dicho se habían clavado como un puñal en el corazón de ella, Yuma empezó a temblar de la rabia viendo como él se alejaba, después de haberla humillado.

- ¡TE ODIOOOOO! ¡NINGUN CHICO ME HABLA ASI ME OYES! –Yuma cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras seguía expulsando su ira gritando- ¡ME LAS PAGARAS HITSUGAYA!, ¡NADIE! ¡NADIE SE BURLA DE MI Y SALE INDEMNE!, ¡TE LO JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARAS! ME LAS PAGARAS….

La chica bajo las manos al suelo y desfogo su ira dándole puñetazos al piso, se sentía tan humillada y ultrajada como nunca antes se había sentido en toda su vida, lentamente los golpes al suelo fueron aumentando de potencia, después la chica abrió las palmas y empezó a coger tierra con las manos, para después apretarlas fuertemente en un puño como si estuviera destruyendo al chico mientras lloraba sin parar, pero esta vez las lagrimas no eran fingidas eran de ira, después de desfogar su ira después de unos minutos y con las manos destrozadas empezó a calmarse.

Lentamente a lo lejos se diviso una sombra que iba deslizando por el suelo acercándose a donde estaba la chica, lentamente fue reptando hasta Yuma invadiendo poco a poco la sombra reflejada por ella, como si la consumiera y cuando hubo consumido toda la sombra de Yuma, empezó a materializarse en la espalda de la chica, la sombra se hizo más y más grande empezó a ganar volumen hacia lo alto y ancho, segundos después se podía ver la silueta de un ser que sonreía sardónicamente.

- Si quieres venganza… yo te la puedo dar –exclamo la extraña silueta con voz de víbora-

Yuma se quedo de piedra al escuchar la voz, lentamente se giro y lo que vio la hizo quedarse sin habla, se paralizo en el sitio tratando de gritar pero es como si alguien le hubiera arrancado la lengua de golpe, aquel extraño ser era enorme media el doble de tamaño que ella, el extraño ser se reclino sobre la chica que ante la presión se desmayo.

* * *

Karin estaba preparada para su clase de ¨etiqueta¨, lo cual no le hacía mucha ilusión a la chica, iba caminando a la dichosa reunión arrastrando los pies mientras iba maldiciendo su mala suerte, llegar le costó el doble del tiempo por su actitud y cuando llego, se paro frente a la puerta y suspiro profundamente llenándose de valor para entrar, pero antes de mover la puerta escucho la voz de Rukia que estaba dentro.

- Por lo menos parece ser que ya hemos acabado con la compras –exclamo la morena con voz de cansancio-

- ¿Habrá sido toda una odisea no? –pregunto Isane mientras sentía compasión por la chica-

- Uff mejor ni preguntes… tan terrible fue que hasta termino comprando vestidos a mi Matsumoto…

Hinamori y Isane se miraron entre ellas con miedo mientras un escalofrió corría por sus espaldas, ojala a Matsumoto no se le ocurriera la loca idea de hacerlo también con ellas.

- ¿Y esto no afectara al entrenamiento de Karin? –pregunto Isane- según nos comentaste ella vino solo para entrenarse.

Rukia se quedo en silencio mientras bajaba la mirada triste.

- La verdad estoy estancada… no se qué hacer –exclamo con resignación la morena-

- ¿Y eso? –pregunto Hinamori extrañada-

- Le he enseñado gran parte de lo que puede hacer, pero al no disponer de un arma para canalizar su poder, no podemos seguir más adelante de lo que ya sabe actualmente…

- Pero… no entiendo –exclamo Isane aun sin comprender- ¿entonces como lo hizo su hermano? ¿No puedes hacer lo mismo con ella?

- No puedo… -respondió la morena con tristeza- esa vez Ichigo sacrifico su vida para conseguirlo y en el proceso me robo mis poderes, es algo muy arriesgado…

- Vaya… ¿y no hay otra forma? –pregunto Hinamori mientras sentía compasión por Karin-

- No... no la hay -respondió Rukia mientras negaba con la cabeza- y si la hubiera me gustaría saberlo… si no a este paso el entrenamiento de Karin habrá llegado a su fin.

Karin se quedo de piedra al oír las palabras de Rukia, no pensaba que estuviera estancada… es mas pensaba que el entrenamiento mas fuerte estaba por venir, la chica se desmoralizo al oír la cruda verdad, Karin apretó las manos fuertemente mientras fruncía el ceño, nunca sería lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse, se sintió como una chica estúpida y vacía que solo podría esperar a que alguien o algo la salvara cuando fuera atacada.

- Vaya… -exclamo Hinamori con tristeza- ¿y se lo has dicho?

- No… -respondió Rukia casi susurrando- no he podido…

- Porque no hablas con Mayuri-sama –pregunto Nemu que había mantenido a raya de toda la conversación.

Actualmente Nemu no participaba de manera tan activa como antes en las reuniones de las mujeres shinigamis, el capitán Mayuri estaba llevando a cabo varios experimentos que apenas le daban tiempo para asistir.

- ¿Y que podría hacer el capitán Kurotsuchi para ayudar a Karin? –pregunto Rukia sin entender-

- Actualmente Mayuri-sama está diseñando un arma Quincy, diseñada con los ultimos conocimientos adquiridos sobre los Quincy.

- ¿Cómo? –volvió a preguntar Rukia mas intrigada aun-

- Después del último encuentro de Mayuri-sama con el último de los Quincy, Mayuri-sama obtuvo nueva información de los Quincy para sus experimentos, vio que Ichida-san tenía un arma que Mayuri-sama nunca antes había visto, a raíz de ese encuentro el está trabajando en un arma diseñada sobre material genético de los Quincy, la idea es integrar dicha arma a un alma modificada para ver su comportamiento, y si funciona podría crear más armas de esas para experimentarlas con shinigamis.

- Pero… eso suena peligroso –dijo Hinamori aprensiva- Karin se ve muy buena chica… y someterla a un experimento como ese… es peligroso…

Rukia miro a las chicas con semblante preocupado, sabia por boca de Ichigo que Ichida no tenía muy buena relación con el capitán Kurotsuchi, por los experimentos que este había hecho con los Quincy ¿y si salía mal?... no podría llevar sobre sus hombros el cargo de consciencia en el caso que aquello fallara.

- No –respondió con seguridad Rukia- si Karin ha llegado al tope de sus capacidades, no pienso arriesgarla por un simple experimento.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió violentamente de par en par, dejando al grupo de chicas asustadas... bueno todas menos Nemu que no se inmutaba por nada, Karin entro en la habitación con el rostro lleno de rabia.

- Si alguien tiene que decidir aquí, sobre lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer ¡soy yo! –Karin miro a la morena y le increpo- ¡¿porque no me habías dicho lo de mi entrenamiento?

- Karin... cálmate yo no quería… -trato de calmarla Rukia-

- ¿¡No querías! ¡No soy una niña Rukia! No me voy a morir si me dices la verdad… -Karin estaba indignada- con esto en lugar de ayudarme me ofendes, yo soy una chica fuerte y he tenido que asumir cosas más duras que esto creeme, así que no me trates como una estúpida.

- Karin… yo quería buscar alguna manera… -trato de disculparse Rukia- alguna forma de ayudarte…

- Y lo que más me duele es que no confiaras a mí… que me engañaras… ¡y que ahora me escondas cosas como si fuera una cría! Yo decido si quiero o no someterme a un experimento, tú me puedes guiar y enseñar pero la que toma mis decisiones ¡soy yo!

Rukia miro a Karin con semblante serio, la chica tenía un temperamento fuerte eso era indudable, pero ella tenía razón karin ya no era una niña, y de golpe el rostro de la chica le recordó la determinación de acero de su hermano Ichigo, que no se detenía ante nada ni nadie, el ceño de Rukia se suavizo y medio sonrió, había sido una tonta al dejar de lado a la chica protegiéndola de lo inevitable, se levanto y se acerco a la chica, después puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Karin.

- Lo siento, fui una estúpida –respondió Rukia sonriendo- antes de precipitarnos, siéntate y hablamos.

Karin la miro con semblante desconfiando, pero Rukia no era una persona que hablara por hablar, seguramente ahora sería más abierta con ella al entender los sentimientos de Karin, las dos se sentaron, y Hinamori le dio un poco de té a Karin para calmarla.

- Vamos a hacer las cosas bien Karin –dijo Rukia mientras miraba decidida a Karin- lo del experimento es una opción, pero antes de decidir todo de prisa, yo iré a hablar con el capitán Kurotsuchi, para que me explique exactamente en qué consiste dicho experimento, y te prometo que después te lo contare todo.

- No, yo quiero ir y escucharlo por mi misma –exclamo Karin seria-

- No, eso no lo vamos ni a discutir –exclamo la morena tajante- yo voy a ir sola a hablar con él, además seguramente todo lo diga el capitán Kurotsuchi, tu no entenderás palabra, por eso yo hablare con él para que me lo explique todo, y después te lo explicare para que lo entiendas, no pienso mentirte en nada te lo aseguro.

- Pero… -se quejo Karin-

- Además el te puede engañar con palabras que tal vez no entiendas solo para conseguir un espécimen para probar sus experimentos –Rukia conocía de la reputación de Mayuri para engatusar a la gente para usarlos de conejitos de indias- además así, sin presiones podrás sopesar si es lo que deseas o no, yo no me entrometeré en tu decisión.

Karin miro a Rukia dudosa, pero ella era totalmente transparente… ¿que podría hacer?... la chica bajo la mirada, Rukia poso su mano sobre su hombro infundiéndole fuerza, Karin la miro de nuevo a los ojos y vio como la miraba seria y decidida, Karin sonrió suavemente mientras asentía con la cabeza, Rukia no era mala persona… ya se lo había demostrado abriéndole las puertas de su casa y de su mundo, todo el mundo equivoca alguna vez en la vida y la shinigami no era la excepción.

- Entonces mientras tú sigues con tu rutina hecha por Matsumoto, yo me encargare de hablar con el Mayuri.

- ¿EEHHHH? –exclamo la joven, pensó que esto la libraría de toda la locura que la rubia había planeado para ella-

- A mí me queda poco por enseñarte… así que mejor aprovecha para descansar mientras tanto.

A Karin no le hacía gracia, hizo morros y se resigno mientras Rukia y Nemu salían de la sala para ir a hablar con Mayuri, después se hizo un silencio incomodo en la sala, ninguna de las tres chicas se animaba a hablar… supuestamente estaban allí para enseñarle modales a Karin… pero las dos shinigamis eran muy tímidas y Karin no estaba por la labor de hablar de modales justamente ahora, pasaron algunos minutos más incómodos aun, hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir violentamente y en la sala entro Yachiru cargada de un montón de bolsas de colores de las cuales sobresalían varios caramelos de diversos colores y tamaños, y de la boca de la chica salían dos palitos de caramelos.

- Ahmma hmamm amma –empezó a farfullar la chica- hmmmammmammm

- Sácate los caramelos de boca Yachiru... así no te entendemos nada –exclamo Isane mientras le caía una pequeña gota de sudor estilo anime por la frente-

La peli rosada se acerco a la mesa y tiro todas las bolsas sobre ella, se saco los dos caramelos y empezó a hablar como una cotorra sin parar, sobre todo lo que había comprado y antes que las chicas pudiera decir nada, les metió sendos caramelos en la boca, dejándolas calladas después se sentó y siguió hablando tan pancha, al cabo de un rato se cayó y miro a las chicas fijamente.

- ¡Que aburridas sois! ¡Me aburro cuando nadie habla! –exclamo exasperada la peli rosada cruzándose de brazos-

Karin miro a la loca peli rosada y dejo escapar un suspiro, la chica estaba loca de eso no cabía duda, Yachiru al ver como Karin se aburría salto sobre ella sin pensárselo dos veces, parecia un gato saltando sobre su presa, Karin al verse atacada se la quito de encima de un empujón, pero Yachiru en lugar de caerse cayo grácilmente como un gato sobre sus cuatro patas, después la miro pícaramente y sin darle tregua se volvió a tirar sobre ella, Karin la volvió a esquivar y la peli rosada siguio saltando como loca sobre Karin, la cual ya empezaba a perder los nervios, pero entre mas aceleraba Karin esquivándola más rápida se volvía la peli rosada sicópata, después de varios saltos Yachiru se quedo sentada sobre la mesa mirando a Karin como si fuera un ratón.

- ¡Que divertido! Si tienes la misma cara de tu hermano cuando se encuentra con Ken-chan ¡vamos a seguir jugando!

Karin sintió como un escalofrió corría por su espalda, algo le decía que la peli rosada la había tomado como su juguete y ahora no la iba a dejar en paz, se volvió a lanzar sobre ella varias veces, hasta que Karin opto que lo mejor para su integridad era salir corriendo de allí, salió corriendo de la habitación, mientras sentía como la peli rosada la seguía, y mientras lo hacía iba cantando alegremente, mientras tanto en la habitación Hinamori y Isane suspiraban las dos aliviadas por haberse librado de Yachiru, así termino el primer día de la ¨clase¨ de modales….

* * *

Siento mucho la demora . he estado muy ocupada en el trabajo y no he podido subirlo antes, espero que no me matéis xD… bueno si me matáis os quedáis sin historia… así que mejor NO lo hagáis jajajaja, sobre el capitulo siento pena por Karin… no me gustaría ser el blanco de Yachiru por nada del mundo… OMG XD corre Karin corre jajajaja, también re-edite mucho lo que le dijo Toshiro a Yuma… creo que me he pasado tres pueblos…. Pero bueno se lo merece ¡por mala!

LuNaShinRa no te podrás quejar que salió Toshiro-CHAN XDD agg tonta Yuma se lo tenía merecido u_uU, ahora vendrá el experimento de Mayuri omg mejor no adelanto nada mas muajajajaja, espero que ya tengas tu teclado bien :D:D:D.

Diva-Hitsugaya a mí los chappys me encantan xD, las veces que me he reído cuando sale con sus accesorios de chappy, referente a lo de ser shinigami pse... de momento se ha abierto otro frente con Mayuri y lo que tengo pensado… jeje no os lo puedo contar muajajaja.

Mary-loki ya tienes respuesta lo que hizo Toshiro XD aburrirse como una almeja… y bueno confrontar a la Yuma xD, muchas gracias por tu review me alegra que te guste la historia :D


	11. Pesadillas

11. Pesadillas…

Era de noche y Seelee estaba acostado en su cama mirando al techo con los ojos abiertos como platos, bajo sus hermosos ojos se podía ver una ligera marca morada fruto de no dormir bien durante varios días, las últimas noches habían sido horribles para él, sus sueños estaban plagados de horribles pesadillas, pesadillas totalmente absurdas y sin sentido plagadas de seres extraños y deformes, la gran mayoría tenían aspecto de demonios con cuernos muy extraños y otros… simplemente eran incatalogables, es como si fuera el mismísimo infierno lo único que le faltaban eran las llamas y tener más colores, también debido a las pesadillas había dejado de ir a clases no se sentía bien anímicamente para ir, pero no se preocupaba cuando mejorara volvería y recuperaría todo en un santiamén.

Al principio las pesadillas solo consistían en interminables caminatas por desolados desiertos o por salas de extraña construcción, algunas veces iba caminando solo, otras estaba rodeado por esos demonios, lo más inquietante era el final de dichos sueños, todo ese mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor y el caía al vacio y justo cuando sentía que estaba a punto de morir se despertaba agitado, la peor pesadilla la había tenido días atrás, cuando al caminar por una de esas salas extrañas se vio reflejado en un espejo, y lo que vio le lleno de terror él era uno de esos demonios que tanta aberración le causaban, tenía un cuerno sobre la cabeza y dos gruesas marcas negras en el rostro como si fueran lagrimas, el color de su piel era blanco como la leche, sintió miedo al pensar que algo mas en su cuerpo no fuera normal, así que se quito la parte superior de la ropa y fue cuando vio con horror como tenía un hueco en la base del cuello y un gran numero cuatro negro tatuado en su pecho.

Al otro día Seelee se dirigió decidido a la biblioteca de la universidad decidido a acabar con sus pesadillas, allí busco toda la información posible sobre pesadillas y su significado, guardaba la esperanza que la respuesta a su problema se encontrara dentro de alguno de esos libros, pero después de dos agotadores días, estaba igual que había empezado, el único que tenía claro se resumía en un apartado de un libro de la psicología de los sueños:

_¨Las pesadillas se pueden considerar como una forma de identificar y tratar problemas personales. A veces nos advierten sobre pautas de comportamiento actuales o desequilibrios psicológicos que debemos resolver. Según algunos expertos, si logramos hacer caso al aviso y buscar una solución en la vida real, dejaremos de tener la pesadilla, o volveremos a tener el sueño pero con otro final - la conclusión ideal - que representa la prueba definitiva que hemos resuelto el problema...¨_

Pero eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, el no tenia ningún tipo de desequilibrio psicológico era una persona normal con los típicos problemas de todo el mundo, aquello no tenía sentido todo era una locura, Seelee sentía que poco a poco estaba perdiendo el sentido de la realidad cada noche era una era un atentado contra su cordura mental, Seelee trato de centrarse en ¨solucionar¨ sus problemas… dándole vueltas a todo lo que le pasaba, los minutos pasaron lentamente hasta que empezó a amanecer, pero él seguía desvelado, su cuerpo le pedía dormir pero su mente le pedía a gritos lo contrario.

Finalmente el desgaste físico gano sobre su mente y Seelee no pudo evitar quedarse dormido, al principio todo parecía normal un sueño reparador sin ningún tipo de sueño extraño, pero poco duro su dicha al rato se despertó dentro su sueño, era otra de sus pesadillas otra vez estaba en aquel inmundo lugar, pero algo esta vez era diferente… él se sentía diferente miro el horizonte y era parecido a los otros lugares pero esta vez había como una luz a sus espaldas que generaba extrañas sombras a su alrededor, Seelee se armo de valor y con miedo alzo sus manos, y para su horror estaban totalmente deformes parecían garras de un intenso color negro, abrió la boca de la sorpresa y retiro las manos para después bajar la mirada a sus pies, y sintió como el miedo le abrumaba, eran como las de un animal totalmente deformes, se llevo la mano al pecho y vio que el hueco del cuello ahora lo tenía en el pecho.

Lo próximo que vio lo dejo sin palabras se fijo bien en su sombra reflejada en el suelo, la cual se veía que su cabeza tenía dos prominentes cuernos mucho más grandes que el que había visto antes, además se veían unas alas y una cola larga de demonio, no cabía dudas él era el mismísimo diablo… esta era sin duda era su peor pesadilla… intento calmarse y trato de razonar y cuando se tranquilizo un poco trato de caminar pero no pudo, es como si estuviera clavado en ese sitio, de nuevo el pánico volvió a apoderarse de el hasta que escucho una voz femenina que lo paralizo por completo.

- ¿Ulquiorra? -dijo la voz suavemente-

Movió lentamente la cabeza pero no pudo ver nada, se sintió frustrado pero reunió la fuerza suficiente para girarse, y cuando por fin lo logro sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa cuando vio frente a él a la patosa joven con la que se había tropezado días atrás, la chica estaba parada a unos cuantos pasos de el mirándolo dulcemente, detrás de la chica se veía un halo de luz que la rodeaba complemente, ella estaba vestida de manera extraña y de blanco inmaculado que hacía que brillara aun mas… era como si ella fuera un ángel, lentamente lagrimas asomaron por los hermosos ojos de la chica, es como si le doliera verlo en ese estado, la joven movió los labios y hablo pero Seelee no pudo escuchar sus palabras, después la chica levanto suavemente una de sus manos tratando de alcanzarlo, el se quedo sin habla por la actitud de ella, es como si pretendiera salvarle de alguna manera, el instintivamente alzo su mano tratando de llegar a la chica.

Parecía como si la oscuridad que era el tratara de tocar al sol que era ella, cada milímetro que su mano avanzaba hacia ella hacía desaparecer esa sensación de vacío en su cuerpo, finalmente sus manos se encontraron y la chica le sonrió dulcemente, después el halo de luz blanca le ilumino y todo a su alrededor despareció. Lentamente abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que tenia la mano en alto, tenía una extraña sensación en el cuerpo que no sabía explicar, bajo el brazo y se sentó, fue entonces cuando escucho a su hermano.

- Pareces un zombie… levantando las manos dormido y luego levantándote como si salieras de una tumba… -exclamo mientras le ponía una sonrisa burlona- definitivamente has perdido el juicio…

Seelee miro a su hermano mayor que le miraba divertido desde su cama con su típica sonrisa de pícaro, Caym tenía la fea costumbre de burlarse de los problemas de Seelee, pero el joven hacia oídos sordos a sus burlas, los dos hermanos eran totalmente polos opuestos eran como la noche y el día, Seelee no podía comprender como podían ser hermanos, mientras que Seelee tenía el pelo de color negro y ojos verdes, su hermano tenía el pelo azul, ojos azules, de complexión delgada, alto y fornido, además siempre iba de chulo y de saberlo todo aunque no supiera nada, Caym era en resumidas cuentas un rebelde sin causa, que había dejado la universidad para ponerse a trabajar, el también tenía mucha suerte entre las mujeres, pero curiosamente no le gustaba andar con chicas le parecían una molestia constante.

- Te quieres callar Caym –exclamo disgustado Seelee-

- Jooo ya se ha disgustado el principito –se quejo con burla Caym- ¿y qué me vas a hacer? ¿Eh eh eh?

Seelee respiro profundamente y se volvió a acostar dándole la espalda a Caym, que al ver que Seelee pasaba de él como siempre solía hacer, hizo que Caym montara un numerito de rabia tirándole un almohadazo al cuerpo, pero Seelee hizo caso omiso de su ataque, el peli azul maldijo entre dientes mientras se acostaba de nuevo, al cabo de un rato Caym estaba roncando durmiendo a pierna suelta, mientras que Seelee seguía con los ojos abiertos como platos…

* * *

Karin estaba en la habitación de Rukia esperándola, habían pasado ya dos días desde que Rukia se había marchado a hablar con Mayuri sobre el experimento, los minutos y horas de espera estaban causando estragos en Karin, la chica no sabía qué hacer no paraba de mirar su reloj viendo el tiempo pasar sin saber nada, pensó en salir de allí a buscar a Rukia o seguirla esperando, pero al tercer día se acabo su paciencia y decidió ir a buscarla.

Pero justo cuando estaba saliendo del castillo apareció de la nada Matsumoto, la shinigami iba vestida al estilo mortal con una pequeña minifalda, una camisa corta que le destacaba el escote y unos tacones de vértigo, la rubia tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hizo que Karin le corriera un escalofrió por lo que posiblemente se le avecinaba.

- ¡Hola! –saludo mientras le dedicaba una de sus radiantes sonrisas- Vengo a buscarte.

En ese momento todo se torno de color negro para Karin, lo último que necesitaba ese día era que Matsumoto aumentara mas el stress que tenia ella por tanto esperar, Karin rogo porque ojala la rubia maniática no pensara en hacerle nada raro, ella no estaba dispuesta a aguantar otra maratón de shinigamis psicópatas, tal como había sufrido días atrás con el ataque de la peli rosada.

Yachiru la había perseguido por todo el Seireitei como una psicópata y cuando se canso de jugar al gato y al ratón con ella, atrapo a Karin y le pinto toda la cara de colorines, que después le costó horrores a Karin quitárselos del rostro, al recordar tan patética experiencia Karin dio dos pasos atrás pensando en sus opciones de escape, seguramente la rubia tenía planeado otro día de compras… o algo peor… la chica sintió como se le tensaba el cuerpo solo de pensarlo, Matsumoto se le borro la sonrisa del rostro cuando vio la cara de terror de Karin.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿te pasa algo Karin? –pregunto preocupada la rubia ante la cara de la joven-

Karin sintió imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo y sin pensárselo dos veces se giro sobre sus talones y empezó a correr como alma que llevaba el diablo, dejando a la rubia con la boca abierta por su actitud, mientras que Karin corría pensaba que seguramente la rubia aun estaría parada estupefacta por su actitud, así que giro un poco la cabeza y comprobó con horror como la rubia iba corriendo a sus espaldas como si nada, Karin se quedo de piedra al comprobar que daba igual que llevara sendos taconazos, la shinigami iba corriendo como si no llevara tacones ella, Karin pego un pequeño grito y empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Karin siguió corriendo hasta que sintió que la rubia no le seguía, paró en seco y trato de recuperar el aliento miro de un lado para otro y no vio a la rubia, vio que cerca había una pequeña fuente de agua, se acerco a la fuente y cayó de rodillas al suelo, metió las manos en el agua fría y se lavo la cara con abundante agua, el corazón parecía tenerlo a punto de estallar después del gran esfuerzo físico de escapar de la rubia, el agua le ayudo a refrigerarse y a calmarse, Karin miro de un lado para otro para comprobar que nadie venia y cuando estuvo segura que no había nadie venia metió la cabeza por completo en la fuente, se sentía tan bien bajo el agua, después saco la cabeza para respirar y se encontró con la cara de la rubia que estaba sentada justo encima de la fuente mirándola desconcertada.

- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grito Karin cayéndose al suelo del susto, mientras que el agua de la cabeza le caía por el cuerpo-

- ¿Estas bien? –pregunto preocupada la rubia-

- ¡Pe... pero... como... como demonios! ¿ cómo me has encontrado? -pregunto Karin mas roja que tomate-

- Tsk… las jovencitas bien educadas no dicen demonios y mucho menos meten la cabeza dentro de fuentes… -exclamo la rubia viendo el desastre de Karin mientras que le escurría el agua por todo el cuerpo- además… ¿tanto me odias que huyes de mi? –pregunto mientras hacía morros-

- ¡Aggg esto es un puto asco! –se quejo Karin mientras se sentaba dándole la espalda a Matsumoto- ¡vosotras estáis locas! Yo… yo solo quiero estar tranquila y en paz, entrenarme y volver a mi casa… no quiero más cambios.. no mas..

Matsumoto se puso seria al oír las palabras de la chica, y de un salto se puso frente a la chica, mientras la miraba con ternura.

- Sabes tienes razón –exclamo mientras sonreía- puedes decir que estamos algo locas… pero esto lo hacemos por ti Karin, además no quiero que te quedes encerrada como una almeja mientras que Rukia habla con el capitán Mayuri.

Karin la miro asombrada ignoraba que Matsumoto estuviera enterada de todo.

- Por eso salí a buscar a Rukia… no sabia nada de ella... pero claro hasta que tu apareciste… -Karin termino la frase con rabia-

- No te preocupes, yo hable con ella esta mañana y me dijo que esperaba volver esta noche para contártelo todo, porque según me comento no es tan fácil como parece,

- ¿En serio vuelve esta noche? –pregunto ilusionada la chica-

- Si esta noche, así que pensé que lo mejor era venir a decírtelo y de paso animarte llevándote a un lugar que te encantara. –termino la frase la rubia guiñándole un ojo-

- No veo como puedas hacerlo… -dijo Karin mientras su mente volaba pensando en ¨lugares que le encantarían¨-

- No te preocupes tengo mis maneras –exclamo la rubia mientras volvía a guiñarle un ojo-

Karin temió por su vida al ver el rostro pícaro de la rubia, se pregunto mentalmente el porqué de tanta desgracia.

* * *

Orihime estaba sentada con un libro entre manos estudiando, dentro de poco tenía un examen de recuperación muy difícil y se estaba preparando para no suspenderlo de nuevo… La chica dejo escapar un suspiro de aburrimiento, trataba de centrarse estudiando pero le era imposible concentrarse, todo su mundo se había trastornado desde que se había tropezado con Seelee en el pasillo, todos sus pensamientos giraban en torno a el no podía borrar la imagen del joven, y desde ese día acudía religiosamente todos los días al comedor para mirarlo de soslayo sin que él y sus amigas se dieran cuenta, Orihime sabía que aquello no estaba bien, que su actitud era infantil pero no podía evitarlo.

La chica recordó con tristeza como todo había seguido de manera normal, hasta que un día le vio muy desmejorado, el chico estaba muy demacrado y con pronunciadas ojeras, inmediatamente Orihime se preocupo, pero prefirió quedarse guardándose la preocupación, pero todo cambio cuando al otro día el no asistió al comedor, eso hizo saltar todas las alarmas, ese día le busco sin éxito por la universidad, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas verlo al otro día… pero al otro día tampoco asistió al comedor, la chica estaba tan preocupada que se decidió a preguntarle a Kazumi sobre el tema, tal vez su preocupación era infundada y él estuviera bien… Que lo único que hubiera pasado es que el ahora comiera en otro lugar. Kazumi le dijo que según sus fuentes de información Seelee parecía estar enfermo, y que nadie sabía cuál era el mal que lo aquejaba, eso hizo que Orihime se preocupara al máximo, Kazumi al ver la reacción de la chica le pregunto si le pasaba algo, pero ella le tranquilizo lo último que deseaba era tener a su amiga molestándole por lo que ¨sentía¨ por Seelee.

Orihime suspiro con suavidad y puso el libro sobre su regazo, alzo la cara al sol y cero los ojos, tan absorta estaba pensando en el, que no vio como alguien se acercaba lentamente hasta llegar a ella, y cuando la chica sintió que alguien le tapaba la luz del sol, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los hermosos ojos esmeralda de Seelee que la miraban fijamente. Orihime trato de hablar pero le fue imposible, se le había hecho un nudo en el estomago y sentía como si mariposas le volaran dentro del pecho, abrió la boca para hablar pero no podía, era como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de hablar por completo.

- Necesito hablar contigo –exclamo el secamente-

Aun su aspecto se veía desmejorado, y de alguna forma se le veía molesto con la chica pero Orihime aun seguía mirándole sin decir palabra.

- ¿Estas sorda mujer? –pregunto más molesto aun-

- Ahhh lo siento –dijo la chica sonrojándose al extremo, bajo el rostro y desvió la mirada hacia un lado- si.. si dime…

- Quiero que me cuentes quien es el tal Ulquiorra ese. –dijo él con voz seria-

- ¿Eh? –pregunto atónita mientras volvía alzar la mirada para verlo-

- Quiero saber quién es. –exclamo frio Seelee, el estaba seguro que esa sería una forma de solucionar su problema con las pesadillas-

Inoue se quedo mirando al joven sin entender palabra, la chica se encontraba en una encrucijada, como le iba a contar a un humano normal la paranoia de los Hollows, espadas, hueco mundo… era imposible…. el la tildaría de loca… además Seelee no tenía necesidad de saber nada, Inoue no iba a poner en evidencia a sus amigos ni a ella misma, solo por la curiosidad de él, así que opto por contarle otra cosa aunque eso conllevara mentirle a él.

- Es alguien que conocí tiempo atrás... eso es todo. –respondió serenamente tratando de ocultar la verdad-

Se produjo un silencio incomodo, Seelee la miraba directamente a los ojos, la chica sentía que el rostro se le ponía de todos los colores, cosa que parecía no afectarle al joven, al cabo de un rato siguió preguntándole.

- ¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿Y cómo era?

- … Lo conocí cuando iba al instituto… -respondió ella mientras volvía a mirar para otro lado evitando la mirada inquisitiva de el- era muy parecido a ti…

- Ulquiorra no es un nombre muy común para un chico… además la primera vez que me viste te veías demasiado afectada… no actuaste como si yo fuera un amigo que hacía años no veías. –concluyo tratando de poner nerviosa a la chica-

- E… Es.. es que no lo veía desde primer curso… -empezó a tartamudear Orihime ante la presión- y claro te pareces tanto… y yo… yo no pensaba encontrármelo aquí... además pensé que se había mudado a otra ciudad… y claro estrellarme con él en un pasillo jejeje –reía nerviosa mientras las palabras salían a cuenta gotas de su boca mientras seguía mirando para un lado mientras se tocaba ocasionalmente la nariz- es normal, además te pareces mucho jeje.

- ¿Me crees estúpido? –pregunto el serio-

- ¿Cómo? –pregunto la chica mirándolo directamente a los ojos- yo no estoy llamando estúpido.

- Te recuerdo que estoy estudiando sicología, y en el lenguaje corporal cuando te tocas la nariz o miras hacia otro lado mientras hablas con alguien es un indicio fuerte de que la persona está mintiendo –su mirada era dura y no daba lugar a dudas que lo que decía era verdad- además tu expresión corporal, tus gestos, tu nerviosismo, todo te delata.

- ¡No es cierto! –trato de defenderse ella mientras miraba otra vez para otro lado-

Seelee se molesto aun mas viendo que la chica era un mar de nervios y no era clara con él, había algo mas detrás de ese Ulquiorra de lo que ella realmente le quería decir, así que se quedo parado mirándola fijamente a los ojos tratando de ponerla aun más nerviosa para hacerla hablar.

- Te ordeno que me digas quien es –sentencio el-

- ¡Ya te lo he dicho! –se quejo Orihime mientras volvía a mantenerle la mirada tratando de mostrar seguridad-

- Me estas mintiendo lo sé –exclamo Seelee con voz de hielo- así que no me hagas perder más el tiempo y dime quien era, te lo ordeno.

Orihime se quedo con la boca abierta no sabía que decir ni cómo actuar, obviamente él no se iba a creer nada de lo que ella le dijera, era como si él pudiera ver a través de ella, desnudando su interior, la chica bajo la mirada y se sintió de nuevo atrapada como cuando había estado en las noches, no sabía cómo iba a salir de esa hasta que Tatsuki llego al rescate.

- ¡Orihime! ¡Te estaba buscando por todo el campus! –le riño- Quedamos en que me acompañarías a ir a comprar unas zapatillas… -Tatsuki se quedo callada al ver que Seelee estaba allí-

La chica se preocupo al ver el semblante serio de Inoue, la chica la miro impotente y su rostro parecía pedirle ayuda a gritos para que la sacara de allí, así Tatsuki que se acerco a la joven y la tomo de la mano mientras jalaba de ella.

- Si nos disculpas tenemos cosas que hacer –exclamo Tatsuki tajante mientras jalaba de Orihime, ante la mirada atónita de Seelee-

Orihime se dejo llevar por Tatsuki mientras iba con la cabeza baja, agradeciéndole mentalmente haberla sacado de esa situación embarazosa, después de unos cuantos pasos la chica giro el rostro y se encontró los ojos de Seelee mirándola fijamente, en ese momento supo que no se iba a librar de el tan fácilmente.

- ¿Pero qué le pasa a ese? –pregunto molesta Tatsuki mientras seguía caminando- pareces asustada ¿te hizo algo?

- No, no –respondió rápidamente Orihime- solo estábamos hablando..

- Pues para estar hablando solamente, parecías estar muy asustada… -concluyo Tatsuki viendo a travez de la chica- ¿estás segura que no te hizo nada?

- Si estoy segura, no te preocupes… -Inoue no quería que su amiga se preocupara, así que le sonrió suavemente-

- Si tú lo dices… -exclamo Tatsuki mirando a su amiga de reojo y dudosa- si necesitas ayuda no dudes en avisarme ¿ok?.

- Ok. –respondió Inoue asintiendo levemente con la cabeza-

Las dos chicas se alejaron dejando a Seelee a sus espaldas, cuando Seelee perdió a las chicas de vista se sentó en el banco donde antes estaba sentada Inoue, dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el sol iluminaba su rostro, el joven cerró los ojos pensando en la manera de obligar a la chica a contarle la verdad.

* * *

Mientras a la misma hora en otro lugar de la ciudad, por una vía peatonal iba andando una singular pareja, Matsumoto iba feliz y pletórica caminando mientras a sus espaldas iba Karin arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza baja, la joven no tenía la menor idea a donde la estaba guiando la rubia, estaban en una parte de la ciudad que Karin no conocía, la chica comprendía que podían hacer en ese lugar, no se veían tiendas y parecía ser un barrio de clase media baja, Karin se moría de ganas de saber lo que le esperaba, pero solo pensar preguntarle a la rubia y su respuesta le hizo dar escalofríos.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un gran parque con varias canchas de futbol y baloncesto, Karin miro intrigada y sorprendida a Matsumoto, pensó que la rubia había perdido por completo el rumbo, que podían hacer las dos en un parque…. Matsumoto al ver la cara de desconcierto de Karin le guiño un ojo y siguió caminando, entraron en el parque y se dirigieron directas a una cancha de futbol.

Matsumoto se dirigió a una de las canchas que estaba llena de adolecentes de la misma edad de Karin, cuando la rubia puso un pie en la cancha todos los chicos se quedaron estupefactos viendo la bella rubia que se dirigía hacia ellos, Karin pudo ver como murmuraban entre ellos y se daban codazos por algún comentario al parecer subido de tono dicho por alguno, la chica pensó para sí misma que todos los chicos eran iguales de estúpidos… solo era ver una chica guapa y se comportaban como niños… Finalmente las dos llegaron al grupo de chicos, Matsumoto les dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas y les pidió su atención mientras que Karin estaba a sus espaldas manteniendo el perfil bajo para evitar que la vieran, una vez se reunieron los chicos cerca de ellas, la rubia soltó la bomba.

- Que jóvenes tan atentos y monos –exclamo la rubia mientras coqueteaba con ellos, lo que hizo que los chicos sonrieran como tontos- se que sois los indicados para lo que os voy a proponer… os apuesto que ninguno de los que hay aquí es capaz de vencer a mi chica.

Matsumoto se giro tomo a Karin de los hombros y la puso frente a ella exponiéndola a los chicos, la chica se quedo paralizada ante las palabras de la rubia, el grupo de chicos murmuraron disgustados por el reto.

- Si lográis vencerla en uno contra uno, os daré un regalo –termino la frase guiñándoles un ojo-

El grupo de chicos empezaron a hablar animadamente entre ellos, mientras miraban a Karin de la cabeza los pies, Karin sentía la furia asesina correr por sus venas quería matar a la rubia, se giro para discutir con ella pero era tanto el ruido generado por los chicos que no consiguió entenderse con Matsumoto, la rubia simplemente le sonrió y escogió al primer valiente contra Karin, la chica protestaba pero la rubia pasaba de ella, y así empezó el mini torneo de todos los chicos versus Karin, pero lo que los chicos no sabían era que Karin era muy buena jugando, no en balde había participado en varios torneos de futbol, y uno tras otro fueron cayendo derrotados, al final de la tarde todos habían perdido contra Karin, la chica estaba realmente molesta con Matsumoto aquello era una estupidez había perdido toda una tarde jugando futbol para nada…

Matsumoto les agradeció la participación a los chicos los cuales estaban con los ánimos por los suelos por haber perdido contra una chica, las dos se marcharon de la cancha y salieron del parque, las dos iban en silencio hasta que Karin no pudo aguantar más la rabia y confronto a la rubia.

- ¿Se puede saber para qué diablos has hecho eso? –pregunto cabreada Karin- ¡es la mayor estupidez que he hecho en mi vida!

- Lo hice para que te divirtieras un poco Karin –respondió la rubia seria- además así te olvidaste del tema del experimento por unas horas ¿no?

Karin se quedo sin palabras por lo que le acaba de decir la shinigami, no podía entender nada… si era cierto que se había divertido…. A su manera… pero Karin siempre había creído que Matsumoto deseaba eliminar esa parte ¨violenta¨ de su personalidad… que ella se convirtiera en una dama…. ¿Entonces para que le hacía esto?… mientras su mente volaba Matsumoto la miraba preocupada.

- ¿Te pasa algo? –pregunto la rubia mientras la miraba angustiada- ¿te hicieron daño?

- No…. –dijo secamente la chica-

- ¿Entonces? no me digas que no te has divertido –Matsumoto aun la miraba sin cara de entender nada, estaba segura que la chica se lo había pasado en grande esa tarde-

- No es eso… -exclamo Karin con voz baja-

- ¿Entonces? –pregunto la rubia sin entender nada- ¡eres más rara que un perro a cuadros!

- No… -Karin busco las palabras para expresarse- ¿no te parece raro… que yo sea así?

- ¿Raro en qué sentido? –respondió la rubia con otra pregunta-

- Raro… en que jugara al futbol con los chicos como si fuera uno más… -termino la frase mientras sentía vergüenza de sus palabras- como si yo fuera… un chico mas…

- ¡¿Que cosas dices? –le regaño la rubia- tu eres así y si así eres feliz pues está bien.

- … pero no lo entiendo –Karin se estaba haciendo un lio con todo- si está bien que sea así.. ¿porque diablos me queréis cambiar?

Matsumoto se sonrió al escuchar a Karin, se acerco más a ella y puso su mano derecha sobre su hombro dándole ánimos.

- A ver Karin, tu puedes ser activa, gustarte el futbol, karate etc… me da igual si eres feliz así, te pueden gustar todas esas cosas y practicarlas, pero nunca debes olvidar que también eres una chica.

- ¿Eh? –Karin tenía la boca abierta por las palabras de la rubia… Matsumoto ahora si estaba loca-

- Es muy fácil de entender… tu puedes estar en un equipo de futbol, ser una excelente jugadora en el campo de futbol pero fuera del campo eres una chica, ser fuerte no tiene que ir reñido a ser guapa.

- ¿Ehhhh?

- ¿Vamos a dejarlo vale? –exclamo la rubia mientras suspiraba de la desesperación- solo piensa que lo que cambiaremos en ti solo será tu aspecto físico y refinarte un poco en tu trato con los demás, pero tu seguirás siendo tu, no pretendemos que seas alguien que no eres.

Karin trataba de comprender las palabras de la rubia pero no podía… seguramente después entendería su mensaje, pero ahora todo le resultaba muy confuso, después las dos volvieron a la sociedad de almas sin decir nada mas, cuando llegaron a la casa Kuchiki Rukia las estaba esperando en la puerta, y cuando Karin la vio se le puso el corazón a cien, muy pronto tendría que tomar la difícil decisión de aceptar o no las condiciones de Mayuri...

* * *

Lo siento mucho en serio… sé que muchos me queréis matar por lo tarde la actualización… pero he estado muy liada con todo lo de la navidad y el trabajo, también he cambiado esto mil veces… no quería que quedara mal… sé que soy perfeccionista y que seguramente aunque lo mire mil veces siempre me quedara algo… me encantaría tener mejor talento para plasmar mis ideas, espero que os agrade el capitulo.

Toaneo07 si te sirve de consuelo yo también la odio jajaja, la veo la típica niñata superficial que cree que todos viven por y para ella, odio esa clase de gente u_u, gracias por tu review.

Diva Hitsugaya _ aun falta para saber quien se le apareció a Yuma u.u, y Karin si pobre… con Yachiru XD, y ahora con Matsumoto, aunque yo prefiero mil veces las locuras de la rubia que de la peli rosada XD, y tranquila… no le hare nada a Shiro-kun… de momento XD… Gracias por leerme y dejarme reviews en cada capítulo :D.

LuNaShinRa espero que ahora tengas teclado nuevo xD, eso de ir escribiendo con un teclado malo debe ser muy chungo :S, la verdad te gustaría que fueran esposos O_o, pse a mí me gustan más las relaciones de novios y tal… llevo casada muchos años debe ser por eso xD… si es muy bonito y tal, pero cuando eres novio es todo mas… mas fantasía luego vivir con una persona día a día es complicado xD… pse ya lo veras cuando te pase :), gracias por tus reviews ;D.

Mary Loki me alegra que te gustara el capitulo :D, la verdad si se está poniendo interesante la verdad me gustaría poder actualizar más pronto pero no paro leer una y otra vez, y hago muchos cambios, pero los cambios no son a la historia son a la forma como lo describo quiero que quede lo mejor posible :).

Artemis-Hime OMG los 10 en menos de dos horas xD, te pasa como a mí cuando leo algo que me gusta, me lo devoro XD, me alegra que te guste tanto :D, yo he leído algunos fanfics de Bleach sobre estas parejas pero nunca he encontrado uno que llene por completo por eso me decidí a escribirlo yo misma XD, muchas gracias por leerme, leer comentarios como el tuyo me dan ganas de escribir más rápido para no dejaros con tantas ascuas, un saludo :D


	12. Decisiones

12. Decisiones…

Rukia estaba parada en la puerta de su casa esperando a que Karin y Matsumoto regresaran, tenía que infórmale a Karin sobre el experimento, pero los minutos pasaban lentamente y ninguna de las dos volvía, y mientras los minutos pasaban la mente de la shinigami se llenaba de dudas, de todos los pros y los contras de la posible decisión de Karin, la morena realmente deseaba ayudar a la chica…. Pero sentía que esa no era la forma, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos bruscamente cuando escucho pasos acercarse, aguzo la mirada y vio que ya estaban de regreso las dos, pero se quedo sorprendida al ver el aspecto de Karin, parecía que se hubiera peleado y estaba sucia de la cabeza los pies.

- ¡Hey Rukia! –exclamo la rubia contenta de verla mientras movía una mano saludándola-

Rukia miro de reojo a Matsumoto mientras en su mente pasaban disparatas posibles ideas sobre lo que le había pasado a Karin, la morena volvió a mirar a Karin la cual estaba parada frente a ella expectante y ansiosa por saberlo todo.

- Mmm no me atrevo a preguntar qué ha pasado… -dijo la morena mientras movía la cabeza suavemente a modo de negación- mejor entremos y hablamos dentro.

Rukia se dio medio vuelta y entro rápidamente en la casa mientras Matsumoto y Karin la seguían, las chicas se dirigieron a una de las salas donde se sentaron y Rukia empezó a contarles todo.

- Según el capitán Mayuri, el experimento no es ¨peligroso¨ -puntualizo Rukia sobre lo peligroso- el experimento consiste en asociar un arma al alma de un individuo, después aquella arma es como la representación de su alma, así que entre más grande es su poder más poderosa es el arma…

- ¡Eso está bien! –exclamo Karin con alegría-

- Mmm en un principio suena bien… pero no tenemos seguridad sobre los efectos secundarios de ligar el arma al alma… solo se ha probado con seres pequeños y con poco poder espiritual, ignoramos como actuara con alguien de mayor poder…

- ¿Y todo el tiempo que estuviste con el capitán Mayuri… solo fue para saber esto? –pregunto la rubia confundida-

- Hay más cosas pero si no paráis de interrumpirme no acabaremos nunca–le riño la morena y prosiguió con su relato- tiene sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas… y las malas para mí son mayores que los beneficios…

- ¿Que cosas? –pregunto Matsumoto intrigada otra vez interrumpiéndola-

- … Matsumoto… cállate por favor… dejarme continuar. -le reprendio Rukia de nuevo-

- Lo siento… -se disculpo la rubia mientras hacía pucheros- Jo chica cuando te pones borde no hay quien te aguante….

- ¿Podemos seguir? –exclamo la morena mientras levanta una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos-

- ¡Si por favor! –pidió Karin mientras que las dudas la corroían viva-

- Como dije antes tiene más cosas malas que buenas… -siguió el relato Rukia mientras fruncía el ceño- la primera es que el arma es el reflejo del alma del individuo… con lo cual si el arma se rompe la persona muere en el acto… no sabemos qué pasa con su alma… según el capitán Mayuri puede quedar en una especie de limbo…

Rukia hizo una breve pausa para dejar que las chicas procesaran la información, después suspiro profundamente y prosiguió hablando.

- Además la forma de como crean el arma… -en ese momento las palabras salieron a cuenta gotas de la boca de Rukia- esa arma… es... está hecha…. con varios espíritus Demi-hollows… ***

_(N.A. Un __**Demi-Hollow**__ (__半虚__, __デミ・ホロウ__, __demi horō__) es un Plus ligado a la tierra que se encuentra en sus últimas etapas de evolución a Hollow. Aunque estos espíritus tienen aún bastante tiempo por delante para llegar a transformarse en Hollows, el proceso puede ser acelerado si se le rompe los restos de su Cadena del Destino, abriéndole así un agujero en el pecho que será el que más tarde muestre el Hollow recién formado. Fuente:__ ./wiki/Hollow__)_

La cara de las dos chicas se transformo por completo, Matsumoto de sorpresa total y Karin de no entender un pimiento.

- ¡Tienes que estar de broma! –exclamo Matsumoto incrédula e indignada- ¡además nuestra labor de shinigamis es liberarlos de su sufrimiento no usarlos!

- No es broma… es verdad… -respondió la morena con cara de preocupación- el capitán Mayuri cree que el pequeño sacrificio de algunas almas Demi-hollows, nos puede traer beneficios en nuestro desempeño como shinigamis, brindando mayor poder a los shinigamis que protegen las ciudades…

- ¡No tiene sentido Rukia! ¡Nosotros no podemos usar esas almas! -la rubia estaba a punto de estallar de la ira indignada con todo lo que estaba oyendo- ¡Además todo el mundo sabe que son inestables!

- Según el capitán Mayuri no hay ningún riesgo… el utiliza las almas en ese estado porque dice que así son más fáciles de manejar, además tienen más reiatsu que un alma normal -exclamo Rukia con voz suave, y su rostro se lleno de preocupación mientras seguía hablando- y sobre el riesgo… yo no me creo que no haya ninguno como afirma el capitán…. en una de las pruebas hechas con un alma modificada, el individuo sufrió un grave rechazo, en el momento que el arma espiritual y la alma modificada se unieron en el ultimo nivel de sincronización, el arma se libero…

- ¿Liberarse? –pregunto extrañada Karin que aun seguía sin entender palabra de lo que decían-

- Si libero las almas que estaban contenidas dentro del arma, y cuando estas estuvieron libres dentro del alma modificada la devoraron… -Rukia termino la frase casi susurrando-

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, Matsumoto estaba aterrada oyendo el relato, además la cara de Rukia denotaba lo terrible que había sido todo.

- Pero… no puede ser verdad lo que dices Rukia…. –exclamo Matsumoto recuperándose del shock inicial- Sabes muy bien que hace años no existen almas modificadas todas fueron prohibidas y destruidas hace ya mucho tiempo…

- Es verdad… pero Mayuri tiene en su poder varias almas de esas… -le respondió Rukia mientras la miraba a los ojos directamente- y las utiliza para sus experimentos.

- ¡ESTO NO ESTA BIEN!– grito la rubia sintiéndose culpable por encubrir un delito- ¿cómo pudiste permitir todo eso Rukia? ¡almas modificadas… Demi-Hollows! ¡Esto es una locura!

- ¿Que preferías Matsumoto? –respondió la morena con disgusto- ¿Qué le dijera que eso estaba mal y que lo probáramos directamente en Karin?… -Rukia bajo la mirada al suelo evitando la mirada acusadora de la rubia- entiendo lo que me dices… pero era eso o exponernos a lo desconocido… además después de ver lo que paso con esa alma modifica fue muy clarificador…

- ¡TIEMPO MUERTO! –grito Karin mientras se paraba frente a las chicas haciendo la señal que usan los arbitros en el futbol para parar un partido- ¡no entiendo nada! ¿Que es un Demi-Hollow? ¿Que es un alma modificada? Y más importante aun ¿funciono el experimento o no?

Rukia miro a la chica con los ojos bien abiertos, respiro profundamente y empezó a explicarle a Karin en qué consistía cada cosa, después de una breve explicación Karin tenía cara de comprender algo más.

- ¿Y como hizo ese capitán para meter todas esas almas extrañas dentro de esa arma? –pregunto Karin curiosa-

- Eso es algo que aun no entiendo bien del todo –se sincero Rukia- según me lo explico el capitán uso un aparato que atrajo a varios Demi-hollows y después los absorbió dentro sellándolas, después de eso el capitán Mayuri las bombardeo con partículas espirituales usando una técnica secreta extraída del clan Quincy.

- Ams…. ¿Y bien cuando vamos a hacerlo? –pregunto Karin impaciente-

- ¿Eh? –exclamo Rukia incrédula- ¿tú has escuchado todo lo que he dicho?

- Si lo he oído –respondió Karin seria-y quiero hacerlo.

- Pero no puedes tomar una decisión de algo tan importante tan a la ligera, tienes que analizar y meditar sobre lo que harás, yo creo que aun no llegas a comprender todos los riesgos.

- Rukia tiene razón Karin –Matsumoto miraba a la chica fijamente- no puedes precipitarte, además es muy peligroso… demasiado... si yo fuera tu sensei no te permitiría ni pensar la posibilidad de hacer dicho experimento.

- Pero... yo quiero… -Karin las miraba a las dos shinigamis con ojos suplicantes-

Rukia y Matsumoto se miraron entre ellas y las dos dejaron escapar un fuerte suspiro, Karin tenia la misma cabeza dura que su hermano, Rukia se levanto y se sentó frente a Karin, puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la chica y le hablo seriamente.

- Lo siento Karin pero no puedo dejarte tomar una decisión tan importante como esta tan a la ligera –Rukia cambio el tono de voz imponiéndose mas sobre la muchacha- Tienes que pensar y meditar sobre tu decisión, entender los pros y los contras, así que te daré este día para pensarlo, escuchare tu respuesta mañana.

Karin abrió la boca para protestar, pero la volvió a cerrar cuando vio a la morena cruzarse de brazos y mirarla con cara de pocos amigos, Karin asintió con la cabeza y se resigno mientras pensaba bien todo.

* * *

Ichigo estaba recogiendo sus libros de la mesa de la biblioteca, había sido una tarde pesada de estudios y el joven se disponía a marcharse a casa, hasta que vio como Inoue se dirigía con paso seguro hacia él, esbozo una tímida sonrisa hacia días que no la veía, desde el regreso de hueco mundo y la declaración de ella, la relación de los dos se había tornado un poco distante, a Ichigo se le partió el alma cuando vio el daño que le hizo a su gran amiga al rechazarla, pero el no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos y para evitarle mas sufrimientos decidió alejarse un poco de ella.

- ¡Ichigo-kun! –grito la chica al verlo-

_- ¡Shhhhh!_ –exclamo molesta una joven de gafas que estaba estudiando- esto es una biblioteca no grite por favor...

Inoue se puso roja como un tomate de la vergüenza y se fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Ichigo que la miraba divertido, Inoue siempre seria la misma chica patosa de siempre eso si nunca cambiaria.

- ¿Pasa algo Inoue? –pregunto Ichigo borrando la sonrisa de sus labios-

- Tenía que preguntarte algo Ichigo-kun… -Inoue aun tenia las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza de antes-

Ichigo la miro con semblante triste, desde su confesión Inoue le había preguntando en varias oportunidades sobre sus sentimientos por ella, y en todas había sido el mismo resultado, Ichigo trago saliva y la confronto antes que se le lo volviera a preguntar.

- Mmmm…. ¿no será eso que ya me has preguntado tantas veces?–pregunto Ichigo renuente-

- NO NO NONONO –grito de nuevo la chica avergonzándose y poniéndose roja , mientras que movía frenéticamente sus manos negando con ellas-

- ¡SHHHHHHH! –le llamo la atención otro estudiante que estaba en la misma mesa que Ichigo, el joven les miraba con rabia- que esto no es un motel… si tienes líos con tu amiguita vete de aquí.

Ichigo se le pronuncio la venita de la cabeza y le pego fuertemente al chico que había hablado con un libro en la cabeza, el joven cayó al suelo sorprendido por el golpe y se llevo las manos a la cabeza sobándose el golpe, mientras todos murmuraban a su alrededor sobre la actitud violenta del peli naranja, con el rabillo del ojo Ichigo vio que venía la bibliotecaria, rápidamente tomo al joven de un brazo y le levanto como si fuera una pluma y lo sentó fuertemente en su asiento, el joven se quedo petrificado al ver la fuerza de Ichigo y miraba al peli naranja con terror, despues Ichigo se reclino cerca del joven.

- Aquí no ha pasado nada ¿entendido? –exclamo Ichigo con un tono amenazante, mientras le dedicaba una mirada fría y dura al joven-

- E…en..entendido… -tartamudeo el chico mientras ríos de sudor corrían por su cara y temblaba como un flan de miedo-

La bibliotecaria se acerco a los dos jóvenes con muy mala cara, miro detenidamente a los dos chicos y después puso los brazos en jarras.

- ¿¡Que ha pasado aquí? –pregunto disgustada –

- Nada nada –sonrió Ichigo mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro del asustado joven- estaba aquí hablando con mi amigo y se nos ha caído mi mochila.

La mujer centro su atención en el aterrado joven después miro a Ichigo que le sonreía socarronamente, la mujer frunció el ceño y les reprendió.

- No permitiré más ruidos en la biblioteca, otro escándalo más y os echare a todos de aquí, ¿entendido?

Los tres estudiantes asintieron con la cabeza, la bibliotecaria se dio por bien servida se dio media vuelta y se alejo mientras iba murmurando entre dientes, Ichigo miro al joven que aun seguía aterrado en la silla y le dedico una sonrisa de complicidad, después se giro hacia Orihime olvidando al estudiante.

- Salgamos de aquí.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, Ichigo recogió su mochila y salió con paso decido fuera de la biblioteca mientras que Orihime le seguía a sus espaldas, caminaron hasta llegar a un banco cercano que había debajo de un árbol, Ichigo tiro su mochila suelo y se dejo caer sobre el banco después le hizo una seña a Orihime para que se sentara.

- ¿Que querías hablar conmigo Inoue? –pregunto Ichigo serio-

- Tenía… tenía que preguntarte algo Ichigo-kun… -respondió la chica titubeando, mientras se ponía colorada, aun le costaba hablar bien con Ichigo después de tantos rechazos-

Ichigo la miro en silencio, y al ver que Inoue no le hablaba, supuso que sería algo sobre los sentimientos de ella, Ichigo respiro profundamente y busco las palabras para no herir a la chica.

- Inoue…. Lo siento pero sabes que yo… yo quiero a otra persona, te lo he dicho muchas veces…

Orihime se puso colorada como un tomate bajo la mirada y empezó a jugar con un borde de su camisa, mientras trataba de controlarse frente a él.

- No.. no es eso…en serio que no es eso…. tenía que preguntarte otra cosa…

La relación con Ichigo se había tornado muy extraña desde la declaración de Orihime, desde ese día el se había vuelto muy distante con ella, Ichigo trataba de no darle ningún tipo de esperanza siendo muy tajante con ella, pero aquello en lugar de ayudarla la llenaba de mucha pena, ella supo que se había equivocado al confesarle sus sentimientos a Ichigo... Inoue se quedo en silencio un rato tratando de buscar la mejor manera de preguntarle sobre Ulquiorra, mientras que Ichigo la miraba directamente a los ojos tratando de adivinar que le pasaba.

- ¿Estas bien Inoue? –pregunto el preocupado al ver que ella no respondía-

- Si si… solo es que… tengo una duda… -volvió a tartamudear ella-

- A ver qué es lo que te pasa –volvió a insistir él con voz más suave-

- ¿Es… es posible… que un Espada se vuelva… Humano? –pregunto ella mientras le miraba con duda-

La pregunta pillo totalmente desprevenido a Ichigo, que se quedo sin palabras y sin saber que contestarle.

- ¿Ehhhhh? –exclamo al cabo de un rato después del shock inicial- ¿un espada volverse humano?

- Si… -exclamo la chica sintiéndose aun más estúpida-

- Esto…. No…. no creo que eso sea posible… además no tiene lógica ellos son Hollows que han evolucionado a espadas… y... y... ¿además porque me preguntas esto? –pregunto él mientras miraba a Inoue con semblante serio-

- Esto… es que ayer… por la calle me pareció ver a un humano muy parecido a Ulquiorra… –respondió ella mientras que buscaba la verdad en los ojos de el-

Ichigo se quedo mirándola fijamente mientras pensaba en lo que ella le había dicho y la posibilidad de que eso fuera posible, y de golpe el soltó una carcajada y empezó a reírse liberando la presión de antes, después le puso la mano sobre la cabeza de Orihime y empezó a frotarle el pelo como si fuera un cachorrito.

- Ay Inoue –exclamo mientras le seguía frotando el pelo- Abras visto mal recuerda que el murió, deberías dejar de comer cosas raras... seguro habrá sido eso.

Ichigo se levanto rápidamente del banco y se estiro desperezándose, después se giro para ver a la chica otra vez.

- No te comas la cabeza pensando tonterías Orihime –le tranquilizo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa- Ulquiorra no va a volver nunca más a molestarte, tienes que superar de una vez por todas lo que te paso en las noches.

Inoue miro tristemente a Ichigo, el ignoraba que Orihime no tenía ningún tipo de trauma desde que estuvo retenida en las noches, aquella experiencia para ella fue enriquecedora le había ayudado a conocerse mucho mas y a madurar, Ichigo realmente no la conocía para afirmar que tenia un ¨trauma¨con las noches, realmente el nunca se preocupo por conocer a la verdadera Orihime... porque el solo la veía como una amiga… la chica sonrió tristemente y le dedico una de sus típicas sonrisas mientras escondía sus sentimientos, después actuó como siempre lo hacía frente a él.

- Tienes razón Ichigo-kun –Inoue alzo la mano y se dio un pequeñito golpecito en la cabeza- es que estudiar tanto me está friendo las neuronas jajaja –termino la frase riéndose frenéticamente-

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza y después se despidió porque tenía clase, dejando a Inoue sentada en la silla con la mirada perdida y sintiéndose completamente sola.

* * *

Era de noche y Karin estaba sentada en su cama pensando sobre el experimento y en la decisión que tenía que tomar, es verdad que antes lo había aceptado muy rápidamente pero Rukia tenía razón, era algo que tenía que meditar muy bien, y después de la larga charla con Rukia le habían quedado claras varias cosas, las cuales las había apuntado en una hoja que no paraba de leer una y otra vez.

* Perder el alma.

* Rechazo del arma al entrar en contacto con el alma.

* Tener un mayor poder espiritual puede traer complicaciones en la asociación del arma

* Sincronización arma y Alma

* Transformación física desconocida

* Fuerza mental para soportar el acoplamiento.

* Muerte...

Karin no podía evitar sentirse intranquila, realmente deseaba poder… lo necesitaba… pero el precio a pagar podría ser muy alto…. Los contras eran mayores que los pros, pero tendría que tomar una dura decisión por la mañana, Karin se fue a la cama con el papel en la mano mientras no paraba de repasar cada punto… iba a ser una noche muy larga…

* * *

Seelee llego a su casa malhumorado y fue directo a encerrarse en su habitación, allí se dejo caer sobre la cama y empezó a repasar cada palabra dicha por la chica esa tarde, recordó todos sus sueños… y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido, y tuvo una otra vez una de sus pesadillas, el estaba como un diablo y frente el aparecío Orihime que iba vestida otra vez de manera extraña y de blanco inmaculado, Seelee alzo su mano para tratar de alcanzarla pero ella estaba muy lejos, Orihime también alzo su mano tratando de llegar a el, hasta que de golpe bajo los pies de Seelee se abrió un hueco enorme que hizo que Seelee cayera en picado por él.

El chico se despertó empapado en sudor y con el corazón a cien, se levanto y fue rápidamente al baño para echarse agua en el rostro, después de lavarse la cara tomo una toalla y se seco a conciencia el rostro, después dejo la toalla a un lado y vio su cara reflejada en el espejo y lo que vio lo hizo quedarse helado en el sitio, tenía dos marcas negras extrañas que salían desde sus ojos atravesando toda las mejillas... es como si fuera un rio negro formado de lagrimas... eran las mismas extrañas marcas que aparecían en sus pesadillas, la cara se le descompuso del susto y empezó a lavarse la cara frenéticamente tratando de borrarlas, pero las marcas no desaparecían, dejo de lavarse la cara cuando sintió como la puerta del baño se abría a sus espaldas, Seelee se giro para ver quién era y se encontró con hermano Caym que lo miraba perplejo, después de un rato empezó a reírse como poseso.

- Vaya… así que ahora te ha dado por ir de Emo… JAJAJAJAJAJA –lagrimas de risa caían por las mejillas de Caym-

Seelee sin decir palabra lo saco a empujones del baño y después cerró la puerta con llave, mientras que escuchaba aun a su hermano partiéndose de risa de él, Seelee se acerco preocupado al espejo y vio como empezaban a desaparecer poco a poco las negras marcas de su rostro, el chico respiro aliviado… y justo en ese momento supo que sus pesadillas estaban llegando a otro nivel, atravesando el umbral del sueño a la realidad… tanto que hasta su hermano lo había visto… algo extraño estaba pasando dentro de su cuerpo y esa chica tenia la clave.

* * *

Karin se levanto de la cama, había tratado de dormir pero no había podido tenía unas pequeñas ojeras bajo los ojos, había pensado y meditado mucho sobre su decisión, y tenía las ideas claras sobre lo que quería hacer, así que fue decidida a hablar con Rukia, camino por el castillo hasta llegar al patio principal, donde Rukia acostumbraba a sentarse por las mañanas, y allí se la encontró sentada mirando un gran árbol de cerezos, Rukia al verla se incorporo y se quedo en silencio para escuchar a Karin.

- He tomado una decisión –dijo tajantemente Karin-

- Espera un momento Karin antes que me la digas quiero decirte algo –Rukia suavizo la voz y le hablo desde lo más profundo de su corazón - espero que hayas pensando muy bien todo lo que está en juego Karin…. Puedes perder la vida o tu poder…. Además traerías mucho dolor a tu familia que aun sufre en silencio la muerte trágica de tu madre…

Karin asintió con la cabeza, lo había pensado todo y entendía la preocupación de ella.

- Yo no me entrometeré en la decisión que tomes, como te dije antes, decidas lo que decidas yo te apoyare –termino la frase Rukia mientras sonreía suavemente-

Karin le devolvió la sonrisa mientras que mentalmente le agradecía a Rukia todo su apoyo y comprensión.

- Lo he pensado muy bien Rukia y he decidió someterme al experimento –exclamo tajante-

Rukia dibujo sobre su rostro la tristeza que le causaba la decisión de la chica, en el fondo ella sabía que Karin era como su hermano, Ichigo nunca pensaba en todos los riesgos de sus actos, se lanzaba de cabeza a lo desconocido sin importar las consecuencias, Rukia asintió con la cabeza y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Karin.

- Solo espero que tu hermano no nos mate por esto –exclamo sonriendo suavemente- ahora tenemos que prepararlo todo para el experimento.

Karin al escucharla sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza, ella realmente tenía ganas de empezar y obtener el poder suficiente para protegerse a ella misma, aunque la mención que Rukia hizo de su hermano la hizo estremecer, ¿que pensaría su hermano de todo lo que ella estaba haciendo?… pero rápidamente descarto ese pensamiento Karin era libre de hacer lo que creyera correspondiente, era su decisión y ella asumiría todos los riesgos… además si su hermano la hubiera enseñado a defenderse no hubiera tenido que recurrir a eso… y después de llegar a esa conclusión empezó a sentirse menos culpable.

- Ahora que se tu decisión tengo que volver con el capitán Mayuri –exclamo Rukia mientras que repasaba mentalmente todo lo que tenía que hacer- quiero estar presente durante todos los preparativos del experimentos, por lo que hoy mientras que yo lo organizo todo, tu iras a la reunión de las mujeres Shinigamis.

- ¡EHHHHHHHH! –grito Karin mientras se le caía el alma al suelo- ¿¡PERO PORRRR QUEEEE!

Rukia la miro divertida al ver la expresión de la joven, se rio entre dientes y puso su mejor semblante serio para que la chica no viera que estaba a punto de reírse de ella.

- Porque tienes pendiente una clase de refinamiento con ellas, así tendrás la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas mientras yo lo organizo todo.

Karin bajo la cabeza y empezó a maldecir su mala suerte, todavía le esperaba otro terrible día con las maniáticas, un sudor frio cruzo su espalda cuando recordó a Yachiru la peli rosada que la había atormentado días atrás, la chica alzo la mirada y le puso su mejor cara de perrito abandonado a la morena, la cual al ver su rostro puso una cara rara y le dio la espalda.

- Me voy al laboratorio, envíale saludos a las chicas de mi parte –sentencio Rukia con voz dura-

Después de eso dio un pequeño salto y desapareció ante los atónitos ojos de Karin, a ella aun le costaba poder seguir con la mirada la velocidad de los shinigamis, Rukia se fue saltando lejos de allí y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se detuvo y se puso a reírse desaforadamente, le había costado horrores no reírse en la cara de la chica, mientras en el castillo Karin iba camino de su habitación maldiciendo su mala suerte.

* * *

Uryū Ishida y otro chico iban caminando por campus buscando a Ichigo, la vida de Uryū había cambiado desde que estaba estudiando medicina, entre sus compañeros de carrera se había ganado fama y reputación gracias a su familia, La familia Ishida tenia un prestigioso hospital y muchos compañeros se acercaban a Uryū con la idea de volverse sus amigos para que cuando estos se graduaran, Uryū les ¨ayudara¨ para entrar a trabajar al renombrado hospital, pero Uryū era antipático con ese tipo de personas, Uryū era una persona muy reservada que odiaba la hipocresía de los demás, antes solo hablaba con Ichigo… bueno más que hablar peleaba con Ichigo… pero todo cambio hasta que conoció a Steve un chico que se incorporo en el segundo semestre.

Steve era un chico alto de complexión delgada, el pelo lo tenia de color negro azabache que le llegaba por los hombros, Steve siempre llevaba el pelo sujeto en una coleta, era de tez blanca y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, su rostro tenia facciones suaves y derretía a las chicas con su sexy sonrisa, el chico era de origen japonés pero se había criado en Norteamérica, era adoptado y cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad pido a sus padres que le dejaran volver a su país natal a estudiar medicina, tambien era un chico muy aplicado, estudioso y tranquilo, cuando ingreso en la universidad su aspecto físico causo furor entre las chicas y el odio entre sus compañeros, Uryū al principio le tenia manía al joven, porque pensaba que era el típico extranjero que solo busca destacar entre los demás haciendo galas de sus americanismos, pero su concepto cambio cuando un día tuvo que hacer un trabajo conjunto con él, y descubrió que sus personalidades eran muy parecidas, la familia que lo había adoptado también era de médicos, además en su pasado Steve también había sufrido la terrible perdida de un ser querido, como Ishida con su abuelo, Steve perdió a sus padres en un trágico accidente de tráfico, lo que le hizo madurar antes, también sabía lo que consistía luchar por obtener sus metas sin tener que pedirle nada a nadie, por lo que su amistad con Ishida era desinteresada, el no quería saber nada del hospital de los Ishida para conseguir trabajo.

Los dos chicos encontraron a Ichigo que estaba tumbado sobre el césped tomando el sol a las afueras del campus, parecía estar durmiendo con los cascos puestos escuchando música, Ishida se puso frente a el tapándole los rayos del sol, cuando Ichigo sintió la sombra sobre su cara abrió un poco el ojo derecho y vio que era Ichida con cara de muy pocos amigos.

- Eh… que no eres transparente me tapas el sol –dijo Ichigo malhumorado-

Uryū se ajusto las gafas con su mano derecha, y conto mentalmente hasta diez para no matar al peli naranja.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí Ichigo? –Pregunto molesto Uryū-

- ¿Que hago? -Ichigo levanto ligeramente la cabeza y abrió los dos ojos mientras miraba a Ishida como bicho raro- tomar el sol ¿no ves? ¿Estas ciego? Tienes que ir al oculista para que te mire la graduación de tus gafas…

- Que gracioso eres… -respondió el molesto- ¿no será que el que tiene que ir al psiquiatra es otro? ¿Sabes la hora que es Ichigo?

- ¿Uhm? –exclamo sin entender a Ishida- Ni idea… ¿la hora de tomar el sol?

Ichida volvió a contar hasta diez mentalmente, realmente lidiar con Ichigo le sacaba de sus casillas.

- … ERA la hora de nuestra exposición sobre Lupus… ¿te acuerdas pedazo de idiota? ¿Aquella exposición en la que llevábamos trabajando días? –Ichida echaba fuego por los ojos no podía creer que Ichigo fuera tan despreocupado-

- MALDICION NO ME DIGAS QUE ERA HOY! –Chillo Ichigo mientras se incorporaba de un salto-

- ¿En que planeta vives Ichigo? ¡CLARO QUE ERA HOY! ¡A VER SI ATERRIZAS DE LA LUNA DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!

Ichigo se puso pálido como el papel, mientras pensaba en todo el trabajo perdido despues miro a Ishida serio, esperando que todo fuera una broma de el…. Aunque las probabilidades que Ishida le gastara una broma eran nulas.

- ¿P… pero.. No era la semana que viene? –Pregunto Ichigo totalmente destruido al pensar lo que había pasado-

- Dios… dame paciencia… paciencia… -exclamo Ichida mientras se sobaba el tabique de la nariz con dos dedos- ¡que semana que viene ni que diablos! Era HOY HOYYYYYY.

Ichigo se dejo caer al césped mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, habían trabajado muy duro preparando esa exposición, pero la charla del día anterior con Inoue le había trastornado un poco, después de hablar con la chica se había pasado casi toda la noche en vela mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado en las noches y la absurda teoría de ella de un espada reencarnado en humano.

- ¿Y… ahora que hacemos? –pregunto Ichigo destruido-

- Pues agradecerle a Steve… eso –exclamo Ishida mientras seguía matando con la mirada a Ichigo-

- ¿Agradecerle? –Pregunto Ichigo mientras miraba a Steve-

- Si agradecerle, Steve hablo con el profesor Tsukeda y consiguió que nos aplazaran la exposición para el día de mañana.

- ¿Es cierto eso Steve? –Ichigo estaba incrédulo-

- Si, la verdad me costó mucho ya sabéis como es el maestro Tsukeda –respondió Steve sonriendo- el es muy estricto pero me las apañe para conseguiros una prorroga hasta mañana.

A Ichigo se le iluminaron los ojos, se levanto de nuevo y puso su mano fuertemente sobre el hombro de Steve, el chico era de la misma altura de Ichigo.

- Muchas gracias Steve, nos has salvado la vida. -exclamo Ichigo aliviado-

Steve sonrió levemente, Ichigo también era su amigo y él le estimaba mucho, aunque odiaba cuando Ishida y el se peleaban… cosa que pasaba constantemente.

- No es nada, me debes una…. De las tantas que aun me debes Ichigo. –Dijo Steve mientras le dedicaba una mirada de picardía-

- Cierto… algún día te lo pagare –exclamo el peli naranja mientras dedicaba una sonrisa de complicidad-

- Eres un desastre total Ichigo… -le reprendió Ishida, que no compartía la alegría de Ichigo- no entiendo ni cómo quieres ser medico… no quiero ni pensar cómo será cuando tengas que hacer una operación… te puedes dejar hasta los bisturís de sutura dentro del cuerpo del paciente… o peor…. Pobres pacientes….

La venita de la frente de Ichigo de inflamo de manera peligrosa, miro a Ishida mientras un aura de color negro le rodeaba, Steve sabia que una guerra se avecinaba, así que se alejo un poco de la extraña pareja, segundos después se escuchaban los gritos de los dos chicos discutiendo.

* * *

Feliz Año nuevo a todos mis lectores :), agradezco todos vuestros reviews y que me sigáis leyendo fielmente, sobre el fanfic he de decir que ya tengo todo debidamente calculado y programado, antes tenía varias ideas sueltas pero ahora he hecho un hilo argumental concreto, también he incluido a otro de mis personajes inventados, el nombre lo pensé mucho y al final me decidí por un nombre americanizado, al ser adoptado lo más lógico era que no tuviera un nombre japonés lo que simplifico la elección, sobre lo la expresión de Caym espero que no haya molestado a nadie :).

Toaneo07 me alegra que te haya gustado :), yo me divierto escribiendo pero si mis lectores les gusta me hace muy feliz :D.

LuNaShinRa lo del matrimonio no es una de las cosas que tenga en mente de momento, no quiere decir que a futuro como se desarrolle el fanfic lo pueda incluir :), que paso con Yuma… mmm eso se podrá leer en el próximo capítulo :P, sobre la trama ahora empezara a subir de intensidad ahora que lo tengo todo debidamente calculado jojojo XD, sobre el tamaño del capítulo este lo he dejado largo :D, muchas gracias por tus reviews :D.

Artemis – Hime la verdad Matsumoto siempre me ha parecido mucho más seria de lo que se ve en realidad, es cierto que siempre esta de compras y bebiendo, pero es como si aquello fuera un escape para ella, tiene graves carencias en su vida amorosa y es como las desahogara en eso, no la veo solo como la típica rubia revoltosa que muchas veces la quieren poner, aunque también es cierto que en la batalla cuando toca ponerse serio ella lo borda, sobre Ulqui y Ori dentro de poco tendremos novedades :3.

Diva Hitsugaya sobre Seelee-kun y que sea comprensivo ahora es muy difícil, el pobre está sufriendo un cambio radical y no sabe que hacer, y si a eso le unes que la única posible fuente de información de tu problema no te dice nada, no es para estar de muy buen humor con esa persona XD, Karin es un poco corta en algunas cosas tener en cuenta que está saliendo de su caparazón y eso le cuesta, y si le cuesta asumir un cambio imagínate digerir todo lo que sucede a su alrededor XD pobrecita xD.


	13. Conmoción

13. Conmoción

La entrada de la universidad estaba llena de estudiantes que acudían a clase a primera hora de la mañana, y mientras que algunos entraban directamente a clase otros se quedaban afuera hablando animadamente, entre todo ese ajetreo matutino de los saludos y encuentros, se encontraba Seelee parado junto a una de las columnas de la entrada observando, el estaba allí desde primera hora de la mañana esperando que apareciera Inoue, Seelee había decidido que ese día hablaría con la chica a como diera lugar, pero los minutos pasaban y ella no aparecía, Seelee dejo escapar un suspiro de impaciencia se cruzo de brazos y se puso su espalda sobre la columna, mientras empezaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Habían varios grupos de personas sentadas en las escaleras de entrada, y en uno de esos grupos estaba Azumi, que cuando se dio cuenta que estaba Seelee cerca puso una cara de picardía, era el momento ideal para tratar de seducir al joven, ella hacía días que no lo veía y Seelee estaba en su lista de chicos que deseaba tener como novio para incrementar su popularidad, la chica se despidió animadamente de sus amigos se levanto y antes de ir a hablar con Seelee se subió un poco más la falda, se bajo el escote y reviso su maquillaje, después se aplico unas pequeñas gotas de perfume y cuando considero que estaba lista fue directa hacia él.

Azumi iba caminando con un andar más propio de una modelo que de una chica normal, la chica siempre se comportaba así frente a los chicos que quería conquistar, se acerco a Seelee y cuando sus ojos se encontraron ella le dedico su mejor sonrisa, después ladeo ligeramente la cabeza mientras se llevaba las manos atrás dando aspecto de chica buena, y para culminar la pose perfecta saco pecho y se reclino un poco sobre Seelee para que este le viera el escote, Azumi sabía que siempre actuaba así con chico estos ponían nervios y se portaban como tontos cediendo a todos sus deseos.

- Buenos días Seelee-kun –exclamo Azumi mientras le sonreía como si fuera una reina de belleza- no sabes cuánto me alegro de verte estaba preocupadísima por ti.

Seelee centro su atención en la joven que tenía enfrente, Azumi era una chica muy simpática que lo rondaba constantemente, pero ahora el no tenia cabeza ni ganas de hablar con ella, pensó que lo mejor sería ser cortante con ella para que no hablara mas.

- ¿Estoy esperando a Sid lo has visto? –pregunto Seelee con voz seria sin devolverle el saludo-

Sid era un compañero de clase de Seelee que tenía fama de llegar siempre tarde a todas partes, seguramente el no estaría en la universidad aun, con lo cual se desharía de Azumi con la excusa de Sid.

- ¿Sid? –pregunto Azumi sintiéndose frustrada al ver que sus armas de seducción no estaban funcionado con el-

- ¿Podrías buscarlo por mi y decirle que le estoy esperando en la puerta? –pregunto Seelee otra vez usando su voz seria-

Azumi abrió los ojos como platos, ¡lo nunca visto! ¡Un chico pidiéndole a ella que buscara a otro chico como si ella fuera un perro rastreador!… la chica sintió como le clavaban una puñalada en su ego, además era a la inversa eran los chicos los que hacían lo que ella quería no al revés…. la chica dejo de sonreír mientras fruncía el ceño, después fijo su atención en la cara de Seelee y se dio cuenta que su rostro estaba demacrado, Azumi hizo una mueca con la boca mientras que sentía que estaba perdiendo su tiempo, retiro las manos de la espalda se paro bien y asintió con la cabeza, se dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir palabra, ligar con Seelee ahora no tenía sentido era una pérdida de tiempo, ella no estaba dispuesta a ir con chico con esa apariencia de demacrado, ¿que podría pensar la gente de verla a ella todo un bombón de chica con un chico con esas ojeras y ese careto?, Azumi sacudió su melena como si con eso se quitara el mal trago de antes y se fue directa a clase, ni si quiera se preocupo por buscar a Sid, si Seelee quería encontrarlo que lo buscara el mismo.

Seelee seguía parado en la puerta esperando, la gran mayoría de estudiantes habían entrado a clases y los que seguían llegando eran los que iban retrasados o directamente hacían novillos, a Seelee se le había acabado la paciencia habían pasado ya casi 30 minutos desde que empezaran las clases y la chica no daba signos de vida, tal vez ella había decidido no asistir ese día a estudiar después de lo que había pasado el día anterior con él, Seelee retiro la espalda de la columna se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dirigió hacia la salida de la universidad, mientras iba pensando donde más podría buscar a la joven, pero justo en ese momento para su sorpresa a lo lejos vio como la chica venia corriendo con todas sus fuerzas atravesando las zonas verdes para acortar el camino, Inoue freno en seco esquivando un árbol que tenia de frente a ella, rodeo el árbol sin problema pero cuando siguió corriendo tropezó con una piedra y cayo redonda sobre el césped.

Seelee al verla caer se le puso una cara de sorpresa y por su mente paso el interrogante si la chica no podía vivir sin estar pegada al suelo, Orihime se sentó sobre el césped y empezó sobarse una pierna mientras se quejaba y con la otra mano se daba pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza como si se castigara a si misma por su torpeza, Seelee levanto una ceja y sin darse cuenta en sus labios se esbozo un tímida sonrisa, el chico camino lentamente hacia la chica, Inoue dejo de sobarse y se puso a gatas a recoger sus libros del suelo, Seelee se acerco y se arrodilla a sus espaldas mientras le ayudaba a recoger los libros, Inoue sintió que alguien a sus espaldas le ayudaba a recoger los libros, y empezó a hablar desaforadamente sin girarse.

- ¡Muchas gracias! Jooo esto me pasa por quedarme casi toda la noche en vela pensando tonterías… –Inoue se quedo en silencio mientras recordaba más motivos para llegar tarde- …. Aunque también puede ser por lo que comí ayer… o también por la película que estaba viendo… o por pasar por aquella tienda de animalitos…. –la chica dejo escapar un gran suspiro mientras pensaba en la bronca que le iba a caer en breves- Seguro ahora el profesor me hecha la bronca…

La chica siguió recogiendo papeles y libros en sus manos, después se giro para que el extraño le devolviera los otros libros y agradecerle la ayuda, pero cuando vio el rostro de Seelee que la miraba serio, hizo que se le cayeran otra vez todos sus libros de las manos.

- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grito la chica con todas sus fuerzas, lo que hizo que los demás se giraran a verla-

- ¿Quieres dejar de actuar así cada vez que me ves? –exclamo el joven cabreado -

Pero Inoue lo miraba aun con la boca abierta, se sentía atrapada otra vez, miro asustada de un lado para otro buscando una salida o la forma de salir de allí, evitando el rostro del chico.

- Tenemos que hablar –sentencio Seelee serio-

- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –volvió a gritar la chica de la desesperación-

- ¡¿Maldita sea quieres parar eso? –se quejo él mientras la mataba con la mirada-

Orihime al ver la mirada asesina de Seelee le hizo entrar un miedo monumental en el cuerpo, así que opto por lo más rápido… se levanto rápidamente y trato de salir corriendo dejando a Seelee a sus espaldas, pero por los nervios que tenía solo dio unos cuantos pasos sobre el césped que aun estaba húmedo por el roció y se cayó de nuevo.

- ¡Ay ay ay que daño! –exclamo la chica sobándose un brazo-

- Esto es absurdo –exclamo Seelee ya harto de la situación-

Se levanto y se acerco donde estaba la chica la tomo de un brazo y la levanto suavemente del suelo, y en ese momento por la mente del chico cruzaron de nuevo las imágenes de ella vestida de blanco con lagrimas en los ojos, Seelee frunció el ceño y se aseguro de tener bien sujeta a la chica, Orihime trato de librarse de él, pero era imposible el la tenia férreamente asida.

- No, esta vez no escaparas, vas a hablar conmigo así no lo quieras. –sentencio él mientras imprimía más intensidad a la mirada que le estaba dedicando a la chica-

Orihime sintió que si se volviera pequeña ante él, Seelee empezó a caminar sin darle ningún otro tipo de opción, la chica se resistió pero él se giro y le lanzo una de sus miradas de hielo que la dejo totalmente a su merced, Orihime tembló del miedo al recordar cuando él una vez la había amenazado con obligarla a comer, y eso la paralizo, Seelee siguió caminado de nuevo llevándose a Orihime lejos de ese lugar, no quería interrupciones de ningún tipo.

Seelee se dirigió a un parque cercano donde podrían hablar sin problemas, pero cuando estaban por llegar al parque algo hizo que Seelee se detuviera en seco, frente a el había un ser horrible, el chico se quedo paralizado al ver que se parecía mucho a los demonios que aparecían en sus sueños, deformes y con mascaras blancas cubriéndoles diferentes partes del cuerpo, un escalofrió paso por el cuerpo del joven definitivamente ahora si estaba perdiendo la cordura, sus pesadillas estaban pasando definitivamente el umbral de la realidad.

Aquel ser era enorme, mas grande que una casa de dos plantas, su piel era de color verde y tenia forma de insecto, parecía una hormiga reina, en la parte superior tenía el cuerpo parecido al de una hormiga con el doble de patas, y sobre la cabeza tenía un gran ojo que salía de la máscara, en la parte inferior tenía un abultado vientre que arrastraba por el suelo y parecía estar lleno de bolas y liquido, el asqueroso ser movía la cabeza de un lado para otro como si buscara algo.

- Haaammmmbreee commmerrr –exclamo el Hollow mientras se retorcía en su lugar-

El Hollow dejo de hablar y actuó como si captara algo, movió la cabeza en dirección a la singular pareja que lo miraba, sintió el gran poder que emanaba de los dos y emitió un gran grito, que hizo que Seelee se petrificara en el lugar, algo dentro de su ser le decía a gritos que él estaba en peligro, el Hollow empezó a gritar frenéticamente eso siempre paralizaba a sus víctimas facilitándole el trabajo, el Hollow lanzo uno de sus brazos contra la pareja, Seelee se cubrió el cuerpo con las manos, y fue en ese momento cuando Inoue entro en acción, se puso delante de Seelee se llevo las manos a la cabeza y activo su escudo.

- ¡SANTEN KESSHUN! –Hinagiku, Lily y Baigon volaron frente a la chica para después crear un gran escudo protector-

La mano del Hollow se estrello fuertemente contra el escudo, el Hollow chillo de la rabia de ver que su ataque no había funcionado, Seelee bajo los brazos y vio frente a él a Inoue y la extraña barrera protectora, el joven dio dos pasos para ponerse a un lado de la chica y se asombro cuando vio en la chica una actitud que nunca antes le había visto, ella se veía seria y decidida como si lo que estuviera pasando fuera normal, la chica miro de reojo a Seelee y al ver que estaba bien se llevo otra vez las manos a la cabeza y ataco al Hollow antes que decidiera volver a atacarles.

- ¡KOTEN ZANSHUN!–y la otra parte de su adorno se transformo en Tsubaki-

El pequeño guerrero de Inoue se lanzo sobre el Hollow y empezó a volar haciendo círculos sobre el cuerpo del Hollow haciéndole cortes sobre la piel con cada giro, el Hollow empezó a retroceder mientras movía las patas sin control tratando de espantar al molesto y diminuto atacante, en uno de esos movimientos le pego un golpe que hizo que Tsubaki dejara de volar y cayera al suelo, el Hollow aprovecho para abalanzarse sobre la pareja mientras gritaba, pero Inoue mantuvo el tipo y se concentro centrando su poder en Tsubaki, el pequeño guerrero se recupero y una barrera apareció sobre su cuerpo, después se lanzo como una bala hacia la cabeza del inmundo ser, y de un solo golpe atravesó el cráneo del Hollow, el impacto fue tan brutal que rompió la máscara por la mitad, el Hollow cayó pesadamente al suelo y empezó a desintegrarse en el aire, en menos de un minuto no quedaba nada de él. Orihime respiro aliviada y replegó sus defensas, después se giro a Seelee para ver si estaba bien, y fue cuando vio que este le miraba asombrado, la chica sintió como empezaban a subírsele los colores al rostro.

- ¿Estas bien?... –pregunto la chica suavemente-

- ¿Que… que era eso? –la cara del joven era un poema, si la chica no le decía nada ahora, seguramente tendría que irse a un psiquiátrico-

- Mmmm…. ¿También lo has visto no? -Orihime no sabía que el también pudiera ver Hollows... aunque también pudiera ser que solo la viera hacer el tonto con las manos y gritar, lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara un poco- … ¿digo viste esa… esa cosa?

- Si –atino a contestar mientras miraba a la chica con recelo-

- No te preocupes ya paso todo, no nos volverá a atacar –la chica sintió compasión por él, Inoue recordó como fue de traumático para ella la primera vez que vio a un Hollow…. Aunque claro en esa oportunidad ese Hollow era su hermano aquello marco un antes y un después en la vida de Orihime, marcándola y cambiándola para siempre-

- ¿Y cómo lo has hecho? –pregunto atónito Seelee sin entender nada-

- ¿Ehh? –la chica se quedo sin palabras, en ese momento todo a su alrededor se torno gris-

Como le iba a explicar ella lo que acaba de pasar a una persona normal, y el turno para quedarse paralizada ahora fue para ella, Orihime se puso pálida como el papel y empezó a caminar hacia atrás alejándose del chico, lo que hizo estallar por completo a Seelee, su paciencia tenía un límite y esta se había acabado.

- ¡Responde de una vez por todas maldita sea! –le exigió Seelee- ¡todo esto es una locura!... Me estoy volviendo loco con todo esto… -Seelee bajo el tono de su voz y miro para otro lado para no ver la cara de la chica que seguramente lo miraría como loco- … y tu… tu no paras de salir en mis sueños vestida de blanco y llorando… y yo me veo a mi mismo como un demonio con un gran agujero negro en el pecho…. Además ahora nos ataca un ser parecido a los que veo en mis sueños… -la voz de Seelee se apago al recordar sus sueños, después volvió a mirar a la chica- Te ordeno que me digas ahora mismo lo que está pasando… o no responderé de mis actos…

Orihime se quedo sorprendida por las palabras del joven, el rostro de Seelee denotaba verdadera preocupación por lo que pasaba, pero ella no sabía qué hacer… la chica le miro tristemente al pensar lo mal que lo tenía que estar pasando para que el hermoso rostro de Seelee se viera tan desmejorado, por su mente pasaron los momentos finales de Ulquiorra y esto la entristeció enormemente y sin darse cuenta en sus hermosos ojos se dibujaron pequeñas lagrimas, Seelee soltó a la chica cuando vio el rostro triste y las lagrimas, y de nuevo la imagen de ella llorando tratando de alcanzar su mano volvió a parecer, en ese momento un sentimiento extraño de confort le inundo, y como si llorara lagrimas negras en sus mejillas se dibujaron surcos negros, A Inoue se le abrieron los ojos como platos al ver las marcas, esto estaba fuera de toda lógica, y de repente su mente llego a la conclusión más descabellada.

- ¿Ulquiorra? –exclamo casi susurrando- ¿e… eres tú?

- Yo… yo ya no sé quien soy… ni que soy –exclamo él con tristeza- ¿tu… tu sabes quién soy… verdad?

- Yo… yo… -respondió titubeante Inoue-

Seelee vio que la chica dudaba de nuevo y perdió por completo el control, alzo sus manos y la tomo fuertemente de sus antebrazos.

- ¡DIMELO! ¡TE LO ORDENO! –dijo con voz dura y sus ojos verde esmeralda reflejaron su rabia y se clavaron como dagas en el rostro de la chica- ¡HABLA AHORA MISMO MUJER!

Orihime se estremeció bajo sus manos y se dio cuenta que tendría que contárselo todo, no era justo para Seelee estar en ese estado, decidió contárselo todo y cuando tomo esa decisión fue como si se hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima, respiro aliviada y asintió con la cabeza.

- Está bien –Inoue miro a su alrededor y vio que varias personas les miraban extrañadas, viendo como discutían- pero aquí no vamos a otro sitio… y te lo contare todo.

El joven retiro las manos de la chica y la miro con reticencia.

- ¿Como sé que no me engañas y saldrás huyendo? –dudo el sabiendo que ya lo había hecho antes-

- Antes no había dicho que te lo contaría –exclamo Inoue segura mientras que le mantenía la mirada a Seelee- pero no te preocupes te prometo que te lo contare.

Seelee vio que la chica hablaba con seguridad y decidió confiar en ella, después miro a su alrededor y fue cuando se dio cuenta a lo que ella se refería, varias personas se habían parado para ver la pelea de la ¨pareja¨ mientras murmuraban entre ellos, Seelee y Inoue tendrían que irse a algún lugar donde nadie les interrumpiera…. y el único sitio seguro que Seelee conocía era su apartamento, su hermano estaba en el trabajo, así que no tendrían interrupciones de ningún tipo.

- Sígueme te llevare un sitio donde podemos hablar. –le dijo Seelee mientras también respiraba aliviado-

Orihime asintió suavemente, después el se giro y empezó a caminar hacia su casa, se tranquilizo cuando escucho los pasos de la chica tras de él, Inoue le siguió inocentemente ajena al hecho que se dirigía directo a la boca del lobo.

* * *

La sala de reuniones de las mujeres shinigamis estaba cargada de tensión, tomando el té estaban Isane, Hinamori y una cabreada Karin, Isane y Hinamori se miraban de reojo y después miraban a Karin, la cual estaba sentada con cara de pocos amigos mientras que su taza de té estaba sin tocar y enfriándose sobre la mesa, Karin no podía comprender en que la beneficiaba o ayudaba estar a solas con dos tías calladas como tumbas, además las tres estaban allí sentadas perdiendo el tiempo sin hacer nada, Karin dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro de aburrimiento, y fue cuando Hinamori se decidió hablar.

- ¿Estas segura de lo que harás? –pregunto la chica dudosa, esperaba que Karin no reaccionara mal a su pregunta-

- ¿Eh? –exclamo Karin mientras miraba a la chica sin ánimos-

- Uhm… ¿Que si estas segura de aceptar lo del experimento del capitán Mayuri? –volvió a preguntar Hinamori dudosa-

- Si –respondió secamente la chica mientras se ponía a jugar con un papel que había sobre la mesa-

- Uhm… ¿y no te da miedo?

- ¿Miedo? -pregunto Karin sin entender a que se refería-

- Si miedo… miedo de que te pase algo grave… -la voz de Hinamori era muy suave-

- Tsk… Más miedo me da no tener el poder para defenderme a mí misma. –exclamo la chica llena de seguridad mientras que lanzaba lejos el papel con el que antes estaba jugando- no quiero depender de nadie para salvarme.

- Eres una chica muy fuerte Karin –dijo Hinamori sonriéndole y contenta de lograr mantener una conversación tranquila con ella-

- Tengo que serlo, nadie lo será por mí. –le respondió Karin seria y decidida-

- Sabes… a mi me gustaría ser como tu –exclamo Hinamori con tristeza mirando al suelo-

- ¿Como yo? –pregunto Karin levantando una ceja… que alguien quisiera ser como ella era algo nunca visto- ¿estas loca Hinamori?

- ¿Loca? –pregunto ella extrañada- que dices Karin.

- Nadie quisiera ser como soy yo todos me odian, no sabes lo que dices Hinamori. –exclamo Karin mientras miraba hacia otro lado, Hinamori estaba loca-

La sala se quedo en un silencio incomodo, Hinamori no supo que contestarle a Karin, y Karin no sabía que decirle a alguien que la envidiara por algo tan absurdo como su fuerza…

- No pienses cosas que no son ciertas Karin –añadió Isane suavemente mientras ponía su taza de té sobre la mesa después de beber un trago- es cierto que nadie es moneda de oro para caerle bien a todo el mundo, lo importante es que los que realmente te estimen te quieran –Isane miro a Karin a los ojos directamente- ¿además que prefieres? ¿Estar rodeada de gente que dice que te quiere siendo todo una mentira? –después miro hacia la ventana mientras esbozaba una suave sonrisa en sus labios- Yo prefiero que los que realmente me estimen me lo demuestren y los que no simplemente me dan igual.

Las dos chicas se quedaron asombradas ante las palabras de Isane, la chica no hablaba casi pero cuando lo hablaba lo clavaba, Isane al ver que las chicas no le hablaban las miro y vio que la miraban como bicho raro, lo que hizo que se pusiera colorada.

- ¿Siempre es así? –pregunto Karin susurrando a Hinamori-

- Últimamente si… -respondió ella susurrando también- asusta a veces…

Las dos chicas se miraron entre ellas y les entro la risa, Isane las miro sin entender nada pero finalmente sonrió al ver que Karin se relajaba un poco y aprovechando lo distendida de la situación aprovecho para proponerles algo.

- Karin ¿quieres ir a donde que solemos ir nosotras a ver la puesta de sol? Estar aquí sin hacer nada me aburre mucho.

A Karin se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa, haría cualquier cosa por salir de ese lugar, así que asintió con la cabeza, y sin decir nada mas las tres salieron de allí corriendo, al cabo de un rato estaban en los linderos de un pequeño bosque, las chicas se adentraron en el bosque y caminaron por entre los árboles, hasta llegar a un enorme prado lleno de flores y por el cual pasaba un pequeño riachuelo, a Karin se le iluminaron los ojos al ver aquel hermoso lugar, era un gusto para la vista además ejercía un efecto relajante, las chicas caminaron delicadamente tratando de no dañar las flores, y llegaron a una zona despejada y con una fina capa de césped, Hinamori se acerco a una piedra de medianas dimensiones, la levanto con cuidado y debajo había una bolsa, la chica desato la bolsa y de ella saco una pequeña manta, entre Isane y Hinamori ajustaron la manta sobre el suelo, y después todas se sentaron sobre la manta para ver la puesta de sol.

El ambiente era envidiable lleno de paz y tranquilidad, Karin se sentía tan tranquila nunca pensó que ella pudiera estar tan a gusto con otras chicas, tal vez estar con mas chicas ¨normales¨ no se sentía tan mal después de todo, Karin miro de reojo a Hinamori la cual miraba el horizonte con una sonrisa, Karin pensó para sí que la chica era muy guapa y que Hinamori no sabía lo que había dicho cuando dijo que la envidiaba, de golpe a su mente vino la cara de Hitsugaya y sintió como si algo le oprimiera el pecho al recordar aquella vez que las chicas molestaron a Hinamori con Hitsugaya, Karin trago saliva y se armo de valor para preguntarle lo que hacía días quería saber.

- ¿De qué conoces a Hitsugaya? –trato de sonar lo más normal posible, como si no fuera nada importante –

Hinamori miro un tanto sorprendida a Karin, la chica ignoraba que Karin conociera a Toshiro, pero bueno era normal si era hermana de Ichigo Kurosaki lo más normal es que lo conociera…

- Mmm es largo de contar… si quieres te lo cuento pero seguro te aburrirás –exclamo Hinamori sonriendo-

- No, tranquila te prometo que no aburriré. –respondió Karin mientras levantaba su mano derecha como si jurara que no lo haría-

Hinamori sonrió de nuevo, y suspiro profundamente recordar viejos tiempos le traía mucha nostalgia a la chica, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces y lentamente Hinamori conto la dura historia de Hitsugaya, sobre su niñez, sobre su afán de ser el mejor, y de las veces que había arriesgado su vida para salvarla, y de cómo en su afán por protegerla se había vuelto capitán… en resumidas cuentas todo giraba en torno a ella, Karin al final de la historia estaba pálida y absorta.

- ¿Karin? ¿Te pasa algo? –pregunto Hinamori preocupada- ¿estas bien? -

Karin reacciono ante las palabras de Hinamori, la miro a los ojos y vio como la miraba preocupada.

- Ahh no… no me pasa nada… estoy bien, solo que tengo algo de sueño… es solo eso –respondió con una media sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarla-

- Lo siento mucho –exclamo Hinamori llevándose la mano al rostro- te dije que era una historia larga.

- No te preocupes, es que estoy inquieta por lo de mañana eso es todo.

Karin volvió la vista al cielo viendo los últimos rayos de sol, mientras que su mente hacia rápidas conjeturas sobre el relato de Hinamori, ahora entendía porque las chicas habían dicho eso de Hinamori y Hitsugaya, ellos dos habían estado toda su vida juntos apoyándose el uno al otro como una pareja…. Y Hinamori era la motivación de Hitsugaya luchaba por y para ella, además Hinamori era una chica encantadora, dulce, agradable, hermosa… totalmente opuesta a ella… y también la chica era alguien a quien era imposible no querer o desear proteger… los rayos del sol empezaron a teñir todo de color naranja mientras transmitían la última oleada de calor, y Karin sintió como una gran pena la atravesaba… una pena que ella no sabía cómo identificar, el sol lentamente desapareció en el horizonte y Karin sintió como una oscuridad llenaba su corazón y lo embargaba por completo.

* * *

Al otro día a primera hora Karin y Rukia estaban sentadas en una sala esperando al capitán Mayuri, Nemu les había dicho que esperaran allí que el capitán estaba ultimando unos detalles, la tensión se palpaba en la pequeña sala.

- ¿Estas segura de lo que haces Karin? –pregunto Rukia mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento- aun estas a tiempo de cambiar de opinión.

- Ya te dije lo que quiero Rukia, y no pienso echarme atrás. –respondió sin dudar la joven-

Rukia giro la cabeza y miro a Karin que la miraba decidida, y en su rostro reconoció los ojos de Ichigo, lo que la hizo sonreír tristemente, Karin la miro extrañada cuando vio la mirada triste y melancólica de la chica, pero justo en esos momento entro el capitán Mayuri, cuando Karin lo vio levanto una ceja mientras la miraba fijamente, ese hombre tenía más un aspecto de ¨payaso¨ con la cara pintada de colores que de un capitán fiable… Karin se giro hacia Rukia mientras la preocupación se apoderaba de ella.

Mayuri se acerco a Karin y sin mediar palabra con ella, la tomo de un brazo y la levanto de la silla, después dio una vuelta alrededor de Karin analizando su cuerpo al milímetro mientras tomaba apuntes y murmuraba.

_- Magnifico ejemplar para el experimento… aunque su reiatsu actual es muy bajo… Tsk si por lo menos fuera su hermano…_

A Karin se le broto la venita de la cabeza, mientras Rukia la miraba divertida, antes había tenido una charla con ella, diciéndole que tenía que ignorar lo que el capitán dijera sobre ella, Karin frunció el ceño y empezó a contar hasta diez mentalmente para no matar a aquel payaso.

El capitán Mayuri dejo de tomar apuntes se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando a la entrada de la sala y le hizo señales alguien para que se acercara, en ese momento entro Nemu y le pidió a Karin que la acompañara para cambiarse de ropa y la chica la siguió sin rechistar, la llevo a una pequeña sala donde le facilito prendas para que se cambiara, Karin hizo mala cara cuando vio lo que tenía que ponerse pero se armo de valor y se cambio, después Nemu la guio hasta un gran laboratorio lleno de maquinas, y en el centro de la sala estaba el capitán Mayuri y Rukia que le esperaban, Karin camino lentamente hacia ellos iba descalza y vestida con una vaporosa bata blanca, Mayuri le indico con la mano que se parara sobre una plataforma que estaba en el centro de una de las maquinas, la chica camino con cuidado hasta la plataforma el suelo estaba frio como el hielo lo que hizo que Karin tiritara del frio.

- Quítate la bata –le ordeno el capitán mientras ojeaba todos sus apuntes-

- ¿EHHHHHHH? –exclamo Karin con asombro… debajo solo tenía puesta una minúscula ropa interior especial que le había dado Nemu -

Mayuri levanto la cabeza de sus notas y miro a la chica con desprecio, odiaba cuando alguien le cuestionaba.

- ¿Eres sorda muchacha? Que te quites la bata para empezar y agradece que te he dado algo de ropa, en estos experimentos el sujeto está desnudo.

- P… pero… -tartamudeo Karin quedarse medio desnuda delante de tanta gente no era fácil, además si entre ese grupo de personas había un hombre peor, el rostro de Karin estaba rojo como si alguien le hubiera estampado un tomate en la cara-

Mayuri le dedico otra mirada horrible a la chica pasando del desprecio al asco, después se giro hacia Rukia con mal genio.

- Si vamos a empezar con tonterías como estas cancelamos el experimento, no estoy de humor para estupideces de humanas idiotas de última hora –Mayuri miro de reojo a la chica como si fuera una cucaracha- además su alma no es tan poderosa como yo pensaba… tengo almas modificadas más fuertes que ella.

- Ya pero ninguna de esas almas comparte la sangre de Ichigo Kurosaki–dijo la morena dando en el clavo tratando de poner en su sitio al capitán, después se acerco a Karin y la advirtió- haz caso de lo que te pide el capitán Mayuri.

Karin miro asustada a Rukia la chica trago saliva y asintió con la cabeza, Mayuri se centro de nuevo en el experimento mientras maldecía entre dientes, activo varias maquinas mientras que Karin se quitaba la bata y se tapaba como podía con sus manos, Mayuri después de varios ajustes activo las maquinas y estas empezaron a hacer ruidos mientras se encendían y apagaban varias luces, y del borde de la plataforma donde estaba parada Karin emergió un cristal grueso formando un circunferencia en torno a la chica, después el cristal se unió en la parte superior formando una cúpula, dejando totalmente aislada a Karin.

Mayuri siguió el protocolo del experimento y activo la siguiente fase, del suelo de la plataforma se abrieron varias escotillas que empezaron a tirar un liquido verdoso dentro de la cúpula, el liquido salió lentamente mojando los pies de la chica al tacto estaba helado lo que incremento la sensación de frio de Karin, y su cuerpo inconscientemente empezó a temblar por el frio, y de golpe como alguien hubiera abierto el grifo del liquido, este empezó a entrar violentamente dentro de la cúpula, el nivel del liquido empezó a subir vertiginosamente cubriendo a la chica, Karin entro en pánico al ver que el agua empezaba a cubrirle gran parte de su cuerpo, en un principio la chica pensó que el agua se detendría pronto, pero se había equivocado, el liquido ya le cubría la barbilla y no daba indicios de parar, Karin se puso de puntillas dentro de la cúpula.

- Puedes respirar en ese liquido –exclamo Mayuri con desgano mientras tomaba apuntes ignorando la precaria situación de la chica-

Karin abrió la boca para hablar pero el liquido se le metió rápidamente por la boca, el agua en un instante la cubrió por completo, la chica entro en pánico y su instinto de supervivencia le hizo tratar de nadar hacia arriba donde había aun una bolsa de aire, pero el liquido subía muy rápido y en un segundo la bolsa de aire desapareció, Karin abrió la boca para gritar pero el liquido la ahogo y fue cuando la chica perdió el control de sí misma, empezó a moverse violentamente dentro de la cúpula, mientras que Rukia la miraba aterrada desde afuera, pero Rukia tenía que ser fuerte Karin había tomado su decisión y ahora tenía que correr con las consecuencias.

Karin empezó a meterle fuertes patadas al cristal tratando de salir, mientras que su cuerpo se resistía a tratar de respirar en ese liquido asqueroso, sus instintos primaros de supervivencia le gritaban que no se podía respirar otra cosa que no fuera aire, las patadas de Karin fueron subiendo de fuerza haciendo que el cristal vibrara peligrosamente, mientras que la chica seguía golpeando la cúpula, bajo sus pies en la plataforma se abrieron dos compuertas pequeñas por las cuales salieron largos brazos metálicos, que se enredaron en las extremidades de la chica sujetándola fuertemente y bloqueándola por completo, Karin trato de gritar cuando sintió que algo la sujetaba, pero fue mala idea ya que el agua la ahogo por completo, esa fue la peor experiencia que ella había sentido en la vida, Karin sentía que estaba al borde la muerte y el terror se apodero de ella después todo se torno negro y la chica se desmayo.

- ¡Esto no fue lo que acordamos Mayuri! –Dijo Rukia con voz de hielo al capitán- sabe muy bien que Karin acepto el experimento, ¡no hacía falta someterla de esa manera con esos brazos!

Mayuri miro a la shinigami altivamente, el ya había obtenido lo que quería, un sujeto vivo para su experimento.

- Este es mi laboratorio y yo hago lo que me dé la gana en el –respondió mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa diabólica- además no tengo tiempo para lidiar con los miedos estúpidos de una cría, ella lo acepto ahora que corra con las consecuencias.

A Rukia se le pusieron los ojos como si tuvieran llamas, y sin dudar saco su zanpakuto y señalo con su punta al capitán Mayuri.

- Como vuelvas a hacerle daño extra a Karin… Kurotsuchi te juro que te atacare, me da igual su rango de capitán –la mano de Rukia era firme y segura- no voy a permitir que le hagas daño, como hagas otra cosa como estas me la llevare lejos de aquí.

Mayuri centro su atención en la punta de la zanpakuto y después miro despectivamente a la shinigami, si Rukia no fuera de la familia Kuchiki, Mayuri le habría matado por su insolencia… no sería ni la primera ni última vez que el mataba a otro shinigami… pero esta vez era diferente ella era de la realeza y era la protegida del capitán Kuchiki Byakuya, ganárselo de enemigo era una estupidez que él no estaba dispuesto a asumir, el capitán maldijo entre dientes.

- Nos ceñiremos al plan establecido… no habrán más sorpresas…. –dijo de mala gana- pero no lo hago porque tema de una mosquita muerta como tu… lo hago porque no quiero tener más complicaciones en el experimento, así que las amenazas sobran, además tu amiguita solo se ha desmayado.

Mayuri le dio la espalda a Rukia y se puso a mirar los datos obtenidos de la maquina, los signos vitales de Karin eran estables, mientras a sus espaldas ajena a todo estaba Nemu que iba y venía de un lado a otro del laboratorio siguiendo estrictamente el protocolo del experimento, Rukia bajo la zanpakuto y respiro aliviada, después siguió en su labor de observadora, el capitán Mayuri y Nemu prepararon todo para la unión de Karin y el arma espiritual, y después de una larga hora de ajustes, estuvieron listos para empezar,.

Del suelo de la cúpula se abrió una escotilla de la cual salió progresivamente la hoja de una katana, al cabo de un minuto toda el arma y se quedo flotando en el liquido verdoso, la katana no tenía un aspecto diferente a una normal, hasta su tamaño era de dimensiones normales… a ojos de cualquiera era una katana mas… El arma siguió flotando hasta ponerse frente al pecho de Karin, y lentamente empezó a ponerse horizontal con la punta apuntando directamente al corazón de la chica.

- Vamos a empezar con la unificación –exclamo Mayuri en voz alta mientras miraba atentamente al ordenador principal- de lo que suceda ahora dependerá el éxito o el fracaso del experimento, tenemos que estar preparados para lo que pueda pasar.

Rukia miro fijamente la cúpula Karin seguía inconsciente dentro, por lo menos su rostro no denotaba ningún tipo de sufrimiento, Rukia rogo porque todo saliera bien no podría soportar llevar sobre sus hombros la carga de ser la culpable de lo malo que le pudiera pasar a la chica.

Mayuri digito frenéticamente en el ordenador principal ultimando todo, finalmente dejo de digitar respiro profundamente y con toda la emoción presiono la tecla que activaba la unificación con una gran sonrisa de éxtasis en su rostro. La katana empezó a brillar tenuemente de un color blanco y lentamente se desplazo cerca del pecho Karin, el arma floto firmemente hasta que la punta de la katana toco la piel de la chica, y después la punta se clavo en el pecho de la chica, lentamente el arma se hundió en el pecho de Karin, pero como no era una katana normal no le causo ninguna herida, ese tipo de armas espirituales no tenían solidez ya que una vez dentro del cuerpo, el arma adquiría solidez y la hoja de la katana se recubriría con el alma del individuo, por eso cuando el arma se rompía el individuo moría ya que el arma era su propia alma proyectada en el arma.

La katana se siguió introduciéndose en el cuerpo de Karin, y cuando iba por la mitad de la penetración, Karin se despertó asustada por el dolor, se le pusieron los ojos como platos y en su rostro se dibujo el autentico terror cuando vio que tenía una espada clavada en el pecho, la chica trato de gritar con todas su fuerzas pero el liquido la ahogaba es como si estuviera muda, la chica estaba confusa y no recordaba que le había pasado, solo sentía un enorme dolor que parecía estarla matando por lo que trato de sacarse la espada.

- ¡MALDITA CRIA! –Chillo el capitán con furia, mientras daba golpes con sus manos sobre el cristal de la cúpula- ¡DEJA DE RESISTIRTE O MORIRAS!

Karin tomo entre sus manos la empuñadura de la katana y tiro de ella tratando de sacarla de su pecho, y en ese momento en las maquinas del laboratorio empezaron a saltar alarmas sonoras, mientras que la maquina que vigilaba los signos vitales de la chica se iluminaron varias luces de emergencia, el capitán dejo de golpear la cúpula y fue al ordenador principal y empezó a digitar frenéticamente, después a los pies de Karin se abrieron otra vez las dos compuertas de antes y los brazos metálicos salieron para detener a la chica,

Rukia sintió que todo se derrumba ante sus ojos, Karin se estaba resistiendo a la unión y estaba poniendo en peligro su vida, Rukia se acerco a la cúpula y empezó a pegarle golpes con la mano tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Karin, pero fue inútil la chica estaba totalmente en shock, los brazos metálicos llegaron hasta las manos de Karin y retiraron violentamente las manos de la katana, pero ya era muy tarde la chica había sacado gran parte de la katana de su pecho.

- Estúpida humana lo único que podemos hacer es acelerar todo el proceso jugándonos el todo por el todo… -se quejo el capitán mientras maldecía mentalmente por no haber usado la fuerza con la chica como antes, después le dirigió una mirada a Rukia como si con ella le dijera ¨te lo dije¨- …. Si hubiera estado sujeta con los brazos como antes… esto no hubiera pasado…. Tks… ahora mismo las posibilidades de éxito son mínimas... es muy posible que ella muera…

A Rukia se le vino el mundo a los pies y es como si se hubiera quedado sin sangre, sintió que la rabia la inundaba y camino decidida hacia el capitán.

- ¡ESO NO PUEDE SER CAPITAN ELLA NO PUEDE MORIR! –Rukia tomo por la solapa del kimono al capitán Mayuri perdiendo los nervios- COMO LE PASE ALGO YO… YOOO

El capitán Mayuri sin dudar le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago con la punta de su zanpakuto a Rukia, lanzándola por los aires lejos de el, la chica se estrello contra una pared y cayó de rodillas, lo que menos necesitaba Mayuri ahora era una mujer shinigami al borde de un ataque de nervios.

- ¡Como me vueltas a coger así te mato Kuchiki Rukia! –Le amenazo el capitán ya no iba a tener mayor condescendencia con ella- os advertí que esto podía pasar y sabes muy bien que una vez se empieza el experimento no hay vuelta a atrás, y como vuelvas a tocarme paro el experimento y dejo morir a tu amiga.

Karin se llevo las manos al vientre y se incorporo lentamente mientras trataba de controlarse, Mayuri le dio la espalda a Rukia y siguió digitando frenéticamente en el ordenador principal, ajustando la velocidad de unificación, en ese momento la otra mitad de la katana penetro velozmente en el pecho de la chica, Karin arqueo el cuerpo hacia atrás retorciéndose del dolor, los ojos se le pusieron en blanco y todo su cuerpo empezó a brillar tenuemente, el liquido verdoso entro en ebullición mientras que el cuerpo de Karin brillaba con mayor intensidad.

Las maquinas del laboratorio no paraban de sacar avisos de peligro, hasta que el caos total vino cuando se escucho una gran sirena en todo el laboratorio y varias luces de emergencia se encendieron y empezaron a parpadear frenéticamente de color rojo, Mayuri trataba de controlar las maquinas pero el experimento ya estaba totalmente fuera de control, y lo peor ocurrió cuando la cúpula empezó a mostrar signos de debilidad mostrando pequeñas fracturas sobre su superficie.

- Mmm curioso… nunca pensé que algo como esto podría pasar… -exclamo Mayuri mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla, después se giro a Nemu- estamos a un punto de una explosión de partículas vamos a anular la cúpula.

Rukia no podía entender a lo que se refería el capitán, Nemu le trajo rápidamente al capitán una caja negra, Mayuri abrió la caja y saco de ella un tubo plata el cual inserto en la maquina, y se abrió una escotilla en el suelo de la cúpula que empezó a expulsar un liquido negro dentro, el liquido negro se mezclo rápidamente con el verde y Karin empezó a convulsionar, mientras que en las pantallas que controlaban las constantes vitales de Karin se podía leer la palabra ¨PELIGRO¨.

- ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? –chillo Rukia sin entender nada-

La chica ignoraba que lo que había metido Mayuri era un potente veneno que mataba al individuo cuando las cosas se salían de control, Rukia esperaba una respuesta pero Mayuri permanecía en silencio, el electrocardiograma que controlaba las vitales de Karin empezó a mostrar en sus gráficos un aumento considerable de las pulsaciones del corazón, Rukia se asusto al ver el brusco cambio, pero la cara se le descompuso de horror cuando la línea se puso en línea recta reflejando que el corazón de Karin había dejado de latir.

Y dentro de la cúpula el cuerpo de Karin dejo de luchar y floto al parecer sin vida, mientras la que luz que cubría el cuerpo inerte no paraba de crecer, anunciando una inminente explosión, todo paso en un instante el cristal de la cúpula se desintegro por completo y se escucho una fuertísima explosión, una gran bocanada de luz impregno todo el lugar mientras destruía todo a su alrededor, finalmente cuando toda la conmoción acabo, solo se podían ver escombros de lo que antes era el laboratorio.

Rukia estaba bajo los escombros pero no estaba herida, la chica abrió los ojos y vio con horror como Nemu estaba sobre ella, Nemu se había puesto frente a Rukia para recibir todo el daño de la explosión, Rukia se incorporo y puso el cuerpo inerte de Nemu sobre el frio suelo, la chica estaba llena de sangre y parecía muerta, mientras tanto de otro montón de escombros salió Mayuri que había perdido un brazo, el capitán maldijo mientras miraba lo que quedaba de su laboratorio, después usando uno de los brazos que le quedaba saco de uno de sus bolsillos una caja, dentro de la cual había una inyección que se inyecto en el hombro, y su brazo se regenero rápidamente, después se acerco caminando a Nemu y la miro con asco.

- Tsk estúpida Nemu… después la reparare.

Rukia lo miraba asustada no entendía lo que había pasado, Mayuri se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a donde antes estaba la cúpula, y allí estaba el cuerpo desnudo de Karin sobre los restos de la maquina, el cuerpo de la chica estaba amoratado rígido y pálido, Mayuri se arrodillo y le tomo el pulso, Rukia se acerco corriendo y dio un pequeño grito de miedo al ver el cuerpo de la chica, Mayuri seguía tomándole el pulso a la chica y frunció el ceño y empezó a tomarle el tomo el pulso por varias partes del cuerpo hasta que finalmente dio su veredicto.

- Está muerta –dijo secamente- el experimento ha fallado.

Rukia se descompuso al escuchar las palabras de Mayuri y se abalanzo sobre el inerte cuerpo de Karin, la tomo entre sus brazos y la puso sobre su regazo, alzo su mano derecha y la puso suavemente sobre la cara de la chica, y se estremeció al sentir la rigidez del cuerpo,

- Karin… Karin… no... no... –Rukia estaba en estado de shock-

La chica apretó la mandíbula y no pudo suprimir más su dolor y se abrazo fuertemente a Karin mientras gritaba su nombre.

* * *

Mmmm a ver antes que me matéis por el capitulo he tenido que partirlo era muy largo, el próximo lo tengo ya escrito solo me falta retocarlo, ahora es cuando me debería ir a Brasil a buscar tíos buenos y asilo político para evitar el linchamiento TOOOT, sobre el capitulo me dio mucha pena Rukia, pensaba que todo iba a salir bien… pero Mayuri lo advirtió y la que decidió fue Karin u_u, dentro de poco sabréis como continua .

Artemis-Hime si pobre Matsumoto la verdad debería meter algo también en este fanfic sobre ella, es un personaje que me gusta mucho, y sobre IchiHime pse… Ichigo solo ve a Orihime como amiga a mi forma de ver, además tampoco me gusta esa pareja xD, gracias por tus reviews :D.

LuNaShinRa tuviste razón en decir que el experimento saliera mal… aunque no creo que pensaras que saliera tan mal XD, y Toshiro saldrá en el próximo capítulo te lo prometo , y también tendrás respuestas sobre lo que comentas xD.

LORENIS-CHAN muchas gracias por leerme espero no defraudarte :3.

Diva-Hitsugaya viendo lo visto yo también prefiero ser muñeco de Yachiru antes que de Mayuri , Mayuri es un personaje que me gusta como habla en japonés creo que es una de las voces de Bleach que me gusta por el carácter que da al personaje, y sobre el … aun no me puedo creer que se lleve ¨bien¨ con Ishida después de todo lo que hizo… para mí es un científico loco y trastornado ., y sobre Hime y Seelee pse pobre Hime no sabe lo que le espera XD.

Yuki16 si las peleas de Ishida e Ichigo son particulares… espero poner más a medida que se desarrolle el fanfic .

Yamile todo en una hora :O omg… bueno pero a mí también me pasa cuando veo o leo algo que me gusta no puedo parar U_U, me alegra que te haya gustado el fanfic :D, Hitsugaya muchas veces da miedo xD sobre todo por su temperamento… aunque a mí me da más miedo una explosión de ira de Seelee que de Hitsugaya… como dice mi madre Dios mío líbrame de las aguas bravas porque de las mansas me libro yo solito XD… miedo , y como bien dije antes Toshiro saldrá en el próximo capítulo no desesperarse ñ.ñ


	14. Shock editado

*-*-*- EDITADO *-*-*-*

Perdon por este cambio de ultima hora, cambio errata en el número de Seelee Gracias Yamile :D eres un sol :3

14. Shock

El liquido que entraba vertiginosamente dentro de la cúpula llenándola por completo, Karin había perdido el control y en un esfuerzo por respirar había golpeado fuertemente la pared de cristal sin resultado, pero ella no se daba por vencida seguía golpeando con fuerza hasta que unos brazos metálicos la habían sujetado fuertemente inmovilizándola, Karin desesperada por verse atrapada grito, pero el liquido lleno por completo su boca lo que hizo que una bocanada de liquido entrara en su organismo, después de forcejear débilmente la chica perdió el sentido quedando inconsciente, y algo muy extraño paso de golpe se vio sumergida en otra realidad, otra realidad en donde estaba flotando en un universo blanco.

A Karin le entro el pánico y trato de caminar pero su cuerpo no avanzaba, era como si solo pudiera estar allí suspendida en la nada, Karin miraba de un lado para otro tratando de ubicarse donde estaba, pero aquel lugar no se parecía a ningún lugar que ella conociera, en ese lugar no se veía nada, era como estar en un espacio sin nada sin suelo ni techo… nada, Karin se quedo allí flotando durante largo tiempo, hasta que de la nada apareció un extraño ser, iba vestido con una larga capa de color negro, la cabeza la tenia cubierta con la capota de la capa dejando solamente visible la parte de la barbilla, Karin trago saliva aquello no le traía buena espina, así que se armo de coraje y hablo.

- ¿Quién o que eres? –pregunto Karin tratando de que su voz sonara con autoridad- ¿donde estoy?

Pero aquel ser seguía flotando frente a ella sin hablar parecía estar observando a Karin, y se hizo un silencio incomodo.

- ¿Me escucha? –chillo Karin con rabia- ¿¡Donde diablos estoy! ¡Contesta!

Pero el ser siguió parado frente a ella impasible, al cabo de un rato empezó a mover los labios parecía estar hablando pero Karin no podía escuchar ninguna de sus palabras.

- ¿Estas hablando? ¡No te oigo! ¡Habla más fuerte! –dijo Karin preocupada al ver que no podía oírle.

El ser siguió moviendo los labios con el mismo resultado, después el ser alzo un brazo y de la capa salió una mano con largas uñas y con su dedo índice señalo acusatoriamente a Karin, movió los labios y finalmente Karin pudo escuchar solo una palabra.

_- Traidora… -exclamo el ser con voz de ultratumba, que hizo que la chica se paralizara de miedo-_

El miedo se apodero de Karin, su cuerpo entero temblaba y haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban abrió la boca para contestarle al ser, pero justo en ese momento un gran agujero negro se formo bajo sus pies succionándola en un segundo rodeándola de oscuridad, después Karin abrió lentamente los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba otra vez en la cúpula, y que al parecer ya podía ¨respirar¨ en el asqueroso liquido verdusco, ella aun estaba mareada por la experiencia de antes, por lo que estaba en un estado de letargo y poco a poco su cuerpo fue despertando, fue entonces cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho como si algo la estuviera partiendo en dos, bajo la mirada y vio con horror como una gran espada se estaba clavando en su pecho.

Mientras más despertaba su cuerpo mas era el dolor, era un dolor indescriptible era como si la espada le estuviera rompiendo el alma, finalmente su cuerpo estaba totalmente activo y el dolor era bestial, sentía como de la katana salían cosas que trataban de absorber su alma, mientras que su cuerpo parecía que se rompiera en dos, y en un auto-reflejo la chica trato de sacarse la espada del pecho para acabar con su dolor, pero rápidamente unos brazos la detuvieron, Karin forcejeo con los brazos y de golpe el resto de la espada se clavo por completo en su pecho, Karin dio un grito ahogado y perdió el sentido debido al dolor, quedando inconsciente flotando en la cúpula, pero Karin volvió a despertar otra vez en el mundo blanco donde había estado antes.

Karin se llevo las manos al pecho preocupada pero era extraño ya no sentía dolor, rápidamente busco con la mirada al extraño ser vestido de negro que antes había visto en ese lugar, pero no había nada ni nadie ella estaba sola, la chica cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho mientras el miedo hacía estragos en ella, se sentía tan sola y desprotegida como nunca antes se había sentido, de repente todo el aquel níveo mundo empezó a temblar y en lo que parecía ser el cielo empezó a formarse un enorme agujero negro, Karin sintió terror al pensar que sería succionada de nuevo, pero algo peor ocurrió cuando del agujero negro empezaron a salir asquerosos seres parecidos a Hollows, los seres volaban a una gran velocidad y empezaron a girar en torno a Karin.

Karin grito pero ninguna voz salió de su garganta estaba petrificada del miedo, mientras que el agujero negro no dejaba de escupir seres horribles que rápidamente fueron llenando todo el espacio de ese mundo, aquellos asquerosos seres eran Demi-hollows que estaban invadiendo el alma de Karin, los Demi-hollows dejaron de girar y centraron toda su atención en Karin parecía que estuvieran a punto de atacarla, la chica se armo de valor y se puso en posición de defensa… sabía que estaba en desventaja que eran muchos contra ella…. Demasiadas para poder defenderse pero si la atacaban ella no se los iba a poner tan fácil.

Varios Demi-hollows gritaron al unisonó su voz era aterradora y los demás les imitaron todo aquel mundo se lleno de gritos aterradores, después todos los Demi-hollows se abalanzaron contra Karin, la chica pudo esquivarlas con mucho esfuerzo, los Demi-hollows se lanzaron todos al mismo tiempo atacando a Karin, la chica trato de defenderse pero fue en vano eran demasiados, los Demi-hollows golpearon a Karin reduciéndola, y como si se trataran de sanguijuelas se clavaron por todo su cuerpo, Karin gritaba pidiendo ayuda mientras que veía como su alma estaba siendo devorada por los Demi-hollows.

Y cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido frente a ella volvió a aparecer el extraño ser vestido de negro, los Demi-hollows se retiraban de su camino y el ser floto hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella, y fue cuando Karin pudo ver el rostro de aquel ser… era una mujer de finos rasgos, de tez pálida, boca pequeña y nariz respingada lo que más impresionaba de su imagen eran sus ojos de color rojo intenso y sin pupila, la mirada de aquella mujer era dura y parecía acusarla, sin mediar palabra la mujer se llevo las manos a un lado de la cintura y desenvaino una extraña katana, era delgada y muy larga de color negro y filo de color rojo y apunto con ella a Karin, en ese momento la chica supo en ese momento que aquella mujer iba a matarla, y esa fue la gota que derramo la copa, ya Karin estaba hasta los mismísimos innombrables de todo lo que le estaba pasando, si que miro con fuerza a la mujer y empezó a gritarla.

- ¡SI ME VAS A MATAR HAZLO YA PORQUE COMO ME SUELTE DE AQUÍ TE VOY A PATEAR EL TRASERO CON TODA MI FUERZA!

La extraña mujer la miro un tanto asombrada, la chica parecía un animal feroz herido de muerte dando sus últimos zarpazos en su lucha final, después una extraña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

- ¡NO TE RIAS DE MI HIJA DE…! ¡COMO ME SUELTE DE AQUÍ TE BORRARE ESA ASQUEROSA SONRISA TUYA A PATADAS!

La mujer siguió sonriendo maliciosamente y sin mediar palabra la mujer le clavo la katana de en el pecho a Karin, la chica volvió a doblarse del dolor mientras gritaba y empezaba a despotricar contra todo.

- ¡PORQUE NO TE METIAS LA ESPADA DONDE... AGGG HIJA DE… AGGG...!

Pero la mujer no le hizo caso y siguió hundiendo mas la espada, y en un cambio de los acontecimientos donde se había clavado la katana empezó a brillar con fuerza y los Demi-hollows empezaron a ser absorbidos dentro del pecho de la chica, lo último que pudo ver Karin fue la sonrisa irónica de la mujer que la estaba matando mientras la oscuridad se cernía sobre ella.

* * *

Justo en ese momento el cuerpo de Karin volvió a la vida, respiro fuertemente mientras arqueaba el cuerpo retorciéndose, Rukia que había puesto sobre su regazo se asusto al ver la fuerte reacción de la chica, se dio cuenta que respiraba pero aun estaba inconsciente, trato de despertarla pero en ese momento Karin empezó a convulsionar mientras gritaba salvajemente, Mayuri al escucharla se acerco corriendo y se quedo perplejo al verla viva.

- Esta viva…. –exclamo asombrado- es imposible….

- ¡Haga algo! ¡No se quede ahí mirándola! –chillo Rukia que trataba de detener las fuertes convulsiones de Karin-

Mayuri miro a Rukia con rabia odiaba cuando alguien le ordenaba, pero ella tenía razón si no atendía a su cobaya humana Karin podría morir y su experimento fracasaría por completo, así que maldiciendo entre dientes se fue rápidamente a otra sala, después volvió con una caja entre sus manos, la abrió y saco una aguja hipodérmica y ensamblo rápidamente una jeringuilla que después lleno con una medicina de color rosado, después se giro hacia Karin que aun se movía violentamente mientras que Rukia la sujetaba fuertemente, el capitán cogió uno de los brazos de Karin y lo estiro con fuerza, después puso su rodilla sobre la mano de la chica para inmovilizarla, y con una precisión propia de un médico le inyecto a Karin la inyección, la administro una dosis suficiente para dormir a un caballo y al cabo de un rato la medicina hizo efecto calmando a la chica.

- Ahora la llevare a uno de mis quirófanos para estudiar su estado -Mayuri miro por encima del hombro y vio a Nemu malherida tirada en el suelo, hizo una mueca de asco y después se giro a Rukia- no tengo tiempo para reconstruir a Nemu, así que tu tomaras su lugar y harás todo lo que pida.

Sin darle tiempo a responder Mayuri alzo en brazos a Karin y se la llevo rápidamente de allí, Karin se apresuro a seguirle le siguió hasta un quirófano subterráneo, Mayuri puso a Karin sobre una camilla después acerco varias maquinas y empezó a pedirle a Rukia cosas, mientras él iba conectado maquinas y haciéndole diversos exámenes a Karin, pasaron varios minutos de actividad frenética, hasta que finalmente Mayuri dio por concluido con el tratamiento inicial, el aspecto de la chica era mucho mejor que el de antes, su cuerpo ya no estaba tan amoratado y en su rostro no se veía el dolor.

- Esta estable… –exclamo Mayuri serio mirando los últimos resultados- pero he tenido que ponerla en un coma inducido_* _para neutralizar y estudiar los daños ocurridos.

_(**N.A.** Estar en coma inducido es estar en un falso estado de coma provocado de forma no espontánea por el organismo del paciente si no por los efectos de los fármacos administrados. Ello se produce a interés de los médicos para evitar el sufrimiento del paciente en ciertos casos o evitar otros procesos como convulsiones, etc., Fuente ./question/index?qid=20060708235403AAwdPeY)_

- ¿En coma? -A Rukia se le pusieron los ojos como platos, mientras el miedo volvía a apoderarse de ella, pensó que después de todo lo que había hecho Mayuri sería cuestión de tiempo que Karin estuviera bien- ¿Y cuando despertara?

- No se aun si despertara… aunque aun muy pronto para un diagnostico, tengo que hacerle exámenes y pruebas.

Rukia miro a Mayuri destrozada, era un consuelo que la chica estuviera viva… pero estar en coma sin saber si algún día despertaría… era lo peor que podría pasarle, como podría ella vivir con ese cargo de conciencia.

- ¿Pero que ha salido mal? ¿Que ha pasado? –pregunto Rukia que aun no podía comprender lo sucedido -

- Aun es muy pronto para saberlo –respondió Mayuri mientras analizaba un electrocardiograma de la chica- lo único seguro es que el arma y el alma de Karin se han fusionado carezco de más datos, es la primera vez que pasa esto… mmm interesante…

Rukia miro al capitán con rabia, parecía estar disfrutando con todo eso.

- ¿… cuando sabremos algo? –Pregunto la chica conteniendo la rabia-

Pero el capitán siguió mirando los datos ignorando por completo a Rukia, la cual se paro frente a él y volvió a preguntarle.

- ¿Cuando despertara? ¡Responda!

Mayuri miro a la joven y con indiferencia y le respondió mientras volvía la vista a los exámenes médicos

- No lo sé, solo el tiempo lo dirá, ahora está en coma inducido por tiempo indefinido, -Mayuri cambio el tono de voz y hablo de manera despectiva- pero nunca podre saberlo si cierta ignorante no parara de interrumpirme.

Rukia palideció al escuchar la noticia y todo a su alrededor se derrumbo volviendo alma pedazos, mientras que parecía que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, la morena vio una silla y se dirigió a ella para después dejarse caer en ella, la cara de Ichigo cruzo por su mente y Rukia se llevo manos a la cabeza, mientras se dejaba llevar por una inmensa sensación de pena y culpa.

* * *

Hitsugaya iba caminando tranquilamente por un parque en una de sus rondas nocturnas habituales, normalmente patrullaba las calles pero ese día había decidido hacer su ronda por un parque cercano, en un principio el parque se veía muy solo, pero para sorpresa del joven mientras más andaba adentrándose en el parque mas parejas encontraba, algunas simplemente estaban cogidas de la mano, mientras que otras tantas estaban sentadas abrazándose o besándose, el capitán centro la mirada en el camino ignorándoles, hasta que a lo lejos vio algo que lo puso alerta, detrás de un árbol asomaba la máscara deforme de un Hollow, Hitsugaya se concentro tratando de sentir su reiatsu pero no sintió nada, en ese momento supo que ese Hollow era como el que había atacado antes a Karin.

Toshiro se apresuro y dejo su gigai detrás de unos arbustos, y en su forma de shinigami se acerco lentamente sin perder de vista al Hollow que al parecer estaba acechando algo, cuando el peli blanco estuvo más cerca comprobó con estupor cómo era una pareja que estaba dando rienda suelta a sus pasiones en el césped, lo que hizo que Hitsugaya les ignorara evitándoles con la mirada… lo único que no pudo evitar el joven al ver a la pareja en plena faena y en esa situación tan ¨comprometida¨, era que los humanos eran un tanto asquerosos por hacer cosas como esas…

El capitán estaba atento a cualquier movimiento del Hollow como si fuera un gato acechando a un rato, el Hollow dio un fuerte grito y se lanzo a atacarles lo que hizo que Hitsugaya reaccionara deteniéndolo justo a tiempo evitando la masacre, con su zanpakuto hirió gravemente al Hollow, y con el ataque se genero una fuerte corriente de aire frio.

- ¿Cariño… has sentido eso? –Pregunto la mujer asustada mientras que se quitaba a su compañero de encima para después ajustarse la camisa-

- Ehhhhhhh –se quejo el hombre triste- no pasa nada es el viento –después puso una sonrisa de pícaro y se lanzo de nuevo sobre su novia-

- Kyaaa –grito la chica mientras su novio se ponía de nuevo en la faena-

El Hollow retrocedió dos pasos y empezó a sangrar abundantemente mientras que Hitsugaya fruncía mas el ceño y la venita de la cabeza se le brotaba al escuchar a la pareja retozar sobre el césped, en ese momento el Hollow mal herido salió huyendo rápidamente del lugar dejando tras de sí un asqueroso rastro de sangre negra, Hitsugaya al verlo huir corrió tras él, pero el Hollow no pudo huir por mucho tiempo, después de una breve persecución el Hollow se desplomo sobre el suelo debido a sus heridas mortales.

Toshiro se poso suavemente sobre el pecho del asqueroso ser, el cual jadeaba y chillaba de dolor por las heridas, el joven capitán frunció el ceño mientras miraba al Hollow con su típica mirada de hielo, después alzo ligeramente su zanpakuto y apunto directamente al pecho del Hollow mientras que hacía que el hielo cubriera la hoja haciendo parecer al arma mucho más amenazante.

- ¿Quien te envía? –pregunto con voz dura mientras a su alrededor se generaba una pequeña niebla generada por el hielo de la zanpakuto-

El asqueroso Hollow chillo al verse acorralado bajo los pies del capitán sin hablar, Hitsugaya seguía esperando una respuesta pero aquel ser permanecía hermético, así que el joven opto por otra táctica movió su zanpakuto hasta que la punta del arma toco el pecho del Hollow.

- Habla ahora mismo escoria, ¡¿quien te envía? –Pregunto con voz autoritaria mientras que le dedica su mirada más dura-

Pero era inútil aquel asqueroso ser aun seguía resistiéndose a hablar, y esa fue la gota que derramo la copa, el joven capitán perdió los nervios ante el mutismo del Hollow, y con mano firme le clavo la punta de su zanpakuto en el pecho del Hollow hiriéndole y de la herida salió una espesa sangre negra que se mezclo con el hielo de la zanpakuto, el Hollow empezó a retorcerse de dolor mientras gritaba desaforadamente.

- Dolorrr… nooo… dolor…. –exclamo jadeante el Hollow- ella… ella me envía… Venustâs…. No más dolorr

- ¿venustas? –pregunto Toshiro sin entender palabra mientras levantaba una ceja- ¿quien es venustas?

- Mi ama… mi ama... –la voz del Hollow cada vez era más débil- … dolor…

- ¿De dónde has venido? ¡Responde! –Le urgió el capitán sin quitar aun la zanpakuto-

- Grieta… grie…

Pero el Hollow no pudo acabar su frase, de la nada un trozo grande de piedra en forma de pesada lanza le aplasto el cráneo como si fuera una nuez destrozando por completo la máscara del Hollow matándolo instantáneamente y cortando su confesión.

- ¡Quien anda ahí! –Grito Toshiro con todas sus fuerzas mientras se ponía en posición de ataque-

Pero nadie le contesto, el capitán miro de un lado para otro tratando de descubrir quien o quienes habían matado al Hollow, pero no había nadie… además no se sentía ningún reiatsu cercano, cabreado el joven capitán dio una vuelta de reconocimiento por toda la zona sin resultado alguien había matado al Hollow frente a sus ojos sin poder el evitarlo… alguien que era capaz de esconder su reiatsu como lo había hecho el Hollow… y que además no dudaba en matar para evitar cualquier filtración… todo estaba tomando un cariz más siniestro, Hitsugaya se quedo parado un rato largo en aquel lugar meditando y con la mirada sombría mientras buscaba respuestas para sus preguntas.

Al cabo de un largo rato decidió volver a su gigai y se recostó a ver el firmamento sobre el tejado de una casa, organizando lo que había dicho el Hollow después llego a la conclusión que lo mejor sería pedirle a Matsumoto que investigara lo que pudiera del nombre de Venustas, decidido saco el móvil de su bolsillo y llamo a la rubia, puso una mueca cuando escucho que la rubia por variar se había vuelto a cambiar la música de espera con música que parecía de niños, sonó varias veces pero la rubia no contesto, el joven maldijo entre dientes pensando que Matsumoto no le contestaba porque seguro andaría metida en una de las suyas, volvió a marcar decidido necesitaba hablar con ella, tuvo que volver a marcar varias veces hasta que finalmente la rubia le contesto.

- ¡Matsumoto! ¿donde estabas que no contestabas? Te estoy llamando hace rato–le riño disgustado el peli blanco- Necesito que investigues todo lo que puedas sobre el nombre de Venustas. -Un silencio incomodo se hizo al otro lado de la línea- ¿Matsumoto? ¿Me oyes?

- _Ah… capitán –contesto Matsumoto totalmente absorta-_

_- ¿_Eh? Te estoy diciendo que necesito que investigues algo… y tu solo me dices ¨ah capitán¨? –Exclamo indignado Hitsugaya- Te he dicho muchas veces que no quiero que bebas Matsumoto, seguro que ahora mismo estas con resaca y en cama.

La venita del capitán se pronunciaba de manera preocupante, pero al otro lado de la línea se hizo otra vez el silencio.

- ¡Maldita sea Matsumoto! –Chillo el joven capitán perdiendo los nervios- ¿me quieres decir qué diablos te pasa?

- _Lo siento capitán… -exclamo la rubia entre sollozos- pero es que ahora mismo no puedo…_

- Matsumoto… si te estás escaqueando de trabajar por irte de juerga te juro que me las pagaras… -le riño el capitán mientras imaginaba que al otro lado de la línea la rubia estaría haciendo pucheros-

_- No es eso capitán… es por Karin. –la voz de la rubia era tan suave que al capitán le costaba escucharla-_

- ¿Karin? –pregunto preocupado mientras levantaba una ceja esperando que Matsumoto le contara alguna pelea típica de la chica- que ha hecho ahora…

_- Karin está muy grave y en estado de coma… -dijo la rubia con un último hilo de voz-_

El se quedo paralizado al escuchar la noticia, sin darse cuenta dejo caer la mano la que sostenía el móvil mientras se escuchaba como Matsumoto hablaba por el móvil llamando al capitán sin respuesta, Toshiro trataba de asimilar la noticia no podía creer lo que la rubia le había dicho, pero era imposible Karin era una chica fuerte y dura, no podía ser cierto que estuviera en coma, así que reacciono volvió a ponerse el móvil en la oreja y volvió a hablar con Matsumoto.

- No puede ser cierto eso Matsumoto –exclamo el joven serio-

_- Es cierto capitán…. –la rubia no pudo seguir hablando porque las lagrimas le impidieron seguir hablando-_

Toshiro escucho el llanto de Matsumoto y se alarmo, la rubia no era una mujer débil y escucharla llorar no era nada común, era verdad ella no le estaba mintiendo Karin estaba en coma y de golpe varias imágenes de la chica pasaron por su mente… su primer encuentro, el segundo, sus peleas…. El joven capitán supo al momento que tendría que volver a la sociedad de almas para informarse de lo que había pasado.

* * *

Orihime estaba sentada sola en la sala del apartamento de Seelee con la cara más roja que un tomate, estaba cohibida y miraba asustada de un lado para otro era la primera vez que estaba en la casa de un chico que no fuera de alguno de sus amigos, el apartamento era pequeño y no tenía ningún tipo de decoración, y aunque fuera la casa de un chico que vivía solo estaba impoluta, no se veía desorden por ningún lado y todo estaba debidamente puesto y organizado, tanto que la chica sentía miedo de moverse mucho en su sitio para no desorganizar nada, la chica estaba esperando a Seelee el cual al cabo de un rato volvió de la cocina con dos tazas de té en las manos, las puso suavemente sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a Orihime, el nunca había llevado a ninguna chica a su casa y tampoco solía ser cordial con las chicas, pero quería que ella estuviera tranquila y cómoda para que le contara todo.

- Tomate esto –dijo con voz suave mientras movía la tasa con la punta de los dedos hacia Orihime- tienes mi palabra que no hare nada para que te pongas nerviosa…

A Seelee le costaba hablar con ella, no sabía si con su comportamiento podría hacer que ella decidiera no contarle nada, así que opto por ser ¨amable¨, Orihime lo miraba sorprendida, mientras miraba la taza de té, se dio cuenta que el trataba de no asustarla, así que asintió con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una suave sonrisa en su rostro, y empezó su relato.

- Eso que vimos antes era un Hollow –dijo suavemente después dio un pequeño trago de la tasa de te-

- ¿Hollow? –Pregunto Seelee levantando una ceja-

Orihime sonrió de nuevo antes de seguir tenía que darle una ligera explicación sobre Hollows, shinigamis, poderes espirituales, hueco mundo, espadas… etc… aunque sin profundizar mucho solo para que lo entendiera y no se sintiera abrumado por la cantidad de información, después de un rato largo cuando termino su explicación, el chico le miraba intrigado tratando de asimilar los datos, pero todo se iba tornando cada vez más extraño, Seelee no podía comprender el porqué el soñaba con esas cosas, y justo cuando Orihime le iba a contar quien era Ulquiorra llego su hermano.

El peli azul entro en la casa sin darse cuenta que le observaban, tiro su chaqueta al suelo y se dirigió directo a la cocina y fue cuando descubrió que su hermano estaba sentado en la sala con una chica, ¡era lo nunca visto su hermano con una chica y en su casa!… el mundo se iba a acabar… además que la chica era un bombón aunque las mujeres para Caym eran un incordio, al principio parecían simpáticas pero al final todas terminaban acosándole, había tenido varias relaciones con chicas que no habían acabado bien, las mujeres siempre lo dejaban por imposible o simplemente le eran infieles, por lo que decidió que pasaría de las chicas y se centraría en trabajar, pero al ver a su hermano en casa solo con un chica hizo que se le pusieran las orejas de zorro y los dientes largos para molestarlo, así que Se acerco a la pareja y empezó a mofarse de su hermano.

- Vayaa así que mi hermanito se hace mayor… -exclamo mientras simulaba que se limpiaba una lagrima de los ojos- no sabía que te gustaran las chicas… y yo que pensaba que eras rarito… ya sabes... gay… -termino la frase dedicándole una sonrisa macarra-

Seelee miro a su hermano con una mirada asesina mientras que sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban intensamente, Caym al ver a su hermano alterado se sintió complacido, Seelee era tan serio que verle perder los nervios era algo que le hacía gracia a Caym, dejo de mirar a su hermano y se centro su atención en la chica, y su sonrisa se desdibujo de sus labios cuando vio la cara de terror en el rostro de la joven que lo miraba perpleja.

- ¿Te pasa algo mocosa? –Pregunto serio Caym mientras fruncía el ceño y se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón-

Inoue al escuchar otra vez la fuerte voz de Caym y ver su rostro hizo que un cumulo de recuerdos explotaran en su mente.

- ¡AHHHHHH! –grito Inoue que se levanto de golpe y se fue hacia una esquina petrificada del miedo-

- Tsk… muchas chicas se asombran al verme pero esta se lleva la palma –exclamo Caym disgustado por la actitud extraña de la chica-

- Déjala en paz Caym –rugió Seelee con rabia- está hablando conmigo así que lárgate de aquí…

- Eh eh tranquilo gallito –Ironizo Caym mirando de reojo a su hermano- lo que hagas con esta mocosa me da igual, no me interesan tus historias, -después volvió a centrar su atención en la chica mientras la miraba despectivamente- lo único que no voy a permitir es que una mujer chille asustada por mi aspecto, ¿que te pasa conmigo mocosa?

Caym dio dos pasos cerca de Inoue, la cual al verlo acercarse empezaron a temblarle las manos, la chica se sintió acosada y sin pensárselo dos veces se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

- ¡SANTEN KESSHUN! –grito Orihime activando a Hinagiku, Lily y Baigon los cuales formaron un gran escudo protector que la rodeaba-

Caym se quedo de piedra al ver lo que la chica había hecho, de la nada frente al apareció una especie de barrera transparente, el no podía entender que magia había usado ella para sacar eso, el semblante de Caym cambio del enfado inicial a la sorpresa… eso no era nada normal.

- Pe... Pero qué demonios… ¿que diablos es esto? –Caym se acerco al escudo semitransparente y lo toco suavemente con la mano, pero cuando su piel toco la dura superficie recibió una pequeña descarga eléctrica que lo repelía lo que hizo que retirara rápidamente la mano- ouch…

El peli azul se froto suavemente la mano mientras que miraba sin entender a la chica, después miro a su hermano confuso esperando encontrarse con la cara de sorpresa de él, pero Seelee no estaba sorprendido como él, y en lugar de mirar a la chica Seelee lo estaba mirando con rabia.

- Te dije que nos dejaras a solas Caym así que vete –le amenazo Seelee-no te entrometas mas en mis asuntos.

Caym miro a su hermano con rabia, ¿ósea Seelee en serio esperaba que él se iba a marchar después de ver lo que había visto?... se equivocaba Caym no se iba a ir no iba a poder librarse tan fácilmente de él.

- ¡Ni de coña os voy a dejar a solas! -dijo Caym con decisión mientras la mantenía la mirada a su hermano- ¡no hasta que no me expliques que es eso!

Seelee apretó los puños y frunció el ceño, no iba a permitir que nadie se entrometiera de ello dependía entender todo lo que le estaba pasando.

- ¿¡O te vas a ir o tendré que sacarte a patadas de que aquí? – Volvió a amenazarle Seelee mientras se levantaba de su silla y se ponía frente a su hermano desafiante-

- ¿Tu? ¿Estas de coña? ¿Tú y cuantos más? –Se envalentono Caym ante la amenaza lanzada por su hermano-

Los dos chicos se miraban con rabia mientras que Caym sacaba pecho, el era más alto que su hermano y se aprovechaba de su altura para mirarlo como si fuera una cucaracha, mientras que Seelee por su parte mantenía la cabeza en alto y lo miraba altivamente, Orihime se asusto al ver como los dos chicos estaban a punto de golpearse por su culpa.

- ¡BASTA! –grito con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que lo dos chicos giraran la vista hacia ella- no... No hace falta que os peléis por mi culpa…

Caym dejo de lado a su hermano y acerco de nuevo a la chica mientras la confrontaba.

- ¡Entonces explícate! –Le azuzo el peli azul- ¡porque gritaste cuando me viste! ¿Y qué diablos es esta cosa?

Inoue trago saliva y cerro fuertemente los ojos para no ver al peli azul mientras le contestaba.

- Porque… porque eres Grimmjow Jeaguerjaquez –la voz de la chica se cortaba del miedo- y la última… la última vez que te vi… me atacaste… por…. Por eso… use mi escudo…

Caym se quedo con cara de no entender una sola palabra, levanto una ceja de incredulidad ante las palabras de la chica, después se giro y se quedo perplejo mirando a su hermano.

- La chica esta chalada de que manicomio la sacaste… ¿y desde cuando te juntas con frikis? –Caym buscaba alguna respuesta coherente de su hermano-

- No está loca Caym… -le respondió Seelee serio mientras que no quitaba la mirada de la chica- sabe lo que está diciendo.

Caym se volvió a quedar sin palabras al ver la actitud decidida de su hermano, miro de reojo a la chica que había abierto los ojos y ahora lo miraba asustada, después volvió la mirada a su hermano.

- No… si al final el que esta chalado eres tú… -exclamo Caym mientras se sentía cada vez mas incomodo-

Pero Seelee parecía no estar escuchando a su hermano, sus ojos y atención solo se centraban en la chica.

- ¿Y yo?… ¿¡quien soy! –Le pregunto Ulquiorra serio y decidido- prometiste que me lo dirías todo… habla ahora mujer si no quieres ver hasta donde soy capaz de llegar para obligarte… –termino mientras le miraba intensamente y la amenazaba-

Orihime se sintió atrapada y las piernas empezaron a flaquearle, sentía que su vida corría grave peligro, además recordó que se lo había prometido… si había tomado esa decisión tendría que llevarla hasta las últimas consecuencias, Inoue trago saliva y se lleno de valor.

- Tu… tu… -a la chica le costaba hablar sentía como si su lengua se hubiera vuelto de acero- tu… eres Ulquiorra Schiffer…. cuarto espada… y… y servidor de Aizen… -termino la frase casi susurrando-

Los ojos de Seelee se abrieron descomunalmente mientras miraba a la joven, tratando de comprender sus palabras, recordaba que ella le había contado que era cada cosa… ¿pero él un espada? ¿Y servidor de un tal Aizen? su mente se volvió un caos mientras trataba de entenderlo todo, varias imágenes azotaron su mente como si se tratara de una explosión, y Seelee sintió que toda se información lo saturaba lo que le genero un dolor intenso de cabeza, el joven se llevo las manos a la cabeza mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

Caym al verlo caer, se arrodillo preocupado viendo su reacción y le rodeo con su brazo por el torso y le ayudo a incorporarse.

- ¿¡Seelee! ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Caym mientras con su mano trataba de alzar la cabeza de su hermano para ver el rostro-

Seelee sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, levanto suavemente la cabeza y su mirada estaba perdida, escuchaba la voz de su hermano llamándole pero no podía hablar, y sintió los ojos como si tu viera lagrimas, Caym al ver el rostro de su hermano se quedo petrificado al ver como caían lagrimas de color verde por la cara de Seelee, dejando una delgada marca verde en su rostro.

- ¿Pero qué diablos está pasando? –Pregunto atónito Caym mientras las lágrimas en el rostro de Seelee se secaban, dejando la marca verde en sus mejillas-

Y de repente Seelee sintió un punzante dolor en el pecho, como si algo lo estuviera quemando vivo, se llevo las manos con fuerza a la camisa que tenia puesta y se la rasgo violentamente dejando al descubierto su bien torneado pecho, Seelee bajo la mirada y vio que no se estaba quemando… pero el dolor persistía e iba subiendo de nivel de intensidad, y en donde él sentía dolor en el centro del pecho empezó a aparecer una mancha de color negro, que lentamente a crecer hasta llegar al tamaño de un puño, la gran mancha comenzó a hundirse dentro del pecho del joven lo que genero a un más dolor, y en ese momento fue cuando Seelee recupero la capacidad del habla, y dio un fuerte grito que estremeció a los presentes.

- ¡Seelee! ¿Qué te pasa? –chillo Caym mientras que sujetaba fuertemente a su hermano para que no se cayera, pero Seelee no respondía el dolor del pecho lo nublaba por completo- ¡responde maldita sea!

Pero Seelee no paraba de gritar y los ojos se le pusieron en blanco mientras arqueaba el pecho, la mancha negra del pecho se transformaba en un gran agüero y después de la nada apareció un enorme cuatro sobre el pecho del joven era como si fuera un gran tatuaje, Caym se quedo sin palabras al verlo, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, y lo único que podía pensar era que la chica que estaba delante tenía algo que ver.

- ¡Maldita bruja! –Chillo con rabia Caym- ¡¿que le has hecho a mi hermano? ¡Responde o te mato!

- Yo… yo no he hecho nada…. –se defendió Orihime con miedo de la reacción de Seelee y de la mirada asesina de Caym-

Caym monto en cólera ante las palabras de la chica, volvió la mirada a Seelee que había dejado de moverse y parecía que se había desmayado, deposito a su hermano suavemente en el piso, después se giro a la chica y empezó a amenazarla.

- ¡Para esto de una maldita vez! –Grito señalándola- ¡O lo haces o no respondo!

- No… por favor… yo no tengo la culpa Grimmjow… -la voz le temblaba a Orihime la chica estaba aterrada-

A Caym perdió los nervios mientras que la vena de su cabeza parecía estar a punto de estallar, y sus ojos azules desprendían fuego.

- ¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas Caym- ¡YO ME LLAMO CAYM NO GRIMCOMOSELLAME!

Inoue sintió que se volvía pequeña dentro de su escudo, ver a Grimmjow en ese estado daba mucho miedo, la última vez que lo había visto así fue cuando había luchado contra Ichigo, la chica pego un ahogado grito cuando vio como Caym se abalanzaba sobre ella, Caym estaba decidió a hacer pedazos el escudo y a sacar a la arpía que estaba dentro y obligarla a volver a la normalidad a su hermano, Caym empezó a golpear con las manos desnudas fuertemente al escudo, pero este le repelía con descargas eléctricas con cada golpe, pero no se detuvo por eso, siguió golpeándolo hasta que sangre broto de sus nudillos pero él estaba enajenado y no se detuvo en su ataque, Orihime empezó a llorar dentro del escudo al ver como Caym se lastimaba las manos, su miedo se transformo en pena, y se acerco lentamente al escudo y puso las manos sobre el escudo donde estaba golpeando Caym que tenía manchas de la sangre de él.

-Deja de luchar Caym… es inútil… no te hagas más daño por favor… -dijo la chica con tristeza después se llevo las manos a la cabeza y activo a Áyame y Shun'ō- Sōten Kisshun

Y un barrera circular se formo sobre Caym y empezó a curar sus heridas, el joven dejo de golpear al escudo y abrió los ojos como platos al ver como las heridas de sus manos desaparecían, volvió a mirar a la chica y en ese momento sintió un fuerte dolor en el contorno de los ojos, parecía como si algo lo estuviera quemando se llevo las manos al rostro asustado pero solo rozar el contorno del ojo con la yema de los dedos le causaba un dolor inimaginable, Caym apretó la mandíbula y no se quejo tratando de soportar el dolor, pero luego ese mismo dolor de los ojos se traslado luego a su tórax, asustado se abrió la camisa y vio con horror como la misma sombra que le había salido a su hermano le estaba apareciendo en el tórax.

- Mal… maldita bruja… -hablo con dificultad Caym después cayó desmayado al suelo, mientras que el hueco del tórax se formaba por completo-

Inoue se quedo dentro del escudo asustada mientras que veía como sobre el rostro de Caym aparecían dos marcas verdes a los lados de los ojos iguales a las que tenía Grimmjow.

- ¿Grimmjow? ¿Me oyes? –pregunto Inoue preocupada viéndolo inconsciente en el suelo-

Inoue decidió retirar la barrera protectora que la protegía, y después camino lentamente hacia los chicos… y los dos estaban totalmente inconscientes, Inoue se quedo en blanco no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, había pasado de protegerse de dos chicos a quedarse con dos espadas transformados inconscientes en el suelo y muy muy peligrosos….

* * *

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad Hitsugaya invoco una de las puertas de transporte a la sociedad de las almas, su rostro estaba serio y iba con el ceño fruncido, aun iba vestido con ropas humanas porque con las prisas de tener noticias de Karin olvido dejar su Gigai en el mundo humano, camino decido por la puerta y al salir se encontró con que Hinamori le estaba esperando al otro lado de la puerta, la chica al ver las ropas humanas en el capitán le miro un tanto extrañada pero después actuó normalmente.

- Bienvenido a casa Toshiro-chan –dijo alegremente la chica mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa-

Toshiro le miro dulcemente, siempre que regresaba la chica se las apañaba para estar al otro lado para recibirlo, asintió con la cabeza devolviéndole el saludo…

* * *

*-*-*-*-*-*-* OFF TOPIC *-*-*-*-*-*

/mode locura total on -Final capitulo alternativo-

Orihime se quedo petrificada mirando como en el suelo estaban tirados Seelee y Caym inconscientes, la chica estaba totalmente en blanco sin saber qué hacer, así que se acerco lentamente a Seelee le puso la mano suavemente sobre su rostro, y en ese momento una gran sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Orihime, parecía estar poseída por Bonis-chan.

- ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA AHORA SABERIS LO QUE ES BUENO OMG!

Rápidamente trajo dos sillas y sentó en ellas a los dos chicos con una fuerza extraordinaria, después se fue corriendo a la cocina y volvió con un montón de cuerdas gruesas (normal vamos… como en todas las cocinas ¿quien no tiene cuerdas en su cocina? ... xDDDD) y ato fuertemente a los chicos, después se paro frente a ellos mirándoles con cara de picara sin saber por donde empezar y solo de pensar se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, y en ese momento justo a sus espaldas salió LuNaShinRa con cara de alegría y sus ojos llenos de estrellitas.

- ¡Siiii que bien! –la chica se acerco a los jóvenes con un tarro de pintura en las manos de color rojo y empezó a pintarles todo el cuerpo de pintura mientras cantaba alegremente –sangre sangree coool xd.

Orihime se quedo mirándola un tanto extraña y un tanto defraudada porque le han dañado el rato, pero le daba igual volvió a sonreír maliciosamente y camino decidida hacia los chicos mientras se relamía los labios, pero justo en ese momento apareció Myri Weasley que le metió una senda patada en el trasero que la hizo caer de bruces.

- Ahh! con un demonio! no paran de llover ZORRAS! tks ¬w¬ -exclamo para después mirar a Seelee atado y pintado el torso de rojo… pero a ella le daba igual lo miraba con ojos golosos mientras que sobre su cabeza aparecían imágenes pixeladas de lo que estaba pesando- *¬*

Orihime se levanto del suelo y le devolvió la patada a la chica que se estampo contra la pared quedando inconsciente X.x, Inoue se acomodo el pelo y se volvió a fijar en Seelee pero el rostro se le puso blanco al ver que la loca de LuNaShinRa le había tirado toda la pintura por la cara al joven O_O.

- pzz si solo estuviera Shiro-kun =( -exclamo a Diva-Hitsugaya a espaldas de Orihime lo que hizo que Orihime pegara un pequeño grito de la sorpresa- … yo quiero que Shiro-kun esté aquí kyaaaa –termino poniéndose colorada mientras sobre su cabeza aparecían imágenes de Shiro-kun atado a una silla-

Pero a su lado apareció otra chica que mira a Diva-Hitsugaya con ganas de matarla-

- ¡¿Estas queriendo insinuar que mi querido Ulquiorra es inferior a Hitsugaya? –dijo con rabia Artemis-Hime- AAhhh eso si que no te lo permito.

Las dos chicas empezaron a empujarse unas a otras mientras que Orihime las miraba asombrada O_o, Orihime movió la cabeza de un lado para otro mientras se giraba para seguir con lo que había empezado hasta que apareció otra persona.

- guuuuaauuuu –exclamo Toaneo07 con asombro- cool.

Orihime se puso de nuevo pálida mientras que a sus espaldas se podía ver una pequeña ráfaga de viento con hojitas al estilo anime y una gigantesca gota caía sobre la cabeza de la chica, y para el colmo de males apareció otra chica.

- pero que miedito …TWT -exclamo mientras veía le pelea épica entre Diva y Artemis, las chicas habían pasado de jalarse los pelos sacar fotos sexys de Ulqui y Shiro-kun, hasta que Diva saco un poster gigante de Shiro-kun con el torso desnudo y mirando de manera altiva y con una semi sonrisa sexy en sus labios- OMG! OoO shiro! Te extrañeee TWT…. –lloro Yamile mientras se caía al suelo en estado de shock x.x)

Orihime se quedo ò.ó mirando a Yamile y fue cuando perdió los papeles por completo cansada de todas.

- ¡IROS AL INFIERNO TODAS! ¡ESOS DOS BISHIES SON MIOS! ¡MIOOS!

Todas las chicas se quedaron petrificadas mirando como Orihime estaba hecha una loca y temieron por sus vidas, la peli naranja parecía estar encendida por las llamas, y todas se arrinconaron en una esquina asustadas, pero justo cuando Orihime iba a matarlas apareció Bonis.

- uhm… -exclamo Bonis mientras en su cabeza caía una gota, se acerco a un ordenador y tecleo en su teclado rápidamente-

-FIN OFFTOPIC-

Todas se quedaron congeladas mirando a Bonis, mientras que Orihime caía de rodillas al suelo destruida alzo las manos a su pelo y se jalo de los pelos y se puso a gritar como una histérica.

- ¡NOooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

/mode locura total off –Fin Off topic Final capitulo alternativo –

Ejem… espero perdonen el off-topic XD pero es que de vez en cuando me entra la locura…. XDDD

* * *

Bueno tal como puse en mi blog .com/ al final he decidió centrarme en subir este capituló antes que el de mi otro fanfic, ya que había prometido subirlo pronto, sobre el capituló he de decir que me gusto mucho el momento en que Caym y Seelee se transforman *-*, sobre Karin u.u antes de poner lo del coma me he informado bien no quería que quedara como la típica situación absurda donde el protagonista entra en coma estilo novela, quería alguna forma de poderla tener en animación suspendida mientras que Mayuri analiza el grado de sus lesiones, también he de decir que este fanfic me ha hecho buscar y confirmar mucha información, no me gusta dejar nada suelto y sin fundamento, también sobre la escena de la pareja en el parque fue un cambio de última hora que me hizo reír mucho XDD, solo pensar la cara de Toshiro viendo a la pareja ¨retozar¨ en el césped me hizo morir de la risa xD.

LuNaShinRa jajaja que mala eres mira que reírte de la muerte de Karin… eres mala jajajajaja, de todos los personajes que me has nombrado el único que no ha salido ha sido Ichigo, el porqué no ha salido la verdad como no sabe lo que está pasando pues está centrado en la universidad, ya dentro de poco volverá a salir, u_u si me persigues a Brasil para matarme te ataco tirándote bishies tíos buenos y así te calmas… mientras que huyo a Canadá jajajajaja, gracias por leerme y siempre dejarme reviews :D.

Artemis-Hime si pobre Karin u_u, y ahora pobre Caym… XD mira que no tener velas en el entierro y verse ahora así… pse animalico XDD, gracias por tu review.

Yamile o_o OMG! No te pongas en estado de shock que luego quien me manda reviews! noooOOOO XDDD, pse…. No estaba muerta… lalalalala… entre Seelee y Toshiro quien me da más miedo… mmmmm miedo no me dan, pero temo mas a Seelee su forma de ser es tan fuerte que imagino que será de esa clase de personas que con solo hablarte hace que te sientas estúpida, para mi dentro de la serie es uno de los más profundos e inteligentes… bueno él y Urahara, y ahora te estarás jalando de los pelos al leer que Hinamori estaba esperando a Toshiro… lalalalalala XD…. Otra que me busca a Brasil T_T NOooooo que no tengo tantos tíos buenos para defenderme de todas .


	15. Ángeles atrapados

15. Ángeles atrapados.

Hitsugaya entro decido por la puerta que lo llevaría a la sociedad de almas, iba con el semblante serio, pensando sobre lo que podía haber pasado a Karin, y justo al salir al otro lado de la puerta, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Hinamori, que le estaba esperando a un lado de la puerta.

- Bienvenido a casa Shiro-kun.

El peli blanco al verla le dedico una gran sonrisa, lo mejor de volver a casa, era re-encontrarse con Hinamori, aquella chica era el pilar de su existencia, vivía por y para ella desde que eran pequeños, desde siempre el lucho por ser su protector, aunque había tenido grandes fallos a la hora de protegerla, el peor de todos fue cuando confío en Aizen, aquello Toshiro nunca se lo perdonaría, y después de aquella gran traición, todo fue a peor para el joven capitán, Hinamori puso en peligro su vida en contadas oportunidades, la más grave de todas, fue cuando uso su cuerpo como escudo humano, para salvarle a él durante la guerra contra los espadas, en aquella ocasión casi muere por protegerle, desde ese día Toshiro se prometió, que nunca más permitiría que eso le volviera a suceder… por eso entreno hasta límites insospechados para lograr eliminar la barrera de su bankai.

Toshiro miro con ternura a Hinamori, la cual le respondió con otra gran sonrisa, lo que volvió a alegrar el corazón del joven capitán, Hinamori comparada con las chicas humanas era una diosa, si la que estuviera frente a él, fuera una humana, ya estaría parloteando como una cotorra, mientras que preguntaba estupideces, tal y como hacían sus compañeras de clase, en ese momento un flash back paso por la mente del peli blanco, la imagen de la noche que Karin se enfrento a aquellos hombres sola, recordó la intensidad de su mirada, su actitud ruda y decidida… Karin no era tampoco como las otras chicas…. En ese momento Toshiro recordó cual era el motivo de su visita a la sociedad de almas, y en un instante su sonrisa se desdibujo de sus labios y volvió a fruncir el ceño

- Hinamori ¿que es lo que ha pasado con Karin? –pregunto con voz seria-

A Hinamori, se le borro también la sonrisa de los labios, rápidamente puso cruzo los brazos por la espalda y junto las manos para apretarlas fuertemente, para que él no se diera cuenta de los nervios de ella

- ¿Uhm? –exclamo Hinamori, haciendo como si no supiera de que hablaba -

- Karin… la hermana de Kurosaki Ichigo, Matsumoto me dijo que había sufrido un grave accidente, por eso he venido, para ver su estado.

- ¡Ahhh! te refieres a la chica que entrena con Rukia… uhmm –Hinamori apretó las manos de nuevo, mientras que las palmas empezaron a sudarle de los nervios-

- Esa misma –insistió Toshiro - ¿donde está?

- Ella está en el cuartel de la duodécima división, bajo vigilancia del capitán Mayuri.

- ¿Qué dices? –pregunto el sorprendido, mientras levantaba una ceja, si estaba herida lo más normal, es que estuviera en otro sitio- ¿y que hace allí?

- Ehh…. Amm….Mayuri se ofreció a tratarla –respondió quedamente Hinamori, mientras miraba hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada penetrante del joven capitán-

Hinamori se sentía acorralada, con Toshiro preguntándole todas esas cosas, pero tenía que recordar bien, todo lo que habían planeado las chicas, para evitarle problemas a Karin, entre todas decidieron, que lo más prudente seria no contarle a nadie del experimento, y esperar a ver la evolución del estado de Karin, lo malo fue que cuando decidieron guardar silencio, ya Matsumoto le había contado a Hitsugaya sobre la gravedad del estado de Karin, así que planearon que cuando Hitsugaya volviera, Hinamori lo esperaría y trataría de hacerlo volver, sin que el viera a la joven. Hitsugaya empezó a sospechar miraba serio a Hinamori, su actitud era muy extraña, parecía esconder algo, así que siguió preguntándola por Karin.

- ¿Que fue lo que le paso a Karin? –pregunto él, mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

Hinamori siguió mirando para otro lado, mientras que mentalmente se repetía una y otra vez, que tenía que ser fuerte, recordó cuando todas las chicas, la arrinconaron contra una esquina, pidiéndole, que le mintiera al peli blanco, Hinamori se había negado rotundamente, pero al final había cedido… Hinamori también le tenía estima a Karin, y no quería causarle ningún problema.

- Hinamori… estoy esperando… -exclamo Toshiro, que empezaba a impacientarse ante la falta de información-

La chica trago saliva, y recordó la historia que tenía que contar… la repaso mentalmente y luego se la conto a Toshiro.

- Es… es que Karin… se cayó de un.. un árbol al tratar de coger una manzana –termino la frase sintiéndose idiota-

Hinamori cruzo los dedos, esperando que el Peli blanco, se creyera esa excusa tan estúpida… pero de todas las posibles excusas, que habían podido pensar, esa era la más plausible… seguramente si Matsumoto o Rukia estuvieran mejor de ánimo, podrían haber dado otra idea… pero las dos chicas estaban destrozadas con lo de Karin, así que la idea del árbol se les ocurrió a Isane, Yachiru y ella… Hinamori sintió un escalofrió por la espalda al recodar las excusas locas de Yachiru.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, Toshiro miraba a Hinamori con el semblante serio, analizando su actitud, el sabia que ella le estaba escondiendo algo…. No era normal en Hinamori, dudar de esa manera… además… la simple imagen de Karin tratando de coger una manzana… no tenía ninguna lógica… Estábamos hablando de la misma Karin, que para escapar de la gente se trepaba a los arboles como un gato, la misma que era capaz de acabar con varios hombres sin estar armada… la misma Karin cayéndose de un árbol por una ¿MANZANA? Toshiro se planto frente a Hinamori, ahora él era más alto que ella, así que tuvo que bajar la mirada para ver el rostro de la chica, las épocas que los dos estaban casi al mismo nivel habían pasado hacia años, el peli blanco le miro con frialdad.

- Hinamori… ¿En serio crees que me voy a creer esa chorrada? –exclamo mientras fruncía mas el ceño-

Hinamori alzo la mirada y se le fueron los colores del rostro, Toshiro podía ver a través de ella, como si fuera un libro abierto… la chica trago saliva y recordó las palabras de Rukia la noche anterior.

- ¨_nadie puede saber lo que ha pasado… No hasta que no estemos seguras, que no va a despertar… las consecuencias pueden ser fatales si nos descubren… tanto para ella, como para nosotras que hemos participado en algo como esto…¨_

Un sudor frio recorrió el cuerpo de Hinamori, y se dio cuenta, que Toshiro aun la miraba con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

- Eso fue lo que paso Toshiro-chan –respondió suavemente, tratando de suavizar la situación- es que como es tan.. tan testaruda… no hubo manera de convencerla, que se bajara de allí… además los arboles humanos no son iguales a los arboles de aquí…

Toshiro lo miro serio, el no creía que los arboles fueran diferentes… pero lo que si era cierto, era lo testaruda, que podía llegar a ser Karin, recordó cuantas veces trato de convencerla para que le hiciera caso, sin resultado… y una gota de anime cayo por su frente, aunque aun la historia no le acaba de convencer...

- ¿Su hermano sabe lo que ha pasado? –pregunto tratando el de sacarse, la última imagen de Karin, gritándole como una energúmena y hecha una furia-

- No… no queríamos preocupar a nadie… -respondió ella, mientras respiraba aliviada al pensar que el peli blanco, se había creído la historia- además… no es nada grave… Ya está curada, y lo que el capitán Mayuri le está haciendo, es un tratamiento especial de relajación…

- Entonces ¿no es tan grave?… Sabía yo que Matsumoto, me estaba mintiendo para escaquearse para trabajar… -se quejo él, al pensar que todo era una treta de la rubia-

Hinamori bajo la cabeza y se quedo mirando al suelo, mientras sentía un gran cargo de conciencia por mentirle a Toshiro… sabía que estaba mal, pero las chicas guardaban la esperanza que Karin despertaría... Hinamori estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de la cara que le estaba dedicando él, Toshiro la estaba mirando con detenimiento mientras mantenía el ceño fruncido, algo no estaba bien… por más que ella le dijera que todo estaba bien… algo no encajaba, así que sin decir palabra, el capitán se dio medio vuelta y empezó a caminar. mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿A dónde vas Toshiro-kun? –pregunto Hinamori contrariada al ver que se alejaba, así que corrió detrás de él-

- Al cuartel de la duodécima división. –dijo él con decisión, quería ver con sus propios ojos a Karin-

Hinamori se puso pálida como el papel, se había equivocado al pensar, que él se marcharía tan fácil….

- Pe.. per.. pero… no hace … falta… ella está bien. –tartamudeo la chica, buscando la forma de detenerlo- en… serio… está bien… Toshiro-kun… no hace… falta…

Hitsugaya se paró en seco y se giro hacia la chica, mientras le miraba con seriedad.

- Si está bien, entonces no hay problema, en que la visite ¿no? –pregunto él, mientras la confrontaba-

- Ehh amm no… no hay problema –sonrió nerviosamente la chica, mientras trataba de encontrar una solución- es que ahora Karin… no está despierta, por el tratamiento… por lo que… no podrás hablar con ella…

- Mmm –exclamo Toshiro, mientras levantaba una ceja y miraba a la chica analizándola- ¿seguro que estas contando toda la verdad Hinamori?

- Si sisisisisi –respondió la chica nerviosa, mientras volvía a cruzar los brazos atrás-

Lo único que logro Hinamori con su actitud, fue incrementar mas el interés del capitán en ver a Karin, se hizo un silencio incomodo entre los dos, y al cabo de un rato Toshiro, dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro y siguió caminando, el no era tonto, todo parecía más grave de lo que Hinamori le estaba contando, y no iba a parar hasta ver a Karin, y mientras que el joven seguía caminando con decisión, detrás de él le seguía Hinamori, la chica iba caminando con la cabeza baja, muy preocupada pensando en lo que el vería…

Al cabo de un rato los dos llegaron al cuartel, Toshiro entro con paso firme y decidido, y se dirigió al edificio principal, fue cuando se quedo de piedra al ver como uno de los edificios adyacentes a la principal estaba destruido, se giro a Hinamori en busca de una explicación.

- Un experimento fallido del capitán, nada grave… -le contesto ella, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto- ahora mismo están en el edificio principal…

Toshiro miro el edificio con desgano, no era la primera vez que el capitán, hacia volar por los aires un edificio, y como era algo común siguió caminando hasta el edificio principal, allí uno de los subalternos de Mayuri, les guio hasta una sala de espera, donde estaban sentadas Isane, Matsumoto y Rukia, y para mayor preocupación del peli blanco, todas tenían la mirada clavada en el suelo y con el rostro frio y sombrío.

- ¿Como esta Karin? –pregunto Toshiro preocupado al ver, el sombrío ambiente de la sala–

- Ah… capitán –exclamo la rubia deprimida y un tanto sorprendida al verlo allí, parecía que la idea, de que Hinamori lo detuviera había fracasado -

- Esta mejor –contesto rápidamente Isane, al ver como se quedaba bloqueada la rubia-

- Quiero verla –sentencio Toshiro, cada vez más preocupado, por la actitud general de las chicas -

- Ahora no podemos pasar a verla… –dijo Isane, mientras que empezaban a caerle gotitas de sudor por la frente- nadie puede verla…

El peliblanco miro serio a su alrededor, el nerviosismo general era evidente, y eso encendió mas las alarmas en la mente del capitán, pero siguió presionando decidió a llegar al fondo del asunto.

- Entonces… es grave ¿no? Quiero verla ahora mismo, y si hace falta hablare con el capitán para conseguirlo.

Las chicas se miraron asustadas entre ellas, y Matsumoto que conocía al capitán, hizo lo que mejor sabia, sacarle colores para que se bloqueara.

- No entiendo el repentino interés, en la hermana de Ichigo, hasta parece que te gustara….

Hitsugaya se puso rojo como un tomate, pero esta vez no se iba a dejar manipular por Matsumoto, así que mantuvo su actitud decidido.

- Es una amiga mia, lo más normal es que me preocupe –respondió hábilmente, sin caer en el juego de la rubia- ¿entonces me vais a llevar ante ella o no?

- Yo te llevare ante ella –respondió Nemu, asustando a todo el mundo, había entrado en la habitación, sin que nadie se diera cuenta -

Nemu se dio media vuelta y sin decir palabra salió de la sala, Hitsugaya al verla partir le siguió rápidamente, mientras que las demás chicas optaron por quedarse en la sala de espera, confiando en que Nemu, las salvara del lio en el que se habían metido, al cabo de un rato los dos entraron en una gran sala, llena de maquinas, y grandes cúpulas llenas de líquidos de diferentes colores, y en todo el centro de la sala había una gran cúpula, y dentro de ella estaba el cuerpo inerte de Karin, y cuando Toshiro la vio flotando se le descompuso el rostro.

La chica flotaba suavemente dentro la cúpula, a su cuerpo se unían una maraña de cables, los más grandes estaban pegados a su espalda, y otros que parecían sensores estaban pegados en partes especificas en el cuerpo, y había un dispositivo en el centro del pecho de la chica, que parecía ser un robot araña de color rojo, pero lo que más impacto al capitán fue el aspecto de Karin, la chica estaba prácticamente desnuda, aquello hizo que Toshiro se pusiera de todos los colores, era la primera vez que veía a una chica sin tan poca ropa… si es que a eso que llevaba puesto Karin se le podía llamar ropa… le tapaba lo justo, dejando toda la hermosa figura de Karin a la vista, además el liquido en el que estaba metida, hacia que la piel de Karin resaltara de sobremanera. El hermoso cabello de Karin ondeaba suavemente en el liquido, desde el ataque de Yuma había crecido un poco, y el rostro de la chica estaba extrañamente relajado y tranquilo, parecía que durmiera plácidamente, todo aquello genero sentimientos encontrados dentro de el… no podía parar de mirarla… Hitsugaya trago saliva, Karin parecía un ángel, era como si los cables fueran sus alas y ella fuera un ser celestial.

- Pero que demonios… -fue lo único que pudo decir, sin poder apartar la mirada de Karin-

- Por eso no querían que la viera Capitán Hitsugaya - exclamo Nemu con frialdad, mientras miraba con detenimiento la cúpula- El capitán Mayuri está utilizando una tecnología nueva con ella de relajación.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo en la sala, Hitsugaya estaba como hipnotizado viendo a la chica, Nemu miro al capitán de reojo esperando que hablara, pero como no lo hizo se decidió a hablar.

- ¿Desea algo mas Capitán Hitsugaya?

- ¿Eh? –exclamo el sobresaltado-

- Ya ha visto a Karin ¿quiere algo más?

Hitsugaya se dio la vuelta, dejando a Karin a sus espaldas mientras que sentía como el corazón le iba a mil por hora, frunció el ceño tratando de alejar la angelical imagen de la chica de su mente.

- ¿Como… esta? –fue lo único que pudo decir-

- Está bien.

Hitsugaya centro su atención en Nemu, pero esta le miraba sin demostrar ninguna expresión, aquello no dejo más opciones al capitán, había visto a Karin… y se la veía… bien… aun así mantuvo la mirada en Nemu, esperando ver el mismo nerviosismo que las otras chicas, pero Nemu era inalterable.

- ¿Le va a informar a Kurosaki Ichigo, que ha visto a su hermana en la cúpula? –pregunto Nemu, metiendo el dedo en la llaga- no creo, que a él le guste la idea, de que haya visto a su hermana medio-desnuda.

Una nube de vapor salió de la cabeza de Hitsugaya, y se puso tan rojo que parecía una bombilla de navidad, y solo pensar como se lo tomaría su hermano, hizo que ríos de sudor pasaran por la cara del joven, a su mente vino la imagen de Ichigo gritando BANKAI, para después lanzarse hacia él con su máscara de Hollow puesta y su espada lista para hacerlo trocitos, Hitsugaya trago saliva.

- Eh… no hace falta que hable con su hermano… si ella está bien… no hace falta….

Nemu al verlo esbozo lo que parecía ser una sonrisa… ella desde que había visto la reacción desmedida de Uryū, cuando ella le había inmovilizado usando su cuerpo para ello *, vio como el joven humano perdía la compostura completamente, en ese momento ella, comprendió que los hombres jóvenes, se bloqueaban ante ese tipo de situaciones, y que el joven capitán no era la excepción.

_(*N.T.: la última vez que Nemu hizo algo como esto, fue después de la lucha contra Szayel Aporro Granz, cuando Mayuri le ordeno a Nemu que inmovilizara a Uryū para curarlo, y a ella no se le ocurrió mejor manera, que ponerle sus pechos en la cara a Uryū… XD)_

Hitsugaya volvió a tragar saliva, no podía permanecer más en ese lugar, tenía que alejarse de allí lo antes posible, si no seguramente volvería a girarse para seguir mirando a Karin, así que respiro profundamente y se fue de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, se marcho sin decirle nada a nadie, ni despedirse de Hinamori…. Y mientras salía de la sociedad de almas, en su mente no paraba de aparecer una y otra vez la imagen angelical de Karin.

* * *

Orihime estaba de pie mirando a los dos chicos inconscientes en el suelo, pero no podía dejarlos en esa posición, tan incómoda, así que armándose de valor, se acerco a Seelee y lo acomodo bien boca arriba, con los brazos a cada lado, después intento hacer lo mismo con Caym, pero el al ser más grande y pesado, había caído boca abajo, Orihime hizo acopios de fuerza para ponerlo boca arriba, pero le fue imposible, así que tuvo que recurrir a su poder, invoco a Tsubaki que era el más fuerte, cuando el diminuto ser vio la faraónica tarea que le esperaba, no paro de quejarse y vociferar que no era un animal de carga, finalmente los dos chicos estaban cómodos en el suelo, uno al lado del otro, Inoue busco una manta y les tapo con cuidado, después activo su escudo curativo, con la esperanza que pudiera ¨curarlos¨, y volverlos a la normalidad… pero los dos seguían sin despertar y sin mostrar ningún cambio, en sus torsos seguían los huecos de hollow y los grandes números, ella pensó que al usar su escudo, estos desaparecerían… pero se equivocaba.

Inoue empezó a acuciar el cansancio de no haber dormido la noche anterior, así que se sentó para descansar y dejo activo su escudo con la esperanza que el tratamiento se acabara rápido pero pasados varios minutos los chicos seguían igual… Orihime no sabía que hacer… no podía llamar a un medico… ni llamar a Kurosaki, el no la creyó antes… y ahora mucho menos le creería… así que confió en su escudo sanador, seguro eso les curaría, y con el paso de los minutos, la chica empezó a cabecear sin darse cuenta, mientras que poco a poco se le fueron cerrando los ojos, ella trato de mantenerse despierta pero le fue imposible, finalmente se quedo dormida.

Horas después, despertó, cuando sintió como alguien la estaba moviendo despertándola, la chica abrió lentamente los ojos, y fue cuando vio como un par de hermosos y fríos ojos verdes la estaba mirando serios, aquello hizo que ella abriera los ojos de par en par asustada, Seelee estaba sentado frente a ella y con el rostro muy muy cerca de ella mirándola intensamente.

- Despierta mujer –dijo con su voz gutural, que hizo estremecer a Inoue-

Orihime sintió de nuevo el peligro, al ver que en el rostro y cuerpo de Seelee aun estaba transformado en espada, así que instintivamente se movió hacia atrás, mientras con la mirada buscaba una forma de escapar, y para su mayor terror vio a Caym, el cual estaba sentado cerca en una silla, pero en el sentido contrario con el respaldo pegado a su pecho, el peli azul la miraba también seriamente. Los dos chicos estaban igual que cuando ella se durmió, aun estaban con el torso descubierto, Inoue trago saliva y no supo que hacer, su mirada iba de la cara dura de Seelee, a la cara seria de Caym, Inoue empezó a rogar mentalmente que algo o alguien la salvara.

- ¿Porque nos has hecho esto mujer? –pregunto Seelee-

Inoue lo miro sorprendida… no podía ser… ellos creían, que ella era la culpable de lo que les estaba pasando…

- Nononono yo no tengo nada que ver… -contesto ella defendiéndose-

- ¿Donde está Ichigo? –pregunto Caym, mientras dejaba escapar su típica sonrisa de macarra- aun tenemos cosas pendientes que arreglar…

Orihime se quedo pálida al oírlo… al parecer Caym había recordado todo… y por la mente aterrada de Inoue, volvieron las imágenes de la sangrienta pelea Grimmjow con Ichigo.

- No…. No le hagas nada a Kurosaki-kun, por favor…

Seelee al escucharla nombrar a Kurosaki, hizo que la mirara con aun más dureza en sus ojos, se levanto de la mesa, y se fue dejando solos a Caym y Orihime, la chica al verlo partir le entro el pánico, los últimos recuerdos que había tenido con Grimmjow, no habían sido del todo agradables, Orihime siguió con la mirada a Seelee viendo como se alejaba, hasta entrar en una habitación, para después dar un fortísimo golpe al cerrar la puerta, Inoue estaba temblando del miedo, y miro de reojo al peli azul, el cual aun estaba sentado mirándola divertido, y con su sonrisa macarra, la chica se armo de valor y giro el rostro para verlo mejor.

Caym al verse observado dejo de reírse, y se levanto de la silla, se acerco a la aterrada chica, la cual al ver que se acercaba dejo escapar un pequeño grito, para después levantarse y salir corriendo, pero ella no pudo ir muy lejos porque Caym, la detuvo tomándola fuertemente por un brazo, ella al verse sujeta se quedo petrificada del miedo, y Caym al verla en ese estado volvió a sonreír, dada su naturaleza el felina, le gustaba la sensación de tener a su víctima bajo su control.

- Suéltame… por favor… me haces daño –se quejo ella ante la presión que él estaba ejerciendo en su brazo-

- Entonces llama a tu amiguito, para que venga a rescatarte, y así le hare pedazos con mis garras –exclamo Caym, mientras que levanta su mano derecha que estaba libre, y lentamente su mano se transformo en garras, para el horror de ella-

Justo en ese momento algo impacto contra la cabeza de Caym, cubriéndole la cabeza por completo y tapándole la visión, el peli azul alzo la mano para ver que era y se lo quito con brusquedad, era una camiseta que le acaba de tirar su hermano.

- Póntela Caym –le ordeno Seelee-

Seelee había salido ya de la habitación y se había cambiado de ropa, Caym miro a su hermano con rabia, mientras lo mataba con la mirada, pero Seelee lo ignoraba, el tenia su mirada centrada en la chica.

- Siéntate mujer –le ordeno-

- No… -dijo tímidamente ella, mientras daba dos pasos atrás-

- O te sientas, o tendré que sentarte a la fuerza –le amenazo Seelee, mientras caminaba hacia ella- sabes que nadie podrá ayudarte, estás sola y bajo nuestra merced, así que obedece a lo que te ordeno.

Las palabras de Seelee paralizaron completamente a la chica, el tenia razón, nadie sabía que ella estaba allí, nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando… Inoue estaba perdida, y lentamente una sensación de soledad la rodeo, supo que tenía que obedecerle… así que bajo la cabeza y se sentó de nuevo, Seelee la miraba atentamente hasta que se sentó, después miro a su hermano.

- Tu también siéntate Caym.

- ¡A mi tu no me das ordenes! –se quejo él, que aun tenia la camisa en la mano-

Los dos hermanos se miraron serios, y sin decirle nada mas Seelee se sentó.

- Haz lo que te dé la gana Caym

Aquello que hizo, que el peli azul maldijera entre dientes, pero Seelee, le ignoro y volvió a mirar a la joven que estaba con la mirada perdida.

- Aún mis recuerdos son muy confusos –dijo Seelee con su típica voz neutra- son como imágenes que aparecen y desaparecen de mi mente, y dentro de todos los recuerdos, el más recurrente, es donde desaparezco… como si me evaporara…

Caym alzo una ceja al escuchar lo que su hermano decía, así que olvidando su pataleta anterior, se puso la camisa y se sentó a escuchar atento.

- ¿Que fue lo que paso, para que desapareciera? –pregunto Caym metiendo la cucharada en la conversación-

Orihime les miro de reojo, trago saliva y supo que lo mejor para ella era contestar.

- Porque… porque estabas herido de muerte. –respondió Inoue, con voz suave, mientras recordaba lo dramático de su muerte-

- ¡Ja! –se rio Caym- si al final no eras tan fuerte como pregonabas.

- ¿Quien me hirió? –pregunto Seelee haciendo oídos sordos a su hermano-

- Kurosaki-kun….

Aquello hizo que Caym estallara en risas, el todopoderoso Ulquiorra, herido a muerte por un humano, aquello hizo que Seelee lo mirara de reojo, pero controlo sus emociones y volvió a mirar a la chica.

- Entonces, eso quiere decir que morí… -dijo Seelee, y mientras que de fondo se escuchaban las risas desaforadas de su hermano- entonces… ¿porque estoy vivo mujer?

- No lo sé… -respondió la chica mientras que apretaba fuertemente las manos- yo estoy tan sorprendida como tu…

Seelee recordó las veces con las que se había topado con ella, la cara de sorpresa y miedo que ella, mostraba cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban… ahora todo encajaba, no era lógico que el viviera, sabiendo que ella lo había visto morir ante sus ojos… Pero aun así, aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza… Seelee se dio cuenta, que toda su vida humana, podría ser una gran mentira… miro a su hermano y decidió preguntarle.

- ¿Que recuerdas tu Caym?

- ¿Yo?... Mmm yo recuerdo muy poco, y casi todo es del tal Kurosaki ese, que quería matarlo… solo pensar en eso me hierve la sangre, quisiera destrozarlo con mis garras… -termino la frase Caym alzando otra vez su puño y apretándolo-

- ¡NOO! -grito la chica haciendo que los dos chicos la miraran-

- Ese Kurosaki es alguien importante para ti mocosa –pregunto Caym, mientras se reía y analizaba la reacción de ella- se nota a leguas que estas coladita por él.

Orihime se puso colorada como un tomate, lo que hizo estallar en risas a Caym, parecía que toda la situación le divertía, pero dejo de reírse al ver la mirada fría que su hermano le estaba dedicando a la chica, en ese momento una terrible idea paso por la mente de Caym...

- Seelee… Entonces… ¿tu y yo no somos hermanos?

Seelee miro a su hermano, pero el sabia lo mismo que el.

- No lo sé Caym, por eso quiero llegar al fondo de esto, tu sabes tan bien como yo, que tenemos recuerdos, desde que éramos niños… recuerdos de nuestra familia, de nuestros padres… ¿o tu les has olvidado?

Caym le miro sorprendido, y por su mente pasaron varias imágenes de su niñez, de cómo antes Caym hacia llorar a Seelee, cuando este era un bebe, de cómo su hermano antes era un niño muy alegre… y como cambio radicalmente, desde la muerte de trágica de su abuela, que era como una segunda madre para ellos… de cómo habían tenido que luchar sus padres para sacarlos adelante… sobre la trágica muerte de sus padres en un accidente de tráfico… aquello era real… tanto como el hueco, que ahora podía ver en su cintura. Caym bajo la cabeza y entendió que no era el momento, ni el lugar, para bromear o burlarse de su hermano, así que opto por seguir indagando, tal como lo estaba haciendo Seelee.

- ¿Recuerdos? –pregunto Inoue, sin entender palabra-

- Si, recuerdos… -le respondió Seelee con tristeza- si es cierto eso que nos has dicho, no deberíamos tener recuerdos de nuestra infancia… me refiero a tener recuerdos humanos… si fuéramos… espadas… como dices, no deberíamos tener aquellos recuerdos.

- Tienes razón… -fue lo único que pudo decir la chica-

- Y si yo morí como espada… y ahora soy humano, ¿quiere decir que Caym también le paso lo mismo? ¿a él le mato el mismo que me mato a mi?

- Uhm, Kurosaki-kun peleo contra él y le derroto… pero cuando lo dejamos estaba vivo.

- ¿Yo perder? ¡IMPOSIBLE! –bufo Caym, mientras daba un golpe sobre la mesa-

- Caym… -le reprendió suavemente Seelee-

- Pero es que, lo que está diciendo esta mujer ¡no puede ser cierto! –se defendió Caym, mientras volvía a dar un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa- ¡ESTA MINTIENDO!

Orihime se asusto otra vez, al ver las reacciones violentas de Caym, y junto las manos apretándolas fuertemente.

- Vamos a seguir, preguntándole cosas a esta humana, y si interrumpes pegando golpes a la mesa, no acabaremos nunca.

Los ojos azules de Caym brillaban de excitación, era un ser muy impaciente, que quería tener respuestas ya, si por Caym hubiera sido, el habría cogido a esa mujer por los hombros, y le hubiera sacado la verdad, de otra manera más rápida, pero al ver de nuevo, los serios ojos verdes de su hermano, dejo escapar otro bufido y se cruzo de brazos.

- Y ese… Kurosaki… ¿también murió? –se aventuro a preguntar Seelee-

- ¡NO! Kurosaki-kun no murió, el logro vencer a Aizen y todos volvimos a casa sanos y salvos!

- ¿Aizen?...

En ese momento un torbellino de recuerdos, apareció en la mente de Seelee, y recordó gran parte sobre Aizen… Seelee se llevo las manos a la cara, sentía como si el rostro, se le fuera a estallar del dolor, tanta fue la presión de los recuerdos, que la máscara que adornaba su cabeza se hizo trizas, dejando a todos atónitos.

- Seelee-san… ¿está bien? –pregunto Orihime preocupada-

Seelee retiro lentamente las manos de la cara, y las delicadas marcas verdes que tenía en su rostro habían desaparecido, ahora en su lugar habían dos grandes marcas negras, al parecer la transformación humana de Seelee, no era estable, parecía que dependiendo su estado de ánimo cambiada de estado, mezclando su aspecto humano, con los diferentes aspectos de liberaciones de espada, Orihime al verlo con esas marcas, recordó que su rostro era el mismo que el día de su muerte, recordó el triste rostro de Ulquiorra mientras que alzaba su mano tratando de alcanzarla. En ese momento y sin pensar en las consecuencias, Inoue puso su mano suavemente, sobre la mano derecha de Seelee, aquello hizo que el abriera los ojos desmesuradamente, al sentir la suave mano de ella, y en ese momento otro cambio brutal se genero en el, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su camisa se hizo trizas al salirle grandes alas negras de la espalda, aquello hizo que la Inoue retirara rápidamente la mano.

- Genial… ahora tienes alas…. –exclamo Caym divertido- que eres... ¿Super-Seelee?

Seelee miro a su hermano con su mirada asesina, pero dejo de mirarle, cuando se sorprendió al ver, como Inoue activaba su escudo sanador sobre él.

- ¿Porque haces esto mujer?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Que porque lo haces? –volvió a preguntar intrigado- todos mis recuerdos contigo, son maltratándote… y aun así me curas…. No lo entiendo.

Orihime bajo la mirada, quería responderle… quería poder decirle porque los curaba... porque se preocupaba por ellos… pero aun era confuso para ella…

- Yo… yo no puedo ver, que alguien sufra… no puedo….

En ese momento Seelee puso su mirada fría, era como si él hubiera, esperado otro tipo de respuesta… bajo la mirada triste y un impulso atravesó su cuerpo, en menos de un segundo, Seelee se levanto con fuerza, y tomo a Orihime por los brazos para después, ponerla con fuerza la pared, Ella lo mirada aterrada no entendía el porqué de su reacción, y en ese momento Seelee, se transformó por completo en espada, sus pantalones se hicieron trizas, cuando sus piernas se transformaron a unas deformes y peludas piernas negras, largos cuernos negros salieron de su cabeza, sus manos se transformaron en garras, después apareció la gran cola que parecía ser de un demonio, y por último los hermosos ojos de Seelee cambiaron de color, el blanco se torno verde y sus ojos verdes se tornaron de color dorado.

- Guauu… –fue lo único que pudo decir Caym, al ver a su hermano- como mola, yo también quiero.

Pero cuando Seelee giro el rostro para ver a su hermano, y Caym pudo ver sus ojos, aquello lo dejo petrificado, y en su mente saltaron varias alarmas, supo que su hermano en ese estado era muy peligroso… mucho, lo mejor sería no molestarlo, Seelee volvió otra vez la mirada en la aterrada chica.

- Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto mujer, si nunca hubieras aparecido…. Yo no estaría así… y si… te matara... ¿esto desaparecería? –dijo el suavemente, mientras subía una de sus garras hasta el cuello de Inoue- tan fácil me seria matarte ahora con mis garras…

- Seelee-san… tú no eres así… no…. –lagrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de la chica- recuerda… recuerda que me dijiste, que estabas interesado en nosotros…. Recuerda… por favor recuerda… recuerda a Kurosaki-kun….

En ese momento otro cumulo de recuerdos paso por la mente de Seelee , donde aparecía un chico rubio luchando con él, después recordó como él le había herido mortalmente… y mientras las imágenes pasaban por su mente, la voz de Inoue no para de sonar en su cabeza… ¡Kurosaki-kun!… Kurosaki-kun… ¡KUROSAKI-KUN!, la última imagen fue de la chica arrodillada al lado del cadáver del rubio, mientras que no paraba de gritar su nombre. El ceño de Seelee se frunció al recordarlo, todo aquello le llenaba de una gran ira, que él no sabía identificar, y uso la mano que tenía en el cuello de la chica, para tirarla al suelo con fuerza, no quería escucharla más llamar a ese hombre, solo escucharla nombrar una y otra vez a ese nombre le molestaba, Inoue tosió en el suelo y se llevo la mano al cuello, después miro a Seelee aterrada.

- Si ese Kurosaki, es tan bueno como dices, ¿porque no está aquí para rescatarte mujer? -pregunto él con desdén-

- Porque... porque no sabe lo vuestro…

- Pero debería sentirnos ¿no?... O por lo menos preocuparse por ti, ya que sois tan amigos...

- No lo sé… -respondió la joven sin saber que decir, responderle a Seelee, sobre Kurosaki-kun era muy duro para ella-

El perfecto rostro de Seelee se volvió a poner serio, mientras apretaba los puños, y después sin mediar palabra, alzo a la chica del suelo como si fuera de papel, y se la llevo a rastras a su habitación, abrió la puerta de una patada y la tiro dentro, después cerró la puerta encerrándola dentro.

- Nunca más, vas a volver a ver al Kurosaki ese -le amenazo desde la puerta- no hasta que nos digas que nos hecho mujer, por eso hasta que no lo hagas permanecerás encerrada allí.

- ¡NOOO NOOOOO! –chillo desconsolada ella, mientras se levantaba y daba golpes con sus manos contra la puerta- ¡DEJAME SALIR!

- Cállate... si no quieres que entre y te haga callar a la fuerza mujer.

Caym se acerco a su hermano y le miro un tanto asombrado.

- Vaya hermanito, la primera vez que te veo actuar sin pensar…

- ¡Cállate Caym! Esa mujer sabe más de lo que nos está contando.

- Lo sé… digo que actúas sin pensar, porque lo más seguro es que esa tenga un móvil escondido, y ahora mismo, seguro está llamando al Kurosaki ese a pedirle ayuda…

Seelee abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y entro como una tromba en su habitación, Caym tenía razón, la chica estaba con un teléfono en las manos, ella al ver el rostro de Seelee, dejo escapar un pequeño grito de susto, el en un segundo le quito el teléfono con fuerza, para después ponérselo en el oído.

_- Moshi Moshi Inoue -respondió un voz aguda y masculina-_

Seelee frunció el ceño, mientras escuchaba la voz, aquella voz despertaba en el, grandes sentimientos encontrados.

_- ¿Inoue? ¿Pasa algo? -pregunto la voz preocupada-_

- Kurosaki Ichigo… -dijo Seelee, al reconocer la voz-

_- ¿QUIEN ERES? ¡¿QUE HACES CON EL MOVIL DE INOUE? –chillo el rubio al escuchar la masculina voz-_

Seelee dejo caer el móvil al suelo, mientras que Inoue le mirada desde el suelo aterrada.

- ¡KUROSAKI-KUN AYUDAME! –chillo con todas sus fuerzas ella, sabiendo que Ichigo la escuchaba- KUROSAKI-KUNNN

_- ¡INOUE! ¿DONDE ESTAS? –se escucho la voz desesperada de Ichigo, desde el móvil que estaba en el suelo-_

Y fue justo entonces, cuando Seelee hizo pedazos el móvil con su cola, dándole un brutal golpe, haciendo trizas el aparato, después el se arrodillo cerca de ella, y puso su rostro a pocos centímetros de el de ella.

- Como vuelvas a hacer, algo como esto te mato mujer ¿entendido? -le amenazo de nuevo-

- ¿Porque?… ¿porque me haces esto Seelee-san?… ¿Por qué? -lagrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de la chica-

Seelee se vio reflejado, en los hermosos ojos aterrados de la chica... ella le temía y eso le gustaba, saber que la tenía a su merced, hizo que se sintiera con poder sobre ella, así que alzo su mano y atrapo el rostro de ella entre sus manos.

- Porque eres mía Inoue... y tu vida está en mis manos, nunca más volverás a ver a tus amigos…. Nunca... me lo debes por haberme matado…

- ¡NO ES CIERTO! YO NO QUERIA QUE MURIERAS, ¡NO QUERIA! -grito ella, defendiéndose-

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, porque Seelee le cubrió la boca fuertemente con su mano, después acerco mas el rostro hacia ella, tanto que ella podía escucharlo respirar.

- Ese Kurosaki Ichigo, no podrá volver a rescatarte como antes…. Le matare si es necesario, estas bajo mi control… recuérdalo...

Mas lagrimas salieron por los ojos aterrados de la chica, mojando lentamente la mano deforme que Seelee mantenía sobre su boca, el miro con atención como las lagrimas surcaban el hermoso rostro de Inoue, y después en un acto que dejo helada a Inoue, le lamio una de sus mejillas, como si probara sus lagrimas, aquello hizo temblar del miedo a la chica, Seelee después quito la mano de la boca de la Inoue, mientras que parecía estar saboreando sus lagrimas.

- Quiero que te hundas en la tristeza mujer… y que lo admitas… -y después como si rememorara épocas pasadas, le amenazo como lo había hecho antes en las noches- nunca saldrás de este lugar… nunca…

- Kurosaki-kun… me… me encontrara…. Yo lo sé… vendrá por mi… Kurosaki-kun me salvara... Kurosa...

- ¡CALLATE! -grito él con fuerza- como vuelvas a nombrar, un vez mas ese nombre... no responderé de mis actos mujer...

Inoue tembló del miedo, sería capaz Seelee de hacerle daño a Kurosaki-kun...

- Seelee-san... por favor... -exclamo ella entre lagrimas- no le hagas daño... a Kurosak...

Pero Inoue no pudo seguir hablando, ya que Seelee, hizo lo que sería impensable en el, atrapo a Inoue contra un armario y callo a la chica besándola por la fuerza, Inoue se quedo paralizada, al sentir los fríos y demandantes labios de Seelee sobre los suyos, pero no era un simple beso, era como si quisiera devorarla, como si quisiera arrancarle las palabras de su boca , Inoue sentía como si se estuviera quedando sin respiración, y en un intento de liberarse, alzo las manos para apartarse de el, pero fue imposible, el la tomo por las muñecas inmovilizándola, y siguió besándola empleando más fuerza, era como si quisiera doblegarla de esa manera, aquello hizo que ella empezara a sollozar bajo sus brazos, en ese momento Seelee suavizo el beso, y sin dejar de besarla abrió los ojos, y se encontró con los ojos aterrados de la chica, y en lugar de dejar de besarla, siguió besándola pero de manera más suave.

- Si quieren me voy y los dejo solos…. –se pudo escuchar la voz de Caym, que estaba parado en la puerta, un tanto atónito al ver toda la escena- al fin de cuentas Seelee, esta es tu habitación… y si quieren intimidad yo me voy… por mí no cortarse.

En ese momento Seelee soltó a la aterrada chica, la cual cayó de rodillas paralizada por lo que acaba de pasar, Seelee se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación sin decir palabra, Caym miro a la chica con seriedad, y imito a su hermano salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Una vez fuera de la habitación Caym, se encontró a su hermano en la sala, el estaba parado, dándole la espalda.

- ¿Porque has hecho eso Seelee?

Pero Seelee no contesto, así que Caym camino hasta su hermano y después se paro frente a el, y lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras, su hermano estaba pálido y con una expresión de asombro total en su rostro, parecía estar en estado de shock por lo que acababa de hacer, Un silencio incomodo se hizo en la sala, Caym alzo una ceja preocupado y volvió a preguntarle.

- Seelee... ¿porque le has hecho eso a esa chica?

- No... no lo sé… -contesto el taciturno, después alzo una mano y se toco suavemente los labios con las yemas de sus dedos, como si recordara el beso-

- ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? -pregunto Caym, tratando de que su hermano reaccionara-

Pero su hermano no le contesto, solo estaba de pie tocándose los labios, el beso parecía haberle afectado a niveles insospechados...

* * *

Holas a todos :D, espero que no me matéis por lo que acaba de pasar XDD, tanto con Karin, como con Inoue, la verdad me he emocionado mucho escribiendo este capítulo T.T, por cierto yo ODIO, como Inoue no para de llamar a Ichigo... ese Kurosaki-kun... lo odio XDDD, siempre podeis obtener informacion sobre como llevo el fanfic la podeis leer en mi blog :).

Yamilie, lo que sí es cierto es que tengo una imagen guardada en mi ordenador de un fan art muy chulo de Shiro como el del poster que mencione en mi off topic xD, muchas gracias por comentarme lo de mi fallo con el numero de Ulqui, la verdad fue un fallo xD, y sobre Hinamori... pues por lo menos quédate tranquila Shiro-kun se fue sin despedirse de ella xD, espero que este capítulo no te haya vuelto a dejar en shock... xD que seguramente lo hará. XD, me alegra también que te haya gustado el Off topic :D, yo me divertí como una cría escribiéndolo xD, muchas gracias por dejarme reviews en cada capítulo es muy importante para mí. Gracias :***.

LuNaShinRa pse... si no me puedo ir a Brasil, ni a Canadá, a donde me puedo ir que no estés tú que eres mi lectora sádica Sexy... xDDD, fuera de broma, salió Ichigo aunque solo fuera brevemente... pobrecito xD el próximo capítulo se vuelve loco... animalito xDDDD, espero que este capítulo no te lo leas al toke... cosa que será difícil de hacer xD, gracias por tus reviews :)

Artemis-Hime, la verdad la plática entre Ulquisexy y Orihime no va por muy buen camino xD, la verdad ahora mismo Seelee está pasando por varios cambios, sin ningún tipo de control, para mí es como si su parte de espada luchara contra su parte humana, generando este tipo de situaciones limite... como no haga algo pronto terminara en un psiquiátrico xDDD, lo del apellido impronunciable de Grimmjow.. tienes razón... XD pero Inoue es muy lista... :DDD... :/... mejor dejémoslo así xDDDDDDDDDDDDD, Ichigo saldrá en el próximo capítulo segura :3, espero que este capítulo no te deje llorando abrazando otra vez ese muñeco de Ichigo .

Diva-Hitsugaya :( Jo no te gusto lo que le paso? xD la verdad es que quería que aquello fuera radical, ya que será un punto de partida para ella, además no siempre todas las cosas tienen que ser fáciles, el que algo quiere algo le cuesta xD... sobre la reacción de Ichi... me temo mas la reacción de el, al saber como Shiro-kun vio a su pequeña hermanita... coff coff... es hombre muerto jajajajajaja.


	16. La decisión

***-*-*- Aviso *-*-*-**

Tenia problemas con Fanfiction para subir este capítulo, he tenido que mandar correos para solucionarlo, debido a ello me tomo tiempo publicarlo, hasta el dia de hoy he podido publicar lo que tenia previsto hace casi dos semanas.

16. La decisión.

Después de la llamada de Inoue, Ichigo se quedo gritando por el móvil llamándola desesperadamente, y cuando la comunicación de corto de manera abrupta, volvió a llamarla pero nadie contesto, mientras tanto la gente que estaba a su alrededor miraban al pelinaranja con estupor y murmuraban entre ellos, Ichigo estaba en una cafetería repleta de gente, cuando recibió la llamada de auxilio de Inoue.

- Oye Ichigo, ¿quieres dejar de gritar como un loco? –le reprendió Ishida molesto, el peli negro, venia con una bandeja con comida en las manos, la cual puso con cuidado sobre la mesa- Tsk… no sabes ni comportarte en un sitio publico... no entiendo ni porque salgo contigo…

Ichigo miro asustado a Ishida, mientras que las palabras salían atropelladamente de su boca, fue en ese momento Ishida comprendió la gravedad del asunto, los dos chicos salieron corriendo de la cafetería a casa de Inoue, pero cuando llegaron allí, nadie contesto a la puerta, así que optaron por entrar por la fuerza, Ichigo rompió la puerta de una fuerte patada, mientras que Ishida vigilaba que nadie los viera, después los dos entraron en la casa, pero todo estaba a oscuras, Inoue no había ni retirado las cortinas y la cama estaba aun por hacer… era como si la chica hubiera tenido que salir atropelladamente de casa. Los dos chicos al ver que no había rastro de ella allí, optaron por llamar a sus amigas, preguntando por ella sin alarmarlas, lo último que necesitaban ahora, era un grupo de chicas neuróticas llorando a su alrededor… Ichigo tuvo especial cuidado, cuando hablo con Tatsuki ella era especial mente celosa con todo lo concerniente a Inoue, Ichigo le dijo que necesitaba hablar con Inoue, por un libro que le había prestado y ella aún no le había devuelto, la chica le respondió dudosa, aquello le pareció muy extraña y ella no era tonta, así que apenas colgó Ichigo salió corriendo a casa de Inoue.

Ichigo y Ishida no obtuvieron ningún resultado del paradero de Inoue, así que Ishida le propuso a Ichigo, que buscaran a la chica por su reiatsu o con la técnica de localización de almas, los dos salieron de la casa de Inoue a un parque cercano, y los dos se concentraron en buscar el alma de la chica, entre el grupo de telas blancas flotantes que representaban cada alma, pero alma de ella no estaba, los dos chicos se concentraron al máximo buscándola, pero aquello tampoco dio resultado… parecía como si tierra se hubiera tragado a Inoue… muy parecido como había pasado, cuando ella había sido raptada por Ulquiorra para llevársela a Hueco Mundo. En ese momento como si una luz iluminara los pensamientos de Ichigo, recordó con horror la última conversación con ella.

*-*-*- MINI FLASH BACK *-*-*-*

_- ¿Es… es posible… que un Espada se vuelva… Humano? –pregunto Inoue dudando de sus propias palabras- es que ayer… por la calle me pareció ver a un humano muy parecido a Ulquiorra…._

_- Ulquiorra, no va a volver nunca más a molestarte –le tranquilizo Ichigo, mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa- tienes que superar de una vez por todas lo que te paso en las noches._

_- Uhmm Tienes razón Ichigo-kun –Inoue alzo la mano y se dio un pequeñito golpecito en la cabeza- es que estudiar tanto me está friendo las neuronas jajaja –termino la frase riéndose frenéticamente-_

*-*-*-*-* END FLASH BACK*-*-*-*-*

En ese momento Ichigo, comprendió la gravedad de la pregunta de ella, trato de calmarse y pensar con cabeza fría, recordando la voz masculina que le había hablado con el por móvil, y fue cuando se dio cuenta, que conocía aquella voz aguda…. sin lugar a dudas era Ulquiorra, un sudor frio recorrió la espalda de Ichigo, y le conto todo la historia a Ishida y los dos se quedaron paralizados.

- ¡Eres un estúpido Kurosaki! –le riño Ishida- ¿Pero cómo es que no le preguntaste mas a Orihime? ahora por tu culpa no sabemos y si ha sido raptada de nuevo por Ulquiorra…

- ¡Pero yo qué diablos iba a saber! –se defendió el- Orihime desde que me confesó sus sentimientos, no para de buscar excusas para hablarme…

- ¡Pero esto era diferente Ichigo! La ignoraste… -Ishida se controlaba para no matar al peli naranja, después suspiro con fuerza y su rostro se ensombreció- yo no entiendo porque la tratas así… ella no tiene la culpa de sus sentimientos y lo sabes…

Ichigo miro de manera extraña a Ishida, por su mirada parecía que le dolía el amor que Inoue demostraba por el… pero no podía ser… Ishida nunca había dicho abiertamente que le gustara Inoue, así que saco ese pensamiento estúpido de su cabeza, alzo los brazos y los cruzo por encima de su cabeza, mientras evitaba la mirada acusatoria de Ishida, mirando para otro lado.

- ¿Y? de que me vale eso ahora… si no sabemos donde esta –dijo Ichigo con voz de niño regañado- En lugar de reñirme… ayúdame a pensar..

- ¡Ja! Esooo ¡ahora échame el muerto a mí! –le replico el peli negro, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo mataba con la mirada- Lo único que se me ocurre ahora, es ir a donde Urahara, para que nos ayude.

Ichigo bajo los brazos y miro sorprendido a Ishida, y fue como si un bombillo se encendiera sobre su cabeza.

- ¡tienes razón! Vayaa si al final tendré que ponerme gafas, para ver si me vuelvo igual de inteligente que tu. –dijo el peli naranja, dándole una puñalada a Ishida-

- Ja ja que gracioso… -le respondió el, mientras lo acaba de matar otra vez con su miraba-

Los dos chicos salieron corriendo, rumbo a casa de Urahara, allí este les recibió y les indico que no había tenido ningún tipo de noticia, sobre la posible reaparición de espadas… además se quedo muy preocupado, sobre el hecho que pudieran tener aspecto humano… así que optaron por hacer una macro búsqueda de la chica, dividieron la ciudad por cuadros y cada uno tomo un segmento, y todos los de la tienda de Urahara participaron activamente en la búsqueda, buscaron durante todo el día y parte de la noche… sin ningún resultado… parecía que Inoue se hubiera evaporado en el aire…

* * *

Inoue empezó a despertarse poco a poco, un fuerte dolor de cabeza la despertó, ella estaba acostada sobre una mullida cama, y sentía como si se le fuera a estallar la cabeza del dolor, se llevo las manos a la cabeza, mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, activo su escudo sanador y el dolor desapareció al momento, después aun aturdida por su abrupto despertar, miro la cama e donde estaba con detenimiento, e inmediatamente recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, de como Seelee la había besado a la fuerza y después la había dejado encerrada en su habitación, la mirada de Inoue se torno triste, la noche anterior había llorado en varias oportunidades, cosa que no era muy común en ella, ella era una joven muy sentimental, pero después de tanto sufrimiento durante su vida, ella solo lloraba en situaciones extremas. Y parecía que la historia de nuevo se repetía… otra vez estaba sola y maltratada, aquello la hizo sentirse de nuevo impotente y vulnerable, desde su rescate de Hueco Mundo ella se había propuesto, que nunca más volvería a ser una carga para nadie, ya que aquella vez por su vulnerabilidad, había puesto en riesgo la vida de sus amigos, y eso era algo que ella no quería que volviera a suceder, Ichigo y Rukia estuvieron al borde de la muerte por su culpa… aquello nunca más volvería a pasar… nunca más… así que esta vez estaba completamente sola.

La chica miro con desgano la habitación de Seelee, miro la mesa que había en el centro, y los ojos se le abrieron como platos, cuando recordó que ella se había quedado dormida sentada allí, ella en ningún momento se había acostado en la cama, aquello hizo que saltara de la cama, comprobó sus ropas y suspiro aliviada al ver que aun tenia la misma ropa que ayer, alguien la había acostado en aquella cama, trato de centrarse en lo que tenía que hacer, Inoue se acerco a la puerta y puso su oído contra la madera, tratando de escuchar si había alguien cerca, pero no se escuchaba nada, así que trato de abrir para salir, pero estaba encerrada, el cerrojo estaba puesto, suspiro desesperada. Así que opto por usar la fuerza, se puso las manos en la cabeza, y antes que pudiera activar nada la puerta se abrió abruptamente, y por ella entro Seelee con el semblante serio, llevaba una de comida en las manos, el aun tenía signos de su transformación, aunque en este caso sus piernas habían vuelto a la normalidad y no tenia las grandes alas, pero aun mantenía la delgada cola estilo diablo y en su rostro aun eran visibles las grandes marcas negras y sus cuernos alargados, miro a la chica con su típica mirada fría, y los ojos de los dos se encontraron en una situación extraña.

- Ni se te ocurra usar eso –el amenazo el-

Inoue le temblaron las manos cuando vio su rostro, a su mente vinieron los recuerdos del beso de antes, sintió como todos su ser vibraba al recordarlo, la única persona a la que ella había besado antes era a Kurosaki-kun… a nadie más… y que alguien la forzara de esa manera la desestabilizaba.

- ¿Me has oído Mujer? Baja las manos ahora mismo. –Volvió a amenazarle, mientras dejaba la bandeja de comida en la mesa- Te he traído algo de comer, así que no hagas estupideces.

Pero Inoue permanecía en silencio mirándole fijamente, Seelee se acerco lentamente a ella y la tomo de la muñeca izquierda e hizo que bajara el brazo, no tuvo que aplicar mucha fuerza, fue cuando Inoue hablo.

- ¿Porque me hiciste eso Seelee? –pregunto Inoue mientras tragaba saliva y sentía como su muñeca parecía quemarse bajo la mano de el-

El rostro de él siguió inexpresivo, solo la miraba fijamente con sus ojos verdes penetrantes.

- Lo que paso ayer, no ha pasado, ni volverá a ocurrir ¿entendido? –Su voz era autoritaria y parecía que aquello fuera una orden-

Inoue lo miro sin entender palabra, ahora él pretendía que ella actuara como si nada hubiera pasado, aquello sería algo que ella nunca no podría olvidar, Inoue no respondió nada solo le miraba incrédula.

- ¿Entendido mujer? –volvió a preguntar él, dándole más fuerza a su voz, tratando de atemorizarla-

- No… -dijo ella casi susurrando, mientras la voz se le quebraba - si que paso… lo sabes…

Aquello hizo que el frunciera un poco el ceño, pensaba que ella iba a aceptar sin rechistar.

- Entonces… si no lo quieres olvidar… ¿es porque te ha gustado? –Dijo con voz suave y pausada, mientras mantenía la mirada dura sobre ella- ¿si lo vuelvo a hacer, me dirás lo que quiero saber?

Inoue al escucharlo se puso roja como un tomate, mientras que Seelee para aumentar la presión sobre la chica, se acerco lentamente hacia ella, tal como había hecho ayer, y ella reacciono como nunca lo había hecho antes, puso su mano derecha sobre su pecho, deteniéndole y guardando la poca distancia que había entre ellos, Seelee permaneció impasible mirándole frio, la miraba directamente a la cara, mientras que Inoue desvió la mirada para un lado, tenía que concentrarse y decirle lo que pensaba.

- No quiero que me vuelvas a… a besar así… ¿lo entiendes? –dijo ella con voz temblorosa-

Seelee dejo de fruncir el ceño, mientras no apartaba ojo de ella, sabía que era el momento de hacerla hablar.

- Entonces, dime lo que quiero saber mujer –su voz se torno más suave- tengo que saber que me paso, saber si todos mis recuerdos como humano son reales, si mi vida pasada es la real... –y después ante el asombro de Inoue, el desvió la mirada de ella- saber si tu eres real… o eres también producto de mi imaginación.

Inoue abrió los ojos sorprendida, de alguna manera extraña, sentía que él le estaba diciendo la verdad, aun tenia la mano sobre su pecho y fue cuando pudo sentir su corazón palpitando sobre su palma, bajo la mirada sorprendida y recordó aquella vez en las noches, cuando él había hablado de su corazón, alzo la mirada y estaba llena de ternura, dentro de su gran y compasivo corazón apareció un sentimiento de comprensión hacia él.

- Yo quiero ayudarte… de verdad quiero… pero no lograras nada de mi si lo haces así –dijo ella con voz suave y dulce, mientras lo miraba directamente a sus hermosos ojos verdes- Y yo… soy real… no soy producto de tu imaginación.

Se hizo un extraño silencio entre los dos, mientras Inoue seguía sintiendo su corazon palpitar bajo su mano.

- Puedo sentir tu corazón palpitando Seelee-san –exclamo Inoue, hablando sin tapujos y sin pensar en las consecuencias- antes en las noches, me preguntaste por mi corazón… no sé si lo recuerdas… pero yo ahora siento el tuyo.

Aquello sorprendió a Seelee, abrió los ojos como platos mientras que sentía la mano de ella firme sobre su pecho, después su cuerpo actuó sin pensar alzo, su mano y la puso suavemente sobre el pecho de la chica, justo donde estaba su corazón y después cerro sus ojos, después él pudo sentir su corazón palpitando bajo su mano… ella tenía razón, ella real… el beso de ayer definitivamente era real… mientras el se perdía en el sentimiento, Inoue estaba más roja que un tomate, pero recordó que aquella vez, el había actuado de manera parecida, así que opto por quedarse quieta mientras que sentía como se consumía por dentro, Seelee frunció un poco el ceño cuando escucho como el corazón de ella empezaba agitarse.

- Escucho tu corazón mujer… -dijo él con suavidad, aun con los ojos cerrados- esta agitado.

-¿Ves?… soy real Seelee… -exclamo la chica, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sonar débil ni temerosa-

Seelee abrió los ojos lentamente, y vio el rostro sonrojado de la chica, el aun estaba confundido, ella lograba generar en el sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido.

- Necesito saber qué me pasa - dijo él con sinceridad- No sé si es tu culpa por hacerme esto, o si es mi culpa por estar tan unido a ti en mi otra vida… no lo sé… lo unico que se, es que tengo que controlar lo que me pasa.

Inoue al escuchar las palabras de él, aun generaron mas sentimientos encontrados en ella, él creía que la culpa era por ¿lo unido que estaba a ella? Aquello hizo que su corazón se pusiera a mil por hora, Seelee bajo la mirada a su pecho mientras sentía como su pulso se agitaba mas, Y justo entonces volvió a sufrir otra transformación, sus grandes cuernos desaparecieron, dejando tras de sí un pequeño humo negro, después volvió a aparecer la máscara blanca sobre su cabeza, el alzo la mirada y ella pudo ver como las marcas de su rostro, se transformaban en delgadas líneas verdes, fue entonces cuando Inoue comprendió, la inestabilidad de él y su impotencia al no poder controlar su cuerpo, aquello la lleno de tristeza y sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, retiro la mano de derecha del pecho de Seelee y lo abrazo con fuerza, aquello dejo totalmente desarmado a Seelee.

- Yo… no quiero hacerte daño Seelee-san –dijo ella con firmeza, mientras se aferraba a él con más fuerza- yo… yo estoy igual de sorprendida que tu… nunca pensé… que te volvería a ver, pensé que habías muerto… cuando te vi desaparecer ante mis ojos…

Seelee tenía los ojos bien abiertos, mientras sentía el fuerte abrazo de ella, el no podía comprender como ella actuaba de esa manera, exteriorizando sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, se quedo en silencio un rato mientras trataba de organizar sus ideas, así que le pregunto algo que siempre había querido saber.

- Recuerdo que llorabas ¿Era por Kurosaki? -pregunto el serio-

- Lloraba Por ti … –dijo ella con voz suave, mientras escondía la cabeza en su cuello-

Seelee se quedo en shock por su respuesta, no se esperaba el motivo de sus lagrimas fuera él, y de nuevo su cuerpo actúo involuntariamente, retiro la mano del pecho de ella y le devolvió el abrazo, mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba suavemente su cabeza sobre la de ella, en ese momento sintió el olor de su hermoso cabello, aquel olor le embriago por completo, sus cabellos suaves y sedosos hicieron que él se dejara llevar por el momento y se relajara por completo. Fue Justo en ese momento, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, y por ella asomo la cabeza Caym, que al ver como la pareja se abrazada, se cruzo de brazos, mientras se recostaba contra el marco de la puerta.

-Yo os lo he dicho antes, si queréis hacer cosas os podéis ir a motel, o por lo menos poner aviso de no molestar en la puerta… -exclamo con sorna, dándole una puñalada trapera a su hermano-

Inoue al escuchar la voz de Caym, dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa, y dejo de abrazar a Seelee, y trato de alejarse de el, pero Seelee no la soltó, seguía en la misma posición abrazándola con fuerza, como si ella le perteneciera, parecía como cuando le quieres quitar un juguete a un animal, y este se aferrara con sus garras a él, aquello hizo que la chica se pusiera roja como un tomate.

- Se…ee… see.. Seelee-san… suéltame… por favor… -Inoue no se había dado cuenta, de lo comprometida de su situación, hasta que entro Caym- See…seele…

Pero Seelee seguía sin reaccionar, Inoue sintió su respiración agitada sobre su cabeza, y aquello hizo que su cuerpo temblara, de alguna forma Seelee la sintió vibrar en sus brazos, y sus ansias por ella fueron mayores, retiro suavemente la cabeza y busco su cuello, para después poner suavemente sus fríos labios, sobre la delicada piel de ella.

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –grito Inoue al sentir el beso en su cuello-

Caym levanto la ceja y la miro sin entender palabra, su hermano estaba actuando de una manera totalmente extraña, estar cerca de esa chica lo trastornaba, de eso no cabía duda.

- Oe Seelee, tenemos que hablar –exclamo con impaciencia Caym- deja a la tía esta en paz, que hay cosas más importantes que hacer.

Pero Seelee seguía sin responder, mientras que la chica pasaba del rojo al morado, fue cuando Caym perdió la poca paciencia que tenia, entro en la habitación, y le pego una fuerte colleja a su hermano en la cabeza, el cual al sentir el golpe soltó a la inmediatamente chica, y se giro hacia Caym hecho una furia, el fondo de sus ojos se torno de color negro y sus ojos verdes pasaron al dorado, alzo la mano y señalo a su hermano, después empezó a acumular energía en el dedo índice, como si fuera a lanzar un cero, Caym sintió en lo más profundo de su ser, que aquello no era nada bueno.

- ¡Eh eh calmado! –trato de calmarlo Caym- que tenemos cosas que hablar.

Pero Seelee no respondía, seguía acumulando energía en su mano, y lentamente la mano de Seelee se transformo en una garra y se volvió de color negro, Inoue al ver lo que pasaba se acerco rápidamente, y le cogió la mano que estaba a punto de lanzar un cero, entre las suyas deteniéndolo.

- ¡Para! ¡Seelee! –chillo ella preocupada- es tu hermano! ¡DETENTE!

Seelee giro la cabeza y miro con mirada perdida a Inoue, lentamente sus ojos empezaron a volver a la normalidad, y el color negro de sus ojos se diluyo por completo, y cuando tuvo la mirada limpia, y miro a su hermano de reojo que le miraba serio.

- ¿Que quieres Caym? –pregunto Seelee con voz fría, aun molesto por la interrupción-

Caym miraba aun asombrado a su hermano, no sabía que podría haber pasado si ella no hubiera estado allí, además algo en su interior le pedía a gritos que respondiera al ataque de Seelee, frunció el ceño y miro a su hermano con rabia.

- Tenemos que pensar que vamos a hacer –dijo Caym conteniendo la rabia- Desde ayer esto es un puto caos… mírate Seelee tus transformaciones van en aumento… antes cuando te transformabas lo hacías poco a poco, pero ahora salen de manera imprevisible e inmediata….

Caym se quedo callado un momento, trago saliva y le expreso su mayor temor.

- Y yo… yo sigo igual… -dijo con voz titubeante- no se… si me pasara lo mismo que a ti… o si no me pasara nada mas… no entiendo que nos pasa… tampoco sé cómo vamos controlarlo… además la chica esta… parece saber tanto o menos que nosotros… no se… pero dentro de mí, algo me dice que nos está diciendo la verdad.

Seelee y Inoue miraron sorprendidos a su hermano, el que siempre estaba con sus bromas y tonterías, verlo serio y reflexionando tan seriamente sobre su situación, era toda una novedad.

- Y yo pensaba que eras un bruto tarado que no pensaba… -dijo Seelee con ironía, acostumbrado a responder a su hermano de esa manera-

- ¡Maldito! –le chillo mientras alzaba el puño- como me vuelvas a llamar así, te juro que te daré una paliza.

- ¿Tú y cuantos más? –le respondió de manera altiva Seelee- Eres débil… no podrás hacerme nada.

En ese momento a Caym, no fue capaz de contener mas su rabia, nadie.. NADIE… podía llamarle débil y vivir para contarlo, y justo en ese momento, empezaron a aparecer en la mente de Caym, imágenes fugaces de todo lo él había tenido que luchar, para obtener su fuerza, los hollows y demás criaturas que había tenido que destrozar con sus garras, para después devorarlos y ganar su poder, y así ganarse el respeto y temor de los demás… el no iba a permitir que alguien pusiera en duda su fuerza.

Oleadas de calor empezaron a generarse dentro de su cuerpo, era como si una gran fuente calor le inundara, y sintió como si su rostro estuviera en llamas, rápidamente busco un espejo para ver su cara, y fue cuando vio con horror, como su cara estaba transformándose, de la nada salieron lo que parecían ser unas orejas felinas, y la máscara del lado de su cara desapareció, apareciendo luego transformada de otra manera en el tope de su cabeza.

- ¡MALDITA SEA! –chillo Caym cabreado, mientras se tocaba con las manos la extraña formación-

Para su desgracia, entre mas se enfurecía por la transformación, mas se deformaban sus rasgos, su cuerpo empezó a ensancharse y su piel se volvió de color blanco, y después sobre ella salieron, lo que parecían ser escamas gigantes que le cubrían todo el cuerpo, tan fuerte fue la transformación, que su ropa quedo hecha trizas, Caym no tenia control de su cuerpo, y lentamente una gran aura roja empezó a rodearlo sin control, los ojos de Caym se le pusieron en blanco, y comenzó a gritar como un poseso, mientras que el aura roja, empezaba a cubrirlo mas y mas, Seelee actúo sin pensar, lo tomo fuertemente de un brazo, y le dio un brutal golpe en el estomago, que dejo a su hermano sin aire e inconsciente al momento, Caym cayó desplomado al suelo, mientras que empezaba a echar espuma por la boca.

- Cúrale –le ordeno Seelee a la chica-

Inoue se acerco rápidamente y activo su escudo sobre Caym, el cual poco a poco empezó a recuperarse mientras que el aura roja desaparecía.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? –pregunto ella asustada-

- No lo sé. –dijo él mientras miraba frio, a su hermano tirado en el suelo- lo único que tengo claro, es que no controlamos lo que nos está pasando, somos como bombas andantes, sin saber, en qué momento podemos explotar.

Inoue le miro preocupada, el tenia razón, si las cosas seguían así, lo más seguro es que los dos hermanos terminarían matándose entre sí o alguien más… Ella quería ayudarles de alguna manera, pero no sabía cómo…. y justo en ese momento una luz ilumino su cabeza, recordó como Ichigo, había derrotado a su Hollow interno antes de ir a Hueco Mundo, el también tenía transformaciones sin control en determinados momentos, y los Vizards le habían mostrado la forma de dominar sus transformaciones… tal vez esta vez los Vizards, también tuvieran la respuesta, a lo que les estaba pasando a los dos hermanos… Y tal vez… Tal vez podrían ayudarlos.

- Seelee-san… creo que hay alguien que nos puede ayudar con esto.

Seelee se giro para mirar sorprendido a Inoue, la chica al ver su sorprendido rostro, le dedico una sonrisa tímida, que dejo sin palabras al joven.

* * *

Karin, empezó a recobrar la conciencia paulatinamente, abrió los ojos lentamente, pero la luz que entraba por una ventana cercana, le hizo volver al cerrarlos, tanta luz le hacía daño en sus ojos, giro la cabeza hacia un lado y alzo la mano para taparse los ojos de la luz, fue entonces cuando vio, que su mano estaba conectada, a lo que parecía ser una sonda y otros cables mas que se pegaban con fuerza sobre su mano, ella estaba mareada y ver aquellos cables que se clavaban en su mano, hizo que se asustara, alzo la otra mano para quitarse los cables, y fue cuando una mano la detuvo.

- Karin, no te los quites –dijo Rukia con suavidad-

Karin alzo la mirada, y vio con vista borrosa la cara sonriente de Rukia, abrió la boca para hablar pero se sentía muy débil, después escucho más voces a su alrededor, que identifico como varias de voces de las chicas de la asociación de mujeres shinigamis, que habían ido a visitarla, Karin quería hablar con ellas, pero estaba débil y se volvió a quedar dormida, a las chicas se les borraron las sonrisas de la cara, cuando vieron como se volvía a quedar dormida, pero Rukia las tranquilizo y les dijo que según palabras del capitán Mayuri, Karin estaría completamente restablecida en una semana, todas lo celebraron y después empezaron a planear la fiesta que harían para Karin por su recuperación, mientras que la pobre Karin, seguía durmiendo ignorante de lo que se le venía encima…

* * *

Orihime guio a los dos chicos, hacia el lugar donde estaban los Vizards, después de que Caym despertara y regresara a la normalidad, los tres salieron dispuestos a buscar y encontrar a los Vizards, Orihime sabia donde encontrarlos, ella antes había ido a su guarida, cuando Ichigo estaba entrenando allí, finalmente llegaron a la nave industrial, y Inoue sintió al momento la gran barrera protectora que rodeaba la nave, y tal como había hecho en esa ocasión, uso sus poderes para crear una apertura en el escudo, después los tres atravesaron el escudo, y entraron con cuidado dentro de la nave, dentro estaba a oscuras y parecía que no había vivido nadie allí en años.

- Tsk… esto está más vacio, que la agenda del móvil de Seelee… -dijo Caym rudamente, mientras levantaba y cruzaba los brazos sobre su cabeza-

- Dirás que Esta vacio como tu cabeza… -replico Seelee, sin perder las formas y en tono neutro-

Caym se giro a su hermano y le alzo el puño, pero justo cuando iba responderle al insulto, alguien les interrumpió.

-¡Identificaros ahora mismo! –dijo una voz masculina amenazante-

Inoue reconoció al momento la voz de Shinji, y lo busco con la mirada sin resultado.

- Shinji-kun, Soy Inoue Orihime la amiga de Ichigo Kurosaki.

En ese momento de las sombras, el peli rubio salto quedando a centímetros de la chica, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa ¨sexys¨ de las suyas, que más que ser ¨sexys¨ daba miedo.

- Sabia que volverías a buscarme algún día –dijo Shinji con alegría, y agarro una de las manos de Inoue con suavidad- no sabes cuánto te extrañe Orihime-chan –después Shinji puso su otra mano sobre la mejilla de Inoue-

Fue entonces cuando Shinji, al sentir el peligro dio hábilmente un ágil salto hacia atrás, justo en frente de la chica, se había interpuesto Seelee, el cual se había transformado de nuevo, el fondo de sus ojos eran negros y sus ojos dorados, después aparecieron las grandes alas en su espalda, Shinji miraba a Seelee con el rostro descompuesto por la sorpresa, se puso en posición de defensa, y justo de la nada apareció el filo de una espada, que se puso justo sobre el cuello de Seelee.

- ¡Como muevas un dedo te mato! –dijo Lisa, que era la Vizard que le gustaba ir vestida de escolar-

Inoue dio un pequeño grito, y sin pensárselo dos veces se acerco a Lisa y puso su mano sobre la mano de ella, mientras la miraba preocupada.

- ¡Por favor Lisa-chan!… no le hagas daño, solo me protege.. –Suplico Inoue-

Lisa al ver el hermoso rostro de la chica, miro desconfiada a Seelee y volvió la mirada de nuevo a la chica, se veía tan hermosa. Que despertó las pasiones mas ocultas y pervertidas de ella, cuando Inoue se dio cuenta, de la mirada extraña que Lisa le esta le estaba dando, bajo la mirada poniéndose colorada, al recordar los extraños gustos sexuales de la chica, y antes que pudieran hacer o decir nada mas, apareció Hiyori de las sombras, que miraba a los desconocidos de manera altiva.

- ¡Estúpida! ¡¿Se puede saber para qué diablos, traes desconocidos a nuestra casa? –chillo la rubia con rabia, mientras caminaba decida hacia Inoue-

- Es que… necesitan ayuda –le respondió Inoue, mientras la miraba tratando de razonar con ella-

Hiyori miro llena de rabia a Inoue, se cruzo de brazos y la reprendió.

- ¿Pero es que nos has visto la cara de ONG? –Le chillo a Inoue soezmente- eres simplemente estúpida -después miro amenazante a los chicos- así que lárgate de aquí con tus amiguitos, no sois bienvenidos.

Inoue se puso pálida como el papel, ellos necesitaban desesperadamente de la ayuda de ellos, así que no pensaba marcharse, decidida se acerco a Hiyori.

- ¡Por favor! Tenéis que ayudarnos igual que lo hicisteis con Kurosaki-kun.

La cara de Hiyori se lleno más de ira, mientras miraba a la chica como si fuera una cucaracha, no podía creerse que ella tuviera la cara de venir a pedirles eso.

- Esa vez era diferente ¿además esta sorda? Te he dicho que te piraras de aquí con tus amigos así que o te vas por las buenas o os sacare a patadas de aquí.

- Por favor… -suplico de nuevo ella-

Hiyori frunció mas el ceño, mientras las venitas de su cabeza estaba en su límite, y ya que Inoue, no pensaba marcharse por las buenas, ella la sacaría de allí a la fuerza, tomo con fuerza el brazo de Inoue, y empezó a caminar hacia la salida para sacarla de allí, Inoue se quejo débilmente mientras se resistía, mientras en las sombras los demás Vizards, se mantenían al margen, cuando Hiyori se cabreaba no había manera de calmarla, Inoue siguió tratando de resistirse, pero Hiyori empleo más fuerza así que empezó a jalar de ella. Fue entonces cuando Seelee se transformo por completo, en su último estado de liberación de espada, el más potente y fuerte de todos, aquello dejo estupefactos a los presentes, Seelee se lanzo con fuerza hacia Hiyori, y ella al verlo venir lanzo lejos a Inoue, para después esquivar a Seelee, pero el rápidamente cambio de dirección siguiéndola, de pronto de la nada y sin saber cómo, el saco lo que parecía ser una arma de sus manos, era una especie de lanza, hecha con un haz de luz verde, Hiyori se dio cuenta inmediatamente del peligro, así que activo su máscara sin dudarlo, aquello hizo que ganara más velocidad, y pudo esquivar justo a tiempo el ataque de Seelee, el cual le había tirado la lanza, la lanza al impactar contra el suelo, creo un enorme boquete en el suelo y destruyo parte de la nave.

- ¡¿Pero qué diablos? – Exclamo Hiyori asombrada por el nivel de destrozos de la nave-

Seelee se detuvo, y miro a la rubia como si fuera un ser inferior, alzo su mano y volvió a crear otra lanza, para atacar de nuevo a Hiyori, pero justo en ese momento, Inoue se abrazo con fuerza a Seelee, para hacerlo detenerlo y hacerlo reaccionar, Seelee se quedo parado inmóvil mientras seguía mirando amenazantemente a la pequeña rubia, Hiyori estaba aun en posición defensa y respiraba con dificultad por el gran esfuerzo hecho.

- Seelee… cálmate… no le hagas daño.. . Trata de controlarte… por favor… -dijo Inoue mientras hundía la cabeza en su pecho-

El pelinegro bajo la mirada, y lentamente sus ojos y rostro volvieron a la normalidad, mientras se controlaba para no hacer pedazos a la chica.

- ¡¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA? –Chillo Hiyori con ira-

Hiyori se quito la máscara y camino decida hacia los intrusos, para sacarlos de una vez por todas de allí, pero justo en ese momento Shinji la detuvo poniéndose frente a ella, dejándola a sus espaldas.

- Espera Hiyori –dijo con voz grave- déjala hablar y que nos explique qué es lo que quiere…

- PERO SHINJI ESOS TIOS SON PELIGROSOS ¿NO LO VES? –Grito ella tratando de que entrara en razón-

Shinji giro la cabeza y la miro de reojo con firmeza y seriedad

- Hiyori, cálmate y deja esto en mis manos –dijo el voz grave y dura-

Shinji había entrado en la modalidad de capitán, Hiyori sabía que cuando Shinji se ponía serio, era mejor hacerle caso, maldijo entre dientes, mientras se daba media vuelta y se alejaba, Shinji permaneció impasible mientras veía como Hiyori se alejaba, y cuando la pequeña rubia, estuvo a una distancia prudencial, giro la cabeza y miro detenidamente a los dos chicos, en ese momento Inoue dejo de abrazar a Seelee, mientras se sonrojaba por lo atrevida de su acción, Shinji centro su atención en Inoue, y le miro con seriedad.

- Orihime-chan vamos a escucharte, pero antes tendrás que contarnos todo lo que ha pasado –la mirada de Shinji se torno amenazante- pero te lo advierto… no te atrevas a mentirnos… ¿lo entiendes?

- Si, entiendo –respondió con alegría Inoue, mientras asentía con la cabeza- te juro que os diré la verdad.

- Y cuando acabes, entre todos decidiremos si podemos ayudarte o no… y tendréis que aceptar nuestra decisión ¿entendido?

Inoue trago saliva y asintió de nuevo con la cabeza, tendría que jugársela a el todo por el todo, y aceptar la decisión de los Vizards, la chica miro de reojo a los dos chicos, mientras se preguntaba mentalmente, si ellos aceptarían también la decisión, y para su sorpresa Seelee asintió con la cabeza, fue entonces cuando Orihime comenzó su largo relato….

* * *

Lamento mucho la demora de este capítulo, he estado muy ocupada en mi trabajo, apenas he tenido tiempo de escribir, aunque también tengo que ser sincera, el poco tiempo que me quedaba lo use en centrarme en acabar mi otro fanfic, quería terminarlo de una vez por todas, para centrarme de lleno en este fanfic.

Una vez acabe caminos rotos, me plantee sobre el camino que estaba tomando este fanfic, volví a ver varios capítulos y a releer parte del manga de Bleach, y llegue a la conclusión que no me gustaba, lo que ya tenía escrito listo para subir, así que volví a re-escribir gran parte, no quiero que mis personajes pierdan su esencia, cosa que sentí que estaba pasando en lo que ya tenía escrito. Ahora como ya acabe el otro fanfic, este se actualizara más seguido, espero poder subir el otro capítulo dentro de poco tiempo.

Doshi-san jejeje no sabes el gusto que me da leerte por aquí, espero que este fanfic te guste tanto como mi otro fanfic, y me gustaría leer algo escrito por ti :D, y pórtate bien con tu hermana eh xD, gracias por tu review y espero con ansias tus criticas

Funny Life, gracias por tu Review :D, yo también adoro la pareja de Toshiro y Karin, me sabe a poco que solo hubieran salido juntos en un episodio relleno del manga TwT.

Toeneo07 jeje si fue muy emocionante, y el capitulo que viene también será intenso XD, gracias por acordarte de ponerme siempre reviews .

LuNaShinRa tu querida Karin ya despertó xD, el próximo capítulo saldrá segura , la expresión de Hiro, de que Hinamori era una diosa, se refería en el sentido de su tranquilidad y saber estar, el la estaba comparando con las chicas de su instituto xD, y bueno la imagen de Karin, le será imposible de olvidar xD, gracias por tus reviews :D.

Yamile, jeje así que te quedaste en Shock, XD yo la verdad cuando lo escribí también me quede OoO, XD me emocione escribiendo y todo jajaja, yo no quiero pensar lo que le podría hacer Ichigo, si se entera que ha visto a su hermana así XD, más le valdría a Hiro irse a Brasil conmigo para que no lo encuentren xD, y sobre Orihime jejeje pobrecita, además Seelee ahora parece que ella fuera de su pertenencia , Mmm sobre si Ichigo rescatara a Inoue, se sabrá en el capítulo que viene , así que tranquila xD, sobre la foto poster de Hiro, podría ponerlo en mi blog, sería cuestión de buscarlo, aunque quiero poner ahora de fondo una imagen que tengo de Inoue pasándole un hielo en la espalda a Ulqui *_*me encanta xD.

Lorenis-chan gracias por tu review, y sorry por la tardanza , espero que no vuelva a pasar xD.

Diva Hitsugaya, sobre los sentimientos de Seelee hacia Inoue, se verá algo el próximo capítulo, sobre lo de Inoue con lo del Kurosaki-kun, tengo un gif fan art, que aparece ella llamándole montones de veces, y el de la desesperación se transforma en un vasto Lorde XDDDD, y Caym animalito XD golpe que se llevo de Seelee XD, gracias por tus reviews :D.


	17. Verdades y Cambios

17. Verdades y cambios

Estaba atardeciendo en la ciudad de Karakura, y muy cerca de la casa de los Kurosaki, apareció una puerta de tele-transporte de la sociedad de almas, las grandes puertas negras se abrieron lentamente, y de ella salieron lentamente dos personas, dieron unos cuantos pasos dentro del mundo mortal, mientras que las puertas desaparecían a sus espaldas.

- Por fin he vuelto a casa –exclamo Karin con alegría, mientras miraba animadamente el entorno- nunca pensé, que me alegraría tanto de volver a ver mi barrio, parece que no ha cambiado nada.

Mientras tanto a sus espaldas, Rukia sonrió alegremente, ver a Karin tan animada la llenaba de júbilo, se acerco caminando a la Karin, y puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de ella, mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

- El mundo mortal no ha cambiado, la que ha cambiado eres tú Karin –Replico la morena con orgullo- ya no eres la chica débil y frustrada, que me lleve conmigo, hace más de dos meses a la sociedad de almas, me siento muy orgullosa de tu evolución.

Karin miro un tanto sorprendida a Rukia por sus palabras, le hizo una ligera venia de agradecimiento.

- Nunca podre pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi Rukia –dijo la chica con voz sincera, mientras la miraba llena de emoción-

- No tienes que pagarme nada Karin. –Respondió Rukia con firmeza-

Karin volvió a sonreír, nunca se hubiera podido imaginar que algún día ella podría llegar a tener una relación de amistad con la shinigami, la imagen de la morena había cambiado por completo, desde aquella lluviosa noche, Karin dirigió la mirada a su casa y recordó con tristeza cómo Rukia evitaba hablar de su hermano, después la miro de reojo y se atrevió a preguntarle.

- Uhm… Rukia… ¿Estás segura que puedes venir conmigo y ayudarme?... Aunque no me lo hayas dicho, se que la relación con mi hermano no acabo bien… y yo… yo no quiero causarte problemas.

Rukia abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar a la joven, la había subestimado, pensó que había escondido bien sus sentimientos por Ichigo, pero Karin de alguna manera había visto a través de ella, Rukia trago saliva y le respondió con sinceridad.

- No te preocupes –exclamo mientras le dedicaba una leve sonrisa- Ichigo no se interpondrá en mi decisión de ayudarte.

Karin la miro con dudas, aunque Rukia dijera eso, Karin estaba segura, que ella tenía sus dudas sobre como reaccionaria su hermano al verla.

- Ummm, estoy segura que mi hermano lo entenderá –dijo la chica tratando de sonar la más segura posible- yo no voy a dejarte sola, te ayudare con mi hermano, para que no te moleste ¿para algo somos amigas no?

Rukia le dedico una débil sonrisa a Karin, y asintió suavemente con la cabeza, después las dos chicas caminaron con paso seguro hacia la casa Kurosaki, luego de una breve caminata las dos estaban paradas frente a la puerta de casa, Karin metió la llave en la cerradura para abrir la puerta, pero se quedo paralizada cuando escucho unos extraños ruidos, que provenían de dentro de la casa.

- KARRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN –grito Isshin a pleno pulmón, mientras que abría la puerta de par en par- HAS VUELTOOOO

Karin sintió como un sudor frio corría por su espalda, mientras miraba atónita a su padre, el cual la miraba con ojitos en forma de corazón, acto seguido y a la velocidad del rayo, Isshin estaba volando por los aires saltando encima de su hija, pero antes que cayera sobre ella, la chica lo detuvo poniendo con firmeza su mano contra su cara, el pobre Isshin quedo paralizado al momento, y Karin después lo puso con firmeza en el suelo.

- ¡TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO ACOSES! –Chillo Karin con fuerza-

Mientras a sus espaldas Rukia la miraba un tanto divertida, había olvidado lo pasional, que podía llegar a ser el padre de Ichigo con sus hijos, Isshin se recupero rápidamente y se aferro con fuerza a la cintura de su hija, mientras que soltaba una retahíla de palabras donde nombraba a la madre de Karin y lo mal que lo trataban sus hijos, y mientras su padre hablaba, Karin trataba ferozmente de zafarse del abrazo de su padre.

De repente del fondo de la casa, se escucharon más voces, una de ellas era la de Yuzu que al escuchar la voz de su hermana, salió corriendo a su encuentro, la otra voz, era la voz molesta de Ichigo, que se quejaba por el comportamiento de su padre, cuando Yuzu vio a Karin, se llevo las manos a la boca por la sorpresa, el cambio de aspecto era evidente en Karin, Yuzu sin dudarlo dos veces corrió y se abrazo fuertemente a ella, por su parte Karin maldecía entre dientes tantos abrazos que la estaban dejando sin respiración. Ichigo se paro en el resquicio de la puerta, sonriendo al ver el regreso de su hermana, pero rápidamente la sonrisa se borro de sus labios, se quedo de piedra al ver que detrás de Karin, estaba parada Rukia con semblante serio, mirando para otra parte evitando el contacto visual con él, Ichigo sintió como si se quebrara el suelo bajo sus pies, había esperado tanto por ese momento, que aun no podía creer que Rukia estuviera frente a él.

- Rukia… -dijo con voz grave Ichigo, mientras que sentía como si el corazón se le fuera a salir por la boca-

Isshin y Yuzu al escuchar a Ichigo, dejaron de abrazar a Karin y miraron a Rukia, Isshin rápidamente cambio de objetivo y salto sobre Rukia.

- RUKIAA-CHAN ¡MI OTRA HIJA HA VUELTO! –Grito Isshin mientras mares de lágrimas caían de sus ojos-

Pero para sorpresa de Isshin, Ichigo le agarro con fuerza de la camisa deteniéndole en seco, no iba a permitir que su padre, pusiera un dedo sobre Rukia, mientras tanto Karin al verse libre aprovecho el momento para hablar, sin darle oportunidad a nadie más a hablar.

- Rukia-chan se quedara en mi habitación por una temporada, otra vez está pasando por una etapa crítica de su vida, y necesita de nuevo nuestra ayuda.

Rukia al escuchar a Karin, rápidamente saco un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo, y simulo secarse lagrimas con él, aquello hizo que Isshin que aun estaba suspendido en el aire por Ichigo, tomara las manos de Rukia entre las suyas, mientras por sus mejillas caían ríos de lagrimas, Isshin volvió a soltar otra retahíla de palabras, sobre que si Rukia era como una segunda hija para él, o que en el honor del recuerdo de su esposa la ayudaría, fue entonces cuando la paciencia de Ichigo llego a su límite, le metió una fuerte patada en el trasero a su padre haciéndolo caer al suelo.

- ¡Serás viejo verde! Deja de tocarle las manos a Rukia –Chillo Ichigo mientras alzaba su puño en alto-

Ichigo después giro la cabeza en busca de Rukia, la cual había dejado de fingir que lloraba, y volvía a ignorarle mirando para otra parte.

- Rukia… –exclamo Ichigo con suavidad- hacía mucho tiempo no te veía… ¿porque no habías vuelto?

Pero la morena no le contesto, lo único que hizo fue clavar la mirada al suelo, ignorando por completo al peli naranja, fue entonces cuando Ichigo, se dio cuenta que ella lo estaba ignorando de adrede, así que frunció el ceño y la miro con su típica mirada seria.

- ¿Que pasa Rukia? ¿ha ocurrido algo? -preguntó Ichigo preocupado-

Pero ella siguió sin hablar, Karin acudió al rescate de Rukia, se paro frente a su hermano y le dedico una gran sonrisa.

- Ni-chan, la verdad es que estamos muy cansadas, ha sido un largo viaje, y no tenemos muchas ganas de hablar, así que si nos disculpáis, nos vamos a mi habitación para descansar.

Ichigo miro con semblante serio a su hermana, él quería hablar ahora mismo con Rukia, pero sabía que no lograría convencer a Karin de lo contrario, así que asintió de mala gana, su hermana había dicho, que Rukia se quedaría una temporada… con lo cual, ya tendría el su oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas…

* * *

Inoue iba corriendo, por el desierto que había debajo de la nave donde vivían los Vizards, la chica llevaba, una gran cesta llena de comida, que había preparado con esmero para Seelee y Caym, los dos chicos estaban entrenando, bajo el estricto control de Shinji, quien después del fuerte enfrentamiento entre Seelee y Hiyori, había aceptado escuchar su problema, fue entonces cuando Shinji comprendió, el grave problema de los dos hermanos, y para malestar de los demás Vizards accedió a ayudarles. Según dijo Shinji, no era seguro que los dos estuvieran en ese estado de descontrol por la ciudad, ya que en cualquier momento podrían herir o matar a alguien, si perdían el control, solo puso una condición para entrenarles, la cual era, que si ellos perdían el control definitivo sobre sus cuerpos, el no dudaría en matarlos al instante, los dos chicos aceptaron la condición sin pensárselo, tenían la seguridad absoluta que eso no pasaría.

Así que Shinji, los sometió a un entrenamiento muy duro, tanto que Inoue se mantenía alejada para no verles sufrir, aunque muchas veces tenía que ir corriendo, para curarles de graves heridas con su escudo sanador, pero parecía que poco a poco, los dos empezaban a controlar sus trasformaciones, ella también se había encargado de hablar con sus amigas, para decirles que se iba una pequeña temporada a casa de unos familiares, Tatsuki no se lo creyó, pero Inoue le aseguro que no pasaba nada, que dentro de poco volvería, también hablo con la universidad y consiguió el permiso para faltar a clases.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de ese mismo desierto, estaban los dos hermanos parados, descansando un poco del duro entrenamiento de esa mañana, Caym estaba con los brazos cruzados por encima de la cabeza, y tenía el torso desnudo, dejando al descubierto múltiples marcas de golpes por todo el torso, de vestir solo llevaba puesto, un pantalón negro de deporte y unas zapatillas blancas, a su lado estaba Seelee, que iba vestido igual de Caym, pero a diferencia de su hermano, el llevaba puesta una camisa blanca, y en las manos sostenía una botella de agua, Caym dejo escapar un bufido y miro de reojo a su hermano.

- Esto nos está costando más de lo que había pensado –dijo el peli azul quejándose-

- Eso tu, que eres débil –dijo Seelee con voz neutra, mientras volvía a dar un trago de la botella de agua que tenía en las manos-

Caym bajo los brazos y alzo el puño amenazante a su hermano, mientras que las venas de la frente parecían estar a punto de estallar.

- ¡TE HE DICHO MIL VECES, QUE NO ME LLAMES DEBIL! ¡TE JURO QUE COMO LO VUELVAS A HACER TE MATO! –grito indignado-

Seelee dejo de beber, y le dedico una mirada a su hermano de no creerse una palabra, y antes que Caym pudiera seguir gritando, se escucho un fuerte ruido proveniente de su estomago, no habían comido nada en toda la mañana, el peli azul bajo el puño y se llevo la mano al estomago.

- Uff… que hambre tengo –dijo Caym, olvidándose de su hermano- tengo tanta hambre que me comería un caballo.

Seelee le ignoro y siguió bebiendo agua, mientras que Caym volvía a mirarlo de reojo, odiaba cuando su hermano, se comportaba como si fuera un ser superior, dejo escapar otro fuerte bufido y siguió hablando.

- ¿A qué hora piensa venir la tía esa con nuestra comida? –Preguntó molesto- la verdad es que esa es un desastre total.

Pero Seelee seguía en la misma tónica de no contestar, Caym aprovecho el momento para preguntarle algo que quería preguntarle hacia días.

- ¿Por qué la besaste? –Preguntó con cautela, mientras analizaba la expresión neutral de su hermano-

Seelee alzo la mirada y le miro sereno, y sin inmutarse contesto.

- Porque quería anularla mentalmente.

- ¿Eh? –Exclamo sin entender Caym-

Seelee miro a su hermano, como si se tratara un crio de cinco años, al que tienes que explicarle todo.

- Porque quería anularla, llevarla a la desesperación, que se viera sola y abandonada, demostrándole, que yo podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera sin que nadie la rescatara, y funciono.

- Ósea… ¿me quieres decir que solo lo hiciste para dominarla? –Preguntó asombrado Caym-

- Si solo por eso –respondió Seelee sin el menor atisbo de sentimientos- Ella es una mujer voluble, que se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, de esa manera, me aseguraba de arrancarle del corazón cualquier sentimiento o ilusión, que tuviera de que alguien la rescataría. -hizo una breve pausa, mientras miraba hacia otra parte- además de esa manera me aseguraba, de que dejara de nombrar al tal Kurosaki ese…

- Tienes razón… -dijo Caym un tanto asombrado, por la respuesta de su hermano- desde que lo hiciste, esa no ha vuelto a nombrarle…

Caym se quedo en silencio por un breve instante, mientras recordaba aquel día, de cómo Seelee, se había quedado paralizado en la sala tocándose los labios, después de que besara a la chica por la fuerza, Caym miro a su hermano, que aun miraba con indiferencia para otro lado, le parecía increíble, que él hubiera hecho todo eso solo para coaccionar a la chica, además Caym, estaba muy sorprendido, que ese día Seelee, estuviera tan ¨hablador¨, así que decidió seguirle hablando del tema.

- Uhmm… Yo estaba seguro, de que estabas interesado en ella de otra manera, recuerdo que después que la besaste estabas… raro…

Seelee miro a su hermano extrañado, como si el peli azul no estuviera en sus cabales, prefirió no contestarle nada, y bajo la mirada de nuevo a la botella de agua, que aun tenía en las manos, viendo que ya estaba por acabarse, se quedo en silencio sin contestarle a Caym, pero él no se iba a dar por vencido, así que siguió metiendo el dedo en la yaga.

- Además, no puedes negar que ella te trastorna por completo, ¿o no recuerdas tus múltiples transformaciones cuando esa esta cerca? –Pregunto Caym, dando directo en el kit del asunto-

Seelee alzo de nuevo la mirada, pero estaba vez estará serio y sus hermosos ojos verdes, brillaban de una manera extraña, mantuvo la mirada seria sobre su hermano.

- Mis trasformaciones se deben a lo que Shinji Hirako nos dijo, que nosotros actuamos como un Hollows, apegados a nuestros últimos recuerdos, obsesionados con nuestras vidas pasadas.

Seelee hizo una breve pausa, mientras a su mente volvían varias imágenes de su vida pasada, de cuando Aizen, le ordenaba encargarse de la chica, y de cómo el cumplió la orden a rajatabla.

- Mis recuerdos aun no están del todo claros –siguió hablando Seelee serio- Se que tenía la misión de encargarme de esa mujer, con lo cual mi inestabilidad al estar cerca de ella, se debe únicamente a ese motivo, así que deja de sacar conjeturas ridículas –bajo la mirada al suelo y siguió hablando- esa mujer solo es un instrumento para mi, nada más… es imposible que alguien como yo, se fije en una mujer estúpida como esa.

Seelee se quedo callado, esperando que su hermano siguiera preguntándole estupideces, pero en lugar de las preguntas ridículas de Caym, se genero un silencio incomodo, aquello sorprendió a Seelee, alzo la mirada para ver a su hermano, y vio que este tenía el rostro serio y miraba intensamente hacia un lado, Seelee miro hacia donde su hermano estaba viendo, y abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio la cara de asombro de Inoue.

Inoue estaba paralizada, sentía como si alguien le hubiera tirado un balde de agua helada, ella había escuchado toda la conversación entre los dos hermanos, escucho claramente como Seelee la había utilizado… sintió un gran nudo en la garganta, abrió la boca para hablar, pero no pudo… trago saliva, y supo que tendría que irse rápidamente de allí, así que se armo de valor, bajo la mirada y se acerco caminando hacia los dos chicos, puso la cesta en el suelo, y hablo tratando de parecer lo más normal posible.

- Os he traído comida, espero que os guste. –dijo mientras su voz vibraba un poco-

Después se dio medio vuelta, y salió corriendo del lugar, mientras su corazón palpitaba salvajemente como se fuera a explotar, ella se sentía dolida, utilizada, ultrajada, engañada… recordó fugazmente todo lo que había vivido con Seelee… estaba claro que el, nunca le había dicho en que ella fuera ¨especial¨ para él…. Y sin saber porque, Inoue empezó a llorar mientras corría. Mientras tanto a su espalda, los dos chicos se habían quedado parados, viéndola correr como alma que llevaba el diablo.

- Tsk… creo que ha oído todo lo que hemos dicho –exclamo Caym molesto, después miro a su hermano, pero este se había arrodillado a abrir la cesta de comida, como si nada hubiera pasado- ¿No te importa que nos haya oído? –Preguntó incrédulo-

Seelee levanto la cabeza, y miro a su hermano con su típica cara de póker.

- ¿Debería importarme?

Caym alzo una ceja incrédulo, parecía que Seelee si le había dicho la verdad… que la chica solo era un instrumento para él, el estomago de Caym volvió a sonar, acuciando el hambre que el peli azul tenia, así que dio por concluido el asunto, se arrodillo para ver lo que ella les había traído para comer, pero cuando vio lo que había dentro, puso una cara de asco total… otra vez les había llevado esa comida tan horrible y asquerosa que hacía, mezclando sabores dulces con salados en combinaciones imposibles.

- Aggg… no sé porque, pero ya no tengo hambre…. –exclamo asqueado-

Pero Seelee ni se imputo, tomo un plato y se sirvió una porción abundante de comida, después se sentó sobre una piedra y se puso a comer como si nada, mientras Caym lo miraba con cara de asco.

* * *

La vida en el instituto de Karakura había vuelto a la normalidad, cuando ocurrio el grave incidente de Karin, el instituto se había convertido en un hervidero de chismorreos y especulaciones, pero al cabo de varias semanas todo se había calmado. Yuma volvió a clase al cabo de varias semanas, volviendo a ser el centro de atención de todos, y para contrarrestar el brutal corte de pelo que le había hecho Karin, ella se había hecho un corte de pelo, amoldándolo a la nueva longitud de su pelo, también para evitar que se viera extraño por el brutal corte, hizo que se lo cortaran en capas, Y como no podía ser de otra manera, Yuma le decía a todo el mundo, que aquel corte era la nueva moda en París, así que muchas de sus compañeras de clase, se cortaron el pelo imitándola.

Para Hitsugaya la vida en el mundo mortal, se había vuelto extremadamente aburrida, el joven capitán aún miraba a las chicas humanas como si fueran bichos raros, el seguía sin comprender, como ellas podían ser tan estúpidas, como para creerle a Yuma, seguirla o actuar como ella, pero esa fallada de niña buena que Yuma daba al mundo, no engañaba a Hitsugaya, el sabia que Yuma era una chica engreída, tonta y superficial… Aunque ella hizo algo que mejoro un poco, el concepto que el joven capitán tenia sobre ella, el día que Yuma volvió a clase y para sorpresa de el peli blanco, ella le dejo una pequeña nota sobre su escritorio, que ponía un escueto texto escrito a mano que dictaba.

_¨Por favor, perdóname... Yuma¨_

A partir de ese día, Yuma dejo de acosarle, y solo le hablaba para cosas puntuales relacionadas con el instituto, también todas las demás chicas dejaron de acosarlo, parecía como si Yuma hubiera dado una orden general, haciendo que todas las demás chicas se mantuvieran al margen, aquello hizo que el joven capitán, pudiera estar tranquilo en el instituto, lo único que no cambio, fue lo de encontrar su taquilla todos los días rebosante de cartas románticas o regalos.

Por otra parte, los ataques de los Hollows habían cesado de golpe, era como si la fuente de aquellos ataques hubiera desaparecido misteriosamente, y para frustración de Hitsugaya, el no había obtenido ninguna información, ni del origen de los ataques, ni de su objetivo final. El peli blanco se empleo a fondo en la investigación, pero a medida que pasaban los días sin novedades, hizo que él se planteara seriamente, en dar por cerrada la investigación y regresar a la sociedad de almas.

Era por la mañana en el instituto, y Hitsugaya estaba sentado de mala gana en su puesto, tenia los brazos cruzados en alto por encima de su cabeza, mientras miraba con desgano por la ventana, dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro de aburrimiento, después saco su móvil y se puso a digitar compulsivamente en el, buscando información actualizada de la sociedad de almas, sobre ataques en la ciudad de Karakura, pasados unos minutos la clase entera se lleno de murmullos y cuchicheos, causando una conmoción general, como si algo hubiera pasado. Hitsugaya quito la mirada del móvil, y alzo la mirada buscando el origen de los comentarios, y fue cuando se encontró a Karin parada frente a él, Toshiro abrió la boca por la sorpresa, mientras alzaba las cejas y abría los ojos como platos, estaba seguro que la chica que estaba frente a él era Karin… pero aquella Karin que estaba frente a él, no era la misma Karin que él había conocido tiempo atrás.

Karin había cambiado su aspecto radicalmente, ahora llevaba el pelo corto, el cual le llegaba tres centímetros debajo de la barbilla, el corte era un tanto extraño, una parte del pelo era más larga que la otra, creando un efecto que hacía que toda su atención se centrara en su hermoso rostro, el pelo lo tenía peinado por la mitad, mientras que dos mechones largos, caían graciosamente por su rostro, por diferentes zonas del pelo tenia ligeros mechones de color rojo, que resaltaban enormemente con el color negro, en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza, tenia puesta una pequeña hebilla en forma de calaverita sonriente, la hebilla recogía una pequeña parte del cabello y dejaba al descubierto su oreja, de la cual colgaba un discreto pendiente, parecía ser de plata y tenía discreta gemita de color rojo, el rostro de la chica se veía también diferente, no tenía el mismo aspecto de mal genio de antes, se la veía serena y tranquila, seguía sin usar ningún tipo de maquillaje, solo tenía puesto un brillo labial que resaltaba enormente sus labios.

También su uniforme se veía diferente, ella antes usaba el uniforme muy holgado, como si fueran dos tallas mas la suya, pero esta vez su uniforme se ceñía más a su cuerpo, la falda ya no la llevaba mas debajo de las rodillas, ahora estaba mucho más corta, también había cambiado la forma en que llevaba las medias puestas, ahora las usaba solo hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, dobladas delicadamente, no llevaba puesta la chaqueta del colegio, y la camisa blanca del uniforme la llevaba con los botones de arriba abiertos, las chicas de ese instituto, tenían que llevar un delicado lazo negro alrededor del cuello de la camisa, pero Karin en lugar de llevarlo atado, lo llevaba colgando holgadamente y con un discreto nudo al final.

A parte del uniforme reglamentario, Karin llevaba puestos un par de guantes de color negro, que cubrían solo las palmas de la mano, dejando los dedos al descubierto, y sobre los guantes se podía ver un dibujo bordado, de lo que parecían ser dos bolas de fuego. Hitsugaya estaba asombrado, no podía parar de mirar atónito a la chica de la cabeza los pies, lo mismo que sus compañeros, que no paraban de murmurar a sus espaldas sobre el asombroso cambio de Karin, la chica simplemente estaba hermosa, muchos no podían entender, como debajo de esa maraña de pelos, esa ropa holgada y mal puesta, pudiera estar una chica tan guapa y hermosa como ella, Hitsugaya trago saliva mientras seguía sin poder hablar.

Karin seguía de pie, mirando atentamente al capitán, esperando que él le dijera algo, pero Toshiro no hablaba, ni pestañeaba, solo la miraba con la boca abierta, aquello hizo que Karin sintiera, como si tuviera miles de mariposas volando en su estomago, ella también quería hablarle… quería… pero no podía, parecía que había perdido la capacidad de hablar… parecía que el tiempo se había detenido para los dos, se quedaron en silencio mirándose intensamente, hasta que apareció en escena Souma, el antiguo compañero de Karin, quien miraba a Karin asombrado.

- ¿Karin? ¿Eres tú? –pregunto atónito-

Aquello hizo que los dos jóvenes dejaran de mirarse, Karin giro el rostro y miro a su antiguo amigo que la miraba atónito, la interrupción del joven, libero a Karin momentáneamente de la mirada del capitán.

- Souma cuanto tiempo ¿como estas? –Fue lo único que atino a decir, ella aun estaba en estado de shock por el encuentro con Toshiro-

- ¡Eres tú! –Exclamo Souma sorprendido- ¿Pero que te ha pasado? Estas cambiadísima, no pareces tu… estas… estas hermosa.

Karin se sonrojo por las palabras del joven, aun no se acostumbraba a que alguien la llamara hermosa, y para tratar de calmarse alzo la mano y se acomodo un poco la melena.

- ¡Aun no lo puedo creer! –exclamo Souma embelesado mirando a Karin- sabia que eras bonita… pero no tanto –dijo el joven mientras se sonrojaba-

Karin sonrió nerviosamente, agradecía las palabras de su amigo, pero ya empezaba a sentirse incomoda, y mientras Souma coqueteaba con ella, Hitsugaya se había cruzado de brazos, y miraba a los dos joven con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba el camino que estaba tomando la conversación entre Souma y Karin, así que se aclaro la garganta haciendo un fuerte ruido, que hizo que los dos se giraran a verlo, Hitsugaya para evitar mirar la mirada de Karin, centro su mirada en otro lado, después la miro de reojo y finalmente hablo.

- Bienvenida de nuevo, Karin. –Dijo con voz fría y dura-

Karin le miro asombrada, parecía que algo había molestado al peli blanco… y parecía ser por su culpa, la chica sintió un nudo en el estomago, ella no había hecho nada para molestarlo de esa manera, Karin se tuvo que contener para no contestarle como lo hacía antes, cuando se sentía recriminada de alguna forma por el joven, pero recordó las horas invertidas por la asociación de mujeres Shinigamis, en ayudarla a corregir su mal temperamento, y haciendo uso de lo que había aprendido para controlar su malgenio, suspiro profundamente y le dedico una gran sonrisa al peli blanco, aquello hizo que Toshiro volviera a abrir la boca por la sorpresa, aquella actitud asombro a Karin, parecía que al peli blanco le pasara algo….

- Ehm... ¿Estas bien Hitsugaya-san? –Pregunto ella atónita, mientras se reclinaba sobre el capitán-

Al inclinarse Karin, Toshiro la pudo ver más de cerca… más de lo que nunca había estado de ella, aquello lo dejo sin aliento, abrió los ojos como platos y la miro sorprendido, y un montón de alarmas empezaron a sonar en la cabeza de Toshiro, advirtiéndole del peligro, y en ese momento, a la mente del capitán vinieron varios recuerdos, que hicieron que el apartara la mirada velozmente hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada intensa de la chica, lentamente la cara del capitán empezó a sonrojarse.

- Si –dijo escuetamente-

Y poco a poco la cara del capitán, empezó a tornarse mas y mas roja como si fuera un tomate, Karin estaba sin palabras viéndolo, lo que ignoraba Karin era que justo en ese momento, el pobre Hitsugaya, estaba recordando la imagen angelical de la joven, dentro de la capsula en la sociedad de almas, aquella imagen de la chica no paraba de atormentarle, Toshiro trago saliva con fuerza, y trato de centrarse para que ella no se diera cuenta, pero al pobre peli blanco le era imposible, su mente no podía parar de pensar en la imagen angelical, de ella flotando en semi desnuda en el liquido, y su cambio radical de aspecto, aquellas dos imágenes estaban causando estragos en el, sin saber porque…

Y antes que Karin, pudiera hablar de nuevo con él, entro el profesor a clase ordenando a todos que se sentaran, Souma se despidió de la chica rápidamente y se fue corriendo a su puesto, mientras que Karin se sentaba lentamente en su puesto, muchos malos recuerdos acudieron a su mente mientras miraba con melancolía su mesa, al cabo de un rato Karin giro la mirada hacia Hitsugaya, pero el joven tenía la mirada clavaba en la ventana, parecía como si él estuviera hipnotizado por esa ventana, y que no existiera nada mas a su alrededor, el rostro de Karin se torno triste, ella había pensando tontamente, que tal vez al verla Hitsugaya, le diría algo sobre su cambio de aspecto… pero se había equivocado, parecía que mas que sorprenderle le molestara su presencia.

El profesor tomo su libro de asistencia, y justo cuando estaba listo para llamar a lista, dirigió la mirada al sitio donde estaba Karin, y se quedo perplejo al verla allí.

- ¿Señorita Kurosaki? –pregunto asombrado-

Aquello hizo que todos los demás estudiantes se giraran para verla, Karin al sentir la presión de las miradas, hizo que se sonrojara, apretó las manos con fuerza, y se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior debido al stress del momento, y haciendo acopio de fuerzas respondió.

- Si maestro Shibuya, dígame –dijo con voz suave-

Aquello hizo que al profesor casi se le cayera la mandíbula al suelo de la sorpresa, el cambio de la chica era increíble, el profesor no podía creerlo, era imposible que aquella chica que tanto le aterraba, ahora parecía un corderito… el profesor pensó que lo mejor sería no tentar su suerte, y actuar como si nada pasara… así que se centro en seguir llamando lista.

Karin miraba asombrada al profesor, aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, si alguien le hubiera dicho antes, que la gente reaccionaria así a su cambio de aspecto, no se lo hubiera creído, Karin bajo la mirada y dejo escapar una sonrisita tonta, aquello hizo que la joven se sintiera muy bien consigo misma y contenta, mentalmente le agradeció a todas las chicas, por su labor de ayudarla a cambiar, de golpe sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en la nuca, como si alguien la estuviera mirando intensamente, alzo la cabeza y se encontró con los profundos ojos azules de Toshiro, que la miraba asombrado viéndola sonreír, fue entonces cuando sus dos miradas se encontraron.

Toshiro quería mirar para otra parte pero no podía, parecía que Karin estaba ejerciendo sobre él, una fuerza totalmente desconocida para el joven capitán, el simplemente no podía parar de mirarla, Karin por su parte estaba atónita por la extraña actitud de él, parecía que cualquier cosa que ella hiciera o dijera, generaba una reacción extrema en el… y ella quería comprobarlo, recordó fugazmente como él había reaccionado antes con una sonrisa, así que volvió a sonreírle y después movió los labios con suavidad diciéndole hola, pero esta vez la reacción de él fue aun mayor, abrió los ojos como platos, y entre abrió los labios mientras que su rostro se sonrojaba a extremos insospechados, después el giro bruscamente la cabeza mirando para otra parte.

Aquello dejo sin palabras a Karin, se dio cuenta, que algo había cambiado en su extraña relación amistad – odio con Hitsugaya, ella estaba totalmente confundida, no sabía qué hacer, suspiro con fuerza mientras pensaba, que lo más fácil seria pedirle consejo a Matsumoto, luego llamaría a la rubia pidiéndole ayuda…

* * *

Bueno otro capítulo más :D, lamento mucho la espera, pero ahora casi no me queda tiempo, tengo ahora mucho más trabajo que antes, y entre eso la casa y mi esposo, poco tiempo libre me queda ahora, y el tiempo que me queda trato de administrarlo lo mejor posible, sobre el capitulo ahora queda claro el motivo de Ulqui-Seelee, como siempre he dicho, para mi es imposible que Ulquiorra se deje llevar por sus sentimientos sin tener un motivo, es un hombre muy calculador, también en el próximo capítulo, se verá la reacción de Orihime sobre sus sentimientos, sobre el cambio de Karin, espero que no haya quedado muy cargada la descripción, trate de acortarla lo más posible… aunque me da pena Hitsugaya XDD ahora tiene dos problemas con Karin, recordar como la vio y ver lo bonita que está ahora jajajaja.

LuNaShinRa jaja tu solo quieres que Hinamori sufra, pobrecita con lo buena que es jajaja, muchas gracias por leerme capitulo tras capitulo, aprecio mucho tus comentarios, me gustaría poder poner más sangre XD, pero aun no puedo XD.

Toaneo07 mmm sobre Lisa, siempre he pensado que es Lesbiana la verdad, pero buscando información sobre el personaje, todas las referencias que he encontrado, es que le gustan las historias subidas de tono y de contenido seinen, ósea es pervertida pero aun no sé como clasificarla, ya el tiempo me lo dirá jajaja, sobre tus dudas, en un principio la historia está basada en el romance, pero suelo incluir parte de shonen, en mi otro fanfic también incluí peleas, aunque no son mi fuerte :S, con lo cual si que habrá pelea y enfrentamiento con el enemigo, espero que a medida que evolucione el fanfic, empecemos a tener mucha más acción, siento que el fanfic ahora está en modo pasteloso y no me gusta mucho xD, sobre tu petición, he de serte totalmente sincera, solo hasta que me has mencionado a Harribel y Ggio Vegas, ni me había planteado la posibilidad que aparecieran, es mas ignoraba que Ggio Vegas y Soi Fong fuera famosa xD, me encantaría poder poner algo de la pareja que me pides, pero de momento no, tengo varias parejas activas y por venir en el fanfic, y meter una que no tengo planificada es un tanto lioso… aunque no sé si a futuro pueda poner algo como referencia para ti jejeje.


	18. Dudas y más dudas

**Prologo:**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publique mi último capítulo, durante todo este tiempo, he estado leyendo muchos libros…. Muchos… 9 libros en total, resumiendo y para no alargarlo, espero modificar y mejorar en algo la escritura de este fanfic.

_(Estos símbolos ahora serán pensamientos)_

* * *

**18. Dudas y más dudas...**

Acaba de sonar la campana del descanso, la clase de Karin estaba en plena actividad, como era común a la hora del descanso, algunos estudiantes estaban sentados en grupos hablando animadamente, otros salían en grupos o solos con sus obentos en la mano, y entre todo esa algarabía de gente, Karin estaba sentada con semblante serio mirando fijamente un montón de libros que estaban encima de su escritorio.

_(Tengo mucho que estudiar… maldita sea, si hubiera sabido que me iba atrasar tanto con las clases, me hubiera llevado algunos libros a la sociedad de almas)_

La chica dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro, había apuntado con cuidado todo lo que tenía que estudiar, miro de reojo hacia un lado, y vio a Toshiro, el joven estaba mirando fijamente hacia la ventana, con los brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza.

_(Tengo que hablar con Hitsugaya, necesito que me diga lo que sabe de los ataques Hollows)_

Karin giro por completo el rostro y miro al joven de frente, mientras miraba su rostro, se dio cuenta que tenía el ceño fruncido como era costumbre en el, siempre esta de mal genio, ¿alguna vez sonreirá?... aunque se ve tan guapo cuando está disgustado en ese momento Karin se puso de todos los colores, su propio subconsciente la traicionaba.

- ¡Hola Karin! –exclamo Souma jovialmente-

Karin miro a su antiguo amigo, el chico parecía en cierta forma diferente, algo en él había cambiado, algo que ella no supo identificar.

- Hola de nuevo Souma.

- Te extrañe mucho, estaba muy preocupado por ti, pensé que no volverías después de lo que paso con Yuma

Karin se puso pálida al escuchar el nombre de Yuma, había olvidado por completo a la chica, rápidamente la busco con la mirada, y vio que estaba parada al lado de una ventana, hablando animadamente con sus amigas

_(Seguro ahora volverá a acosarme como antes… querrá venganza por lo que le hice….)_

Justo en ese momento, sus miradas se encontraron, y para gran sorpresa de Karin, Yuma le dedico una gran sonrisa mientras la saludaba animadamente con la mano, eso la dejo helada, Karin no supo cómo interpretar el comportamiento anómalo de Yuma.

_(Esto no está nada bien, algo trama, Yuma nunca olvida, no es propio de ella, tengo que tener cuidado)_

- ¿Karin me estas escuchando? –volvió a preguntar Souma molesto, mientras la miraba serio-

- ¿Eh? –exclamo Karin fijando de nuevo la vista en su amigo, sin entender que quería-

- No me estás oyendo… -exclamo Souma con tristeza- te preguntaba… ¿Si querías ir conmigo a la cafetería? Prometo que te invitare a lo que tú quieras, quiero celebrar tu regreso.

Karin levanto una ceja sorprendida, definitivamente ese no era el Souma que ella conocía, el no era tan ¨amable¨, esa nueva actitud la dejo sin palabras, le miro desconcertada sin saber que contestarle, no quería ser descortés, pero tenía que hablar con Hitsugaya, Karin miro de reojo al peli blanco, y vio que el tenia la mirada clavaba en Souma, mirándole con cara de pocos amigos.

- Me encantaría… -dijo titubeante Karin, no quería herirlo, pero no podía ir con él- pero…

- ¡Bien! –La interrumpió Souma alegremente antes que pudiera acabar la frase, rápidamente y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, tomo las manos de Karin entre las suyas- Te voy a invitar a un batido de esos que tanto te gustan.

Justo en ese momento Toshiro, se levanto de su asiento cogió su mochila y se marcho a paso veloz de la clase, Karin se quedo sorprendida por su actitud.

_(¡Algo ha pasado! Seguro habrá sentido un Hollow, tengo que seguirlo)_

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se zafo de las manos de Souma, se levanto de su asiento, cogió su mochila.

- Lo siento Souma, -dijo mientras hacia una leve reverencia con la cabeza a modo de disculpa- me encantaría ir contigo a la cafetería, pero ahora mismo no puedo.

La cara de Souma paso rápidamente de la sorpresa del rechazo a la pena, trato de convencerla para que cambiara de opinión, pero Karin no lo escucho, salió del salón como si fuera una bala, Souma maldijo entre dientes mientras miraba con rabia la silla de Toshiro.

* * *

Karin busco con la mirada a Toshiro, el pasillo estaba lleno de estudiantes que también salían de clase, pero no había rastro de él, parecía como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, Karin frunció el ceño, pero después esbozo una sonrisa.

_(Si esto me hubiera pasado antes, lo abría perdido, pero ahora no soy la misma...)_ cerró los ojos y se concentro, busco el reiatsu de Toshiro, localizándolo, sin dudarlo un segundo corrió hacia esa dirección, momentos después Karin iba caminando por un sendero, en el parque que estaba detrás de su instituto, se desvió del sendero y camino por entre los árboles, finalmente, lo encontró sentando bajo un frondoso árbol.

Toshiro estaba en el mismo lugar, donde ellos habían tenido su primera pelea, en aquella oportunidad Karin le había pegado y gritado como una energúmena, aquellos recuerdos afloraron en su mente haciendo mella en ella, Karin se sintió extraña… como si aquella chica del pasado no fuera ella, suspiro con fuerza se armo de valor, y se acerco caminando lentamente hacia él, esperando que esta vez pudiera hablar tranquilamente con el peliblanco, sin que el reaccionara como lo había hecho esa mañana.

Toshiro tenía la mirada fija en el móvil, estaba leyendo los últimos reportes de actividad espiritual en la ciudad de Karakura, buscando alguna novedad relacionada sobre los extraños Hollows, detuvo su lectura cuando sintió como alguien se acercaba, alzo la mirada y se encontró con la mirada expectante de Karin, aquello hizo que frunciera el ceño mientras se quedaba mirándola fijamente, Karin trago saliva y se acerco un poco hasta quedar frente a él.

- Hitsugaya-san, tenemos que hablar –dijo ella, trato que su voz sonara lo más segura posible, pero no puedo evitar que su voz temblaba levemente-

- ¿Que quieres? –respondió el con dureza, mientras fruncía mas el ceño-

_(Mal empezamos..._) Karin lo miro con reticencia, la actitud no él no era propiamente lo que esperaba, estaba totalmente a la ofensiva, ella tendría que auto-controlarse en extremo para no terminar peleando con él.

- Necesito saber si han habido más ataques de Hollows –dijo con determinación-

- ¿Y eso a ti porque debería importarte? –preguntó el con frialdad-

Karin sintió como poco a poco, se le iban poniendo los pelos de punta, si hubiera sido la antigua Karin, ahora mismo le estaría dando de golpes con su mochila, pero había prometido a las chicas que se controlaría… _(tengo que controlarme... si no terminare matándolo...)_ suspiro con fuerza, y siguió hablando.

- Tengo que saberlo Hitsugaya-san, sabes que antes fui blanco de sus ataques, y no quiero que vuelva a suceder, necesito saber si tengo que estar alerta.

Toshiro la miro con su típica mirada de hielo, eso era lo único que faltaba, tener a una chica mortal metiendo sus narices en su investigación, Karin no necesitaba saber nada, él era suficientemente capaz de protegerla a ella y a cualquiera de cualquier ataque de ese tipo de Hollows, bajo la mirada al teléfono móvil y se puso a digitar en el.

- No tengo porque contarte nada –exclamo Toshiro, dando la conversación por terminada, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el móvil-

Karin miro a Toshiro con rabia, la ira empezó a acumularse en su interior, estaba a punto de estallar de la ira, cuando recordó las sabias palabras de Matsumoto… ¨_Cuando estés en una situación de stress o rabia, cuenta hasta diez y trata de relajarte… si no lo consigues, no dudes en llamarme...¨ _Karin conto mentalmente hasta diez, pero su ira no desaparecía, así que opto por la opción de llamar a Matsumoto, saco el móvil que le había regalado la rubia y la llamo, Toshiro levanto la mirada al ver que la chica llamaba a alguien.

- Buenos días Rangiku-chan soy Karin –dijo la chica alegremente-

Cuando Toshiro escucho a quien llamaba, abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, ignoraba que Karin tuviera tan buena relación con Matsumoto… tanto como para llamarla por su nombre de pila… y a su móvil…

- Si estoy bien, mi primer día ha ido bien –exclamo Karin mientras se sonrojaba levemente, después miro al peli blanco de reojo- Si ahora mismo está aquí a mi lado… pero me ignora, no quiere decirme nada sobre los ataques de Hollows en mi ciudad… ¿Tú me lo podrías decir Rangiku-chan?

Toshiro se quedo de piedra al escuchar las palabras de Karin, se levanto rápidamente del suelo, y le quito el móvil de las manos a Karin, después se lo puso en el oído, para hablar con Matsumoto y fue justo cuando la escucho hablar…

- _Joo, es que a veces… Mi capitán se comporta como un crio pequeño... a veces tiene pataletas como si fuera un niño… pero no tú no te preocupes que yo te contare todo lo que se._

- **¡MATSUMOTO!** –Chillo él con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que una vena de su cien, se inflamaba de manera peligrosa-

_- ¡WAAAAAA! _–Grito la rubia asustada, al oír la voz ruda del peli blanco, el móvil se le cayó al suelo, pasaron unos segundos incómodos hasta que lo recogió y volvió a hablar-_ ¡Ca…capi... capitán! Cuanto tiempo… le… le estaba diciendo a Karin…. lo bueno… lo bueno… que es conmigo…_

- ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡NO ME MIENTAS! ¡QUE TE ESTABA ESCUCHANDO! ¡TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO SOY UN NIÑO! ¡DEJA DE TRATARME COMO SI FUERA UNO!

A Toshiro le temblaban las manos de la rabia, una cosa era que la rubia lo tratara a veces como un crio, y otra muy diferente, era que le fuera diciendo a todo el mundo que él era un crio.

- _Lo… lo siento capitán…. –respondió débilmente la rubia- pero… ¿Porque no le dice lo que sabe a Karin?_

_-_ Eso es algo, que a ti no te incumbe Matsumoto… ¡Además no cambies de conversación! ¡¿Se puede saber porque le decías eso? –Preguntó hecho una furia-

-_ Capitán…. Uhm… es que… yo… _-titubeo la rubia, mientras pensaba la forma de salir del embrollo en el que se había metido-_ ¿en serio no piensas decirle nada a Karin?_

_-_ ¡Matsumoto! ¡No cambies de tema! –Volvió a rugir el peli blanco-

- ¡_Pero capitán! Karin necesita saber la verdad _–respondió con seriedad la rubia, iba a centrarse en Karin, para que el dejara de recriminarla-_ además… no puedes negar que ahora Karin esta hermosa ¿verdad?… espero que te haya gustado como se ve ahora… me imagino que si… ¿te gusta como la he cambiado?_

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Toshiro, se quedara paralizado y se sonrojara, abrió la boca para contestar, pero no pudo, mientras tanto al otro lado de la línea, Matsumoto se sabía vencedora librándose de la bronca del capitán, así que siguió metiendo el dedo en la yaga.

- _Aunque claroooo… ahora que recuerdo… la última vez que la viste en la cúpula… también se veía bonita ¿no?_

Aquellas palabras hicieron que a Toshiro le diera un ataque de tos, se quito el móvil del oído, y trato de controlar su ataque de tos, Karin lo miraba extrañada, sabía que la rubia le había dicho algo, que hizo que el peli blanco le diera un ataque de ansiedad.

- ¿Estás bien Hitsugaya-san? –Preguntó preocupada-

Toshiro alzo la mirada hacia la chica, y sus ojos se encontraron con la preocupada y hermosa cara de Karin, aquello hizo que su rostro se pusiera aún mas rojo, bajo la cabeza y siguió con su ataque de tos, Karin alzo la mano hacia él para que le devolviera el móvil, pero Toshiro al ver la proximidad de la mano de ella, retiro la mano y se puso el móvil en el odio, mientras calmaba su tos.

- Co...como… como repitas eso… que me has dicho… a alguien… te mato Matsumoto… te lo juro, que vuelvo a la sociedad de almas y te mato… -dijo amenazante mientras que la voz delataba su nerviosismo-

Matsumoto trago saliva mientras una corriente eléctrica pasaba por su cuerpo, sabía que la amenaza de matarla, era en sentido figurado, pero lo mejor sería hacerle caso al joven capitán…

- _Entendido… -respondió al cabo de un rato- pero a cambio solo le pido un favor capitán, dígale lo que sabe a Karin, ella necesita saberlo… además los dos sabemos que no ha pasado nada… no entiendo, porque no se lo dice._

Toshiro se quedo en silencio, la rubia tenía razón ¿Qué podría hacer Karin con esa información? nada… además que una mortal lo supiera, no pasaba nada… y si se lo contaba conseguiría que Matsumoto no lo atormentara más….

- Está bien Matsumoto… –dijo escuetamente al cabo de un rato, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de desaliento- se lo contare…

Dicho esto dio por terminada la conversación, colgó la llamada y se quedo un momento con el móvil en la mano, mientras miraba al suelo pensando en lo que diría a la joven, maldijo entre dientes.

_(¡VICTORIA! -pensó Karin- tendré que agradecerle a Matsumoto cuando la vea.)_

Se hizo un breve silencio, hasta que Toshiro alzo la mirada y le contesto.

- No han habido más ataques de Hollows, desde que te fuiste a la sociedad de almas. –exclamo serio, dándose finalmente por vencido-

- ¿Ninguno? –Preguntó atónita- ¿Estás seguro?

- No ningún ataque más, y estoy seguro… ¿Por quién me tomas? –Respondió con rabia, nadie ponía en duda sus palabras-

- Pero… no tiene sentido… ¿cómo puede ser eso si a mí me atacaron varias veces? –pregunto sin entender-

- No lo sé, ignoro el porqué… -Exclamo el peli blanco, frustrado por la falta de información, a ojos de la chica estaba quedando como un completo inepto-

Karin lo miro con semblante serio, se veía a leguas que Toshiro le estaba diciendo la verdad, en su voz se veía claramente la frustración que aquello le causaba, se hizo un silencio incomodo, hasta que Toshiro alzo la mano para devolverle el móvil, justo en ese momento se fijo con mayor detenimiento, en el extravagante colgante rosado que tenía el móvil, una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- Esto te lo dio Matsumoto ¿No? –Pregunto un tanto divertido-

- ¿Eh? –Preguntó Karin, sin entender a que se refería-

- El colgante del móvil… -Exclamo un tanto contrariado al darse cuenta, que estaba preguntándole algo muy personal-

Karin miro el grotesco colgante que era más grande que el móvil, y recordó el día en el que Matsumoto, le había regalado ese móvil junto con el horrible colgante, ella había tratado de convencer a la rubia para que le quitara ese colgante, pero Matsumoto se negó en rotundo, según ella, todas las chicas que iban a la última moda, tenían que tener algún adorno en su móvil, además ese colgante era un diseño exclusivo de una gran diseñadora de ropa… una gran gota cayo por la cabeza de Karin.

- Te… refieres a esto… si me lo dio ella… -respondió con desgano, mientras le recibía el móvil- me regalo el móvil con ese colgante tan feo… cuando trate de quitarlo no pude…. Le había le puso un pegamento extra fuerte, para asegurarse que no lo pudiera quitar...

Toshiro la miro con compasión, conocía muy bien a Matsumoto, sabia de sobra lo que pesada y decidida, que podía llegar a ser cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, dejo escapar una leve sonrisa, al pensar lo que tuvo que pasar Karin, al tratar de convencer a la tozuda Matsumoto, para que no le pusiera ese adefesio en su móvil.

Aquella sonrisa pillo desprevenida a Karin, que al verlo sonreír sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco, desvió la mirada nerviosa hacia otro lado, mientras que el peli blanco aun miraba el colgante, era un gran corazón rosado, atravesado por una flecha plateada, colgando del corazón había un símbolo del conejito de playboy de color negro, y de este símbolo colgaban dos pequeños lazos rosados, que estaban decorados con pequeñas campanitas de color plata, Karin abrió su mochila, y trato de meter el móvil dentro, pero aparatoso colgante se enredo con el cierre, la chica maldijo entre dientes el maldito colgante, justo en ese momento ella se dio cuenta de lo absurda de la situación, y se rio con ganas.

- Rangiku-chan está loca… -exclamo al cabo de un rato cuando dejo de reírse-

Se hizo otro silencio incomodo, Karin se quedo pensativa _(Ojala no se haya molestado por lo que he dicho...) _ después dirigió su mirada a Toshiro, y vio que él la estaba mirando de una manera extraña.

- ¿Hitsugaya-san?

Toshiro al escuchar la voz de ella reacciono, ver a Karin sonreír tan alegremente era algo completamente nuevo para él.

- Matsumoto nunca cambiara –exclamo, mientras se centraba de nuevo en la conversación-

Karin se sintió aliviada, sentía como poco a poco Toshiro se mostraba más abierto al dialogo, y Matsumoto era el motivo, así que decidió seguir hablando de ella.

- Debe ser terrible, tenerla como sub-ordinada –pregunto divertida, pensando que tal vez el hubiera pasado por lo mismo-

- ¿Terrible? –pregunto el levantando una ceja asombrando por la afirmación de la chica-

- Esto… me refiero a que debe ser terrible… a cuando le dan esos ataques de compradora compulsiva… o cuando se le ocurren locuras… como lo que me hizo a mí con el colgante… ya sabes… nunca sabes con que locura nueva te saldrá… -respondió confiando que él no se molestara por sus palabras-

Toshiro dejo escapar una leve sonrisa, el más que nadie sabía a lo que se refería Karin.

- Tienes razón –exclamo con suavidad- muchas veces colma mi paciencia… -recordó rápidamente varias situaciones parecidas- pero al final… te acostumbras a ello…

Karin le miro con ternura y esbozo una suave sonrisa.

- Se nota que la quieres mucho –exclamo sin pensar, dejándose llevar por lo distendida que se había tornado la situación-

Toshiro la miro asombrado… no podía creer que Karin pensara que el tenia ese tipo de sentimientos amorosos por la rubia.

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con quererla?

Ella se dio cuenta de la pregunta tan intima que le había hecho, se puso roja como un tomate, y rápidamente trato de explicarle a que se refería.

- Yo… yo... me refiero… a quererla… como persona… -a Karin le costaba hablar, y las palabras salían de su boca por trozos- yo antes… antes con todo lo que me hizo… quería matarla… pero después… después ella es… esa clase de persona… que la odias con toda tu alma, pero cuando la conoces…. La quieres… no... no... Me refería… a otro… tipo de… querer…

Toshiro entendió a lo que se refería, medito en las palabras de Karin, y se dio cuenta que era lo mismo que él pensaba.

- Hmmm tienes razón… -exclamo pensativo al cabo de un rato- a mí en muchas ocasiones me saca de quicio… a veces se comporta como si fuera mi madre o una hermana mayor… -hizo una breve pausa y hablo con el corazón- pero ella siempre está ahí para ayudarme… Matsumoto es muy importante para mí.

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio, Toshiro estaba estupefacto, estaba hablando con Karin, como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie más aparte de Hinamori, y sin darse cuenta le había abierto una parte muy importante de su corazón, diciéndole lo que pensaba de Matsumoto, en ese momento sus mejillas se ruborizaron…

- Como… como le digas… lo que te he dicho a Matsumoto, te juro que me las pagaras… -exclamo mientras miraba seriamente a Karin-

Karin le miro un tanto asombrada, pero entonces comprendió lo que realmente quería él.

- ¿Decirle algo a Rangiku-chan? No digas tonterías Hitsugaya-san –respondió divertida al ver el terror en la cara de él, solo de pensar en que Matsumoto supiera lo que él había dicho- Lo que sientes tu por Rangiku-chan… es lo mismo que siento yo por ella…

Karin hizo una breve pausa, y se sincero con él.

- Y-yo… yo no quiero, ni pensar lo que pasaría, si Matsumoto supiera lo que siento por ella… seguro no me dejaría vivir… me acosaría a todas horas, con sus locuras… sabiendo que la perdonaría una y otra vez por el cariño que le tengo… que es al igual que tú sientes por ella… ¿además te imaginas como debe ser eso?.

Un escalofrió corrió por el cuerpo de los dos jóvenes al pensarlo, debía ser terrible... se hizo un silencio breve, y Hitsugaya vio en Karin la misma cara que el ponía, cuando la rubia empezaba con sus locuras, no pudo evitar sonreír era la primera vez que alguien pensaba lo mismo que el sobre Matsumoto. Karin se quedo mirándolo sorprendida, estaba viendo una faceta totalmente desconocida de él, lo que ella ignoraba es que era desconocida para todo el mundo, la única persona que antes lo había visto reír así era Hinamori.

- Tienes toda la razón Karin –exclamo divertido- Matsumoto está algo loca.

Karin sintió como lentamente la inundaba un calor en su interior que no supo identificar, se dejo llevar por el momento y se contagio de la sonrisa de él, finalmente los dos jóvenes terminaron riendo como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días, desde que Inoue había escuchado la conversación de Seelee y Caym, a partir de ese día, ella se había encerrado a cal y canto en su habitación, no salía de allí ni para comer, y ese comportamiento anómalo de la chica preocupo a los Vizards, decidieron que Lisa hablara con ella para ver que le pasaba, de las tres chicas Vizard, Lisa era la que mas entendía a las chicas….

Lisa se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Inoue, y entro sin golpear, allí se encontró a Inoue sentada en la cama con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Crees que estar encerrada, todo el día como una almeja está bien? –Preguntó Lisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

Inoue alzo la mirada, bajo sus hermosos ojos se podía ver pequeñas marcas moradas, producto de no dormir bien durante varios días, Lisa no se dejo conmover por su frágil aspecto y la miro con semblante serio.

- No pasa nada Lisa-san –respondió Inoue sonriendo débilmente-

Lisa no se creyó sus palabras, así que se dirigió a la cama y se sentó a su lado.

- Si tienes problemas, yo te puedo ayudar Orihime-chan –exclamo mientras ponía su mano firmemente sobre su hombro- Yo entiendo mucho sobre problemas de chicas…

En ese momento Inoue recordó, lo extraña que era Lisa y su extraña atracción por las chicas, Inoue sintió como le hormigueaba el hombro donde la estaba tocando la Vizard, mientras que en su mente no paraba de aparecer la palabra **PELIGRO**.

- No no no no –exclamo Inoue mientras se retiraba un poco de Lisa, quedando lejos de su mano- gracias no necesito ese tipo de ayuda…

Lisa dejo escapar una sonrisa cínica, después le dedico una mirada de diablito, y se movió lentamente hasta quedar otra vez cerca de Inoue.

- No me refería a este tipo de ayuda… -exclamo sin dejar de sonreírle con picardía, después bajo la mirada y sus ojos volaron por el cuerpo de Inoue- aunque… si quieres del otro tipo de ayuda que tu mente calenturienta acaba de pensar… yo encantada.

Aquello hizo que Inoue se pusiera roja como un tomate, no tenia palabras para responderle, su cara empezó a pasar del rojo al morado, y hubiera pasado al verde si Lisa no hubiera roto la tensión, no podía aguantar más viendo el rostro aterrado de ella.

- Eres tan inocente Orihime-chan eso me gusta de ti –Exclamo Lisa aun tratando de no reírse de la chica, hizo un breve silencio y volvió a hablar esta vez su tono de voz era serio- Se que estas deprimida Orihime-chan, y eso no está bien, además estar todo el día encerrada no te beneficia, y yo tal vez pueda ayudarte… tengo mucha información sobre el mundo mortal.

Inoue se relajo y pensó seriamente en las palabras de Lisa… no le vendría mal algún consejo… asintió lentamente con la cabeza, y empezó a hablar.

- Es que… tengo una amiga que tiene pequeño problema con un amigo… -exclamo titubeando, mientras buscaba las palabras para no delatar sobre quien hablaba- y es que ese amigo… maltrata a mi amiga y la utiliza….

Lisa la miro con semblante serio, la Vizard no era tonta, entendía perfectamente que esa amiga era Inoue, y el amigo manipulador era Seelee.

- Mmmm ven conmigo a mi habitación, allí tengo algo que tal vez pueda ayudarte.

Lisa se levanto de la cama sin esperar la respuesta de Inoue, salió caminando de la habitación a paso veloz, Inoue se quedo sentada en la cama, sin saber lo que debería hacer… Lisa le daba algo de miedo, ¿pero que tenía que perder?... tal vez ella tuviera la respuesta a su problema.

- ¿Vas a venir o no? –pregunto Lisa, que había vuelto a entrar en la habitación al ver que la joven no la acompañaba-

Inoue dudo un momento y se levanto de la cama lentamente, siguió obedientemente a Lisa, hasta que llegaron a su habitación y entraron, Inoue se quedo estupefacta por la singular decoración de la habitación, las paredes eran de color rosado, y estaba decorada con montones de afiches de chicas jóvenes, algunas con muy poca ropa o ninguna… también por toda la habitación se veían montones y montones de figuritas femeninas Hentai, y empotrados en la pared habían varias estanterías, llenas de libros, revistas, videojuegos etc. Inoue se quedo parada en la puerta, estaba abrumada no podía entender, cómo iba a ayudarla ir a aquella habitación, Lisa camino hasta un estante lleno de de revistas, y le hizo señas a Orihime, para que se acercara, pero Inoue se mantuvo inmóvil en la puerta.

- Ven aquí Orihime-chan, -insistió Lisa- esto de aquí es mi amplia colección de revistas para chicas, tienen montón de información, seguro que en una de ellas encuentras la respuesta al problema de tu amiga.

Inoue entendió que la ayuda que ella le brindaba, era esa… leer revistas, se acerco tímidamente, se asombro al ver la cantidad de revistas, organizadas por publicaciones y fechas, ciertamente Lisa era una persona muy organizada y meticulosa, mientras miraba las revistas, Lisa le trajo una cómoda silla para que se sentara a leer, Inoue escogió varias revistas, y se sentó a leer.

- Si tienes cualquier duda o necesitas algo no dudes en preguntarme, ¿ok?

Orihime asintió con la cabeza, Lisa le sonrío y fue a hacia una repisa que tenía cerca de su cama lleno de libros mangas, selecciono un manga Hentai y se sentó en su cama, dejando tranquila a Inoue.

Inoue empezó a ojear las revistas, y separo varias que tal vez podrían serle útiles, tomo una de las revistas y busco un reportaje que ponía como título:

_¡No seas tímida! ¡Vence tus miedos! _

El titular era de color rosado y al final tenia la imagen de una carita miedosa y al lado tenía un corazoncito pequeño, Inoue empezó a leer el artículo, era un reportaje sobre cómo superar tus miedos, todo iba bien, hasta que se dio cuenta que el reportaje, era de cómo vencer tus miedos para lograr que el chico que te gustaba se enamorara de ti, Inoue se puso sonrojo al leerlo.

_¨ ¡Toma tú la iniciativa! lánzate a la aventura, cuando estés a solas con él, tómale de la mano, con la excusa, que tiene unas manos muy bonitas, dándote la oportunidad perfecta para entablar conversación con él, para luego volverte su amiga… y después hacerlo caer a rendido a tus pies.¨_

Quizá podría hacer eso… ¿que podría pasar si lo aplico con Seelee? lentamente en su mente, apareció una recreación de la posible situación con Seelee.

*-*- Pensamiento de Inoue*-*-

Todo era de color blanco, y en el centro de la imagen estaba Seelee parado con cara de pocos amigos, frente a el estaba Inoue, en un impulso la chica le agarro la mano a Seelee con fuerza, aquello hizo que el la mirara fríamente.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces mujer? –Pregunto con rudeza-

Inoue lo miro asustada, mientras le apretaba la mano con más fuerza, reunió valor y le dijo lo que decía la revista.

- ¡Que manos mas grandes tienes! –exclamo poniéndose roja como un tomate-

Seelee frunció el ceño y miro a la chica con una mirada asesina.

- Definitivamente eres estúpida Mujer...

*-* Fin del pensamiento.*-*

Inoue se puso roja como un tomate, movió la cabeza de un lado para otro, tratando de no pensar en eso, ya suficiente tenía ella con que el la tratara como si fuera tonta, para que ahora con esa acción se lo confirmara, dejo esa revista a un lado y siguió ojeando otras revistas, hasta que encontró otro artículo que ponía:

_¨ ¿Tu chico no te escucha cuando le hablas? 3 pasos infalibles para que lo haga¨_

Inoue se le puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras pensaba que eso era lo que necesitaba., siguió leyendo:

_Paso 1. Plan de choque._

_Hazle sentir lo mismo que el te hace, cuando el te hable no lo escuches, eso lo hará sentirse ignorado, y cuando veas que ha entendido el mensaje, explícale que así es como tú te sientes, cuando él te ignora._

*-*-* Pensamiento Inoue *-*-*-*

Seelee estaba otra vez parado frente a Inoue, con su típico semblante de póker y aun un tanto cabreado por la situación anterior.

- Dime lo que sepas mujer, te lo ordeno. –Exigió Seelee- y nada de estupideces como cogerme la mano.

Inoue lo miro asustada, desvió la mirada hacia un lado, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, se hizo un silencio incomodo.

- ¿Me estas escuchando mujer? –Pregunto Seelee con frialdad- Háblame o pagaras las consecuencias.

Pero Inoue no le respondió, siguió callada tenía que aguantar sin hablarle, pero eso en lugar de ayudarle, hizo que Seelee cumpliera con su advertencia, la atrapo con fuerza entre sus brazos, y la beso a la fuerza, mientras que sus manos se movían rápidamente dibujando la silueta de la chica, usando la táctica que antes había utilizado para doblegarla-

*-*-* Fin pensamiento *-*-*

- ¡WAAA NOOO ESO NOO! –Gritó Inoue dejándose llevar por su pensamiento-

Lisa puso el manga que estaba leyendo sobre su regazo, y miro a Orihime sorprendida, en ese momento se dio cuenta, que ella chica estaba avergonzada por algo, tenía la cara roja como un tomate y las manos cubriéndole la cara, se notaba que estaba pensando cosas extrañas, para reaccionar de esa manera.

- ¿Estás bien Orihime-chan? –pregunto Lisa mirándola raro- ¿Quieres que te ayude a quitarte esa vergüenza que veo en tu rostro?

Orihime al oír su voz se quedo paralizada bajo las manos, y negó con la cabeza, tenía que recordar que estaba en zona ¨insegura¨.

- Tranquila… estoy bien….

Inoue dejo la revista a un lado, si eso había sido el paso uno, no quería imaginarse el tercero… pero sin poder evitarlo, en su mente apareció un pensamiento, la imagen tenía en el centro una gran zona pixelada, y sobre esa zona un gran aviso con la palabra CENSURADO, Inoue se volvió a llevar las manos a la cara mientras su rostro volvía a ponerse de colores.

- ¿Segura que estas bien? Yo puedo ayudarte a estar mejor... –dijo Riza mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de complicidad-

- TRANQUILA TRANQUILA ¡ESTOY BIEN! –Respondió Orihime mientras movía las manos frenéticamente a modo de negación, y sin poder evitarlo varias imágenes de Riza y ella pixeladas aparecieron en su mente- WAAA TRANQUILA EN SERIO

Lisa le sonrió y volvió a su lectura, Inoue suspiro con fuerza, lo mejor sería encontrar algo pronto y irse de allí, decidió que lo mejor era buscar titulares y no imaginarse nada mas… pasaron varios minutos hasta que encontró un artículo que al parecer, podría ayudarla.

_¨Acoso escolar, vence la barrera de la agresión y la represión¨_

No era acoso escolar lo que ella estaba sufriendo… pero Seelee la reprimía con sus actos, tomo la revista y leyó partes del artículo, hablaba sobre el acoso y sus origenes, sobre como los estudiantes fuertes, se aprovechaban de los débiles, habían varios testimonios de chicas, que habían logrado acabar con el espiral del acoso, y fue finalmente fue uno de estos testimonios, que arrojo un rayo de luz sobre el problema de Inoue.

_¨Todo empezó a mejorar, cuando me impuse sobre los demás, antes cuando me maltrataban lloraba o me acobardaba, pero eso en lugar de ayudarme me hundía mas y mas, las chicas al verme sufrir se alegraban, así que deje de demostrarles que aquello me afectara, y cuando empecé a actuar así, ya no les parecía tan divertido atacarme¨_

Inoue medito en las palabras de la joven, ¿y si la solución era simplemente ignorar lo que Seelee le hacía?, como si aquello que él le hacía no le afectara… tal vez ignorando su comportamiento, lograría que este dejara de acosarla… era algo atrevido… pero ¿y si funcionaba?, Inoue se levanto de la silla con la revista en la mano, se acerco a Riza y la miro con mirada seria y decidida.

- ¿Puedes prestarme esta revista? Me gustaría leerla con detenimiento en mi habitación.

- Es tuya te la regalo. –Le respondió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa- si necesitas algo mas no dudes en venir a mi habitación… siempre estará abierta para ti.

Orihime trago saliva y asintió con la cabeza, después se despidió y salió de allí rápidamente, mientras en su cabeza, planeaba en la forma de blindarse contra Seelee.

* * *

Era de noche en Karakura, Hitsugaya iba caminando por una estrecha calle, dirección al lugar donde acostumbraba a dormir, tenía el semblante serio y pensativo, estaba recordando la amena charla que había tenido con Karin, el aun estaba sorprendido por el brutal cambio de Karin, deseo haber podido hablar más con ella, pero la charla se interrumpió de golpe, cuando Karin recibió una llamada al móvil que al parecer era urgente, después de esa llamada se despidió rápidamente y se fue… Aquello dejo lleno de dudas al joven capitán, ¿quién sería la persona que llamo a Karin?... que era tan importante como para hacerla salir corriendo… Toshiro estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que se sorprendió cuando vio como alguien se paraba frente a él, alzo la mirada y se encontró con la última persona que hubiera esperado encontrarse.

- Buenas noches Hitsugaya-san –exclamo alegremente Yuma, la chica llevaba en las manos, una bolsa con lo que acaba de comprar en una tienda 24 horas- es una sorpresa que nos encontremos.

El peli blanco miro serio a la chica, pero esta le sonreía sin maldad, parecía que era verdad el cambio de Yuma.

- Buenas noches –fue lo único que atino a decirle-

- La verdad esto tiene que ser cosa del destino –exclamo la chica divertida, mientras volvía a sonreírle- parece como si hubiéramos quedado para una cita.

Toshiro frunció el ceño, por lo visto se había equivocado, Yuma no había cambiado en nada, hizo una venia con la cabeza a modo de despedida y siguió caminando.

- ¡Espera Hitsugaya-san! Necesito hablar contigo, ¡por favor espera! Es algo urgente.

El joven capitán se detuvo en seco, y sin girarse a verla le contesto.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo Yuma.

- Te prometo que no es lo que piensas, por favor…. –dijo la chica con su voz más dulce-

Toshiro se giro para verla, y su rostro parecía ser sincero,

- Habla rápido –dijo él mientras la miraba fríamente-

- Aquí… aquí no… vamos a otro sitio, por favor. –titubeo ella, mientras miraba nerviosamente de un lado para otro-

Toshiro dejo escapar un gran suspiro, y sus hermosos ojos azules miraron a la chica de manera altiva y despectiva.

- Yo no voy contigo a ningún lado –dijo con voz desconfiada- pensaba que habías cambiado Yuma, veo que me equivocaba…

- ¡Te equivocas! –gimoteo la joven, mientras lo miraba con tristeza- no es lo que piensas en serio….

- Demuéstrame que me equivoco.

Yuma lo miro desconcertada, después miro de un lado para otro fijándose que nadie la miraba, y cuando estuvo segura, miro al peli blanco con inseguridad.

- Es… es que no quiero… no quiero que la gente crea que estoy loca… por eso quiero hablar a solas en otra parte contigo…

- Eso no me demuestra nada –Toshiro empezaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, miro a la chica fríamente, y como vio que no contestaba le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar-

- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! Hitsugaya-san –le suplico la joven a sus espaldas-

Pero el siguió caminando, sin prestar el menor interés en la joven, pero fue entonces cuando Yuma dijo una palabra, que lo hizo girarse sobre sus talones y mirarla con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, creyó que había oído mal, y se acerco a ella con paso seguro.

- ¡Repite lo que acabas de decir!-le exigió-

Yuma lo miro de nuevo insegura, trago saliva y repitió lo que había dicho antes.

- Hollows… -dijo la chica con voz titubeante- ya sabes… esos espíritus malos…. esos que matan a la gente… es que… yo puedo sentirlos…

A Toshiro se le pusieron los ojos como platos, ese día estaba lleno de sorpresas, primero Karin con su cambio radical, y ahora Yuma que le decía que sentía Hollows…. ¿Que sería lo siguiente? ¿Un pingüino azul parado en mitad de la calle?

* * *

Como bien dice mi prologo, sé que he tardado mucho, y lo siento, pero gran parte del retraso se deben en gran parte a falta de tiempo, trabajo, marido, juego etc.… y otros intereses, también estoy muy preocupaba mucho el cadis que está tomando el fanfic, no me gusta que los personajes pierdan su identidad, y he tenido que modificar muchas cosas hasta que me he quedado un ¨poco¨ más tranquila, también quería centrarme en analizar si era conveniente seguir escribiendo en la línea que va el fanfic.

Sobre el capitulo, se que diréis que no he avanzado en la trama, pero preferí cortar el capitulo en dos y subir lo que ya tengo escrito, ya que esta parte la tengo más que revisada y estoy segura que no la quiero modificar, cosa que no puedo decir de la otra parte, espero poder subir el resto este fin de semana o la semana que viene, la tardanza de publicar, no quiere decir que me haya olvidado de mis lectores, os pienso muy seguido, y me gustaría poder agilizar mas la historia.. :(, me diverti mucho escribiendo la parte de Lisa y Inoue XD.

Toaneo07 Gracias por leerme y tomarte tu tiempo para comentar el capitulo, saber que el capitulo te ha gustado es importante para mi :).

LuNaShiRa, jejeje seguro que estas que me matas :(, lo sé :(… seguro que también me dirás que no esté capitulo no tiene mucho contenido T.T, pero bueno he puesto las razones arriba xD, espero que te haya gustado la ración de Toshiro y Karin xD, y si comí carne en semana santa XD, gracias por tus reviews :)

Yuuki1801 muchas gracias por tu primer review :D, siento la tardanza T.T, también odias a Hinamori… jo pero si la pobre no es tan mala… XDDDD, algún día tendré que hacer un off topic de esta historia con mis lectores que dejan reviews matando a Hinamori jajaja, ya lo hice en mi otra historia y me lo pase bomba escribiéndolo XD, como dije antes gracias por tu review :D.

MomoKurosaki04, muchas gracias por el cumplido, y que te haya gustado mi fanfic, y no te preocupes por lo del review largo, cualquier review me alegra el día :).

Yamile tranquila no te preocupes, si yo también he tardado lo mío en actualizar… y me odio jajajajaja, tampoco tengo perdón de Dios… T.T, jooo otra que se une con LuNaShiRa para hacer sufrir a Hina… xD madre mía que malas que sois!, sobre que ella haga sufrir a Toshiro… yo la verdad no lo veo así, a mi Hinamori me da mucha pena, y te explico, ella para mi es una cría aunque sea mayor que Toshiro, pero para mí el es más maduro… y ella pues estaba colada por el capitán Aizen, hizo todo lo que una chica enamorada haría por amor, si Toshiro sufrió fue porque la quería, pero por más que quieras a alguien, no puedes evitar que esa persona sufra por un engaño amoroso, aunque bueno en mi fanfic las cosas a futuro se verán… muajajajaja XD, gracias por tu review :D.


	19. Confrontaciones y sentimientos

**19. Confrontaciones y sentimientos encontrados...**

Hitsugaya estaba recostado sobre el tejado de una casa sobre la que solía dormir, tenía el semblante serio, mientras recordaba lo que había hablado con Yuma.

*-*-*-*- FLASH BACK *-*-*-

Toshiro y Yuma estaban en un parque, ella estaba sentada en un banco y el estaba parado frente a ella con los brazos cruzados, mientras que eran iluminados débilmente por la tenue luz, que emitía un foco de una farola cercana.

- Repíteme lo que me dijiste antes Yuma –exigió el joven capitán con su típica voz aguda-

- Yo… yo… puedo sentir a los Hollow Hitsugaya-san. –respondió nerviosa, mientras se frotaba las manos frenéticamente-

- ¿Como puede ser eso? –pregunto atónito-

- Uhmm… no lo sé… solo sé que días después del….–Yuma escogió las palabras con sumo cuidado para no herir al capitán- del incidente con Karin… empecé a sentir algo extraño dentro de mi… no puedo explicártelo con palabras, solo sé que sentía algo…

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con los Hollows? -exclamo dudando de las palabras de la chica-

- Pues... que desde ese día, cuando siento eso extraño aquí –dijo la joven tocándose el pecho- se que algo malo está cerca… antes pensaba que eran imaginaciones mías, hasta que un día me deje guiar por esa sensación… era como si estuviera indicando que tenía que ir a un lugar en concreto… así que camine hasta ese lugar y… y...

Yuma bajo la cabeza, sin saber cómo responder, Toshiro la miraba impasible, esperando que la chica continuara, pero se quedo como en estado de shock, mientras seguía frotándose las manos compulsivamente.

- Continua Yuma… -le animo a seguir Toshiro-

La chica levanto la mirada, y sus ojos se veían algo acuosos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

- Yo fui… a ese lugar…y lo vi… vi a aquel ser horrible… nunca antes había visto algo así… nunca… ... ese asqueroso ser…. iba siguiendo a una chica… cuando vi que iba a atacarla… trate… trate de advertirla… pero… pero no pude hacer nada…

En ese momento la chica no pudo aguantar más la presión, y lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas, se llevo las manos temblorosas al rostro, tapándose con ellas la cara, Toshiro no se movió un ápice de su lugar, dejo que la chica llorara, y al cabo de un rato hablo.

- ¿Que paso después Yuma?, necesito saberlo.

Yuma bajo las manos, y su rostro esta pálido, apretó los puños fuertemente sobre las rodillas, y prosiguió hablando.

- Ese ser… la mato. –Dijo casi en un susurro-

Toshiro frunció aun más el ceño, sentía algo de pena por la situación traumática de Yuma, pero él no pensaba consolarla… ahora no, tenía que saberlo todo.

- Lo que no entiendo Yuma, es como sabes que yo sé que es un Hollow… -pregunto el intrigado-

La chica reacciono ante la pregunta, y le miro atónita.

- Yo… después de eso… busque en muchos libros… libros de espíritus… y en muchos de esos aparecía esa palabra… así que pienso que así se llaman... y yo… no estoy segura… pero… pero también siento que tú eres especial…

Yuma hizo una breve pausa mientras buscaba las palabras para que él no se enfadara.

- Yo siento… como si tú no fueras… Humano... –exclamo Yuma titubeante, mientras analizaba la reacción de el-

Hitsugaya no demostró ningún tipo de sentimiento, Yuma apretó los puños con fuerza.

(_Genial… ahora cree que estoy loca... –pensó mientras reunía fuerzas para seguir hablando)_

- Por favor… dime que no estoy loca… -suplico la joven-

Hitsugaya la miro con detenimiento, no le hacía ninguna gracia hablar sobre Hollows con una mortal, ya había tenido que hablar con Karin antes…. Pero esta vez era totalmente diferente, el no se fiaba de esta mortal… Yuma al ver que no contestaba siguió hablando.

- Y ahora… ahora ese sentimiento extraño que me producen esos seres... ahora es más fuerte… y no paran de aparecer esos monstruos… yo antes… antes huía cuando lo sentía… pero al pensar que la gente muere… no puedo permitirlo… pero… yo no soy nadie para detener a esas cosas… -Yuma se levanto de su sitio y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Hitsugaya, mientras lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- Yo… no puedo hacer nada… nada… y no quiero morir… no quiero….

Yuma apoyo su cabeza contra el pecho de él, pero Toshiro no hizo ninguna seña de consolarla, solo la miraba fríamente, dejo que ella se quedara sollozando sobre su pecho un momento, mientras pensaba rápidamente sobre todo lo que la joven le había dicho.

- Entonces, ¿tú sientes la presencia de los Hollows? –pregunto el sin denotar la mínima compasión por la chica-

Yuma alzo la mirada hacia Toshiro, y cuando vio sus hermosos ojos azules tan cerca, se sonrojo y se humedeció los labios.

- Los siento… -dijo suavemente- y yo sé…. sé que tu puedes ayudarme a acabar con esta sensación… ¿lo harás Hitsugaya-san? Por favor…

El peli blanco la miro con frialdad… no le hacía nada de gracia tener que mezclarse con la chica, pero tenía que descubrir si lo que ella decía era verdad… además en el reporte de actividades de Hollows en Karakura, no aparecía nada de esos ataques que la joven decía que había visto… y tal vez esos Hollow que Yuma decía, podían ser los mismos que él estaba investigando.

Toshiro dejo escapar un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza lentamente, Yuma al ver su respuesta, se le colgó a su cuello y le abrazo con fuerza, mientras reclinaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, llorando a moco tendido, Toshiro alzo las manos y se libero del abrazo de la chica, y la retiro lejos de el, la miro fríamente mientras ella lo miraba atónita.

- Te ayudare... Pero con la condición que no me abraces, no permito que nadie lo haga, ¿entendido?

El joven capitán no estaba dispuesto a aguantar los tocamientos extraños de Yuma, pero la chica empezó a hacerle pucheros con la boca, como si fuera una cría, eso hizo que una venita de la frente se hinchara de manera peligrosa.

- ¿Entendido? –insistió él-

- Tratare…. _(Claro… tratare...-pensó Yuma- ¡ja!, hare que caigas rendido a mis pies Toshiro) _pero… ¿me protegerás cierto? Soy…. Soy muy débil…

Toshiro la miro con semblante serio, mientras asentía con la cabeza…

*-*-*END FLASH BACK*-*-*-

_(Espero que cumpla su palabra, de no abrazarme…) _pensó Toshiro, se sentía incomodo con lo sucedido con Yuma, sabía que las cosas cambiarían radicalmente para él, a partir de mañana, le había prometido a Yuma que la protegería, ya que ella era incapaz, de prevenir con antelación cuando podría ser el próximo ataque, y la manera más rápida de encontrarlos, era estar cerca de ella… así que él tendría que volverse en su sombra, estando cerca de ella a todo momento…. incluso en el instituto… no había otra manera…. Toshiro cerro lentamente los ojos, mientras pensaba en el pequeño infierno, que le esperaba mañana en el instituto… finalmente se quedo dormido bajo el gran manto de estrellas.

* * *

Inoue sabía que era de noche, por la hora que aparecía en un reloj que decoraba su habitación, en la guarida de los Vizards no se tenía relación del tiempo, la única forma de saber si era de mañana o tarde, era viendo la hora, Inoue había leído y releído la revista que le había dado esa mañana Lisa, había preparado una estrategia para usarla contra Seelee, para evitar que el siguiera utilizándola para su beneficio.

Inoue se sorprendió, cuando la puerta de su habitación empezó a abrirse lentamente, y Seelee entro a su habitación sin avisar, después cerró la puerta y se giro hacia ella, el joven llevaba puestos unos vaqueros ceñidos de color negro y una camisa de color blanco, con los botones de arriba desabrochados, que dejaban ver el nacimiento de su cuello, y tenía las mangas arremangadas, dejando al descubierto su antebrazo.

Inoue al verlo se sorprendió, no se había imaginado, que él tuviera la desfachatez de ir hasta su habitación a buscarla…

_(¡Calma!, tengo que calmarme, tengo que poner en práctica lo que he leído…)_

Inoue trago saliva y puso en marcha su plan, frunció un poco el ceño y lo miro seria.

- ¿Qué quieres Seelee-san? –Preguntó seria-

Pero no obtuvo respuesta de Seelee, este simplemente la observaba en silencio, parecía como si fuera un predador analizando a su víctima antes de atacarla, Inoue sintió, como empezaban a sudarle las palmas de las manos por la tensión.

- ¿Necesitas algo? –volvió a preguntar Inoue, tratando de que su voz sonara lo más segura posible-

Pero el siguió sin responder, permaneció en silencio sin contestarle nada, después Seelee camino lentamente hacia la cama, y se sentó con suavidad cerca de de Inoue, aquello hizo que a ella se le pusieran los pelos de punta

_(Tranquila…. Respira… ¡céntrate!) _

Inoue respiro con fuerza y se lleno de valor, y en lugar de amedrentarse como lo hubiera hecho antes, se mantuvo en su sitio, manteniéndole la mirada sin apartar la vista.

Seelee alzo la mano y la tomo por la barbilla, le alzo un poco el rostro esperando la típica respuesta nerviosa de ella, pero en lugar de eso Inoue no opuso resistencia, y le sostuvo la mirada sin demostrar ningún tipo de emoción, eso hizo que Seelee la mirara extrañado, lo más normal era que ella se hubiera retirado nerviosa, y tartamudeando suplicándole que la dejara en paz, aquel comportamiento anómalo hizo que el frunciera el ceño, sus hermosos ojos verdes la miraron con dureza, como si aquella actitud nueva de Inoue le molestara.

Sin mediar palabra Seelee, le soltó la barbilla, y tomo a Inoue de la cintura con sus dos manos con fuerza, para luego ponerla sobre su regazo, después paso uno de sus brazos por la cintura de ella para asegurarse que no escaparía, centro su mirada en Inoue, la chica no había protestado por lo que él había hecho, y aun le miraba serio, aquello hizo que el frunciera mas el ceño, puso su mano libre de nuevo sobre la barbilla de Inoue, y la obligo a girar la cabeza hacia otro lado, dejando al descubierto su hermoso cuello, después Seelee acerco sus labios al delicado cuello y empezó a besarla con suavidad.

Inoue aprovecho que él no la estaba mirando al rostro, para apretar fuertemente los labios.

_(piensa que estas en otra parte… que no sientes nada… piensa en otra persona… Ichigo…)_

Los pensamientos de la chica, recordaron cuando había ido a visitar a Ichigo cuando estaba gravemente herido, que había estado a punto de besarlo, aquello hizo que bloqueara sus nervios.

Seelee seguía esperando la típica actitud de ella, ante sus besos pero ella seguía sin reaccionar, parecía como si fuera un maniquí sin sentimientos, Seelee profundizo mas el beso, besando su cuello con mayor intensidad, retiro su mano de la barbilla y le acaricio con suavidad el rostro, después con la yema de los dedos dibujo el contorno de los labios de Inoue, dejo que sus dedos volaran de los labios de ella a su cuello, rozando con la yema de sus dedos suavemente el delicado cuello dibujando pequeños círculos en su cuello, después su mano bajo lentamente hacia su hombro, y hábilmente metió la mano bajo la camisa de ella, hasta que llego a la tira de su sostén, al mismo tiempo la mano que la sujetaba con fuerza en la cintura, empezó a bajar lentamente.

- ¿Que necesitas de mi esta vez Seelee-san? –Preguntó Inoue con seriedad-

Aquello hizo que Seelee dejara de besarla y tocarla, Inoue giro el rostro y le miro a la cara, los hermosos ojos verdes de Seelee, se encontraron con la mirada imperturbable, vacía y sin sentimientos de ella, aquello cogió totalmente desprevenido a Seelee, así que le pregunto lo que había ido a preguntarle.

- ¿Le has contado a alguien sobre nuestras transformaciones? –Preguntó con firmeza-

_(Lo sabia… -pensó Inoue con cierta tristeza- solo quería información….)_ ella siguió con su plan.

- No he hablado con nadie de vosotros –Respondió ella con dureza- y si querías saberlo Seelee-san, no te hacía falta abusar de mí como lo estás haciendo ahora.

Seelee la miro asombrado, parecía que ahora a ella le diera igual lo que él hiciera, es como si algo dentro de ella hubiera cambiado… todas sus caricias y besos, ya no generaban en ella ninguna reacción como lo hacían antes… los dos permanecieron en silencio mirándose, Seelee retiro las manos de la chica.

- ¿Necesitas algo mas Seelee-san? –pregunto seria-

- No

Inoue se levanto de su regazo. Se acomodo la ropa, y después volvió a mirarle.

- ¿Cuando podre irme a casa?

- Aun no. –Respondió Seelee fríamente-

Inoue dejo escapar un leve suspiro, parecía que la táctica había funcionado… así que volvió a mirarlo con determinación.

- Está bien, ya me avisareis cuando todo esto acabe.

Seelee aun no podía creer el cambio de actitud de la joven, era como si de golpe, se hubiera transformado en otra persona, como si se hubiera quedado sin sentimientos… parecía que se hubiera transformado en lo que él había sido tiempo atrás… pero era imposible, ella era una mujer estúpida… Seelee pensó que la mejor forma de destapar su engaño, era presionarla más para que volviera a ser la de antes.

- ¿Realmente crees, que me voy a creer este repentino cambio de actitud tuya? –Preguntó con ironía- Mujer, no actúes aparentando ser algo que no eres, además… no me creas tan estúpido como tú, para dejarme engañar tan fácil.

_(¡Se ha dado cuenta!... tengo que mantenerme seria… ¡tengo que hacerlo! Actúa como él lo haría… tengo que actuar como el…) _

Inoue conservo las maneras, mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano en guardar la compostura, así que se lleno de valentía y le respondió sin apenas inmutarse.

- Lo que pienses, o dejes de pensar Seelee-san, simplemente me trae sin cuidado, yo lo único que espero, es poder marcharme a casa pronto, para poder volver a ver a mis amigos y seguir con mi vida normal, olvidando por completo todo esto.

Seelee frunció más aun el ceño, sentía que estaba perdiendo su poder sobre ella.

- No te hagas la dura conmigo mujer, esta actitud no es propia de ti, estas mintiendo, lo sé.

Inoue siguió sacando fuerzas, para controlarse, tenía que ganar la batalla contra él a toda costa…

- Cree lo que quieras Seelee-san –dijo con voz dura- me da igual que lo creas o no, no volverás a conseguir nunca nada mas de mi actuando de esa manera.

Seelee dibujo una media sonrisa irónica en su rostro, relajo un poco el ceño y la miro de una manera extraña, parecía como si estuviera disfrutando con sus palabras.

- Ósea, me estás diciendo ¿Qué puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo y no detendrás como antes?

Inoue le miro un tanto contrariada, mientras se temía lo peor.

- ¿A qué… te refieres? –pregunto dudosa-

- A esto…

Seelee se levanto rápidamente de la cama, y la atrajo con fuerza a sus brazos, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, sus labios buscaron los suyos besándola a la fuerza, mientras que sus manos volaban de nuevo por el cuerpo de Inoue, el beso fue intenso pero breve, Seelee dejo de besarla, y la miro directo al rostro estudiando su rostro en busca de algún atisbo de emociones… pero no vio ningún tipo de emoción en el rostro de la joven, lo que ignoraba es que ella se sentía que estaba muriendo por dentro.

- ¿Has acabado ya? –pregunto la chica fríamente-

Seelee estaba totalmente desconcertado.

- ¿Vas a seguir pretendiendo que nada te afecta? –Preguntó con rudeza-

- No pretendo nada Seelee-san, las cosas son así ahora.

- Te he dicho que tus palabras no me engañan mujer, tú no eres así.

Aquello fue la gota que derramo la copa, colmando la paciencia de Inoue, su nerviosismo y falta de confianza inicial dieron paso a rabia y el hartazgo de él, utilizo sus brazos para apartar al joven con fuerza lejos de ella.

- ¡Tú no sabes cómo soy yo Seelee! no des por hecho que me conoces –exclamo con rabia- eres un estúpido, antes te ofrecí mi ayuda desinteresadamente, te brinde mi amistad y mi corazón… como hago con todos mis amigos –después alzo la mano y le señalo acusatoriamente- ¡Y tú!… ¡tú me has pisoteado y degradado con tu actitud!… Solo espero que todo esto, acabe pronto para no tener que volverte a verte nunca más.

Las manos de Inoue temblaban de la rabia, Seelee se dio cuenta de ello y la miro con ironía, aquella reacción de ella no era el tipo de reacción que él esperaba.

- Ósea, estas herida por lo que te hice –dijo altivamente- y toda esta pantomima de este cambio de actitud tuya, es solo consecuencia del dolor que te genero escuchar, lo que le dije a mi hermano sobre ti –Seelee volvió a acercarse a Inoue acortando el espacio entre los dos, acerco un poco el rostro quedando a centímetros de ella- ¿No lo ves mujer? estas respirando por la herida… ¿Realmente crees que con esta actitud infantil evitaras que te utilice?... realmente eres estúpida mujer.

Inoue sintió como la rabia volvía a inundarla, ya no podía contenerse más, y le pego una sonora bofetada a Seelee, no iba a permitirle que llamara más estúpida… pero tal como había pasado tiempo atrás, Seelee no reacciono ante la cachetada, giro de nuevo el rostro hacia ella y la miro con seriedad.

- ¿Lo ves? estas herida… pareces un animal herido de muerte, dando sus últimos coletazos antes de morir...

Seelee se quedo mirando a Inoue de manera amenazante, esperando que ella rompiera esa fachada de dureza, y rompiera a llorar como siempre lo había hecho… pero ella no reacciono, lo único que hizo fue alzar la mano con la que lo había golpeado, Inoue se quedo mirando con detenimiento la palma de la mano, después cerro con fuerza la mano.

- No vale la pena, que ensucie mas mis manos contigo… no vales la pena… -repitió Inoue, como si estuviera hablando consigo misma, después alzo la mirada y le miro directamente al rostro con seriedad- ¿sabes qué Seelee?… Me da igual lo que pienses o hagas, ya no me importa… tú te has encargado, de romper el único vinculo posible, que podía haber existido entre tú y yo… para mi… tu ya no eres nadie… y como no eres nadie… Paso de ti.

Seelee levanto una ceja incrédulo, y en su rostro se dibujo la sorpresa, el estaba seguro que la chica sucumbiría ante la presión… aquello hizo que se generaran sentimientos encontrados en él, y en un arranque totalmente desconocido en él, la tomo de los brazos con rabia y la atrajo hacia él con el fuerza, después busco su oreja y le susurro.

-_ No te creo mujer… y no vas a lograr detenerme… Eres mía me oyes… mía –exclamo con rabia- me perteneces mujer, y matare a cualquiera que intente alejártele mi._

Inoue abrió los ojos llena de miedo, por las palabras amenazantes de Seelee, trago saliva y hizo acopio de las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para repeler el ataque de él y no se movió un ápice de donde estaba.

- Si es así Seelee… prefiero acabar con mi vida, antes que toques a alguno de mis amigos.

Seelee retiro la cara de su oído, y la miro con rabia mientras que sus manos apretaban con fuerza sus brazos.

- No serás tan estúpida como para matarte mujer.

Pero Inoue se mantuvo en su posición, y le miro como él lo hacía con frialdad.

- Mi vida no importa, si con ello salvo a mis amigos de un monstruo como tu Seelee… ellos ya han tenido que sufrir mucho por mi culpa… y ya está bien, no lo voy a permitir más, y si la única solución para que no sufran mas por tu culpa, es que yo deje de existir lo hare –la voz de ella se torno amenazante- no lo dudes Seelee, lo hare sin dudarlo no me tientes.

Seelee se quedo de piedra ante la determinación de ella, Inoue se acababa de tirar un farol, mas grande que una casa, dejándolo totalmente en shock, el joven bajo los brazos, liberándola, ella se giro y le dio la espalda, se alejo lentamente de él hasta llegar a la puerta, y la abrió de par en par.

- Vete de mi habitación Seelee, ya no vas a conseguir nada más de mí, nunca más…. –las palabras de Inoue eran duras, y se clavaban como dardos en el joven- Yo, ya no soy la misma chica estúpida de antes, aquella chica estúpida que tenia la idiota esperanza que algún día tu y yo fuéramos amigos… ha muerto… murió el día que con tus palabras y actitudes la mataste con tus propias manos… así que lárgate de mi habitación, ¡ahora!

Los labios de Seelee formaron un rictus serio, mientras que sus ojos verdes la miraban con dureza, pero él no se movió un ápice de su lugar.

- No me voy a ir mujer, solo porque tú me lo digas. –exclamo mientras levantaba la cabeza altivo-

- ¡Perfecto! –Dijo con determinación ella- ¡si no te quieres ir, me iré yo!

Acto seguido, Inoue salió de su habitación con paso firme y decidido, dejando a sus espaldas a un sorprendido Seelee, que aun no podía asimilar el cambio radical de ella, por primera vez en su vida, estaba sin palabras….

Inoue después de salir de la habitación, no pudo contener mas sus sentimientos, corrió con todas sus fuerzas alejándose de allí, buscando un sitio donde poder descargar toda su frustración, rápidamente las lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas, salió al gran desierto donde entrenaban los Vizards, en aquel amplio lugar, podría desahogar todas sus penas sin que nadie la viera, corrió hasta quedarse sin aliento, apoyo la espalda contra una gran piedra, y se dejo caer al suelo, mientras los sentimientos estallaban en ella, rompiéndola por completo, se llevo las manos al rostro y clavo la cabeza entre las rodillas, toda aquella presión del momento la había destrozado, lloro y grito con todas sus fuerzas… hasta que una voz masculina, hizo que levantara el rostro lavado en llanto.

- ¿Inoue? –pregunto Caym, que la miraba extrañado-

El peli azul tenia sobre el cuello una toalla y llevaba el torso desnudo, como solía ser habitual en él, según parecía estaba practicando solo, la piel estaba perlada por el sudor, y pequeñas gotas de sudor corrían lentamente por su rostro, bajando por el cuello y surcando los músculos de su torso, aquella imagen hubiera hecho que cualquier fangirl, hubiera saltado encima de él, sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero Inoue no era así, estaba destruida y lo miraba con los ojos inflamados por el llanto, no tenía fuerzas para actuar como chica dura ante Caym.

El peli azul la mirara con semblante serio, antes la había visto llorar y gritar por Ichigo, y aunque él no lo demostrara, aquello generaba en el sentimientos extraños… mientras tanto ella seguía mirándolo sin contener sus lagrimas, Caym dejo escapar un bufido y camino con paso decidido hacia ella…

* * *

Karin llego al instituto minutos antes de empezar las clases, quería hablar antes con Toshiro, el día anterior había dejado la conversación a medias con él, cuando recibió una llamada urgente de Rukia pidiéndole que regresa a casa, Ichigo había regresado antes de lo previsto a casa, y ella no quería estar a solas con él, Karin ignoraba aún el motivo del miedo de la shinigami por su hermano, Rukia que era una mujer tan fuerte, decidida y dura… que verla insegura solo por eso, era algo inverosímil… Karin no quería presionarla para que le contara lo que había pasado con su hermano, quería darle su espacio y no acosarla con preguntas incomodas, además Karin le había prometido, que mantendría a raya a Ichigo.

Karin entro al salón y vio con alegría que Toshiro ya había llegado, el joven capitán estaba parado al lado de una ventana… pero no estaba solo…. En ese momento Karin sintió como un baldado de agua fría le caía encima… Toshiro estaba hablando con Yuma… la cual lo miraba con tu típica mirada de perrito abandonado, y además le sonreía con esa risita tonta, que solía poner cuando hablaba con algún chico guapo… Karin odiaba esa sonrisa falsa… y para mayor tragedia de Karin… a Toshiro no parecía molestarle la actitud de Yuma.

En ese momento Yuma desvío la mirada de Toshiro, y vio a Karin que los miraba asombrada y con la boca abierta, le sonrío con picardía a Karin y levanto la mano saludándola animadamente, después volvió la mirada a Toshiro, y volvió a dedicarle otra de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas, y en un acto de provocación a Karin, Yuma puso con suavidad su mano sobre la mano de Toshiro, aquello hizo que Karin se le pusieran los ojos como platos….

_(¡Sera zorra! –pensó Karin- pero ya verás… ahora Toshiro, te quitara la mano de un golpe….)_

Pero para mayor sorpresa e indignación de Karin, Toshiro siguió impasible, como si no le importara que Yuma lo tocara… aquel comportamiento extraño de él, hizo que algo dentro de Karin se removiera…

- ¡Karin! –Exclamó alegremente Souma- ¡Buenos días!

Souma estaba detrás de Karin, y como vio que ella no le contestaba, se puso frente a ella tapándole por completo la imagen de la extraña pareja, el rostro de Souma se entristeció cuando vio el rostro contrariado de Karin.

- ¿Estás bien Karin? –pregunto preocupado-

- Si… si…-Respondió suavemente, mientras regresaba a la realidad- Buenos días Souma.

El joven le dedico una gran sonrisa, y empezó a parlotear alegremente a su alrededor, mientras que Karin le sonreía tímidamente, el nuevo Souma era un poco ¨pesado¨ para su gusto, no paraba de hablar… hablaba tanto que Karin empezó a sentirse abrumada por él, camino lentamente y cabizbaja hacia su asiento, mientras que Souma la seguía hablando sin parar a sus espaldas, Karin colgó su mochila y se sentó, alzo la mirada buscando a Toshiro… el aún estaba hablando con Yuma… Karin no podía parar de sentirse extraña al verlos así… finalmente entro el profesor a clase, y todos los estudiantes se dirigieron hacia sus asientos.

Toshiro camino hacia su puesto, y de camino se encontró con Souma, el cual estaba parado al lado de su asiento impidiéndole el paso, el peli blanco miro al rostro al joven, y vio como este lo miraba serio y desafiante, aquello extraño al peli blanco, solo conocía a Souma de vista, no entendía el porqué de su actitud desafiante, Souma giro el rostro, se despidió de Karin alegremente, y se dirigió a su asiento, cuando estuvo al mismo nivel que Toshiro, le dedico una última mirada desafiante, y Toshiro siguió sin entender nada, pero como le daba igual el joven, paso del tema y se sentó en su asiento.

Después que se acomodara en su asiento, Shiro miro en dirección donde estaba Karin, y vio que ella estaba con la mirada fija en la pizarra, su aspecto era inclusive mejor que el del día anterior… aunque esta vez su peinado había cambiado, tenía una pequeña hebilla, que sujetaba una porción pequeña de pelo, dejando el descubierto el lóbulo de su oreja, Toshiro esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, cuando vio que la hebilla, tenía como decorado, un pequeño conejito negro, además de unos pequeños pendientes con una pequeña piedra roja… aquellos complementos le hicieron pensar en Matsumoto, seguro la rubia estaba detrás de esos adornos, el profesor empezó la clase, mientras que Toshiro se acomodaba en su asiento dispuesto a dormir un rato.

Horas después sonó el timbre anunciando la hora de descanso, Karin se giro en su asiento, para hablar con Toshiro, pero otra vez para su asombro, se quedo con las ganas, ya frente al capitán estaba Yuma sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

- He traído el obento, que te prometí ayer Hitsugaya-san –exclamo Yuma orgullosa de haberle hecho un obento- vamos a comer a un sitio que seguro te va a encantar.

A Karin se le pusieron los ojos como platos, pero después se le pusieron como platos gigantes, cuando vio como Toshiro asentía con la cabeza, se levanta de su asiento y se iba junto con Yuma a comer, aquello dejo estupefacta a Karin, que no supo ni que pensar o que hacer… pero no tuvo mayor tiempo para pensar, cuando Souma la invito a comer a la cafetería, Karin acepto sin muchas ganas… pero se lo había prometido el día anterior… pero esta tan absorta pensando en Shiro, que estuvo ausente durante toda la velada.

Cuando volvieron a clases, otra vez paso lo mismo… Toshiro y Yuma estaban otra vez hablando apartados de los demás, aquello hizo que sus compañeros empezaran murmuran sobre la ¨nueva¨ pareja de la clase… y cuando se acabaron las clases, Toshiro se levanto de su asiento, sin mediar palabra con Karin, y camino con paso seguro hacia Yuma, le dijo unas cuantas palabras, y luego los dos juntos salieron de clase… aquello dio la confirmación a sus compañeros de que efectivamente eran pareja… Karin no podía creerlo, Toshiro no era la clase de chico que caía tan fácilmente en las redes de Yuma… algo tenía que haber pasado, algo como para que el joven capitán, cambiara tan radicalmente su relación con Yuma.

* * *

Caym iba caminando con paso firme y seguro, iba con el semblante serio, sus ojos destilaban rabia, llego a la habitación de su hermano, y abrió la puerta de par en par de un solo golpe y entro como una tromba dentro, allí se encontró con Seelee, que estaba sentado en una silla con un libro en las manos, cuando Seelee vio entrar a su hermano, puso el libro sobre su regazo.

- ¿No te han enseñado a llamar antes de entrar?–exclamo Seelee de manera altiva y molesto por la interrupción-

Pero Caym no respondió, avanzo hacia él lo agarro de la camisa y lo levanto a la fuerza de la silla, después lo atrajo con fuerza hacia él.

- Te lo advertiré solo una vez Seelee…. no vuelvas a tocar a la chica…. –su voz era sumamente amenazante, mientras que sus ojos fulguraban de la rabia- Como le hagas daño otra vez, te juro que me las pagaras.

Seelee frunció el ceño, mientras no apartaba la mirada desafiante de su hermano.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

- No te lo repetiré dos veces Seelee… como le hagas daño de nuevo… Te juro, que me las pagaras maldito. –Respondió Caym, mientras apretaba más los puños-

- ¿Y tú? ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por esa? –Preguntó despectivo Seelee-

- A ti que te importa –respondió Caym con rabia- no permitiré que le vuelvas a poner la mano encima, antes tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver para tocarla.

Seelee comprendió, que su hermano no iba a parar con su actitud estúpida, así se puso a la defensiva, alzo su mano y agarro con fuerza, la mano de Caym que lo estaba sujetando de la camisa, ejerciendo gran fuerza en ella.

- Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Inoue, es cosa mía, -Seelee ejerció más presión sobre la mano- así que, o me sueltas… o pagaras las consecuencias, no estoy de humor ahora, para tratar con escoria como tú.

Pero en lugar de amedrentar a Caym, aquello lo hizo llenarse más de ira, apretó el puño y atrajo mas a Seelee cerca de él, quedando su rostro muy cerca del suyo, tanto que podía ver su rostro colérico reflejado en sus pupilas.

- Inténtalo si tienes agallas, que soy Hombre y por lo menos podre defenderme –giro el rostro escupió al suelo y volvió la mirada a su hermano- Cobarde… eres un cobarde, no tienes los huevos suficientes, como para meterte con alguien de tu nivel.

Seelee le miro con rabia, Caym estaba ya pasando la zona límite de tolerancia de Seelee.

- ¿Tu de mi nivel?, pero desde cua….

Pero Seelee no pudo acabar la frase, Caym le propino un brutal golpe en el estomago, sin soltarlo en ningún momento de la camisa, el rostro de Seelee no demostró ningún dolor, y su expresión se torno fría y asesina, sin dudarlo un momento, activo su segundo nivel de liberación de espada, sin perder en ningún momento de vista a Caym, Seelee respondió el golpe de su hermano, con una brutal patada en el torso de Caym, del impacto el cuerpo de Caym salió volando y atravesó una pared haciéndola pedazos.

- ¡YO TE MATO! –Chillo Caym con todas sus fuerzas, desde el otro lado de la pared-

Caym salió como un rayo desde los escombros de la pared, había activado su segundo nivel de liberación de espada, y se lanzo con sus garras hacia Seelee, dispuesto a hacerlo pedazos, los dos hermanos se enzarzaron en un gran pelea, destruyéndolo todo a su paso, sin pensar en las consecuencias, poco a poco sus cuerpos se fueron llenando de heridas, mientras cada vez se iba destruyendo mas el entorno a su alrededor, pero la fuerza de Seelee era mucho mayor que la de su hermano, y poco a poco Seelee fue aumentando el poder de sus ataques, haciendo que Caym recibiera mucho más daño, finalmente Seelee ataco a Caym con un Cero Oscuras, Caym trato de detener el ataque con sus manos, pero fue le fue imposible y cayó al suelo malherido, Seelee se acerco caminando hasta el cuerpo malherido de su hermano, y agarro a Caym del cuello y lo levanto en el aire, como si fuera una pluma.

- ¿Realmente creías que tenias la oportunidad de ganarme? –Pregunto Seelee mientras lo miraba como si fuera una cucaracha-

Seelee empezó a ejercer más presión sobre el cuello de su hermano, Caym alzo las manos y trato de liberarse pero estaba muy débil para luchar… pero de golpe la presión en su cuello desapareció de golpe, Seelee soltó a Caym y este cayó al suelo como si fuera de plomo, Seelee se llevo las manos al pecho, mientras que un rio de sangre recorría todo su pecho, presiono con la mano sobre el lugar de donde brotaba la sangre, tratando de detener la hemorragia, después alzo la mirada para buscar a su atacante.

De la nada apareció frente a el Shinji, con cara de muy pocos amigos, tenía la máscara de Vizard puesta, y había herido a Seelee justo al lado del corazón, Shinji no estaba dispuesto a permitir que los dos jóvenes destruyeran su hogar, Seelee reacciono y sin dudarlo se lanzo contra el Vizard, pero Shinji era más rápido y más fuerte, desapareció frente a sus ojos en un instante, para después aparecer a sus espaldas, de la mano de rubio salió un potente cero que impacto contra la espalda de Seelee, hiriéndolo gravemente de nuevo, el joven cayó al suelo desplomado, quedo unos segundos inmóvil pero su fuerza le llevo a tratar de levantarse… pero estaba muy malherido, y con mucha dificultad se puso a gatas, mientras dejaba en el suelo una gran mancha de sangre.

Caym al ver la herida de su hermano, se puso hecho una fiera, aunque Seelee le hubiera hecho daño, el no iba a permitir que nadie le nadie le quitara su pelea, se lanzo hacia Shinji con las garras abiertas, pero este le recibió con otro Cero en todo el pecho, haciendo que Caym cayera también al suelo muy mal herido.

- Bah… sois tan débiles, vuestros ataques parecen los de un gatito lanzado zarpadas… -se quejo Shinji, mientras se quitaba su máscara y les dedicaba su típica sonrisa socarrona- No estáis preparados para luchar contra mí.

Seelee al escucharlo se levanto con dificultad y activo su ultimo nivel de transformación, estaba dispuesto a destrozar a Shinji y su estúpida sonrisa, el rubio al ver a Seelee borro la sonrisa de sus labios, y se puso la máscara, por la que se podían ver sus ojos duros y listos para matar.

- Os lo advertí, os advertí que como no pudieran controlarse os mataría y voy a cumplirlo. –Exclamo amenazante Shinji-

Un gran aura negra empezó a rodear al Vizard, mientras preparaba un potente cero final, y mientras que más energía acumulaba todo a su alrededor se llenaba de tinieblas, Seelee al ver la fuerza del ataque que iba a recibir, también empezó a preparar un cero oscuras, Caym también se levanto mal herido, y también estaba preparando un cero, pero el cero de Shinji era mucho más potente, si los dos chicos no eran capaces de repeler el gran cero del Vizard morirían.

- ¡DETENEOS! –Grito Inoue con todas sus fuerzas-

Inoue se había mantenido al margen viendo la pelea, pero al ver la gravedad del ataque que se iba a producir, trato de detenerlos pero hicieron caso omiso, así que para parar la pelea, Inoue corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia ellos, y se puso delante de Seelee y Caym, activo rápidamente su escudo protector, lo que hizo que los tres detuvieran sus ceros.

- ¡Por favor Shinji-san! –Suplico- detente por favor no les hagas más daño

- Lo siento Inoue-chan –exclamo Shinji con tristeza- se los advertí, merecen morir por ello.

- ¡No! no los mates… por favor…. –volvió a suplicar Inoue-

Shinji negó con la cabeza, y cuando estaba a punto de contestarle a Inoue, sintió una fuerte presión en su cuello, giro el rostro y se quedo sin palabras cuando vio que la persona que le amenazaba era Lisa con la vaina de su espada.

- ¿…Lisa? ¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces? –pregunto atónito-

- Déjalos en paz Shinji, ya han recibido su castigo…. –respondió Lisa con firmeza-

- ¡Lisa-san! –Exclamo Inoue al ver, que ahora Lisa también corría peligro- por favor… no te metas… no es tu problema, por favor….

Eso era lo único que le faltaba a Inoue, que ahora tuviera que preocuparse por Lisa… además ella estaba segura, que no tendría el suficiente poder, para poner un escudo protector a Lisa capaz de repeler a Shinji… pero para sorpresa y alivio de Inoue, Shinji hizo desaparecer su máscara de Vizard.

- Vaya… esto sí que es una sorpresa… -dijo Shinji un tanto divertido, mientras alzaba los hombros- está bien… Soy incapaz de oponerme a dos hermosas chicas juntas –dejo escapar un gran suspiro y se dio por vencido- valeeeee está bien los dejare vivir, no les hare más daño.

Shinji le dedico una gran sonrisa a Inoue mientras caminaba hacia ella.

- Tus amiguitos son muy inestables Inoue-chan tienen que controlarse...

La sonrisa de Shinji desapareció de su rostro, mientras centraba su atención en los dos chicos, que estaban detrás de la chica mirándole amenazantemente, el rubio les dirigió una mirada fría y amenazadora que hubiera helado la sangre a más de uno.

- Esta vez os han salvado… pero no habrá segunda vez…

Después el Vizard se dio media vuelta y se marcho de lugar, Inoue suspiro aliviada al verlo partir, hizo desaparecer su escudo protector, se giro hacia los dos hermanos y activo su escudo sanador sobre ellos.

- ¿Estáis locos? –Preguntó preocupada- podríais haber muerto…

Pero los dos jóvenes miraban para lados opuestos, evitando mirarla y mirarse entre ellos, se quedaron callados sin contestar, Lisa se acerco a Inoue con el semblante serio.

- Inoue-chan tiene razón, sois unos estúpidos, solo a vosotros se os ocurre pelear en nuestra casa, y luego enfrentarse a Shinji… agradecer que Inoue os salvara.

Pero ninguna palabra de gratitud salió de la boca de los dos, era como si las dos chicas no estuvieran allí, Lisa frunció el ceño y siguió reprendiéndoles.

- Si no hubiera sido por que Inoue-chan, se puso delante de Shinji yo no hubiera interferido… hubiera dejado que Shinji os hiciera pedazos… -el tono de Lisa se torno más grave y amenazante- aunque os aviso… si hay una próxima vez, no será Shinji el que os mate, seré yo.

Seelee giro el rostro hacia Lisa y la miro altivamente.

- Nunca hemos pedido ayuda, ni la tuya, ni la de esa mujer –dijo Seelee arrogantemente-

Lisa dibujo una sonrisa un tanto sádica en su rostro, como si un pensamiento hubiera atravesado su mente, haciéndola sonreír de esa manera.

- Uhm y aun tienes el morro de dártelas de importante… eres un estúpido, la próxima vez te entrene, me encargare de borrarte esos aires tuyos a golpes.

Aquello hizo que Seelee le dedicara una mirada asesina, pero antes que pudiera hablar Inoue volvió a entrometerse.

- ¡Lisa-san! –Intervino preocupada- por favor para…

Lisa miro con dulzura a la joven, se acerco y le acaricio la cara con suavidad.

- Si tienes problemas con estos dos avísame Inoue-chan, no dudare en protegerte.

Después se dio media vuelta y dejo a los tres chicos solos, el ambiente era pesado y cargado de tensión, así que Inoue opto por callarse y terminar de curarlos, mientras que su mente no paraba de pensar en los motivos de la pelea de los dos hermanos… al cabo de unos largos minutos de silencio termino la curación y retiro su escudo.

- Listo, ya estáis sanados… pero no volváis a pelearos os lo pido. –Abogo Inoue a la prudencia de los dos jóvenes-

Seelee llego a su extremo de paciencia, miro a la joven con su típica mirada hielo, mientras apretaba los puños.

- Tú a mi no me ordenas mujer, además….además… –Seelee se quedo callado, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hermano, que lo mirada con ojos asesinos -

Seelee recordó las palabras amenazantes de su hermano, sobre no maltratar a la chica… al parecer la relación de Inoue con Caym, era más intima y profunda de lo que Seelee jamás se había imaginado… tan intima como para que la joven hablara con Caym y le contara sus problemas… Seelee le devolvió la mirada asesina a su hermano y luego a la chica, se dio media vuelta y se alejo sin decir palabra… dejando a aun mas desconcertada a Inoue.

* * *

Sobre el fanfic, o_O madre mía cada vez que lo leo, me parece un tanto lime…. He quitado partes y más cosas, pero aun así, me parece muy subido de tono lo de Seelee, agg si hubiera sido yo, ese no sale vivo de mi habitación XDDDD, sobre la pelea de los hermanos, es algo que tenía previsto más adelante en el fanfic, pero lo he adelantado jeje, ahora se enredan más las cosas :(.

También se que dije que pondría una parte de Rukia y Ichigo… pero la he cambiado para el próximo capítulo, el principal motivo, es que no me convence sus diálogos, siempre que uso los personajes, trato de que se amolden a como lo harían de verdad, por ello prefiero posponerlo y retocarlo, hasta que a mi forma no queden tan off topic.

Monika Uchiha, que ilusión leerte, hacia tiempoooo que no te leía me alegra saber que estas bien, y que ahora trabajas, jeje ahora en cierta forma me comprendes un poco , aunque bueno no estarás casada (creo jeje) por lo que el estrés será menor :P, ahh la niñez… que recuerdos con lo bien que se estaba sin preocuparse de nada… en fin :S, sobre tu review, si pobre Matsumoto, pero es que se lía sola XD, me encanta que mi fanfic te deje pegada al monitor y que te diviertas leyéndolo, yo cuando escribo locuras como la de Inoue me rio sola, pero bueno el marido ya está acostumbrado a escucharme reírme sola XD, sobre FMA no te preocupes a tu ritmo, que seguro tienes montoooness de capítulos por leer XD, en fin muuuchass gracias por seguirme leyendo cuídate y suerte en el curro :D.

Toaneo07 como siempre gracias por leerme, me alegra que te gustara :).

LuNaShinRa jejeje me encantaría poder darle más avance al fanfic, que la relación de todos mis personajes será más rápida :(, pero es superior a mi jeje, pero bueno ya dentro de poco se irán desvelando más cosas :), además la relación de Shiro y Karin no es tan fácil por su temperamento, no te cae bien Souma… jeje a mi tampoco… pero bueno… ahora esta cual buitre acechando a Karin :(, gracias por tu review y por leerme :).

Doshi-san tranquila, poco a poco podes ir leyendo, además con lo lento que actualizo ahora, te dará tiempo de ponerte al día :), espero que puedas descansar del cole durante las vacaciones :) y que te puedas relajar un poco, jajaja que mala como tratas a tu hermana, venga animo :), muchas gracias por tu review.

Yamile jajaja no estás loca, me hizo reír mucho la primera parte de tu review xDD, si la relación de Shiro y Karin avanza… y retrocede jejejejeje, agg que mala que soy XD, si la primera conversación civilizada y sin darse de hostias O_oUU preocupante jajajaja, me alegra que te haya gustado la parte de Lisa y Inoue, yo me divertí como una enana escribiéndolo… aunque estuve tentada a quitarla varias veces… y de momento Yuma se está saliendo con la suya xD… y sobre Hinamori saldrá más adelante en el fanfic no preocuparse… XD lo que no te diré es como saldrá jeje, cuídate mucho y gracias por leerme :).

Diva-Hitsugaya me alegra leerte de vuelta :), si Shiro es muy duro, pero dentro también tiene su corazoncito, en el fondo estima a Rangiku… lástima que la rubia este como una cabra jajajaja, sobre Yuma… pues si algo paso después de su pelea con Karin, y cuando Toshiro la confronto… pero bueno ya más adelante se verá… sobre lo de IchiRuki iba a poner algo sobre ellos, pero no me gusto como quedo ToT, tiendo a ser muy perfeccionista con el fanfic, y si no me gusta no paró hasta que no quede como a mí me gustaría :(, para el próximo capítulo saldrán :(, y sobre lo de mi fanart gif? Cual fanart gif? XDDD, gracias por leerme:D.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitúlo 20

Habían pasado varios días, desde que Toshiro y Yuma se habían convertido en ¨pareja¨ ante los ojos de sus compañeros, los dos no se separaban nunca, y para donde iba Toshiro iba Yuma, el pobre capitán, se había convertido muy a su pesar, en la sombra de Yuma, siempre atento a cualquier ¨síntoma¨ de Yuma, que anunciara la presencia de un Hollow cerca, pero para su disgusto los días pasaban sin novedad… día tras día… y ya habían pasado desde entonces dos semanas… Toshiro empezó a perder los nervios con Yuma, empezó a creer que posiblemente todo fuera una invención de Yuma, para obligarlo a estar a su lado… por ello una tarde después del instituto la confronto.

- Kimeno, esto no está funcionando… -exclamo con frialdad Toshiro-

- ¿Uhm? ¿Que no funciona Shiro-kun? –pregunto inocentemente Yuma, mientas lamia un helado -

- Esto… antes me aseguraste que normalmente en un día, llegabas a sentir varios Hollows… ya han pasado ya dos semanas… y no has presentido ningún Hollow…

Yuma lo miro un tanto desconcertada, pero siguió en su papel de niña buena, y le dedico una suave sonrisa.

- Uhmm no lo sé Shiro-kun… puede ser porque me proteges, tal vez por eso no se atreven a aparecer…

Toshiro se llevo la mano derecha a la cíen, y cerró los ojos mientras trataba de centrarse para no terminar mandando al infierno a la chica.

- Estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo Kimeno –exclamo mientras volvía a abrir los ojos- lo mejor sería que si sientes algo me llames… ya estoy cansado de estar a tu lado…

A Yuma se le cayó el helado de las manos, su cara se lleno de miedo y trato de convencerle de lo contrario.

- ¡No digas eso Shiro-kun! –Respondió asustada- yo… yo estoy segura que pronto… pronto aparecerá un Hollow muy fuerte… por favor… no me dejes… por favor… tengo miedo…

Toshiro dejo escapar una maldición entre dientes, solo Yuma lograba sacarlo tanto de sus casillas.

- Además antes te advertí que guardaras tu sitio… que no me llamaras por mi nombre, que no me tocaras… y no paras de hacerlo… Y yo ya no estoy dispuesto a permitir más de tus tonterías. –Terminó la frase, mientras le dedicaba a la chica una mirada, como si ella fuera una cucaracha-

Yuma dejo escapar un pequeño grito por las palabras de él, tomo rápidamente la mano de Toshiro entre las suyas, mientras le ponía su típica mirada de perrito abandonado, tratando de conmoverlo, el joven frunció el ceño y retiro con violencia la mano.

- ¡Te he dicho que no me toques…! -Dijo amenazante-

Yuma hizo pucheros con la boca, pero aquello tampoco conmovió a Toshiro, el joven suspiro aburrido, y decidió que necesitaba un tiempo a solas, así que se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, dejando a sus espaldas a una asombrada Yuma.

- ¡SHIRO-KUUNN! ¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó Yuma, mientras caminaba detrás de él-

Toshiro se detuvo y le contesto sin girarse, su tono era frio y amenazante.

- Quiero estar solo un rato… no quiero que me sigas, estoy cansado de ti y tus estupideces, así que déjame en paz.

- ¡Ppp.. Per... Pero Shiro-kunn! ¿Qué pasa si siento algo? –Preguntó angustiada Yuma-

Toshiro dejo escapar otro sonoro suspiro.

- Pues te aguantas…. Además no creo, que porque yo me vaya un rato te pase algo… -el tono de la voz de Toshiro se torno más aguda, mientras giraba la cabeza y miraba a la chica de reojo- además tengo serias dudas sobre si realmente presientes algo…

El joven empezó a caminar, dejando a Yuma echando chispas de la rabia, sabía que si no lo llevaba a un Hollow lo perdería… por eso, espero a que Toshiro se alejara lo suficiente y empezó a hablar sola.

- ¡Esto no está funcionando como me prometiste! -exclamo molesta-

Abruptamente la sombra de Yuma a sus pies, empezó a deformarse y alargarse, después empezó a ganar volumen, convirtiéndose en una gran forma amorfa que flotaba frente a la chica.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? yo he cumplido con mi palabra, el joven shinigami está a tu lado… -exclamo la masa amorfa-

- ¡Pero no está funcionando! –Se quejo- si no hacemos algo pronto ¡El me dejara!

La masa amorfa se quedo en silencio por un momento.

- Me prometiste que me darías a la chica Kurosaki… y no me las has dado… -le recordó- si no me la das… no te ayudare con el shinigami…

Yuma se puso roja de la rabia, sabía que se lo había prometido… pero ella disfrutaba viendo como Karin sufría viéndolos como si fueran pareja, por eso Yuma había decidido, entregársela al extraño ser más adelante… quería que Karin sufriera un poco más... pero ahora todos sus planes se iban a ir al garete si no se la entregaba…. Tendría que hacerlo ahora, aunque no quisiera.

- Está bien… -dijo con rabia- te la entregare… ¡pero tú me tendrás que dar algo, para que Shiro-kun no se vaya! ¿Está claro?

La masa amorfa dejo escapar una carcajada malévola, mientras que asentía moviendo su cuerpo.

- Mañana por la tarde –sentenció el ser- el joven Shinigami estará a tus pies, y dependerá de ti por completo… pero antes tendrás que darme a la chica.

- Perfecto –acepto Yuma sin pensarlo-

La masa amorfa se desvaneció en al aire, mientras que Yuma planificaba en su retorcida mente, la forma de tenderle una trampa a Karin….

* * *

Karin llego a clase como de costumbre, desde que había vuelto al instituto con su cambio de look, ahora todos la trataban mas cordialmente, y ya no la miraban como si fuera un bicho raro, hasta había recibido varias cartas de admiradores secretos, aunque lo peor de su cambio de aspecto era Souma, el chico se había convertido en una pesadilla para Karin, al principio agradeció la compañía del chico… pero pronto se dio cuenta, que él era una molestia… Souma la seguía como si fuera su sombra, no la dejaba sola nunca, siempre hablando de estupideces… siempre pidiéndole salir… todo aquello empezó a desbordar a Karin, ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones, y no sabía cómo decirle a su amigo que la dejara en paz, sin lastimarlo… como lo había hecho en el pasado, por lo que Karin opto por escapar de él, aunque Souma siempre se las apañaba para encontrarla en el instituto…

Y para mayor desgracia de Karin a parte del problema de Souma, estaba la extraña relación de Toshiro con Yuma… Karin no había vuelto a hablar con el joven shinigami, desde aquel día en el parque… intento en varias oportunidades hablar con él sin éxito, Yuma y el eran inseparables… como uña y mugre… aquella extraña relación desconcertaba a Karin, ella siempre pensó que los Shinigamis, no podían mantener relaciones sentimentales con mortales… pero al parecer se equivocaba… y cada vez que Karin los veía juntos sentía fuertes punzadas en el corazón… algo que nunca había sentido antes… lo peor vino cuando su mente la traiciono, cuando pensó que tal vez ella podría estar en el lugar de Yuma… si hubiera tratado mejor a Toshiro… desde ese día no podía parar de pensar en ello… y siempre que pensaba en ello sacudía la cabeza con fuerza para sacarse esa idea… era imposible que ella tuviera algo con Toshiro… imposible…

Después del descanso, Karin se sentó en su puesto, y metió los libros en el compartimiento del pupitre, allí fue donde encontró una pequeña nota, la saco y la leyó con detenimiento.

¨_Necesito hablar urgentemente contigo Karin, te espero hoy a las 3:00pm en el descampado que hay cerca de la estación de buses._

_Hitsugaya.¨_

Karin se quedo atónita con la nota, miro al puesto contiguo pero Toshiro no estaba, lo busco con la mirada y vio que estaba sentado al lado de Yuma como de costumbre, Karin volvió a releer la nota, una y otra vez… y en su cabeza empezaron a sonar alarmas, algo grave tenía que haber pasado, para que el joven le dejara esa nota, Karin guardo la nota en su bolsillo, mientras que su mente era un hervidero de pensamientos… quedaban pocas horas para que se acabaran las clases… y pronto Karin podría hablar con Toshiro…

* * *

Sonó la campana anunciando el final de las clases, Karin se levanto con rapidez de su asiento, y salió corriendo de la clase, aquello sorprendió un poco a Toshiro… normalmente Karin se tomaba su tiempo para salir… pero aquella vez era como si algo importante la obligara a salir de esa manera tan abrupta. Toshiro se levanto su asiento con la intensión de seguir a Karin, pero cuando salió al pasillo no había rastro de Karin, Toshiro camino hasta la salida y antes que saliera del instituto, escucho la voz de Yuma a sus espaldas.

- ¡Shiro-kun! –Grito- ¡Esperaaaa!

El joven shinigami se detuvo en la puerta, se giro y miro a la joven con su mirada fría.

- Ahora no Yuma, tengo algo importante que hacer.

Yuma arqueo el cuerpo y puso las manos sobre las rodillas, mientras recuperaba el aliento, no paraba de jadear y tenía el rostro desencajado, la chica había corrido detrás de Toshiro al verlo salir de clase, tomo una bocanada de aire y hablo.

- Siento… algo muy… muy fuerte… es un Hollow… -exclamo jadeante- nunca me había sentido… tan… tan mal…. Es... muy muy fuerte…

Yuma no pudo más y cayó de rodillas al suelo, parecía que estuviera a punto de vomitar, Toshiro frunció el ceño, mientras analizaba que hacer… seguir a Karin o seguir a Yuma…. Rápidamente decidió que lo mejor era quedarse con Yuma, ya había esperado mucho tiempo para que Yuma detectara algo.

- ¿Dónde está? –preguntó duramente-

- Lo siento… en esa dirección… -exclamo Yuma débilmente mientras señalaba con la mano- pero… no puedo… no puedo caminar…

Toshiro maldijo entre dientes su mala suerte, y tomo entre sus brazos a Yuma de mala gana.

- ¡Guíame! –exclamo con urgencia y rabia por tener que cargarla-

Yuma clavo la cabeza en su pecho, mientras que señalaba débilmente con la mano en la dirección opuesta donde había ido Karin, el joven shinigami salió corriendo en esa dirección, mientras que Yuma, sonreía sin que él la viera, clavando mas su cabeza en el pecho de Toshiro embriagándose de su olor…. Después de una larga carrera, Yuma le pidió a Toshiro que se detuviera.

- Lo siento muy muy cerca… en esa dirección… -exclamo débilmente Yuma, mientras señalaba hacia un pequeño templo que estaba frente a ellos-

Toshiro bajo a Yuma de sus brazos, y la dejo recostada contra una pared.

- No te muevas de aquí bajo ningún concepto, ¿entendido? –le advirtió para asegurarse que la chica no se entrometería-

- Esta… bien… -exclamo Yuma, mientras se deslizaba por la pared debilitada, hasta sentarse en el suelo-

Toshiro se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el templo, y cuando Yuma lo perdió de vista, se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado y se limpio el polvo de la ropa.

- Espero que cumplas lo que me dijiste ayer –dijo seria- te he dado a Karin en bandeja de plata, ahora quiero a Shiro-kun a mis pies.

La sombra de Yuma se deformo y rápidamente salió el misterioso ser.

- El joven Shinigami estará a tus pies, pero tienes que hacer lo que te diga, ¿entendido?

- Entendido –respondió sin dudarlo- dime que tengo que hacer.

- Vamos a seguir al Shinigami, el peleara contra un gran Hollow, pero lo que el ignora es que ese Hollow es mucho más fuerte que el…

La cara de Yuma se trastorno por el miedo.

- ¿¡Cómo! –Chilló aterrada- ¡no pensaras hacerle daño a MI Shiro-kun!

- Cálmate Humana…. –exclamo el ser molesto por la estupidez de la chica- El Hollow si que le hará daño… pero el shinigami no morirá… porque tú aparecerás y acabaras con el Hollow…

Aquello hizo que Yuma se le desencajara el rostro, mientras ponía los ojos como platos y abría la boca.

- ¡¿YO? ¿¡PERO COMO VOY YO A ACABAR CON UN HOLLOW! ¡ESTAS LOCO!

- Te he dicho que te calmes humana… -el amenazo el ser- y no me grites, si no quieres pagar las consecuencias… cállate y escucha atentamente, yo controlo a ese Hollow, le ordenare que ataque al shinigami y cuando este herido, tu aparecerás para detenerlo… levantaras una mano y yo hare que el Hollow desaparezca, así tu quedaras como la salvadora del shinigami, y el caerá rendido a tus pies, ¿entiendes ahora?

Yuma cerró la boca, y pensó en todo lo que le había dicho el ser, y cuando lo entendió todo, una sonrisa malévola apareció en el rostro de Yuma.

- Me encanta –exclamo mientras se mordía el labio inferior, imaginándose como la heroína salvadora de Shiro-

- Recuerda humana… no puedes interferir hasta que yo te lo diga… sígueme…

La masa amorfa floto hacia el templo, mientras a sus espaldas lo seguía Yuma obedientemente, entraron en el templo, y fue cuando la chica vio a Toshiro vestido como shinigami.

- Oh… se ve tan... tan guapo… -exclamo Yuma totalmente hipnotizada por la belleza del peli blanco-

Yuma no podía apartar la vista de Toshiro, mientras su mente volaba sobre la idea de verlo a sus pies suplicante… pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos de golpe, cuando escucho un terrible grito que le helo la sangre, Yuma aterrada dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar del grito, y se quedo petrificada de miedo cuando vio al Hollow…. Ella le había dicho a Toshiro, que había visto a muchos Hollows... pero era mentira… esa era la primera vez que veía uno, el miedo recorrió el cuerpo de Yuma haciéndola caer de rodillas, su cuerpo empezó a temblar sin control como si fuera un flan, trato de hablar pero estaba paralizada del miedo, el amorfo ser, se burlo de la debilidad de la chica.

- Tranquila humana, no nos hará daño, pero si gritas le ordenare que te ataque… ¿entendido? –dijo amenazante-

Yuma lo miro horrorizada, su instinto de supervivencia le hizo asentir rápidamente con la cabeza, trago saliva y trato de controlarse, y se puso con fuerza las manos sobre la boca, tratando de no gritar… pero no podía evitar el terror que le producía aquel repúgnate ser, tenía el tamaño de una casa y montones de caras deformes le cubrían el morado cuerpo, de las deformes caras salían lenguas horribles de diversos tamaños y formas, los brazos del asqueroso ser también estaban cubiertos de rostros, y sus manos eran dos mazas asquerosas de carne, que terminaban en una gran boca llena de afilados dientes, sus piernas eran pequeñas y rechonchas, de las cuales salían unas garras gruesas y de gran tamaño. Yuma siguió haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas… pero la imagen del asqueroso ser fue superior a ella, giro el rostro hacia un lado y vomito, mientras que el amorfo ser ponía una cara de asco.

- Agg los humanos sois asquerosos…. –exclamo asqueado-

Y mientras que Yuma se controlaba, Toshiro estaba totalmente concentrado en el Hollow, ignoraba que la chica estuviera cerca mirándole… el joven capitán se lanzo espada en mano dispuesto a reducir al asqueroso ser…

* * *

Karin miro con indiferencia como se empezaba a disolverse el Hollow que acaba de matar, era el primer ataque que recibida desde su regreso al mundo mortal, todo su entrenamiento había surtido efecto, la cara de la chica reflejaba pena, pero no era pena por la muerte del Hollow, era pena por la carta trampa que había recibido antes, se había hecho ilusiones de hablar con Toshiro, pero todo había sido un engaño… la chica dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro, y se dio media vuelta para irse a casa.

Minutos después Karin estaba sentada en el banco de una parada de autobús, tenía la mirada perdida mientras que no podía parar de pensar en lo que había sucedido, súbitamente sintió un fuerte reaitsu, que la hizo ponerse en pie, al momento reconoció a quien pertenecía aquel poderoso reaitsu, era el de Toshiro… Karin se quedo paralizada un segundo, y después sin dudarlo corrió hacia donde sentía el reiatsu de él. el reiatsu la llevo hasta un pequeño templo, que estaba en lo alto de unas escaleras, Karin subió rápidamente las escaleras… y lo que vio la dejo helada, vio como un Hollow de gran tamaño estaba atacando a Toshiro.

El Hollow tenía el cuerpo cubierto de asquerosas caras, las cuales el Hollow se las estaba arrancando con las deformes y grotescas manos, aquellas caras se transformaban en mini Hollows, y esos mini Hollows atacaban sin piedad al shinigami rodeándolo por completo, Toshiro tenía su bankai activado, y de las tres estrellas que flotaban sobre su cabeza, solo le quedaba la última parte de una estrella, el joven capitán hacía tiempo que había superado aquella limitación de poder, pero al estar en el mundo mortal, tenía un sello de restricción de un 20% de su poder, así como el límite de las tres estrellas, Toshiro había utilizado prácticamente todo su poder defendiéndose de los mini Hollows, pero su esfuerzo era infructuoso, por más que destruía mini Hollows su número no disminuía… antes aumentaba… y poco a poco los ataques de los mini Hollows, fueron mermando las fuerzas del capitán, pero todo fue a peor… cuando uno de los mini Hollows logro herirlo, clavándole uno de sus tentáculos en un costado, haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

Karin al ver como herían a Toshiro, corrió decidida hacia él, se arrodillo a su lado le paso el brazo por la cintura, y después puso el brazo de el alrededor de sus hombros, y le ayudo a incorporarse, Toshiro se quedo petrificado al ver a Karin, el rostro se le descompuso y puso los ojos como platos.

- ¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ KARIN? –Grito él con todas sus fuerzas- ¡VETE!

Pero Karin hizo oídos sordos, no se dejo amedrentar por él, le miro con el semblante serio y le devolvió el grito decidida.

- ¿¡ESTAS LOCO! ¡¿CÓMO ME VOY A IR Y DEJARTE ASI? –Karin suavizo el tono de su voz, al ver la mancha de sangre en el kimono- además estás herido...

Toshiro retiro su brazo suavemente de los hombros de Karin, y trato de alejar a la chica pero Karin lo tenía agarrado férreamente

- Yo… yo puedo hacer esto solo, vete ahora mismo Karin –volvió a ordenarle, pero esta vez no grito, le dedico a la chica una mirada que intimidaría hasta el más valiente-

- No seas ridículo Hitsugaya… primero muerta antes que dejarte aquí solo… -exclamo Karin con determinación-

- ¡MALDITA SEA! –Gritó desesperado- ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

Toshiro se zafo con fuerza de los brazos de Karin, tomo su zanpakuto con las dos manos, y se puso en posición de ataque, frente a él, los mini Hollows se estaban reagrupando para atacar de nuevo, y cuando estuvieron todos juntos se lanzaron contra el shinigami, Toshiro voló hacia ellos decidido con su zanpakuto transformada en hielo, y cuando estuvo cerca del enemigo, les lanzo su gran dragón de hielo, el dragón voló con las fauces abiertas hacia el grupo de mini Hollows, congelándolos en un instante en un gran bloque de hielo, Toshiro blandió su zanpakuto y hizo pedazos el bloque y a los mini Hollows, del cielo cayeron grandes trozos de hielo pesadamente al suelo, haciéndose añicos contra el piso, para después derretirse y desintegrarse, creando una pequeña neblina del vapor del agua y la descomposición de los mini Hollows.

El joven capitán descendió suavemente al suelo, clavo su espada en el suelo, y puso una rodilla en el suelo, mientras se apoyaba en su zanpakuto tratando de recuperar el aliento, estaba extenuado, había utilizado su ultimo trozo de estrella, para acabar con todos los mini Hollows… Toshiro miro al gran Hollow con rabia, ya no le quedaba poder suficiente para enfrentarse a él, justo en ese momento las alas de hielo de Toshiro se hicieron pedazos y su bankai despareció… maldijo entre dientes, si tan solo no tuviera ese maldito sello de restricción, hubiera acabado con el Hollow desde el principio de la pelea, Toshiro busco con la mirada a Karin pero no la encontró, dejo escapar una sonrisa triste pensando que la chica, había sido lo suficientemente lista para huir, después alzo la cabeza altivo mirando al Hollow con sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de orgullo, preparándose para lo peor.

Yuma estaba furiosa viendo como Karin tomaba en brazos a Toshiro, ayudándole a incorporarse, las manos le temblaban de la rabia, se giro hacia el extraño ser y le recrimino por su ineptitud.

- ¡¿QUE DIABLOS HACE KARIN AQUÍ! –Exclamó llena de ira-

El extraño ser contemplaba la escena sin contestarle a Yuma, algo había fallado en su plan… después miro a Yuma y le hablo fríamente.

- Prepárate humana… ordenare al Hollow que los ataque, y cuando el shinigami este indefenso, saldrás y levantaras las manos como te he dicho, y yo hare que el Hollow desaparezca ¿entendido?

Yuma miro al ser con rabia, no le había contestado su pregunta de Karin.

- Entendido –dijo haciendo morros- ¿pero qué pasa con Karin?

El extraño ser dejo escapar una exhalación de hartazgo de la chica.

- No pasa nada, además mejor para ti, le demostraras al shinigami y a Karin que eres más fuerte que ellos.

Aquello hizo que Yuma volviera a sonreír, hasta se alegro que Karin estuviera allí, sería el culmen de su plan ver la cara de sorpresa de Karin, al ver lo poderosa que era ella, Yuma centro su atención en Toshiro, verlo pelear era un regalo para sus ojos, el joven se veía tan guapo y varonil, haciéndola estremecer, se asusto mucho cuando vio como se le rompían sus hermosas alas, se giro hacia el extraño ser llena de temor.

- No pasa nada… ahora el Hollow preparara su ataque, cuando te avise sal corriendo hacia él.

Yuma asintió con la cabeza, y empezó a reunir fuerzas para su actuación, mientras veía como el gran Hollow caminaba lentamente hacia Toshiro dispuesto a acabar con él, el joven levanto su espada en un último intento de defenderse, pero estaba muy débil y el pulso le temblaba, el Hollow se paró a unos cuantos metros delante de él, abrió su monstruosa boca y empezó a acumular energía para lanzarle un potente y final cero, el extraño ser le hizo la señal a Yuma, y esta salió corriendo hacia Toshiro, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio, como de entre la neblina salía caminando Karin con paso seguro y decidido hacia el Hollow.

El cuerpo de Karin estaba cubierto por una gran aura negra y desprendía un gran reiatsu, el aspecto de Karin era imponente, parecía como una valquiria hermosa y letal a la vez… aquel aspecto y poder sorprendió a todos, el extraño ser maldijo entre dientes, mientras que Yuma caía al suelo petrificada del miedo al ver el aspecto de Karin, pero el que más se sorprendió fue era Toshiro… el peli blanco la miraba atónito, con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta…. No podía creer que aquel fuerte reaitsu fuera el de Karin… era imposible… Karin se acerco a Toshiro, mientras que no perdía de vista al Hollow, se detuvo al lado del shinigami y lo miro de reojo.

- ¿Estás bien Hitsugaya-san? –pregunto seria-

Toshiro estaba sin palabras… estaba abrumado por el poder de la chica, pero frunció el ceño, cuando comprendió, que aunque ella tuviera ese poder, no sería suficiente para que Karin pudiera acabar con el Hollow.

- Te dije que te marcharas Karin… –dijo con voz seria, mientras fruncía mas el ceño-

Karin dejo escapar una leve sonrisa, Toshiro aún en los momentos críticos, hacía gala de su ¨buen¨ genio.

- Vaya… veo que estas bien… -exclamo Karin en un tono burlón- ahora descansa que yo me encargare de todo.

Los peores temores de Toshiro se hicieron realidad, Karin pensaba luchar contra el poderoso Hollow.

- No… ¿no estarás pensando en luchar contra el Hollow? –Preguntó el capitán mientras abría desmesuradamente los ojos-

- Tu calla y mira –exclamo la joven mientras le sonreía con perspicacia-

Karin alzo las manos y las puso sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos lentamente y se concentro, mientras que frente a ella el gran Hollow seguía acumulando más y más poder en el cero, pero aquello no hizo que Karin perdiera la concentración, lentamente retiro las manos de su pecho y puso los brazos en horizontal con las palmas hacia arriba, los extraños guantes de Karin empezaron a emitir una gran aura roja, que se mezclaba con el aura negra de Karin, aquellos guantes eran extraños, solo le cubrían las palmas dejando al descubierto los dedos, y en las palmas tenían adornos en forma de mascaras de Hollows….

Poco a poco aquellos ¨adornos¨ empezaron a brillar de color rojo, y rápidamente el brillo se convirtió en pequeños rayos rojos, Karin giro las palmas hacia dentro y los rayos rojos que emitían los guantes, trataron de unirse entre ellos, lentamente Karin fue acercando las palmas, hasta que unió las dos manos con fuerza generando un gran estruendo como si explora algo, en ese momento el reiatsu de Karin aumento de una manera descomunal, los rayos de sus manos parecieron cobrar vida propia, y empezaron a aumentar de tamaño, algunos reptaron por el cuerpo de Karin, mientras que otros impactaban con fuerza contra el suelo, creando como una cascada de rayos que caía de las manos de Karin al suelo, después los rayos crearon un círculo alrededor de ella y empezaron a girar creando como un tornado en torno a Karin.

El reaitsu de Karin no paraba de crecer, se acumulaba más y más, parecía como si fuera a explotar de un momento a otro, Toshiro la miraba totalmente sorprendido, nunca había visto algo parecido…. pero la sorpresa del joven dio paso a la incredulidad, cuando vio como Karin habría los ojos… y los ojos de la chica ya no eran de su color natural negro… eran de un intenso color rojo, justo en ese momento Karin invoco a su espada espiritual.

- Bloodthirsty Ven a mi…

Karin separo lentamente las manos mientras los miles de rayos de las palmas seguían conectados, la chica siguió retirando las manos, y lentamente de la palma de su mano derecha, apareció la punta de una espada… Karin siguió separando las manos, mientras que espada seguía saliendo, como la estuviera sacando de la palma de su mano, y cuando estuvo totalmente fuera, Karin hizo un rápido movimiento y la agarro con fuerza con su mano derecha, la hoja de la espada era negra y su empuñadora era de color rojo intenso, de la empuñadura colgaba una gran cadena que se unía a la muñeca de ella, los rayos que la rodeaban exploraron y se transformaron en partículas espirituales, que fueron absorbidos por la hoja de la espada.

Karin se puso en posición de ataque, movió su pie izquierdo y alzo la espalda en alto, después la puso en horizontal y movió el brazo detrás de su cabeza, doblo un poco las rodillas y toco la punta de la espada con las yemas de los dedos de su mano izquierda, haciendo un pequeño arco con la espada y sus manos.

- ¿¡Pero qué demonios…! -exclamo Toshiro atónito, el reiatsu de Karin era muy muy poderoso… y no paraba de crecer a un ritmo vertiginoso-

Karin dio un fuerte grito y salió disparada hacia el Hollow, el cual aun estaba acumulando fuerza para lanzar el cero, y antes que pudiera lanzarlo Karin blandió su espada y le corto una parte de la máscara Hollow, el asqueroso Hollow dejo de lanzar el cero y antes que pudiera atacar a Karin, ella le dio el golpe de gracia, decapitándolo al Hollow sin inmutarse, el Hollow cayó fulminado al suelo y empezó a desintegrarse.

Karin descendió al suelo con cuidado, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Toshiro espada en mano, para ver si estaba bien, Toshiro la miraba con la boca abierta, aquello hizo que Karin se sintiera incomoda y nerviosa… miro al capitán con reticencia… sin saber aun como reaccionaria él, por lo que acaba de ver…

- ¿Estás bien Hitsugaya-san? –atino a preguntar tímidamente-

- Eso creo… ¿y tú? –Preguntó aún incrédulo-

- Tranquilo… estoy bien… -respondió suavemente Karin-

Karin alzo la mano que sostenía al espada, y la hizo flotar en el aire, puso la mano con la palma hacia arriba y hizo que la espada volviera a entrar en su mano, mientras que poco a poco los ojos de Karin volvieron a su color natural, Toshiro no podía parar de mirarla, tenía la boca abierta y la miraba sin parpadear, Karin bajo la mirada mientras se sonrojaba, sentirse observada de esa manera por el… la hacía sentirse extraña… muy extraña… se produjo un silencio incomodo,

En ese momento Karin recordó, que Toshiro estaba herido, se arrodillo cerca de el, y sin dudarlo retiro la mano, que el joven tenía haciendo presión sobre la herida, Toshiro maldijo entre dientes cuando Karin retiro un poco la tela para ver la gravedad de la herida, la chica tenia amplios conocimientos de heridas y curaciones, desde que era pequeña había ayudado a su padre como ¨enfermera¨, Karin sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer en ese tipo de situaciones, rasgo fuertemente el kimono del capitán para despejar la zona para poder curarlo, y Toshiro al escuchar el ruido de cómo se rompía su uniforme, agarro fuertemente de las muñecas a Karin alejándola de su ropa y después la soltó.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra romperme el uniforme! –La mirada dura de Toshiro lo decía todo, pero aún así no logro amedrentar a Karin-

- ¡Pero qué dices! ¡Tengo curarte esa herida! –Se quejo Karin, mientras no paraba de mirar la herida- ¡No puedes quedarte así sangrando!

Toshiro frunció el ceño, mientras entendía lo que ella le decía.

- …. Lo sé… ¡pero no voy a permitir que me rompas la ropa!

- ¿¡Entonces que hago! –Preguntó Karin con preocupación-

- No harás nada… -respondió suavemente, mientras pensaba que hacer- yo buscare un lugar donde curarme solo…

Karin lo miro con el semblante serio, si Toshiro era testarudo… ella lo era más, por nada del mundo le iba a dejar herido y solo.

- Nooo ¡De eso nada! ¡No te lo voy permitir Hitsugaya-san! –después volvió a coger entre sus manos trozos del uniforme, dispuesta a romperlo mas- !Te curare quieras o no!

Toshiro volvió a alejar las manos de la chica, cogiéndola de nuevo por las muñecas pero esta vez sin soltarla, le dedico una mirada de rabia, mientras que volvió a hablarle tratando de sonar lo más duro posible.

- Tú no puedes ordenarme sobre lo que debo hacer…

Pero Karin estaba como si estuviera sorda… aquello no logro amedrentarla.

- Como te sigas comportando como un crio ¡te romperé toda la ropa! –le amenazo- ¡así que compórtate como un hombre y déjame ayudarte!

La venita de la cabeza del capitán estaba a punto de estallar, bajo la cabeza mientras trataba de clarificar sus ideas, el sabia que Karin no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta, lo que ignoraba Karin era que el tipo de herida de Toshiro, no podía curarse de la manera mortal, la única forma en que ella pudiera curarle, era que el entrara en su gigai… y si Karin no lo curaba… tendría que pedir ayuda a alguien de la sociedad de almas… y eso era lo último que Toshiro quería hacer… el joven dejo escapar una gran exhalación de desesperación de sus labios, sin saber que hacer… levanto la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con el rostro preocupado de Karin.

- Vale… -dijo dándose por vencido- pero con una sola condición, ¡no me rompas más el uniforme! No hace falta.

El rostro de Karin se ilumino de alegría, asintió con la cabeza, Toshiro le explico que tenían que ir a donde estaba su gigai, y lo que pasaría cuando el entrara en el, después Karin sin pensarlo paso su brazo por la cintura de Toshiro, y después puso el brazo de él sobre sus hombros, lentamente le ayudo a incorporarse, una pequeña brisa hizo que el pelo de Karin se moviera con suavidad cerca de la cara de él, el pelo de Karin extrañamente olía a vainilla, cosa que le pareció muy extraña a Toshiro, después tuvo un sentimiento muy extraño, que él no pudo identificar… sintió como si algo dentro de él se removiera al tener tan cerca a Karin…

- Vamos a ir a mi lugar secreto –le dijo Karin suavemente, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia donde él le había indicado- allí podre curarte y no está lejos de aquí.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron hacia la salida del templo, mientras sin darse cuenta Yuma iba corriendo a sus espaldas, dispuesta a detenerlos a como diera lugar, ella no iba permitir que Karin se fuera con SU Shiro-chan, pero su corta carrera no llego muy lejos, cuando el ser amorfo se interpuso en su camino, atrapando a Yuma con su sombra, la chica cayó desmayada al instante, el ser amorfo miro a la chica con desgano, después alzo la mirada hacia donde se había ido Karin.

- Por esta vez has escapado Kurosaki –exclamo con seguridad el ser- Avisare a Venustas sobre este repentino cambio de poder, tendremos que cambiar de estrategia… pero pronto… muy pronto serás mía…

El asqueroso ser dejo escapar una gran sonrisa diabólica, y después se desvaneció en el aire llevándose consigo a Yuma…

* * *

Inoue estaba sentada sobre una gran roca, esperando que Shinji la llamara para curar a alguno de los dos hermanos… desde el día en que los dos hermanos se pelearon todo cambio, los Vizards los sometieron a un entrenamiento mucho más intenso y violento, como si fuera un castigo por su pelea, aquel brutal entrenamiento los dejaba extenuados, tanto que los chicos caían al suelo destruidos físicamente, y los Vizards los dejaban tirados en el suelo durmiendo a la intemperie, y le prohibieron a Inoue que les tapara con mantas.

Inoue tampoco podía hablar con ellos, solo podía verlos desde lejos, y solo le permitían acercarse para curarles, por ese motivo ella no había podido hablar con Caym, sobre la pelea… Inoue empezó a creer, que la pelea de los dos hermanos era por su culpa, Inoue recordó el día en el que ella le conto todo a Caym sobre los malos tratos de Seelee, el peli azul no dijo ni una palabra, solo se limito a escucharla atentamente, y cuando Inoue termino su relato vio como el sonreía cínicamente, mientras se apretaba los nudillos con fuerza, después el se marcho sin decir nada... Inoue se reclino un poco sobre la roca, mientras su mente era un mar de dudas, al cabo de un rato se quedo dormida, durmió durante un buen rato, hasta que sintió como alguien la sacudía despertándola, Inoue abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con los hermosos y fríos ojos verdes de Seelee, el chico la miraba intensamente como si quisiera matarla.

- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAA! –grito desaforada, mientras se incorporaba asustada-

Seelee estaba arrodillado a su lado, y no apartaba la vista de ella sin decir nada… la mente de Inoue era un caos, no sabía si salir corriendo, o quedarse allí, la última vez que hablo con él, ella estaba preparada sicológicamente para enfrentarse a él, pero ahora no lo estaba… Inoue trago saliva y trato de centrarse en su actitud defensiva contra Seelee.

- ¿Qué..Que quieres…Seelee-san? –preguntó titubeante-

Pero Seelee no le contesto, la seguía mirando en silencio, mientras que su mirada se iba tornando mas y mas seria y acusatoria.

- ¿Ne…necesitas que te cure? –atino a preguntar, sin poder evitar que su voz temblara-

- ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Caym? –Preguntó finalmente con rudeza Seelee- ¿sois amantes?

Inoue se le pusieron los ojos como platos, mientras abría la boca estupefacta.

- ¿EHHHHH? ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo? -se defendió Inoue- Yo… yo… el solo es mi amigo…

Seelee la miro sin creerse una palabra.

- Mientes… -dijo con tono agudo- ¿porque le contaste lo nuestro?

Inoue abrió mucho mas la boca, no podía dar crédito a lo que oía.

- … ¿Lo… lo nuestro? –Inoue se iba quedando sin sangre por momentos-

- No te hagas la estúpida mujer, sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

- ¡Pero no entiendo nada! –exclamó atónita-

- Si que lo entiendes, no te hagas la estúpida –dijo con rabia en sus palabras- se lo contaste todo a Caym pidiéndole ayuda, así que ahora no te hagas la mosquita muerta ¿que querías lograr mujer? ¿Que los Vizards o Caym me matara?

- No, no no, estas equivocado yo hable con el… ¡pero no le pedí nada!

- ¡MIENTES! –la cayo Seelee gritando-

- ¡NOOOOOO! –Inoue perdió los nervios por completo- ¡ES MENTIRA!

En esos momentos una tercera voz entro en escena.

- Vayaa no te has aguantado las ganas de saberlo, ¿no hermanito? –Preguntó Caym mofándose de Seelee-

Inoue y Seelee se dieron la vuelta, y detrás de ellos estaba Caym con los brazos cruzados en alto, divertido viendo la escena.

- No te metas donde no te llama Caym… –amenazo Seelee-

- ¡Bah! Menos lobos caperucita –volvió a mofarse- yo hago lo que me dé la gana.

El peli azul camino hacia Inoue, se sentó en la piedra cerca de ella, y agarro por la cintura y en un solo movimiento la sentó sobre su regazo.

- ¡WAAAAAAA! –grito Inoue sorprendida-

- Deja a Inoue tranquila Seelee –le amenazo Caym- Te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora.

Seelee miraba con ojos asesinos a Caym mientras él le sonreía pícaramente, ajena a la pequeña pelea de hermanos Inoue estaba poniéndose de todos los colores en el regazo de Caym, pero todo fue a peor cuando Caym agarro la mano derecha de Inoue y le dio un suave beso en la muñeca, aquello hizo que Inoue pasara al morado intenso.

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAA! –Gritó la chica, mientras que sentía como el corazón se le ponía a mil- ¡DEJAME! ¡SUELTAME CAYM!

Inoue siguió gritando mientras trataba de zafarse del peli azul, el cual la miraba divertido, viendo como se retorcía en su regazo, después volvió la mirada a su hermano, que aunque parecía que estaba impasible, su mirada lo delataba… si las miradas mataran Caym habría muerto hecho pedacitos...

- ¿Que vas a hacer eh? –Le preguntó Caym divertido a Seelee- ¿vas a pelear otra vez conmigo? he mejorado mucho, seguro que ahora te hago papilla.

En ese momento Inoue dejo de debatirse en el regazo de Caym, mientras se daba cuenta de la triste realidad, los dos hermanos SI que habían peleado por ella, pero no era porque Caym la defendiera… lo único que buscaba el era provocar a su hermano, obligándole para que peleara contra el… Inoue recordó con tristeza como era el antiguo Grimmjow, siempre sediento de sangre, dispuesto a pelear bajo cualquier concepto, Inoue miro con tristeza al peli azul

- Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué también tú también me has utilizado Caym? –pregunto tristemente -

Caym dejo de reírse socarronamente, y miro a la chica serio.

- ¿Usarte? Uhmm, si llamas usarte, a utilizarte como excusa, para que Seelee pelee contra mí, esa sería la manera correcta de llamarlo. –respondió Caym mientras levantaba los hombros indiferente-

Inoue lo miro con tristeza, ninguno de los dos hermanos era de fiar… ninguno.

¨_Estúpida… que soy una estúpida, al pensar que Caym era diferente… es igual o peor que Seelee…¨_

Inoue dejo escapar un gran suspiro, mientras no paraba de recriminarse mentalmente por su gran estupidez.

- Suéltame Caym –pidió Inoue con voz cansada-

Pero Caym, en lugar de soltarla la abrazo con más fuerza atrayéndola hacia él, mientras le dedicaba su típica sonrisa de desquiciado.

- De eso nada, mi hermanito aun no ha reaccionado –exclamo con ironía- así que lo siento mucho mocosa pero no puedo soltarte.

En ese momento Inoue llego a su límite, y le propino una sonora bofetada a Caym, que hizo que se le borrara la gran sonrisa de su rostro.

- ¡Yo, no soy el juguete de nadie Caym! –Exclamo llena de rabia- si tantas ganas tienes de luchar contra tu hermano, enfréntalo como harían los hombres de verdad, no uses a una mujer escondiéndote detrás de ella para lograr tus objetivos.

Aquello hizo que el peli azul la mirara con autentica rabia, mientras que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar de la ira.

- ¡MALDITA SEAS! ¡NINGUNA MUJER OSA GOLPEARME Y VIVIR PARA CONTARLO!

Caym alzo la mano listo para devolverle la cachetada a Inoue, pero justo en ese momento la mano firme de Seelee le detuvo.

- Suéltala Caym –le ordeno Seelee-

En ese momento Caym se levanto con brusquedad del suelo, haciendo que Inoue cayera al suelo, mientras que miraba divertido a su hermano.

- Bueno si consigo luchar contigo, solo porque la gatita me pegue un pequeño zarpazo, me doy por bien servido.

Acto seguido Caym lanzo un fuerte golpe hacia el vientre de su hermano, Seelee esquivo el golpe con destreza, le soltó la mano a Caym y dio un salto hacia atrás, Caym dio un gran grito y se puso en posición de ataque, otra vez los dos iban a pelear, pero antes que empezara la lucha, los dos chicos se vieron atrapados cada uno dentro de una pequeña cúpula protectora, los dos chicos giraron el rostro hacia Inoue, ella tenía las manos sobre su cabeza, había usado su poder para detenerlos, Caym al verse atrapado empezó golpear con fuerza la barrera, sin obtener ningún resultado, Inoue respiro aliviada después miro a los dos chicos, la paciencia de la chica había traspasado el límite de lo razonable, dejo escapar un gran suspiro de aburrimiento, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Me tenéis harta vosotros dos, sois peores que unos críos –dirigió su mirada a Caym- Tu Caym… pensé que eras diferente que habías cambiado, que ya no eras aquel espada salvaje y psicópata que conocí en las noches … pensé que habías aprovechado esta nueva oportunidad de vivir, para redimirte…pero estaba equivocada… -después giro la mirada hacia Seelee- y tu Seelee….eres aun peor que tu hermano…

Inoue hizo una breve pausa, mientras se contenía para no llorar.

- Cuando te vi morir en las noches, sentí mucha pena…. –Inoue suspiro con fuerza- en lo más profundo de mi corazón… yo tenía la esperanza de volverte a ver… algún día…. Yo… yo quería enseñarte, lo que significa tener un corazón y amigos… y que los dos pudiéramos compartir buenos momentos juntos como amigos… -Inoue no pudo contenerse mas, y las lagrimas empezaron a surcar pos sus mejillas- pero me equivoque contigo… ahora el ser que tengo ante mí, es peor al Ulquiorra que conocí… aunque hubiera preferido mil veces no verte así, y guardar vivo en mis recuerdos ese hermoso último recuerdo tuyo…

Inoue hizo una pausa, mientras se calmaba y respiraba.

- Ya no os aguanto más, he llegado a mis limites… –exclamo secándose las lagrimas, después alzo la cabeza decida y llena de seguridad- Me voy, me da igual lo que hagáis, por mi como si os queréis matar a golpes, me da igual, yo ya no voy a estar para curaros y aguantaros, así que buscaros a otra estúpida, que aguante todas vuestras tonterías.

Inoue se dio media vuelta dejando atónitos a los dos hermanos, y empezó a caminar con paso firme y decidido, mientas escuchaba los gritos de ira de Caym, exigiendo que lo liberara, pero ella lo ignoro y siguió caminando hasta salir del campo de entrenamiento, llego a la puerta de salida y antes que pudiera abrirla, escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¿Para dónde vas Inoue-chan? –Pregunto Lisa mientras salía de las sombras- ¿piensas dejarnos?

Inoue se sorprendió por la presencia de Lisa, se giro hacia ella y la miro con dulzura.

- Lo… lo siento Lisa-san –dijo con suavidad- pero tengo que irme, no aguanto más….

Lisa le dedico una triste sonrisa, se acerco hacia ella y tomo las manos de Inoue entre las suyas.

- Me entristece mucho que te vayas…. Aunque sé que no eres del tipo de chica que abandona fácilmente… así que se, que esta decisión te habrá costado mucho… ¿Hay alguna forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión?

Inoue bajo la mirada, mientras lagrimas volvían a surcar sus mejillas, se sentía culpable por irse así.

- No… lo siento pero tengo que marcharme… -exclamo negando con la cabeza- espero que por favor lo comprendas…

Lisa soltó con suavidad las manos de Inoue, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió, después se giro de nuevo hacia la chica.

- Nuestra casa siempre estará abierta para ti Inoue-chan, vuelve cuando quieras, y si tienes problemas…. No dudes en acudir a mi… ¿Entendido?

Inoue le sonrió agradecida mientras asentía con la cabeza, después sin dudarlo salió por la puerta, y una vez fuera se detuvo.

- Por favor despídeme de los demás… -giro un poco la cabeza y miro de reojo a Lisa- muchas gracias Lisa-san… gracias…

Después Inoue salió corriendo, y no paro de correr hasta que llego a la puerta de Tatsuki, y solo en ese momento, retiro el escudo protector que detenía a los dos hermanos… Inoue suspiro con fuerza y después toco el timbre, como si con ello dejara tras de sí cualquier vinculo con los dos hermanos, estaba dispuesta a pasar página a como diera lugar, y no permitiría que los dos le hicieran más daño… nunca más….

* * *

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**

Por variar, he escrito y re-escrito esta nota… pensando muy bien sobre cómo iba a plasmar mis sentimientos… actualmente estoy pasando por una época ¨difícil¨, en donde estoy muy ocupada, con mucho estrés, se que a los demás no les importa, pero para los que no lo saben, yo soy una mujer casada y que trabaja, y que aunque no tenga hijos, no dispongo de mucho tiempo libre, el poco tiempo que tengo lo uso para distraerme, leyendo mangas, o jugando, o escribiendo… y desafortunadamente este fanfic me tiene con la moral por los suelos y decepcionada de mi misma… Sé que las criticas son buenas, pero he recibido varios privados a mi cuenta, comentándome sobre lo mal que estoy escribiendo este fanfic, que leerme es muy pesado, que cuesta mucho entenderme y leerme por mi falta de redacción, que no hago buen uso de las comas y los puntos, que mi ortografía es horrible y un largo etc….

Siempre he dicho mi ortografía es pésima, únicamente utilizó el corrector ortográfico del Word y sé que no es fiable, cuando tengo dudas consulto a la rae, y he leído sobre el uso de la puntuación…. Intento que salga bien, pero se ve que no lo estoy logrando, siempre trato de aprenderme las tildes y trato mucho de escribir con ellas… y si he mejorado considerablemente mi ortografía, pero no tanto como quisiera…

Lo que quiero decir con todo esto, es que me estoy planteando en dejar de escribir, con este fanfic estoy rascando el poco tiempo que tengo para escribir… y ahora siento que no lo estoy haciendo bien, con lo cual me frustro y me desanimo a escribir :(, Lo siento mucho por mis lectores , siento que tengáis que leerme siendo tan mala mi redacción y ortografía, lo siento mucho :(.

He subido este capituló porque lo tenía ya revisado y listo para subir, pensé en quitar los comentarios que tenia escritos antes, pero decidí dejarlos puesto que era lo que sentía cuando lo escribí, Lamento todo este mini drama, pero quería poneros sobre aviso por lo que pueda venir cuando decida qué hacer con este fanfic.

Un saludo y lo siento de nuevo :(.

Bonis

* * *

**_Comentarios Antiguos._**

Buenooo si que han pasado cosas, ha estado movido todo jejejeje, he retocado mucho este capítulo, lo tenía escrito hacia tiempooo, he de decir que el hecho que Karin sacara la espada de su palma me encanta *-*, la chicas poderosas me gustan, y si luchan con fuerza más me gusta jejeje, Y sobre Caym… vamos a ver queridos lectores míos ¿En serio os creísteis que Caym pudiera ayudar desinteresadamente a Inoue? Bueno… yo también lo hice para darle otro giro de tuerca al fanfic creando falsas expectativas jajajaja, ahora si me vais a odiar, siempre tuve previsto que Inoue fuera como trompo de poner de los dos jóvenes… y como bien dice el dicho nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.. Vamos a ver cómo reaccionan los dos al abandono de la chica. Jejeje.

Yamile, me reí mucho con tu review XD, no se te leo y me imagino como si estuviéramos hablando jejeje, me gusta :), sobre Yuma, pues es una cría engreída, aunque esta vez le ha salido el tiro por la culata, animalito jajajajaja, pse.. ya no soy tan cruel, mira que Karin ha salvado a Toshiro y se lo ha llevado a su lugar especial jojojo XD, Sobre Seelee pse es que tener en cuenta, que ahora mismo está como si tuviera las hormonas alborotadas XD, entre sus recuerdos de espada, su época de humano… y su temperamento, es como si tuviera una guerra interna :(… sobre Caym… pse poco más que agregar… soy mala me reí mucho pensando la reacción que tendría esa ¨ayuda¨, y veo que no iba mal desencaminada jajajajaja, y Hinamori aparecerá… tu tranquila que aparecerá MUAJAJAJAJ (poner risa malvada aquí) XDDD, agg vale me calmo jejeje, mil gracias por tu review :D me encanta leerte :).

Vy-chan, muchas gracias por leerme desde hace tanto tiempo :), me alegra que no te haya defraudado de momento, muchas veces pienso que por escribir tanto, la gente se aburrirá y dejara de leerme, pero bueno siempre es grato leer reviews de gente que te apoya, muchas gracias :), y sobre los celos… pse la pobre Karin hasta ahora ha empezado… y lo que le queda jajajaja. Un saludo y cuídate también.

Yuuki1801 si no pudiste dejar review, no te preocupes, no siempre tenemos el tiempo para hacer las cosas que nos gustaría hacer :), yo con leerte y saber que me sigues leyendo, me doy por bien servida :D, sobre tu review, la verdad la conversación civilizada de los dos se dio más bien gracias a Matsumoto, por lo menos tienen algo en común de momento jejeje, sobre Yuma pues si es muy mala… yo más bien de mala, la veo como una niña engreída acostumbrada a que todo gire en torno a ella, y cuando un chico no le rinde pleitesía monta un berrinche jejeje, si Seelee es un cerdo con ella… y ahora Caym ajajajajajajaja, pobre Inoue sale de Guatemala a Guatepeor jajajaja, sobre la conti pues aquí la tienes, y a saber que pasara con Karin y Toshiro solos… y que harán los hermanos ahora que Inoue no está…. Mmm mas intriga jajaja… ains que mala que soy, muchas gracias por tu review y suerte con tus estudios :).


	21. Confusión

21. Confusión.

Empezaba a anochecer en la ciudad de Karakura, y frente al escondite de Karin estaban la malherida pareja, Toshiro miraba con escepticismo el lugar, que consistía en una gran bodega en ruinas que parecía estar a punto de caerse a trozos de un momento a otro.

- No te preocupes Hitsugaya-san –exclamo Karin un tanto divertida al ver la cara del joven- dentro está en mejor estado, te lo prometo.

Toshiro la miro un tanto desconfiado, pero no tenía más remedio que confiar en ella, y le dio su visto bueno asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza, la chica le dedico una leve sonrisa, y después lo guio hasta una pequeña entrada, que estaba cerrada con una gran cadena y un candado, Karin abrió el candado y quito una parte de la cadena, abrió la puerta, y metió la mano dentro, saco una pequeña linterna que la chica tenia colgada en la entrada. Karin encendió la linterna e ilumino el fondo de la bodega, y con el haz de luz busco una camilla que la chica usaba para cuando tenía que curarse, una vez la localizo guio a Toshiro hasta ese lugar y lo ayudo a sentarse, y después encendió varias velas para iluminar el lugar, poco a poco la luz fue iluminando la gran bodega, y en ese momento la idea de Toshiro cambio radicalmente sobre aquel lugar.

Por dentro la bodega no estaba en ruinas como la fachada, se notaba a leguas que Karin se había esforzado en restaurar ese lugar, convirtiéndolo en un lugar sobrio, apacible y acogedor, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, lo que le daba un aspecto más grande, y había dividido la bodega en dos partes, una parte con enceres y otra parte totalmente despejada, y con varios objetos para hacer deporte, Toshiro dejo escapar una suave sonrisa al ver una portería de futbol pintada en una de las paredes.

- Quítate la camisa –le ordeno Karin mientras depositaba una caja de madera sobre la camilla -

Toshiro la obedeció sin refutar, y se quito lentamente la camisa dejando al descubierto su torneado torso, pero aquello no genero ninguna reacción en Karin, en ese momento ella estaba en su papel de enfermera, centrándose únicamente en curar a su paciente, tras varios años de ayudar a su padre en su consulta curando a pacientes, había inmunizado a Karin ante la desnudez de un cuerpo masculino, la chica inspecciono con atención la herida, era profunda y con una trayectoria de entrada y salida, pero para su sorpresa la herida estaba sanando rápidamente, aun así no quería arriesgarse a una infección, Karin saco de la caja una gasa y la impregno con abundante desinfectante, después la puso con sumo cuidado sobre la herida, y sintió como el cuerpo de Toshiro se tensaba del dolor.

- Lo siento Hitsugaya-san –exclamo con suavidad- pero tengo que desinfectarte la herida.

- Tranquila… -respondió Toshiro jadeante mientras reprimía el dolor, su gigai parecía duplicar el dolor-

- Esto necesitara puntos de sutura –dictamino Karin con decisión después de desinfectar la herida- no es tan profunda como pensaba, pero aun así necesitaras puntos.

Toshiro la miro con seriedad mientras fruncía el ceño.

- No voy a ir a ningún lado para que me den puntos.

- Tsk…-se quejo Karin mientras se encogía de hombros- eres un hombre difícil ¿lo sabes no?

A Toshiro le resulto hilarante el comentario de ella, sabiendo que Karin era igual o más testaruda que el.

- Tú solo véndame y ya está –le respondió firmemente- sano más rápido que los humanos.

Karin lo miro desconfiada pero decidió hacerle caso, puso dos gasas con medicación a los dos lados de la herida, y después le puso un fuerte vendaje sobre el torso, y mientras que ella lo vendaba, Toshiro mantuvo el rostro girado hacia otro lado para que ella no le viera el rostro.

- Esperemos que no se te infecte –dijo Karin mientras sujetaba con fuerza el vendaje-

Toshiro giro el rostro, y la observo con detenimiento mientras ella revisaba que el vendaje estuviera bien puesto, la chica no paraba de sorprenderlo había actuado como toda una profesional curándole sin perder en ningún momento los nervios.

- ¿Tienes mucha práctica en esto no? –Se aventuro a preguntar Toshiro-

- Si -exclamo orgullosa- ayudo a mi padre en su clínica, por lo que estoy acostumbrada a ver heridas y a hacer curaciones –hizo una breve pausa, mientras su mirada se llenaba de tristeza- además… cuando me hieren vengo aquí a curarme, por eso tengo aquí todo esto.

Toshiro se entristeció al escuchar las palabras de Karin, de cómo la chica aceptaba sin tapujos los golpes y las palizas, sintió pena al imaginársela sentada en esa misma camilla, malherida y curándose sola sus heridas… ¿cuántas veces?...

- ¿Estás bien Hitsugaya-san? –pregunto preocupada Karin, al ver el semblante triste de el- te veo con mala cara.

- Tranquila… estoy bien, no me pasa nada –respondió mientras negaba con la cabeza- solo necesito descansar un poco.

- Si necesitas descansar ven conmigo.

Karin lo ayudo a levantarse de la camilla, y lo llevo hasta una cama que había cerca, y lo ayudo a recostarse lentamente sobre la cama, después trajo una manta y lo cubrió suavemente cuidando que quedara bien tapado.

- ¿De dónde has sacado todo esto? –Preguntó Toshiro mientras se relajaba en la mullida cama-

Karin le dedico una suave sonrisa.

- De las cosas que mi padre me manda a tirar a la basura, y el resto me lo he ido encontrando por la calle.

- Ya veo… -respondió Toshiro mientras empezaba a cerrar lentamente los ojos-

Para sorpresa de Karin, el joven se quedo profundamente dormido en menos de un minuto, Toshiro hacía mucho tiempo que no descansaba bajo techo, dormía la intemperie y encima del tejado de varias casas… y ese cansancio físico unido a la herida, hizo mella en el. Karin lo dejo durmiendo en la cama, mientras recogía el desorden de la camilla, y mientras organizaba pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer, no podía dejar a Toshiro solo y en ese estado, por lo que decidió que pasaría la noche allí, saco su móvil y le mando un escueto mensaje a Rukia, diciéndole que se iba a quedar en casa de una amiga a estudiar, así evitaría preguntas incomodas… después cogió una manta y se recostó en un sofá que estaba cerca de la cama donde dormía plácidamente Toshiro, y al cabo de un rato dormía profundamente.

La noche pasó sin novedades, y Karin se despertó asustada a la mañana siguiente, cuando sonó la alarma de su móvil, la chica se levanto de un salto del sofá, pensando que le había cogido la tarde para ir al instituto, pero cuando vio donde estaba y a Toshiro durmiendo en la cama, recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Karin se acerco a la cama para ver como estaba, puso su mano suavemente sobre la frente de él, para comprobar si tenía fiebre pero su temperatura era normal, Karin se quedo mirándolo un rato extrañada, viendo como se veía Toshiro sin el ceño fruncido y durmiendo apaciblemente, ese aspecto nuevo hizo que Karin se quedara embobada mirándolo, hasta que el sonido del hambre de su estomago la hizo reaccionar, y recordó que no tenía nada de comer, así que tendría que ir a que buscar comida… le dejo una escueta nota a Toshiro, diciéndole que volvería pronto y que la esperara, después salió corriendo hacia su casa, dispuesta a exfoliar la despensa de la familia Kurosaki… de nuevo…

* * *

Rukia estaba recostaba plácidamente sobre la cama, se acababa de levantar y aun tenia puesta su pequeña pijama de Chappy que le había regalado Matsumoto, ya que su pijama amarilla había pasado a mejor vida, cuando Matsumoto revisando su armario se la encontró, la rubia monto en cólera y la hizo trocitos, alegando que esa pijama parecía ser de una ancianita y no la de una chica joven como era ella, así que Rukia tuvo que resignarse y usar la nueva pijama, al principio se sentía incomoda, pero finalmente se había acostumbrado a ella, la pijama consistía en una pequeña camiseta esqueleto blanca con un gran Chappy rosado y unas braguitas rosadas en forma de shorts pequeños.

La morena bostezo y se desperezo estirándose como si fuera un gato, las mañanas en la casa Kurosaki eran muy tranquilas y apacibles sin nadie en casa, y aquellos momentos de soledad los aprovechaba Rukia para relajarse, ya que por las tardes estaba alerta para no quedarse a solas con Ichigo, afortunadamente Karin, siempre le ayudaba a mantener a raya al peli naranja, y sorprendentemente Ichigo aún no había hecho gala de su típico mal temperamento… justo en ese momento recordó el extraño mensaje de Karin la noche anterior, era extraño que Karin pasara la noche fuera de casa, pero Rukia confiaba en ella, por eso le sirvió como tapadera, para que su familia no se diera cuenta de su falta….

Rukia volvió a revolverse de nuevo en la cama, mientras estiraba las piernas desperezándose, cogió un libro que tenía cerca, busco la pagina que tenia señalada y se puso a leer, era una novela bizantina, sobre el romance casto de una joven plebeya con un caballero de la corte de la reina de Inglaterra, la chica disfrutaba enormemente con ese tipo de libros, siguió leyendo ávidamente hasta que llego a un momento candente de la historia, donde la plebeya le rogaba a su amante que la dejara para no su mancillar el honor de caballero, Rukia empezó a leer en voz alta los diálogos de los protagonistas mientras hacía voces actuando.

- Ya veo que no pierdes esa estúpida costumbre… -exclamo una voz aguda desde la entrada de la habitación-

- ¡WAAAAAAAAAA! –Grito asustada Rukia, mientras se sentaba bruscamente sobre la cama, dejando caer el libro sobre su regazo-

Rukia sintió como se caía el alma al suelo cuando vio a Ichigo… el chico estaba recostado contra una pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mirándola intensamente, lentamente el rostro de Rukia empezó a perder colores.

- ¿P…pe... pero… pero se puede saber… que… que haces a estas.. Horas… aquí? –pregunto Rukia tartamudeando, mientras deseaba que la tierra se la tragara-

- No he ido a la universidad esta mañana –respondió serio- tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que resolver con cierta enana…

Rukia se quedo paralizada al oír sus palabras, abrió la boca para hablar pero de sus labios no salió nada, Ichigo frunció mas el ceño al ver que ella no hablaba, así que descruzo los brazos y camino lentamente hacia la cama mientras la miraba de una manera acusatoria.

- Además… -exclamo mientras la venita de su frente se pronunciaba de manera peligrosa- ¿se puede saber qué diablos haces acostada en _**MI**_ cama y en _**MI**_ habitación?

Rukia se quedo blanca como un papel mientras miles de gotitas le surcaban el rostro, y detrás de ella se veía un osito de piedra con grandes grietas a punto de romperse.

_¨¡¿Porque diablos tenía que meterme en su habitación? –Pensó la morena desesperada- con lo bien que estaba en la habitación de Karin… pero claro… la cama de el huele tan bien… y su habitación me trae tantos recuerdos….¡estúpida! ¡Que soy una estúpida!¨_

- ¡Respóndeme maldita enana! ¿¡Qué diablos haces en mi habitación! –Insistió molesto Ichigo-

_¨¡Maldita sea! a como dé lugar tengo que huir de aquí…. ¨_

Rukia analizo rápidamente sus vías de escape, por lo puerta no podía ser puesto que Ichigo le bloqueaba el paso, su única opción posible era salir por la ventana, y sin pensárselo dos veces, se levanto de la cama con la rapidez propia de un felino dirigiéndose directa hacia la ventana… pero si ella pensaba, que Ichigo no reaccionaria al verla huir estaba muy equivocada…. El peli naranja la agarro con fuerza de un brazo deteniéndola en el acto, después uso su mano libre para agarrarla de atrás de la camisa de su pijama, y la alzo en el aire como si fuera un gato que se coge del lomo.

- ¡MALDITO SEAS! ¡SUELTAME ESTUPIDO! –Chillo Rukia con todas sus fuerzas, mientras pataleaba inútilmente en el aire-

- ¡DE ESO NADA ENANA! –le respondió con rabia- ¿¡Realmente me crees tan estúpido como para dejarte huir! ¡Llevo días y días esperando hablar contigo! así que no vas a escapar tan fácil.

- ¡ERES UN IMBECIL! –Volvió a chillar Rukia con rabia- ¡DEJAME! ¡NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO!

A Ichigo empezaron a salirle en la cabeza signos de un cabreo monumental, giro a la chica en el aire, y puso su frente contra la frente de ella mientras la mataba con la mirada.

- ¡¿PERO QUE COÑO TE HE HECHO YO? ¡PARA QUE NO QUIERAS HABLAR CONMIGO MALDITA ENANA! –La ira del peli naranja iba en aumento- ¡YO QUE SIEMPRE HE ARRIESGADO MI VIDA POR TI! ¡¿ASI ME PAGAS?

Las manos de Ichigo temblaban de la rabia, pero aquello no amilano a Rukia, que lo miro con semblante serio, mientras le clavaba una certera puñalada con sus palabras.

- Pse…. Eres un idiota y un estúpido –exclamo encogiéndose de hombros- YO NUNCA NUNCA te he pedido que me salves, eres tu el que siempre se empecina en hacerlo.

A Ichigo se le pusieron los ojos como si fueran grandes bolas de fuego, y poco a poco la cara se le fue poniendo de color rojo, mientras las venitas de la cien parecían estar a punto de estallar.

- ¡PERO SERAS! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ESO? ¡LA ESTUPIDA ERES TÚ!

- ¿YOO? -chillo Rukia con todas sus fuerzas-¡TUUU ERES EL ESTUPIDO, BAJAMEEE TE ODIO!

Rukia se las ingenio para propinarle una fuerte patada en la pantorrilla a Ichigo, el joven vio estrellitas al sentir el dolor, soltó a la morena y se llevo las manos a la zona para sobarse. *

- ¡SERAS BRUTA! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A PEGARME?

_(* N.A:. Nunca he podido comprender como los personajes masculinos anime/manga, que son extremadamente fuertes y que son capaces de destruir cualquier cosa de un solo golpe, sientan dolor cuando reciben un golpe de una chica haciéndoles daño, Ejemplo dolor por un golpe en la pantorrilla ) _

Pero Rukia no se iba a quedar parada escuchándolo quejarse, así que mientras él se sobaba la pantorrilla, corrió desesperada hacia la puerta, pero Ichigo se dio cuenta de su huida, maldijo entre dientes, la alcanzo y volvió a atraparla garrándola fuertemente del brazo, evitando su huida.

- ¡SUELTAME! –Chilló la chica mientras se retorcía tratando de soltarse- ¡ME HACES DAÑO!

Justo en ese momento apareció Kon, el león de peluche estaba escondido bajo la cama espiando a Rukia como lo hacia todas las mañanas, había tratado de mantenerse al margen cuando Ichigo apareció, pero ver sufrir a su Nee-san era imposible para él, su tierna carita de peluche tenía un mar de lagrimitas corriendo por sus mejillitas.

- ¡NEEEEEEEEE-SAAAANNNN! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas- ¡YO TE SALVARE!

El pequeño peluche dio un gran salto dirección hacia la pareja, pero antes que pudiera ¨salvar¨ a su Nee-san, Ichigo lo agarro en el aire de la cara ,y sin pensárselo dos veces lo tiro con fuerza por la ventana como si fuera una pelota.

- NOOOOoooooooo –fue lo único que se pudo oír del pobre Kon, mientras se alejaba volando fuera de la habitación-

Ichigo volvió la mirada con rabia hacia Rukia, después dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro y la arrastro hasta el armario, abrió la puerta de un golpe y la tiro dentro, después bloqueo con su cuerpo la salida encerrándola por completo.

- ¡VAS A HABLAR CONMIGO! ¡QUIERAS O NO! –Sentencio, mientras ponía los brazos en jarras-

Rukia estaba paralizada, mientras que la mirada penetrante de Ichigo hacía estragos en ella, nerviosa desvió la mirada hacia un lado y miro el fondo del armario, en ese momento se quedo boquiabierta, cuando vio como uno de sus viejos dibujos aun estaba pegado en la pared, aquel insignificante dibujo, hizo que una oleada de bonitos recuerdos se agolparan su mente… del tiempo que los dos habían vivido juntos, de las mañanas que con solo abrir la puerta del armario el estaba allí… de cuando ella había considerado su hogar aquel reducido espacio… todos aquellos recuerdos hicieron que se le pusieran los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Ichigo volvió a maldecir entre dientes exasperado por el silencio de Rukia, la chica tenia la mirada perdida y no reaccionaba a nada de lo que el hiciera o dijera, pero él no iba a darse por vencido tan fácil.

- ¿Se puede saber porque diablos actúas como si me odiaras Rukia? –Pregunto Ichigo con voz dura- dime qué diantres te he hecho para que me odies.

Rukia giro el rostro y lo miro extrañada, Ichigo creía que ella lo odiaba… pero no era odio lo que ella sentía…. Rukia estaba convencida que todo se debía, a que ella era incapaz de verlo sin recordar el incidente con Orihime… Rukia apretó los dientes mientras pensaba en que decirle… ¿pero que podía responderle? ella no podía decirle, que sabía sobre su relación con Inoue… y que además los había visto besándose…

- ¡RESPONDEME MALDITA SEA! –Chillo Ichigo con rabia, impaciente por el silencio de Rukia-

Rukia abrió la boca para hablar, pero en ese momento para desgraciada de los dos jóvenes, se escucho la voz fuerte de Isshin fuera de la habitación, aquello hizo que los dos jóvenes se quedaran petrificados.

- ¿Ichigo? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Pasa algo? –el padre de Ichigo tenía la oreja pegada en la puerta, tratando de oír si su hijo ¨estaba¨ dentro- ¿Ichigo estás ahí?

Ichigo se puso pálido como el papel, mientras que miles de gotitas pasaban por su cara, miro asustado a Rukia y volvió a ver con detenimiento la pequeña pijama que ella tenía puesta… si su padre la encontraba en esas fachas y dentro de su habitación… pensaría lo peor, varias imágenes de su padre haciendo planes de boda o contándole todo a sus hermanas, hizo que un gran escalofrío recorriera su espalda, pero tenía que calmarse y no perder los nervios, Ichigo le hizo un ademan a Rukia para que guardara silencio… tal vez su padre se aburriría de estar en la puerta y se marcharía…. Pero los mayores de miedos del peli naranja se hicieron realidad, cuando escucho como su padre lentamente giraba el pomo de la puerta, Ichigo no iba a permitir por nada del mundo que el los descubriera, así que sin pensárselo dos veces se metió dentro del armario, mientras le tapaba la boca Rukia para que no gritara, después cerro suavemente la puerta del armario sin hacer ruido.

Dentro del armario el espacio era muy reducido, y por las prisas Rukia había quedado debajo de Ichigo, mientras que el pobre Ichigo, parecía como si fuera un gato que tratan de meter a una tina llena de agua, tuvo que quitar la mano del rostro de Rukia para tratar de mantener el equilibrio y no caerle encima, Rukia por su parte estaba totalmente en shock por lo violenta de la situación se quedo totalmente inmóvil, mientras que Ichigo maldecía entre dientes tratando de mantener el equilibrio, y mientras la pareja sufría su vía crucis particular, Isshin miraba con rostro serio la habitación de Ichigo.

- Tsk… estos jóvenes de ahora –se quejo mirando la cama desorganizada de Ichigo, de golpe su cara se trastorno y se lleno de picardía- hmmm ¿me pregunto donde esconderá Ichigo las revistas porno? ¿Debajo de la cama tal vez?

Isshin se puso a cuatro patas revisando debajo la cama de Ichigo, mientras que Ichigo en el armario solo le faltaba echar espuma por la boca por los comentarios de su padre.

_- ¡Maldito viejo pervertido! –Dijo susurrando al cabo de un rato- ¡que yo no tengo de esas cosas!_

Isshin se sentó aburrido encima de la cama por no haber encontrado nada, hasta que algo llamo su atención, era el libro que Rukia antes estaba leyendo, agarro el libro y lo miro con detenimiento, mientras tanto en el armario Ichigo seguía matando a su padre mentalmente, en ese momento un leve gemido hizo que todo su mundo se viniera abajo, Ichigo bajo la mirada hacia Rukia y vio con horror, que la chica lo miraba aterrada y con la boca abierta, como si estuviera a punto de gritar, Rukia estaba pasando por un autentico infierno, si ya vivir cerca de Ichigo era difícil, tenerlo casi sobre ella hacía que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, poco a poco su respiración se fue haciendo más y más agitada, empezó a sentirse mareada, es como si estuviera a punto de perder el control, y sin poder evitarlo empezó a jadear, Ichigo se puso azul del miedo y sin perder el equilibrio le hizo señas con una mano para que se calmara, pero Rukia no reaccionaba siguió jadeando, Ichigo maldijo entre dientes y a riesgo de perder el equilibrio bajo un poco la cabeza y le susurro suavemente al oído.

_- Shhh… por favor… no grites… por favor…_

Rukia dejo de jadear, Ichigo levanto bruscamente la cabeza y sin ver a Rukia giro el rostro hacia un lado, no quería que la joven viera su rostro… cuando le susurro al oído, la esencia de Rukia lo embriago por completo haciéndolo enloquecer, Ichigo cerro fuertemente los ojos mientras pensaba en la forma que ¨mataría¨ a su padre… y mientras tanto, Isshin había acabado de leer todo el prologo del libro, sus ojos se habían transformado en dos grandes corazones, a Isshin le encantaban las novelas románticas, abrazo con fuerza el libro y se tiro con ganas sobre la cama de Ichigo, después abrió el libro y se puso a leer en voz alta, aquello hizo que su hijo en el armario se quedara destruido.

- _¡Pero será…! –Se quejo Ichigo en voz baja- ¡¿¡Porque diablos no se va de mi habitación? ¡Y ahora tiene el morro de ponerse a leer! ¡Yo lo mato! ¡Lo mato!_

Ichigo giro el rostro y miro a Rukia… la chica ya no estaba roja… estaba morada, la situación era insostenible, Ichigo ya no sabía qué hacer pensó que si le daba más espacio, ella se tranquilizaría, así que elevo un poco mas su cuerpo… pero fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad… aquello solo empeoro las cosas, cuando sus ojos le traicionaron cuando bajo la mirada y vio perfectamente el torneado cuerpo de Rukia debajo de el, se veía tan hermosa, su pequeño cuerpo era perfecto… los ojos de Ichigo bailaron sobre las delicadas curvas que se dejaban ver a través del pequeño pijama… El joven estaba disfrutando de la vista, hasta que un intenso dolor en la entrepierna lo hizo doblarse del dolor, Rukia se las había arreglado para darle un rodillazo cuando vio como la estaba mirando, Ichigo tuvo que hacer milagros para evitar gritar y no caerse, pequeñas lagrimitas asomaron de sus ojos, mientras se mordía el labio inferior reprimiendo el dolor.

- _¡¿Pero porque diablos me pegas? –Le riño susurrando cuando recupero el aliento-_

- ¡_No… no me mires así pervertido! –Respondió Rukia defendiéndose- ¡No me gusta!_

Ichigo la miro incrédulo, y actuó como siempre hacía cuando se sentía atacado por ella.

_- ¿Yo? ¿Pero tú de qué vas? ¿En serio crees que una enana como tú me excita? ¡Si tienes el cuerpo de una niña!_

Rukia abrió la boca indignada para responderle pero no pudo, ella siempre se había sentido orgullosa de su cuerpo, pero estaba claro, que ella no podía equipararse en cuerpo a Inoue, Inoue tenía un buen par de razones, que hacían que los hombres se volvieran locos por ella, muchas veces cuando iban las dos juntas, Rukia veía como los hombres se comportaban como niños cuando veían pasar a Inoue, lentamente el rostro de Rukia paso de la indignación a la tristeza, y aquello sorprendió a Ichigo… aquello no era normal, lo que más le gustaba de sus ¨peleas¨ con Rukia, era ver como ella reaccionaba ante sus provocaciones, pero esta vez el resultado fue desconcertante, lo que hizo que se produjera un silencio incomodo…

Ichigo miro de reojo el rostro de Rukia, y vio que estaba mirando para otro lado… y como si estuviera aconsejado por sus instintos más primarios, el joven bajo la mirada nuevamente aprovechando que ella no lo miraba, y miro con detenimiento la delicada silueta de Rukia… recordó todas aquellas solitarias noches en la vela pensando en ella, o cuando se despertaba en medio de la noche ávido de ella… de tenerla cerca hacerla suya, y poder volver realidad todas sus fantasías y sueños… aquellos sueños que tanto lo perturbaban haciendo estragos en su cuerpo… Ella sin saberlo se había convertido en el objeto de sus más oscuras pasiones… y ahora en una ironía del destino… allí estaba ella, justo debajo de él y con ese pequeño pijama… parecía como si fuera otro de sus sueños… pero esta vez, ella era real… solo le bastaría mover una mano y tocarla… Y sin poder evitarlo el cuerpo de Ichigo empezó a llegar a sus límites, estar tan cerca de Rukia le paso finalmente factura….

- ¡_Se puede saber porque vuelves a mirarme así! –le riño incomoda al descubrirlo viéndola de nuevo con esa mirada extraña… parecía como si la estuviera desvistiendo con la mirada-_

Ichigo se sobresalto al escucharla y volvió a mirarla a la cara más roja que un tomate.

_- Shhhhhh no seas burra... ¡no hables tan duro que nos oirá mi padre!_

- ¡ENTONCES NO ME MIRES MAS ASI! –Chillo ella en voz alta-

Ichigo sintió el peligro inminente de verse descubierto, y sin dudarlo callo a Rukia poniéndole su mano con firmeza sobre la boca, después centro su atención en escuchar con atención a su Padre, por si había oído chillar a la chica, pero lo que escucho aumento su instinto asesino de matar a su padre, Isshin lloraba a moco tendido por el libro, sobre la cabeza del peli naranja cayo una gran gota.

_- ¡¿Porqué todo me tiene que pasar a mi? -se quejo- ¡A ver si acaba de una puñetera vez y se va!_

Fue entonces cuando Ichigo, sintió un intenso dolor en la mano, Rukia estaba mordiéndole la mano que el tenia sobre su boca, el chico retiro la mano velozmente.

_- ¿¡PERO PORQUE DIABLOS ME MUERDES? _

_- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! –Chillo de nuevo- ¡YA NO AGUANTO MAS! ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA MIO!_

Rukia estaba en sus límites, ya no podía aguantar más esa situación tan extraña, su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse extraño sintiéndolo tan cerca, quería salir de allí a como diera lugar sin importarle las consecuencias, así que empezó a retorcerse como si fuera un gusano tratando de escapar, Ichigo volvió a maldecir entre dientes mientras trataba de detenerla, pero se quedo paralizado cuando escucho la voz de su padre.

- ¿De dónde provienen esos ruidos? –Preguntó Isshin, dejando de lado su amena lectura-

Ichigo se quedo de piedra su estúpido padre había escuchado algo… y el podía escuchar como su padre estaba caminando por la habitación, buscando de donde provenía dicho ruido, y para mayor desgracia del peli naranja, Rukia parecía importarle un bledo que los descubrieran, porque volvía a moverse como un gusano tratando de escapar, así que Ichigo opto por la opción más rápida y radical, se dejo caer por completo sobre Rukia, poniendo su cuerpo encima del suyo, aquello hizo que la chica, se quedara paralizada al momento sin saber qué hacer, Ichigo giro el rostro y se quedo sorprendido al ver la cara de Rukia a pocos centímetros de el… tanto que podía sentir la respiración de ella abanicándole el rostro, aquello solo empeoro el ya deplorable estado de Ichigo.

Rukia abrió los ojos como platos, estaba totalmente en shock, pero su estado de shock no era por el peso de Ichigo, si no era por otra cosa… lo que pasaba es que sentía algo muy duro sobre su vientre, Rukia miro asustada a Ichigo al ver su rostro, giro bruscamente la mirada y cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de contenerse, en esos momentos Rukia recordó lo que le habían enseñado tiempo atrás…

Cuando Rukia estaba en la academia shinigami, había una clase que todas las chicas odiaban era la de Comportamiento y pureza del espíritu, la profesora de esa clase era una anciana Shinigami, que impartía lecciones sobre comportamiento, y sobre lo que se esperaba de cualquier mujer Shinigami, algunos de los temarios de esa clase eran sobre sexualidad… pero aquella profesora en lugar de enseñarles, lo que hacía era aterrar a las chicas llenándolas de tabús y miedos injustificados y sin fundamento sobre el sexo… tanto habían afectado aquellas clases a Rukia, que la chica se había prometido a sí misma, que no iba a permitir que ningún hombre le arruinara su vida…

Los ojos de Rukia empezaron a abrirse más y más… era imposible que eso que estuviera sintiendo, fuera lo que su profesora tantas veces les había machacado que les desgraciaría la vida… Se hizo un gran silencio sepulcral en la habitación, Rukia paralizada por lo que sentía, Ichigo pensando en cosas horribles para que su terrible problema bajara, y rogando que Rukia no lo matara… también pensaba en lo que le haría a su padre después de esto…. Lo que ignoraba el peli naranja, era que Isshin había estado actuando todo el tiempo, haciendo ruidos a propósito cuando escuchaba voces… Su padre había estado sentado en la cama todo el tiempo y con la mirada fija en el armario… Isshin dibujo una gran sonrisa en sus labios llena de picardía, al escuchar como el ruido del armario había desparecido por completo, se levanto de la cama y dijo en voz alta.

- Vayaaa pues parece que si son ratones -dijo con tono serio- es un problema muy muy serio, tendré que ir al centro a comprar mata-ratas, y ya de paso aprovechare para visitar a la señora Tomoe, para ver como sigue después de la operación.

Con esas palabras, Isshin quería que su hijo supiera que se iba a ir de la casa por varias horas, después hizo una ademan con la mano despidiéndose y salió de la habitación con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, cerró la puerta de la habitación de un portazo, y después saco un cigarrillo del bolsillo, lo encendió y dio una profunda calada, mientras miraba de reojo la puerta.

- Suerte hijo… la necesitaras. –se puso el cigarrillo en la boca y se fue silbando alegremente-

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ichigo… el peli naranja suspiro aliviado por la marcha de su padre, pero todo su mundo se colapso de nuevo cuando escucho a Rukia.

- I… I… Ichi… Ichi... go… ¿que… que… es… eso…?.

Ichigo giro el rostro y vio la cara amoratada de Rukia que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos gigantes, la cara del chico palideció al momento… sabia a lo que ella se refería…. El joven se levanto suavemente del cuerpo de Rukia liberándola,.

- Yo.. Yo… yo.. No.. Es.. Que… es… lo… que.. Piensas… -las palabras salieron a cuenta gotas de su boca- lo siento… lo siento…

Aquello hizo que Rukia se convirtiera en roca y llena de grietas, mientras que por su mente volaban miles de caras de su anciana maestra, llamándola impúdica, lasciva, mujer de mala calaña y muchas más cosas terribles, Ichigo sintió como un peligro inminente se cernía sobre él, así que abrió el armario y salió con sumo cuidado.

- Ru… Rukia? ¿Estás bien?... –preguntó tartamudeando-

Rukia al escuchar sus palabras, se sentó lentamente dentro del armario, se quedo callada un instante mientras terminaba de procesar lo que le había pasado, y cuando lo comprendió su ira estallo…. Su cuerpo entero se lleno de llamas como si fuera una tea ardiente.

- ¡YO TE MATO! ¡TENDRAS QUE RESPONDER POR LO QUE ME HAS HECHO! ¡MALDITO IDIOTA!

En un segundo la habitación de Ichigo se hizo pedazos por el ataque de ira de Rukia, después de la destrucción causada por la chica, esta cogió a Ichigo por el cuello y empezó zarandear el cuerpo chamuscado de Ichigo, mientras que el estaba en el suelo con el alma saliéndole por la boca, pero si Ichigo pensaba que sus desgracias no podían ser peores…. Se equivocaba la guinda del pastel fue cuando escucho la voz de Karin.

- ¿Ni-chan?... ¿Rukia-Chan?

Ichigo abrió los ojos como si fuera una lechuza, y vio a su hermana que miraba a la extraña pareja… Ichigo después de la explosión estaba casi sin ropa, y Rukia estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él con su pequeña mini pijama, y en una posición un tanto extraña, Ichigo comprendió al instante que su hermana podía pensar mal y la miro asustado.

- Esto… esto no es lo que parece Karin… ¡esto no es lo que parece! –se defendió tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible, mientras movía las manos frenéticamente negando-

Pero aquellas palabras no convencieron a Karin, miro a su hermano desconcertada después miro a Rukia, y vio que la chica la miraba impotente y con lagrimitas en los ojos, y Karin en ese momento pensó lo peor…

- ¿¡PERO QUE LE HAS HECHO A RUKIA! ¡NICHAN ESTUPIDO!

- ¡NO LE HECHO NADA! –chillo defendiéndose-

- ¡MIENTES! –Chillo Rukia con todas sus fuerzas, mientras lo zarandeaba brutalmente- ¡TUUU HAS MANCILLADO MI HONOR! ¡AHORA NUNCA PODRE CASARME!

A Karin casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo al escuchar a Rukia… algo muy muy malo le había hecho su hermano… para que la morena no pudiera casarse…. Rápidamente por la mente de Karin pasaron las imágenes de Rukia embarazada y llorando a moco tendido.

- ¡MALDITA ENANA MENTIROSA! –chillo el indignado mirando a Rukia atónito- ¡QUE DIABLOS DE HONOR! ¡SI NO TE HE HECHO NADA!

Ichigo se callo al instante cuando sintió como si miles de cuchillos se le clavaran en el cuerpo, giro el rostro y vio que su hermana lo miraba con su típica mirada de mala leche, mientras que un gran aura roja la rodeaba.

- ¡¿PERO COMO HAS PODIDO NICHAN? –Chillo Karin con rabia- ¡¿COMO HAS PODIDO HACERLE ESO?

En ese momento Karin se unió a Rukia, y entre las dos zarandearon al pobre Ichigo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, pero la paciencia de Ichigo tenía sus límites… y ya no pudo aguantar más, se levanto del suelo sin vacilar y las dos chicas cayeron al suelo, después se enfrento a las dos chicas.

- ¡IROS AL INFERNO A LAS DOS! ¡QUE NO HE HECHO NADA!

Rukia empezó a llorar a moco tendido desconsolada, al pensar lo que su hermano le diría cuando lo supiera, y mientras tanto Karin trataba de consolarla.

- ¡Tienes que responder por lo que has hecho a Rukia Ni-chan! –Exclamo Karin reprochándole a su hermano su actitud-

- ¡QUE NO LE HICE NADA! ¡¿COMO DIANTRES TENGO QUE EXPLICARTELO?

- Y yo… ahora… como se lo diré a mi hermano… -exclamo Rukia entre sollozos- otra vez… otra vez… lo he defraudado…

En ese momento en la mente de Ichigo, apareció Byakuya destrozándolo con su mirada asesina y apuntándole con su espada, después a sus espaldas aparecían miles de espadas flotantes, indicando que estaba a punto de atacarlo con su Senbonzakura, Byakuya soltaba su espada y esta desaparecía incrustándose en el suelo… Ichigo trago saliva y un sudor frio corrió por su espalda.

- ¡Maldita sea! –Se quejo llevándose las manos a la cabeza- ¡¿Pero qué diablos he hecho yo para merecer este castigo?

Karin miro a Rukia con tristeza, se levanto del suelo y la ayudo a levantarse.

- Ven conmigo Rukia-chan –exclamo resignada Karin, ante la tozudez de su hermano- en tu estado no puedes estar así.

Ichigo bajo las manos y miro aterrado a su hermana.

- ¿PERO EN QUE ESTADO?

Karin miro a su hermano matándolo con la mirada.

- ¡CALLATE NICHAN ESTUPIDO! ¡NO VES QUE PUEDE ESTAR EMBARAZADA!

Ichigo se quedo de piedra y destruido ante el racionamiento de su hermana… en ese momento varias imágenes pixeladas aparecieron en su cabeza, y entendió al momento a lo que Karin se refería.

- P.. Pe…pero.. Pero –trato de razonar, pero no pudo y estallo en gritos- ¡¿QUE DIABLOS CREES QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?

Karin movió la cabeza de un lado para otro mientras suspiraba con fuerza, después miro a Rukia e ignoro por completo a su hermano.

- Ven conmigo Rukia… -exclamo resignada- yo cuidare de mi sobrino, no te preocupes.

Rukia al escuchar sus palabras se abrazo a ella y lloro a moco tendido, llorando por su honor perdido… después las dos chicas salieron lentamente de lo que quedaba de la habitación, dejando a Ichigo con un cabreo monumental y gritando a pulmón entero proclamando su inocencia, al cabo de un rato Ichigo dejo de gritar y cayó de rodillas, mientras volvía a llevarse las manos a la cabeza, pensando en el embrollo que se había metido, y de cómo se las ingeniaría para salir de ese problema, y para colmo de males… una incómoda voz lo saco definitivamente de sus casillas.

- Tsk… Ichigo… –exclamo Kon mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recostaba contra el marco de lo que quedaba de la ventana- ¿porque le hiciste eso a Rukia-chan?…

Ichigo miro a Kon…. Era lo unico que le faltaba… el joven se levanto hecho una furia y agarro al peluche por la cabeza, después lo lanzó fuera de su habitación como si tratara de un lanzador de beisbol, mientras gritaba.

-¡DEJARMEEE EN PAZZZZ! IROS A TOMAR A TODOS POR EL **** QUE OS DEN!

* * *

Karin ayudo a Rukia en sentarse en su cama, después le trajo un vaso de agua y se la dio, la pobre chica se la bebió de un solo trago.

- ¿Estás bien Rukia-chan? –Preguntó Karin con tristeza al cabo de un rato-

Rukia asintió con la cabeza, mientras dejaba escapar pequeños sollozos.

- ¿Puedes contarme lo que paso? –Preguntó suavemente Karin-

Rukia asintió con la cabeza, y empezó a contarle a Karin sobre lo que había pasado, varias veces tuvo que parar por el llanto, pero cuando acabo su relato Karin la miraba asombrada.

- Eh… emm esto… a ver si te entendido… -exclamo Karin tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para no sentirse estúpida- … Sentiste algo duro de mi hermano… ¿cuando estaba encima de tuyo?

Rukia se llevo las manos a la cara, mientras asentía con la cabeza y volvía a estallar en sollozos.

- ¡Ahora nuncaaa podre casarme! –Exclamo la morena destruida- ¡¿Y qué le diré a mi hermano?

Karin miraba incrédula a Rukia… no podía creer que el grado de conocimientos de la shinigami, sobre el sexo fuera tan paupérrimo.

- A.. Ver… -exclamo Karin, mientras se frotaba la cien con los dedos- ¿pero mi hermano…. te…. Te metió algo?

Rukia bajo las manos de la cabeza y la miro aterrada

- ¿METERME ALGO? ¡QUE DICES!

Karin dejo escapar un laaargo suspiro, mientras se llevaba la otra mano a la cíen y trataba de pensar con claridad… tenía que ayudar a Rukia no podía dejarla en ese estado de desinformación… pero… cómo iba a explicarle lo que realmente había pasado… Karin no había tenido aún su primera relación… pero ella sí que tenía conocimientos sobre la materia, en el colegio habían tenido clases, y su padre se las había ingeniado para dejarles montones de libros al alcance de sus manos sobre el tema…. En ese momento una idea apareció en la mente de Karin, salió de la habitación rápidamente y volvió al cabo de un rato, con uno de los libros de su padre, era un libro didáctico y con imágenes sobre sexualidad.

- Quiero que leas esto –exclamo Karin, mientras dejaba el libro sobre el regazo de Rukia-

- ¿Qué es esto? –pregunto Inocentemente Rukia, mientras miraba la portada que era de una pareja de jóvenes abrazados y con corazoncitos atrás de ellos-

- Si lo lees entenderás lo que ha pasado…

- ¿Eh? –Exclamo de nuevo inocente Rukia-

- Yo… yo no puedo explicarte…. –el rostro de Karin se sonrojo, al imaginarse explicándole a la morena sobre ¨esas¨ cosas- lo… lo mejor es que lo leas… así sabrás que no ha pasado nada…

Rukia la miro perpleja, bajo la mirada al libro y lo abrió, y justo la primera página había una imagen de la misma pareja de la portada pero sin ropa, Rukia se puso de todos los colores, al ver la terrorífica cosa del hombre, que tanto les había advertido su profesora…

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOO NOOOO –grito Rukia mientras tiraba al suelo el libro-

Karin dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro, recogió el libro del suelo y se lo dio de nuevo.

- Tienes que leerlo Rukia… -exclamo resignada- yo lo siento, pero no puedo explicarte esto…. Para mí es muy muy difícil… por eso te pido que lo leas… Por favor… hazlo por mí…

Pero Rukia no la escuchaba tenía las manos puestas sobre la cara, mientras que aun trataba de borrar la horrible imagen de su mente.

- Por favor Rukia… -tercio de nuevo Karin- mira… yo te dejare a solas para que puedas leer sin problemas…. Y yo… volveré más tarde… y responderé a todas tus dudas… no se qué te habrán enseñado antes… pero te han enseñado mal… por eso este libro te abrirá los ojos, por favor… léelo hazlo por mí…

Rukia retiro lentamente las manos del rostro y miro avergonzada a Karin… Rukia hubiera dado lo que fuera, por no tener que leer ese libro… Pero Karin se veía sincera… y ella sabía que la chica no la engañaría… así que sobreponiéndose a su vergüenza trago saliva y asintió suavemente con la cabeza, tendría que hacer un esfuerzo faraónico para poder leer ese libro… pero justo en ese momento recordó que Ichigo aún seguía en casa.

- I… Ichigo…. –exclamo asustada- no... No me dejes sola… no

- Tranquila, yo me encargare de mi hermano –la tranquilizo Karin con una sonrisa- te prometo que no te molestara.

Rukia la miro incrédula, pero la sonrisa y confianza de Karin la tranquilizaron, le devolvió la sonrisa y suspiro con fuerza mientras se armaba de valor para empezar a leer, Karin se tranquilizo al verla tranquila, después salió de la habitación sin despedirse, tenía que hablar con su hermano, para advertirle que dejara en paz a Rukia, camino decidida hasta la habitación de él y, allí se lo encontró sentado sobre los restos de su cama con las manos en la cabeza, tratando de entender aun lo que había pasado.

- Ni-chan… -exclamo Karin entre la risa y la pena-

Ichigo retiro las manos de la cabeza y miro a su hermana de nuevo, maldijo entre dientes su mala suerte, mientras que pensaba que hermana había vuelto para seguir martirizándolo.

- ¿Que quieres ahora Karin? –Preguntó con voz aguda- ¿Vienes otra vez para martirizarme?

- No… –exclamó Karin, mientras negaba con la cabeza- Vengo para pedirte un favor.

- ¿Favor? –pregunto Ichigo sin entender-

- Necesito que dejes a Rukia-chan tranquila durante todo el día….

- ¡PERO QUE NO LE HICE NADA! –Volvió a chillar Ichigo- ¡¿QUE DIABLOS TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE ME ENTIENDAS?

Karin dejo escapar una gran carcajada, mientras pensaba en lo mal que lo estaba pasando su hermano.

- ¡NO TE RIAS DE MI! –Grito Ichigo impotente con ira e indignación-

- Lo... siento… -respondió Karin tratando de contener la risa- por favor… hazme caso… tienes que darle tiempo a Rukia-chan, para entender lo que ha pasado… por eso necesito que no la molestes…

Ichigo la miro sin entender, Karin desvió la mirada hacia un lado, mientras que sus mejillas se ponían rojas como tomates.

- Rukia… me lo ha dicho todo… -la voz le temblaba- lo que pasa… es que ella… ella no sabe nada de … las … relaciones… de… tu… tú ya sabes… que….

Karin era extremadamente reservada, y tener que hablar de sexo con su hermano era algo inimaginable para ella, en ese momento Ichigo lo entendió todo y se puso también rojo como un tomate, abrió la boca para hablar pero no pudo, los dos hermanos se quedaron como si fueran bombillas de navidad, y sin saber que decir… pero Karin no podía perder más tiempo tenía que llevarle algo de comer a Toshiro, así que se sobrepuso a su vergüenza y miro a su hermano con determinación.

- ¿Lo harías por mi Ni-chan?

Ichigo la miro aun rojo y asintió con la cabeza sin poderle decir nada más.

- Perfecto –exclamo Karin, después se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la salida de la habitación-

- Yo… yo no quería hacerle daño…. –exclamo Ichigo con hondo pesar-

Karin se detuvo y le respondió a su hermano sin girarse.

- Lo sé…

Después salió de la habitación dirección a la cocina, esperaba que cuando volviera, Rukia hubiera leído el libro y comprendiera realmente lo que había pasado.

* * *

Toshiro se despertó lentamente después de un largo y reparador sueño, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien, llevaba semanas durmiendo a la intemperie y dormir bajo techo y cómodo, era algo fuera de lo común para él en el mundo mortal, se sentó lentamente y se llevo las manos al vendaje que Karin le había hecho la noche anterior y empezó a quitárselo, justo en ese momento escucho la voz de Karin.

- ¡Quieto! ¡Que haces Hitsugaya-san!

La chica corrió hasta él y le detuvo las manos cogiéndolo con fuerza de las muñecas, Toshiro miro a la preocupada joven un tanto atónito por su actitud protectora.

- No pasa nada Kurosaki, tranquila. –Dijo tratando de tranquilizarla- seguramente la herida ya ha sanado.

- ¡No! ¡Aun no te puedes quitar el vendaje!

Toshiro la miro un tanto divertido, le dedico una mirada extraña a Karin y le contesto.

- Entonces, si no me crees, compruébalo por ti misma.

Karin lo miro sin comprender, así que con cuidado empezó a retirar el vendaje, quitándolo por completo y miro aterrada como la herida estaba prácticamente curada.

- Pero… ¿Como puede ser? –preguntó atónita-

Toshiro le dedico una suave sonrisa.

- Soy un shinigami ¿lo has olvidado? No soy mortal y mi gigai se cura más rápido que un cuerpo humano, te lo dije antes.

Karin miraba la herida atónita, era cierto que él se lo había dicho antes

- Ya veo... pero aun así no me fio –exclamo aún incrédula- te voy a poner otro vendaje.

Toshiro hizo una mueca, sabía que el otro vendaje no le hacía falta… pero no quería ser desagradecido con ella, así que asintió de mala gana con la cabeza, Karin hizo que se sentara en la cama y empezó a ponerle el nuevo vendaje, termino de poner el vendaje y se sentó frente a él, mientras ponía la grapa que cerraba el vendaje.

- Listo ya esta, con esto no se moverá.

Justo en ese momento se hizo un silencio incomodo, y en ese momento la cruda realidad golpeo a Karin dejándola prácticamente K.O., cuando vio a Toshiro con otros ojos… con los de una chica adolecente, y no con los ojos de una enfermera, su mirada se centro el torso desnudo de Toshiro, el torso del joven capitán era de escándalo, sus músculos estaban tonificados pero sin llegar al exceso, haciendo que su cuerpo se viera en armonía… era casi como tener a un adonis sentado en su cama…. Karin trago saliva al pensar, que ella después dormiría en esa misma cama… Karin bajo rápidamente la mirada tratando de pensar en otra cosa, pero para Toshiro el repentino cambio de actitud de Karin no paso desapercibido.

- ¿Pasa algo Karin? –preguntó Toshiro mientras se acercaba un poco a Karin y bajaba la cabeza tratando de ver el rostro de Karin -

Karin levanto el rostro y sus ojos se encontraron, y pareció como si el tiempo se detuviera, los dos chicos se quedaron mirándose en silencio sin decirse nada, Karin estaba mirando esos hermosos ojos azules que la miraban intensamente… sus ojos parecían que fueran agua, un agua en la que Karin se estaba ahogando... y por otra parte Toshiro miraba abrumado el hermoso rostro de ella, sus ojos de golpe se centraron en el tenue brillo de labios de Karin, la chica tenia puesto un brillo que Matsumoto le había regalado, era muy suave pero resaltaba enormemente sus delicados y bonitos labios… Toshiro nunca antes se había fijado tanto en los labios de una chica, pero parecía como si fueran un imán… en ese momento, una gran luz de emergencia se encendió en la mente de Toshiro, giro la cabeza bruscamente para otro lado y se incorporo rápidamente, dándole la espalda a Karin.

- Lo mejor será que me vaya. –Dijo con seriedad-

La chica al escuchar las palabras se sobresalto, se levanto de la silla preocupada por si había hecho algo que molestara al joven.

- No te vayas… no puedes irte aun… -exclamo Karin casi susurrando sin saber que decir- no… no no puedo dejarte irte así aún herido…

- ¿Herido? –Pregunto un tanto divertido, y se dio la vuelta para ver el rostro de la chica- ¿No ves que ya estoy casi curado?

- Casi… no del todo…

- Karin… en serio, ya no hace falta que te preocupes mas por mí.

La chica lo miro con tristeza, Toshiro se sintió mal al ver su rostro ¿pero qué podía hacer?, el siempre había sido muy independiente, y que siempre había luchado para no ser una carga para nadie…

- No entiendo, porque no te quedas… –dijo finalmente Karin con tristeza- yo solo quiero estar segura que tu herida se cure bien… además Rangiku-chan me dijo, que en el mundo mortal duermes normalmente sobre el techo de una casa…. ¿Es eso cierto?

Toshiro maldijo entre dientes la lengua suelta de Matsumoto, la rubia solo le causaba dolores de cabeza.

- Es cierto... –afirmo con desgano-

- ¡Lo sabia! –exclamo Karin con fuerza- ¡Y aun así dices que te quieres ir! ¡NO! ¡NO puedes dormir a la intemperie! ¡Eso es malo para tu salud!

Toshiro frunció el ceño, mientras recordaba las broncas de Matsumoto, cuando esta insistía en tratarlo como un crio pequeño diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer.

- No me trates como si fuera un crio Karin…. –dijo amenazante-

Karin lo miro un tanto sorprendida por sus palabras.

- No seas tonto Hitsugaya-san, no te estoy tratando como un crio, pero entiende que no puedes ir por la vida así, en cualquier momento puedes enfermar por dormir a la intemperie… -Karin bajo el tono de su voz, y hablo con el corazón- y si no tienes donde vivir… yo puedo… puedo cederte este lugar…

Karin termino la frase aún sorprendida por sus palabras, mientras que Toshiro la miraba sorprendido, la chica realmente se veía preocupada por el… pero lo que él no podía acabar de comprender, era porque ella se tomaba tantas molestias por solo por ayudarlo…

- ¿Por qué haces esto Karin? –Preguntó sin tapujos-

- ¿Eh? –Exclamó incrédula-

- Preocuparte por mí ¿porque lo haces?

Karin se quedo sin palabras, no sabía que decirle.

- Yo… yo no quiero… que … que estés mal… quiero que estés bien Hitsugaya-san… estoy segura… estoy segura que Rangiku-chan… estaría más tranquila si sabe que estas bien….

Toshiro dejo de fruncir el ceño, mientras un extraño sentimiento se apoderaba de él, al escuchar que los motivos de la chica, eran únicamente por la amistad que la unía a Matsumoto, dejo escapar un suave suspiro, mientras sopesaba el ofrecimiento de Karin, miro de reojo a la chica que lo miraba expectante esperando su respuesta, el aun tenía muchas cosas que quería saber de ella… muchas preguntas que quería hacerle, y si aceptaba quedarse… tal vez podría hablar con ella y compartir información… además tendría un lugar donde dormir.

- Está bien me quedare –exclamo decidido- pero a cambio quiero información.

- ¿Información? –Preguntó extrañada Karin mientras levantaba una ceja-

- Quiero que me digas cómo has podido acabar con ese Hollow, y de dónde has obtenido ese poder.

Karin abrió la boca de la sorpresa, Toshiro le estaba pidiendo mucho… frunció el ceño y puso los brazos en jarra.

- ¿Me estas chantajeando Hitsugaya-san? –Preguntó con brusquedad-

- Piensa lo que quieras Karin. –le respondió con dureza-

Karin abrió aun más la boca por la sorpresa.

- Tienes mucha cara Hitsugaya-san –dijo altaneramente- ¿Que será lo próximo? ¿Tendré que pagarte por tu gloriosa presencia?

La venita de la cabeza del peli blanco se inflamo de manera peligrosa, y sin pensárselo dos veces, busco su camisa se la puso y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, pero se detuvo en seco, cuando Karin se interpuso en su camino poniéndose frente a él.

- ¡TIEMPO MUERTO! –Exclamo Karin mientras ponía las manos como si fuera un árbitro de futbol-

Toshiro levanto la cabeza altivamente, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en ella, Karin bajo las manos mientras contaba hasta diez mentalmente para no matarlo.

- ¿Siempre eres tan testarudo? –preguntó molesta-

Pero el no contesto, se quedo en silencio mirándola.

- En serio Hitsugaya-san, no quiero que te vayas, pero tampoco quiero que me obligues a contarte algo que no quiero… tiene que haber un término medio… además no es justo que solo yo te de información, yo también quiero saber cosas que seguro tu sabes…

Toshiro frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en sus palabras, sabía que Karin le estaba ofreciendo su refugio de manera desinteresada, y que no iba a lograr sacar nada de ella de esa manera… maldijo entre dientes y después dejo escapar un gran suspiro, mientras por primera vez en su vida, cedía ante una chica humana para ponerse a su nivel.

- Entonces, hagamos un intercambio de información –puntualizo- yo te contare algo que tú quieras saber, y tú a cambio me contaras lo que yo quiera saber.

Karin lo miro atónita y pensó rápidamente en su oferta… visto de esa manera no sonaba tan mal… eso sí, ella tendría que dar para recibir… y no estaba tan segura de querer compartir algunas cosas con el…. Pero en la balanza eran más las ventajas que los contras.

- Está bien Hitsugaya-san –respondió al cabo de un rato- solo espero que recuerdes, que tendrás que responderme a lo que yo quiera.

- Lo mismo te digo –exclamo Toshiro, mientras se cruzaba de brazos- no podrás negarte a contarme lo que yo quiera saber.

Karin lo miro con ceño fruncido, mientras un escalofrío cruzaba por su espalda… no podía imaginarse, el tipo de cosas que él quisiera saber de ella… y justo en ese momento, Karin se sorprendió por el sonido del estomago de Toshiro, haciendo que él se pusiera colorado por la vergüenza.

- No.. No es lo que… que parece… -exclamo avergonzado tratando de disimular y mantener su imagen de persona perfecta-

Karin empezó a reírse sin tapujos, haciendo que el peli blanco se pusiera más rojo aun.

- ¡NO TE RIAS! –se quejo molesto-

Pero Karin no podía parar de reír, el gran Toshiro Hitsugaya también podía sufrir de hambre…

- Lo siento –exclamo mientras se secaba las lagrimas de risa- te he traído algo de comer.

- ¡No hace falta! –Respondió altivamente-

- Pues eso no es lo que dice tu estomago –exclamo divertida-

Karin camino hasta la comida que había traído, dejando a sus espaldas a Toshiro que la miraba con su típica mirada asesina y mas rojo que un tomate, iba a decirle de nuevo que no hacía falta, pero se quedo callado cuando volvió a sentir el hambre en su estomago, así que prefirió callarse, e ir a ver que le había traído la chica, y se quedo sin palabras al ver la cantidad de comida, miro a la chica sorprendido.

- Estabas segura que me iba a quedar…

Karin lo miro con picardía mientras sonreía suavemente, Toshiro no pudo contestarle nada, la sonrisa de la chica tenía un efecto extraño en el, que lo llenaba de bienestar y paz… Toshiro esbozo una leve sonrisa, al pensar que tal vez quedarse en ese lugar no sería tan mala idea después de todo…

* * *

Bueno como bien comentaba antes, me he dado un largo descanso de escribir, para meditar sobre este fanfic, agradezco mucho todas las muestras de apoyo y comprensión, entiendo que no soy perfecta y que no soy del todo buena como quisiera, pero lo importante es que lo siga intentando, espero mejorar día a día sin importar lo que pase, además prefiero tratarlo a no estar después pensando, en lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera seguido, por todo esto espero que sepáis perdonar el bajonazo, pero ahora estoy mucho mejor y con las pilas puestas :D.

Sobre el capítulo, como he tardado tanto en escribir le incluido una gran parte del siguiente capítulo a modo de compensación jejeje, y ufffff lo he reescrito mil veces… la parte del armario ha sido caótica para escribir, y espero que no haya quedado demasiado cargada, también he de decir, que en un principio era mucho mas lemon, pero lo he suavizado al pensar que Ichigo, no podría llegar tan lejos con Rukia de momento… también me reí mucho con la parte de la confusión… pobre Ichigo… animalito XD. Sobre Karin y Toshiro también le cambiado muchas cosas… vamos a ver como sigue avanzando el fanfic :D, ya que tengo planeadas nuevas modificaciones.

Himeangi me alegra que te guste mi fic, gracias por los ánimos :).

Myri Weasley28, siento que estés tan estresada :(, aunque me imagino que mi stress del trabajo, no debe ser nada parecido al tuyo :(, como bien dije antes, sopesando las cosas malas con las cosas buenas de escribir, son más las buenas que las malas, con lo cual tratare de esforzarme un poco más, y si no lo logro, por lo menos se que lo estoy intentando :), también el tiempo sin escribir me ha servido para ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, y volver con mas ánimos a escribir, tengo que seguir adelante mi horrografia (ortografía) me lo agradecerá jajajaja, también me alegro mucho leer tu opinión sobre mi fanfic, yo también he leído varios fanfics de esta pareja, pero siempre me ha dado la impresión de que faltaba algo, y eso fue lo que impulso a escribirlo, y sobre el fanfic pues Seelee no ha salido en este capítulo… saldrá en el próximo y habrán sorpresas… jejeje… sobre Caym… si es un cabrón, pero siempre lo ha sido, por eso me gusta tanto jajaja, espero que te hayas divertido con este capítulo y que no se me haya ido mucho de las manos :S.

Mariposa infernal, muchas gracias por el apoyo, me ha dado muchos ánimos, leer a alguien que también escribe y que reconoce que tiene fallos, en serio me ha sido de mucha ayuda, a mí también me gustan mucho los fanfics largos, aunque me acuerdo cuando empecé con mi primer fanfic… tonta de mi, pensé que llegaría a lo sumo a 10 capítulos… y no a 50 como llegue… y este ya va por el 21… así que mejor no pensar jajajaja, muchas gracias por tu review y apoyo :)

Vy-chan Muchas gracias por tu review, pues ahora los planes de Yuma, están aún mas frustrados ahora jejeje, imagínate si se entera lo que ha pasado en este capítulo, XDD le da un ataque al corazón seguro, muchas gracias por leerme.

Lyly L a n d ´ s tu mensaje me hizo pensar mucho, la verdad soy una persona muy dura, y pues como a todo el mundo, mi vida no ha sido del fácil, lo que pasa es que muchas veces te dejas llevar por el estrés, y como bien comente antes, si al estrés de la vida cotidiana sumas algo externo, llega un momento que se te cruzan los cables XD, lo que tratare será de tomármelo más tranquila, eso sí, tratare de mejorar, pero soy consciente que no soy escritora profesional, y que esto es un hobbie, y si vuelvo a recibir otro privado con criticas tan destructivas como las de antes, pues fácil les contestare, que si tanto les molesta leerme, la solución más fácil es dejar de leerme, yo seguiré esforzándome en mejorar capítulo a capítulo, pero si no lo logro, ya no me voy a agobiar mas por ello, tal vez esos correos me afectaron tanto, porque es la primera vez, que recibo algo parecido desde que estoy escribiendo, además como bien comentaba a otro lector, el tiempo sin estar sin escribir me ha servido mucho :), siento la espera del capítulo, pero vuelvo con energías renovadas :D, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por leerme :).

Lithemia tienes toda la razón en lo que dices, tu mensaje lo he leído muchas veces jejeje, y me alegra leer que mi historia no te parece mala y que no es aburrida, aunque a título personal te comento, que me preocupa mucho Ulquiorra, soy muy meticulosa con el canon y siento que de alguna forma Seelee se está alejando del personaje original, por ello he modificado el fanfic, que se verá plasmada en próximos capítulos, la única duda que me surge, es como pedir una beta para que me guie :S, es la primera vez que escucho algo como eso, y si me pudieras informar seria de mucha ayuda :D, resumiendo muchas gracias por leerme y por ponerme varios conceptos en su lugar :), haz sido de mucha ayuda :D, Gracias.


	22. Momentos dificiles

22. Momentos dificiles.

Karin volvió a casa. Y se encontró a Rukia hecha un ovillo sobre su cama, la chica se había tapado con una gruesa manta. Y a los pies de la cama estaba el libro que Karin le había dejado

- ¿Rukia? ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Karin con suavidad-

Rukia al escuchar la voz de Karin, se quito la manta al instante y se sentó dejando al descubierto su rostro. Karin la miró con tristeza, Rukia tenía los ojos inflamados de tanto llorar y se veía cansada, leer aquel libro había sido para la morena una tarea faraónica. Karin sonrió levemente y se sentó a su lado.

- Entonces… ¿lo has leído?

Rukia no contesto solo asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Entiendes ahora lo que paso? –Preguntó Karin con suavidad y tacto-

Rukia volvió a asentir con la cabeza aun incapaz de hablar. Karin sintió pena por ella y le dio un suave abrazo tratando de animarla.

- No creo, que mi hermano haya querido hacerte daño Rukia-chan –Exclamo abogando por la inocencia de su hermano-

- P.. Pero… ¿porque me hizo… eso…? -pregunto Rukia tartamudeando-

Karin dejo de abrazarla y la miro con ternura.

- Es un chico… Los chicos son así… -hizo una breve pausa mientras pensaba como animarla- no es tu culpa… serán las hormonas… no sé, pero no te preocupes por eso Rukia.

- P… pero…

- No pienses mas en eso... Seguro que mi hermano… solo reacciono al estar cerca de una chica tan linda como tú. -Exclamó Karin tratando de sonar lo mas segura posible-

- ¿Tú… Tú crees que solo sea eso? –Preguntó inocentemente Rukia- ¿esas Hormunas tienen la culpa?

- Se dice Hormonas, no hormunas –exclamo algo divertida- … y si… puede que todo sea por eso.

Rukia bajo la mirada mientras pensaba en las palabras de Karin. Tal vez ella tenía razón… Y las culpables fueran eran esas ¨hormonas¨. Y aunque Rukia no entendiera que eran, ya las odiaba por haberle hecho eso…

- No me gustan las hormonas… -dijo al cabo de un rato Rukia-

Karin la miro y no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas por el hilarante comentario. Rukia al ver como se reía de ella se disgusto y la miro seria.

- ¡No te rías de mi! –Le riño con rabia-

- Lo siento… Lo siento -dijo Karin conteniendo la risa-

Rukia se quedo haciendo pucheros… Odiaba sentirse estúpida. Miro de reojo el libro e hizo una mueca de asco que no paso desapercibida para Karin.

- ¿Aún tienes alguna duda? –Preguntó Karin mientras cruzaba los dedos mentalmente, para que la morena no tuviera dudas-

- Si… he doblado las hojas que no entiendo…

Karin alzo el libro del suelo. Y se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo cuando vio como casi todas las hojas estaban dobladas. La chica se puso pálida mientras que su alma le salía por la boca al mejor estilo anime.

- ¿Karin? ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Rukia asustada-

Pero ella no le respondió estaba en shock… tiempos duros se avecinaban para la pobre Karin….

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde el brutal ataque a Toshiro, el joven se había recuperado por completo de sus heridas. Y ese día iba a ir al instituto para hablar con Yuma, necesitaba saber si la chica había detectado algún Hollow más. El peli azul entro en la clase y busco a Yuma con la mirada. Y rápidamente su mal genio se hizo visible, cuando vio como Yuma iba hacia el corriendo desesperada, la chica se abrazo a él con fuerza como si fuera la cría de un mono. Aquella imagen de la pareja hizo que los demás compañeros murmuraran como de costumbre.

- ¡Shiro-kun! –Exclamó mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza y clavaba su cabeza en su pecho- ¡Me tenias preocupada! ¡¿Porque no me habías llamado?

Toshiro hizo una mueca de asco mientras se liberaba del abrazo, odiaba cuando la chica se tomaba la libertad de tocarlo a placer. Yuma se dio cuenta del malestar del peliblanco y lo soltó de mala gana. Y antes que él pudiera reprenderla por su actitud empezó a hablar como una cotorra.

- ¡Te he buscado por todas partes! -Yuma inhalo con fuerza y empezó a hablar atropelladamente- pensé que tal vez te encontraría en la tienda donde nos vemos siempre… Pero tampoco estabas… ¡Después te llame a tu teléfono pero lo tenias apagado!. Ayer vine a estudiar y no estabas. Estaba muy preocupada y pregunte a todo el mundo si te habían visto pero nadie te….

Toshiro miraba como Yuma hablaba y hablaba sin parar…. Aquella chica lograba aturdirlo cuando empezaba a parlotear de esa manera. Toshiro maldijo entre dientes su mala suerte. Y camino de mala gana hasta la ventana donde normalmente hablaba con ella. Y mientras caminaba Yuma seguía hablando a sus espaldas sin parar.

- ¡Cállate ya Yuma! –Exclamó molesto cuando llego a la ventana- Yo estoy bien no necesitas saber nada más.

Yuma hizo pucheros al escuchar como la regañaba. Ella no podía decirle que lo había visto marcharse con Karin… Yuma se estaba muriendo por dentro por saber que había pasado entre él y Karin… pero viendo la actitud del joven dudaba que él le contara algo…

- ¿Has sentido algo más? –Preguntó con dureza Toshiro yendo directo al grano-

- No… -exclamo con tristeza Yuma- pero seguro que siento algo dentro de poco… como paso antes… Sabes que cuando la luna esta en esa fase…

En ese momento Yuma empezó a parlotear de nuevo. Toshiro volvió a hacer oídos sordos mientras fruncía el ceño, el precio que estaba pagando por la información era muy alto. Ya no aguantaba más a Yuma, así que había decidido que no iba a participar más su juego… Su poca paciencia había llegado a sus límites. Pero antes que pudiera contárselo vio como entraba por la puerta Karin, la chica parecía como si fuera un rayo de luz en la oscuridad. Y Toshiro no pudo quitar sus ojos de ella…

Karin entro con la mirada baja mientras que Souma iba a sus espaldas hablando sin parar. La chica alzo la cabeza y como era costumbre, busco con la mirada donde seguramente estaría Toshiro. Justo en ese momento se detuvo cuando vio que él la estaba mirando fijamente, pareció como si de golpe todo lo que la rodeaba despareciera. Y todo fue a peor cuando el peli blanco le dedico leve sonrisa, aquello hizo que Karin sintiera un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, pero aun así tuvo fuerzas para devolverle la sonrisa causando un efecto parecido en el. Pero toda la magia acabo cuando Yuma al ver la escena se abrazo con fuerza a Toshiro. Ella no iba a permitir que Karin le robara protagonismo con él. Karin bajo la mirada de nuevo y se fue directa a su escritorio. Toshiro maldijo entre dientes y retiro a Yuma con fuerza.

- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me abraces! –Le riño con rabia- estoy cansado de tus estupideces y niñerías Yuma.

- ¡Pero Shiro-chan! –Se quejo- ¡Yo… yo tenía miedo por ti!

- ¿Y por eso tienes que abrazarme? –la miro incrédulo ante la estupidez de ella-

- Es que me dan nervios –exclamo la chica haciendo pucheros- y pienso… ¡Pienso que desaparecerás de un momento a otro!

Toshiro suspiro con fuerza mientras se controlaba por no matarla. Después le dio la mala noticia a Yuma.

- Nuestro acuerdo queda anulado Yuma –Exclamó decidido- No estoy dispuesto a aguantar más tus estupideces. Así que de ahora en adelante, si sientes algo y me lo quieres decir me llamas. Y si no me llamas… pues me da igual ya buscare la forma de localizar yo solo a los Hollows.

La cara de Yuma se lleno de terror ante sus palabras.

- ¡NO! –chillo con fuerza, mientras lo agarraba con fuerza de la chaqueta con sus manos- ¡No puedes dejarme sola Shiro-kun! ¡Moriré! ¡Moriré si me dejas!

Toshiro la miro con rabia, mientras pensaba que ella tenía más posibilidades de morir en sus manos que en las de un Hollow.

- Por mi puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana –exclamo molesto- me da igual Yuma. Como si quieres morirte… Aunque dudo que te mueras.

- ¡No! ¡Noooo! –Exclamó mientras movía la cabeza negando con fuerza- yo… yo puedo cambiar… yo puedo…

Toshiro dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro.

- No puedes –exclamo cansado- Estoy harto de tanta tontería. Así que tendrás que aceptarlo. Quieras o no Yuma.

La chica bajo la cabeza haciendo que su hermosa melena tapara el rostro, mientras se tragaba sus palabras y aguantando para no llorar, sabía que lo que el más odiaba era el llanto. De golpe sintió una gran ola de poder en su interior, que poco a poco empezó a apoderarse de ella. La chica alzo lentamente el rostro de nuevo hacia Toshiro. Y sus hermosos ojos verdes se habían vuelvo negros y sin pupila. En ese momento confronto al joven.

- ¿Y cómo crees que podrás localizar tu solo a los Hollows? –Preguntó de manera burlona- Si no tienes la menor idea de donde atacaran.

- Ya buscare la manera –Respondió extrañado ante el cambio del color de sus ojos- Además eso es algo que a ti no te importa

En la cara de Yuma se dibujo una sonrisa sádica.

- ¡Ja! No me hagas reír pequeño Shinigami –dijo burlonamente- Prefiero morir antes que avisarte… además piénsalo bien ser estúpido, si esa amiguita tuya corre peligro ¿Que harás? ¿La protegerás?. ¡Pero si no pudiste sentir ese insignificante Hollow! ¿Cómo vas a protegerla? No seas ridículo.

Toshiro abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar las palabras de Yuma.

- ¡No te permito que me hables así! –Le respondió Toshiro con brusquedad-

- ¡Yo te hablo como me dé la gana! –dijo chillando, después puso su mano sobre el hombro de Toshiro aplicando una fuerza sobre humana en el- ¡Ahora la que te pone las cartas sobre la mesa soy yo! Así que: O aceptas mis condiciones, o tu amiguita muere.

Toshiro apretó con fuerza los puños mientras miraba la malvada cara de Yuma, que estaba disfrutando verlo en ese estado.

- Tú decides Shi-ro-kuun –termino Yuma la frase cantando su nombre, para después dedicarle otra sonrisa mas sádica-

Toshiro la miro con rabia sin saber que contestarle, ella tenía razón el no podía sentir a los Hollows ¿Y si no podía sentirlos? ¿Cómo iba a proteger a Karin?. El joven miro de reojo al final de la clase donde estaba la chica. Aquello hizo que Yuma dejara de reírse y aplicara más fuerza sobre el hombro de él, haciendo que el chico se resintiera de dolor.

- Te doy de plazo hasta hoy al medio día para que me des tu respuesta… Pero te lo advierto, si no aceptas mis condiciones no te advertiré de nada. Y tu amiguita y tú moréis sin poder evitarlo… Así que recuérdalo bien pequeño Shinigami… Porque no te daré otra oportunidad.

Yuma dio por terminada la conversación y empezó a caminar hacia su asiento. Toshiro se quedo helado por las palabras de la chica, esa faceta de Yuma era nueva para él. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró al momento cuando vio el rostro preocupado de Karin. La chica había presenciado toda la pelea… Toshiro giro el rostro hacia un lado mientras maldecía entre dientes.

En ese momento entro el profesor a clase y todos los estudiantes se sentaron. Toshiro se dirigió a su asiento evitando la mirada de Karin, mientras pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer. Y Karin miraba preocupada a Toshiro… Sabía que algo no iba bien, pero ella lo conocía y sabía que él no le contaría nada bajo esas circunstancias… Así que tendría que esperar para poder preguntarle sobre lo sucedido.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día, sonó el timbre anunciando la hora de descanso. Y Karin aprovecho para tratar de hablar con Toshiro.

- ¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó preocupada- no tienes buena cara Hitsugaya-san.

Pero antes que pudiera contestarle una voz chillona y horrible intervino.

- ¡Tú no tienes porque hablar con _**MI**_ Shiro-kun! –Exclamó molesta Yuma- ¡No te metas donde nadie te llama Zorra!

Karin se quedo asombrada por el comportamiento soez de Yuma, pero antes que pudiera contestarle, Toshiro se puso delante de ella dejándola a sus espaldas.

- Salgamos de aquí Kimeno-san –le urgió Toshiro, antes que Karin la matara-

Yuma le dedico su mejor sonrisa al joven, después se dio media vuelta y se empezó a caminar contoneando la cadera y meneando el pelo.

- ¿Por qué lo haces Hitsugaya-san? –Preguntó Karin a sus espaldas- ¿Por qué la aguantas?

Toshiro bajo la mirada y le contesto con frialdad.

- Eso es algo que de momento a ti no te importa…

Karin lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, no podía dar crédito a las palabras de él. Toshiro se dirigió a la puerta siguiendo a Yuma, mientras no paraba de renegar por su mala suerte… Pero para mayor desgracia del peli blanco se cruzo con Souma, que iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja caminando hacía el escritorio de Karin.

- ¡Que te diviertas con Yuma-chan! –exclamo divertido al pasar por su lado- Que yo me divertiré mucho con Karin-chan…

Toshiro frunció el ceño apretó los puños y salió sin decir palabra. Tenía que acabar con esta absurda situación de una vez por todas…

* * *

Karin llego a casa con mala cara. Después del recreo ni Toshiro ni Yuma habían vuelto a clases y aquello la molestaba en extremo. Karin tiro su mochila sobre la cama de mala gana no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

- ¿Karin? –Preguntó Rukia a sus espaldas-

Karin dio un grito por la sorpresa. Tan absorta había estado pensando en el joven que no había reparado en nada más. Se dio media vuelta y se encontró a Rukia que la miraba asustada y con el dichoso libro didáctico en las manos, Karin palideció al ver el libro… eso era lo último que le faltaba ese día… tener que explicarle a Rukia sobre ¨ese¨ tipo de cosas.

- Ehhhmmm…. ¿Dime Rukia-chan? –Preguntó con temor Karin temiéndose lo peor-

Rukia se sonrojo y desvió la mirada para otra parte.

- Es… Es que tengo una duda… Y me dijiste… que te preguntara…. –dijo tartamudeando-

Karin se le cayó el alma al suelo al escucharla. Y mentalmente conto hasta diez tratando de calmarse…

- ¿Que… que duda?

La joven mente de Karin trató de prepararse para la pregunta… Cruzando los dedos para que fuera algo fácil de responder….

- ¿Qué significa un Orgasmo? –Preguntó inocentemente Rukia-

Lo siguiente que vio Rukia era como Karin caía al suelo hecha polvo por la pregunta. La morena se acerco a ella preocupada.

- ¿Karin? ¿Estas.. Bien? –Rukia empezó a gritar cuando vio el pálido rostro de la chica- ¡KARIINNNN!

La escena era de lo más vario pinta, Rukia sacudiendo a la pobre Karin tratando de reanimarla, mientras aun sostenía el libro didáctico en una mano. Y Karin destruida con un mar de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, mientras no paraba de repetir una sola frase…

- ¿porque a mi… porque… porque…?

* * *

Toshiro estaba en el escondite de Karin recostado en un sofá, comiéndose una de las manzanas que ella le había llevado. Y mientras comía no podía parar de recordar lo sucedido esa mañana.

*-*-*-* FLASH BACK *-*-*-*-*-

Toshiro siguió a Yuma hasta la azotea del instituto, normalmente a esa hora allí no había nadie, por lo que podían hablar sin que nadie los molestara. Y para evitar interrupciones Yuma bloqueo la entrada para evitar interrupciones. Después de paro frente a Toshiro con los brazos cruzados y mirándole de manera altanera.

- ¿Qué has decidido pequeño Shinigami? –pregunto toscamente-

- No he decidido nada aún –dijo con frialdad- ¡Y no me llames pequeño!

- ¡Vayaaa! pensé que eras más listo… -Exclamó Yuma encogiéndose de hombros- Lo siento, tu tiempo para decidir se ha acabado, por lo que tendrás que decidir: ¿O aceptas estar conmigo y yo te diré donde van a atacar los Hollows? ¿O te quedas sin tu radar?… Tsk y sabes de sobra, que ni tu ni tu amiguita podéis detectar los Hollows.

- ¡NO METAS A KARIN EN ESTO! –Grito amenazante- ¡Esto es entre tú y yo!.

- Entonces, es otro motivo más para aceptar mis condiciones pequeño Shinigami, sabes de sobra que tu amiguita es un manjar andante para los Hollows… Y si no sabes donde atacaran… pues morirá…

Toshiro no pudo aguantar más y agarro de los hombros a Yuma, para después ponerla con fuerza contra la pared.

- ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO METAS A KARIN EN ESTO! –Gritó lleno de ira-

- Míralo… ¡Como pierde el control! -exclamo Yuma burlonamente- Acepta de una vez por todas y tu amiguita estará segura… De momento… Así que tú me dirás.

Toshiro soltó a Yuma. Y le dio un brutal golpe en la pared haciendo un gran boquete en el. Si no rompía algo seguramente terminaría matando a la chica. Bajo la cabeza mientras decidía que hacer… Pero no tenia salida Yuma lo tenía bajo sus garras.

- Y si acepto… ¿Que pasara…? –Pregunto sin levantar la cabeza-

- Pues, yo te diré todo lo que quieras saber sobre esos misteriosos Hollows… -Respondió Yuma regodeándose de la precaria situación de Toshiro-

Toshiro levanto la cabeza y la miro atónito. Sintió una ola de repulsión cuando vio esa sonrisa burlona en la cara ella.

- Yo lo sé todo… -dijo con voz melodiosa como si le estuviera dando un caramelo a un niño- Se de dónde vienen, se quien los envía y cuando atacaran… Lo sé todo… Shi-ro-kun –termino la frase poniendo su dedo índice sobre el pecho de el-

Toshiro le agarro la mano con fuerza y le quito el dedo de su pecho. Y después la soltó con asco.

- ¡Eres una maldita arpía! ¡¿Porque no me lo has dicho antes? –Preguntó impotente-

- Shiro-kun… Realmente crees que voy a darte esa información gratis. ¿En serio me crees tan estúpida?

Yuma se movió un poco quedando muy cerca de él y busco su oído.

- Y yo se que tu harás lo todo lo que yo quiera –dijo entre susurros- Lo harás solo por proteger a la puta esa.

Toshiro monto en cólera al escuchar como trataba a Karin. Y volvió a empotrar a Yuma contra la pared.

- ¡Cuidado joven Shinigami! -dijo Yuma sonriendo sádicamente de nuevo- Otro comportamiento como ese y nunca sabrás nada….

Toshiro la soltó de mala gana, mientras desfogaba su ira de nuevo contra la pobre pared haciéndola añicos. Yuma lo miraba divertida, le encantaba ver al joven en ese estado salvaje.

- Estas a mi merced acéptalo Shiro-kun…

Toshiro miro a Yuma lleno de ira y con las manos temblorosas de la rabia… Pero ella tenía razón… Estaba a su merced…

*-*-*-*- END FLASH BACK *-*-*-*-

Toshiro se levanto del sofá de mala gana y tiro lo que quedaba de la manzana a la basura. Había tenido que ceder al chantaje de Yuma para lograr información… También ella le había advertido, que no podía contarle nada a Karin sobre su acuerdo o sobre el poder de Yuma. Abrumado por su precaria situación cogió el balón de futbol y se puso a lanzarlo contra la portería pintada en la pared, aquello le ayudaba a liberar la rabia contenida que tenia dentro. Y mientras pateaba el balón pensaba en cómo iba a lidiar ahora con Karin, si ella le preguntaba por lo que había pasado antes… Pero pasaron las horas y Karin no apareció…

Más tarde ese mismo día. Toshiro recibió un escueto mensaje de texto de Matsumoto diciéndole, que Karin y Rukia iban a quedarse en la sociedad de almas una semana… Ahora Toshiro entendía, porque había una gran bolsa llena de alimentos en el escondite, Karin se las había apañado para dejarle comida suficiente para el tiempo que ella no estuviera…. Respiro aliviado por lo menos ahora tendría más tiempo para pensar, como se iba a tomar Karin el hecho que el no pudiera contarle nada sobre Yuma…

* * *

Karin estaba dándose pequeños golpecitos contra una pared. Mientras que a sus espaldas estaba Matsumoto, con el maldito libro didáctico que ella le había dado a Rukia. La rubia se había empecinado en explicarle todo lujo de detalles, haciendo que cualquiera que la oyera se pusiera de todos los colores con solo oír sus explicaciones. Karin agobiada por las preguntas de Rukia pensó que la mejor opción sería que Matsumoto la ayudara…. Pero lo que no había supuesto Karin era que Matsumoto se tomara tan serio enseñarla llenando de información a Rukia… Karin trataba de pensar en otras cosas mientras escuchaba de fondo la explicación… Y de momento su táctica para evadirse de allí estaba funcionando…. hasta que escucho algo que la hizo reaccionar.

- ¡Ahora! Te voy a explicar algo muy muy útil –exclamo Matsumoto sonriendo pícaramente mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Rukia- el Kamasutra.

Esa fue la gota que derramo la copa, Karin corrió hasta Rukia mientras gritaba.

- ¡NOOOOOOOO!–chillo con todas sus fuerzas-

Le tapo con fuerzas los oídos a Rukia, mientras mataba a la rubia con la mirada. Había llegado a su límite. Después de toda una semana de martirio eso era lo único que le faltaba.

- ¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE DIABLOS LE ESTAS EXPLICANDO?

La rubia hizo pucheros mientras se encogía de hombros tratando de verse inocente.

- Le estoy explicando lo que toda mujer debe saber… -Respondió como si fuera una niña regañada-

Karin la miro con la boca abierta… Era definitivo ese día iba a matar a Matsumoto…

- ¡NOOOO! ¡ES MENTIRA ESO NO HACE FALTA!

Matsumoto volvió a hacer pucheros y le asesto la puñalada final a Karin.

- Jo… ¿Entonces qué hago con esos muñecos que traje para mostrarle a Rukia las posturas? –Dijo Matsumoto mientras señalaba a dos maniquíes, que estaban en una esquina y vestidos con ajustadas ropas de látex-

El alma de Karin le salió por la boca y se sentó destruida en un sofá. Mientras Rukia miraba divertida los maniquís como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- ¡Ohh! ¿En serio me enseñaras eso Matsumoto? –Preguntó animada Rukia-

Karin volvió en sí y alejo a Rukia de los malditos maniquís.

- ¡NO! –Exclamó tajantemente- ¡NO TE VA A EXPLICAR NADA MAS! ¡SE ACABO NOS VAMOS YA DE AQUÍ!

- ¡Perooo yo quería ver! –Se quejo Rukia con tristeza- Se ve divertido….

- ¡NO VAS A VER NADA MAS! ¡YA SE ACABO NOS VOLVEMOS A CASA!

Karin agarro a Rukia del brazo y la saco a rastras de ese lugar. Mientras Matsumoto se despedía animadamente diciéndoles que volvieran otro día para acabar la explicación… Pero si Karin pensaba que su martirio iba a acabar allí… se equivocaba. Rukia mientras volvían a casa empezó a hablar animada de todo que había aprendido, dejando a Karin de todos los colores… Ahora Karin no sabía si había sido peor el remedio que la enfermedad…

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos largas semanas desde que Inoue había abandonado a los dos hermanos. Estuvo tentada varias veces de volver para ver si estaban bien… Pero se había prometido a sí misma que no caería de nuevo en sus tretas.. Pero los días pasaban lentamente y a medida que pasaban más y más nerviosa estaba. Tatsuki trataba de animarla pero Inoue estaba cerrada en banda. Además la chica no le había contado porque estaba tan triste… Tatsuki quería ayudarla… pero sin saber lo que le había pasado a Inoue era misión imposible…. Así que ese viernes Tatsuki decidió, que se llevaría a Inoue de compras al supermercado… Comprar comida era lo que más animaba a la peli castaña, aun así a Tatsuki le costó horrores convencerla… Pero finalmente Inoue cedió a ir con ella.

Después de hacer la compra las dos chicas iban caminando por el centro de la ciudad tranquilamente… Pero su tranquilidad se acabo de golpe cuando se encontraron de frente con los dos hermanos. Los dos chicos llevaban varios vendajes que les cubrían diversas partes del cuerpo. Y Caym iba vestido con unos jeans y una camiseta esqueleto, mientras que Seelee llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul oscura de manga larga. Inmediatamente los dos jóvenes centraron su atención en Inoue. La cual al verlos se sorprendió tanto que se le cayeron las bolsas de las manos, Seelee la miraba detenidamente sin ayudarla y la única que la ayudo fue Tatsuki. Y mientras la ayudaba no entendía que le había asustado tanto a Inoue.

- ¡Mira!... si es la mocosa traidora –Dijo Caym serio- Esa que nos abandono a nuestra suerte.

Tatsuki al escucharlo se levanto hecha una furia y lo agarro con fuerza de la camiseta.

- ¡CALLATE! ¡NO DIGAS ESO DE MI AMIGA!

Caym frunció el ceño y agarro con fuerza la mano de la chica, obligándola a que lo soltara, Tatsuki pronto empezó a retorcerse de dolor por la fuerza que Caym estaba aplicando en su mano.

- ¡SUELTALA CAYM! –Chilló Inoue asustada- Suéltala por favor…

Caym libero a Tatsuki de mala gana. Y la chica cuando se vio libre, le metido una fuerte patada en el vientre… pero eso para Caym era nada, era como si lo hubiera golpeado una mosca… Miro a la chica y le dedico una sonrisa sádica.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo mocosa… -le advirtió- O la próxima vez te romperé esa pierna.

Tatsuki lo miro asustada. Al ver que su golpe no había surtido ningún efecto en ese salvaje, sabía ahora que el peli azul sería capaz de hacerlo…

- ¡Para ya Caym! –Intervino Inoue antes que todo acabara en tragedia -

Caym la miro con rabia. Después alzo la cabeza altivo y le hablo a su hermano.

- Deberíamos ir a buscar a Ichigo Kurosaki… Tengo ganas de romperle los huesos a alguien y ese aun me debe una pelea.

- ¡NO! –chillo Inoue con todas sus fuerzas- ¡DEJAR A ICHIGO FUERA DE ESTO!, ¡EL NO TIENE NADA QUE VER!

Seelee dio dos pasos hacia Inoue y acerco su rostro hasta quedar a centímetros de ella, mientras que sus ojos verdes la miraban como si fueran de acero.

- Destrozare con mis manos a ese humano y después te mostrare su corazón para ver como sufres mujer. –Dijo con su típica voz pausada y sin emociones-

Inoue se quedo petrificada por la brutalidad de sus palabras. Abrió la boca para hablar pero Seelee le cubrió la boca fuertemente con su mano. Después se acerco a su oído y le susurro.

_- Y cuando lo mate… Volveré por ti y te matare por tu traición mujer_.

A Inoue casi se le salieron los ojos de las orbitas, Cayo de rodillas al escucharlo… No sabía que había pasado durante esas dos semanas para que ellos cambiaran tanto, es como si algo dentro de ellos hubiera despertado… trayendo a sus antiguas personalidades. ç

Tatsuki le dio una fuerte patada a Seelee en el costado, pero él tampoco se inmuto por el golpe. Se giro hacia ella y la agarro por el pelo haciéndola ponerse de rodillas.

- Maldita escoria –dijo con voz dura-

Inoue reacciono y se colgó del brazo de Seelee para que soltara a su amiga. Pero él en lugar de soltarla, lanzo con fuerza a las dos chicas contra una reja que había frente a ellos. Afortunadamente Inoue había alcanzado a activar su escudo protector y había amortizado en algo el golpe… Pero aun así Tatsuki se había desmayado por el impacto. Inoue trato de despertarla mientras lloraba a lágrima viva. Y al ver que no reaccionaba activo su escudo curador sobre su amiga. En ese momento sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, Caym la había agarrado del pelo y la había levantado del suelo.

- Ósea… ¿Que a esa si la curas?… Y a nosotros nos abandonaste a nuestra suerte…

Inoue trato de liberarse de la mano de Caym…. Pero era imposible…

- ¿Ulquiorra-sama? –Preguntó una dulce voz- ¿eres tú?

Caym soltó a Inoue y la chica cayó de rodillas al suelo. Después alzo la mirada y vio a una chica desconocida que miraba aterrada a Seelee… Además lo había llamado por su verdadero nombre. Era una chica delgada de cabellos negros y tez blanca, iba vestida con una diminuta falda blanca, una camisa rosada con un generoso escote y unos tacones rosas. La mirada de la hermosa desconocida paso de Seelee a Caym.

- Grimmjow… -dijo la chica con semblante serio-

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Preguntó Seelee secamente-

Pero la chica guardo silencio solo miraba a Seelee intensamente. Después camino hasta él y sin ningún tipo de pudor le acaricio suavemente el rostro.

- Eres tu… -dijo extasiada- ¡Estás vivo!… Eres real… ¿Cómo puede ser?

Seelee cogió con fuerza la mano de la chica y la retiro de su rostro.

- ¡Si! ¡Eres tú! –Exclamó con alegría- Nadie es capaz de mirar de esa manera… Y de actuar así ante una chica guapa como yo…

La chica lo miro con dulzura aunque Seelee la tuviera agarrada con fuerza de la mano.

- ¿Quién eres humana? –Preguntó Seelee sin mostrar ningún sentimiento-

La chica al escucharlo se quedo hecha polvo… Su hermoso rostro pasó de la ternura al impacto total cuando escucho que él no la recordaba...

- ¿Estas de broma? –Preguntó la chica en estado de shock- En serio.. ¿No me recuerdas?

Seelee soltó la mano de la chica mientras la miraba fríamente.

- Solo recuerdo las cosas importantes –dijo con dureza- Una insignificante humana para mi es menos que un insecto.

La chica dio dos pasos hacia atrás aturdida por la respuesta de Seelee. Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar de la ira… Y poco a poco su cuerpo empezó a irradiar una gran aura negra. Mientras que el suelo a sus pies empezó a temblar. La chica abrió la boca pero no hablo… Su boca empezó a deformarse abriéndose de una manera antinatural… Tanto se le abrió la boca que poco a poco su mandíbula fue bajando hasta tocar el suelo y dentro de su boca colgaba una asquerosa lengua, la cual parecía tener vida propia. Lentamente la piel de la chica se torno de color morado y empezó a descomponerse mientras salía una pequeña nube de su carne en descomposición.

- ¡Agg que asco! –Dijo Caym haciendo una mueca- ¿Quien o que asqueroso ser es?…

Y lo que antes era una hermosa joven, ahora era un ser en descomposición. Había desaparecido por completo y poco a poco se formo una máscara blanca en el centro de la sanguinolenta masa informe.

- ¡TRAIDOR! –Chillo el inmundo ser- ¡TRAIDOR!

Después dio un gran grito que todos identificaron al momento… era el grito de un Hollow. El cuerpo del ser no dio más de si e implosiono sobre sí mismo. Después cayó hecha un charco morado del cual salieron dos grandes y musculosos brazos morados, poco a poco fue saliendo el resto del cuerpo, era un semi-espada con cuerpo de culturista y una extraña cara pintoreteada como si fuera un payaso. Sobre la cabeza del feo Hollow se veía una pequeña mascara blanca. El semi-espada se lanzo sobre Seelee atacándolo con fiereza. Pero Seelee esquivo cada uno de los golpes con suma facilidad.

Y Mientras tanto al fondo de la pelea, Yuma se encontraba escondida detrás de un anuncio y con el extraño ser flotando a sus espaldas.

- ¡Aun no entiendo porque me has hecho venir corriendo hasta aquí! Solo para ver como atacaban a esos chicos.

- No hace falta que lo entiendas humana –exclamo el ser molesto-

Yuma hizo morritos mientras volvía a ver con detenimiento a los chicos.

- Aunque bueno… ver a esos dos es un regalo para la vista… Están muy muy guapos –Exclamo la joven mientras se mordía el labio inferior-

El ser miro de reojo a la joven.

- ¿Pero no que solo te gustaba el shinigami?

Yuma quito la mirada de los chicos y miro al ser incrédula por lo estúpida de su pregunta.

- Yo no soy ciega –dijo engreída- Y ver a cualquier chico guapo me emociona.

El ser la miro con repulsión.

- Las humanas dais asco….

- ¡OYE! –Se defendió Yuma- ¡MAS RESPETO!

- ¿Respeto? –Preguntó divertido el ser- ¿Pero cómo puedes pedir respeto? Si eres igual que un animal… Eres como una hembra en celo buscando cualquier macho que la monte.

Yuma se puso morada de la rabia y empezó a gritar como una energúmena, pero el ser ni se inmuto por sus gritos, la ignoro por completo y centro su atención en Seelee y Caym.

- Esto se está poniendo interesante…. –Exclamo animado-

- ¡ESCUCHAME CUANDO TE HABLO! –Chillo Yuma de nuevo-

El ser dejo escapar una maldición y sin mediar palabra, hizo que la chica se desmayara para que lo dejara en paz. Después la inconsciente en el suelo.

- A ver si se acaba esto pronto… -Dijo con voz cansada- Porque ya no aguanto más a esta escoria…

Después el ser hizo que una de sus sombras se dirigiera hacia el semi-espada, que aun seguía peleando con Seelee. El joven ya la había arrancado un brazo y el semi-espada estaba en obvia desventaja frente a él. La sombra se puso sobre el semi-espada y de un golpe lo engullo por completo. Dejando perplejos a los presentes…

- ¿¡Pero qué diablos ha pasado! –Preguntó molesto Caym- ¡Que yo también quería pegarle a ese!

Seelee miraba con atención su entorno, había sentido una extraña presencia antes de que el semi-espada desapareciera… pero ahora se había esfumado. Fijo su atención en Inoue que estaba cerca de la otra chica que aún seguía inconsciente en el suelo.

- ¡Yo también quiero luchar! –Volvió a quejarse Caym-

Seelee miro al peli azul y supo que tenían que descubrir que había pasado… Y como ese extraño ser los había encontrado y reconocido…

- Vámonos Caym –Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar donde había sentido por última vez la presencia-

- ¿Pero? ¿Qué pasara con la mocosa traidora? –Preguntó el peli azul molesto-

- Después nos encargaremos de ella –le respondió Seelee sin dejar de caminar- Ya obtendrá su merecido…

* * *

Toshiro llego al escondite de Karin. Afortunadamente Yuma le había dado un ligero respiro. Y sin dudarlo fue al único lugar donde sabía que podía relajarse, entro con cuidado en la bodega y se sorprendió gratamente cuando vio que Karin estaba dentro. La chica estaba acomodando la comida que le había traído. Ella acaba de volver de la sociedad de almas y lo primero que había hecho era llevarle comida a Toshiro. Karin se vio sorprendida cuando escucho ruidos a sus espaldas se giro y se encontró con la mirada de él. Karin le dedico una suave sonrisa de bienvenida.

- Buenas tardes Hitsugaya-san –Exclamó mientras le hacia una pequeña reverencia-

El joven le devolvió el saludo con una venia y se acerco caminando a la chica.

- ¿Cuando volviste de la sociedad de almas? –Pregunto sin dilatar-

- Umm hace un rato…

Karin en ese momento recordó que Matsumoto le había mandado varias cosas para él.

- Tengo que darte algunas cosas que te mando Matsumoto –Dijo un tanto divertida-

Karin empezó a darle varias bolsas que la rubia había preparado para él. Pero Toshiro no abrió ninguna bolsa solo se la quedo mirando con semblante serio.

- Tu… tu le has dicho a Matsumoto… ¿Que me estoy quedando aquí?... –Preguntó con miedo de la respuesta-

Karin bajo la mirada y se sonrojo divertida al ver la cara de miedo del joven.

- Le dije… Que te había conseguido un sitio para vivir… Pero no le he dicho donde…

Hitsugaya dejo escapar un gran suspiro de alivio, aun así sabia que después sería el centro de las bromas de la rubia sobre su relación con Karin.

- ¿Y para que ibas a la sociedad de almas? -Preguntó con curiosidad-

Karin lo miro perpleja mientras por su mente pasaban todos los horribles momentos… Las charlas de Matsumoto… La chica se dio media vuelta y siguió guardando la comida, evitando que el viera como se ponía de todos los colores.

-Uhm… Rukia… Rukia tenía cosas que hablar... hablar con Matsumoto… -Respondió tartamudeando-

Toshiro levanto una ceja un tanto preocupado.

- ¿Luego ha pasado algo?

- ¡NO! –Dijo con fuerza Karin mientras se giraba para verlo y después empezó a mover las manos negando con ellas- ¡NO HA PASADO NADA! ¡Nada!… Es que… Rukia… Necesitaba un consejo de Matsumoto… Eso… Eso era todo.

Toshiro miro a Karin aun preocupado pero cuando vio el colorido rostro de Karin, pensó que lo mejor sería no preguntar nada más… El mejor que nadie sabía que no era bueno meterse en los asuntos turbios de Matsumoto… Toshiro se acerco más a Karin para ver que había traído de comer. Y Karin al tenerlo tan cerca retrocedió unos pasos.

- ¡Eh!… ¡Tienes muy limpio este lugar!… -dijo con nerviosismo, mientras trataba de hablar de otra cosa y de alejarse un poco de el-

Toshiro la miro sin entender.

- Yo siempre he sido muy ordenado, vivo solo en la sociedad de almas así que estoy acostumbrado.

Karin lo miro sorprendida no se había imaginado que el viviera solo. Y siempre pensó que los capitanes de la sociedad de almas tenían servicio propio de limpieza.

- Vayaa… -Fue lo único que atino a decir-

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, Karin estaba incomoda por la situación, hasta que recordó las bolsas de Matsumoto.

- ¿No vas a ver que te ha mandado Matsumoto?

Toshiro miro con desdén las bolsas… Miedo le daba cada vez que la rubia le mandaba algo. Se agacho y cogió una de las bolsas la abrió y de su interior salió una pijama azul estilo bebe con copitos de nieve… Una gran gota paso por la cabeza de Toshiro. Mientras que Karin a sus espaldas se tapaba la boca con las manos para evitar reírse. El peli azul metió la condenada pijama dentro de la bolsa mientras maldecía en voz alta. Después se giro hacia la chica para advertirla que no le dijera a nadie que lo acaba de ver, pero se quedo con la boca abierta cuando la vio morada tratando de evitar reírse.

- ¡Como le digas a alguien esto que has visto! ¡Me las pagaras Karin….! –Exclamó tratando de sonar duro-

Pero Karin no pudo contener la risa, se quito las manos de la cara y se rio hasta casi llorar. Toshiro se cruzo de brazos mientras la venita de su cabeza se pronunciaba de manera peligrosa… Pero Karin no paraba de reírse… y en cierta forma su risa era contagiosa Toshiro miro de nuevo la bolsa con la pijama y sin poder evitarlo sonrío suavemente. Pero pronto la sonrisa se borro cuando Toshiro decidió a ir directo al grano con el tema de Yuma.

- Tenemos aún pendiente una conversación Karin… ¿Lo recuerdas?

Karin dejo de reírse en el acto y sintió un fuerte escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, sabia a lo que él se refería... A intercambiar información… Y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

- Pero antes que empecemos tengo que decirte algo... –Dijo Toshiro serio mientras bajaba la mirada, aun se podía ver que toda esa situación le indignaba-

- ¿Uhm? ¿Paso algo? –Preguntó asustada Karin-

- Lo siento… Pero hay una cosa… Una cosa que no puedo contarte… -A Toshiro le costaba hablar de eso- Se que te dije, que respondería a todo lo que tu quisieras saber Karin… Pero he hecho una promesa…

Karin lo miro con el semblante serio.

- No nos andemos por las ramas Hitsugaya-san –Dijo decidida- Dime directamente sobre qué es lo que no puedes contarme.

Toshiro apretó las manos con fuerza mientras agradecía lo directo de la pregunta de Karin.

- No puedo… No puedo contarte nada sobre mi relación con Yuma… o sobre Yuma –dijo finalmente-

Karin se quedo estupefacta… sobre eso era justamente lo que más quería ella saber… y ahora le decía que no podía hablar… Karin trago saliva mientras se reponía.

- ¡Vaya!… ¿La debes querer mucho para guardarla en secreto no?… -Dijo Karin sin pensar en sus palabras-

Toshiro levanto la mirada incrédulo.

- No digas estupideces Karin –Exclamó con rabia- Yo nunca podría querer a un ser tan despreciable como ese…

Karin lo miro sin comprender abrió la boca para preguntarle mas, pero rápidamente la cerro… Lo mejor sería no hablar más de Yuma…

- Está bien… –dijo con firmeza- Pero si no puedes contarme nada de Yuma… Yo no te contare nada sobre mi poder.

Toshiro frunció el ceño mientras maldecía entre dientes, pero él sabía que era justo… No podía pedirle otra cosa a Karin…

- ¿Entonces… de que vamos a hablar? –Preguntó molesto- Eso era lo único que me importaba saber de ti Karin.

La chica se quedo en estado shock por sus palabras… _¨Era lo único que le importaba¨_… Karin bajo la mirada con tristeza mientras se sentía la chica más simple del mundo sin tener nada interesante que poder contarle…

- Ya se… Que para ti no soy nadie importante Hitsugaya-san… –Dijo Karin con pena-

Aquellas palabras pillaron desprevenido al joven.

- No digas eso Karin…

La chica lo miro incrédula

- ¿Cómo que no diga eso? –Exclamo indignada- ¡Pero si lo acabas de decir tu!

Karin maldijo entre dientes la indecisión de joven. Así que se acerco a él decidida y lo confronto.

- ¡Entonces no me digas que es lo único que querías saber de mi! ¡No me subestimes de esa manera!

Toshiro la miro serio y sin apartar la mirada, en cierta forma esa actitud decidida de la chica, siempre tenía un efecto extraño en el.

- ¿Entonces de que podemos hablar?

Karin suspiro con fuerza, mientras se controlaba para no matarlo.

- ¡YO QUE SE! ¡De los Hollows! ¡De cómo atacan! ¿De cómo acabarlos! ¡Del clima! ¡No me preguntes que yo tampoco lo sé!

Toshiro la miro un tanto divertido.

- Está bien… hablemos de los Hollows.

Toshiro camino hasta la zona despejada de la bodega y se sentó en el suelo, después le hizo señas a Karin para que sentara también. Luego los dos hablaron largo y tendido sobre los Hollows, sobre los últimos incidentes registrados y de la poca información que tenían… Y los minutos fueron volando rápidamente mientras hablaban, tan ensimismados estaban que Karin olvido por completo la hora que era, Por eso cuando la chica vio su reloj, dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa era ya casi la hora de comer.

- ¡Ufff el tiempo se ha pasado volando! –Dijo preocupada- Te hare algo de comer y me voy corriendo a casa.

Karin se levanto del suelo y se fue corriendo hacia lo que ella llamaba su ¨cocina¨, Toshiro se levanto y la siguió, después se puso frente a ella y le dedico una mirada de sorpresa.

- ¿Tu sabes cocinar? –Preguntó con temor al recordar la asquerosa comida que preparaba Inoue- Siempre que has traído comida la ha hecho tu hermana…

Karin lo miro un tanto divertida, mientras empezaba a meter varios ingredientes en una olla. Esa olla era una de las tantas que había pedido ¨prestadas¨ de casa… Así mismo tenía ¨prestada¨ una pequeña estufa eléctrica con un solo fogón, que la familia usaba cuando iban de camping…. Todos esos pequeños ¨prestamos¨ hacían que Yuzu pensara que había un espíritu cleptómano en casa… Karin se sentía mal por hacerle eso a su hermana… Pero necesitaba las cosas.

- Mmm algo se… -Respondió Karin mientras se peleaba peleando una patata- Yuzu se ha empeñado en enseñarme a cocinar ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

El joven la miro con reticencia, mientras miraba como ella masacraba la pobre patata en un intento de pelarla.

- Espero que no sea como la comida de Orihime… -Dijo mientras ponía cara de asco-

- ¡Aggg! ¡No me lo recuerdes! –Dijo Karin asqueada- Todavía recuerdo esa vez que nos llevo un pastel que había preparado… Dure enferma toda una semana… ¡Qué asco! Con esa comida puedes matar a cualquiera, hasta una bestia como Yachiru-chan.

Toshiro blanco soltó una sonora carcajada ante el asombro de Karin, la palabra bestia y Yachiru no era tan descabellada después de todo.

- ¡Tienes toda la razón! –exclamo aun divertido-

Karin se quedo mirándolo absorta, aún se sentía extraña cada vez que lo veía reírse … Su imagen de Toshiro iba cambiando poco a poco. Es como si con cada sonrisa, cada charla, cada secreto compartido, hicieran que su ¨pequeña¨ amistad fuera ahondándose más y más… Karin tenía miedo en lo profundo de su corazón … No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a acabar todo aquello, ella nunca había mantenido una relación tan ¨intima¨ con un chico…

- ¿Te pasa algo Karin? –Preguntó Toshiro preocupado al ver como la chica se había quedado mirándole extrañamente y con el ceño fruncido-

Karin volvió de sus pensamientos al momento.

- No pada nada tranquilo –Respondió negando con la cabeza- Solo pensaba… En que haría mi hermana hoy de comer…

- ¿Entonces no te vas a quedar a comer aquí? –Preguntó Toshiro sin entender-

- Ehhhhh… ¿Cómo que quedarme? ¿Aquí… aquí contigo? –Preguntó nerviosa Karin mientras sentía como el corazón le latía a mil por hora-

- Claro, no pretenderás que me coma solo todo eso que estas preparando…. –Respondió mientras alzaba una de sus cejas-

Karin bajo la mirada a la olla que había puesto sobre la estufa eléctrica, y vio con horror que no había controlado todo lo que había metido dentro. Había estado tan absorta hablando con Toshiro y pensando en el… Que había calculado mal y la olla estaba a rebosar de ingredientes. Una gran gota cayo por su cabeza mientras asentía con la cabeza.

- Tienes razón… Avisare a mi hermana que no voy a comer.

Karin le mando un mensaje corto a su hermana. Y siguió cocinando mientras rogaba que la comida quedara bien… No estaban las cosas ahora, para que por una comida suya tanto ella como Toshiro se pusieran malos del estomago. Pero afortunadamente para Karin, la comida quedo tan bien que hasta ella se sorprendió, Toshiro no le dijo nada pero dejo limpio el plato. Y mientras comían los dos se pasaron el rato entretenidos hablando de futbol, Ambos tenían amplios conocimientos sobre el tema.

Después de comer se sentaron en un sofá y siguieron hablando de futbol… Los minutos volaron mientras debatían cual era el movimiento más difícil de hacer al chutar… Y hubieran seguido hablando toda la noche, si no hubiera sido porque el móvil de Karin sonó.

- Mochi Mochi –Contestó Karin molesta por la interrupción-

-_ ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS METIDA KARIN! –Chilló Ichigo con rabia- ¡LLEVO ESPERANDOTE HORAS!_

Karin se levanto de la silla de un salto.

- Ni… Ni-chan… yo … yo estoy… estoy en casa de una… una amiga… -Respondió Karin con la cara azul del miedo-

-_ ¡Pues sal ya de allí inmediatamente y ven a casa! ¡Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente tú y yo! _

El tono preocupado de Ichigo, hizo que Karin se preocupara… No era normal que su hermano la llamara de esas guisas regañarla por tardar en llegar a casa.

- ¿Paso algo Ni-chan? ¿Estás bien?

-_ No paso nada grave Karin… -Respondió el peli naranja tranquilizándola- Pero si no vienes pronto no se que pueda pasar…_

- No te entiendo Ni-chan… Me estas asustando…

Se hizo un breve silencio al otro lado del teléfono. Y de golpe Ichigo empezó a proferir maldiciones mientras se oían sus pasos corriendo.

-_ ¡VEN INMEDIATAMENTE! ¡O IRE A ESA CASA A MATARTE! ¡ME HAS OIDO KARIN!_

- ¡Pero yo que he hecho! –Se defendió-

-_ ¡ESO MISMO ES LO QUE QUIERO SABER! –Chillo impotente el peli naranja- ¡¿QUE DIABLOS LE HAS DICHO A RUKIA?_

Ella se quedo de piedra al escucharlo… No podía imaginarse que podía haber hecho Rukia, para que su hermano estuviera tan cabreado y con ganas de matarla… En ese momento Karin escucho por el móvil como Rukia gritaba el nombre de Ichigo, Y justo después de eso se corto la comunicación abruptamente. Haciendo que Karin se quedara pálida como el papel.

- ¿¡Paso algo Karin! –Preguntó Toshiro preocupado- ¿Le paso algo a Ichigo?

Karin guardo su móvil en el bolsillo como si fuera una autómata, busco su mochila se la puso y miro al peli blanco con semblante serio.

- Mi hermano está bien… Creo… Pero no te preocupes nos vemos mañana en el instituto… Eso si aun sigo viva para contarlo…

Toshiro levanto una ceja preocupado, se levanto y camino hacia la joven.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- No… Son cosas… Familiares… Tranquilo… -Respondió mientras pensaba lo que su hermano le haría cuando la viera- Pero gracias por preocuparte

Después de eso se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr como una loca hacia su casa, mientras su mente era un caos pensando que había pasado entre su hermano y Rukia, para hacer que su hermano reaccionara así…

* * *

Bueno otro capítulo más :D. He aplicado varios consejos de una beta Reader . esperó haberlo hecho mejor esta vez, No soy persona de pedir que me pongáis reviews ni nada parecido… No porque no los quiera.. Más que nada porque creo que los reviews tienen que ser espontáneos… Pero bueno no estamos aquí para hablar de la velocidad del tocino jejeje. Esta vez necesito vuestra ayuda, necesito que me digáis si veis mejoría en el tema de la puntuación. He revisado varias veces todo y lo he tratado de poner lo mejor posible. Por eso necesito saber si voy por el buen camino.

Agradecimientos especiales a kaworukunchan, me han servido de mucho tus consejos. Y me ha ayudado a ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista, también de paso agradecer a Lithemia por darme la idea de pedir ayuda eres un sol :D.

Bueno ahora sobre el capítulo. Si han pasado varias cosas… Pero ya tengo ganas de empezar con la acción real, estoy tratando de acelerar todo para llegar al momento de mayor tensión. Aunque… Aún tengo mis serias dudas sobre el giro que está tomando la relación de Rukia – Ichigo :S, por eso espero que el rating de mi fanfic sea el correcto :S (También tengo medio escrito un fanfic lemon con esta pareja… pero me da pena publicarlo XD). Bueno y sobre Yuma… ains sabía que era mala…. Pero… Madre mía como ha quedado en este capítulo :O, yo lo leo y me pongo mala XD quiero matarla u_uU.

Himeangi, me alegra que te guste. Y sobre Ulqui-Hime, he puesto algo… realmente me gustaría poder complacer a todos y poner todas las parejas en cada capítulo… pero algunas veces no puedo trató de mantenerlo equilibrado, si no mis capítulos serian más largos de lo que ya son… Y eso da miedo jajajajajaja. Sobre lo de divertido yo me reí mucho escribiéndolo, aunque pensé que la gente se molestaría por lo medio lemon del capítulo… pero nadie dijo nada así que me quedo más tranquila :).

BombonA, me alegra leer que llevas tiempo leyéndome y no has muerto en el intento jajajaja. Para mí la pareja de Karin/hitsu me parece muy tierna… aunque los dos son como meter dos gatos machos en una caja… miedo da jajajaja. Esperó que este capítulo te guste :)

Chikytina o_oU chica tomate un valium jajajajajaja. Por los tacos tranquila jejeje. Tres días O_o vaya te habrás quedado ciega ¿no?. Y sobre la continuidad te lo dije por privado, el fanfic lo seguiré de eso no me queda duda, ahora creo que esta mejor. Y pienso revisar todos los capítulos para mejorar la puntación. Muchas gracias por agregarme a autores favoritos, esto es el tipo de cosas que te impulsan a seguir escribiendo. Mil gracias por el apoyo y tu review :**.

Redcoverpaint ¡Gracias por leerme! Me alegra que te guste mi fanfic :3. Jeje eres otro que odia a Momo… Yo como bien he dicho antes, no la odio… a mi me da es pena, es una chica muy dulce que ha sufrido mucho, lo que le hizo Aizen no tiene perdón. Yo de Bleach llevo al día el manga, y solo veo algunos rellenos cuando veo que la historia promete… Yo dudo mucho que Tite tenga planeado que Karin o Yuzu conozcan más de la Sociedad de almas. Siempre las ha tenido a mi forma de ver como secundarias sin mucha importancia. Y ya habéis visto que en pelis y rellenos, que solo son cebo para capturar a Ichigo… Sobre el renacer de Ulqui… ufff eso sería lo que más me gustaría, aún no puedo asumir que Tite lo matara… tan ¨fácil¨, para mí es un personaje importante en la trama, y ha habido otros malos (en su momento) que han podido vivir y reformarse… no se… me parece que no tuvo el final que merecía :(.


	23. Peleas y más peleas

23. Peleas y más peleas...

Karin llego corriendo a casa y justo en la puerta se encontró con su hermano. El peli naranja estaba recostado contra una pared y con los brazos cruzados. Y cuando la vio camino hacia ella matándola con la mirada.

- ¿SE PUEDE SABER? ¡¿QUE DIABLOS LE HAS DICHO A RUKIA? –Preguntó extremadamente molesto-

- Yo… yo no le he dicho nada… Ni-chan… -Respondió temerosa Karin al ver la actitud de su hermano- ¿Qué… que ha pasado?

Ichigo maldijo entre dientes y se cruzo de brazos. Después le soltó una bomba a Karin.

- Esta tarde cuando volví de la universidad, me encontré a Rukia en mi habitación… Esperándome.

- ¿Eh? –Exclamó Karin atónita- ¿Te estaba esperando? No te entiendo…

Ichigo se puso rojo como un tomate y giro la cabeza hacia otro lado.

- Me… Me estaba esperando vestida… vestida con algo… algo… extraño y quería… quería…

Ichigo tuvo que dejar de hablar, tenía un gran nudo en el garganta. Así que omitió los detalles de cómo la había encontrado. Las palabras de su hermano hicieron que Karin se quedara blanca como un papel.

- Y… Como yo… Yo no quise… -Prosiguió Ichigo casi susurrando- Me… Me persiguió por toda la casa…. –El peli naranja miro suplicante a su hermana- ¡Tienes que detenerla!…. Yo… Yo no puedo… eso… yo… -Obviamente Ichigo estaba traumatizado por lo abrupta de la situación- Yo… Yo…

- No… No me digas nada más…. –Exclamó Karin mientras alzaba una mano deteniendo a su hermano- Yo… yo hablare con ella…

Karin entro decida en casa dejando afuera a su hermano, el pobre Ichigo estaba destruido y con el corazón casi saliéndosele por la boca… La chica fue directa a la habitación de su hermano y efectivamente…. Allí se encontró a Rukia… Pero cuando Karin vio, lo mismo que había visto su hermano casi se le cayó la mandíbula….

Rukia estaba recostaba boca abajo sobre la cama de Ichigo, tenía puesto un picardías negro y parecía estar muy entretenida escribiendo algo… Alrededor de Rukia habían montones de pétalos de rosa y montones de dibujos hechos por Rukia, de ositos haciendo cosas muy muy extrañas… También sobre la cama había un bol grande lleno de fresas y al lado una botella de chocolate liquido.

- ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER? ¡¿QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO? –Gritó Karin morada de la vergüenza- ¡¿Y PORQUE ESTAS VESTIDA ASI EN LA HABITACIÓN DE MI HERMANO?

Rukia se asusto por los gritos de Karin y dio un gran grito al escucharla, rápidamente se giro y se sentó sobre la cama. Y cuando vio la cara descompuesta de Karin le dedico una mirada de niña regañada.

- ¡No me des esos sustos Karin! –Dijo aun asustada, después hizo pucheros y siguió hablando- ¡No estoy haciendo nada malo! Para que me grites así…

Karin la miro con la boca abierta… Obviamente Rukia había perdido el norte…

- ¡Pero cómo me dices! ¿!Qué no estás haciendo nada malo! –Preguntó Karin atónita- ¡Explícate ahora mismo!

Rukia dejo escapar un gran suspiro y le explico.

- Matsumoto… Me dijo que los humanos hacían esto para demostrar su amistad. Y que yo era muy mala por no demostrarle mi amistad a Ichigo… Y que por eso, era que él me había atacado ese día… Que todo era por mi culpa.

Rukia se levanto de la cama y cogió un maletín negro.

- Por eso, Matsumoto me dio este maletín con cosas –Exclamó mientras le mostraba el maletín a Karin- Me dijo lo que tenía que hacer… Además, me aseguro que Ichigo estaría muy contento si yo hacía todo lo que ella me decía.

Karin se cayó al suelo echando espuma por la boca. Rukia al verla caerse dio un pequeño grito soltó el maletín y se arrodillo al lado de Karin, después la sacudió con fuerza para que reaccionara... Mientras que Karin no paraba de repetir una y otra vez.

- Yo la mato… ¡La mato!… ¡La mato!….

Minutos después en la habitación de Karin. Rukia estaba sentada en la cama con la cabeza baja y aún con el picardías puesto.

- ¡ESTAS LOCA! ¡¿PORQUE NO ME LO PREGUNTASTE ANTES? –Chillo Karin como una energúmena-

- No… No pensé que fuera mentira… -Respondió afligida- No pensé que Matsumoto me engañara….

- ¡PERO EN QUE CABEZA CABE! ¡¿QUE ESO SEA CIERTO? –Preguntó Karin histérica, mientras ponía los brazos en jarra-

- ¡QUE YO NO SE!... –Le Rukia respondió defendiéndose- Por favor Karin… ¡Explícame porque está mal! Si no me lo dices ¡No sé porque estas así de disgustada!

Karin la miro aun queriéndola matar….

- Está bien te lo explicare… -Dijo finalmente mientras daba un gran suspiro de desesperación- Pero antes me dirás exactamente, que fue lo que te dijo Matsumoto que hicieras.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza y empezó a hablar.

- Me dio esto que tengo puesto y esa maleta con cosas -Rukia se levanto cogió la maleta negra- Y me dijo que usara todo esto con tu hermano. –Rukia metió la mano y saco unas esposas y se las dio a Karin- Me dijo que con esto amarrara a la cama y que después usara esto….

Rukia empezó a sacar más y más cosas de la maleta, dándoselas en mano a Karin. Y cada cosa que sacaba Rukia de la maleta… Era más escandalosa que la anterior, aquello hizo que Karin, pasara por toda la gama de colores. Hasta que la paciencia de la chica llego a su límite y en un arranque de ira tiro todas las cosas al suelo.

- ¡NO QUIERO OIR, NI VER NADA MAS! –Gritó con fuerza, después se froto la cien con la yema de los dedos tratando de calmarse-

Karin tuvo que utilizar todas las técnicas aprendidas para calmarse… Y cuando por fin lo logro respiro profundamente relajada. Después se blindo mentalmente para aclarar las dudas de la shinigami. Y le indico a Rukia con la mano que se sentara. Después Karin camino hacia la cama para sentarse al lado de Rukia…. Pero tuvo la mala suerte, de tropezarse con uno de los ¨juguetitos¨ que le había dado Matsumoto. La venita de la cabeza de Karin se hincho de manera peligrosa. Y en otro ataque de ira, Karin empezó a saltar sobre los juguetes haciéndolos pedazos. Y cuando acabo de destrozar los juguetes, resoplo relajada y se sentó como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¡Bien! Ahora que esas cosas asquerosas han pasado a mejor vida. Te voy a explicar cómo son de _**verdad**_ las cosas Rukia.

Minutos después, Rukia estaba en estado de shock al comprender lo que había hecho. Y le dedico una mirada aterrada a Karin.

- Entonces… ¿Que pensara Ichigo de mi…? –Pregunto asustada-

- Pues…. Que eres una salida y una pervertida –Le respondió Karin rápidamente-

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -Gritó Rukia con todas sus fuerzas, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza- ¡¿AHORA QUE VOY A HACER?

Karin la miro con tristeza… La pobre chica lo estaba pasando fatal. Y tal vez era por su culpa, ella no bebió permitir que Matsumoto le llenara la cabeza de cucarachas…

- Tranquila… Yo se lo explicare a mi hermano… -Dijo finalmente resignada-

Rukia le dedico una mirada de perrito abandonado.

- ¿¡Lo harías por mi! –Preguntó con ilusión, mientras que en sus ojitos se podían ver estrellitas-

Karin asintió con la cabeza sonriendo, por lo menos así Rukia, se quedaría tranquila de esa manera… Ahora la faena era… Explicarle a su hermano lo sucedido…. Karin se levanto de la cama decida a coger el toro por cuernos.

- Tú quítate esa ropa, ponte tu pijama y acuéstate. Mientras tanto yo voy a hablar con mi hermano.

Después salió sin esperar la respuesta de Rukia. Karin fue a la habitación de su hermano… Pero él no estaba allí. Así que fue al último lugar donde lo había visto… Karin abrió la puerta de casa y salió. Afuera estaba Ichigo, el peli naranja estaba recostado contra un poste, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza baja.

- Ni-chan… ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Karin preocupada por la cara de desesperación de su hermano-

Ichigo alzo la mirada y centro su atención en Karin.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Rukia? –Preguntó yendo directamente al grano-

Karin bajo la mirada, mientras el peso de conciencia, caía como un yunque sobre ella… Sabía que en cierta parte era su culpa que Matsumoto, hubiera manipulado de esa manera a Rukia… Karin trago saliva y se armo de valor para la bronca que se avecinaba…

- La semana pasada… Cuando fuimos a la sociedad de almas. No era porque Rukia tuviera que ir a una reunión… Es que… Es que….

Karin se quedo callada y bajo la mirada, mientras Ichigo la miraba expectante.

- ¡¿Qué paso Karin…? –Insistió él-

Karin sintió que se iba empequeñeciendo poco a poco mientras hablaba…

- Fuimos… Para que Matsumoto… Le explicara a Rukia… sobre…. Eso…

Ichigo se puso blanco como una hoja de papel, agarro a su hermana de los hombros y la sacudió para que lo mirara a los ojos.

- ¡¿QUE LE EXPLICARA QUE? –Preguntó chillando-

- Sobre… sobre… educación… Sexual… -Respondió Karin con apenas un hilo de voz-

Ichigo soltó a su hermana… mientras pequeñas nubecitas negras empezaron a formarse sobre su cabeza… Por la mente de Ichigo, pasaron varias situaciones ¨comprometidas¨ con Matsumoto… La rubia le encantaba provocar que Ichigo se pusiera de todos los colores con sus acciones… Karin al ver el oscuro panorama dio dos pasos atrás… Mientras que poco a poco la cara de su hermano pasaba del impacto inicial a un ataque de rabia… Hasta que finalmente Ichigo estallo…

- ¡¿PERO ERES ESTUPIDA? !¿COMO DEJASTE QUE MATSUMOTO LE EXPLICARA? –Chillo lleno de rabia- ¡¿COMO PUDISTE KARIN? ¿PORQUE?

Karin le miro indefensa y trato de excusarse.

- ¡¿Pero qué podía hacer Ni-chan? -Preguntó impotente Karin-

- ¡CUALQUIER COSA! ¡MENOS ESO!

- Pero… pero…

- ¡DE PERO NADA! –Le calló Ichigo a gritos- ¡ES TU CULPA! ¡TODO ES TU CULPA KARIN!

En ese momento la mítica mala leche de la sangre Kurosaki, que pasaba de generación en generación… Y que corría por las venas de Karin exploto en ella…

- ¡YAAA PARA DE GRITARME! –Gritó totalmente iracunda- ¡YO! ¡NO TENGO LA CULPA QUE RUKIA NO SEPA! ¡Y QUE TU LA ACOSARAS SEXUALMENTE!

Ichigo se puso morado al escuchar la acusación de su hermana… Y la sangre Kurosaki volvió a explotar en Ichigo, haciendo que este gritara como un energúmeno… Los dos hermanos se enzarzaron en una gran pelea gritando los dos al unísono. Cada uno creía, que tenía la razón y ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer… Aunque pronto, su pelea llego a su fin cuando un tercer integrante de la familia Kurosaki entro en acción.

- Mmmm… Entonces quiere decir… ¡Que dentro de poco tendré nietos de Rukia-chan! –Exclamó Isshin con los ojos hechos dos grandes corazones- ¡QUE EMOCIOON!

Karin y Ichigo se convirtieron en rocas al estilo anime, mientras lo miraban con la mirada desorbitada y la mandíbula desencajada. Su padre había escuchado emocionado toda la pelea de los dos hermanos.

- ¡Tendremos que ir pensando ya en los nombres! –Isshin saco de su bolsillo una foto de su difunta esposa- ¡CARIÑO! Nuestro Ichigo… ¡Se ha convertido en todo un hombre!

Ichigo le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Isshin haciéndolo volar por los aires.

- ¡TU NO TE METAS EN ESTO Y NO TE INVENTES COSAS! –Gritó Ichigo mientras le temblaba todo el cuerpo de la ira-

Después que su padre se ¨marchara¨ volando, Ichigo se giro para ver a su hermana.

- Entonces… ¿Ahora qué hacemos? No sabemos si Matsumoto le ha explicado más cosas mal a Rukia…

Karin miro a su hermano indignada. La pobre chica se estaba llevando una bronca monumental solo por ayudarlo a él y a Rukia.

- ¿Hacemos? –Preguntó incrédula- Hacemos me suena a fiesta Ni-chan… ¡Dirás ¿Que harás tú? ¡Yo no quiero inmiscuirme más en vuestros asuntos! Ya suficientes problemas tengo ahora, como para tener que lidiar con **¨VUESTROS¨** problemas. Yo ya hable con Rukia sobre lo que paso y ahora sabe que hizo mal. Pero esto ha sido lo último que he hecho por vosotros. ¡Se acabo la Karin complaciente!

A Ichigo se le pusieron los ojos como platos.

- ¡NO! ¡Tú tienes que ayudarme! ¡Yo no puedo lidiar con esto… con eso no!

- ¿Y yo? ¿Porque tengo yo? Que lidiar con el problema Ni-chan –Karin puso los brazos en jarra y le dio una puñalada a su hermano con sus palabras- Además ¿Me estás pidiendo a mí? Que soy una chica adolecente en plena pubertad, que le explique cosas sexuales a Rukia… Cosas que yo nunca he hecho… ¿¡Por qué no se lo explicas tú que eres el mayor! ¡Tú tienes que ser el adulto responsable! Así que: ¡Asume tú la responsabilidad! ¡Que no eres un crío para estarte escondiendo detrás de mis faldas!

Ichigo se quedo de piedra.

- Pero…. Tú… Tú eres chica… Las chicas sabéis mas de esas cosas…. –Respondió Ichigo tartamudeando-

- ¡Claro!… Como todas las mujeres nacimos sabiéndolo todo… No seas estúpido Ni-chan.

- Pero… Karin… no puedes dejarme así… tienes que ayudarme…

Karin negó con la cabeza. Si su hermano tenía problemas con Rukia, tendría que arreglarlos directamente con ella.

- Lo siento Ni-chan. Pero ya no mas… Arregla las cosas como puedas con Rukia.

Karin no espero la respuesta de su hermano y entro en casa, dejando a Ichigo destruido y sin saber cómo iba a lidiar con Rukia de ahora en adelante… Karin no durmió bien esa noche. Y al otro día se levanto muy temprano para ir al instituto, no quería estar presente a la hora del desayuno… Solo imaginar a su padre delirando por la noche anterior… Era lo último que le faltaba a la pobre…

Pero si Karin pensaba que iba a estar más tranquila en el instituto… Se equivocaba, puesto que allí estaba Yuma… La chica no había cambiado su comportamiento durante su ausencia… Antes ahora se pegaba más a Toshiro. Se aferraba al chico como si fuera una cría de orangután (Así era como Karin pensaba que era Yuma… Una orangután). Además de abrazarlo también lo agarraba de las manos o se sentaba a la fuerza en el regazo de él… Todas aquellas situaciones, hacían que Toshiro hiciera mala cara. Se notaba a leguas que le molestaba en exceso el abuso de confianza de la chica…

Karin seguía sin saber, ni comprender ¿Por qué Toshiro le aguantaba todas sus tonterías?... Amor no era… Bien claro se lo había dejado Toshiro el día anterior… Y por la forma en que lo había dicho parecía que él le tenía asco a Yuma… Pero aun así el permanecía a su lado. Aguantando todo lo que ella le hiciera…. Tal vez podría hablar más tranquilamente con Toshiro esa tarde… Pero esa charla se vio cancelada, cuando Karin al salir del instituto vio como horror como la ciudad estaba infestada de pequeños Hollows… Parecía que los días de ¨paz¨ para Karin se habían acabado abruptamente….

* * *

La ciudad de Karakura se vio inmersa en una guerra sin cuartel. De golpe se triplicaron los ataques Hollows, por ello de la sociedad de almas enviaron un nutrido grupo de Shinigamis para limpiar la ciudad. Y debido a la frenética actividad Hollow todas las personas que tenían poderes, se pasaban horas aniquilando Hollows.

Inoue iba inquieta caminando por la calle mirando de un lado para otro, pendiente que no fuera a ser atacada de nuevo por algún Hollow. Apenas era media mañana y la chica ya había acabado con cuarenta Hollows. No eran fuertes pero lo molesto era la cantidad que había. Inoue suspiro desesperada, esperaba que todo ese caos acabara pronto…

Se paró en seco cuando vio algo que la dejo de piedra… unos pasos más adelante, estaba Seelee atacando una mob de Hollows, El joven estaba vestido con unos vaqueros negros ajustados y una camisa blanca de manga larga que se ajustaba ligeramente a su cuerpo. Los Hollows rodeaban a Seelee atacándole, pero él los iba matando sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Inoue lo miraba asombrada… Tenía la misma mirada fría e inexpresiva de siempre, mientras atacaba los Hollows brutalmente sin demostrar ningún tipo sentimiento o esfuerzo. En medio de la batalla, Seelee se movió velozmente desapareciendo ante los ojos de Inoue. Segundos después todos los Hollows cayeron al suelo hechos pedazos. Seelee reapareció sujetando los restos de un Hollow que acaba de partir por la mitad con sus manos. Después lanzo lejos los restos del asqueroso ser.

Seelee giro la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada atónita de Inoue, la chica lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca entreabierta. El la miro fijamente a los ojos sin ningún tipo de emoción. Y después empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ella. Inoue al ver como él se acercaba, se asusto y dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Seelee desapareció en el aire y Inoue miro asustada de un lado para otro, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, lista para activar en cualquier momento su escudo protector en caso que él la atacara.

- ¿_Me buscas Mujer? –Exclamó Seelee Susurrando en su oído-_

- ¡WAAAAAAAAAHHH! –chillo Inoue del susto y se dio media vuelta-

Detrás de ella estaba Seelee que la miraba de manera altiva.

- ¿Porque me espías mujer? –Preguntó con voz dura-

- Noo ¡Yo no te espió!–Respondió asustada Inoue, mientras negaba fervientemente con sus brazos-

- Entonces ¿Porque te quedas mirándome como si fueras una estúpida? ¿Acaso vienes a suplicar clemencia por tu vida?… ¿O de nuevo vas a pedirme que no mate a tu amigo?

Inoue dio dos pasos atrás, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- ¡No es lo que piensas! Yo… yo solo estaba de paso… -Respondió titubeando-

Seelee frunció ligeramente el ceño, alzo una de sus manos y la agarro con fuerza de una de sus muñecas.

- No me mientas mujer… Sabes que no tolero la mentira.

- Me haces daño… -Se quejo Inoue mientras movía el brazo tratando de liberarse- ¡Y no te estoy mintiendo!

En ese momento otra mob de Hollows apareció de la nada. Seelee miro atentamente a los seres y soltó con fuerza la muñeca de la chica haciéndola caer de rodillas.

- ¿Quién os envía? –Preguntó Seelee a los Hollows-

Pero los seres flotaban a su alrededor sin responder. Y de la nada empezaron a multiplicarse rodeándole de nuevo por completo. Seelee al no obtener respuesta empezó a matarlos sin esfuerzo, mientras Inoue seguía en el suelo sobándose la muñeca… En ese momento algo llamo poderosamente la atención de la chica. A espaldas de Seelee se abrió de golpe una gran grieta… Que después se abrió violentamente haciendo un gran boquete negro… ¡Era una garganta! Y dentro de la garganta se iluminaron unos enormes y monstruosos ojos rojos… Que poco a poco se iban acercando… En cualquier momento algo terrible iba a salir de esa garganta.

- ¡SEELEE CUIDADO! –Gritó Inoue mientras invocaba su escudo protector sobre él-

Seelee se detuvo en seco cuando escucho el grito de la chica. Y se giro lentamente… En ese momento vio, como el escudo protector de Inoue le había protegido de un potente Cero. El joven miro de reojo y con dureza a la chica. Y después de un solo movimiento de su mano hizo añicos el escudo de Inoue.

- No te entrometas mujer –Exclamó Seelee con dureza- Como te vuelvas a inmiscuir en mis asuntos… Te destrozare con mis manos, como he hecho con estos Hollows.

Inoue bajo las manos de su cabeza, trago saliva y empezó a sentir un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo penando en lo que pasaría si cumpliera su amenaza… Seelee centro la mirada en el ser que estaba saliendo de la garganta. Era un menos grande de gran tamaño… Pero antes que pudiera acabar de salir, Seelee saco su espada y decapito al ser de un solo golpe.

- Tsk... Solo aparecen Hollows estúpidos… No obtendré las respuestas que busco de ninguno de ellos.

Guardo su espada y volvió a centrar su atención en la chica. Camino con paso seguro hasta ella. La chica al verlo bajo la cabeza y giro el rostro hacía un lado… Seelee alzo su mano derecha y la puso con fuerza sobre la mandíbula de ella presionando con fuerza sus mejillas. Y después la obligo a que alzara la cabeza lo suficiente para que ella lo viera a los ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi mujer? –Pregunto serio-

- ¿Yo..? –pregunto Inoue dudosa-

- ¿Pretendes ganarte mi confianza ¨salvándome¨? ¿O pretendes que con tu estúpido escudo no te mate a ti…? ¿o que perdone la vida al hombre ese?

Inoue sintió como el ponía más presión sobre su rostro y empezó a temer por su vida… Pero ella sabia como era el… De nada le valdría suplicar, el nunca se apiadaba de sus víctimas… Se contuvo para no llorar y le mantuvo la mirada firmemente.

- Solo quería protegerte.

- Yo, no necesito nada de ti mujer, ¿Acaso crees que soy tan débil para no repeler ese ataque?

Inoue sabía que el tenia razón… Pero cuando vio el cero, reacciono protegiéndolo sin pensar…

- No… No eres débil, lo sé…

- ¿Entonces? –Preguntó mientras atraía la cara de ella más cerca de la suya- ¿Qué quieres de mi?

Inoue al sentir la proximidad de su rostro trato de apartarse, pero él era más fuerte que ella.

- Es inútil mujer –Exclamo atrayéndola aún más hacia a él- Eres débil. No puedes comparar mi fuerza con la tuya. ¡Así que responde! ¿Qué quieres de mi?

A Inoue se le pusieron todos los pelos de punta… Y todo fue a peor, cuando sintió sobre su cara la suave respiración de él abanicándole el rostro. En ese momento una oleada de recuerdos agolpo su mente, de cómo el antes la besaba a la fuerza. Y sin poderlo evitar se puso roja como un tomate y se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior. Aquello no paso desapercibido para Seelee, que la miro viendo a través de sus emociones.

- Eres asquerosa –Exclamó con asco-

Después la soltó con fuerza lejos de él. Inoue cayó al suelo y se llevo las manos a la cara sobándose las mejillas, Luego alzo la mirada y lo miro con tristeza.

- ¡No tienes porque tratarme así! –Se quejó- No he hecho nada malo para que me maltrates…

Seelee se acerco a ella y se arrodillo. La agarro de la barbilla y acerco su cara de nuevo hacia ella con ojos amenazantes.

- ¡Deja de mirarme de esa manera mujer! –Le amenazó- No me mires como lo hacías antes… Lo que paso antes entre tú y yo, Nunca ocurrió…

- Pero… -Exclamó atónita-

- Solo te lo diré una vez mujer: cómo vuelvas a tratar de protegerme, o a presentarte ante mí con tu asquerosa cara… Te prometo que te hare pedazos… Me das asco… Hasta el olor que desprendes me repugna…

Inoue abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras lentamente se iba sumiendo en la miseria por las palabras de él. Y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas aparecieron en sus hermosos ojos. Aquello hizo que Seelee frunciera el ceño y la mirara aun con más asco, cuando las lágrimas de ella mojaron sus dedos. Retiró la mano rápidamente y la sacudió quitándose las lágrimas asqueado.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí antes de que te mate! –Le dijo mirándola amenazante con el rabillo del ojo-

Inoue se seco las lagrimas con las manos y se levanto. Y lo miro con los sentimientos a flor de piel… Se sentía destruida por sus palabras y por la forma en que la había tratado.

- Yo… Solo quería protegerte Seelee-san. Y si… Puedes llamarme estúpida… Pero aun después de todo el daño que me has hecho… yo aún… aún... –Inoue trago saliva mientras hablaba con su corazón. Se había prometido ser fuerte y evitar al joven… Pero no podía- Aún… Quiero protegerte… Y… Y ayudarte…

- ¡CALLATE! –Grito Seelee con fuerza-

Inoue se sorprendió por el grito. Nunca antes lo había visto reaccionar así… Volvió a tragar saliva y siguió hablando.

- Déjame ayudarte… Sé que aún estas confundido Seelee… Yo… Yo… -Inoue sintió un gran nudo en la garganta y siguió llorando- Perdóname por haberte abandonado antes… Lo siento…

Seelee abrió los ojos como platos. Y sin dudarlo agarro a la chica del cuello y la puso con fuerza contra una pared.

- ¡CALLATE! –Dijo con fuerza- ¡Maldita mujer! ¡Deja de mirarme así! ¡Te odio! ¿¡Porque tienes siempre tienes que trastornarme con tus palabras! ¡Maldita seas! –Seelee poco a poco empezó a poner más presión en el delicado cuello de Inoue- ¡Voy a matarte con mis propias manos! ¡Te matare como el insecto que eres!

Inoue sintió como empezaba a faltarle el aire… Alzo la mano y le acaricio con suavidad la cara a Seelee.

- Lo siento… Seelee…

Las lágrimas siguieron surcando sus mejillas. Seelee frunció el ceño y sus cuerpo entero empezó a temblar.

- ¡Si… si te mato! Todos mis problemas… se abran acabado… -Dijo casi susurrando para sí mismo- ¡Maldita mujer! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

Seelee miraba con rabia a la chica, pero ella aún lo miraba llena de ternura… Y decidió que la mataría ya. Trato de poner más presión sobre el cuello de ella… Pero no pudo… Su mano no le respondía. Seelee se sintió lleno de rabia por no poder matarla rápidamente. Pero su rabia se vio interrumpida cuando, sintió como alguien ponía el filo de una espada sobre su garganta.

-Suéltala Ulquiorra –dijo amenazante una voz-

Seelee soltó a Inoue que cayó de rodillas de nuevo. Ella empezó a toser y cuando se recupero alzo la mirada y vio con horror, como Ichigo tenía su bankai activo y tenía la punta de su espada tocando con fuerza la garganta de Seelee.

- ¿Estás bien Inoue? –Preguntó Ichigo suavemente, mientras no perdía de vista a Seelee-

- ¡Kurosaki-kun! –Exclamó aliviada- Si estoy bien.

Ichigo movió un poco su espada haciendo más presión sobre Seelee.

- ¿Tu no estabas muerto? –Preguntó aún atónito al verlo vivo-

Pero Seelee lo miraba fijamente sin responder.

- ¡Contesta! –Insistió Ichigo moviendo un poco más su zanpakuto-

- Si no contesto ¿Que me harás? –Preguntó Seelee sin el menor atisbo de emoción- ¿Matarme de nuevo como lo hiciste aquella vez?

Ichigo reacciono ante sus palabras. Aún recordaba con tristeza de como se había sentido con su muerte, Ichigo no quería que el muriera de esa forma. Lo único que él quería era poder luchar de igual a igual…

- Sabes que no quería que murieras así…

Seelee dejo escapar un suspiro, cosa que sorprendió a Inoue y Ichigo.

- ¿Por qué todos los humanos sois tan estúpidos? –Exclamó como si se preguntara a sí mismo- Con vuestra doble moral… Por un lado esta esa mujer estúpida que quiere ¨salvarme¨ ¿Salvarme a mí que soy un cuarto espada?... Y que lo único que hace es interferir en mi camino… Y por otro lado el estúpido humano, que me mata y ahora dice que no quería matarme… -Seelee negó con la cabeza- No os entiendo…

Inoue se levanto lentamente del suelo lentamente y lo miro con tristeza.

- No somos estúpidos, es que tenemos sentimientos Seelee –Hizo una breve pausa y siguió hablando- Yo… pensé que al volverte humano nos entenderías… Y pensé que ahora tenías sentimientos… Cuando antes… Antes tú y yo… -Inoue se puso roja como un tomate al recordar todas las escabrosas vivencias vividas con el- Pensé que ahora… Que eres igual a nosotros nos entenderías mejor…

Seelee la miro con los ojos abiertos como platos. Y de golpe el blanco de sus ojos empezó a ponerse de color negro y sus ojos se volvieron de un dorado peligroso. Y en menos de un instante libero su última liberación de espada. Ichigo estaba atónito mirándolo mientras sentía como un gran reiatsu salía de el. Seelee sin mediar palabra saco una de sus lanzas verdes y la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas contra Inoue mientras gritaba.

- ¡NO ME COMPARES CON UN HUMANO! ¡MALDITA MUJER!

Ichigo reacciono al instante y se puso su máscara de Hollow, agarro a Inoue con fuerza de la cintura y se elevo por los aires esquivando el rayo. Seelee al ver que había fallado empezó a lanzarles lanzas. Y Ichigo voló esquivando una por una, después de un breve ataque Seelee se detuvo. Y Ichigo puso los pies en el suelo mientras que aun sostenía en sus brazos a Inoue, en ese momento ella trato de zafarse de los brazos de Ichigo.

- ¡Quieta Inoue! ¡¿Pero qué haces? –Preguntó atónito Ichigo aún con la máscara puesta-

- ¡Por favor! Kurosaki-kun bájame… -Suplicó Inoue mientras seguía tratando de zafarse- Seelee no sabe lo que hace… Por favor… Tengo que ayudarlo..

- ¡Pero te matara! –Chilló Ichigo aun sin dar crédito a las palabras de Inoue- ¡Antes ya trato de hacerlo!

Inoue negó con la cabeza… Algo en su interior, le estaba gritando que tenía que detener a Seelee a como diera lugar.

- Por favor… Bájame Kurosaki-kun…

Ichigo maldijo y la dejo en el suelo. Seelee al ver lo que sucedía saco otra de sus lanzas verdes y apunto con ella directo hacia Inoue.

- ¡PARA SEELEE! –Chillo Inoue con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Por favor! No quiero verte morir de nuevo… Otra vez no… Por favor….

Seelee la miro atónito mientras la lanza verde aun estaba en su mano… Inoue empezó a caminar hacia él, extendiéndole una de sus manos como había hecho el día de su muerte…

- ¡¿PERO QUE HACES? ¡INOUE VUELVE AQUÍ! –Chilló Ichigo con todas sus fuerzas, al ver con horror como la chica caminaba hacia Ulquiorra-

Pero ella no lo escuchaba, solo tenía ojos para Seelee.

- Yo… No quiero perder a ningún ser querido otra vez… No… -Inoue lo miro con ternura- Por favor para Seelee-kun…

Seelee abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar cómo le llamaba. Lentamente el negro de sus ojos empezó a desaparecer, mientras miraba atentamente a la chica.

- No quiero tener que llorar otra vez por ti Seelee-kun… Otra vez no…

Seelee bajo la mano y la lanza verde desapareció. Parecía como si él estuviera hipnotizado por las palabras de Inoue, la cual seguía caminando hacia él.

- Perdóname… Por abandonarte antes Seelee-kun… Pero… No podía aceptar estos sentimientos extraños que siento por ti… Y tenía miedo… Miedo de…

Inoue no pudo seguir hablando… Tenía un gran nudo en la garganta. Así que siguió caminando hasta quedar frente a él. Después puso su mano suavemente sobre el rostro de Seelee, el al sentir la calidez de su mano, hizo que su liberación de espada desapareciera, dejando una pequeña estela de humo negro. Seelee miraba a Inoue directo a los ojos sin decir palabra, parecía como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de hablar. Justo en ese momento a sus espaldas se escucho una voz burlona.

- ¡Pero qué bonito! –Exclamó Caym mientras aplaudía con las manos- ¿¡Se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo Seelee?

Seelee bajo la mirada. Alzo su mano y agarro suavemente la mano de Inoue, para después retirarla de su rostro y después le miro con tristeza… con una inmensa tristeza que hizo que a Inoue se le encogiera el corazón.

- Esto no puede ser… -Dijo Seelee con voz profunda- Tu y yo, somos diferentes…

Inoue lo miro destrozada, pero aquello hizo que el suavizara mas su mirada, pero lo siguiente que hizo Inoue, le hizo volver a poner los ojos como platos. Cuando la chica cogió una de sus manos y la puso con suavidad sobre su pecho cerca de su corazón. Después Inoue puso una de sus manos sobre el pecho de él y después cerró los ojos.

- ¿Lo sientes?... -Preguntó Inoue casi susurrando- Yo siento tu corazón... palpita tan fuerte como el mío.

Seelee sentía en la palma de su mano, como el corazón de ella palpitaba rápidamente y se dejo llevar por la sensación cerrando el también sus ojos.

- ¡AGGGG! ¡¿PERO QUE HORTERADA ES ESTA? –chillo Caym desesperado, agarro a Seelee del hombro y lo tiro lejos de la chica- ¡REACCIONA SEELEE! ¡QUE TENEMOS COSAS QUE HACER! ¡Y NO ESTA LA COSA PARA ESTAS CHORRADAS!

En ese momento, Caym se fijo en la persona que los había estado mirando todo el rato también atónito. En ese momento la sonrisa diabólica de Caym apareció en todo su esplendor.

- ¡Vaaayaaaa! ¡Si es mi ¨amigo¨ Kurosaki! –Exclamó divertido mientras se crujía los puños- No sabes las ganas que tenia de verte…

Acto seguido y sin decir nada mas Caym voló hacia Ichigo. Y los dos se enzarzaron en una lucha salvaje, destruyendo de paso todo a su alrededor… Mientras Inoue corrió hacia el lugar donde habían lanzado a Seelee. Y lo encontró al final del cráter que había hecho con su cuerpo. Inoue activo su escudo sanador sobre el sin fijarse si estaba herido. Seelee se incorporo lentamente y la miro serio a través del escudo. Inoue al verlo se sonrojo suavemente. De fondo se podían escuchar los gritos de Caym y Ichigo que seguían luchando violentamente. Seelee alzo la mirada y vio a su ¨hermano¨ transformado en una bestia y a Ichigo, que aun era un humano con máscara de Hollow. Seelee bajo la mirada y miro a la chica con tristeza.

- Yo nunca podre ser humano.

Después salió volando hacia los dos chicos. Y mientras volaba se transformo en su segunda transformación de espada. De un solo golpe se estampo contra Caym y lo agarro del cuello. Y como si fuera un rayo se lo llevo volando de allí. Dejando a Ichigo y Inoue asombrados. Ichigo al ver que su pelea se había acabado voló hasta Inoue. Y vio como la chica lloraba, se quito su máscara de Hollow y la miro con tristeza.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Inoue? –Preguntó suavemente-

La chica con los sentimientos a flor de piel… Y sin dudarlo se abrazo a Ichigo y desahogo sus penas en el….

* * *

Bueno la verdad he optado por partir el capitulo, los últimos capítulos que he subido son de 10.000 palabras… Y creo que se hace muy pesado para leer, por lo que me he esforzado en revisar toda la primera parte del capítulo. Y luego subir el resto del capítulo. Así de paso la espera para mis lectores será menor.

Ahora bien sobre este capítulo. Me dio mucha pena Ichigo jeje, pero la verdad Karin ya no aguanta más… Y sobre Seelee y Inoue pues escribir toda la trama me lleno de mucha pena, también he de decir que esta parte es nueva, no la tenía prevista en el fanfic… Además del final de Ichigo y Inoue abrazados… ejem… Sobre el capitulo que viene… Pues generara seguro reviews de ira… jejeje mejor no comento nada más.

Sakurapris Muchas gracias por leerme :), me imagino que ahora estarás mas contenta ya que Seelee ha salido, aunque ahora las cosas han quedado así al final… pse tocara esperar a ver qué pasa jejeje.

Myri Weasley28, Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos :D.. Y bueno… yo sí creo que se ve diferente jejeje, pero bueno lo importante es que siga interesante :3, Desafortunadamente Toshiro no ha salido mucho en este capítulo, pero si lo hará en el siguiente. También me alegra escuchar que no me alejo del canon del Toshiro de kite. Ya que para mí es muy importante no sacar los personajes fuera de contexto. También has tenido tu ración de Ulqui sádico jajajajaja.. pobrecillo lleva la cabeza hecha un lio… También sobre Rukia y Ichigo, concuerdo contigo, son personajes muy seguros de sí mismos, pero viendo algunas reacciones de Ichigo con Matsumoto y con GATITO, en que se comportaba totalmente diferente… de allí viene esa idea, sobre el lemon lo comentaba con otro fanfic que tengo medio escrito. Ya que este fanfic no tendrá lemon… sí que tendrá momentos subidos de tono, pero nada más. Y sobre Yuma… uff hay Yuma para rato… así que no te hagas ilusiones jejejeje, gracias por tu review :D.

Himeangi, Muchas gracias por tu review, es que Matsumoto es muy peligrosa :S, por eso todos le temen jajajjaajaja. Y Ichigo no mato a su hermana… pero ahora a ver como lidia ahora con Rukia XD.

Chikytina, me alegra que te haya gustado, además que me digas que he mejorado me da más ganas de seguir escribiendo :D, si la personalidad retorcida de Ulqui mola… Aunque muchas veces pienso, si realmente seria agradable tener una pareja como él, mi marido es una persona algo parecida en su forma de ser. Y a veces dan ganas de matarlo por lo que dice o hace… jejeje ósea solo gusta cuando no lo vives en carnes propias :S. Toshiro y Karin saldrán en el próximo capítulo tranquila jejeje… Y Ichigo aun tiene una batalla que luchar contra sus hormonas jajajaja. ;)Gracias por leerme.


	24. Ruptura

24. Ruptura.

Faltaban cinco minutos para que sonara la campana anunciando el inicio de las clases. Karin caminaba cansadamente hacia el salón. Estaba agotada, últimamente su vida se había convertido en una tediosa rutina; Ir al instituto, matar Hollows como una desquiciada, tratar de hacer los deberes, ayudar a su hermana con cosas en casa y después ir corriendo al refugio para llevarle de comer a Toshiro… Verlo era lo único que le animaba a Karin el día. Y su amistad se había reforzado aun más, cuando encontraron el uno en el otro a un excelente amigo para su principal afición: El futbol. Los dos se pasaban horas hablando del tema, o veían partidos de Futbol. Hasta jugaban hasta quedar exhaustos en la improvisada cancha que Karin había hecho.

Karin finalmente llego al salón, entro y automáticamente dirigió su mirada a donde sabía que estaría él… Pero se sorprendió cuando no lo vio allí, rápidamente lo busco con la mirada. Y se le pusieron los ojos como platos, cuando lo vio sentado en su puesto y lleno de vendajes. Karin sin dudarlo un segundo camino hasta su escritorio.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado Hitsugaya-san? –Pregunto seria y preocupada-

El peli blanco alzo la mirada y la miro serio sin responderle. Karin sintió una punzada en el pecho, cuando vio como su hermoso rostro tenia marcas de lucha ¡Algo malo tenía que haber pasado anoche! Karin espero con paciencia la respuesta, pero cuando vio, como el apartaba la mirada hacía un lado con una mueca de asco, hizo que la sangre le hirviera a Karin de la indignación por su rechazo. Pero su enfado desapareció por completo cuando escucho una horrible voz chillona a sus espaldas.

- ¡Serás Zorra! –Exclamo Yuma hecha una furia mientras que ponía los brazos en jarra- ¡Te he dicho mil veces, que no hables con mi Shiro-kun!

Karin maldijo entre dientes y se giro hacia Yuma.

- ¿Entonces porque no pones a tu ¨Shiro-kun¨, en una bolita de cristal para que nadie lo vea ni hable con él? –Preguntó Karin sarcásticamente- Aunque bueno también podrías ponerle una correa con bozal y atarlo a un árbol lejos de cualquier contacto humano.

Karin le dio la espalda y se sentó en su asiento, hizo caso omiso de los chillidos de Yuma, ahora solo tenía cabeza para pensar en lo que había pasado a Toshiro… Ya trataría de hablar con él durante la clase… Finalmente Yuma desistió de gritar cuando entro el profesor a clase. Así que optó por irse su asiento hecha una furia.

Minutos más tarde durante la clase, Karin trato de hablar con Toshiro.

_- ¿Estás bien Hitsugaya-san?_ –Preguntó susurrando preocupada-

Pero el actuó como si no la oyera ignorándola por completo. Aquello hizo que Karin se sintiera menospreciada. Dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro, puso los brazos sobre la mesa y después escondió su cabeza en ellos para dormir un rato… Y cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, le pareció escuchar que recibía un mensaje en su móvil. Levanto la cabeza de la mesa mientras pensaba si debía mirar o no su móvil, seguramente no sería nada importante solo publicidad. Miro de reojo a Toshiro y vio que estaba concentrado mirando la pizarra, se quedo mirándolo un rato… Y se quedo sin palabras cuando vio, como bajaba la mirada sacaba su móvil de debajo del escritorio y digitaba rápidamente en el. Instantes después Karin volvió a escuchar el aviso de mensaje en su móvil. Rápidamente metió la mano en su mochila y saco su móvil. Dudosa volvió a mirar a Toshiro y vio que él la miraba fijamente y con semblante serio, después le hizo señales con la mano para que viera su móvil. Karin desbloqueo su móvil y vio que tenía tres mensajes de Toshiro… El día que ella había vuelto de la sociedad de almas, los dos habían intercambiado números de teléfono, para comunicarse en caso de urgencia. Karin se apresuro a abrir los mensajes y vio que todos decían lo mismo.

_¨ Estoy bien¨ _

Karin le respondió el mensaje tan rápido como pudo.

_¨ ¿Por qué estas herido?¨ _

Toshiro leyó el mensaje y empezó a digitar rápidamente.

_¨Ayer me encontré con varios Hollows parece que ahora hay más¨ _

El tenía razón cada día que pasaba, el número de Hollows no paraba de crecer.

_¨Es cierto ayer mate a varios¨ -Le respondió Karin-_

_¨ ¡Porque no me llamaste!¨_

Karin frunció el ceño y le contesto.

¨ ¡_Porque podía sola!¨_

Karin escucho como el joven resoplaba por la respuesta.

_¨ ¡Sabes que tienes que llamarme si te atacan!¨_

_¨ ¡Pero si puedo Sola!¨ _

Toshiro giro la cabeza y la miro serio. Obviamente no le gustaba lo que acababa de leer y le respondió.

_¨Tenemos que hablar. Tengo cosas que contarte pero no puede vernos nadie¨_

Karin sintió que el corazón se le ponía a mil, empezó a digitar la respuesta pero algo la detuvo en el acto.

-¡SEÑORITA KUROSAKI! ¡SEÑOR HITSUGAYA! –Grito el profesor molesto que había visto como los chicos estaban usando el móvil en clase- ¡LOS DOS FUERA DE CLASE POR USO INDEBIDO DEL MOVIL!

Y sin decirles nada mas abrió la puerta de par en par y les hizo señas para que se fueran. Los dos jóvenes se miraron entre ellos y vieron la oportunidad perfecta para hablar. Así que sin dudarlo un segundo salieron de la clase. Mientras que Yuma se mordía las uñas de la rabia. Una vez fuera los dos esperaron un momento antes de hablar. Y cuando tuvieron la seguridad de que nadie los veía se miraron de reojo y empezaron a hablar entre susurros.

_- ¿Seguro que estás bien Hitsugaya-san?-Preguntó Karin preocupada-_

_- Si, estoy bien. –Contesto el secamente- Yuma me puso estos vendajes._

Karin dibujo una mirada de indiferencia en su cara. Otra vez Yuma metiéndose por medio. Ella no podía entender como el aun podía permanecer a su lado. Y más aún Sabiendo que lo trataba como si fuera de su propiedad.

_- ¿Cómo puedes aguantar a Yuma? –Se atrevió a preguntar Karin- No eres del tipo de persona que aguante ese tipo de tonterías… _

Toshiro la miro con semblante serio, desvió la mirada para un lado, mientras le contestaba de manera tajante.

_- Te he dicho varias veces, que no puedo hablar de ella contigo… -Respondió molesto- No sé cómo explicártelo para que lo entiendas… _

Karin bajo la mirada decepcionada, mientras sentía de nuevo aquella pared invisible que Yuma había puesto en medio de los dos.

_- Se que no puedes… Pero… No lo entiendo… -Exclamó con tristeza- Además, seguramente a mi no me permitirías ni la mitad de lo que le permites a ella… -Dijo finalmente sin pensar en sus palabras-_

Toshiro la miro fijamente mientras fruncía aun más el ceño. Se veía como las palabras de Karin le habían molestado profundamente.

_- ¡No digas tonterías Karin! –Dijo molesto, odiaba cuando ella hacía ese tipo de comparaciones-¡Yo no estaría aquí! Si tú fueras como ella. Así que deja de decir sandeces._

Karin sintió una gran opresión en su pecho y bajo la mirada a sus zapatos, después movió un pie nerviosamente, mientras pensaba en lo que él le había dicho. Al cabo de un rato miro de reojo a Toshiro y fijo su atención en su brazo que también estaba vendado.

-_ ¿Cómo están sanando tus heridas? –Preguntó Karin preocupada-_

_- Bien.-Respondió escuetamente mientras miraba aun molesto hacia el frente-_

Karin sabía que no podía hablar de Yuma… Pero le dio mucha rabia, cuando pensó que ella le hubiera curado y puesto vendajes. Él tenía que haberla llamado a ella y no a Yuma, para que lo curara. Además seguro que Yuma no sabía nada de curaciones, en cambio ella sí.

_- ¡¿Porque no me llamaste para que te curara? –Preguntó molesta-_

_- Porque no hacía falta –Respondió serio mientras fruncía el ceño- _

Karin lo miro con semblante serio sin creerse sus palabras. Por el tamaño de los vendajes las heridas debían haber sido considerables. Miro con detenimiento sus vendajes y vio con horror que estaban mal puestos. Y sintió la urgencia de mirar sus heridas y poner bien los vendajes. Alzo las manos hacia el vendaje y Toshiro al verla frunció aun más el ceño y dio un paso atrás.

- ¿_Qué piensas hacer? –Preguntó molesto-_

_- Revisar tus heridas y ponerte bien el vendaje, no está bien puesto._

_- ¡No hace falta! –Se quejo molesto-_

Karin lo miro fijamente y con determinación. Iba a mirar sus heridas quisiera o no.

_- ¡No te hagas el difícil Hitsugaya-san!-Se quejo Karin mientras ponía su mano con firmeza en el gancho que sujetaba el vendaje- ¡Voy a hacerlo quieras o no!_

- ¡QUE NO HACE FALTA! –Dijo en voz alta, mientras alejaba su brazo de Karin- ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

Karin se puso roja de la rabia al ver la rabieta de él, parecía como si fuera un crio pequeño. Y ella no iba a permitir que él se saliera con la suya. Así que decidida, volvió a agarrarlo por el brazo y los dos empezaron a forcejear tontamente. Karin jalándole de una mano tratando de alcanzar el vendaje del antebrazo y Toshiro jalando del lado opuesto, mientras no podía parar de imaginarse que ella lo vendaría de nuevo innecesariamente….

De golpe la puerta de la clase se abrió de par en par. Dejando a los dos chicos paralizados cuando vieron como salía el profesor, con los ojos rojos como un demonio y echando humo por la boca.

- ¡OS QUEREIS CALLAR DE UNA VEZ!

Los dos chicos se soltaron en el acto y se pusieron colorados de la vergüenza. Mientras que toda la clase estallaba en risas, aunque también se podían oír comentarios extraños… Como que Toshiro le estaba poniendo los cuernos a Yuma con Karin… etc. Yuma al oír esos comentarios, se levanto de su silla hecha una furia y camino con paso decidido hacia Toshiro. Lo agarro con fuerza de la mano y sin mediar palabra se lo llevo de allí. Dejando a toda la clase con la boca abierta… Karin se quedo parada mientras veía como Yuma, volvía a salirse con las suyas evitando que los dos pudieran hablar…. Pero Karin sabia, que esa tarde iba a poder curarlo y hablar con él tranquilamente en su escondite sin que ella los interrumpiera…

* * *

Karin iba corriendo hacia su escondite con la comida de Toshiro. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él sobre lo que había pasado por la mañana. Después del incidente con Yuma había estado intranquila todo el día. Finalmente llego al escondite, pero antes pudiera abrir la puerta, escucho la voz de Toshiro dentro. Karin dejo escapar una sonrisita tonta pensando que el chico estaba hablando solo. Puso las manos sobre la puerta para abrirla… Pero en ese momento escucho otra voz dentro… Era una voz femenina…. Karin se quedo petrificada ¿Quién podía ser la mujer con la que él estaba hablando?... ¿Se habría atrevido Toshiro a llevar a Yuma a su lugar secreto?, Karin trago saliva y trato de controlar sus nervios, puso la oreja sobre la puerta tratando de escuchar quien era esa mujer.

- ¡Qué bonito es este lugar Hiro-kun! –Dijo alegremente la voz femenina, era una voz muy cálida y dulce-

- Si, está bien –Respondió Toshiro-

- ¿Y Karin-chan viene muy a menudo por este lugar?

En ese momento Karin pudo identificar la voz ¡Era Hinamori!... ¡Hinamori estaba dentro con Toshiro!… Karin sintió como si un gran puñal le atravesara el corazón.

- Sí, me trae de comer todos los días.

Karin tenía ganas de salir corriendo… De tirar la comida lejos y de matar a Toshiro… Pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, la puerta se abrió de par en par.

- ¿Qué haces ahí parada Karin? –Pregunto Toshiro con el ceño fruncido, mientras la miraba extrañado al encontrarla con la oreja pegada a la puerta-

Karin se asusto y retrocedió dos pasos, abrió la boca para hablar pero no pudo… estaba roja como un tomate de le vergüenza de verse descubierta espiando.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? –Preguntó de nuevo, pero ahora estaba aún más molesto por el silencio de ella-

Karin lo miraba sin saber que decir…. ¿Pero que podía decirle? ¿Que lo estaba espiando? Además para colmo de males, Hinamori salió del escondite y se paro al lado de Toshiro. Y cuando vio que era Karin le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Karin-chan! Cuanto tiempo –exclamo Hinamori con alegría- Te estábamos esperando.

Karin tuvo que sacar fuerzas de flaqueza, para evitar que la cesta con la comida se le cayera al suelo… O peor aun encima de la cabeza de Toshiro... Se sentía traicionada y ultrajada por él.

- ¿Estás bien Karin-chan? -Preguntó preocupada Hinamori al ver que no contestaba-

Karin asintió lentamente con la cabeza, mientras tragaba saliva.

- Hola Hinamori… Tranquila estoy bien -Fue lo único que pudo decir-

- Menos mal –Respiro aliviada Hinamori. Después miro a Karin de la cabeza a los pies- Vaya sigues practicando los consejos de Matsumoto, ¡Te ves muy guapa Karin!

Karin le dedico una débil sonrisa mientras deseaba que la tierra se la tragara. Bajo la mirada a la cesta que había preparado con tanto esmero, recordó amargamente la alegría con la que había preparado la cesta, pensando que podría ver a Toshiro a solas… Pero ahora esa opción se había esfumado en el aire… Quería irse de allí a toda costa… No quería ver ni hablar con Hinamori. Así que decidió que dejaría la comida y se marcharía, respiró profundamente mientras ocultaba sus sentimientos.

- Te he traído la comida Hitsugaya-san –Exclamó tratando de sonar alegre- La dejare dentro para que podáis comer.

Después entro rápidamente puso la cesta sobre la mesa y empezó a sacar todo lo que había dentro. Toshiro camino hacia Karin y se paró a su lado mirando con atención lo que ella había traído. Karin frunció el ceño al sentirlo cerca, eso era lo único que le faltaba… Que el ahora se acercara tanto a ella.

- Tiene buena pinta –exclamo Toshiro totalmente ajeno al ¨pequeño¨ sufrimiento de Karin- ¿Qué es?

- Pollo al curry –respondió Karin secamente-

Cuando acabo de sacar todo. Se dio media vuelta y se despidió de la ¨pareja¨.

- Tengo que irme mi familia me está esperando para comer.

- Vaya que pena –Exclamó Hinamori con tristeza- Y yo que quería hablar un rato contigo.

- Lo siento Hinamori –Respondió Karin casi tragándose sus palabras-

Hinamori miro de reojo a Toshiro que se había sentado plácidamente en el sofá con el plato que Karin le acababa de servir. Hinamori dibujo una sonrisa tierna en su rostro y después volvió a mirar a Karin.

- Se, que últimamente estas muy liada Karin-chan. Por eso no hace falta que te preocupes mas por Toshiro. Yo me encargare ahora de él, así que no hace falta que vuelvas a traerle comida.

Karin se quedo helada por las palabras de Hinamori… Con esas palabras le daba a entender, que no volviera a parecer por allí… Karin sintió como le hervía la sangre, apretó fuertemente los puños hasta casi sacarse sangre de la rabia. Pero tenía que calmarse si no quería cometer una locura. Y uso la técnica de Matsumoto de contar hasta diez… Pero no fue muy eficaz… La única solución era irse de allí.

- Ok –Dijo secamente- Espero que disfrutéis la comida… Adiós.

Karin se dio media vuelta y salió como una bala de ese lugar. Mientras que pensaba en mil maneras de matar a Toshiro, por permitir que Hinamori entrara en su escondite… Eso hacía que se sintiera traicionada y herida. De paso también odiaba a Hinamori por decirle que no volviera…. Cuando llego a su casa fue directo a su habitación y se encerró en ella sin hablar con nadie… Ni siquiera con Rukia.

* * *

Inoue se había despertado más temprano que de costumbre. No se sentía cómoda cuando no dormía en su propia cama. El día anterior con la pelea de Seelee, Ichigo se había obstinado en que no podía dejarla sola, así que no le dio otra opción a escoger que irse con él a su casa. Lo que no se imaginaba Inoue, era que Rukia estuviera viviendo en casa de Ichigo. Verla allí fue una conmoción para ella. Pero entendía que era lo normal después de todo… Rukia era el gran amor de Ichigo, así que era de lo más normal que estuvieran juntos... Al principio Rukia también se sorprendió cuando la vio llegar con Ichigo. Pero después del impacto inicial actúo como siempre.

Ichigo después le pidió que les contara todo lo sucedido. Y ella les conto parte de la historia… Omitiendo muchos de los detalles escabrosos de su extraña relación amor odio con Seelee. Y cuando acabo de contarles lo sucedido, los dos se quedaron en silencio… Cosa que extraño a Inoue… Desde que había llegado el ambiente se palpaba extraño… Ichigo y Rukia parecían estar peleados porque no se hablaban ni se miraban a la cara… Pero bueno… Podría ser la típica pelea de enamorados. Finalmente Ichigo dio por terminada la conversación, cuando se levanto de la silla y la llevo al cuarto de invitados, después de eso a Inoue le había costado conciliar el sueño… No se sentía cómoda en otro lugar que no fuera su casa. Durante la noche pensó, que la mejor manera de agradecer la hospitalidad de Ichigo, era hacerles el desayuno a la familia Kurosaki al otro día.

Se desperezo en la cama, después se levanto y se vistió rápidamente. Y se fue a la cocina dispuesta a prepararles el mejor desayuno que ella sabía hacer. Aunque su alegría matutina duro poco, porque cuando estaba lista para empezar a preparar el desayuno, Yuzu llego corriendo y le dijo que no hacía falta. Que era una invitada y que no era cortes que la visita hiciera de comer... Lo que ignoraba Inoue, es que Yuzu conocía las dotes culinarias de ella… Y no quería, que su familia volviera a enfermarse del estomago como aquel día que les había preparado una cena….

Y como no podía hacer nada, Inoue se fue de nuevo a la habitación de invitados y se sentó aburrida en la cama, mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido el día anterior. De golpe sintió como si alguien la observara, miro asustada de un lado para otro pero no vio nada. Se levanto de la cama y se acerco a la ventana que daba a la parte de atrás de la casa. Y fue cuando vio como unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, la miraban atentamente desde el tejado de la casa del frente. Inoue dejo escapar un pequeño grito. Pero alzo las manos para taparse la boca tratando de calmarse.

Miro asustada a Seelee que aún la miraba fijamente. Inoue no sabía qué hacer… ¿Debería llamar a Ichigo?… Pero si lo llamaba, seguro terminaría peleando con Seelee de nuevo… Inoue bajo las manos de la boca y se tranquilizo. Y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, fue mover una mano saludándolo. Aquello hizo que el flotara en el aire y desapareciera ante sus ojos. Inoue salió corriendo en su búsqueda, pero cuando llego a la parte posterior de la casa él no estaba.

- ¿Inoue? ¿Estás bien? –Pregunto Ichigo a sus espaldas-

Ella dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa, después se giro y vio al peli naranja que la miraba preocupado.

- No pasa nada –Respondió nerviosamente- ¡Es que todas las mañanas! ¡Me gusta salir a respirar aire fresco! Je je je –Termino la frase riéndose nerviosamente-

Ichigo la miro sin creerse una palabra.

- ¿En serio no me estás ocultando nada?

- Si si… Tranquilo.

Inoue no podía decirle lo de Seelee… Algo en su interior le decía que tenía que hablar con él a solas. Así que ese mismo día le impuso a Ichigo su voluntad de volver a su casa. Y el peli naranja ante la determinación de Inoue, no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarla marchar.

* * *

Toshiro estaba algo preocupado, porque desde el día que Hinamori había llegado al mundo mortal, no había vuelto a hablar con Karin. Solo la veía en el instituto, pero la chica lo ignoraba por completo actuando como si él no estuviera allí. Él le mando varios mensajes a su móvil pero ella nunca se los respondió… Además, lo que más preocupaba a Toshiro, era que el aspecto de Karin se había deteriorado… Se la veía desmejorada, como si estuviera enferma. Y cuando trato de hablar con ella sobre su estado, Karin lo ignoro por completo.

Pero decidió que hablaría con ella quisiera o no, cuando esa mañana la vio llegar a clase y vio que ella tenía grandes surcos morados bajo sus ojos y estaba extremadamente pálida. Así que ese día al ahora del descanso, se escapo de las garras de Yuma y busco a Karin donde el sabia que normalmente ella comía… Lo único que esperaba que Souma no estuviera con ella para poder hablar… Pero cuando llego al lugar, Souma estaba sentado en el suelo comiendo solo… Así que fue al otro lugar ¨secreto¨ donde Karin solía comer antes… Y allí se la encontró sentada contra una pared con los ojos cerrados… Al parecer estaba durmiendo. El se acerco lentamente y vio con preocupación cómo aparte de las marcas bajo los ojos, la chica tenia moratones en los brazos y el cuello. Además estaba un más pálida de lo que había visto esa mañana.

Karin al sentir la presencia de alguien abrió lentamente los ojos. Y cuando vio que era el puso en su rostro una mueca de indiferencia.

- ¿Qué quieres Hitsugaya-san? –Pregunto con voz cansada-

- Hinamori se marcha la semana que viene –Dijo serio, tratando de comenzar la conversación de modo normal, además él sabía que las dos chicas eran amigas-

- Ams… -Exclamó escuetamente Karin- ¿Y? ¿Tengo que hacer algo? ¿Quieres que haga una fiesta? ¿O que me entristezca por ti?…

Toshiro la miro serio no le gusto el tono en que le contesto… Esperaba otro tipo de respuesta… Como que iría a visitarlos… En cierta forma, desde que ella había dejado de ir al escondite, este se había tornado aburrido y triste… Y aunque estuviera Hinamori a su lado, el peli blanco no podía evitar sentirse ¨solo¨.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no vas a casa ¿Ha pasado algo nuevo? –Preguntó tratando de cambiar la conversación-

Karin lo miro un tanto sorprendida.

- ¿A casa? No te entiendo

- Tsk… al refugio. –Se quejo, aquel lugar era para él como un ¨hogar¨-

- Esa no es mi casa –Respondió Karin mientras miraba hacia otro lado- Además ese ya no es mi refugio.

Toshiro la miro serio, mientras pensaba que la actitud de ella era infantil.

- Si tanto te molesta que viva allí, me puedo ir. En ningún momento te roge para quedarme allí –Dijo altivamente-¿Es por eso estas tan rara estos días? ¿Porque vivo en tu refugio?

Karin volvió a mirarlo atónita, el chico definitivamente era estúpido. Se levanto del suelo y se paro frente a él con los brazos en jarras.

- ¡Yo tampoco nunca te roge para que quedaras! –Puntualizo ella… pero no era por eso que estaba disgustada- pero tú… tú…

Karin se quedo callada, no podía decirle que estaba molesta por la visita de Hinamori y por su ¨traición¨.

- ¡¿Entonces qué diablos te pasa? –Se quejo el- ¡¿Por qué No has vuelto? ¡Y ahora ni me llamas, ni me mandas mensajes! Dijiste que me mantendrías informado, que hablaríamos siempre… ¡Y de golpe dejas de hablarme y verme! ¿Qué diablos ha pasado Karin?.. Además… parece que estuvieras enferma.

Karin se mordió el labio inferior y desvío la mirada para otro lado.

- Eso ahora no importa –Contesto de nuevo con indiferencia- Te puedes quedar con el refugio ya no lo quiero…

- Actúas como una cría. –Le respondió Toshiro muy molesto-

- ¡Yo no soy una cría!

- Pues lo eres.

- ¡NO! –Respondió gritando-

- ¿Entonces? ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Dímelo! –Toshiro ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba- ¡Que no soy adivino para saber qué te pasa!

Karin no pudo contenerse más y le dijo el por qué estaba tan molesta con él.

- ¡Tú! ¡Tú me has traicionado! –Dijo mientras su voz temblaba de la ira contenida- ¡Llevaste a alguien a MI lugar secreto! Me has traicionado…

- ¿Traicionarte? –Exclamó atónito mientras levantaba una ceja peligrosamente- ¡¿Pero qué diablos estás diciendo? Hinamori no es una desconocida, también es tu amiga.

Karin puso los ojos como platos… El seguía sin comprenderla.

- ¡Me da igual que sea ella o la madre Teresa de Calcuta! –chillo mientras le temblaban las manos de la rabia- Yo… A nadie… A nadie la había dicho de ese lugar, ¡A NADIE! Ni siquiera a Rukia…. Solo tu habías ido allí… -Termino la frase como si hablara para si misma- Solo tu…

Karin bajo la mirada, mientras sentía de nuevo el dolor de la traición. Toshiro se quedo en silencio mientras pensaban en las palabras de Karin.

- Entonces… Si tanto te molesta. Me iré de tu escondite –Dijo al cabo de un rato- No pensé que fueras tan posesiva con ese lugar.

Karin alzo la mirada sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

- ¿Yo posesiva?

Toshiro dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro de desesperanza. Estaba cansado de las chicas mortales. Y la única que pensaba que era diferente… Ahora le demostraba que se equivocaba… Karin no era tan especial como él pensaba.

- Pensé que eras diferente a las otras chicas… Pero me equivocaba Karin… Al final todas las humanas sois iguales. Queréis poseerlo todo como Yuma…

Aquello hizo que a Karin le hirviera la sangre. No podía creer que él la comparara con Yuma… Y más aún, después de todo lo que ella había hecho por el… En ese momento su antiguo yo temperamental salió a la luz. Y sin mediar palabra, le dio una sonora bofetada a Toshiro en el rostro. Aquello sorprendió al joven que se llevo la mano a la cara y la miro atónito. Y paso de la sorpresa inicial a la rabia.

- ¡¿Pero cómo te atreves? -Pregunto indignado, nadie osaba pegarle de esa manera-

Pero Karin no le contesto. Tenía la cabeza baja ignorándole, era inútil tratar de razonar con ella. Así que optó por finiquitar todo entre ellos.

- No hace falta que te preocupes mas por tu refugio Karin. –Dijo con rabia- Hoy mismo me marchare de allí, así que puedes estar tranquila.

Después de eso se dio media vuelta y se fue dejándola sola. Toshiro no iba a permitir más tonterías de Karin sobre este asunto… La dejaría en paz y se centraría solo en acabar con el caso. Y volver a la sociedad de almas, olvidando por completo el mundo mortal.

Karin reacciono cuando lo vio partir… Trato de alzar la cabeza con mucha dificultad mientras que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Después de la cachetada a Toshiro… Otra vez le había dado uno de esos extraños ataques que últimamente le estaban dando hacia algunos días. Sintió como si estuviera perdiendo la conciencia y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Y empezó a jadear y transpirar profusamente. Se llevo las manos al pecho mientras sentía un intenso dolor.

Karin no se encontraba bien desde hacía varios días. Cuando tuvo que pelear con un Hollow extremadamente poderoso y para acabar con él tuvo que emplear a fondo su poder… Pero aquella batalla creó una gran inestabilidad en ella… Era como si algo dentro de ella se hubiera desequilibrado. Y empezó a sufrir extraños ataques… al principio eran pequeños temblores… pero a medida que pasaban los días, los ataques eran más y más agudos… Sufría de fuertes dolores de cabeza, mareos, falta de fuerzas y le costaba mucho respirar. Aparte de los ataques también sufría de horribles pesadillas, donde era engullida por una marea negra que la ahogaba. Y siempre en todos sus sueños, aparecía la mujer de negro que había visto el día que había muerto al integrarse con su arma espiritual… Aquella mujer parecía hablarle… Pero Karin no podía escucharla…

Karin trato de recuperarse del ataque, pero el dolor del pecho era muy intenso, intento levantarse pero le fue imposible, no tenía fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo. Así que se quedo sentada en el suelo, esperando que el dolor pasara… Pero este ataque era diferente… era el más grave que había sufrido… Le costaba mucho respirar… Pero todo fue a peor, cuando sintió un dolor agudo en su mano derecha que la hizo doblarse del dolor mientras gritaba desgarradamente. A duras penas se quito el guante. Y con horror vio como en la palma de su mano, de dónde sacaba su arma espiritual había aparecido una monstruosa boca con dientes afilados. Karin empezó a temblar del miedo y temblorosa se quito el otro guante de la mano izquierda- Pero no había nada extraño en su mano… Pero fue por poco tiempo… Hasta que sintió el mismo dolor agudo en esa mano… Grito del dolor y entre gritos vio aterrada como salía otra boca en la palma de su mano.

- Eso te pasa por jugar con fuego ¡Puta! –Dijo una chillona voz a sus espaldas-

Karin lentamente se dio media vuelta. Y se quedo estupefacta cuando vio a Yuma flotando en el aire rodeada por una gran nube negra. ¡Karin no daba crédito a lo veía! Debía de ser una alucinación producida por el dolor… Pero parecía demasiado real… Yuma floto hacia ella mientras seguía hablando.

- ¿Realmente creías que podrías controlar tu poder?... Siempre tan ingenua y estúpida Karin… -Yuma dibujo una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro- Y ahora, por ir de lista estas acabada.

- ¡CALLATE! –grito Karin desesperada, mientras sentía de nuevo un gran dolor en su pecho, parecía como si estuviera rompiendo por dentro- ¡CALLATE!

- ¡Es inútil que luches Karin! -Exclamo exultante Yuma- Ahora eres mía.

Karin alzo la mirada asustada, mientras el dolor seguía aumentado… Y de golpe una siniestra figura se formo de la nube negra que rodeaba a Yuma.

- Mis hermanos… Que están dentro de ti te mataran. –Exclamo el extraño ser-

Karin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante las palabras del ser. En ese momento el dolor de su pecho la hizo doblarse del dolor, parecía que se estuviera partiendo por la mitad… el dolor era sobrehumano. Y en un acto desesperado Karin se rasgó la camisa dejando al descubierto su pecho… Pero aquello fue peor… A Karin se le descompuso el rostro, cuando vio como en el centro de su pecho tenía un gran ojo, que movía el iris violentamente de un lado para otro. Karin grito con todas sus fuerzas… El dolor era indescriptible… Trato de controlar aquello que tenia dentro… Pero era imposible… Y lentamente sintió como se hundía en las tinieblas y que todo a su alrededor se tornaba borroso. Lo último que vio antes que quedarse inconsciente fue la sonrisa sádica y triunfal de Yuma.

El extraño ser floto hasta el cuerpo inerte de Karin, y hizo que un parte de su cuerpo se posara sobre el cuerpo de Karin, después hizo que su cuerpo flotara en el aire y la acerco hacia él. Y ante la mirada de asco de Yuma, el extraño ser se partió por la mitad y varios brazos negros salieron de su interior. Los cuales agarraron con fuerza el cuerpo de Karin y algunos se incrustaron bajo la piel de la chica. Después jalaron de ella metiéndola dentro del extraño ser.

- ¡Agg! ¡Qué asco! –Dijo Yuma con su típica voz de niña pija odiosa- ¿No era más fácil matarla de otra manera, que no fuera comiéndotela?

Finalmente el ser engullo por completo a Karin y se cerró violentamente de nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Ya tenemos a una –Dijo el ser triunfante- Ahora falta la otra para llevar a cabo nuestro plan…

- ¿Otra? ¿Qué otra? –Preguntó Yuma con interés-

- La otra humana que puede revertir el tiempo.

Yuma alzo los hombros sin entender.

- Bueno… me da igual… Lo que me realmente me importa es ¿Que pasara con mi Shiro-kun?

- Dentro de poco podrás hacer lo que quieras con él. –Exclamo asqueado el ser, mientras se desvanecía en el aire-

Yuma se quedo a solas, no podía parar de sonreír mientras pensaba en todo lo que haría cuando Shiro estuviera a su merced…

* * *

Lamento mucho la espera de este capítulo, se que os prometí que actualizaría más rápido. Pero he estado muy ocupada, entre el curro y ser oficial de un clan. Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, así que retome lo escrito y modifique algunas cosas. De ahora en adelante espero que la historia se desarrolle más rápido.

Sobre el capítulo, Pues… como os dije antes… seguro ahora me odiareis por sacar a Momo, pero tanto su aparición como el desequilibrio de Karin, los tenia planeados desde que empecé a escribir…Era cuestión de tiempo que las cosas pasaran.

Hiemangi, bueno… no creo que este capítulo te resulte tan divertido como el anterior jejejeje. Muchas gracias por tu review y por leerme.

Dokusho. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Sé que el tamaño del fanfic actualmente puede resultar desmoralizante para muchos lectores XD, pero te agradezco en serio que te hayas arriesgado a leerlo. Sobre las críticas, de momento he dejado de recibirlas. Pero ahora trato de pensar más al momento de la puntuación... Y creo que he mejorado. No tanto como quisiera pero bueno, si he mejorado mi ortografía considero que puedo mejorar mi puntación. El tiempo lo dirá. Me alegra que te guste la situación de Ichigo y Rukia jejeje… Sobre el lemmon… uff lo leo y me parece demasiado explicito para subirlo… me da pena... jejeje no creo que lo publique finalmente… O_o madre mía… solo de pensar en un libro escrito por Matsumoto sobre el ¨tema¨ y que Rukia lo lea… me ha hecho soltar una carcajada XD. Gracias por tu review.


	25. Relaciones difíciles

**25. Relaciones difíciles**

Inoue se levanto de la cama y fue medio dormida hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Antes de entrar a la cocina dirigió una mirada furtiva hacia el futon que estaba en el suelo. Y vio algo que hizo que su rostro se iluminara de alegría. Camino lentamente hasta el futon, recogió una de las mantas que estaba mal puesta y cubrió con cuidado a Seelee que dormía plácidamente y en algún momento de la noche se había destapado…

Seelee llevaba varios días quedándose en su casa…

*-*-*-* FLASH BACK *-*-*-*-*

Inoue acaba de salir de la casa de Tatsuki su amiga ya estaba completamente curada. Pero estaba muy molesta porque ella no le había contado nada de lo que estaba pasando. ella trato de tranquilizarla diciéndole que ahora todo estaba bien. Y a Tatsuki no le quedo otro remedio que creerla… Además Inoue le prometió que si necesitaba su ayuda se lo diría.

Después de una breve caminata Inoue llego a su casa. Entro y se la encontró tal y como la había dejado el día anterior… Solitaria, yerma y fría… Nada parecido con la alegría que se palpaba en la casa Kurosaki... Inoue dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a la soledad de vivir sola, aunque muchas veces deseaba tener algo de compañía. En esos momentos recordó lo ocurrido en la casa de Ichigo y decidida se empleo a fondo en limpiar por si aparecía Seelee… La opción de tener a alguien que pudiera visitara la llenaba de alegría y expectación…

Pero el día transcurrió sin novedades… Y Empezó a anochecer sin que el diera señales de vida, Inoue se sentó triste sobre unos cojines mientras esperaba que estuviera la cena. Se levanto para coger el mando de la televisión… Pero sintió un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo quedándose paralizada en el acto. ¡De nuevo sentía como si alguien la estuviera observando! Asustada busco con la mirada la causa de su ansiedad… Pero no había nadie y no se veía nada fuera de lugar. Camino hasta su ventana para ver afuera y fue cuando se encontró con la mirada fría de Seelee… Él joven estaba sentado en el árbol que quedaba frente a su casa. Y solo estaba iluminado por una luz tenue de una farola cercana que le daba aun un aspecto más frio. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Inoue. Respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse y repaso mentalmente, lo que había planeado que haría cuando lo viera de nuevo. Después abrió la ventana de par en par.

- Buenas noches Seelee-san –Dijo Inoue suavemente, mientras trataba de controlar su temblorosa voz-

Pero Seelee no dijo solo la miraba en silencio y sin contestar… Una fuerte y fría brisa nocturna entro por la ventana haciendo que Inoue temblara. Poco a poco el calor de su hogar empezó a escaparse por la ventana.

- Hace un poco de frio ¿No? –Preguntó tímidamente tratando de arrancar algunas palabras de él-

Pero Seelee siguió en el mismo estado de mutismo. Aquello hizo que Inoue se sintiera desconcertada. Había pensado que actuando de manera normal, él hablaría con ella como antes…. Pero se equivocaba ¿Entonces qué debería hacer? ¿Comportarse indiferente como antes? ó ¿Hacerse la valiente y actuar ruda con él? ó ¿Seguir actuando como realmente era ella?... Los segundos volaban rápidamente y mientras pensaba poco a poco el calor de su casa seguía esfumándose por la ventana. Supo que no podía permanecer toda la noche así… Así que finalmente tomo una decisión arriesgada.

- ¿Quieres pasar a tomarte un café? –Dijo con voz temblorosa temiendo su negativa-

Pero Seelee en lugar de contestarle, dio un gran salto y se metió por la ventana asustándola. La chica se sobrepuso al miedo y cerró la ventana. Y cuando se giro para hablar con él vio como Seelee ya se había sentado plácidamente en los cojines en los que ella antes había estado sentada. Un pequeño tic nervioso apareció en la ceja de Inoue mientras una gota al estilo anime caía sobre su cabeza. La rapidez con la que él se había acomodado en su casa era pasmosa. Pero decidió, que lo mejor era no decirle nada de momento. Así que fue a la cocina para preparar el café. Y cuando estuvo segura que él no la veía, se presiono la cara con las manos tratando de calmarse... Esperaba que su bondad no le saliera cara…

Al cabo de un rato volvió con una bandeja, puso una taza frente a Seelee y luego se sentó frente a él. El miro la taza con desconfianza y cuando vio como Inoue tomaba un sorbo de la suya, la imito y le dio un breve trago. Pero cuando sintió en su boca lo amargo del café, hizo una extraña mueca de asco que a Inoue le pareció graciosa, pero evito reírse para evitar problemas.

- Si quieres mas azúcar, aquí tienes –Dijo mientras movía la azucarera hacia él-

Seelee le hecho seis cucharadas soperas al café, mientras Inoue lo miraba sonriendo suavemente… ¡El le echaba menos azúcar de lo que ella normalmente le echaba a su café! *

_(* N.T. Inoue es rara XD y come cada cosa que vaya tela XD…)_

Seelee volvió a llevarse la taza a los labios, dio dos tragos más de café y esta vez su cara fue de agrado. Después puso la taza sobre la mesa y clavo su mirada en ella haciéndola sentir diminuta.

- Erm... ¿Por qué has venido Seelee-san? –Preguntó nerviosa centrándose en lo que realmente quería saber-

- ¿Necesito algún motivo mujer? –Preguntó él con su típica voz neutral de siempre-

Inoue trago saliva mientras empezaba a arrepentirse de haberlo invitado a entrar.

- Es que… No es normal espiar a alguien...-Exclamó titubeante Inoue-

Pero el no reacciono ante sus palabras, siguió mirándola con su típica cara de póker.

- No estaba espiándote. Así que deja de pensar estupideces –Exclamó sin ningún tipo de sentimiento y después dio otro trago a su café-

Inoue se quedo en silencio sin saber cómo responder a eso… Pero era evidente que eso era lo que él estaba haciendo.

- Ermm ¿Necesitas algo? –Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntarle-

- No.

La chica volvió a quedarse sin palabras toda la situación era rocambolesca. El silencio de su casa se parecía al silencio de un desierto… Solo le faltaban unas plantas resecas rodando por su casa para que fuera igual. Inoue trago saliva de nuevo y hablo de lo que mejor se le daba…

- ¿Quieres comer algo? Estaba a punto de comer.

Seelee la miro serio sin responder. La chica bajo la mirada nerviosa y decidió que le daría de comer. Además… ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? ¿Que él dejara la comida sobre la mesa sin comer? Así que se levanto decidida, sirvió comida en un plato y luego lo puso frente a él.

- ¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó él mirando un tanto contrariado el plato-

- Es pasta dulce –Respondió sonriendo orgullosa- Lleva piña, miel, gambas y pepinillos.

Inoue sin esperar su respuesta se dio media vuelta y fue por su plato. Cuando volvió Seelee ya estaba comiendo aquello hizo que ella sonriera timidamente. Se sentó y empezó a comer. Y al cabo de un rato para sorpresa de Inoue, Seelee se lo había comido todo dejando limpio el plato ¡Y hasta parecía que le había gustado!... Cosa que no era común cuando invitaba a alguien a comer… Después Inoue recogió la mesa y volvió a sentarse frente a él. Pensó que lo mejor era esperar hasta que él estuviera dispuesto a hablar... Pero se equivocaba Seelee seguía en la misma tónica, lo que volvió a crear un silencio incomodo… Aquello hizo que Inoue empezara a desesperarse aún mas, miro nerviosa la hora y vio que ya estaba por empezar su programa de humor favorito en la televisión.

- Erm… ¿Quieres ver la tele? –Preguntó mirándolo de reojo-

Pero él no contesto así que Inoue encendió la televisión y puso su programa favorito. Al cabo de un rato se había olvidado que él estaba allí y se reía a carcajadas. Pero su risa se detuvo en el acto cuando vio como él la estaba mirando sin pestañear. Una gran gota cayó por la cabeza de Inoue. La situación ya bordaba el límite de lo ridículo. Así que apago la televisión y se decidió a coger el toro por los cuernos.

- ¿Quieres hablar Seelee-san? –Le preguntó directamente-

- No.

- Erm…. ¿Qué quieres de mi Seelee-san?

- Nada.

- Entonces… ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

- Nada

- ¡Si no quisieras nada! No estarías aquí Seelee-san –Se quejo Inoue las escuetas respuestas del chico la sacaban de quicio- ¡Odio mas esta actitud tuya de ahora! Por lo menos antes, sabía a qué atenerme pero ahora no lo sé. ¡¿Dime qué quieres de mí?

Seelee la miro serio sin contestar. Se levanto de la mesa y camino hasta la ventana, la abrió de par en par. Y una suave brisa entro por la ventana haciendo que su hermosa melena se moviera suavemente al compas del viento.

- No lo sé.

Después dio un salto y se marcho, dejando a Inoue aun más desconcertada. El frio que entraba por la ventana obligo a Inoue a ir a cerrarla… Pero aunque la ventana estuviera cerrada, el frio de su hogar permaneció con la marcha de Seelee. Llenándola otra vez de soledad.

Al otro día Inoue permaneció con la ventana abierta todo el día, con la ilusión que el volviera a aparecer de un momento a otro. Pero el día transcurrió sin novedades… Así que Inoue se sentó a esperarlo junto a la ventana a la misma hora en que él había aparecido la noche anterior. Pero a medida que pasaban los minutos el frio era mayor haciéndola temblar. Se levanto por una manta y cuando volvió, él estaba sentado en el mismo sitio de ayer. Inoue al verlo sintió algo extraño en el fondo de su corazón.

- ¡Buenas noches Seelee-san! –Lo saludo alegremente-

Pero él estaba en la misma tónica que el día anterior no dijo palabra.

- ¿Quieres entrar? Hace mucho frio afuera.

Seelee entro de un salto fue directo al mismo lugar donde se había sentado ayer.

- Aún tengo que preparar la cena, Espera vuelvo en un rato.

Y se fue directa a la cocina. Por haber estado esperándolo no había preparado la cena. Estaba tan absorta cocinando que no se dio cuenta que él se había parado en la puerta de la cocina viéndola cocinar. Inoue al verlo dio un pequeño grito del susto y dejo caer la zanahoria que estaba pelando.

- Em… ¿Quieres algo Seelee-san? –Preguntó nerviosa tratando de recomponerse del susto-

- No.

Inoue empezó a sentir mariposas en el estomago. Verse observada de esa manera ¡Hacía que se sintiera extraña! Además el con su típica cara de póker no dejaba entrever ningún sentimiento.

- ¿Y Caym que tal esta? –Preguntó Inoue tratando de romper el hielo, mientras que agarraba de nuevo la zanahoria-

Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el silencio.

- ¿Habéis acabado el entrenamiento? –Siguió preguntando sin darse por vencida-

- Sí.

- ¿Y Shinji y los demás están bien?

- Sí.

Parecía como si Inoue estuviera hablando con crio que solo respondía con monosílabos. Acabo de cortar la zanahoria la tiro dentro de la olla y se seco las manos.

- ¿Y pudiste controlar esos ataques que te daban?

- Sí.

- Entonces eso quiere decir… ¿Qué ahora puedes transformarte cuando quieras?

- Sí.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí.

Una gran gota cayó por la cabeza de Inoue. Eso era más de lo que ella podía soportar, iba a reñirle pero se quedo sin palabras, cuando vio como él se transformaba en su última liberación de espada sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo… Estaba tan asombrada de la rapidez con que se había transformado y sin apenas generar energía. Además a diferencia de las otras veces, ahora se veía tranquilo… Tanto, que ella se aventuro a acercarse para verlo más de cerca. Se paro frente a él mirando con detenimiento sus alas, después bajo la mirada a sus pies, luego subió hasta su pecho y vio el gran hueco… Aquel hueco que tanta tristeza le causaba. Después subió la mirada y vio esos rasgos tan perfectos que enmarcaban su triste y hermoso rostro. Aquellas lágrimas negras que surcaban sus mejillas, sus delicados labios, su tez blanca y delicada y sus hermosos ojos dorados… Inoue lo miro con tristeza y sin pensarlo se dejo llevar por el momento, alzo lentamente su mano hacia su y lo toco suavemente la mejilla con la yema de sus dedos, Seelee reacciono al sentir el suave roce abriendo ligeramente sus labios mientras que su mirada se relajaba un poco. Inoue al ver que el nos e apartaba se atrevió a ir aun más lejos, poniendo toda su mano sobre su mejilla. Su mano tembló cuando sintió la calidez de la piel de él. Y se quedo atónita cuando vio como el cerraba lentamente los ojos y apoyaba un poco su cabeza sobre su mano.

- ¿Se… Seelee-san? –Preguntó Inoue casi sin aliento-

Seelee abrió lentamente los ojos y Inoue volvió a ver los mismos ojos tristes que había visto el día de su muerte en hueco mundo. Seelee alzó su mano y la puso con suavidad sobre la mejilla de ella. Aquello hizo que una oleada de sentimientos se apoderaran de Inoue. Haciendo que las mariposas de su estomago se agitaran de manera aún más violenta. Justo en ese momento, una de las ollas que estaba sobre la estufa los interrumpió.

- ¡WAA QUE SE ME QUEMA LA COMIDA! –Exclamó asustada Inoue, al escuchar cómo se regaba el líquido hirviendo sobre el fogón-

Retiro la mano de la cara de Seelee y se movió para ir a quitar la olla del fuego. Pero él la detuvo agarrándola con fuerza de una mano, haciendo que ella lo mirara sorprendida.

- No pasa nada Seelee. –Dijo suavemente mientras le regalaba una débil sonrisa- Suéltame por favor, que si no quito la olla se quemara la comida. Además tengo que acabar de hacer la cena.

Seelee la soltó como si ella fuera agua hirviendo. Después se dio media vuelva y se fue sin decir palabra. Minutos después Inoue salió de la cocina con la comida servida. Y vio a Seelee parado en la ventana mirando absorto el firmamento. Después los dos comieron en silencio mientras intercambiaban miradas furtivas. Inoue después recogió la mesa y lavo los platos. Y cuando salió de nuevo vio asombrada como Seelee se había quedado profundamente dormido sobre la mesa. En ese momento tuvo un pequeño debate interno sobre lo que tenía que hacer… ¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Despertarlo de su placido sueño y sacarlo fuera de su casa al frio de la noche?... Esa idea le pareció demasiado cruel. Así que opto por cubrirlo con una manta y dejarlo pasar la noche allí. Así que Inoue por precaución, cerró la puerta de su habitación con llave… Aunque sabía que era una tontería. Si Seelee quería entrar haría pedazos la puerta con un solo dedo. Pero la noche paso sin ningún incidente y al otro día cuando ella despertó el ya se había marchado…

Inoue se sentó donde él había dormido y dibujo una sonrisa triste en su rostro, mientras pensaba que Seelee se parecía a un gato asilvestrado… Un gato asilvestrado del cual no sabes que esperar…Ni cuándo volverá, ni cuáles son realmente sus sentimientos… Y que cuando crees que te pertenece no es así, es como si el gato en lugar de ser tu mascota fuera el dueño de la casa… Un gato Salvaje y domestico a la vez… Efectivamente, Seelee parecía un gato asilvestrado… *

_(N.T., Un gato asilvestrado es un gato, que está acostumbrado a vivir en libertad y tiene un ¨dueño¨ que le da de comer. Pero es un animal libre e independiente, que va a casa cuando quiere y come cuando le da la gana. Yo de esos he tenido varios… Y no sabes si te quieren o te usan simplemente jejejeje. Además tienden a ser muy ariscos cuando quieres consentirlos.)_

Lentamente los días fueron pasando… Y Seelee siguió en la misma tónica. Inoue dejaba la ventana abierta, el entraba y se sentaba en su sitio, después los dos comían. Y luego Seelee se acostaba en un futon que Inoue le preparaba todos los días.

*-*-*- END FLASH BACK *-*-*-*-

Inoue preparo el desayuno para los dos, pero cuando salió el ya se había marchado… dejándola otra vez con el desayuno hecho. Ella se resigno y se sentó a desayunar sola ¨de nuevo¨, mientras no paraba de pensar en él. Y aunque Seelee casi no le hablara le hacía mucha compañía en casa… Pero ella sabía que tristemente las cosas no podían continuar así... No pasaba día en que Inoue no se preguntara cuando sería la última vez lo viera… Así que decidió que esa noche hablaría seriamente con él. Espero pacientemente hasta la hora en que llegaba todos los días. Y cuando apareció espero que se sentara en su lugar preferido.

- Tenemos que hablar Seelee-san –Dijo seriamente- Necesito que aclaremos esta situación de una vez por todas.

Pero Seelee no le contesto solo la miro en silencio

- Esto no puede seguir así Seelee… -Se quejo amargamente Inoue- Vienes todos los días a mi casa a comer y a dormir… Y apenas me hablas…

Seelee frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la chica pero continúo sin decirle nada.

- ¡Y es así día tras día! - Inoue empezó a titubear cuando vio como la estaba mirando- No sé… Ni que pensar ni que decirte… ¡Antes eras diferente! Y sabía a qué atenerme contigo… Pero ahora te comportas como otra persona…

Seelee sin mediar palabra se levanto y camino directo hacia la ventana dispuesto a marcharse. Pero Inoue se interpuso en su camino parándose frente a él con los brazos abiertos.

- ¡Espera no te vayas! –Exclamó desesperada- ¡Respóndeme por favor! Me merezco una explicación por lo menos.

Seelee alzo la cabeza y la miro de manera altiva.

- No te creas tan importante mujer –Exclamó con voz aguda- No tengo porque responder a ninguna de tus estúpidas preguntas.

Inoue se quedo con la boca abierta por sus palabras.

- ¡Si yo no te importara! ¡No habrías venido día tras día a mi casa! –Exclamó frustrada- Así que ahora ¡No me digas que no me crea importante! ¡Contéstame! ¿¡Por qué vienes! ¿Ó es que acaso te da miedo reconocer que me necesitas?

Aquello hizo que Seelee abriera los ojos desmesuradamente, alzo su mano derecha y cogió a la joven de la garganta.

- ¡CALLATE! –Exclamó de manera amenazante- ¡Yo nunca he necesitado de nadie! ¡Y mucho menos de una simple humana como tú!

Inoue trato de liberarse pero era imposible. El era más fuerte que ella.

- ¡Mientes!… -Exclamo jadeante- Lo sé…

Seelee frunció el ceño y la soltó bruscamente, haciendo que la chica cayera de rodillas al piso mientras que trataba de recobrar el aliento.

- Sabes… coff... Que mientes… ¡Lo sabes! –Exclamó Inoue jadeando y tosiendo-

Seelee frunció aún más el ceño y agarro a la chica del brazo izquierdo obligándola a levantarse. Después puso su otra mano sobre su quijada. Apretó con fuerza sus mejillas y le alzó el rostro obligándola a verlo a la cara. Inoue lo miraba con terror al ver como sus hermosos ojos verdes destilaban ira pura.

- ¡No tientes tu suerte mujer! Sabes que podría acabar con tu vida con solo apretar mi mano –Exclamó mientras ejercía algo de presión sobre sus mejillas- Todos los humanos sois iguales: Asquerosos y llenos de sentimientos absurdos… Y tú no eres la excepción.

Pero Inoue no se amedrento por sus palabras. Los dos eran polos opuestos en el exterior pero en el fondo eran iguales… Personas solitarias… Ella comprendía muy bien la soledad de Seelee y sabía que aunque sus palabras fueran hirientes… Muy en el fondo tenían otro contexto y sentido…

- Sabes… Que no puedes matarme Seelee. Por favor suéltame.

Seelee abrió de nuevo los ojos como platos ante la insolencia de Inoue. Sus manos empezaron a temblar con fuerza contenida. La soltó bruscamente y luego le dio la espalda.

- ¡No hables como si me conocieras mujer! –exclamo de manera amenazante-

Inoue lo miro con tristeza y en ese momento comprendió que Seelee en su estado actual, nunca sería capaz de admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos… Ella creía saber lo que el realmente sentía… Pero siempre que trataba de llegar a él, Seelee se blindaba y bloqueaba con una gran muralla invisible e inquebrantable de dureza, odio y orgullo. Y Daba igual lo que ella dijera o hiciera… Él no cambiaba…Siempre actuaba igual… Inoue dejo escapar un largo suspiro. Su única opción era aceptarlo tal cual era… Y simplemente no hablar del tema…

Decidida se puso delante de él, alzo la cabeza y lo miro con ternura y sin mediar palabra lo abrazo con ternura. Seelee se quedo de piedra al sentir el suave abrazo…Mientras que su cara era un poema. Lo más fácil hubiera sido alejarla… Pero simplemente no pudo. Era incapaz de apartarla lejos… Era como si su cuerpo no respondiera. Y todo fue a peor, cuando ella apoyo suavemente su cabeza sobre su pecho, Él sin poder evitarlo bajo un poco la cabeza y olio su hermoso cabello que olía a vainilla. Y en su rostro apareció lo que parecía ser una leve sonrisa. Los dos se quedaron así durante un rato. Hasta que Inoue se aparto de él y le sonrío suavemente. Y después sin decirle nada lo agarro suavemente de la mano y lo llevo hacia la mesa.

- La cena estará preparada en breve –Exclamó alegremente- Siéntate mientras tanto.

Seelee la miro sin comprender su cambio de temperamento tan radical. Pero ella hizo caso omiso de su mirada y se fue cantando alegre a la cocina. Él miro el rincón donde solía sentarse a descansar y después se sentó sin decir palabra.

* * *

Rukia se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación como si fuera un animal enjaulado. Estaba desesperada tratando de contactar con Karin sin resultado, el teléfono móvil de la chica estaba apagado. La noche anterior cuando no fue a dormir, Rukia pensó que tal vez ella había olvidado avisarle con un mensaje como lo hacía siempre. Y cuando la llamo y vio que su móvil estaba apagado, pensó que era porque se había quedado sin batería. Así que espero pacientemente verla al otro día por la mañana… Pero se equivocaba… ¡Ya eran las diez de la noche y Karin aun no había vuelto!…

La situación era insostenible, Rukia no podía permanecer impasible ante la desaparición de Karin ¡Tenía que hacer algo al respecto y ya! Desgraciadamente todas sus respuestas iban dirigidas al mismo sitio… Hablar con Ichigo, ponerlo al tanto de la situación y pedirle ayuda… La desaparición de Karin prevalecía sobre lo precaria de su situación actual con Ichigo… Rukia camino decidida hasta la puerta de Ichigo. Respiro profundamente y luego golpeo suavemente a la puerta.

- ¡Estoy ocupado estudiando! –Exclamó Ichigo molesto desde dentro de la habitación-

Pero Rukia no podía esperar. Así que volvió a golpear la puerta pero esta vez más fuerte.

- ¡Maldita sea! –Chillo Ichigo con rabia- ¡Que estoy ocupado! ¡Dejarme en paz de una puñetera vez!

- ¡Necesito hablar urgentemente contigo Ichigo! –Dijo la morena con urgencia- ¡Abre la puerta!

Se hizo un breve silencio y de golpe se abrió la puerta de par en par. Y Rukia vio como Ichigo la miraba con rabia.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Ichigo a la defensiva-

Pero ella no le respondió y entro su habitación sin ser invitada. Ichigo empezó a maldecir en voz alta, cerró la puerta de un portazo y se paro frente a Rukia con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres Rukia? -Preguntó molesto-

Rukia trago saliva y le soltó la bomba a Ichigo.

- Karin... -Exclamó titubeante- Karin... No ha venido hoy a dormir…

- Pero ¿No dijiste antes que estaba en casa de una amiga? –Preguntó Ichigo recordando la excusa que le había dado Rukia a Yuzu a la hora de la comida-

Rukia miro nerviosa hacia otro lado.

- Era… Era mentira…

Ichigo descruzo los brazos mientras su cara pasaba de la ira inicial al asombro.

- ¡¿Como que mentira? -Preguntó atónito-

- Es que… ¡Pensé que sería como las otras veces! -Respondió ella desesperada-

Ichigo se puso rojo de la ira, mientras que se le ponían los ojos como platos y se le desencajaba la mandíbula.. Mientras comprendía un poco la gravedad del asunto.

- ¿¡OTRAS VECES! -Chillo desaforado- PERO... ¿!COMO QUE OTRAS VECES?

Rukia se dio cuenta que había metido la pata hasta el fondo… Ahora tenía que explicarle a Ichigo, que ella le hacía de tapadera a su hermana menor para que durmiera fuera de casa.

- Es que… Karin me pidió que lo hiciera…. –Fue lo único que pudo constarle- Y no pensé... Que fuera malo...

Ichigo la miraba hecho una furia, no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

- ¡¿COMO NO PUEDE SER MALO? – Chilló Ichigo mientras su lado paternalista aparecía- ¡MALDITA SEA RUKIA! !QUE MI HERMANA AUN ES UNA ADOLENCENTE! ¡ERES UNA ALCAHUETA!

- ¡VALEEEE YA ESTA BIEN! –Le respondió chillando Rukia, ya suficiente tenía ella con la preocupación de la desaparición de la chica para que ahora él la gritara- ¡LO SE! ¡FUE UN ERROR! ¡VALE YA!

Rukia dejo de gritar y miro a Ichigo desesperada.

- Por favor... Deja de chillarme –La voz de Rukia bajo de intensidad- Yo… Estoy desesperada, Ya no sé qué hacer Ichigo… La he buscado por todas partes... Necesito tu ayuda...

Ichigo la miro con rabia. Tenía ganas de hacerla trocitos por haber permitido que su hermanita menor se tomara tantas libertades. Pero tenía que calmarse… Ya luego las mataría a las dos… Ahora lo primordial era buscar a Karin así que se tragó su ira mientras resoplaba de la ira.

- Vale está bien... -Exclamó resignado- A ver dime ¿Desde qué hora no la vez?

- Hace dos días… -Respondió Rukia entre susurros, mientras se preparaba de nuevo para la tormenta que se cernía sobre ella-

Ichigo casi se le salieron los ojos de las orbitas cuando la escucho ¡DOS DIAS!... Una gran aura roja cubrió al joven mientras que sus ojos se transformaban en fuego.

- ¡¿DOS DIAS? ¿PERO PORQUE DIABLOS HAS ESPERADO TANTO TIEMPO PARA AVISARME RUKIA?

Rukia sintió todo el peso de la conciencia cayendo sobre sus hombros…

- Lo siento... -Respondió titubeando- Estoy…. Estoy muy preocupada Ichigo…

Ichigo dejo escapar una exhalación de desesperación mientras se jalaba de los pelos de la rabia... Pero tenía que calmarse. Además era obvio que Rukia lo estaba pasando muy mal, solo bastaba verle la cara para saberlo.

- ¡Vale está bien! –Exclamó tratando de calmarse- ¿¡Estás segura que la has buscado bien!

Rukia asintió con la cabeza, mientras agradecía mentalmente que el peli naranja se hubiera calmado.

- Estoy segura. Esta mañana fui al instituto, después al parque donde jugaba al futbol, luego en el centro… Llevo buscándola todo el día.

Ichigo se preocupo aun más. La situación era mucho más grave de lo que pensaba. Pero su hermanita era una chica difícil, seguramente sería otra pataleta de las suyas. Así que sin mediar palabra se transformo en shinigami y abrió la ventana de par en par.

- Pues vamos a seguir buscando ¡No hay tiempo que perder! Además seguro que mi hermana está bien. Y esto será solo una de sus tantas rebeldías. –Dijo Ichigo tratando de convencerse a sí mismo y de tranquilizar a Rukia-

Rukia asintió con la cabeza. Salió de su gigai y salió detrás de Ichigo. Y los dos empezaron la búsqueda de Karin.

* * *

Toshiro estaba recostado sobre el tejado de una casa mirando las nubes moverse en el cielo. Era mediodía y a esa hora tenía que estar en el instituto. Pero no había vuelto a ir, desde la gran pelea con Karin. Él no estaba de humor, para tener que lidiar con la pesada de Yuma y aparte ver la mala cara de Karin… Eso era más de lo que él podía aguantar. Aún seguía sin entender porque ella se había molestado tanto con el… Toshiro no paraba de darle vueltas al incidente, mientras una y otra vez recordaba las palabras de Karin.

_¨¡A nadie la había dicho de ese lugar!… ¡A NADIE! Ni siquiera a Rukia…. Solo tú habías ido allí… solo tú…¨_

Toshiro se sentó de mala gana mientras seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. Fue entonces cuando Rukia apareció.

- ¡Capitán Hitsugaya! –Exclamó aliviada al verlo- ¡Estoy buscando urgentemente a Karin! ¿La ha visto?

Toshiro frunció el ceño al ver la cara de preocupación de Rukia.

- La última vez que la vi fue hace unos días atrás en el instituto. ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo? –Preguntó preocupado-

- ¡Karin no ha vuelto a casa desde hace tres días! Y no sabemos dónde está -Le explico mientras su cara demostraba lo mal que lo estaba pasando-

Toshiro rápidamente proceso la información… Karin estaba desaparecida... Aquello hizo que un horrible escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo.

- Yo tal vez… Sepa dónde puede estar. -Dijo Toshiro mientras pensaba en el refugio-

Y sin esperar la respuesta de Rukia se dirigió rápidamente hacia el refugio... Pero su esperanza se esfumo cuando vio que el lugar estaba vació… Lo único que encontró fue una nota de Hinamori diciéndole que estaba en centro comprando. Sin perder el tiempo Toshiro llamo a Momo para preguntarle por Karin. Y ella le dijo que no había vuelto a verla desde el día que les había llevado de comer.

- Hinamori tampoco la ha visto -Dijo Toshiro con rabia-

Rukia frunció el ceño, después miro con detenimiento el escondite.

- ¿Y este lugar? –Preguntó Rukia asombrada-

Toshiro la miro incrédulo… Rukia no sabía de la existencia del refugio, tal como se lo había dicho Karin.

- Es un refugio que Karin ha adecuado para ella…

- Vaya... -Exclamo Rukia mirando atónita el lugar- Esta muy bonito… ¿Pero porque no me habrá contado de su existencia?

Rukia siguió mirando con tristeza el lugar. Pensaba que Karin era su amiga y que entre ellas no existían secretos.

- Además… Se nota, que este lugar es muy importante para ella… -Dijo con tristeza- Es como si esto fuera su mayor secreto...

En ese momento Toshiro comprendió el enfado de Karin ¡Ese lugar era muy importante para ella!. Y él... él se lo había mostrado a alguien sin consultárselo a ella… Toshiro frunció el ceño con rabia pensando que tampoco era para que ella reaccionara así. Además Hinamori ¡No era una desconocida! Momo era a alguien muy importante para el…

- Por favor... No le digas a Karin que te lo he mostrado… -Dijo Toshiro al cabo de un rato-

Rukia asintió con la cabeza.

- Tranquilo. No soy tan estúpida como para contarle que le has traicionado mostrándome su mayor secreto.

Aquello le dio la puñalada final a Toshiro… Las palabras de Rukia, lo hundieron más en la miseria haciéndolo sentirse realmente mal…

- Gracias por la información Capitán –Le agradeció mientras le hacía una venia de agradecimiento- Pero ahora si me disculpa tengo que seguir buscando a Karin.

- Iré contigo para buscar a Karin -Dijo Toshiro con determinación, no podía permanecer atípico a la desaparición de la chica-

Rukia sonrió tristemente y asintió con la cabeza. Después los dos salieron del refugio en direcciones distintas en la búsqueda de Karin.

* * *

Ichigo desesperado fue a la casa de Inoue. Sabía que su hermana no tenía mucha amistad con la chica… Pero tal vez Inoue sabía algo sobre el paradero de su hermana. Además ahora estaba convencido que algo malo le había pasado... Ya estaba oscureciendo y Karin seguía sin dar señales de vida. ¡Parecía como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado!.

Ichigo llego a la casa de Inoue y entro por la ventana. Y lo que vio hizo que casi se le cayera la mandíbula al suelo... Seelee estaba sentado plácidamente sobre un gran cojín y cuando lo vio entrar frunció el ceño. Los dos chicos se dedicaron miradas asesinas mientras a su alrededor saltaban chispas por la tensión… Ichigo sin dudarlo desenvaino su zanpakuto y apunto con ella a Seelee.

- ¡NOO! –Chillo Inoue con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Para Kurosaki-kun!

Y para sorpresa de Ichigo, Inoue sin dudarlo se paro frente a Seelee con los brazos abiertos defendiéndolo de él.

- ¿Pero se puede saber porque diablos lo defiendes? –Preguntó molestó Ichigo-

Inoue se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba como explicárselo al peli naranja.

- Yo... es que... -Exclamo titubeando-

Seelee se levanto del cojín y camino hacia la ventana sin decir palabra.

- ¡DETENTE ULQUIORRA! -Chillo Ichigo cuando vio como pretendía huir-

- ¡NOOO! -volvió a gritar Inoue, mientras agarraba con fuerza la mano de Ichigo que sostenía la zanpakuto- ¡DEJALO IR KUROSAKI-KUN!

- ¡Suéltame Inoue! -Le ordeno- ¡No te entrometas!

Pero la chica negó con la cabeza mientras se agarraba con más fuerza a su brazo. Seelee miraba toda la escena de reojo.

- Humanos... -Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir por la ventana-

Inoue respiro aliviada, pero cuando vio como la miraba Ichigo se dio cuenta del lio en que se había metido. Rápidamente lo soltó y trato de excusarse.

- ¡Lo siento! -Dijo mientras se disculpaba con una pequeña venia- Pero... Es que... Es que...

Ichigo la miraba atónito esperando una respuesta, pero Inoue no siguió hablando, se quedo en silencio... Eso hizo que el peli naranja perdiera los nervios… Ya estaba cansando de la indecisión de ella con Ulquiorra. Además ahora no tenía tiempo que perder con los ¨pequeños¨ conflictos de Inoue. Lo más importante ahora era encontrar a su hermana.

- Bueno... Me da igual lo que hagas Inoue -Exclamó molesto- Ahora no tengo tiempo para tus dramas, tengo algo más importante de la que preocuparme.

Inoue sintió como si el joven le diera una cachetada con sus palabras… Pero en cierta forma se había acostumbrado a los desplantes de él.

- Solo he venido para preguntarte algo ¿Has visto a mi hermana Karin?

- ¿Karin? Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a tu hermana. La última vez fue en tu casa hace semanas.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Pero dónde diablos se ha metido? -Exclamó desesperado-

Inoue se preocupo y le pidió que le explicara lo que había pasado sucedido. Y cuando Ichigo termino de contarle, se ofreció a ayudarle a buscarla. Después los dos salieron de su casa en direcciones diferentes.

* * *

Inoue iba corriendo hacia un parque cercano, donde había visto a varios jóvenes jugando al futbol a altas horas de la noche, sabía que a la hermana de Ichigo le gustaba el futbol. Giro por una esquina y siguió corriendo por una estrecha calle que estaba iluminada con poca luz.

De golpe una extraña sensación se apodero de ella. Se detuvo en seco... ¡Algo o alguien estaba siguiéndola a sus espaldas!... Inoue se giro lentamente pero detrás no había nadie…

- ¡Tranquila! -Dijo en voz alta Inoue tratando de calmarse- Deben ser imaginaciones mías..

Dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro de alivio y se giro para seguir corriendo. Fue entonces cuando se quedo de piedra... Cuando vio a una chica que se parecía Karin unos metros delante de ella.

- ¿Karin-chan? -Preguntó Inoue-

Pero la chica no le contesto, seguía parada al lado de un poste de la luz.

- ¡Karin-chan! ¿Eres tú?

Pero la chica siguió sin contestarle... Solo miraba a Inoue fijamente desde la oscuridad que le proporcionaba la sombra del poste. Inoue empezó a sentirse incomoda y camino hacia ella para verla mejor. Y cuando pudo verla... Vio que efectivamente ¡Era Karin! Inoue sonrío y se acerco aún más.

- ¡Karin menos mal! -Exclamó aliviada- Tu hermano está muy preoc...

Pero Inoue se quedo sin palabras cuando pudo ver perfectamente el rostro de Karin... La chica tenía la cara blanca como un papel. El blanco de sus ojos era de color rojo sangre y tenia dibujada una gran cruz negra cruzándole el rostro.

- ¡¿Qué te ha pasado Karin-chan? –Preguntó asustada Inoue, mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho del miedo-

Pero Karin no le contesto Y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Inoue.

- ¡Karin! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Por favor no me asustes así y respóndeme!

El instinto de Inoue le indicaba algo malo le había pasado… Así que por precaución activo su escudo protector. Aquello hizo que Karin dibujara una diabólica sonrisa en su rostro, dejando al descubierto sus afilados dientes. Después floto en el aire y voló con fuerza hacia ella, destruyendo el escudo protector con solo tocarlo con un dedo. Inoue se quedo totalmente indefensa por lo que no pudo repeler el brutal golpe que le dio Karin en el estomago, que la lanzó despedida contra una pared.

Karin camino lentamente hasta la malherida Inoue, la chica trataba de levantarse ¡Pero estaba muy malherida! Y activo su escudo sanador sobre ella.

- ¡Karin! ¡Por favor! –Suplicó Inoue- ¡Detente!

Pero aquello solo hizo que ella sonriera aun mas sádicamente mientras disfrutaba de su sufrimiento. Se arrodillo para ver el rostro de Inoue y toco su escudo sanador haciéndolo pedazos.

- ¿Por qué? -Preguntó Inoue destruida- ¿Porque me haces esto Karin?

Pero era imposible razonar con ella. Alzo su mano y la agarro con fuerza de la garganta, para después izarla en alto sin ningún esfuerzo, haciendo uso de una fuerza sobrehumana. Inoue trato de liberarse mientras se debatía en el aire. Karin sonrío divertida y después empezó a darle fuertes cachetadas

- ¡DETENTE! –Chillo Inoue mientras recibía las cachetadas- ¡KARIN! ¡DETENTE!

Pero aquello no conmovió a Karin que siguió golpeándola mientras se reía a carcajadas como una sádica. Al cabo de un rato pareció aburrirse cuando dejo de gritar suplicando. Después miro divertida la pared y sin soltarla del cuello estampo a la chica de nuevo. Eso hizo que Inoue volviera a gritar de dolor.

- Jo, si no paro ¿Morirá?… –Se quejo Karin mientras la miraba triste, Cómo si estuviera a punto de romper su juguete -

- Karin… ¿Por qué… por qué me haces esto? -Pregunto Inoue a punto de perder el sentido-

Karin sonrió divertida y acerco su cara a ella, el pobre rostro la chica estaba lleno de sangre por las heridas producidas por la agresión. Y en un acto de extrema crueldad Karin le lamio la sangre que caía de una de las heridas de su ceja.

- ¿Karin? –Pregunto asustada- ¿Que... que haces?

Aquello hizo que Karin estallara en risas.

- Karin...

Inoue vio con horror como a espaldas de Karin aparecía una garganta. Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, de la garganta salieron miles de brazos negros que se enredaron en el cuerpo de Inoue inmovilizándola por completo. Y en menos de un segundo los brazos tiraron violentamente de ella engulléndola.

- Buen trabajo Karin-chan -Exclamo una voz gutural desde adentro de la garganta-

- Me has arruinado mi diversión -Exclamo molesta-

- Tranquila... Después tendrás mas ¨juguetes¨ para divertirte con ellos.

Karin se emociono con la idea y sonrió. Después entro lentamente dentro de la garganta y esta se cerró desapareciendo en el acto.

* * *

Pido perdón a los que me tienen con aviso de actualización, pero es que subí el capítulo en el trabajo, luego lo leí en casa y vio montones de errores... Trate de editarlo... Volví a leerlo y tenía mas errores T_T Así que opte por borrarlo y re-escribirlo por completo :(. En el afán de actualizar pronto no lo revise tanto como suelo hacerlo Y.Y

Mmmm ahora si se lio la gorda XD, Sobre el tema de Seelee y Inoue… La verdad me parecen muy tiernos… Aunque de verdad tener a un hombre así, que no sea capaz expresar sus sentimientos es difícil… Aparte del hecho que sea tan cabezota de no abrirse a Inoue… Solo os advierto que el próximo capítulo será brutal… No os puedo adelantar nada más. Lo único que os puedo decir me está costando mucho escribirlo… Tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados en el siguiente capítulo…. Sentimentalmente hablando L. Sobre el tema de Rukia… Pobrecita… La que le espera por ser tan alcahueta con Karin jajajaja.

Sakurapris, me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior capitulo. Aunque me apena que no te haya gustado el final jejeje. Y el próximo capítulo tranquila que te puedo asegurar que Seelee saldrá de nuevo J. Gracias por leerme.

Dokusho. Vaya te has enojado con Momo jejeje. Como siempre he dicho en mis comentarios, a mi ella no me cae mal, al contrario es un personaje que me gusta mucho. Pero he de admitir lo que de decirle a Karin que no volviera… no fue muy bonito :(. Sobre la aparición de Seelee… ¡Pues tus deseos son ordenes y mira ha salido ehhh! Jejeje… Aunque tranquila en el próximo también lo saldrá :D. Yo tengo que admitir que soy muy muy pervertida… Pero subir lo que he escrito me saca los colores y he de decir que eso en mi es mucho de decir jajaja. Y sobre Yuma… Yo también la odio T.T. Muchas gracias por tu review y por leerme :).

Himeangi, como siempre te agradezco por leerme y tomarte tu tiempo para dejarme un review. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo… Y sobre que alguien ayude a Karin… ahora más bien es que alguien libere a la pobre Inoue de Karin jajajaja.

Mariposa-Infernal. Mil gracias por seguirme leyendo, eres de los lectores que me llevan leyendo tiempo cosa que te agradezco mucho :)… Sobre lo que pasa… de momento está la situación muy tensa… Y más tensa se pondrá :(.

Redcoverpaint. Gracias por leerme :D. Y me encanta que te fascine mi historia *-*, es un aliciente más que me llena de ilusión y de ganas de seguir escribiendo. ¿Has visto a alguien parecido a Yuma? Omg O_O ¿Dónde? Aggg que mal, a mi es que no me suena u_u. Y no te preocupes que aunque yo la haya creado… La odio xD. Y lo del manga… Te entiendo… Yo es que el anime deje de verlo cuando todos volvieron a Karakura después de volver de hueco mundo de la pelea de Aizen… Y entre los rellenos del anime… Y el manga que es otra vuelta de tuerca a lo mismo… me tienen desesperada también…

BombonA … Ahora creo que he dejado con más ganas de seguir leyendo jajajaja… u_u que mala que soy. Y el pobre de Toshiro… que culpa si todas las mujeres que lo rodean están locas o poco les falta… así que aprender a tratar una chica no es fácil en un entorno así jajajaja. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Gracias por tu review y por leerme :D.


	26. Tristes despedidas

**26. Tristes despedidas...**

***-*-* Aviso importante*-*-*-**

Lo he meditado mucho y he decidido cambiar la categoría de este fanfic y desde ahora será M. Lamento el malestar que pueda generar entre mis lectores… Pero después de analizar este capítulo y sabiendo lo que viene… Creo que es lo más prudente.

También aviso que este capítulo será un carrusel de emociones y estará lleno de momentos duros y palabras rudas. Espero que después de esto no me busquéis para matarme… (Por si acaso me mudare a Brasil u_uUU)

Así que pido de antemano clemencia a mis lectores por lo que se avecina.

Bonis

* * *

Seelee voló hasta donde estaba Caym. El peli azul estaba parado al lado de varios cadáveres de Hollows que acaba de hacer pedazos con sus manos. Y cuando vio a Seelee empezó a proferir maldiciones.

- ¿¡Se puede saber de dónde diablos vienes! –Preguntó Molesto-

- Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe. –Respondió Seelee con indiferencia-

Caym lo miro de arriba abajo y supo al momento de donde venia… Siempre que venía de ver a Inoue tenía esa misma cara de estúpido.

- Seguro estabas con la humana esa… -Se quejo mientras le dedicaba una mirada de asco- ¡Esa mujerzuela está bloqueando nuestro avance de volver a las noches!.

Seelee le dedico una mirada asesina al escuchar cómo se había referido a Inoue.

- Cómo vuelvas a llamarla Mujerzuela, te mato... –Dijo amenazante-

Caym le dedico su típica sonrisa de psicópata y lo miro desafiante.

- ¡Inténtalo si tienes los huevos de hacerlo! –Exclamó mientras se ponía en posición de ataque- ¡Hazlo! ¡Que tengo ganas de pelear contra algo! ¡Así sea una escoria como tú!

Pero Seelee no respondió ni se movió un ápice, solo lo miraba de manera altiva.

- ¡VAMOS ATACAME DE UNA VEZ!–Volvió a chillar azuzándole- ¡MALDITA SEA ATACAME!

Caym se desespero al ver que él no lo atacaba, así que decidió que tomaría la iniciativa. ¡Por fin iba a demostrarle que él era el más fuerte de los dos!... Así que empezó a acumular poder. Y tan empecinado estaba en lanzar su mayor ataque, que no se preocupo en ocultar su Reiatsu. Aquello hizo que una onda de su reiatsu se expandiera por toda la ciudad. Haciendo que todos los que buscaban a Karin volaran velozmente hacía ese lugar.

- ¡TE VAS A ENTERAR SEELEE! –Chillo eufórico Caym- ¡TE HARE PEDAZOS CON MIS MANOS!

Caym dio un gran grito y le lanzo un potente cero. Pero se atónito, cuando vio como su gran cero se partía por la mitad como si nada. Pero no podía ser ¡Estaba seguro que Seelee no se había movido ni se había transformado! ¿Entonces como podía haberlo destruido tan fácil?... Pero pronto obtuvo su respuesta, cuando la nube que genero su cero se disipo. Y vio a Ichigo convertido en Shinigami con su máscara de Hollow activada.

- ¡SERAS! ¡¿A TI QUIEN DIABLOS TE HA LLAMADO? –Preguntó Caym chillando fuera de sí-

Ichigo sin quitarse la máscara inspecciono rápidamente el lugar buscando rastros de Karin.

- Estoy buscando a mi hermana –Dijo Ichigo con aquella voz extraña y gutural que tenía cuando usaba su máscara de Hollow- Es una adolecente parecida a mí y con gran poder espiritual.

Caym miro perplejo a Ichigo… Ósea… ¿Solo había intervenido en la pelea para preguntar por su hermana?... Además él ignoraba que el peli naranja tuviera una hermana… Caym se imagino la versión femenina de Ichigo*… Y la imagen que se genero en su mente hizo que riera desaforadamente.

_*N.T. Algo parecido como cuando Sado. Se imagino a la hermana de Karin en el anime XD... Se imagino a Ichigo con maquillaje muy subido de tono, colorete rojo intenso y creo recordar que hasta con sombras de ojos de un color azul chichón… XD._

- ¡¿QUIERES PARAR DE REIRTE? –Chillo Ichigo perdiendo los nervios- ¡RESPONDEME DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!

Caym lo miro divertido mientras le dedicaba su típica sonrisa de psicópata.

- Mmmm ¿Y si la hubiera visto qué harías? –Preguntó divertido disfrutando del sufrimiento de Ichigo-

Ichigo apretó con fuerza su zanpakuto mientras lo miraba de manera amenazante.

- ¡RESPONDEME! ¡¿LA HAS VISTO?

Caym alzo los hombros mientras jugaba aún más con Ichigo.

- Hmm... –Respondió irónicamente- Puede que si… Puede que no…

Ichigo no aguanto más las tonterías de Caym, No estaba el horno para bollos y menos para bromas, así que dio un gran grito y se lanzo hacia él empuñando con fuerza su zanpakuto. Los dos chicos se enzarzaron en una gran pelea. Y como no podía ser de otra manera iban destruyendo parte de la ciudad… Rukia llego al cabo de un rato. Y cuando vio la pelea se quedo observando manteniéndose al margen. Unos segundos después apareció Hinamori.

- ¡Rukia! -Exclamo Momo al verla- ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Hinamori se puso a su lado y le sonrió alegre. Rukia asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo se alegraba de verla… Pero no en esas circunstancias. Las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio hasta que llego Toshiro. Las dos lo miraron de manera extraña cuando vieron su rostro… Era extraño ver al joven capitán tan preocupado, hasta se veía más tenso que de costumbre…

- ¿Se sabe algo de Karin? -Preguntó Toshiro sin dar tiempo a que le dijeran nada-

- Nada... -Respondió Rukia con hondo pesar negando con la cabeza- Pero si Ichigo está peleando con Grimmjow, puede ser que el sepa algo.

El joven capitán dejo escapar una gran exhalación de impotencia, que hizo que Momo y Rukia lo vieran aun de manera más extraña… Pero él no se dio cuenta, porque estaba totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos. Y todos ellos iban dirigidos a una sola persona… Karin. No podía parar de recriminarse una y otra vez por las últimas palabras que le dijo…

_¨Pensé, que eras diferente a las demás Karin… Al final todas las humanas sois iguales. Queréis poseerlo todo como Yuma…. No hace falta que te preocupes mas por tu refugio, hoy mismo me marchare de allí… Así que puedes estar tranquila….¨_

Se equivoco… Nunca debió compararla con Yuma. La había juzgado sin saber porque estaba tan dolida con el… Y solo lo comprendió, cuando llevo a Rukia al escondite y ella le dijo aquellas palabras que no dejaban de repetirse en su mente una y otra vez…

_¨Tranquilo capitán. No soy tan estúpida como para contarle que la has traicionado mostrándome su mayor secreto… ¨_

Toshiro volvió a resoplar con rabia. No sabía si la desaparición de Karin se debía a su culpa… El sabía que su temperamento era fuerte y que ya le había traído algún problema en el pasado… Pero nunca sus palabras, habían sido las causantes de algo tan grave. ¡Tenía que encontrarla a toda costa!… Aunque también la idea de volver a verla le preocupaba: ¿Qué le diría? ¿Le pediría perdón por ser tan estúpido y por haberla traicionado? Pedir perdón, era algo a lo que él no estaba acostumbrado… Pero bueno…Ya pensaría en ello cuando la encontrara.

- ¿Estás bien Shiro-Kun? –Preguntó Hinamori al verlo tan extraño-

Toshiro miro a Hinamori y vio como la chica lo miraba preocupada. Por lo menos ella estaba a su lado en ese momento tan difícil.

- Tranquila –Exclamo mientras asentía suavemente con la cabeza, después alzo la mirada a la pelea mientras esperaba que Grimmjow supiera algo sobre el paradero de Karin-

Los dos chicos seguían peleando ferozmente, Pero fue entonces cuando en medio de la pelea, sucedido algo que cambiaria para siempre el trascurso de esta historia...

Rukia sintió como si algo extraño estuviera pasando a sus espaldas. Se giro lentamente y vio algo que la dejo estupefacta y con la boca abierta del asombro... De la nada empezó a generarse lo que parecía ser un gran espejismo.. Al principio pensó que estaba viendo mal…. Pero a medida que pasaban los segundos la ilusión se hacía más y más nítida. Era tan grande que parecía como si la ciudad se estuviera partiendo por la mitad dejando al descubierto un mundo oscuro y siniestro... Hinamori se percato que Rukia no estaba viendo la pelea y digirió su mirada hacía el lugar donde estaba mirando.

- ¡¿Pero que eso? -Exclamo asustada-

Aquello hizo que los demás se giraran quedándose igual de atónitos que Rukia. Mientras tanto la imagen se materializo por completo. Parecía ser una gruta de grandes dimensiones y que estaba iluminada por unas cuantas antorchas, que iluminaban muy poco el lugar dándole una imagen aun mas dantesca.

- Parece una cueva… Y una muy fea… -Dijo Momo asustada por el aspecto de aquel horrible lugar-

Y dándole un aspecto mas macabro, el suelo parecía estar vivo… Rukia centro su atención en el extraño suelo y cuando vio lo que realmente era un sudor frio recorrió su cuerpo.

- ¡Son Hollows!… O lo que queda de ellos. –Exclamó con asco-

El suelo de la gruta estaba lleno de seres agonizantes que se movían en fuertes estertores de dolor. Hinamori al verlo se llevo la mano a la boca mientras trataba de no vomitar.

- ¡ICHIGO! -Chillo Rukia aterrorizada-

Ichigo se detuvo en seco al escuchar el grito de terror de Rukia. La busco con la mirada y fue entonces cuando vio la gran visión. Sin dudarlo un segundo voló hacia ella y se paró a su lado.

- Pero… ¿¡Qué diablos es eso! –Exclamó sin dar crédito a lo que veía-

Y mientras tanto aún en el aire Caym estaba hecho una furia ¡El peli naranja había abandonado su pelea en el mejor momento!.

- ¡EHH! ¡MALDITO NO HUYAS! -Chillo fuera de sí- ¡VUELVE PARA QUE...

Pero Caym cerró la boca al instante cuando vio la gigantesca visión... Y tragándose sus palabras se acerco para ver de qué se trataba.

- Eso es… ¿Lo que creo que es? -Preguntó Caym asombrado al cabo de un rato de mirar el otro mundo-

Seelee miro la gruta con detenimiento… Si, era lo mismo que Caym estaba pensando… Por una vez en su vida el peli azul tenía razón.

- Es una visión de una gran gruta que hay en las noches –Dijo Seelee con seguridad-

- ¿Estás seguro Ulquiorra? –Preguntó Rukia mirándolo incrédula- Nunca había visto algo parecido.

Pero Seelee no le respondió. El conocía de sobras ese lugar… Había estado muchas allí por órdenes de Aizen. Rukia volvió a mirar de nuevo la visión y se dio cuenta que algo de color blanco se estaba acercando desde el fondo de la gruta.

- ¡Parece que algo se aproxima! –Exclamo mientras apuntaba con el dedo-

- Tienes razón -Exclamo Hinamori- ¿Qué será?

Y poco a poco el punto blanco fue acercándose... Al principio parecía ser un Hollow. Pero al cabo de un rato vieron, que parecía ser un humano que iba vestido con una túnica de color blanco, de un blanco inmaculado que resaltaba enormemente con la paupérrima oscuridad de la gruta.

- ¡Parece un humano! -Dijo aterrorizada Hinamori, la chica era la única que hablaba como si estuviera narrando todo lo que veía - Y parece que algo le cubre la cabeza…

Y entre mas se acercaba el humano… Más extraño se veía. Caminaba de una manera extraña y algunas veces avanzaba como si fuera un zombi o como si fuera flotando…

- Camina muy raro… -Volvió a hablar Hinamori- ¿Estará herido?

Pero a medida que el ser se fue acercando, todos entendieron el motivo de su extraño caminar… No andaba, ni flotaba... Era que estaba colgando… Grandes extremidades tenían sujeto al humano como si fueran los hilos de una marioneta. Y parecía como si el titiritero lo hiciera flotar creando una cruz con su cuerpo y brazos.

- ¡Pobrecito! –Exclamo Hinamori con temor- ¿Quién será?

Cuando el pobre humano estuvo más cerca, se detuvo y todos pudieron ver que aparte de la sujeción de sus brazos los monstruosos hilos también lo sujetaban con fuerza de los pies y la cintura. Y por la silueta y los brazos desnudos parecía una mujer.

- ¡Es una chica! –Exclamo Hinamori horrorizada- ¡Tiene manos de chica! ¡Además tiene pecho!

- ¿¡TE QUIERES CALLAR DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ! –Chillo Caym desesperado por la narración de Momo- TODOS ESTABAMOS VIENDO LO MISMO QUE TU ¡IMBECIL!

Hinamori lo miro con miedo y se acerco a Toshiro, el cual giro la cabeza hacía Caym y le miro con frialdad.

- Cállate… -Dijo amenazante- Si tienes un problema con Hinamori lo tienes conmigo.

- ¡Bah! Mira como tiemblo –Se burlo Caym mientras movía las manos como si temblara- ¿Que me harás niño? ¿Me acusaras con tu mamaíta?

Toshiro puso los ojos como platos… Lo acaba de llamar ¨niño¨. Se llevo la mano a su zanpakuto. Pero no llego a sacarla porque Rukia intervino.

- ¡VALE YA! –Dio un gran grito y después les reprendió duramente-¡COMPORTAOS COMO HOMBRES Y NO COMO CRIOS! ¡Joder ni que fuera esto una guardería! ¡Centraos en lo que estamos viendo! Luego podéis hacer lo que os dé la gana, por mí como si os matáis a hostias.

Los dos miraron atónitos a Rukia, pero Toshiro sabía que tenía razón.

- Después Tú y yo ¨hablaremos¨ -Dijo Toshiro mientras le dedicaba una mirada de ¨pocos¨ amigos-

Caym sonrío sádicamente, mientras se emocionaba porque podría pelear con él.

- Cuando quieras… ¨Niño¨ -Termino la frase esperando otra reacción del peli blanco-

A Toshiro se le inflamo una de las venas de la cabeza y lo miro de reojo… Pero no cayó de nuevo en su juego, maldijo entre dientes y volvió a mirar hacía la gruta donde aun estaba colgando lo que parecía ser una mujer. Al cabo de un rato del techo empezó a descolgarse una monstruosa extremidad, que bajo hasta llegar al mismo nivel de la capucha que cubría el rostro del desdichado ser. Y en un fiero movimiento le quito la capucha jalando de ella. Cuando la retiro apareció una cascada de risos castaños que cayeron desordenadamente tapándole el rostro. Efectivamente era una mujer y parecía estar inconsciente.

La mujer poco a poco empezó a recobrar la consciencia. Movió la cabeza torpemente hacia un lado. Y fue entonces cuando Seelee, vio algo que hizo que todo el suelo bajo sus pies se hiciera pedazos… En uno de los torpes movimientos de cabeza que la chica hizo, apareció una hermosa hebilla en forma de flor… Aquella hebilla la reconoció al momento… ¡Era una de las hebillas de Inoue!... Pero no podía ser posible… Si hacía poco la había dejado en su casa en compañía de Ichigo... Un gran miedo recorrió su cuerpo mientras se negaba a creer que fuera ella.

- ¿Inoue? –Exclamo Ichigo asustado al reconocer la misma hebilla-

La chica reacciono al escuchar el nombre y levanto la cabeza débilmente… Y para conmoción general ¡Efectivamente era Inoue! Sus caras pasaron de la sorpresa inicial al desasosiego total.

- ¿Kurosaki-Kun…? –Exclamo débilmente- ¿Eres tú?...

Seelee al escuchar la suave voz de Inoue se le descompuso la cara… De golpe su cara de Póker se hizo pedazos en menos de un segundo… Mientras miraba a la chica con los ojos desorbitados. Aún rehusándose a creer que fuera ella… ¡No podía ser verdad! ¡Tenía que ser mentira! Su mente no podía asimilar lo que estaba viendo. Inoue miro mareada al grupo… Y cuando reconoció el rostro de Seelee y vio como la miraba… Que hizo que llenara de dolor haciéndola gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡SEELEEE! –Aquel grito fue tan desgarrador que hizo que a todos se les encogiera el corazón -

Seelee reacciono a su grito y de un salto se dirigió hacia ella… Pero fue inútil, no pudo alcanzarla porque se estrello contra lo que parecía ser una pared invisible. El joven puso sus manos sobre la superficie analizándola, parecía ser extremadamente dura. Inoue al ver la desesperanza en su rostro se dejo llevar aún más por el miedo y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Seelee la miro y apretó la mandíbula de la rabia. Aquella pared no le iba impedir llegar a ella y rescatarla. Así que libero su segunda liberación de espada y empezó a atacar brutalmente la gran pared invisible… Pero increíblemente sus ataques no tenían ningún resultado….

- Seelee... –Exclamo Inoue rota de dolor, mientras no podía evitar el llanto- Para… Por favor…

Ver a Seelee tratando de alcanzarla y en ese estado de desesperación e impotencia le partía el corazón. Pero el no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, cuando escucho la suplica de Inoue se detuvo un momento y la miro con rabia.

- ¡NO! ¡JAMAS!

Y volvió a atacar la pared con todas sus fuerzas. Pero era inútil... Ninguno de sus ataques funcionaba.

- ¡Míralo! Que mono... -Exclamó una odiosa voz femenina al final de la gruta- ¿Me preguntó que hará? Si le ponemos más cerca a la zorra esa…

Aquella voz hizo que Toshiro se pusiera alerta... El conocía de sobra esa horrible voz… Esa voz que tanto odio generaba en él y que solo escucharla le causaba nauseas…

- ¿Yuma? -Pregunto atónito-

Del fondo de la cueva apareció Yuma, estaba sentada sobre una gran nube negra e iba vestida con un vestido negro muy ceñido al cuerpo, que dejaba poco espacio a la imaginación... Y cuando vio a Toshiro, hizo que la nube flotara hasta quedar frente a él al otro lado de la pared..

- Hola Shiro-Kun -Le saludo mientras le dedicaba la más sexy de sus sonrisas- ¿Me has extrañado?

- ¡¿Que estás haciendo Yuma? –Preguntó Toshiro con rabia- ¿Que significa todo esto?

Hinamori se asusto cuando vio la cara de Toshiro llena de odio.

- ¿Quién es Shiro-kun? -Preguntó inocentemente Hinamori-

La forma en que Hinamori llamo a Toshiro, por su nombre de pila y con tanta confianza. Hizo que a Yuma se le borrara en el acto la sexy sonrisa de su rostro.

- ¿¡Y esta zorra quién es! -Exclamo de manera despectiva- ¿¡Es que no van a parar de aparecer zorras!

Hinamori se quedo de piedra cuando escucho como la trataba Yuma. Pero a Toshiro no le sorprendió ya que él la conocía muy bien y sabia ese era su comportamiento natural… Aunque llamar zorra a Hinamori era algo que no iba a permitir.

- ¡Como vuelvas a llamar Zorra a Hinamori! Te juro que te matare con mis propias manos Yuma -Le amenazo Toshiro-

Yuma lo miro atónita ¡Toshiro la estaba amenazando! Parecía estar muy molesto por cómo había llamado a la mujer esa… Yuma le dedico una mirada despectiva a Hinamori, mientras la analizaba de arriba a abajo.

- ¡Pues vaya! Parece ser que esta zorra es más importante que Karin... -Yuma se mordió el labio de la rabia mientras miraba a Hinamori con mucho odio- Nunca Shiro-kun me había hablado así… Ni siquiera cuando maltrataba a la otra puta ¡Tsk! Si lo llego a saber… Hubiera pedido también acabar con esta otra zorra.

Toshiro al escuchar las palabras sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima.

- ¿¡QUE DIABLOS ESTAS DICIENDO! -Chillo con rabia, mientras que en su interior el temor de que algo le hubiera pasado a Karin tomaba tintes macabros- ¿QUE LE HAS HECHO A KARIN?

Ichigo intervino sin entender palabra.

- ¡¿Que pasa Toshiro? ¿Quién es esta chica?

Toshiro estaba pálido como el papel… Mientras mentalmente rogaba que Karin estuviera bien.

- Es una compañera de clase… -Respondió Toshiro y después giro el rostro y lo miro serio- Ella es la causante de todas las humillaciones, vejaciones y ataques que tu hermana ha sufrido en el instituto. También fue la que le corto el pelo a tu hermana cuando la atacaron entre varias chicas brutalmente –Después giro el rostro de nuevo hacia Yuma y le dedico una mirada asesina- ¡Y no te atreverás a decir que es mentira! Sé que fuiste tú la culpable y no Karin, como se lo hiciste creer a todo el mundo.

Ichigo se puso pálido como el papel... ¿Su hermana humillada? ¿Vejada? ¿Degradada? ¿Maltratada? El peli naranja aún miraba atónito a Toshiro sin comprender lo sucedido.

- Tsk Ella se lo busco... –Exclamó Yuma encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo- Es su culpa por ser tan puta y meterse donde nadie la había llamado. Si se hubiera quedado quietecita nada de esto hubiera pasado… Pero claro Karin nunca dejara de ser la zorra que es.

Yuma le dedico un sonrisita inocente a Toshiro sintiéndose orgullosa de lo que le había hecho a Karin… Pero aquellas últimas frases terminaron con la paciencia de Rukia que no pudo aguantar más.

- ¡CALLATE! -Chillo Rukia con rabia- ¡NO LLAMES MAS PUTA A KARIN!

Rukia temblaba de la rabia… Ella sabía que Karin tenía algunos problemas con una compañera del instituto... Pero nunca pensó que fuera tan grave.. El único que realmente sabía el infierno por el que estaba pasando Karin era Toshiro.

- ¡¿DONDE ESTA MI HERMANA? –Chillo Ichigo ya al tope de su paciencia- ¡RESPONDE!

Yuma centro su atención en Ichigo… Y vio como el joven destilaba masculinidad, sus ojos brillaban de la ira y ese extraño pelo de color naranja lo hacían aun más interesante… Yuma se relamió un poco los labios viendo lo guapo que era.

- Uhmmm… Si llego a saber que la zorra de Karin tenía un hermano tan guapo... Tal vez hasta la hubiera tratado mejor...

Después del comentario Yuma estallo en risas.

- ¡Eres un demonio Yuma! -Dijo Toshiro con crueldad- Eres una escoria... En mi vida había conocido un ser tan lleno de odio y de maldad como tú…. ¿¡Dónde está Karin! ¡RESPONDE TE LO ORDENO!

Yuma dejo de reírse en el acto y frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras duras de Toshiro… No le gustaba que le hablara así.

- ¿Solo yo soy la mala aquí? -Pregunto de manera altiva- Pse... Eso es porque no la has visto...

- ¿Ver a quién? -Pregunto Toshiro mientras algo dentro de él se temía la respuesta-

Yuma sonrió triunfal y chasqueo los dedos... En ese momento del fondo de la gruta apareció otra mujer... iba vestida de negro de la cabeza a los pies, llevaba puesto un vestido negro de una sola pieza que iba desde un cuello de talle alto hasta una larga falda que le llegaba por los tobillos. El vestido no tenia mangas y dejaba al descubierto los torneados brazos. Y la falda tenía dos sexys aperturas que iban desde la cintura hasta el final de la falda, haciendo que parte de las caderas de la mujer se vieran…. La mujer siguió andando con paso seguro… Y cuando estuvo más cerca pudieron ver un poco su rostro iluminado por el fuego... ¡Efectivamente era Karin!

- ¡KARIN! -Chillo Ichigo con todas sus fuerzas-

Karin alzo la cabeza y miro a su hermano directamente… Y fue cuando todos pudieron ver horrorizados su rostro… El hermoso rostro de Karin estaba tan blanco como el de un Hollow, tenía una gran cruz cruzándole la cara. Y sus ojos… La esclera* que antes era blanca, ahora era de color rojo como si fuera sangre y su iris era de un intenso color blanco.

_N.T. La parte blanca del ojo se llama esclera o esclerótica. Es la capa más externa del globo ocular, que protege las demás estructuras. Tiene un alto contenido en agua (68%), y se compone de fibras de colágeno y otros elementos que dan elasticidad y resistencia a la estructura._

- ¿Karin...? ¿Eres tú? -Fue lo único que pudo preguntar Ichigo sin dar crédito a lo que veía-

Pero la chica no contesto simplemente lo observaba en silencio…

- ¡Me estoy aburriendo Karin-chan! -Exclamo Yuma mientras se desperezaba como si fuera un gato- ¿Te encargas tú del resto?

Karin asintió con la cabeza y miro a Inoue. Camino hasta ella y la agarro con fuerza de la melena, para después jalar con fuerza con ella, obligándola a alzar la cabeza de una manera dolorosa y haciéndole daño.

- ¡NOOO! -Grito de nuevo Seelee al ver como la maltrataba- ¡SUELTALA!

Karin miro a Seelee y sonrió divertida dejando al descubierto sus horribles dientes. Bajo la cabeza hasta el oído de Inoue y hablo... Y cuando todos escucharon la voz gutural de Karin se quedaron estupefactos.

- Hmmm interesante... Quiero ver más desesperación en su rostro... –Exclamó Karin disfrutando del dolor de Seelee- ¿Qué dices mujer? ¿Quieres verlo sufrir más?

- ¡NO! Por favor... -Suplico Inoue- No le hagas daño... Por favor...

Karin rompió en risas y soltó con fuerza la melena de Inoue. Después miro divertida a Seelee y en un horrible acto de crueldad extrema, chasqueo los dedos y hizo que los hilos que sujetaban a Inoue, se movieran acercándola a la pared quedando muy cerca de Seelee.

- ¡Mírala bien! ¡Mira su rostro! –Exclamo Karin exultante-

Seelee abrió los ojos de manera desmedida cuando vio las heridas en el rostro de Inoue. Aquello lo cegó por completo y activo su última liberación y ataco la pared con todas sus fuerzas.

- Seelee… -Exclamó rota de dolor Inoue, mientras miraba como el trataba inútilmente de liberarla.-

Karin siguió riéndose divertida, mientras que él seguía intentando liberarla y pronto sus manos estuvieron llenas de sangre por los golpes de desesperación que él le daba a la pared.

- ¡Es inútil! –Dijo Karin divertida- ¡No puedes liberarla! Bah… Por lo menos podrías agradecerme que te deje estar tan cerca de ella...

Karin volvió a chasquear los dedos y los hilos que tenían a Inoue sujeta por las manos la liberaron. La chica al sentirse las manos libres las puso sobre la pared invisible.

- ¡SEELEE! –Grito con dolor- ¡PARA! … No te lastimes más… No…

Seelee al verla dejo de atacar y la miro roto de dolor… Puso sus manos ensangrentadas sobre el cristal donde ella tenía puestas las suyas. Y Inoue al ver sus manos llenas de sangre empezó a llorar con más intensidad… No podía aguantar verlo mas así... Así que para que el no la viera en ese estado, tuvo que bajar la cabeza y esconderse con su melena… Mientras que sus manos temblaban frenéticamente. Inoue sentía como se partía el corazón al verlo en ese grado de desesperación.

- Inoue... –Susurro Seelee- Mírame… Inoue…

Aquello hizo que ella levantara la cabeza asombrada al escuchar como la había llamado por su nombre… En lugar de llamarla ¨Mujer¨ como siempre hacía… Aquello hizo que en medio de la desesperación ella le sonriera tristemente.

- Lo siento... -Dijo mientras la voz le temblaba de la emoción- Lo siento.

Seelee abrió la boca para hablar... Pero no pudo ¡No sabía que decirle!. El que siempre había tenido algo que decir… Ahora simplemente no tenía palabras para expresar sus sentimientos…

Karin floto hasta Inoue, se puso detrás de ella y la abrazo ¨tiernamente¨ para después darle un ligero beso en la mejilla.

- Bien hecho –Exclamo con voz fingidamente dulce- Ahora despídete de tu amorcito... Ya sabes lo que te toca.

Inoue la miro llena de terror y asintió con la cabeza. Trago saliva con fuerza y trato de contener sus lágrimas… Sabía que tenía que ser valiente. Miro a Seelee llena de sentimientos y le sonrió con tristeza a través de sus lágrimas.

- Yo... ¡Quiero que vivas!… Y por favor no sufras por mí… Yo… Yo te... -Pero no pudo continuar era demasiada emoción para ella-

Karin aplaudió como si estuviera viendo un espectáculo.

- ¡Qué bonito! ¨Casi¨ me rompes el corazón… -Dijo burlonamente- ¿Y ahora qué? Hmmm No se qué hacer…. ¿Te hago sufrir más? ¿o acabo con todo esto?… Hmm difícil elección..

Aquello fue más de lo que pudo aguantar Toshiro. Activo su bankai y ataco con fuerza la pared.

- ¡KARIN! ¡REACCIONA! -chillo tratando de que ella volviera en sí-

Karin lo miro un tanto asombrada. Pero cuando vio su rostro de desesperación le dedico una sonrisa sádica.

- No te preocupes cariño… -Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros- Tu tranquilo. Te prometo que tú y yo después tendremos algo más que palabras… -Después se puso los dedos sobre sus labios y le lanzo un beso-

Aquello hizo que Toshiro se detuviera en el acto mientras la miraba aterrado.

- ¡TU NO ERES KARIN! -Dijo convencido-

- Eso es lo que tú crees encanto -Dijo Karin mientras le guiñaba un ojo-

- ¡EHHH! ¿¡COMO QUE TENDREIS ALGO MÁS QUE PALABRAS! –Chillo Yuma con rabia por las palabras de antes- ¡SHIRO-KUN ES MIO! ¡TE ENTERAS ZORRA!

Karin miro a la energúmena mujer que chillaba desde su nube… Su aspecto era patético.

- Eso tendremos que verlo... Así que desde ya, te aviso que como no te calles le pediré al maestro que me deje a solas contigo un rato querida… -Le amenazo Karin mientras la miraba de manera altiva- Y si tienes dudas de cómo será… Puedes preguntarle a Inoue como son de divertidos esos momentos conmigo…

Yuma se puso roja como un tomate de la ira.

- ¡SABES QUE EL MAESTRO ME DARA LA RAZON ZORRA! –Le respondió chillando- ¡YA TE ENTERARAS DE QUIEN ES SHIRO-KUN!

Después Yuma se fue flotando en su nube fuera de la gruta… Parecía una cría que corre a ver a sus padres para contarles cosas malas y quejas de otros niños. Karin la siguió con la mirada y se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia, después espero a que Yuma se marchara para seguir hablando.

- ¿En qué íbamos? –Preguntó como si nada hubiera pasado, miro a Inoue y la vio llorando a mares con las manos puestas sobre la pared- ¡Ah! Es cierto…

Karin se apretó con fuerza los puños haciendo que le sonaran mientras disfrutaba del momento.

- Bueno ¡Ya está bien de tanto drama! -Dijo mientras su voz se volvía más gutural y amenazadora. Después alzo la mano y los señalo a todos- No perdáis el tiempo es imposible ¡No podéis hacer nada!. Todo esto lo hacemos solo para ver vuestras caras de dolor y para que sufráis viendo como lo que más amáis sufre ante vuestros ojos.

Hizo una breve pausa, y levanto su brazo izquierdo y lo transformo en una gran lanza negra.

- ¡Vosotros habéis matado y traicionado a mi maestro Aizen! –Exclamó Karin casi gritando- ¡Pero yo le ayudare a que paguéis caro lo que le habéis hecho!

Aquel nombre hizo que todos comprendieran la magnitud de la tragedia.

- ¿El Capitán Aizen… Esta vivo? –Preguntó con Hinamori con los ojos desorbitados-

Hinamori aún no había superado la perdida de Aizen… Ella se había acostumbrado a vivir con el dolor de su perdida. Y aunque hubieran pasado años… Sus sentimientos hacia Aizen estaban casi intactos.

- Yo acabare con vosotros –Siguió hablando ignorando la pregunta de Hinamori- Y no será rápido... ¡Sera muy doloroso! Me suplicareis que os deje morir ¡Pero no lo hare!... Me regodeare de vuestro dolor al ver como os retorcéis como las cucarachas que sois… Y solo os dejare morir cuando haya satisfecho mis deseos de venganza… Solo entonces, os dejare que os ahoguéis en vuestra propia sangre hedionda.

Un escalofrío recorrió a los presentes al escuchar las fuertes palabras de Karin.

- Y tu traidor... –Dijo Karin mirando a Seelee- Comprenderás lo que es el dolor cuando pierdas lo que más amas ante tus ojos.

Inoue alzo la cabeza y miro asustada a Seelee. Pero antes que pudiera decirle nada, los hilos que la tenían sujeta por la cintura jalaron de ella hacia atrás brutalmente. Mientras tanto a sus espaldas Karin se puso en posición de ataque esperándola… Y todo a cabo en un segundo… Cuando Karin incrusto la gran lanza en la espalda de Inoue… La incrusto con tal fuerza que la lanza salió al otro lado del cuerpo de Inoue haciéndola dar un desgarrador grito de dolor…

Fue entonces, cuando todo al alrededor de Seelee se torno de color blanco y negro. Miraba a Inoue con los ojos totalmente desorbitados, mientras que todo su mundo se colapsaba ante sus ojos… Todo aquel hermoso mundo lleno de sentimientos que Inoue había abierto para él, se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Por su mente pasaron mil imágenes de la chica: Cuando le hacía de comer, de su rostro sonrojado después de sus besos, de su tonta sonrisa, de su estúpida mirada cuando miraba a Ichigo… Esa mirada estúpida que tanto le molestaba… De su risas viendo esos programas estúpidos de la televisión, de sus tontas caídas y tropiezos, de su cara de orgullo cuando preparaba un extraño plato de comida, de todas las frías noches que pasaron juntos al lado del caldero… Todas aquellas imágenes se resumían ahora en la imagen final de la chica… En como su hermoso rostro se llenaba de dolor al sentir la herida que acababa con su vida…

Inoue lo miro debilitada y movió los labios… Pero de ellos no salió nada… Y pronto sus ojos se tornaron opacos desvaneciéndose por completo... Después su cabeza cayó como si fuera un peso muerto… Aquello hizo que algo dentro él explotara...

- ¡INOOUEEEEEE! -Grito con todas sus fuerzas- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Seelee enloqueció. Su cuerpo entero se rodeo de una potentísima aura negra mientras que el suelo bajo sus pies se hacía pedazos. Después con sus manos desnudas y llenas aun de sangre, empezó a dar brutales golpes contra la pared invisible… Lanzo varios ceros y utilizo todo su poder contra la pared... Pero era inútil lo único que conseguía era que Karin ser riera cada vez más al ver su impotencia.

Karin saco la lanza del cuerpo inerte de Inoue y volvió a transformarla en una mano. Miro entretenida su mano llena de sangre sonrió sádicamente y se lamio la mano, dejando en su blanca cara rastros de la sangre de Inoue. Después borro la sonrisa de su rostro y dijo su amenaza final.

- ¡Este es el comienzo de vuestro final! Esto es solo el principio de vuestra miseria…

Poco a poco la imagen del otro mundo empezó a desvanecerse... Mientras que Seelee seguía golpeando la pared inútilmente..

- Ya sabéis donde encontrarme… Venir a buscarme que os estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos –Dijo divertida mientras les guiñaba un ojo-

En ese momento la imagen desapareció por completo...

Seelee se quedo en estado de shock. Cayó de rodillas al suelo con la cabeza baja…Estaba totalmente destruido y tenía la mirada vacía... Parecía un ente… Mientras que en su mente se repetían una y otra vez las duras imágenes de la muerte de Inoue… Puso las manos con furia sobre el suelo mientras se rompía aun más...

- INOUEEEE... –Grito con todas sus fuerzas- NO... NOOO.

Su grito fue tan desgarrador que hizo que todos se sumieran aún mas en la tristeza... Tanto que hizo que Hinamori se abrazara a Toshiro hecha un mar de lágrimas. Y que hasta la dura de Rukia dejara escapar algunas lágrimas. La imagen de Seelee destruido oprimió el corazón de todos... Menos de uno que miraba al grupo indiferente y con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡Vaya! Si al final la mujerzuela esa se ha muerto -Exclamo Caym encogiéndose de hombros- ¡Bah! no ha durado nada el espectáculo...

Seelee se incorporo sin levantar la cabeza, mientras que la gran aura negra que lo rodeaba crecía sin control… Después alzo la cabeza y miro a Caym con una mirada asesina horrible. Y en menos de un segundo salto hacia él para matarlo…

* * *

u_u Triste me encuentro... Para mi escribir esto ha sido muy duro... Me imagino que será igual de duro leerlo. Podéis odiarme por lo que he puesto. Pero es algo que tenía que pasar, cuando empecé a escribir esta fanfic tenía varias ideas claras de lo que pasaría. Y esta era una de esas cosas…Aunque cuando lo planifique... No me imagine que llegara a ser tan duro :(.

Como bien dije antes tenía sentimientos encontrados con este capítulo... Me ayudo mucho escuchar las siguientes canciones: Join me de Him, Who wants to live forever de Queen, Goodbye my lover de James Blunt y Awakening Stars de Herb Ernst... T_T

He de decir que lo he pasado muy mal escribiéndolo, cuando escribo sentimientos son tan extremos que me implico mucho. Y para ello me sirvo de varios recuerdos de mi vida para hacerlo aun más desgarrador :(. Espero que si alguien se ha sentido ofendido que me perdone. Pero avise que este capítulo sería muy cruel... T_T si me disculpan me voy a llorar al rincón... sniff sniff...

Myri Weasley28. No sabes la ilusión que me da leerte :D, hacía tiempo no leía ningún review tuyo :D, Me has alegrado el día :D, Sobre el capítulo y el motivo que no pudieras comentarlo antes, como te comentaba en el privado. Lo modifique y re-escribí :). Sobre tu review. Tienes toda la razón vivir con un hombre como Ulquiorra es horrible… Yo a veces a mi marido lo veo parecido a Seelee… Y muchas veces me dan ganas de matarlo aggg… sobre tus locas ideas de Seelee… jejeje pues creo que la cosa se ha torcido malamente… Ahora Seelee va a matar a Caym jajajajaja. Pse… sobre la clase de hermano que es Ichigo… si se quedo a cuadros cuando se entero que su hermana sufría de bulling… Así que ni te cuento :S. Sobre Shiro y Karin… Pse jodida está la cosa… Y más aún con Momo presente jejeje. Y sobre que el sufra… No te preocupes sufrirá… Muajajajaj (Bonis se ríe como psicópata O_oU)… Valep… Mejor me calló XDDDDD. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y agradecerte que me sigas leyendo :D.

Metstan101 Thanks a lot :D, I never realized that someone from another language can read me :D. I really appreciate your review :D, and if you have any question about my fanfic fell free to send me a private, I´ll answer you all your doubts. Thanks for read me :D and I hope you enjoy this chapter :).

Himeangi jeje tu ya quieres acabar con mi fanfic ¡Ehhh! XD, aún es muy pronto para acabar, falta ver qué pasa con todos y que deciden después de este dramático suceso… Gracias por leerme :D y espero que te gustara el capítulo.

Mariposa Infernal… ¡Jooo! ¡Que yo no soy mala! (Mentiras serán XDDD) La verdad lo siento mucho con la actualización pero es que tenía tantas ganas de subirla… Que me deje llevar por la emoción… Normalmente mis capítulos los releo más de diez veces… y el que subí solo lo mire dos… jejejeje. Aunque como siempre digo aunque los revise… siempre encuentro cosas después u_uUUU. Y sobre de dejarte picada… Ahora te deje más picada jajajaja. Gracias por leerme y por tu review :D.

BombonA Yo no te odio T-T Jo en serio que no Y-Y, Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, aunque sea una montaña rusa de sentimientos :S. Ahora tendrás más ganas de saber que pasa…. (Al final si seré mala xD) Me encanta leer que te apasiona leerme :D como siempre digo es una aliciente más para escribir :). Gracias por leerme y espero seguir leyendo tus reviews :D, Saludos.


	27. Conjeturas y planes…

***-*-*-* Aviso importante *-*-*-***

Si estáis suscritos a mi fanfic y recibís dos correos de actualización uno del 27 y otro del 28. Se debe a que estoy re-escribiendo algunos capítulos viejos. En la anterior actualización fue el capitulo 26 nuevo y 2 re-editado. Esta vez es **27 nuevo** y **3 re-editado**.

Gracias y perdonar las molestias.

Bonis

* * *

27. Conjeturas y planes…

Seelee se lanzo sobre Caym dispuesto a hacerlo pedazos. No iba a permitir que llamara así a Inoue. El peli azul sonrió divertido ¡Por fin obtendría una lucha!... Pero antes que pudieran empezar la pelea, Rukia se paro con los brazos abiertos frente a Seelee deteniéndole en el acto.

- ¡DETENTE! –Le ordeno Rukia-

- ¡QUITATE DE MI CAMINO! –Chillo con rabia-

- ¡NO!

- ¡Si no te apartas! Te hare picadillo -Exclamó Seelee con voz peligrosa mientras la miraba como si fuera insecto-

Rukia lo miro con determinación y supo al momento que no iba a lograr nada con palabras… Así que le dio una sonora bofetada a Seelee, que hizo que el joven girara el rostro hacia la izquierda.

- ¡TIENES QUE REACCIONAR ULQUIORRA!

Seelee se quedo atónito por la cachetada. Giro la cabeza lentamente mientras que una gran aura verde cubría su cuerpo ¡Aquella mujer pagaría su insolencia! Alzo su brazo y saco una lanza verde para atacarla. Pero cuando iba a lanzársela se detuvo en el acto cuando sintió el filo de la zanpakuto de Ichigo en su garganta.

- ¡NI LO PIENSES! –Le amenazo Ichigo con su máscara de Hollow puesta-

Rukia al ver el panorama siguió tratando de razonar con Seelee, antes que aquello acabara en tragedia.

- ¡PIENSA! ¡No podemos perder el tiempo con peleas estúpidas por culpa de Grimmjow! –Después suavizo un poco el tono de su voz- Además ¿Realmente crees que Aizen sería capaz de matar a Inoue? Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie ¡Así que cálmate y piensa con cabeza fría!

Seelee la miro con frialdad mientras recordaba brevemente el pasado… Cuando Aizen le ordeno capturar a Inoue para utilizarla. Y él la había capturando aprovechándose del amor que la chica tenía por sus amigos, coaccionándola a traicionarlos para salvarlos. Eran recuerdos muy oscuros pero aquella mujer shinigami se equivocaba en una cosa… Inoue en aquella oportunidad no murió. Seelee dejo caer los brazos a los lados y la miro con pena.

- ¡Te equivocas! Esa vez ella no… Murió… -Terminó la frase casi susurrando-

Rukia lo miro con pena. Él tenía razón… Pero había una remota posibilidad de que se equivocara.

- Puede… Puede que no esté muerta…

Seelee abrió los ojos como platos y la miro sin comprender.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Rukia trago saliva… Sabía que lo iba a decir la iba a meter en muchos problemas… Y que con ello posiblemente terminaría su amistad con Ichigo.

- Hace algún tiempo… Karin… Karin también ¨murió¨ de manera parecida… -Dijo titubeando- Pero revivió poco tiempo después… Puede… Puede que Inoue este igual…

Ichigo reacciono ante las palabras de Rukia.

- ¿¡COMO QUE MURIO! –Chillo desaforado- ¡¿QUE DIABLOS ESTAS DICIENDO RUKIA?

Rukia trago de nuevo saliva mientras empezaban a temblarle las manos.

- Lo siento Ichigo… -Se disculpo con voz suave y lo miro al rostro con pena- Tu hermana se sometió a un experimento en la sociedad de almas para obtener más poder… Era un experimento que consistía en inyectarle almas Hollows dentro de su cuerpo por medio de un arma espiritual que le atravesó el pecho… Y hizo que Karin ¨muriera¨… Pero revivió minutos después…

Toshiro se puso pálido mientras escuchaba aquella monstruosidad ¡Almas Hollows dentro del cuerpo de Karin! … Fue entonces cuando todo cobro sentido para él.

- Entonces ¿¡Me habéis engañado a mí también! –Preguntó atando cabos- Por eso cuando la vi herida… Parecía más grave de lo normal ¡Era por eso! -La angelical imagen de la chica flotando casi desnuda en aquella cúpula le trajo recuerdos tristes- Con razón Karin no quiso contarme cómo había adquirido ese poder…

Toshiro apretó con fuerza las manos, mientras que se sentía aún más impotente por no haberlo sabido antes. Karin sabía de sobra que él no aprobaría una aberración como esa…

- Pero… ¿Cómo pudiste Rukia? -Dijo Ichigo dolido y destruido… Se sentía traicionado en lo más profundo de su ser- ¿Cómo pusiste en riesgo la vida de mi hermanita de esa manera?….

Rukia bajo la mirada con tristeza. Supo que en ese momento su amistad con Ichigo se había acabado… Sintió un gran nudo en el estomago mientras que todo a su alrededor se tornaba gris… Trago saliva tratando de calmarse ¡Pero no podía darse el lujo de ser débil ahora! La vida de Karin e Inoue dependía de ella. ¡No podía flaquear! Así que alzo la mirada decida y centro su atención de nuevo en Seelee ignorando a Ichigo.

- ¡Tienes que llevarnos hasta esa cueva Seelee! –Le urgió- Tenemos que rescatar a Inoue y a Karin.

Pero él no le contesto. Solo la miraba en silencio mientras sopesaba las palabras de ella.

- ¡Tienes que reaccionar! –Siguió hablando Rukia sin darse por vencida- No puedes quedarte aquí de brazos cruzados mientras que haya una remota posibilidad de rescatarla… Además ¿Y si está viva? ¿Vas a dejar que Aizen vuelva a manipularla como lo hizo antes? ¿Vas a abandonarla de nuevo?

Seelee frunció el ceño… La idea de que Aizen pudiera manipularla hizo mella en el…

- ¿Y si está muerta? –Preguntó con frialdad- ¡Hablas cómo si ella estuviera viva! Pero no sabes si es así...

- Si está muerta… ¡Vengaremos su muerte! –Exclamó con fuerza mientras que un gran escalofrío pasaba por su cuerpo solo al pensar en esa posibilidad- ¡Además! ¿Tan fácil te has rendido? ¿No has pensado ni si quiera en la posibilidad que este viva?

- Es absurdo –Dijo con desdén- Tu has visto lo mismo que yo.

Rukia dejo escapar un gran suspiro de desesperación al ver que no podía convencerle.

- Si te quedas aquí parado sin actuar y preguntándote sobre las posibilidades ¡Nunca sabrás con seguridad si está viva o muerta! Te pasaras el resto de tus miserables días pensando en lo pudiste hacer y no hiciste… -Hizo una breve pausa dándole un poco de tiempo para pensar y luego le dio la puntada final- Además… Te puedo asegurar; Que si fueras tú el que estuviera en esta situación, Inoue iría a buscarte hasta hueco mundo y se enfrentaría a Aizen sin dudarlo ¡Solo por salvarte a ti!

Seelee la miro con reticencia y luego bajo la mirada. Las palabras de Rukia estaban clavándose en él como dagas… Tal vez ella tenía razón. Él sabía que la ¨tonta¨ de Inoue, era adicta a las causas perdidas y que no dudaría en ir a buscarlo sin importarle el lugar… Además ¡Aizen le había hecho daño a algo que le pertenecía!... Poco a poco la ira empezó a recorrer su cuerpo ¡Su venganza seria épica! Apretó los puños con fuerza levanto la cabeza. Y volvió a convertirse en aquel ser frio y calculador que no necesitaba la ayuda de nada ni de nadie.

- Si estás haciendo esto por consolarme Shinigami. Ahórrate tus palabras: No quiero tú falsa bondad, ni tú consuelo.

Rukia dibujo una pequeña sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Seelee estaba mejor serio e inexpugnable, que roto de dolor y atacando como si fuera un animal moribundo.

- ¡No te equivoques! –Exclamó decidida- No creas que esto que te estoy diciendo es para consolarte o porque me preocupe por ti ¡Solo lo hago por ella! Tú me importas un comino. Así que no te hagas ideas raras.

El la miro con frialdad… Odiaba la forma en que esa mujer Shinigami le hablaba. Pero tenía razón, Inoue era lo más importante ahora.

- Hablas mucho mujer shinigami. Para eso tendríamos que ir a las noches y ¿Crees que es tan fácil como chasquear los dedos y estar allí? Es estúpido…

- No hablo por hablar –Dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo confiada- Tenemos una forma de ir a Hueco mundo, ya fuimos antes cuando secuestraste a Inoue ¿Lo olvidas?

Seelee apretó los puños, odiaba tener que tratar con aquella horrible mujer. Pero si ella tenía la forma de ir a Hueco Mundo, tendría que tragarse su orgullo y aceptar la oferta… Era la única forma de llegar a Aizen.

- Está bien… -Dijo mirándola de manera altiva- Pero esa mujer que le ha hecho daño, es mía.

En ese momento Toshiro se planto frente a Seelee.

- ¡Como toques uno solo de los cabellos de Karin! ¡Eres hombre muerto! –Dijo con rabia mientras lo mataba con la mirada- No voy a permitir que le hagas daño.

Aquello sorprendió a todos los que le conocían… Toshiro se veía claramente afectado por lo que le había pasado a Karin… Tanto que había perdido su habitual compostura y hasta estaba dispuesto a pelearse con Ulquiorra.

- ¡COMO ATAQUES A MI HERMANA TE VAS A ENTERAR! –Chillo Ichigo con rabia, mientras volvía a apuntar con su zanpakuto a Seelee-

- ¡BASTA! –Chillo Rukia con rabia- ¡COMPORTAOS COMO LOS HOMBRES QUE SOIS!

Los chicos se quedaron mirándola y se asustaron al ver como la chica desprendía un aura extraña…

- ¡TODOS! ¡VAMOS A IR A SALVARLAS! –Después miro a Seelee- ACABAREMOS CON EL QUE HIZO QUE HIZO DAÑO A INOUE –Después miro a Toshiro y Ichigo- ¡Y CON EL QUE HIZO QUE KARIN ACTUARA ASI! Y PUNTO ¡NO MAS PELEAS DE GALLOS EN EL GALLINERO! QUE YA ESTA BIEN DE TANTA TONTERIA….

Rukia dejo escapar un gran suspiro de desesperación, odiaba cuando los chicos se comportaban como niños.

- ¡Tenemos que irnos ya! –Concluyo Rukia- No podemos perder más tiempo hablando. La vida de las dos depende de nosotros.

Pero cuando estaban listos para marcharse. Alguien los detuvo de nuevo…

- ¡EHHHHHHH! –Chillo con rabia Caym que aún estaba volando en el aire esperando luchar contra Seelee- ¡¿Y QUE PASA CON MI PELEA? ¡MALDITOS INSECTOS QUE NO PARAIS DE METEROS EN DONDE NADIE OS LLAMA! ¡IROS AL DEMONIO Y PELEAR DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!

Rukia dejo escapar otro gran suspiro de desesperación…

- ¡Nadie va a pelear! Grimmjow –Le dijo con rudeza - Así que quítate esa idea de la cabeza…

Caym la miro con rabia mientras que las venitas de su cabeza se hinchaban peligrosamente. Dio un gran grito y se lanzo con las garras abiertas hacia el grupo para matarlos a todos… Pero antes que pudiera llegar a ellos. Ocurrió algo que lo detuvo en el acto…. De la nada apareció una hermosa rubia, de curvas peligrosas y prominente escote… Y como apareció frente a él en un instante no pudo esquivarla y tuvo la ¨mala¨ suerte de frenar contra su voluminoso escote.

- Are are –Exclamo Matsumoto sorprendida al ver al peli azul metido entre su escote- ¡Hola! ¿Y tú quien eres? –Preguntó un tanto divertida-

Caym se puso rojo como un tomate y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, mientras la miraba aterrado.

- ¡¿PORQUE TE ATRAVIESAS EN MI CAMINO? –Chillo Caym mientras temblaba de la rabia. Y cuando miro mejor a la despampanante rubia se puso aun más rojo- ¡¿Es que estás ciega? ¡Vieja estúpida!

Matsumoto al oír como la llamaba vieja se puso como una fiera. Una gran aura roja apareció a su alrededor… Pero el aura desapareció al instante cuando se fijo bien en la cara del peli azul y de cómo la estaba mirando… Matsumoto conocía de sobra esa mirada muchas veces la había visto en otros hombres. La rubia dibujo una sonrisita de picardía y camino contoneándose hacia el peli azul. Después se detuvo frente a él y giro la cabeza hacia un lado de manera sexy, mientras que apretaba un poco los brazos haciendo que su pecho se escotara aún más.

- ¡Pero si eres un crio! –Exclamo divertida- ¡Y un crio muy muy malo! ¿Quieres que esta ¨vieja¨ te enseñe lo que es ser un adulto?

Caym se puso morado al escucharla y empezó a tartamudear mientras volvía a alejarse…

- ¡A-A-ALEJATE DE MI… B-B-BRU-JA! –Chillo Caym temblando como un flan-

Pero ella no se alejo dios dos pasos ms cerca de él haciendo que el retrocediera aún mas…

- ¡MATSUMOTO! –Chillo Toshiro cabreado al ver a la rubia tonteando como siempre- ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DIABLOS HACES?

- ¡WAAAA CAPITAN! –Chillo sorprendida mientras miraba la cara de cabreo de Toshiro–

La rubia hizo morritos como una niña regañada y miro de reojo a Caym.

- ¡Jo! Con lo bien que nos lo estábamos pasando...

Después se dio media vuelta y voló hasta Toshiro.

- ¡Capitán! ¡Lo estaba buscando! –Exclamo Matsumoto tratando de evitar la reprimenda que se avecinaba-

- ¡¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo? -Pregunto Toshiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba como si quisiera hacerla pedacitos-

La rubia hizo morritos de nuevo, miro hacia un lado y empezó a pegarle pequeñas pataditas al suelo con el pie izquierdo…

- ¡Pero si es su culpa! –Se defendió- Me llamo vieja y se metió entre mis niñas…

Toshiro abrió la boca de la sorpresa, a veces le era imposible entender el razonamiento de la rubia. Se llevo la mano a la cara y se sobo el tabique con los dedos… Mientras se calmaba para no matarla.

- Mira… ¡Mejor cállate! Que no están las cosas ahora como para perder tiempo en estas tonterías… -Exclamo Toshiro mientras que suspiraba con fuerza-

Matsumoto miro a Toshiro y cuando vio su rostro de preocupación y el de los demás, borro la cara de broma y se puso seria.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Rukia rápidamente la puso al día de todo lo sucedido; De los espadas que ahora eran humanos, del ataque a Inoue, de la misteriosa manera en que Karin actuó y de cómo había herido a Inoue… Y cuando acabo de contárselo todo. Matsumoto fruncía el ceño.

- ¡Yo también voy con vosotros! –Exclamo decidida- Karin y Inoue también son mis amigas. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

- ¡Perfecto! Entre más seamos mejor –Se alegro Rukia- Ahora tenemos que ir a la tienda de Urahara para que nos haga un portal a Hueco Mundo.

Y de nuevo antes de que pudieran partir, Caym volvió a meterse en su camino.

- ¡ALTO! –Chillo ya recompuesto de la vergüenza de antes- ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE OS MARCHEIS SIN PELEAR CONMIGO!

Un densa neblina se puso sobre la cabeza de los presentes cansados de la tozudez del peli azul. Matsumoto miro seria a los demás… Por lo visto la única opción que les quedaba era pelear contra Caym. Aunque… También había otra opción.

- ¡No digas tonterías cielo! –Exclamo Matsumoto mientras le guiñaba un ojo- Tú también estas interesado en venir con nosotros... ¿O no es así?

- ¡NO SABES LO QUE DICES VIEJA! -Chillo histérico-

Matsumoto hizo un shupo hasta él, había descubierto la forma de manipularlo. Así que volvió a cerrar un poco los brazos haciendo que sus ¨niñas¨ se volvieran mas protuberantes, tanto que parecían estar a punto de salirse del escote.

- ¡No seas tonto! –Dijo de manera sexy y después se humedeció los labios- Seguro que en hueco mundo tendrás muchas cosas que destruir.

- ¡CALLATE! ¡NO PIENSO IR A NINGÚN LADO CON VOSOTROS!

La rubia volvió a sonreír y le dio la puntada final al peli azul.

- ¡Esta bien! Si te quedas aquí yo me quedó contigo - Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo- Los dos nos podemos ¨divertir¨ un rato… ¿Qué dices?

Caym se puso blanco como el papel, mientras que el alma empezaba a escapársele por la espalda al estilo anime…

- ¿Entonces? ¿Te quedas aquí conmigo? ¿O vamos a Hueco Mundo?–Preguntó mientras se acercaba mas a él-

- I-i-ire a a a hue-co mun-mun-mun-do –Dijo hecho un flan y tartamudeando-

- ¡Bien! –Exclamó divertida. Después salto y lo abrazo con fuerza metiendo su cabeza entre su escote- ¡Entre mas seamos mejor como dice Rukia!

Todos miraban atónitos a Matsumoto, mientras no podían parar de compadecerse de Caym. El comportamiento lascivo de la rubia hizo que grandes gotas pasaran por sus cabezas… Sabían que ella estaba loca…. Pero su comportamiento con él ¡Era extremo!

- ¡DEJALO EN PAZ MATSUMOTO! –Chillo Toshiro avergonzado por el comportamiento de la rubia-

Matsumoto soltó a Caym de inmediato, el pobre estaba morado sin respirar y tirando sangre por la nariz.

- ¡Jo! ¿Estás celoso Capitán? ¡Si quieres te puedo abrazar también! –Dijo mientras abría los brazos invitándole a que fuera a abrazarla-

- ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME ABRACES! –Respondió histérico- ¡QUIERO QUE TE COMPORTES!

- ¡JOOOOOOOOOO! –Se quejo como si fuera un cría- ¡Tsk! No me dejan divertirme… ¡Yo solo quería que el otro espada viniera!….

- ¡NO tenemos tiempo para estas tonterías! –Le respondió molesto y después se giro hacia Rukia- Vamos a visitar a Urahara.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza salió volando, mientras a sus espaldas los demás la siguieron formando un grupo. Y una distancia muy muy prudencial les seguía Caym… Y detrás de él vigilando que no escapara iba Matsumoto…

* * *

Urahara estaba sentado plácidamente descansando en una silla, mientras se abanicada el rostro con su abanico preferido. Últimamente no tenía muchos clientes y se aburría... Por eso cuando vio entrar a toda esa gente en su local. Sus ojos se convirtieron en símbolos de yenes pensando en posibilidad de venderles algo. Se levanto de la silla, cogió una caja llena de productos y corrió disparado hacia ellos.

- ¡Rukia-chan! ¡Mi cliente estrella! –Exclamo eufórico y lleno de alegría- ¡Mira toda esas ofertas que tengo!

Sin darle tiempo a hablar empezó a ponerle en las manos varios chappys de diferentes tamaños y colores, Rukia cuando vio todos los artículos se le pusieron los ojos como estrellitas.

- ¡Pero si es el ultimo Chappy USB! –Exclamo la morena con alegría mirando un Chappy rosado horrible- ¡Llevaba buscándolo mucho tiempo!

Urahara sonrió satisfecho y empezó a darle más y mas cosas, haciendo que Rukia se emocionara más y más con cada cosa.

- ¡Ejem! –Se aclaro la voz Toshiro molesto- ¡Que no hemos venido a comprar!… Además ¿Quien es la que se comporta ahora como una cría?

Rukia se giro y vio a Toshiro. Una gran gota cayó por la cabeza del peli blanco, cuando la vio con los brazos llenos de chappys y con estrellitas en los ojos.

- ¡No tenemos tiempo para estas cosas! -Se quejo de nuevo molesto-

Rukia asintió con la cabeza y le devolvió con tristeza todo a Urahara… Todo menos el Chappy USB.

- Lo… Lo siento Urahara. No hemos venido a comprar… -Exclamo Rukia con profundo pesar-

Urahara se quedo destruido y la miro con ojitos de perro abandonado. Y después como si fuera un niño regañado, se fue hacia un rincón mientras lloraba a moco tendido… Y empezó a balbucear incoherencias; Cómo que su negocio iba a quebrar porque nadie le compraba nada, o que tenía que pagar el alquiler, pagar sueldos etc.

- Lo… siento... -Volvió a disculparse Rukia- Pero necesitamos tu ayuda. Tenemos que ir a Hueco Mundo.

Urahara dejo de fingir que lloraba y se giro para verlos serio.

- ¿Ir a Hueco mundo? –Preguntó como si no hubiera oído bien-

En ese momento uno de los visitantes llamo poderosamente su atención. Urahara se fijo en Seelee y al momento lo reconoció como el espada que había atacado hacia años atrás a varias personas en Karakura.

- ¿¡Que hace ese espada en mi casa! –Preguntó serio mientras apretaba con fuerza su bastón-

- Es largo de explicar Urahara… Pero no te preocupes por los espadas –Le respondió Rukia tratando de calmarlo- Ahora son humanos.

Urahara la miro sin entender palabra. Pero el rostro de la chica le trasmitía confianza.

- Tenéis que contármelo todo. Si no, no os ayudare. –Sentenció Urahara mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

Seelee se adelanto dispuesto a forzar a aquel hombre. Pero Rukia lo detuvo poniendo su brazo frente a él, lo miro y negó con la cabeza.

- Tranquilo será rápido… -Dijo tranquilizándolo- Además, él tal vez pueda darnos algunas respuestas sobre lo que le ha pasado a Inoue.

Seelee la miro incrédulo. Pero llegados a ese punto sabía que la shinigami no era tan estúpida, como para arriesgarse engañándolo y jugarse que él decidiera no ayudarles. Así que acepto de mala gana.

- Pasar. Y mientras me lo contáis todo nos tomaremos un té. –Dijo Urahara invitándolos a entrar-

Todos se dirigieron hacía la sala y se sentaron en la mesa mientras Ururu les servía el té. Minutos después Urahara estaba al tanto de toda la situación.

- Vaya… Es más grave de lo que me esperaba –Dijo con preocupación- Lo que no entiendo ¿Es porque no habéis acudido a mi antes? -Preguntó mientras les dedicaba una mirada de reprobación- Yo os podría haber ayudado con información.

- ¿Información? –Preguntó Toshiro asombrado-

Urahara dio un trago a su taza de té y siguió hablando

- Hace cosa de mes, atrapamos vivo a uno de esos ¨nuevos¨ Hollows y antes de morir nos conto, que un Espada llamado Venustas estaba planeando revivir a Aizen y es quien está coordinando a los nuevos Hollows para atacar Karakura.

- ¿Venustas? –Preguntó Rukia repitiendo el nombre, después se giro a Seelee- ¿Lo conoces Seelee?

- No. –Respondió sin decir nada más-

Urahara al ver que no respondía nada mas siguió hablando

- También dijo: Que pronto lloraríamos lágrimas de sangre, cuando Venustas pusiera en marcha su plan de revivir a Aizen… Y ahora entiendo que se refería a lo que le iba a pasar a Orihime.

Hizo un breve silenció y les conto lo que pensaba.

- Yo no creo que Orihime este muerta, creo que lo que visteis lo hizo solo para haceros sufrir. –Afirmo con seguridad- Sería estúpido que Venustas, matara a la única persona que tiene la capacidad de revertir el tiempo con sus escudos… Por ello creo que utilizara a Orihime para traerlo de nuevo a la vida y luego la utilizara para protegerlo y curarlo.

El grupo se quedo en silencio pensando en sus palabras: Tenía razón en lo que decía.

- ¿Pero entonces porque usar a Karin? –Pregunto Toshiro al cabo de un rato, él aún no entendía la participación de la chica en todo eso-

- Mmm… Creo, que la está usando como cebo para que Ichigo vaya a Hueco Mundo… Querrá vengarse de él por haber matado a Aizen.

Ichigo apretó los puños mientras la rabia se apoderaba de él… De nuevo su familia había sido atacada por su culpa. Urahara miro de reojo al peli naranja y siguió hablando.

- Aunque por otro lado…. Me preocupa el hecho que hayáis dejado que el capitán Mayuri hubiera experimentado con Karin de esa manera.

Ichigo le dedico una mirada asesina a Rukia.

- ¡Yo tampoco lo entiendo! –Dijo furioso mientras daba un golpe sobre la mesa- ¿Por qué se lo permitiste Rukia?

La morena dejo escapar un gran suspiro, daba igual que le dijera mil veces que fue una decisión de Karin… Ichigo no lo entendía.

- Cuando rescatemos a tu hermana, podrás aclararlo con ella –Respondió con desgano-

Ichigo volvió a dar otro fuerte golpe sobre la mesa.

- ¡NO! –Chillo el peli naranja con rabia-¡Vas a responderme aquí y ahora! Eres una alcahueta ¡Todo esto que está pasando es por TU culpa!

- ¡Ehhhh! Tranquilos parejita -Exclamo un tanto divertido Urahara mientras se abanicaba el rostro- Después podéis arreglar vuestros problemillas amorosos...

Los dos jóvenes lo miraron atónitos con la boca abierta y rojos como tomates por sus palabras. Pero Urahara los ignoro y siguió hablando.

- Hace años, hice ese mismo experimento en la sociedad de almas pero fue un fracaso total. Todos los sujetos con los que experimentamos murieron.

- ¿Murieron? –Preguntó Rukia atónita, el capitán Mayuri no le había contado eso-

- Sí. Las almas Hollows inyectadas en sus cuerpos, en lugar de darles poder acabaron dominando el cuerpo y aniquilando el alma del receptor….

Urahara miro serio a Rukia.

- Por eso, aún no puedo creer que Karin siguiera con vida después del experimento ¿Rukia estás segura que era Karin? ¿O era un alma Hollow que dominaba su cuerpo?

Rukia recordó brevemente como Karin se había comportado después del experimento…

- ¡Era ella! Estoy segura –Respondió con firmeza- Karin siguió comportándose igual después del experimento. No vi ningún cambio en su actitud.

- ¡Tiene razón! –puntualizó Matsumoto- Yo tampoco vi ningún cambio en ella.

Toshiro se giro a Matsumoto asombrado.

- ¡¿Tu también lo sabías? –Le recrimino el peli blanco-

La rubia sonrió nerviosa.

- Prometimos a Karin… Que no diríamos nada Capitán…. –Se disculpo-

- ¡Desde luego! ¡Sois una partida de irresponsables! –Toshiro miro a Momo y vio como esta miraba apenada hacía otra parte- ¿¡Tú también lo sabías Hinamori¡?

- Lo... Lo siento Shiro-kun…. –Fue lo único que pudo decirle-

Toshiro estaba incrédulo ¡Todo el mundo lo sabía menos él! Apretó los puños con fuerza sobre la mesa. Mientras que no podía parar de pensar; Si realmente era Karin con la que había convivido en su refugio, o era el alma de un Hollow…

- Seguramente. La Karin que ataco a Inoue, era una de las almas Hollow que estaba en su interior –Concluyo Urahara- Dudo que Karin, en su sano juicio fuera capaz de hacerle daño a alguien de esa manera.

Un silencio breve se hizo en la sala. Urahara tenía razón esa que vieron ¡No podía ser Karin!

- ¡¿Entonces como podemos liberarla? –Pregunto Ichigo preocupado-

- Hmm… No lo sé –Respondió Urahara encogiéndose de hombros-

- ¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes? –Chillo Ichigo, mientras daba un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa-

Urahara se abanico el rostro y hablo con la verdad a Ichigo sin medias tintas.

- Puede que ya sea tarde… Y que el alma de tu hermana haya sido ya destruida por las almas Hollows –Dijo con voz dura- Igual que pasó antes con los sujetos que sometimos a ese experimento.

Ichigo se puso pálido como el papel.

- ¿Qué…Qué quieres decir…? –Preguntó temiéndose la respuesta-

- Que puede…. Que el alma de tu hermana fuera destruida el mismo día del experimento… Y que hayáis estado conviviendo con un alma Hollow que actuaba como Karin. Suplantándola para no despertar sospechas.

Toshiro dio un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa rehusando a creerse lo que Urahara decía… ¡No podía ser verdad! Algo en su interior le decía que aquella Karin era la misma que la antigua…

- ¡Era ella! ¡Estoy seguro! –Exclamo con furia negándose a creerlo- ¡Además! Ella no sabía nada de los nuevos Hollows. Si lo hubiera sabido ¡Me lo habría contado!

Hinamori dejo escapar un gran suspiro y metió en el dedo en la yaga…

- ¡Si claro! Te lo habría ¨contado¨…. Así como te conto como obtuvo su poder ¿No?….

A la chica le dolía ver a Toshiro tan cegado y convencido de la inocencia de Karin... Le recordaba a ella cuando Aizen la traiciono. Hinamori quería evitar a toda costa que él pasara por algo parecido… Toshiro la miraba atónito, sus palabras se clavaron en su corazón como dagas… Frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada mientras apretaba la mandíbula de la rabia…

Y Mientras que Toshiro pasaba por su infierno particular… Ichigo lo miraba desconcertado. El ignoraba que su hermana tuviera una relación tan ¨intima¨ con el joven capitán… Y fue entonces cuando empezó a mirar a Toshiro con otros ojos…

- ¡Son conjeturas! –Exclamó Urahara tratando de calmar el ambiente- Tenéis que encontrar a Karin y descubrirlo.

Urahara puso sobre la mesa su abanico y centro su atención en los dos espadas que estaban sentados en puntas opuestas y con cara de pocos amigos.

- Lo que no entiendo ¿Es cómo ahora los dos espadas son ¨Humanos¨? Es la primera vez que veo algo parecido…

El grupo entero se giro y miro a los dos jóvenes. Caym al ver como lo miraban se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otra parte ignorándoles, mientras que Seelee permaneció con su cara de póker y sin ni siquiera parpadear.

- No tengo porque contarte nada sobre mí. –Le respondió indiferente-

Urahara sonrió y le coacciono.

- Pues… Si no se exactamente que eres ahora ¡No hay portal! -Exclamo levantando los hombros-

Seelee le dedico una mirada fría de las suyas.

- No hace falta que se lo cuentes todo Seelee –Tercio Rukia- Solo responde a sus preguntas.

Urahara asintió con la cabeza.

- Prometo que serán pocas preguntas. –Dijo tratando de transmitirle seguridad- ¿Sois humanos?

Seelee frunció el ceño y contesto de mala gana.

- Sí.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo?

- No lo sé.

Aquella afirmación los pillo a todos de sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? –Preguntó atónito Urahara-

- Tengo recuerdos humanos de toda una vida.

Urahara se llevo la mano a la mandíbula mientras pensaba.

- Hmm… Es muy extraño... Teniendo en cuenta que la pelea con Aizen fue hace más de dos años... No deberías tener recuerdos anteriores a esa época.

Urahara volvió a dar un trago a su taza de té mientras asimilaba todo.

- Entonces ahora que eres: ¿Un espada o un humano?

- Las dos cosas. –Respondió con seguridad Seelee-

- Hmm interesante… ¿Y para que quieres ir a Hueco Mundo?

- Porque Inoue es mía –Dijo de manera altanera- Y no permitiré que nadie me la quite.

Ichigo se levanto de la mesa indignado por sus palabras

- ¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTAS DICIENDO? –Chillo con rabia. Hablaba cómo si Inoue fuera un objeto de su propiedad-

Seelee miro a Ichigo con rabia… Odiaba a aquel hombre…. Odiaba la forma en que Inoue lo miraba y como se le llenaba de alegría el rostro cuando hablaba de él.

- ¡Es mía! –Dijo con dureza manteniéndole la mirada a Ichigo-

Ichigo se puso frente a él con los brazos puestos en jarra.

- ¡NO LO ES!

Rukia al ver el panorama y antes que la cosa terminara en tragedia, se levantó de su asiento y se puso entre Seelee y Ichigo.

- ¡Cálmate Ichigo! ¡No es momento para pelear por Inoue!

Rukia miro a Ichigo y su rostro se lleno de tristeza…. Sabía que Ichigo y Orihime ¨mantenían¨ un relación sentimental. Pero ahora no podía permitir que eso interfiera en el rescate de las chicas.

- Cuando rescatemos a Orihime ¡Podéis arreglar las cosas! –Le disuadió- ¡Ahora es inútil pelearse por ella!

Seelee giro la cabeza hacia otro lado aburrido, ignorando por completo a Ichigo.

- Veo que confías en el espada Rukia… –Dijo Urahara un tanto divertido viendo la escena-

Rukia giro el rostro y miro a Urahara.

- El también quiere rescatarla –Respondió con firmeza- Estoy segura que no quiere hacerle daño. La ¨muerte¨ de Inoue le afecto a él más que a ninguno.

Seelee alzo la mirada sorprendido y miro a la mujer shinigami ¨sintiéndose¨ extrañamente entendido.

- ¿Pero si os traiciona? –Pregunto Urahara serio-

Rukia se giro y miro a Seelee directamente a los ojos.

- No lo hará. Lo sé. –Exclamo convencida de sus palabras-

Seelee abrió los ojos asombrado. Seguía sin comprender como aquella mujer shinigami, que antes era su enemiga confiaba ahora en él tan abiertamente.

- ¿Y el otro espada? –Pregunto Urahara cambiando de objetivo, mientras miraba a directamente a Caym- ¿También es de fiar?

Un gran silencio se hizo en la sala y todos miraron al peli azul.

- ¡Ehhh! ¡¿Por qué diablos me miráis así? –Chillo molesto al sentirse observado-

Pero ante el asombro general, Matsumoto se levanto de la silla y se sentó a su lado mientras le sonreía pícaramente, haciendo que él se removiera incomodo en su silla.

- Por él, no tenemos que preocuparnos ¡Yo estaré a su lado! –Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo-

- ¡ERES UNA BRUJA! –Chillo Caym mientras empezaba a perlársele la cara con gotitas de sudor-

Matsumoto se rio divertida y lo atrajo hacia ella abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras volvía a meterle la cabeza entre sus ¨niñas¨.

- ¡Eres un chico muy muy malo!

- ¡AGGG DEJAME… AGGG! –Se quejo Caym mientras trataba de liberarse-

- ¡Te soltare si prometes ayudarnos con Aizen! –Dijo Matsumoto mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza-

- ¡L-L-LO P-P-PROMETO! –Chillo ya casi sin respiración-

Matsumoto lo soltó y el pobre tenía el rostro tan azul como su cabello.

- ¡Bien! –Exclamo divertida- Si no lo cumples ¡Te doy otro abrazo!

Caym puso los ojos como platos mientras la miraba aterrado.

- NO NONONONO –respondió con fuerza mientras se levantaba de la silla y se alejaba de ella- ¡ALEJATE DE MI! ¡BRUJA!

Grandes gotas cayeron sobre las cabezas de todos. Urahara se rio con fuerza y se levanto de su silla.

- ¡Esta bien! Os abriré un portal a Hueco Mundo –Concluyo satisfecho con las respuestas- Solo espero que no os equivoquéis al confiar en estos dos espadas. Los preparativos me tomaran algún tiempo, por lo que esta noche dormiréis aquí y mañana os avisare cuando esté listo.

Y se marcho sin decir nada. Después entro Ururu pidiéndoles que la siguieran. Y siguiendo las órdenes de Urahara, acomodo a todos los chicos en una gran habitación y a las chicas en otra… Aquella noche iba a ser muy muy larga con todos los chicos encerrados en una misma habitación….

* * *

Bueno así están las cosas: He modificado en algo mi idea inicial sobre la aparición de Matsumoto… De momento tengo mis serias dudas de cómo pueda evolucionar esta aparición… Bueno el tiempo lo dirá y me guiare por los reviews para saber si esto que estoy pensando no es tan descabellado…. Sobre el capitulo, de momento es un grupo dispar, Ichigo que quiere matar a Rukia por su ¨traición¨… Matsumoto acosando a Caym… Seelee que quiere rescatar a Inoue pero quiere que Karin pague por el daño que le hizo y Toshiro con el pegote de Hinamori al lado y confundido por lo que ahora sabe de Karin… Y Ishida… Pse animalito… Lo tengo relegado sin pensar que hare con el jajajajaja. A este paso estoy por poner que antes de entrar en hueco mundo se caiga y se parta un pie y no pueda ir… Bueno ya veré que hago con el jajajaja. También la noche de los chicos juntos o_O lo acabo de inventar y la cabeza la tengo llena de ideas a cada cual más loca jajajajaja.

Mariposa Infernal, (tocaya por cierto xD, tu ya me entiendes xD) Me encanta que te haya gustado el capítulo. La verdad tenía mis serias dudas sobre los comentarios que recibiría por hacerle eso a Inoue u_u… Sobre Karin… lalalala pasa-palabra como dice un compañero mío jejejeje. Lo que si te puedo decir es que ya tengo escrito 3 partes de lo que pasara con Karin… Es que escribo así… Estoy en mi tiempo libre pensando cómo desarrollar la historia y me viene la inspiración sobre algo futuro de la historia…Me siento y me tiro las horas muertas escribiendo xD y así voy armando el puzle xD, después es solo ir rellenando el resto y reescribiendo lo escrito :). Sobre el capítulo 27 fue una actualización del capítulo 2. Como tengo que consultar datos leo lo antiguo, lo modifico y lo vuelvo a subir… Gracias por leerme :D

Myri Weasley :O Omg te aviso de antemano ¡Que yo no te voy a pagar el psicólogo! XD… Jo pobrecita jajajajaja. ¿En serio lloraste? Omg… ¡Que mal me siento! jajajaja… Pero bueno llorar leyendo algo también es emocionante, quiere decir que te pude transmitir lo que pensaba y eso me gusta :D. Sobre Yuma… ufff yo también la odio siempre lo he dicho xD, pero aunque la odie es un personaje que me gusta escribir tiene un punto de maldad que me gusta… Aunque ahora me gusta más Karin con su sadismo… jajajaja.. U_U ¡Estoy como una cabra! ¡Lo sé!... Pse y sobre la muerte de Inoue… la verdad creí que era la mejor manera de que Seelee se rompiera… Es un personaje muy duro y fuerte. Necesitaba una dosis de dolor jojojo.. ¡Valeee! Me callo!. Me ha encantado tu review no he podido parar de leerlo una y otra vez jejeje. Gracias por leerme y emocionarte con mi historia :D.

Himeangi. Me gusta que no te hayas disgustado con el capítulo. De momento que Toshiro pueda ayudar a Karin… Pse está por verse. Aun queda camino por recorrer y cosas por venir… Gracias por leerme ;D

Myskymyheart. Ohh tu primer review a mi historia *-* que ilusión jejeje. ¡Gracias por leerme! Gracias por el cumplido sobre mi forma de redactar, la verdad creo que con el tiempo voy mejorando… Y espero mejorar aún más. Y sobre dejarte intrigada… Siempre me gusta dejar el capítulo con un gran toque de intriga. Algunas veces lo consigo más que otras :S. Gracias por tu review :D y espero seguirte leyendo :).

Mamori Uzumaki Uchiha ohh otro lector nuevo *-*. Además que eres adicta a mi Fanfic, hace que me llene de más ganas de escribir. Y me gustaría actualizar todo lo que tengo escrito… pero si no lo reviso como siempre hago, pasara lo que paso con el anterior… Que por subirlo rápido lo subí mal… Y cuando lo leí online me puse mala al ver los errores :(. Sobre las dos alertas estoy re-escribiendo capítulos antiguos el aviso del 27 era realmente el capítulo 2 re-escrito. Gracias por leerme y espero seguir leyendo tus reviews ;).

Sakurapris… Jo… ¡La mate porque lo merecía! XDD Fuera de bromas. Como puse en otro comentario a Review pensé que era la mejor manera de romper la dura coraza de Seelee… u_u siento haberte hecho llorar. Pero bueno quiere decir que te he emocionado y como digo eso me alegra :). Gracias por leerme :D


	28. Noche de  paz

**28. Noche de ¨paz¨**

La habitación de los chicos, parecía la sala de espera de un hospital durante una operación a vida o muerte. Se respiraba una gran tensión en el ambiente y el gran silencio reinante acrecentaba aún más la sensación de aparente calma antes de la tempestad. Estaban separados por grupitos repartidos por la habitación: Seelee y Caym estaban cada uno en una esquina ignorando por completo al resto. Y frente a ellos estaban sentados contra la pared: Toshiro, Ichigo e Ishida que no perdían de vista a los dos espadas. Lentamente los minutos fueron pasando como si fueran horas. Hasta que Ichigo no aguanto más aquella situación. Tenía grandes dudas que lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro desde la reunión de Urahara.

- Hm… Toshiro ¿Porque estabas tan convencido que era mi hermana y no el alma de un Hollow? –Preguntó decidido mientras miraba al peli blanco de manera extraña-

Toshiro frunció el ceño al escuchar cómo le llamaba tan formalmente. Aunque pasaran los años Ichigo seguía sin mantener las distancias.

- Porque no vi ningún cambio en Karin. –Respondió escuetamente-

Ichigo le dedico una mirada de no estar muy convencido con la respuesta, así que siguió preguntando como buen hermano protector que era*.

_* N.T. ¡Claro ahora se vuelve protector XD! Pero cuando veía a Karin lastimada, ni se preocupaba el muy cabron jajajaja._

- Am… Pero tú… ¿Desde cuándo tienes tanta confianza con mi hermana?

Toshiro le miro sin entender a que se refería con de tener tanta ¨confianza¨.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí. Tú. –Respondió Ichigo puntualizando- Se que cuando mi hermana era pequeña entablasteis una amistad y que algunas veces jugaste al futbol con ella… ¿Pero ahora? No sabía que habías vuelto y que además siguieras hablando con ella.

- ¡Ah! Te refieres a eso. –Exclamo aliviado Toshiro, Ichigo no estaba al tanto de su misión- A raíz de los extraños ataques Hollows me ordenaron venir a investigar. Y coincidí con Karin en la misma clase en el instituto.

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo estás viviendo en el mundo mortal? –Preguntó asombrado Ichigo-

- Um… Unos tres meses o más.

Ichigo frunció aún mucho más el ceño al comprobar que su hermanita pequeña y Toshiro se estaban hablando desde hacía meses…

- Eso es mucho tiempo… -Exclamo molesto- ¿Porqué no habías pasado por mi casa?

- ¿Y porque debería? –Preguntó Toshiro levantando una ceja sin entender a que se debía todo aquel interrogatorio-

Ichigo se le inflamo una venita de la cabeza.

- Si tienes una ¨relación¨ tan intima con mi hermana. Deberías haber tenido la hombría de ir a casa a presentarte como es debido…

Toshiro abrió la boca por la sorpresa… ¡Ichigo también sabía lo del refugio de Karin y que a veces la chica se quedaba a dormir allí!... Por eso decía que él tenía una ¨relación tan intima¨ con Karin. Aquello hizo que se le formara un gran nudo su estomago, mientras fue perdiendo poco a poco los colores del rostro…

- ¡No malinterpretes las cosas! –Le aclaro rápidamente- ¡Karin solo se quedaba a dormir nada más!

Ichigo lo mito atónito, mientras que las palabras ¨_Solo se quedaba a dormir¨_ le caían encima de la cabeza como grandes bloques de piedra dejándolo en estado de shock... El peli naranja trataba de pensar con claridad sobre la connotación que tenía que su hermana ¨Solo se quedara¨ a dormir con él joven capitán… Poco a poco su rostro empezó a ponerse rojo ante la cara de preocupación de Toshiro. Y la forma en que lo estaba mirando Ichigo hizo que un gran escalofrío recorriera por su espalda, algo en su interior le decía ¡Que su vida corría un peligro inminente!

- ¡Vayaa! Parece que tu hermanita después de todo ¡No era ninguna hermanita de la caridad! –Exclamo Caym divertido viendo el viacrucis personal de Ichigo-

Pero Ichigo no le respondió el insulto. Estaba en otro mundo donde no paraba de repetirse una y otra vez la frase ¨Solo se quedaba a dormir¨… Aquella maldita frase ya estaba taladrándole el cerebro.

- ¿Kurosaki? ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó preocupado Toshiro, al ver como poco a poco el rostro del peli naranja se iba tornando de un rojo más intenso… Es como si fuera un volcán a punto de estallar-

Ichigo se levanto del suelo como un autómata, se llevo la mano a cara y un solo instante se transformo en shinigami con su máscara de Hollow puesta.

- ¿¡Qué te pasa Kurosaki! –Preguntó atónito-

- ¡YO TE MATO! –Chillo Ichigo con todas sus fuerzas- ME VAS A DECIR AHORA MISMO: ¿QUE ERA EXACTAMENTE LO QUE SE QUEDABA A HACER KARIN CONTIGO? ¿¡Y COMO ES ESO QUE ¨SOLO SE QUEDABA A DORMIR¨?

Toshiro ante la amenaza se levanto del suelo y lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Supo al instante que se había vuelto a equivocar de ¨nuevo¨… Primero con Rukia y ahora con Ichigo... Vamos, que si no lo mataba el peli naranja lo haría su hermana cuando se enterara de como la había vuelto a traicionar... Toshiro trago saliva mientras miraba la cara de psicópata de Ichigo.

- ¡Cálmate Kurosaki! –Trato de calmarlo- ¡No es lo que crees!

Una gran aura negra rodeo el cuerpo de Ichigo, mientras que lo hacía trocitos con la mirada.

- ¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ MALDITO ENANO! ¡DEMUESTRAME QUE ERES UN HOMBRE!

Toshiro puso los ojos como platos al escuchar como lo llamaba enano…

- ¡Oye! ¡No te permito que me trates así!

Ichigo lo miro con rabia, saco mas pecho y volvió a gritarlo.

- YO TE LLAMO ¡COMO A MI ME DE LA GANA! ASI QUE RESPONDE DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ ¡¿QUE TIPO DE RELACIÓN TIENES CON MI HERMANA?

Ichigo puso la mano sobre su zanpakuto, movimiento que no paso desapercibido para el joven capitán. ¡El peli naranja podía atacarlo en cualquier momento! Toshiro nunca antes se había visto en vuelto en una situación parecida y no sabía cómo actuar… Y mientras los dos jóvenes pasaban por su calvario particular Seelee los miraba con indiferencia.

- Tsk… Para que luego se jacten de decir que somos nosotros los Espadas los que estamos descontrolados… -Exclamo cansado de tanto alboroto- Si parecéis animales…

Ichigo se giro, miro con rabia a Seelee y se acerco a él hecho una furia.

- ¡MIRAAA QUIEN FUE A HABLAR! –Exclamo con ironía- El estúpido Emo que se cree que Orihime es suya ¡Cuando no lo es! Y que no duda en atacar como un animal moribundo cuando alguien habla de ella.

Seelee abrió los ojos de la sorpresa por sus palabras. Y lo miro de manera altiva.

- Cállate maldito insecto –Dijo amenazante mientras lo mataba con la mirada- Inoue es mía y como vuelvas a decir que no lo es ¡Te hare pedazos con mis propias manos!

Los dos se miraron con rabia mientras grandes chipas eléctricas aparecían entre ellos. Aquel momento lo aprovecho Toshiro para respirar tranquilo al verse libre del peli naranja.

- ¡CALMATE ICHIGO! –Chillo Ishida con fuerza mientras se paraba frente a él interponiéndose- ¡Que pareces un crío! ¡Te comportas como un hermano mayor celoso y cabezota!

- ¿Y tú que sabes Ishida? ¡Si no tienes hermanas!

- Si tuviera hermanas ¡Nunca me comportaría como un energúmeno! -Ishida dejo escapar un gran suspiro mientras se acomodaba las gafas- Además, tu hermana ya está muy mayorcita para tener novio.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Ichigo lo mirara aterrado ante la palabra ¨novio¨. Después se giro hacia Toshiro y se acerco a él como si fuera un toro bravo apunto de embestirlo. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de Toshiro y bajo la mirada como si estuviera viendo un insecto.

- ¡TU ENANO! ¡AÚN NO ME HAS DICHO QUE TIPO DE RELACIÓN TIENES CON MI HERMANA!

Una gran gota paso por la cabeza de Toshiro. Odiaba estar de nuevo en el punto de mira del enardecido peli naranja.

- ¡SOMOS AMIGOS SOLAMENTE! –Le respondió con fuerza mientras trataba de mantener el tipo-

Pero Ichigo no le creyó, negó con la cabeza sin aceptar lo que decía.

- ¡MIENTES! ¡SEGURO TIENES UNA RELACION CON ELLA! ¡Y NO TIENES LOS HUEVOS DE ADMITIRLO! ¡ERES UN COBARDE!

Toshiro llego a su límite ¡No estaba dispuesto a aguantar una acusación como esa! Poco a poco una gran aura blanca empezó a recubrir el cuerpo del capitán. Pero antes que aquello acabara en tragedia la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par y por ella apareció Ururu.

El aspecto de Ururu no había cambiado con el paso de los años, todavía parecía una cría de ocho años y aún se peinaba con dos coletas. Ururu entro tímidamente en la habitación en las manos llevaba una bandeja con bocadillos que acababa de preparar. Puso la bandeja sobre una mesa pequeña que estaba en el centro de la habitación. Y después se dirigió a los dos chicos.

- Por favor. No gritéis. –Dijo suavemente con su voz tímida mientras hacia una venia-

Pero Ichigo ignoro la petición de Ururu y acuso a Toshiro.

- ¡ES SU CULPA POR METERSE CON QUIEN NO DEBIA! –Grito mientras lo señalaba con la mano-

Y fue cuando todo acabó en un segundo... Ururu dio un pequeño salto hacía Ichigo y le dio una brutal patada en su máscara Hollow, que lo lanzo por los aires hasta que se estampo contra una pared haciéndola pedazos. Mientras los demás chicos miraban aterrados a la ¨inocente¨ Ururu.

- ¡Joder con la niña! –Exclamo Caym asombrado y después estallo en risotadas al ver como había dejado K.O. a Ichigo en un segundo-

Ururu miro como Caym se reía fuertemente haciendo aun más ruido. Así que dio otro ¨pequeño¨ salto y le dio una brutal patada en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire haciéndolo caer al suelo de rodillas.

- Por favor. No hagáis más ruido –Volvió a pedir ¨educadamente¨ Ururu-

Caym se llevo las manos al estomago tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ururu se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando hacia la salida.

- ¡MALDITA CRIA DEL DEMONIO! –Chillo Caym hecho una furia cuando recupero algo de fuerza-

Después dio un salto hacia Ururu para hacerle pagar por lo que le había hecho. Pero ella se agazapo como un gato esquivándolo. Aquello hizo que Caym pasara de largo. Y para evitar el inminente golpe contra la pared giro en aire y freno con los pies contra pared. Aquello hizo que se hiciera un gran boquete en la pared por el impacto. La destrucción de la pared hizo que Ururu abriera los ojos como una psicópata, al ver como Caym estaba acabando con la casa de su jefe. Así que cuando Caym volvía volando hacia ella, Ururu lo recibió con otra gran patada que lo lanzo por los aires estampándolo contra el techo haciéndolo pedazos. Después Caym cayó al suelo quedando como una cucaracha apachurrada. Ururu le hizo una venia de despedida después de hacerlo prácticamente papilla.

- Que aproveche el bocadillo. Y por favor no destrocéis mas la casa. Gracias.

Y después como si nada hubiera pasado se fue caminando tranquilamente. Caym reacciono y se levanto con dificultad del suelo mientras una gran aura azul lo rodeaba.

- ¿QUE NO DESTRUYA MAS LA CASA? ¡SI LA ESTAS DESTRUYENDO TU ESTUPIDA!

Caym corrió detrás de Ururu, la chica había girado por una esquina y cuando él giro persiguiéndola, se estrello contra su peor tormento… Matsumoto acaba de salir de un largo baño y llevaba puesto solo un Yukata vaporoso de Seda. Por variar el peli azul freno contra sus ¨niñas¨. Aquello hizo que la rubia lo mirara atónita por la capacidad de Caym de usar sus ¨niñas¨ como frenos.

- Are are –Exclamo divertida- Tanto me extrañas ¿Que has montado todo este escándalo solo para verme?

El peli azul retrocedió instintivamente como si fuera un gato que estuviera a punto de caerse a una tina llena de agua. Y cuando vio la forma en que estaba vestida la rubia, hizo que un chorrito de sangre saliera de su nariz. Rápidamente se llevo la mano a la cara y se tapo la nariz mientras se ponía rojo como un tomate.

- ¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ BRUJA? ¿¡QUIEN TE HA LLAMADO!

La rubia acostumbrada a sus desplantes le sonrió dulcemente e ignoro sus gritos.

- ¡Eres un terroncito de azúcar! –Exclamo con extrema dulzura- Ains… Que ganas me dan de darte un gran abrazo y achucharte.

Matsumoto abrió los abrazos como si estuviera a punto de darle un gran abrazo. Y Caym al escuchar cómo lo había llamado ¨Terroncito de azúcar¨ Hizo que le dieran arcadas... Pero pronto las arcadas desparecieron cuando vio como la rubia empezaba a caminar sensualmente hacía el.

- ¡ALEJATE DE MI ARPIA! –Chillo con rabia-

Pero Matsumoto no paro, siguió andando hacia él meneando la cadera de manera sexy y Caym empezó a retroceder caminando hacia atrás... Pero justo antes de todo fuera a peor un gran grito libero a Caym del acoso.

- ¡CONTESTAME! ¿¡QUE RELACION TIENES CON MI HERMANA! ¡MALDITO ENANO!

Matsumoto frunció el ceño y salió corriendo a la habitación de donde provenía el grito. Caym suspiro aliviado al verse libre de la rubia. Pero se quedo parado sin saber que hacer: Si ir a buscar a la cría de los demonios… O ir a ver el espectáculo que seguro estaría montando Ichigo. Caym frunció el ceño mientras movía nerviosamente un pie… Pero las ganas de ver el espectáculo eran mayores que buscar a la cría. Así que fue raudo y veloz a la habitación a ver qué pasaba.

Y el espectáculo no lo defraudo… Cuando entro en la habitación la escena era hilarante; Ichigo chillando como un poseso. Mientras que el pequeño de pelo blanco estaba metido entre las ¨niñas¨ de la rubia. Y la rubia discutía con Ichigo mientras abrazaba con fuerza al peli blanco como si fuera su madre. Caym dejo escapar un gran suspiro al pensar que era afortunado por no estar entre las ¨niñas¨ de Matsumoto.

- ¡SUELTAME MATSUMOTO! –Chillo Toshiro mientras trataba de salirse de su escote-

- ¡NO! –Le respondió decidida mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza-

- ¡Aggg! No… Puedo respirar…. –Exclamo Toshiro sin aliento-

En ese momento llegaron el resto de chicas y cuando vieron el panorama ¡Se unieron al espectáculo! Hinamori al ver como Toshiro se estaba poniendo azul corrió hasta Matsumoto y lo libero jalando de él con fuerza. El pobre Toshiro cayó al suelo fulminado y Hinamori rápidamente puso su cabeza sobre su regazo mientras lo abanicaba con una mano.

- ¡Te he dicho mil veces, que no le hagas eso a Shiro-Kun! –Se quejo Momo mientras miraba preocupada al joven-

Pero aunque el pobre Toshiro estuviera casi muerto después del abrazo de Matsumoto, Ichigo no iba a dejarlo en paz.

- ¡RESPONDEME MALDITA SEA! –Chillo de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas- ¡¿QUE RELACIÓN TIENES CON MI HERMANA?

Hinamori abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar lo que gritaba Ichigo. Y se levanto del piso de un salto sin preocuparse que la cabeza de Toshiro cayera como peso muerto sobre el suelo, dándose un golpe brutal que hizo que él se doblara de dolor, se llevara las manos a la cabeza y rodara por el suelo.

- ¡NO TRATES ASI A SHIRO-KUN! ¡SOLO SON AMIGOS! –Le chillo Hinamori en respuesta-

Todos miraron asombrados a Hinamori, verla gritar tan apasionadamente era algo nunca visto. Hasta eso hizo que Ichigo bajara un poco la guardia y la mirara atónito. Y cuando Momo vio como todos la miraban se puso roja como un tomate, bajo la mirada y puso los brazos detrás de la espalda.

- P-p-por f-f-favor no digas… Esas cosas… -Dijo titubeando y nerviosa- Solo son… Amigos…

Ichigo se quito la máscara Hollow y la miro serio.

- Pues… Eso no es lo que parece Hinamori -Después busco con la mirada a Rukia y cuando la vio al lado de la puerta le dedico una mirada de reprobación mientras la señalaba con el dedo- ¡Esto es tu culpa Rukia! Toshiro me ha dicho que Karin ¨Solo se quedaba a dormir¨. Y tú… ¡TU ERAS LA QUE LE PERMITIA ESCAPARSE POR LAS NOCHES FUERA DE CASA! ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!

Rukia dejo escapar un gran suspiro mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara, mientras trataba de calmarse para no matar al tozudo peli naranja.

- ¡ES TU CULPA! –Volvió a Chillar-

Y fue cuando Rukia exploto sin poder aguantar más de sus tonterías...

- ¡No lo es! –Afirmo con firmeza- Es únicamente y exclusivamente ¡TÚ culpa Ichigo!: Por haber pensado que ignorando a tu hermana, ibas a conseguir que fuera una chica normal. ¡Es TU culpa! Que fuera maltratada en el colegio y fuera de él. ¡Es TU culpa! Que ella buscara ayuda en el capitán Hitsugaya y no en ti, porque TÚ te encerrabas a cal y canto en tu habitación ignorando sus suplicas. ¡Es TU culpa! Que haya tenido que recurrir a un experimento para obtener poder, cuando TÚ podías haberle enseñado y potenciado su poder antes.

Cada ¨es TÚ culpa¨ de Rukia le caían como grandes rocas encima a Ichigo, que por los golpes de las palabras fue poco a poco arrodillándose… Y el golpe final vino cuando Rukia dio una gran bocanada y le lanzó la puñalada final.

- ¡Y es TÚ culpa! Que tu hermana confiara tan poco en ti para no contarte de su relación con el capitán Hitsugaya.

Aquellas últimas palabras le estallaron a Ichigo en la cara, haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo hecho polvo.

- ¡Ya estoy harta que me eches la culpa de tus faltas! –Exclamo sabiéndose victoriosa- ¡Aprende a ser un hombre y admite tus errores!

Ichigo maldijo entre dientes pero antes que pudiera decir nada, Hinamori se paro frente a Rukia.

- ¡Pero Rukia-chan! Que ellos ¡solo son amigos!

Rukia la miro con tristeza… Le hubiera gustado decirle que tenía razón… Pero después de los últimos acontecimientos no parecía que fueran tan solo ¨amigos¨. Ella nunca había visto al capitán Hitsugaya tan alterado por otra persona que no fuera Hinamori…

- Yo… No estaría tan segura de eso Hinamori… -Dijo con suavidad tratando de no herir los sentimientos de Momo-

Aquellas palabras impactaron tanto a Hinamori, que se quedo pálida como un papel y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

- ¡Te equivocas! –Le refuto Momo negando los hechos-

Y mientras Hinamori negaba cualquier posible ¨relación¨. Toshiro se había recuperado por completo y dio una rápida mirada al lugar… Y lo que vio lo dejo destrozado: Ichigo estaba de rodillas en el suelo, diciendo incoherencias sobre la inocencia perdida de su hermana por culpa de Rukia y él. Matsumoto parada al lado de Ichigo recriminándole que hubiera gritado de esa manera a su capitán. Rukia diciéndole a Momo que él y Karin eran pareja… y Momo… ¡Momo en su mundo pensando quien sabe que cosas! Aquello lleno por completo la paciencia de Toshiro y se desahogo gritando haciendo que todos se callaran al instante.

- ¡QUEREIS CALLAROS DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ! ¡LO QUE PASE ENTRE KARIN Y YO ES MI PROBLEMA! VOSOTROS NO SOIS NADIE PARA OPINAR Y DECIR ESTUPIDECES QUE NO SON CIERTAS. Y AUN ASI SI FUERA VERDAD: ¡ES MI PROBLEMA NO EL VUESTRO!

Toshiro exhalo con fuerza y los miro de manera desafiante, esperando a ver quién era el próximo en meterse con él…. Pero nadie hablaba… Solo lo miraban con pena y después empezaron a alejarse de él como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar.

- ¿Qué Pasa? –Preguntó sin comprender porque lo miraban así-

Toshiro sintió como si alguien lo miraba de una manera horrible… como si un gran peligro se cerniera de nuevo sobre él, busco con la mirada y no vio nada… Hasta que bajo la mirada y vio con horror como frente a él estaba Ururu acurrada y mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como si fuera una psicópata…. Y antes que el peli blanco pudiera hablarle, Ururu se levanto del suelo de un salto y le propino una brutal patada a Toshiro en el estomago que lo hizo salir volando por los aires para irse a estampar a una pared.

- Por favor. No grites –Dijo suavemente mientras le hacía una reverencia a desmayado Toshiro-

Matsumoto y Hinamori al ver el estado de Toshiro, corrieron a su lado para auxiliarlo el pobre estaba casi K.O. empotrado contra la pared. Las dos chicas jalaron de él con tal fuerza que la pared cayó al suelo hecha pedazos. En ese momento por la puerta pareció Urahara, que al ver como estaba de destruida la habitación se quedo de piedra.

- ¿Pero… Que ha pasado aquí? –Preguntó mientras cuantificaba los daños-

Ururu al ver a su jefe corrió hasta él.

- Los invitados están destrozando la casa. –Dijo suavemente como si no hubiera sido su culpa-

Urahara la miro desconcertado y después miro la cara de incredulidad de los demás… Volvió la mirada a Ururu y se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura. Y borro la cara de preocupación dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Tranquila Ururu! –Exclamo alegremente mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro- Donde tú ves destrucción ¡Yo veo empleados gratis durante meses!

Los que estaban en la habitación lo miraron con horror.

- ¡¿Pero qué diablos estás diciendo? –Chillo Caym cruzándose de brazos- ¡Va a trabajar gratis tu abuela!

Urahara lo miro divertido y se incorporo.

- Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar sobre eso cuando volváis. –Después cambio el tono de la voz volviéndose serio- El portal ya está acabado.

- ¿Ya? –Preguntó asombrado Ichigo- ¿No habías dicho que mañana?

- Sí. Pero lo hemos preparado en tiempo record. -Urahara miro de nuevo la destrucción y se ajusto el sombrero- Además viendo el panorama actual… Dudo que mi casa hubiera aguantado vuestra presencia hasta mañana…

- ¡Pero si la culpa la tiene la mocosa esa! –Chillo Caym con rabia mientras señalaba con el dedo a Ururu-

- Os espero abajo en cinco minutos –Exclamo serio Urahara ignorando a Caym-

Después se dio media vuelta y se fue sin esperar respuesta.

- Y por favor no gritéis… -Exclamo Ururu mientras se despedía haciendo una venia, después salió corriendo detrás de Urahara-

- ¡Pero tendrá narices la cosa! –Volvió a quejarse Caym- Debería ir y enseñarle a esa cría ¡Quién es el más fuerte!

- No tenemos tiempo para esas tonterías Caym –Exclamo Seelee con frialdad-

Caym lo miro de manera altiva abrió la boca para contestarle como se merecía, pero la cerro de nuevo cuando vio como la rubia iba caminando hacía el.

- ¡Tienes razón! –Exclamo nervioso mientras retrocedía de la rubia tratando de librarse de su acoso- ¡Vamos al portal!

Ichigo miro a Caym y dejo escapar un gran suspiro.

- Sera calzonazos… -Exclamo susurrando-

Pero Caym escucho como lo había llamado. Miro al peli naranja con ojos asesinos y una gran aura negra rodeo todo su cuerpo… Pero había olvidado a Matsumoto… La rubia llego finalmente a él, abrazándolo con fuerza y bloqueándolo al momento.

- ¡¿A qué quieres que te ayude a cambiar de ropa? Mi terroncito de azúcar –Exclamo divertida mientras lo dejaba sin respiración-

Caym se vio sorprendido por la rubia, y trato de liberarse de su fuerte abrazo.

- WAAA MALDITA… ¡AGGG SUELTAME!

Grandes gotas cayeron por las cabezas de los presentes…

- ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! –Exclamo molesta Rukia- ¡Tenemos que prepararnos ya! Nos vemos abajo en cinco minutos.

- ¡Rukia tiene razón! –Exclamo Matsumoto aún con Caym en brazos-

- ¡ENTONCES SUELTAME ARPIA! –Chillo Caym ya morado por el abrazo-

- ¡Suéltalo ya Matsumoto! –Le ordeno Toshiro- Y ve a ponerte algo más decente…

Matsumoto soltó a Caym y se miro el delgado Yukata de delicada seda que tenia puesto.

- ¡Pero qué dices! ¡Si este Yukata es monísimo! –Se defendió mientras daba una vuelta sobre si misma mostrándoselo-

Toshiro dejo escapar un gran suspiro.

- ¡Ve a cambiarte es una orden! Punto final.

Matsumoto hizo morritos y miro de reojo a ver donde estaba Caym, y se sorprendió al verlo arrinconado en una esquina lejos de ella.

- Tranquilo cariño, después que volvamos de Hueco Mundo tú y yo tendremos más tiempo para divertirnos –Termino la frase guiñándole un ojo-

- ¡MATSUMOTO! –Chillo Toshiro ya al borde de un ataque de nervios-

- ¡Vooooooooyyy! –Se quejo la rubia y se fue andando de mala gana-

Las chicas salieron de la habitación, mientras que los chicos se preparaban para el inminente viaje. Dentro de muy poco atravesarían el portal a Hueco Mundo para descubrir lo que realmente había pasado con las dos chicas…

* * *

Karin estaba sentada de mala gana sobre una extraña silla, tenía los pies sobre una gran mesa que tenía delante. Y por su expresión se podía decir que estaba muy aburrida porque no paraba de hacer morritos y de suspirar.

- Pareces un chico... –Dijo una voz femenina y suave frente a ella-

Karin centro su atención la chica que acaba de hablar. Era la misma chica Hollow que había tratado de atacar a Seelee días atrás. La chica estaba sentada en la misma mesa que Karin y la miraba con asco.

- ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme de esa manera Sue? ¿O tendré que arrancarte esos ojitos tan bonitos que tienes? –Preguntó Karin mientras le dedicaba una de sus sonrisitas sádicas-

Pero Sue no cambio de actitud, antes la miro de manera más altanera.

- ¡Me das asco! –Exclamo con un rictus de asco en sus labios- Aún no entiendo como Venustas deja que un animal como tú este aquí.

Karin soltó una gran carcajada al escuchar como Sue, la atacaba como un gatito tirando zarpaditas. Se levanto de la silla y se acerco caminando hasta ella, puso los brazos en jarra y se reclino un poco hasta quedar cerca del rostro de Sue.

- ¿Puede ser porque necesita mi ayuda? –Preguntó irónicamente- Porque la banda de incompetentes y pusilánimes que lo rodean no tienen poder… ¡Tiene más poder una mosca que vosotros! –Termino la frase dando grandes risotadas-

Sue se levanto de la silla hecha una furia y le dio un empujón a Karin alejándola de ella.

- ¡CALLATE ENGENDRO! –Chillo con rabia-

Karin siguió riéndose disfrutando de la frustración de la chica. Sue odiaba a Karin, la consideraba impura por ser un alma Hollow dentro del cuerpo de una mortal.

- ¡ERES UN ABORTO DE LA NATURALEZA! –Siguió chillando como una energúmena- ¡DEBERIAS MORIRTE!

Karin dejo de reírse de cuajo y su rostro se lleno de maldad. Se acerco de nuevo a Sue la agarro con fuerza del pelo y después jalo de ella con fuerza haciéndola caer al suelo. Y antes que Sue pudiera defenderse de la agresión, Karin la hizo ponerse boca abajo apunta de puntapiés. Después se sentó sobre ella demostrándole quien era la más fuerte.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que este ¨engendro¨ puede partirte la cara fácilmente ¿No? –Karin cruzo una pierna haciendo más peso sobre el pobre cuerpo de Sue- Aunque… Mmm Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué pensara Venustas de tu rostro? Cuando te lo destroce después de divertirme contigo.

Sue trato de levantarse pero era imposible Karin la tenia completamente dominada.

- ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA MIO! –Chillo Sue con rabia- CUANDO ME LEVANTE ¡VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO!

Karin borro la sonrisa sádica de su rostro, la agarro con fuerza del pelo y la estampo brutalmente contra el suelo. Aquello hizo que un gran charco de sangre verde apareciera debajo de la cabeza de Sue.

- Perdona querida ¿Puedes repetir? -Pregunto burlándose de ella- Es que no te he oído muy bien…

Pero Sue no le contesto, optó por quedarse quieta esperando que Karin se aburriera de maltratarla.

- Aggg ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan violenta? –Pregunto Yuma asqueada al final de la mesa-

Karin se levanto de encima de Sue y camino hasta el lugar donde estaba Yuma, después se sentó sobre la mesa frente a ella.

- ¿Yo violenta? Hmm –Karin se llevo el dedo índice a la mejilla mientras hacia la parodia de estar pensando- Si yo soy violenta… ¿Tú que eres?

- Yo soy todo lo que tú nunca serás –Dijo Yuma mirándola de manera altiva- Soy guapa, educada, inteligente, un dechado de virtudes… Simplemente soy perfecta.

Karin la miro divertida y rompió a reír en grandes risotadas. Pero de golpe paro de reírse en seco y la miro con autentica maldad.

- ¡Claro! Toda una dama… No me hagas reír Yuma –Karin se sentó en el borde la mesa y acerco su rostro hasta quedar a centímetros del de Yuma- Tú lo que eres ¡Es una puta rencorosa! Que no tuvo otra manera de retener a un hombre a su lado que obligándolo… Y si a eso llamas ser tú una ¨dama¨. Pues prefiero ser violenta, a no una ¨puta dama¨ como tú.

Yuma abrió los ojos como platos por el insulto. Se levanto de la silla y alzo una mano para pegarle una cachetada a Karin.

- No lo hagas Yuma –Dijo una fuerte voz masculina-

Yuma se quedo quieta y giro buscando la persona que había hablado. Y cuando vio quien era se le ilumino la cara de alegría. Corrió hacia el desconocido y se colgó de su cuello como si fuera una cría.

- ¡Venustas! ¡Qué bien que hayas venido!

Venustas bajo la mirada y la saludo asintiendo ligeramente la cabeza. El espada era un hombretón de complexión fuerte, extremadamente alto, su piel era de color canela. Iba vestido con el típico vestido de espada de color blanco inmaculado, con mangas largas y cuello alto. Lo que más resaltaba de su aspecto era su gran melena de color verde que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Su rostro era de constitución fuerte: Mandíbula muy pronunciada, pómulos sobresalientes, nariz aguileña, grandes cejas y el toque final eran sus ojos color azul intenso… Su belleza era un tanto ¨extraña¨. Pero a Yuma parecía no molestarle la apariencia del espada, siempre que podía se colgaba de su cuello.

- ¡Maestro! –Exclamo Sue aliviada -

Venustas miro a Sue con indiferencia al ver su desastroso aspecto. Su hermoso rostro estaba amoratado, hinchado y lleno de sangre de verde.

- Vete Sue –Dijo ordenándola con voz fuerte- Necesito hablar a solas con Yuma y Karin.

Sue lo miro incrédula y con la boca abierta.

- P-p-ero…

- No me hagas repetirlo dos veces –Le dijo con voz aún más autoritaria-

Yuma se soltó del cuello de Venustas y miro de manera triunfal a Sue. Le gustaba que él le diera prioridad sobre las demás personas.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí Sue! –Dijo Yuma ordenándola también mientras le señalaba la puerta con la mano- ¡Vete! ¡No ves que aquí sobras!

Sue miro a Yuma con rabia contenida y apretó los puños con fuerza tratando de calmarse. Pero sabía que llevaba las de perder. Así que hizo una venia despidiéndose y se marcho sin decir palabra.

- Hemos detectado una anomalía en las noches. –Dijo Venustas mientras caminaba hacía su asiento y conectaba una pantalla de datos con imágenes de las noches- Al parecer un grupo de personas ha entrado desde el mundo mortal a las Noches.

En la pantalla se veían un nutrido grupo de personas volando por las noches.

- ¡Ese deber ser mi Shiro-Kun! –Palmoteo Yuma de la alegría, después se acerco a la pantalla tratando de ver mejor- ¡Es él! ¡Míralo!

Yuma señalo a uno de los que volaba ¡Y efectivamente era Toshiro! La chica estaba pletórica de la alegría, corrió hasta Venustas y se sentó cómodamente en su regazo.

- ¡Qué bien! Pronto podrás cumplir tu promesa, yo ya he cumplido con mi parte del trato.

Venustas la miro serio. Él era la extraña sombra que había manipulado a Yuma. Usaba esa forma inmaterial en el mundo mortal como medio de comunicación con ella.

- Nos ceñiremos al plan acordado Yuma –Exclamo Venustas molesto de la estupidez de la chica-

- ¡Jo¡ -Se quejo ella mientras hacía morritos de desagrado- ¿Entonces cuando?

Venustas la ignoro y miro a Karin serio.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Karin.

- ¿Cómo no voy a saberlo? Si era lo que estaba esperando todo este tiempo –Afirmo Karin mientras ponía de nuevo su sonrisa sádica- Ahora si hablamos el mismo idioma Venustas.

Karin se dio media vuelta para marcharse a seguir el plan acordado. Pero Venustas la detuvo.

- Antes que te vayas Karin. Necesito saber si la humana dentro de ti sigue tratando de retomar el control de su cuerpo.

Karin le respondió sin girarse.

- ¡Bah! Es una molestia –Se quejo encogiéndose de hombros- Pero tranquilo. La humana no podrá re-controlar su cuerpo, eso te lo puedo asegurar Venustas.

- ¡Perfecto! –Exclamo satisfecho con la respuesta- El momento de nuestra venganza esta cerca.

- ¡Ehh! ¡Dirás el momento que Shiro-kun sea todo mío! –Se quejo Yuma haciendo morritos-

Venustas asintió con la cabeza. Y espero que Karin se marchara para hablar con Yuma.

- Y tu Yuma. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Pronto cumpliré mi promesa así que mantenme informado de todo.

Yuma asintió con la cabeza y chasqueo los dedos. Y por el hueco del techo entro la nube que Venustas le había regalado para que se moviera libremente por las noches. Yuma se subió sobre la nube.

- Te mantendré informado. Pero te advierto Venustas: No voy a aguantar más tiempo sin que cumplas tu promesa.

Después de amenazarlo Yuma se fue volando. Venustas la miraba con el semblante serio. Pero le quito importancia a las palabras de la humana. Después entrecruzo las manos sobre la mesa y puso una cara de satisfacción en su rostro.

- Falta poco para nuestra venganza y tú renacer… Aizen.

* * *

El grupo de búsqueda de las chicas llego hasta la cueva guiados por Seelee. Aquella cueva era de enormes dimensiones, tanto que ellos parecieran pequeñas moscas volando en su interior. Después Seelee empezó a zigzaguear por los túneles hasta llegar a la gran bóveda que habían visto antes.

- Es aquí –Dijo con frustración Seelee al contemplar que la bóveda estaba vacía-

- ¡Aquí no hay nada! –Exclamo Toshiro exasperado-

- Era lógico… Dudaba que estuvieran aquí esperándonos-Dijo Rukia mientras miraba con detenimiento la cueva, pero no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida- Vamos a investigar un poco a ver si encontramos algo que nos pueda dar pistas.

Todo el grupo menos Caym empezaron a buscar pistas por la gran bóveda. En el suelo de la bóveda no había ni rastro de los Hollows muertos que habían visto antes. Caym dio un gran bostezo aburrido y fue a sentarse sobre una piedra mientras los miraba buscar. Después se recostó sobre la piedra para darse una siesta mientras los demás buscaban. Pero vio algo en el techo de la bóveda que llamo poderosamente su atención.

- ¿¡Qué diablos es eso! –Preguntó en voz alta mientras señalaba el techo-

El grupo entero se detuvo en seco y miraron a donde él estaba señalando. En el techo de la bóveda parecía que alguien había dibujado extraños garabatos. Seelee voló hasta el techo y lo ilumino con un bola de reaitsu y pudo ver que eran letras.

- Parece un mensaje… –Exclamo Toshiro intrigado por las extrañas letras- Nunca antes había visto ese tipo de escritura…

- Es Ogimaw –Le respondió Seelee sin despegar la vista del techo- es un tipo de escritura Hollow.

- ¿Los Hollows podéis escribir? –Pregunto sorprendida Hinamori-

Pero Seelee la ignoro y leyó en voz alta el mensaje.

_-¨Felicitaciones visitantes: Lamentamos no poder quedarnos a esperarlos… Pero quedáis cordialmente invitados en venir a visitarnos en Nosiaco¨_

- ¿Nosiaco? –Pregunto Ichigo- ¿Eso qué diablos es?

- Es una zona que queda en la parte este de las noches. –Le respondió Seelee con seguridad- Antes era una gran colonia de Acuchas.

- ¡Pues no perdamos más tiempo y vamos! –Exclamo Rukia con decisión-

- Puede ser una trampa –Dijo con reticencia Matsumoto-

- Puede que tengas razón Matsumoto. –Exclamó Toshiro mientras fruncía el ceño- Pero es la única pista que tenemos.

Seelee salió volando de la bóveda sin esperar la respuesta de los demás. Los cuales al verlo partir le siguieron. Minutos después llegaron a un extraño lugar de grandes dimensiones. Parecía una antigua ciudad abandonada. Había miles de construcciones que parecían ser casas, las cuales estaban diseminadas por todo el terreno. Aquellas casas estaban totalmente abandonadas y estaban cubiertas de arena o hechas pedazos… En resumen se notaba que aquella ciudad llevaba muchos años deshabitada.

- Es una zona muy amplia… -Exclamo Toshiro abrumado por la extensión del terreno- Creo que lo mejor es que nos separemos así cubriremos mas distancia.

- Toshiro tiene toda la razón –Le apoyo Ichigo- Yo y Ishida iremos por ese lado –dijo señalando hacia la izquierda-

- ¡Yo voy con Shiro-kun! –Dijo decidida Hinamori mientras se ponía detrás de Toshiro-

- Vale –Acepto Toshiro- Nosotros iremos por el otro lado.

Matsumoto sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a Caym, voló a su lado y lo agarro con fuerza de la mano.

- ¡Nosotros dos por ese lado! –Dijo la rubia señalando otro lado-

Caym trato de soltarse de la mano pero no pudo. Así que maldijo entre dientes mientras miraba para otro lado. Eso solo dejaba a dos personas sin grupo… Rukia miro a Seelee y decidió que lo mejor era ir con él.

- Seelee y yo, iremos por ese lado -Dijo Rukia con seguridad, mientras señalaba la zona que quedaba libre sin asignar-

Seelee miro de manera altanera a la shinigami. No iba a permitir que nadie lo vigilara, pero fue cuando vio como Rukia le hizo una extraña mueca con los ojos…. Así que opto por quedarse callado.

- Si alguno encuentra a Orihime o Karin. Que envié dos grandes ondas de Reiatsu simultáneas. Así todos iremos a ayudar. –Concluyo Rukia- Suerte a todos.

Después de las palabras de Rukia, el grupo se dividió volando hacía los lugares que habían escogido. Rukia y Seelee volaron unos cuantos metros alejándose de los demás. Y cuando Rukia estuvo segura que nadie los veía se detuvo en seco y Seelee la imito.

- No tengo intensión de ir contigo –Dijo Rukia segura de sus palabras- Se que quieres ir solo… Y yo no soy nadie para obligarte. Así que ve por donde quieras Seelee, yo iré en el sentido opuesto que el tuyo.

Seelee la miro asombrado. Aquella mujer no paraba de sorprenderlo… Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan comprendido y aceptado como en el mundo mortal. Primero Inoue y ahora la shinigami… Es como si toda su vida hubiera estado en el bando equivocado.

- Espero que encuentres a Inoue… -Dijo Rukia con ilusión, después su rostro se lleno de pena- Solo… Por favor no le hagas daño a Karin… Ella está confundida como en su momento tú lo estuviste… Y ella también se merece una segunda oportunidad.

Seelee frunció el ceño, mientras las palabras de Rukia calaban en él.

- No puedo prometer nada mujer. –Dijo con voz tosca-

Rukia lo miro y le sonrió.

- Con eso me vale –Después le hizo una reverencia de despedida- Suerte Seelee.

Y sin esperar su respuesta se fue volando en otra dirección. Mientras que la seguía con la mirada y aún lleno de sentimientos encontrados generados por la shinigami. Y cuando la perdió de vista voló hasta una colina cercana….

Una gran lucha planeaba por el horizonte. De la cual nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cómo acabaría… O cual sería el precio a pagar por ¨rescatar¨ a las dos jóvenes…

* * *

Buenoo vaya lio se ha montado jejejeje. Lamento mucho la demora… Pero para seros sincera, tenía escrito esto hace más de dos semanas… Pero no me acababa de gustar. Así que lo he retocado hasta que finalmente me he sentido a gusto con lo escrito. Ahora sobre el capítulo: Me he tomado una pequeña licencia al dejar a Ururu como una cría… Lo más lógico es que hubiera crecido. Pero es un personaje que siempre me ha cautivado desde que ayudo a Ichigo a entrenar… Esa idea de niña tranquila pero con una fuerza brutal me encanta jejejeje…. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo tanto como yo me he reído escribiéndolo. Ahora lo que viene es más dramático y fuerte. Y pronto entraremos en la recta argumental final del fanfic. Aunque aún tengo cosas que definir y cabos por atar. Pero espero que me sigáis leyendo hasta el final. Gracias por leerme :).

Myskymyheart. Vaya empiezas a odiar a Momo por mi culpa :(… Que mala soy jajajaja. Aunque yo también odio los pegotes :S. Y lo de Matsumoto me alegra que te haya gustado. La verdad me temía mucho la aceptación de esa ¨pequeña¨ locura mía jejeje. Muchas Gracias por tu Review y por seguirme leyendo :).

Myri Weasley28 Como siempre gracias por divertirme tanto leyendo tus reviews. Me imagino que de este capítulo te ha gustado como Rukia dejo a Ichigo con sus argumentos jajaja. Animalito… Es que es muy cabezota :(. Sobre tu review Sobre Ichigo y Karin. La verdad como dijo Rukia, pensó que tapando el sol con una mano solucionaba el problema. Pero se equivoco, tenía que haber estado más pendiente de su hermanita… Sobre lo del cuñado… Pobre Toshiro como lo ha hecho sufrir Ichigo jajaja. Y sobre la catarsis que sufres escribiendo. A mí me sirve de mucho, ya que voy cambiando el fanfic basándome en los reviews y cuando te leo me lleno de ideas jejejeje. Gracias por ser siempre tan creativa y darme tus reviews tan concretos sobre todo lo que pasa con los personajes. Me es de mucha ayuda :). ¡Gracias!

Himeangi. Como siempre gracias por leerme y me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Sobre Karin… pse tú tranquila que ya está lista para salir en el próximo capítulo ;). Gracias por tu review.

Mariposa-Infernal pues ya has visto tu como ha salido la pijamada jajajaja. La verdad todo lo que paso en este capítulo no lo tenía previsto en mi idea inicial pero me dio mucho juego jajaja. Aunque ahora todo se pone serio. Muchas cosas faltan por venir para centrarnos al final del fanfic. También me alegra saber que no soy la única que escribe como loca varias ideas y luego las une todas jejeje. Muchas gracias por leerme y por dejarme tus reviews :).

Mamori Uzumaki Uchiha ¡Ah bueno! Si me lees de tiempo mejor jejeje. Eso quiere decir que me has seguido leyendo :D y eso también es importantísimo para mí. La verdad escribir desde el cel debe ser difícil o.O, por ello me alegra aún más leer tu review :D. Sobre Rangiku y Grim tendremos una pequeña dosis de ellos en el próximo capítulo. Así que Tranquila. Lo único es que como es una ¨pareja¨ que no tenía planeada no se aún como acabaran… Tiempo al tiempo… Sobre lo de Karin me tomo nota.. Más no te puedo adelantar jejeje. Gracias por tu review :D.

Hani Mizu-chan. :D me alegra leer cuando alguien nuevo me escribe reviews *-*, Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en darme tu opinión de mi fanfic. Es muy importante para mí en serio. Siempre que leo los reviews me animo a seguir escribiendo ¡Gracias! Sobre tú review. Y el montón de parejas que salen… Es que cómo puse al principio, Es una historia alternativa y por eso decidí darle continuidad a las parejas. Aunque para mi gusto la que tengo sin desarrollar mucho es Rukia-Ichigo. Pero eso con el tiempo cambiara.


	29. Quien juega con fuego

29. Quien juega con fuego...

Matsumoto volaba por Nosiaco jalando de Caym. Llevaban volando varios minutos desde que se habían separado de los demás por lo estaba segura que nadie los veía. Así que se paró en seco y lo soltó de la mano con indiferencia, acción que desconcertó a Caym. Después se giro y lo miro con seriedad.

- Bueno ¡Ya está bien de fingir!–Dijo como si se quitara un gran peso de encima-

- ¿Fingir? –Preguntó Caym sin comprender a que se refería-

Matsumoto alzo una mano y se acomodó un mechón de su hermosa melena rubia.

- ¡No quiero que te hagas falsas expectativas Caym! -Dijo seria mientras lo miraba con dureza- Todo esta pantomima de acosarte, era solo para asegurarme que no les hacías daño a mis amigos. Y ahora que ellos están a salvo ¡Puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana!

Caym la miro sorprendido. Pero pronto borro la cara de sorpresa de su rostro y sonrió de manera salvaje. Era como si aquella revelación de Matsumoto no le importara en lo más mínimo... Fue entonces cuando las tornas cambiaron para desgracia de la rubia… Caym la agarro con fuerza de un brazo y la atrajo con fuerza hacía él. Y antes que Matsumoto pudiera reaccionar Caym pasó su fuerte brazo por la delgada cintura de Matsumoto atrapándola por completo.

- ¡Oye! ¿¡Pero qué estás haciendo! –Preguntó asombrada-

Pero Caym no le respondió, solo le dedico una sonrisa cínica de las suyas que hizo que ella se temiera lo peor…

- ¡Vaya! –Exclamó divertido- Ósea ¿Que tú también estabas mintiendo?

- ¿A qué te refieres?... –Preguntó con miedo-

- Mi prioridad siempre ha sido volver a Hueco mundo. ¡No pelarme con tus ¨amigos¨! -Caym dejo de sonreír y acerco lentamente el rostro hacia ella como si estuviera oliéndola-

Matsumoto se sintió extraña al sentir la respiración de él cerca de su oído.

- E-Entonces… ¿P-porque parecía que eso era lo q-que querías hacer? –Pregunto ella titubeante- No tiene sentido lo que dices…

Caym cogió suavemente uno de sus rubios mechones y se lo llevo a la nariz para olerlo mientras cerraba los ojos. Aquella actitud asusto aún más a la aterrada Matsumoto.

- ¿Qué… que estás haciendo?

Caym abrió los ojos y la miro de manera extraña.

- No hace falta que lo entiendas… Tú me diste la coartada perfecta para ¨calmarme¨ antes de cada pelea… -Caym bajo la mirada y sus ojos volaron por la figura de Matsumoto- Pero he de reconocer que mucho no me ¨calmaste¨.

Matsumoto comprendió al instante a que se refería... Así que se puso la careta que usaba cuando un hombre trataba de ligar con ella. Alzo la cara decidida y lo miro fríamente sin perder la compostura.

- ¡Vaya! Pues yo pensaba que si que te calmaba –Exclamo tratando de sonar lo más segura posible y que él no viera su nerviosismo- Pero bueno eso ahora da igual. ¡Ya estás en las noches! Has logrado tu objetivo ¡Felicitaciones! Imagino que tendrás miles de cosas que hacer. Así que si me sueltas cada cual se irá por su lado y todos tan felices.

Pero Caym no reacciono ante sus palabras. Solo la miraba intensamente como si fuera un felino a punto de comérsela. Aquello encendió aun mas luces de alarma en la mente de Matsumoto.

- ¡Suéltame Caym! –Dijo con voz fuerte y autoritaria- ¡Que no estoy para bromas!

Caym sonrío de nuevo al escucharla y en rápido movimiento sus labios buscaron los suyos besándola a la fuerza. Matsumoto puso los ojos como platos del shock. Y al instante trato de liberarse moviéndose frenéticamente entre sus brazos ¡Pero era inútil! Él era extremadamente fuerte y lo único que consiguió fue que él la besara aun más fuerza, Parecía como si se la estuviera comiendo viva…

Matsumoto puso sus dos manos con fuerza sobre el fornido pecho del espada. Y ejerció presión tratando de separarse de él. Pero Caym sin dejar de besarla uso su mano libre y la agarro con fuerza de las muñecas, bloqueándola y dominándola por completo… Y cuando Matsumoto pensó que estaba a punto de quedarse sin respiración Caym dejo de besarla y la miro relamiéndose los labios.

- ¡Vaya! Mucho ruido y pocas nueces ¡Eh! –Exclamo divertido mientras miraba su rostro aún en estado de shock- Haces creer a la gente que sabes mucho ¡Pero realmente no sabes nada mujer!

Matsumoto se puso roja como un tomate ¡Nunca nadie en toda su vida la había besado de esa manera! Ni siquiera Gin, había generado aquel ¨extraño¨ sentimiento que el salvaje espada acaba de despertar en ella… Además desde la muerte de Gin. Matsumoto había tratado de mitigar su dolor con otros hombres… ¡Pero le fue imposible! el recuerdo de Gin lo tenía tatuado en su alma y en su cuerpo… Además todas aquellas relaciones eran efímeras y normalmente solo duraban una noche… Y ninguno de aquellos hombres logro llenar ese gran vacío en su interior. Nadie…

- ¿No te harás la fina, diciéndome que no te ha gustado? Porqué sé que es mentira ¡Y tu cuerpo no miente! –Exclamo Caym de manera altanera al ver como el rostro de ella se llenaba de tristeza-

Aquello la hizo reaccionar ¡No podía darse el lujo de perder más tiempo!… Frunció el ceño y trato de centrarse en lo que realmente era importante…

- ¡Suéltame Caym! –Dijo con seriedad como si nada hubiera pasado- Tenemos que buscar a Karin y Orihime…

Caym levanto una ceja y la miro divertido.

- ¨Tenemos¨ me suena fiesta mujer. Yo no tengo que buscar a nadie.

Matsumoto trago saliva mientras pensaba la forma de escapar de él.

- Si no tienes que buscar a nadie… Tendrás alguien contra quien pelear ¿No?

- ¡No soy tan estúpido como piensas! –Respondió de manera suspicaz- Lo más fácil, es que las ratas se maten entre ellas y cuando quede la más fuerte en pie, luchare contra aquella rata que quede...

Aquello la pillo desprevenida. Pensaba que el espada solo pensaba en luchar… Pero se había equivocado de lleno…

- Pero… Falta mucho tiempo para que eso ocurra… -Exclamó temerosa de su respuesta-

Caym sonrío divertido al ver como ella lo miraba cada vez más aterrada.

- Muy fácil... Mientras los demás me agilizan el trabajo acabando con las escorias más débiles. Tú y yo nos podemos ir por ahí a divertirnos un rato… Recuerda que antes me lo prometiste…

Matsumoto puso los ojos como platos, mientras sentía un gran hormigueo recorriendo su cuerpo. De alguna manera las palabras y la actitud chulesca de Caym removían lo más profundo de sus deseos. Y si lo único que él había hecho era besarla ¡No podía ni imaginarse como seria lo demás! Pero no era el momento, ni el lugar para en pensar esas cosas.

- Te dije ¡Que todo era mentira! –Exclamo haciéndose la valiente- ¡Así que suéltame de una vez!

Pero él hizo caso omiso de sus palabras, la miraba divertido como si fuera un gato jugando con el ratoncito que acaba de atrapar. De golpe borro la sonrisa de su rostro y volvió a besarla con fuerza haciendo que Matsumoto se retorciera entre sus brazos. La pobre rubia se debatía entre sus más bajos instintos y su conciencia: Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se dejara llevar... Pero su conciencia le decía que no podía ¡Inoue y Karin dependían de ella! Después de un rato Caym dejo de besarla.

- No Caym… ¡No puedo!… -Exclamó entre jadeos- Karin y Inoue… Me necesitan… No puedo…

Pero fue entonces cuando Caym sentencio el final de Matsumoto con sus palabras.

- ¡No me hagas reír! Hay personas con mucho mayor poder que el tuyo buscándolas. ¿Realmente crees que tú harás la diferencia?

Matsumoto lo miro asustada sin saber que responder a eso ¡Sabía que tenía razón!... Caym dejo escapar una gran risotada y de un solo movimiento se fue volando lejos, con Matsumoto entre sus brazos tratando de liberarse.

* * *

Karin iba caminando torpemente por entre los restos de una de esas extrañas casas en Nosiaco. Tenía la ropa hecha girones y estaba totalmente desubicada sin saber donde estaba. Miraba asustada el extraño lugar donde había despertado… ¡Era un lugar horrible! Lúgubre y sombrío. Y mientras caminaba recordó lo que le había pasado.

*-*-*- FLASH BACK *-*-*-*-

Karin ¨recobro¨ lentamente la conciencia después del brutal ataque de Yuma. Pero estaba muy débil y mareada. Se levantó con dificultad del suelo y fue cuando vio con horror donde estaba… ¡Era aquel horrible mundo lleno de Hollows que había visto el día del experimento! Y para mayor desgracia de Karin: Estaba encerrada dentro pequeña celda, la cual estaba cerrada con grandes cadenas que daban varias vueltas alrededor de la celda. Karin puso las manos sobre los barrotes y grito pidiendo ayuda, pero lo único que recibió en respuesta fueron las risas de los Hollows que volaban a su alrededor. Pero en lugar de darse por vencida. Agarro una de las cadenas y jalo con fuerza de ella. ¡Pero era inútil! La cadena era muy gruesa y ella no tenia la fuerza suficiente para romperla…

Siguió luchando por escapar… Pero lentamente fueron pasando los minutos, las horas… Y los días. Hasta que ella perdió por completo la noción del tiempo. En aquel mundo el tiempo transcurría de manera diferente: Un día en el mundo mortal equivalía allí a tres meses... Todo aquel tiempo lo utilizo para pensar: Sobre su rebelde y estúpida actitud con Toshiro… Comprendió que tendría que hacer las paces con él y aclarar las cosas… Solo esperaba poder salir viva de ese lugar... Pero los días fueron pasando lentamente sin que pudiera escapar... Pero todo cambio radicalmente un día: Karin estaba tirando de las cadenas de nuevo tratando de romperlas y justo frente a la celda ¡Apareció la extraña mujer vestida de negro que Karin había visto el día de su muerte!

- ¡AHHHH! –Grito Karin del susto que le había provocado la repentina aparición de aquella mujer-

Karin soltó la pesada cadena y se arrincono en una de las esquinas.

- ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! –Grito con fuerza tratando de amedrentar a la mujer- ¡LARGATE!

Pero la mujer no se inmuto por los gritos y se acercó más a la jaula. Fue cuando Karin pudo ver sus labios… La extraña mujer llevaba puesta una extraña capucha, que solo dejaba al descubierto la mitad de su rostro y movía los labios como si estuviera hablando ¡Pero Karin no oía nada! Así que se sobrepuso a su miedo y le hablo.

- No te oigo…. Habla más fuerte

La mujer volvió a mover los labios… Pero Karin siguió sin escucharla. Después frustrada la extraña mujer negó con la cabeza, parecía verse afectada porque ella no fuera capaz de escucharla. Karin observo con más detenimiento a la mujer… No tenía el aspecto de un Hollow y menos aún de que fuera su enemiga. Así que optó por acercarse un poco a ella con cuidado.

- ¿Quién eres?

La mujer se quito la capucha y fue cuando Karin pudo darse cuenta de su verdadera belleza: El contraste de su pelo negro y su tez blanca le daban un aspecto fantasmal. Su rostro parecía el de una muñeca de porcelana, sus labios eran muy finos y sus ojos color violeta resaltaban aún más su gran belleza. La extraña mujer volvió a mover los labios pero igualmente ella no pudo oírla.

- ¡No te oigo! -Volvió a afirmar Karin con pesar-

La mujer frunció el ceño y centro su atención en las cadenas, después le señalo una de las cadenas y con las manos hizo un gesto como si quisiera que ella jalara de esa cadena. Karin sin dudarlo cogió la cadena con fuerza y tiro de ella. Después la extraña mujer puso su mano sobre uno de los eslabones. Y poco el eslabón se puso rojo… Era como si estuviera al rojo vivo y a punto de fundirse. Karin al verlo jalo con más fuerza de la cadena ¡Hasta que el eslabón se rompió! Y las cadenas que rodeaban la celda cayeron pesadamente al suelo. Karin corrió a la puerta de celda pero no podía salir ¡Aún faltaba la cerradura! Karin busco con la mirada a la mujer y lo que vio la dejo en estado de shock... ¡Un gran espíritu Hollow apareció detrás la mujer!

- ¡DETRÁS DE TI! –Chillo Karin aterrada-

La mujer se giro pero no pudo evitar el ataque. El alma del Hollow abrió su gigantesca boca y se la trago de un solo bocado.

- ¡SUELTALA! ¡MALDITO SUELTALA! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras se aferraba con fuerza a los barrotes-

- Jamás… -Le respondió una horrible y gutural voz-

Después de eso el Hollow se desvaneció en el aire…. Karin siguió luchando contra los barrotes de la puerta durante horas... Hasta que sin saber porque ¡La puerta celda se abrió de par en par sola! Karin miro atónita la puerta y antes que pudiera hacer algo. Una gran y dantesca mano entro dentro de la celda y la atrapo como si fuera un pajarito... Después de eso perdió el sentido y cuando volvió a despertar estaba en aquella destruida ciudad…

*-*-*-* END FLASHBACK*-*-*-*

Karin siguió andando torpemente. Hasta que sintió un gran reiatsu cerca ¡Era el reiatsu de Toshiro! Se dirigió hacia ese lugar tan rápido como se lo permitía su maltratado cuerpo. Hasta que lo vio unos cuantos metros más adelante… Toshiro volaba en el aire después de haber acabado con un Hollow.

- ¡HITSUGAYA-SAN! -Grito con todas sus fuerzas-

Toshiro la busco con la mirada y cuando la encontró se quedo atónito. Voló cerca de ella y se detuvo unos metros delante. Pero su semblante, no era el que Karin esperaba… Él la miraba de manera extraña.

- ¡Hitsugaya-san! –Exclamó aliviada ignorando su extraña mirada-

Y antes que ella pudiera seguir hablando ¡Apareció Hinamori! La chica al verla se puso nerviosa y se escondió detrás de Toshiro. Aquello le confirmo a Karin que algo extraño pasaba.

- ¿Hitsugaya-san? ¿Hinamori-chan? –Preguntó sin saber cómo interpretar aquel extraño silencio y sus miradas de indiferencia-

Pero ninguno de los dos le contesto. Además Toshiro la miraba fríamente ¡Cómo si ella fuera su enemigo!

- ¿Qué pasa Hitsugaya-san? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me ha pasado? –Preguntó atónita mientras caminaba hacía ellos-

- ¡ATRÁS! –Le amenazo mientras sacaba su zanpakuto y le apuntaba a modo de amenaza.- ¡NO DES NI UN SOLO PASO MAS!

- ¿¡Hitsugaya-san! –Preguntó atónita- ¿Por qué me amenazas así?

- ¡NO TE ACERQUES! –Volvió a advertirle mientras empuñaba su Zanpakuto con más fuerza-

Karin no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Toshiro había perdido la cordura al amenazarla de esa manera. Pero ella pronto pasó de la incredulidad a la pena… Cuando los vio a los dos de otra manera... Hinamori aun estaba a espaldas de Toshiro y él frente a ella protegiéndola. Fue cuando lo entendió todo: Ella sobraba en ese lugar ¡Siempre había sobrado en la vida de Toshiro! Para él la única persona importante era Hinamori… Y ella no era Hinamori ¡Nunca lo seria!... Además ella misma se había encargado de alejarlo lejos con su tonta actitud… Karin bajo la mirada mientras sentía como algo dentro de ella se rompía en pedazos.

- Vale… Lo entiendo. –Dijo con hondo pesar- No os molestare más… ¡S-siento haberos incomodado!

Después se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar lentamente dejándolos a solas. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando Toshiro voló frente a ella y le bloqueo el paso.

- ¡DETENTE! –Chillo el mientras volvía a apuntarle con su zanpakuto-

Karin se quedo paralizada y retrocedió dos pasos… ¡El mundo se había vuelto loco! Ahora no solo no la amenazaba ¡Ahora no la dejaba marchar!

- ¿¡Pero qué diablos te pasa Hitsugaya-san! ¡¿Por qué me amenazas así?

Toshiro la miro con frialdad. ¡Estaba seguro que era otra de las tretas de las almas Hollows! Para confundirlo actuando como la antigua Karin. Y aunque el no exteriorizara nada… Aquello hacía estragos dentro de él…

- ¡Tú no eres Karin! –Le increpo con fuerza- ¿¡Qué le hiciste a Karin!

Karin lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¡¿Pero qué diantres estás diciendo? –Exclamo incrédula- ¿Te has vuelto estúpido?

Toshiro la miro sin creerla que fuera realmente la verdadera Karin.

- ¡Si actúas así por la estúpida pelea por mi refugio! ¡Es que eres un idiota! –Le recrimino Karin con rabia- ¡Además esto es un locura! No entiendo qué pasa ¡No sé donde estoy o que me ha pasado!... Y ahora tú vienes y me amenazas ¡Esto es de locos!

Karin se llevo la mano derecha a la cien, mientras trataba de asimilar y comprender aquella locura. Toshiro al escucharla bajo la zanpakuto y la miro atónito… ¿Podría ser la antigua Karin?...

- ¿Karin? ¿Eres tú? –Preguntó titubeando-

Karin bajo la mano y lo miro con incredulidad. ¡No podía creerse que le estuviera preguntado eso!

- ¿¡Acaso tengo pinta de ser la Reina de Java! –Preguntó mientras ponía los brazos en jarra-

- ¿Reina de java? –Pregunto sin comprender… Pero parecía otra de sus típicas expresiones humanas… Como aquella vez que ella le había preguntando si tenía monos en la cara…-

Se hizo un silencio incomodo entre los dos: Karin lo miraba como si estuviera loco y el la miraba tratando de descubrir si era el mismo extraño ser, que antes había matado a Inoue.

- ¿Shiro-kun? –Pregunto Hinamori asustada-

Karin se giro y miro a Momo… En ese momento su rostro se lleno de horror cuando vio como a espaldas de Hinamori ¡Había un gigantesco Hollow y estaba a punto de atacarla! Así que sin dudarlo se lanzo hacia ella para protegerla. Toshiro al verla lanzarse contra Momo corrió tras ella para detenerla.

- ¡DETENTE! –Le ordenó gritando Toshiro-

Pero Karin lo ignoro y en segundos activo su espada espiritual sacándola de la palma de su mano mientras corría hacia el Hollow. Después dio un gran salto hacia el apuntándole con su espada… Pero todo acabo en un segundo, cuando Toshiro de un solo sablazo de su Zanpakuto partió su espada espiritual en dos. Karin se quedo en estado de shock ¡Él la había atacado! Y antes que pudiera recriminarle su actitud, ¡Toshiro la volvió a atacar! Le lanzo una bola de reiatsu que impacto contra ella y la lanzo lejos de Hinamori.

- ¿Estás bien Hinamori? –Preguntó Toshiro preocupado-

Karin cayó de rodillas al suelo. Alzo la mirada y vio que ¡El terrible Hollow que estaba detrás de Momo había desaparecido! Toshiro después de comprobar que Momo estuviera bien, la puso a sus espaldas protegiéndola de nuevo…

- ¡No te atrevas a volver atacar a Hinamori! –La amenazo de nuevo Toshiro, mientras volvía a apuntarle con su zanpakuto- Si vuelves a atacarla ¡No dudare en atacarte!

Karin abrió los ojos como platos por lo que acaba de decirle ¡El creía que ella quería atacar a Momo! Nerviosa volvió a buscar con la mirada al Hollow ¡Pero no estaba! Seguro después de atacarla a ella, Toshiro había destruido al Hollow…. Karin bajo la mirada a su rota espada... Sintió como todo a su alrededor se tornaba gris. No estaba herida físicamente, pero se sentía como si estuviera rota por dentro… El de un solo golpe ¡Había roto cualquier relación con ella expulsándola de su vida! Y había acabado con la única forma que ella tenía de defenderse ¡Rompiendo su espada!… Pronto un gran sentimiento de rabia se apodero de Karin ¡No iba quedarse parada permitiendo que él siguiera haciéndola pedazos! Así que se levanto con dificultad del suelo y apunto a la pareja con su espada rota.

- ¡ATRÉVETE! –Chillo Karin con rabia- ¡Me da igual lo que hagas! ¡Ya me has traicionado otra vez Hitsugaya-san! ¡Qué más da una tercera!

Toshiro al ver su determinación la miro extrañado… Ella se veía tan real ¡Como si realmente fuera la verdadera Karin! ¿Y si lo fuera?... Grandes dudas siguieron surgiendo en su mente. Pero no se atrevía a hablar solo seguía apuntándole con la zanpakuto.

- ¡Ven si tienes lo que hay que tener para atacarme! ¡No voy a rendirme tan fácil ante ti! Me oyes ¡NUNCA!

La mano con la que ella empuñaba la espada empezó a temblar… Y no pudo evitar llorar… Una vez más el cruel destino la devolvía al lugar que le correspondía…

- ¡ATACAME! –Chillo con más fuerza y llorando con más fuerza- ¡HAZLO!

Pero él seguía mirándola inmóvil… Aquella actitud rompió por completo a Karin y estallo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

- ¡MALDITA SEA ATACAME!... ¡¿Por qué no me atacas! ¡Hazlo como lo hacían antes todos los demás! –Karin se llevo la mano al pecho como si le doliera de tanto dolor- ¡ACABA CONMIGO! Acaba con este dolor ¡No quiero más traiciones! Ni más ataques de las otras chicas ¡NO MÁS! –La voz de Karin se quebró del dolor- ¡Ya no tengo poder!… Ya… Ya no soy nada… No soy nadie… Sigo siendo la misma chica marimacho de siempre… Pensé que podía cambiar… ¡Tener amigos!… Tener tú amistad… Pero… fui una estúpida… Y al final la vida se ha encargado de recodarme cual es mi lugar que me corresponde… Mi vida… Mi vida es una mierda…

Toshiro bajo su zanpakuto afectado por las palabras de Karin. Aquel Hollow dentro de ella estaba actuando de manera muy real… ¿Y si no era el Hollow? Un gran nudo se hizo en su estomago mientras pensaba en esa posibilidad.

- ¿Eres tu?... ¿Karin? –Preguntó él titubeante-

- Piensa lo que quieras Hitsugaya-san… -Dijo Karin con dolor mientras bajaba su arma- Da igual lo que te diga… No me escucharas… Y ahora sé: ¡Que no soy nada ni nadie para ti!...

Karin bajo la mirada mientras que su corazón se rompía por completo y siguió llorando en silencio.

- Tengo que estar seguro que eres tú… -Dijo con tristeza Toshiro, mientras el peso de la culpa caía sobre él al haber roto su arma espiritual-

Karin alzo la mirada llena de rabia otra vez.

- ¡QUE SOY YO! ¡QUIEN MAS DIABLOS VOY A SER… -Pero se quedo callada cuando vio asustada de nuevo al Hollow detrás de Hinamori-

Karin abrió los ojos asustada ¡No estaba loca! Toshiro no había acabado con aquel Hollow y él ser estaba listo para atacar de nuevo a Hinamori. Pero que debía hacer ella: ¿Lanzarse y salvarla? ¿O exponerse a que él volviera a atacarla?… Sus ojos bailaron rápidamente entre Toshiro y Hinamori… Y tomo su decisión: A riesgo de que él la atacara de nuevo, se lanzo hacía el Hollow para proteger a Hinamori.

Toshiro al verla lanzarse de nuevo contra Hinamori, supo que no era la verdadera Karin y que aquel espíritu no iba a descansar hasta herirla… Así que con todo el dolor de su alma ¡La ataco directamente con su zanpakuto! Dio un certero sablazo e hirió a Karin en un costado. Eso hizo que ella se detuviera al instante… Se llevo las manos a la cintura mientras su rostro dibujaba un rictus de gran dolor. Después retiro las manos y vio aterrada su propia sangre… ¡El ahora si la había herido físicamente! Sus manos empezaron a temblar mientras el dolor era terrible.

Alzo la mirada a Toshiro. Y vio como él aun la apuntaba con su zanpakuto ensangrentada con su sangre, mientras que con su brazo libre abrazaba a Hinamori. ¡Aquello dio el punto final a Karin! Ahora si estaba completamente destruida… Y su rostro se lleno de dolor y tristeza… ¡Una nueva traición!… Un nuevo dolor más que añadir a su libro de desilusiones.

- ¿P-por qué? –Preguntó temblándole la voz- ¿Tanto me odias?... ¿Por qué me haces esto Hitsugaya-san?...

Karin cayó de rodillas y volvió la mirada a sus manos ensangrentadas. Pero la respuesta de Toshiro nunca llego... Ella lo miro de nuevo mientras su rostro empezaba a palidecer.

- ¡Ellos tenían razón! –Dijo Karin débilmente al recordar lo que le gritaban los Hollows dentro de ella una y otra vez- No vale la pena que luche… Ellos tenían razón…

- ¿¡Quiénes tenían razón! –Pregunto Toshiro aún en shock por haberla herido-

Pero Karin no paraba de repetir una y otra vez.

- Tenían razón…. Tenían razón…

- ¡¿Quiénes tenían razón? ¡Respóndeme!

- No vale la pena luchar… -Balbuceo Karin mientras empezaba a perder el sentido- No mas… Debo rendirme… Ellos tenían razón….

- ¡RESPONDE! –Grito Toshiro desesperado- ¿¡QUIÉNES SON ELLOS!

Karin ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado y cerro lentamente los ojos mientras dejaba caer los brazos desfallecidos a los lados. Duro unos segundos con los ojos cerrados y cuando volvió a abrirlos ¡Sus ojos habían cambiado! De nuevo eran rojos con el iris blanco. Karin lo miro mientras dibujaba la sonrisa sádica en su rostro. Aquello hizo que el apuntara hacia ella más decidido. Karin se incorporo lentamente y le miro divertida, después ante el asombro de los dos shinigamis ¡Karin empezó a aplaudir!

- Bien ¡Muy bien! Eres un genio –Exclamo llena de jubilo-

- ¿Genio? –Pregunto él sin comprender a que se refería-

- ¡Esto es perfecto! –Exclamo divertida- ¡He matado dos pájaros de un solo tiro! Gracias a ti la mocosa esa ya no luchara más ¡Por fin se ha dado por vencida! Dejándome vía libre para hacer lo que quiera con su cuerpo. ¡Y de paso os he encontrado!

Toshiro abrió los ojos como platos cuando la escucho.

- ¿A qué… te refieres? –Preguntó titubeante-

Karin dejo de aplaudir y se miro las manos ensangrentadas y siguió sonriendo divertida.

- Desde que poseí este cuerpo. ¡Esa mocosa no paraba de tratar repelerme de su cuerpo! Por eso traje su cuerpo hasta aquí y la deje tomar posesión de su cuerpo… -Karin señalo a Toshiro mientras sonreía mostrando sus dientes- Y es aquí cariño ¡Cuando tú me haces el gran favor! De destruir sus sentimientos e ilusiones por completo… ¡Haciendo que se rinda por completo a vivir y ante mi!

Karin empezó a reírse a grandes carcajadas al ver la cara de terror de Toshiro. Él por fin entendió la magnitud de lo sucedido… Bajo su zanpakuto mientras le temblaba el pulso… Parecía como si se hubiera quedado sin sangre en las venas al recordar todo lo que había hecho ¡La había herido y le había roto su arma!

- ¡Fue perfecto! –Exclamo aún excitada Karin- ¡Además! Solo me basto poner un estúpido Hollow sombra detrás de la puta esa -Dijo mientras señalaba a Hinamori-

Después chasqueo los dedos y de la nada salió un Hollow de la sombra que proyectaba la pareja. Toshiro al verlo alzo su zanpakuto y se puso alerta. El desgarbado Hollow voló hasta Karin y esta le acaricio la cara con la yema de sus dedos.

- ¡Solo tenía que atacar a esa puta! Para que la estúpida de Karin tratara de salvarla… - Miro a Toshiro y le dio la estocada final- Y para hacerte creer que ella trataba de atacarla… ¡Fue perfecto! Ver como Karin trataba de salvarla una y otra vez… Y tú… ¡Y tú la atacabas!

Karin volvió a estallar en risas, mientras que con una sola mano desintegro el Hollow frente a ella.

- ¡MIENTES! –Chillo Toshiro con rabia- ¡MIENTES!

- ¡No miento cariño! –Exclamo divertida- Fue así.

Toshiro se quedo en estado de shock mientras todo a su alrededor se tornaba gris… Dio un gran grito de rabia, soltó a Hinamori y se lanzo arma en mano hacia Karin para atacarla. Eso hizo que ella se relamiera los labios y esquivara el feroz ataque del iracundo capitán.

- ¡MIENTES!–Chilló Toshiro, mientras volvía a atacarla de nuevo- ¡LIBERA A KARIN!

Pero era inútil: Uno a uno la Karin mala fue esquivando todos sus golpes. Parecía que no le costara el más mínimo esfuerzo. Al cabo de un rato Toshiro se detuvo jadeando y sin aire. Momento que la Karin mala aprovecho para seguir hablando.

- ¿Liberarla? –Preguntó divertida- A ver si lo entiendes de una vez por todas: ¡Karin se ha dado por vencida! Y se ha rendido por completo a nosotros. Nunca volverá y todo es ¡Gracias a ti!

Toshiro se cegó de nuevo lleno de rabia y volvió a atacarla. ¡No podía admitir lo que ella decía! Pero de nuevos sus ataques seguían sin alcanzarla. Hasta que en medio de la lucha, Karin creó una bola negra de gran poder en su mano y se la tiro a Toshiro. Pero él pudo esquivarla sin problema… Pero aquello pareció no molestarle a la Karin mala… Antes hizo que pusiera una cara de satisfacción en su rostro.

- ¡Bingo! –Exclamo divertida-

Aquellas palabras de júbilo hicieron que Toshiro se detuviera en seco. La miro sin comprender el porqué de su alegría… ¡Hasta que escucho un gran grito a sus espaldas!

- ¡SHIRO-KUN! –Grito Hinamori con todas sus fuerzas-

Toshiro se giro y vio terror como ¡Hinamori estaba atrapada en aquella bola! Que antes le había tirado Karin. Desesperado voló hasta ella y trato de liberarla.

- ¡Tranquila! –Chillo desesperado mientras jalaba con ella con fuerza-

Pero la bola poco a poco empezó a crecer engullendo a Hinamori. Toshiro no paraba de gritar mientras seguía jalando de ella tratando de liberarla. ¡Pero todo era inútil! Finalmente Momo fue totalmente absorbida dentro de aquella bola. Y cuando Toshiro se giro para atacar a Karin… Esta estaba parada justo a centímetros de su espalda.

- ¡BU! –Exclamo Karin al ver la cara de sorpresa de él- ¡Y Ahora tú vendrás conmigo!

Antes que Toshiro pudiera reaccionar. La Karin mala le dio un brutal golpe en el estomago que lo hizo doblarse del dolor. Inmediatamente después Karin le lanzo otra bola negra que rápidamente lo engulló.

- ¡Ya tengo a dos! –Exclamo alegre mientras contaba con los dedos- Mmmm… ¡Me faltan seis más!….

Karin hizo un puchero con la boca, mientras miraba las bolas donde estaban Hinamori y Toshiro.

- ¡Agggg! –Exclamo exasperada- Me encargare de uno más ¡Y del resto se encarguen los demás! - Después centro su atención en la bola donde estaba Toshiro y sonrío pícaramente- Además… Tengo ganas de divertirme con él…

Karin estallo en risas mientras flotaba en el aire y las bolas negras levitaban a su alrededor.

* * *

Seelee sobrevolaba Nosiaco buscando cualquier rastro de Inoue. Llevaba varios minutos de búsqueda sin resultado. Aterrizo sobre una gran roca para decidir porque parte iba a seguir buscando. Hasta que vio algo que llamo poderosamente su atención. A lo lejos en el horizonte parecía que alguien volaba hacia él. Y entre mas se acercaba, mas podía ver que efectivamente era alguien… Pronto se quedo estupefacto cuando vio ¡Que era Inoue!

Inoue se detuvo frente a él, Su apariencia era extraña: Parecía como si estuviera dentro algún líquido…En lugar de flotar en el aire parecía ir nadando en la nada… La chica iba vestida de un largo vestido blanco, decorado con varios tules blancos que flotaban arremolinándose a su alrededor… Y su hermosa melena flotaba como si estuviera bajo el agua.

- ¿Inoue? –Preguntó atónito al verla en ese estado-

Pero ella no le respondió… Solo le sonrió dulcemente. A diferencia de la hermana de Ichigo, Inoue no demostraba ningún cambio exterior… Pero aquel aspecto etéreo la hacía verse aún más hermosa… Seelee estaba totalmente atónito y sin palabras... Inoue lo miro con dulzura y alzo sus brazos hacia él como si quisiera abrazarlo.

- Seelee –Dijo con voz suave y cálida-

Seelee abrió la boca asombrado mientras la calidez de ella inundaba todo su ser… Inoue se movió lentamente, parecía como si fuera una sirena cantando a los marineros encantándolos con su voz… A él le era imposible resistirse a su encanto y cuando ella movió las manos pidiéndole que fuera a sus brazos. El floto lentamente hacia ella con los brazos abiertos. Inoue sonrió dulcemente y descendió suavemente hasta sus brazos. Seelee la abrazo con fuerza y ella hundió la cabeza en su cuello aferrándose a él con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Mientras que las gasas de su vestido los rodeaban dando aun una imagen más etérea de la pareja. Seelee cerró los ojos y respiro aliviado descargando toda la tensión que había pasado desde el día de su muerte.

Inoue dejo de abrazarle y retiro lentamente la cabeza de su cuello. Alzo la cara hacia él y le sonrió dulcemente mientras que el abría los ojos de nuevo y la miraba embelesado.

- Hola Seelee-Kun –Exclamo con ternura- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

Seelee alzo la mano y le acaricio suavemente el rostro. Su piel estaba tan cálida y suave ¡Ella Estaba viva! Aquello lo lleno de júbilo y dejo escapar un gran suspiro de alivio al ver que no había muerto.

- Estas viva… -Dijo suavemente y casi susurrando-

- Tranquilo Seelee –Le respondió cálidamente- Estoy bien.

Seelee suavizo su mirada y siguió acariciando suavemente su mejilla. Inoue sonrío de nuevo… Y fue cuando la cara de Seelee se trastorno por completo…. Su cara había pasado de la alegría al dolor. Se retiro un poco de ella ¡Y vio como Inoue le había incrustado en su tórax una de sus manos! Hiriéndolo gravemente, Aquello hizo que se doblara de dolor y pusiera la cabeza sobre el hombro de Inoue debilitado.

- ¿P-por qué? –Preguntó Seelee con dolor-

Inoue retiro la mano ensangrentada del tórax de Seelee. Y le acaricio suavemente su hermoso rostro dejando rastros de su sangre.

- Mi maestro quiere verte Seelee-Kun –Dijo con voz suave Inoue-

Seelee alzo la cabeza con debilidad y la miro fijamente al rostro, mientras que poco a poco empezó a perder la consciencia... Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos… Fue la dulce sonrisa de Inoue…

* * *

o_oU Madre mía ahora es cuando todos me matan jajaja. La verdad este capítulo esta lleno de emociones. Pero he tenido que agregar la parte de Seelee que pasaba mas adelante… Y ahora que lo releo todo… Vaya tela… No os podréis quejar que han salido casi todas las parejas ¡Eh! Ahora os comentare un poco mis opiniones del popurrí de este capítulo. Me reí mucho con lo de Matsumoto… Pobrecita u_u es que el que juega con fuego se quema jajaja. Sobre Karin y Toshiro… ufff esto lo tenia escrito hacia tiempo… Pero he tenido que acortar todo un poco, aunque ha quedado igual de dramático u_u. Sobre Seelee y Inoue… La verdad la imagen etérea de Inoue me vino a raíz de un video musical If a got a gun de Noel Gallager… Agg la escena de los dos novios nadando en una piscina y besándose flotando en el agua es tannn bonita *-*…. Aunque claro el final… Pse….

Ósea final del capítulo: Rangiku secuestrada por Caym. Toshiro y Momo atrapados por la sicópata de Karin… Karin rota de dolor en su interior… Y Seelee herido de gravedad por Inoue… Y yo… ¡Yo me voy a Brasil! Antes que la horda de lectores me asesine jajajaja. También he de decir que he revisado el capitulo pero no tanto como quisiera… Así que encontráis errores no matarme. Quería subirlo para el 24 así es como un regalito de navidad jejeje :)

El próximo capítulo ya será para el próximo año… Aunque tengo vacaciones de Navidad no creo que me quede tiempo para revisar el siguiente capitulo que ya tengo escrito… Así que aprovecho la oportunidad para desearos ¡Feliz Navidad y prospero Año Nuevo! Muchas gracias por leerme y ya nos leeremos el año que viene :).

Dokusho u_u Jo si al final ahora te vas a enojar mucho mas con Hinamori jajajaja. Aunque bueno pronto pasaran cosas que seguro te gustan y tienen que ver relacionadas con Momo… Sobre tu review: Yo también me reí mucho pensando a Ichigo volviéndose un maniático pensando en que su hermanita tuviera una relación con Toshiro… Pobre Shiro xD. Y lo de Caym búa no podía parar de reírme sobre todo cuando lo dejo como una cucaracha estampado contra el techo jajaja. Lo de las palabras de Ichigo sobre el Seelee llamándole Emo también fue brutal XD. Sobre Karin mala… No te podrás quejar que este capítulo fue buena un rato… ejem… pero fue buena para que Shiro acabara con sus sentimientos… Lo sé ¡Soy mala! T_T. Y finalmente sobre de las palabras de Rukia a Ichigo ¨SU CULPA¨. Pse… a mi también me dio pena ¡Pero se lo merecía! Aunque también me causo gracia imaginármelo destruido a golpes por las palabras de Rukia jejeje. Bueno mil gracias por tus comentarios me han sido de mucha ayuda para este capítulo que acabo de publicar :D, Gracias y Feliz Navidad :D.

Sweet Ottaki

Pamex17 ¡Gracias por dejarme tu review! :) me alegra que te haya gustado :D. Y si tenías razón… De ahora en adelante los demás capítulos serán una montaña rusa llenos de emociones y drama. También me imagino que no te esperabas este desarrollo del fanfic. Puesto que todo lo que has puesto ha pasado a la inversa… jejeje Toshiro encontró a Karin… pero fue para peor… Y Seelee encontró a Inoue y esta lo hirió… Aunque he de decir que la última parte de tu comentario, me ha hecho desatar mi volátil imaginación era cierto que tenia planificado ¨algo¨ parecido. Pero gracias a ti se desarrollara otra parte de la historia. ¡Gracias! Y espero seguir leyendo tus reviews :).

Mariposa-Infernal. Caym tiene una habilidad especial para las niñas de Matsumoto… Aunque ahora se han tornado las tornas y la que sufre es ella… Jeje. También he de decirte que ya tengo escrito algo sobre esta pareja… Pero lo que he escrito tela… ufff lo leo una y otra vez y lo veo muy lemon sin llegar al acto… No sé que hacer… Estoy hecha un lio si quitar esa parte o mantenerla… pero es que a mi gusta tanto como ha quedado… Pero no se si deba publicarlo :(. Todavía tengo tiempo de pensar que hacer…. Gracias por leerme y por tu review :).

Sweet Ottaki. Muchas gracias por animarme con tú review :D y me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Rukia tendrá sus dudas… Aunque ya sabes lo que Rukia sabe de tener pareja… jajajaja Pobrecita :S. Como te respondí antes por privado te he cumplido con el capítulo ehhh jajaja. Bueno espero que no te haya defraudado este capítulo y espero seguir leyendo tus reviews en el futuro. Gracias por todo tu apoyo :D y por seguir tan fervientemente mi fanfic :D

Himeangi Pse… Karin fue Karin… Pero Toshiro lo ha empeorado todo aún más…. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por leerme y por tú review.

Myskymyheart Me alegra que haya gustado :) Gracias por tu review. Aunque no se porque me da la impresión que se corto o no se publico entero :( que pena me hubiera gustado haber leído bien tu review :(.


	30. El trato

**Aviso importante:**

El siguiente capítulo tendrá un poco de Lemon. Después de darle mil vueltas y de editarlo muchas veces autocensurándome he optado por dejarlo igual a mi idea original… Espero que esta decisión no ofenda a ninguno de mis lectores.

Bonis

* * *

**30. El trato.**

Karin iba volando por Nosiaco entre grandes rocas, mientras que a sus espaldas flotaban Toshiro y Hinamori, los dos aun inconscientes y atrapados dentro de las grandes bolas negras con las que ella los había atrapado antes. Karin buscaba con la mirada la entrada de una cueva que conocía cuando vivía como Hollow en Hueco mundo. Finalmente la encontró entre unas rocas y entro volando rápidamente. Zigzagueo por la cueva hasta llegar a una pequeña bóveda creada de manera natural. Karin sonrió divertida y puso en acción su plan: Estampo la bola de Hinamori contra una de las paredes como si fuera un pegote de plastilina.

- ¡Ahí queda perfecta! –Dijo alegremente- ¡Ahora tendré que acomodar a mi presa principal!

Movió con sus manos la bola de Toshiro y la puso sobre el suelo. Después chasqueo los dedos y hizo que la masa de la bola se convirtiera en un líquido denso. Que al perder consistencia se desparramo pesadamente por el suelo, dejando al descubierto el cuerpo inconsciente de Toshiro. Y Karin se arrodillo a su lado mientras lo miraba fijamente al rostro.

- ¡Aún no ha despertado! -Exclamó molesta- Por lo visto, tendré que esperar un poco más hasta que despierte ¡No tiene sentido que me divierta con él si está dormido! –Terminó la frase haciendo morritos-

Karin manipulo de nuevo la masa negra partiéndola en dos. Una mitad se desplazo hasta los pies de Toshiro y se solidifico sobre sus tobillos, Y la otra se puso unos centímetros sobre la cabeza de Toshiro. Karin cogió los brazos de Toshiro y los subió en alto poniéndolos sobre la masa negra, la cual se solidificó sobre sus muñecas. Dejando totalmente maniatado a Toshiro.

- ¡Volveré pronto! –Se despidió Karin con la mano- Espero que estés despierto cuando vuelva.

Después floto en el aire y se fue volando mientras canturreaba alegre por lo que había hecho. Tenía grandes planes para Toshiro cuando volviera…

* * *

Seelee recobro lentamente la consciencia, aún estaba muy débil después del brutal ataque de Inoue. Y con la mirada aun borrosa trato de ver donde estaba… Pero extrañamente todo se veía de un color amarillento, parecía como si estuviera viendo a través de un cristal amarillo. Pronto su mente asocio lo que eso significaba ¡Era un escudo sanador de Inoue! Busco a Inoue con la mirada pero no la vio… Lo único que vio era que estaba en una extraña sala y amplia sala blanca, al final de la sala había lo que parecía ser un gran trono. Seelee bajo la mirada y vio que no estaba a ras de suelo. Parecía estar flotando o colgando de algo. Trato de moverse ¡Pero no pudo! Fue entonces cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en sus brazos que lo hizo estremecerse del dolor.

Alzo la mirada y vio con horror como sus brazos estaban incrustados dentro de una extraña masa negra que lo mantenía suspendido en el aire. Y de aquella masa negra salían ser grandes venas negras, que se incrustaban violentamente en sus brazos. Pronto el dolor de sus brazos se trasmitió al resto del cuerpo y por lo que pudo ver él aquellas asquerosas venas se incrustaban en su espalda y piernas. Volvió a moverse tratando de escapar pero el dolor que sentía al moverse lo hizo desistir de momento.

Al fondo de la sala también había una gran puerta, que empezó a abrirse lentamente y por ella apareció Inoue.

- ¡INOUE! –Grito Seelee con fuerza-

Inoue al escucharlo gritar se acerco corriendo. Y cuando vio su rostro le sonrío alegremente. Aún llevaba el mismo vestido blanco… Pero ahora no era de un blanco inmaculado ya que la sangre de Seelee lo manchaba dándole un aspecto macabro a Inoue.

- Inoue… -Exclamo débilmente Seelee mientras miraba contrariado la sonrisa alegre de ella.

Inoue alzo una mano y lo saludo animadamente. Después se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo hasta la puerta.

- ¡Maestro Venustas! ¡Maestro Venustas! –Le llamo Inoue con alegría al llegar a la puerta-¡Ya ha despertado el otro sacrificio!

Seelee frunció el ceño al escucharla. Era evidente que ella estaba siendo controlada al igual que Karin. Pero también lo que más le inquieto fue como le llamo: _¨El otro sacrificio¨_

- ¡Perfecto! –Respondió una fuerte voz al otro lado de la puerta-

Venustas entro en la sala. Y Seelee lo reconoció al momento ¡Era una de las últimas criaturas que Aizen había creado antes de morir! Pero aquello no tenía sentido. Aizen había aniquilado a todos sus ¨experimentos¨ antes de la última gran pelea…

- ¡Vaya! Hasta que por fin has despertado traidor. –Exclamo sorprendido mientras caminaba hacía él- Ya estaba empezando a creer que ¨el gran Ulquiorra¨ había muerto por una simple herida.

Seelee haciendo gala de su orgullo, alzo la cabeza altivamente y lo miro con su típica mirada fría e indiferente.

- No soy ningún traidor –Dijo con firmeza - Te ordeno que me sueltes en el acto.

Venustas levanto una ceja mientras lo miraba incrédulo.

- ¿Tú me estas ordenando a mi? -Preguntó como si hubiera escuchado una broma- ¡No me hagas reír!

Pero Seelee ni se inmuto por sus palabras. Siguió mirándolo como si fuera un insecto.

- Tú no eres un Espada -Dijo con determinación- Eres un simple experimento de arrancar... Así que si me sueltas, te dejare vivir.

- Vaya…. No sabía que tenías alma de payaso –Exclamo con ironía-.

Seelee frunció un poco el ceño, mientras miraba de reojo a Inoue que estaba detrás de Venustas. Aquella mirada de Seelee no paso desapercibida para el espada, que sonrío con picardía y le hizo una señal a Inoue para que se acercara. Ella obedeció y se puso a su lado. Venustas le cogió el rostro de la barbilla con una de sus manazas.

- Atrapas mas moscas con miel que con golpes -Exclamo Venustas divertido mientras obligaba a Inoue a alzar la cabeza- Bonita humana ¿No te parece Ulquiorra?

Seelee abrió los ojos como platos al ver como Venustas la tocaba... Aquello desato la ira de Seelee, que hizo que su aura verde rodeara todo su cuerpo.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que es cierto que esta humana te hace perder los papeles -Exclamó aun un tanto sorprendido- ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? El gran Ulquiorra traicionando al maestro Aizen ¡Solo por una humana!

- No soy un traidor -Le respondió con dureza mientras lo mataba con la mirada- Te ordeno que la sueltes.

Venustas alzo una ceja al escuchar cómo lo ordenaba de nuevo… Pero en lugar de soltarla movió la mano que sostenía su pequeña barbilla hacia él, buscando enfurecer más a Seelee.

- Hmmm ¿Quieres que descubramos hasta donde puedes aguantar Ulquiorra? -Preguntó Venustas provocándole-

Después hizo que Inoue girara el rostro dejando al descubierto su delicado cuello. Y Venustas se acerco a ella como si fuera a morderla, abrió la boca y miro reojo a Seelee.

- ¡SUELTALA! –Grito Seelee con todas sus fuerzas mientras acumulaba más y más energía- ¡DEJALA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATE!

Venustas estallo en risas al ver el ataque de ira. El poder de Seelee seguía aumentando y su aura ya sobresalía del escudo sanador.

- ¡Detente!... -Exclamo una débil voz femenina cerca de Seelee- Así… Así generas... más energía…

Seelee dejo de generar energía y miro al lugar de donde provenía la voz. Y cuando vio quien era abrió los ojos como platos... A su izquierda en la otra esquina y atrapada al igual que él ¡Estaba Rukia! La pobre shinigami tenía muy mal aspecto, su cuerpo estaba lleno de cardenales y heridas. Y sobre ella tenía un escudo sanador.

- ¡Cállate escoria! –Le riño Venustas mientras soltaba a Inoue y volaba hasta ella- ¡Como vuelvas a hablar! Pagaras las consecuencias

Pero Rukia lo ignoro y siguió hablándole a Seelee entre jadeos.

- ¡No le hagas caso!… Solo… Solo lo hace para que generes energía… Para drenarte y revivir a...

Pero la voz de Rukia se apago abruptamente, cuando Venustas le dio un brutal golpe en el estomago que la hizo perder el sentido al instante.

- ¡Maldita escoria! –Se quejo Venustas mientras se limpiaba la mano con asco por haberla tocado, después se giro molesto a Inoue- ¡No la cures tanto! Solo lo justo para que no muera.

Seelee frunció el ceño mientras veía el cuerpo inerte de Rukia. El en el fondo había desarrollado una particular empatía con la shinigami. Desde el ataque de Inoue ella se había ganado su respeto y ¨aprecio¨ por apoyarlo ante los demás. Así que empezó a hablar para llamar la atención de Venustas y que este se alejara de ella.

- Es la segunda vez que me llaman traidor. –Dijo con voz neutra - ¿Por qué lo soy?

- Hmmm ¿Ahora finges no saberlo? –Preguntó mientras le dedica una mirada de incredulidad- Bueno da igual te refrescare la memoria. –Termino la frase encogiéndose de hombros.

Venustas floto hasta quedar frente a él y empezó a contárselo todo.

- El gran maestro Aizen, ideo un plan de emergencia en el caso que su plan fracasara. Creo dos cuerpos humanos para dos espadas escogidos por él. Para que cuando estos murieran ocuparan aquellos cuerpos humanos.

- No tiene sentido lo que dices –Le increpo Seelee con seguridad y sin inmutarse- Aizen me lo hubiera dicho.

- El maestro Aizen no te lo dijo, por qué nunca pensó que fuera a fracasar.

Seelee alzo una ceja mientras lo miraba sin creerse nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¿Y por qué también escogió a Grimmjow? –Preguntó poniendo en entredicho la historia- Aizen nunca confiaría en Grimmjow para algo tan importante… Claro si es verdad eso que dices.

Venustas ignoro las palabras de Seelee y siguió hablando.

- El maestro Aizen, escogió a los dos espadas que tenían más ¨lazos¨ afectivos con sus enemigos. Y Grimmjow de alguna manera se había ganado la simpatía de Ichigo Kurosaki y esta humana. Y tú… -Venustas puso cara de asco mientras hablaba de él- Tú te ¨moriste¨ deseando poder tener más tiempo para estar con los humanos mientras ellos lloraban tu muerte.

Seelee frunció el ceño. Las palabras de Venustas causaban un caos en su interior… ¡No podía ser cierto eso que decía!

- Mientes. –Le dijo con voz neutral, como si todo aquello no le afectara-

- ¡No miento! –Le respondió Venustas molesto, la actitud de chulesca de Seelee empezaba a sacarlo de sus casillas-Vosotros dos tendríais que haber seguido el plan del maestro Aizen ¡Pero no lo hicisteis! ¡Lo traicionasteis!

- ¿Plan? ¿Qué plan?

- ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso? ¡Tú sabes de sobra a que me refiero! –Exclamó aun más molesto- El plan que os dejo con instrucciones precisas de cómo activar vuestro poder de espadas en aquellos cuerpos. ¡Y de que os ganarais la confianza de sus enemigos! ¡Para luego usarlos como sacrificios para revivirlo!

Seelee trago saliva… mientras asimilaba la información mientras que seguía con su cara de póker sin dejar que sus emociones verdaderas se reflejaran en su rostro.

- Sigues mintiendo Adjucha –Le dijo de manera despectiva Seelee como si fuera un ser inferior- Yo nunca recibí ninguna orden del maestro Aizen

- ¡No miento! -Le increpo molesto- ¡Tu eres un traidor! El maestro Aizen me ha encargado revivirlo ¡Cosa que tu no hiciste! Y tú en lugar de seguir sus ordenes de revivirlo te dedicaste a vivir como un humano normal ¡Olvidando la lealtad que juraste hacia él! ¡Y deja de llamarme Adjucha, que soy un Espada!

- Mientes... Dudo que Aizen haya confiado algo tan importante a un ser tan insignificante como tú Adjucha. –Le insulto de nuevo Seelee, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en él-

Venustas lo miro atónito. Se dejo llevar por su ira y le dio un brutal golpe en el estomago.

- ¡CALLATE ESCORIA! ¡NO ME LLAMES ADJUCHA! ¡SOY UN ESPADA!

Seelee se quedo sin aire y empezó a respirar con dificultad. Si no estuviera siendo drenado seguro hubiera amortiguado el golpe…. Pero aquel drenado lo estaba debilitando más y más… Venustas maldijo entre dientes. La idea de dejarlo vivir le molestaba enormemente, si por él fuera Seelee ya estaría muerto… Pero tenía que acatar las órdenes de Aizen.

- Acércate Inoue -Le ordeno Venustas mientras se calmaba y seguía adelante con su plan-

Inoue se acerco y Venustas descendió cerca de ella. Después alzo la mano y la puso sobre el escote de su vestido.

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA! –Grito Seelee con rabia. El podía controlar sus emociones… Pero cuando tenían que ver con Inoue simplemente era incapaz de controlarse- ¡TE MATARE! ¡TE JURO QUE LO HARE! –Siguió gritando mientras se movía violentamente en el aire-

- No soy como tu escoria… -Dijo Venustas con asco- Solo quiero mostrarte algo... Que seguro te va a interesar mucho…

Venustas rasgo la parte superior del vestido de Inoue dejándola en ropa interior… Y a Seelee se le transfiguro la cara mientras abría la boca del asombro... Pero su reacción no fue porque viera a Inoue con un picardías blanco ¡Era por el pequeño agujero Hollow que se podía ver entre sus pechos! Venustas al ver el rostro de Seelee sonrió triunfal.

- ¿A que es interesante? –Preguntó divertido-

Pero Seelee no le contesto. Solo miraba atónito aquel pequeño hueco… Era como si todo lo demás hubiera desaparecido ante sus ojos.

- Inoue necesito hablar a solas con nuestro invitado -Dijo Venustas mientras borraba la sonrisa de su rostro- Ve a cambiarte que en breve tendremos visita y tendrás que mostrarles también tú sello de iniciación.

Inoue le hizo una suave reverencia, se dio media vuelta y se marcho dejándolos solos. Después Venustas voló de nuevo hasta Seelee y lo agarro con fuerza de la cara presionando con fuerza sus mejillas.

- ¡Te voy a dar una última oportunidad de redimirte escoria! -Dijo de manera amenazante- Solo lo hago por el maestro Aizen… Por qué si por mi fuera ya estarías muerto…

Venustas no espero la respuesta de Seelee y empezó contarle su ¨última oportunidad¨

* * *

Karin volvió a la cueva una hora después. Y sonrío divertida al ver la mirada de pocos amigos que Toshiro le estaba dedicando mientras seguía maniatado en el suelo.

- ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! -Le ordeno mientras movía las manos tratando de liberarse-

Karin se acerco caminando lentamente hasta él y se arrodillo a su lado.

- Te dije: ¨Que antes me iba a divertir contigo¨ y eso es justamente lo que planeo hacer. –Dijo con tratando que su voz gutural sonara suave y melodiosa-

Toshiro frunció el ceño mientras tragaba saliva... Recordó como antes la Karin mala había matado a Inoue mientras sonreía divertida... Tal vez ahora pretendía divertirse de igual manera con él. Karin dejo de sonreír, se levanto y camino hasta la bola donde estaba Hinamori.

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA! -Chillo Toshiro mientras arqueaba el cuerpo luchando contra las ataduras-

Karin se detuvo y lo miro con picardía.

- ¡Tranquilo¡ Solo quiero estar segura tu amiguita despertara pronto y nos vera…. –Termino la frase mordiéndose el labio inferior-

- ¿A que... A que te refieres? -Preguntó temeroso de la respuesta-

- Me gusta... Que me observen cuando me divierto... Y me gusta más aún… Cuando esa persona que me observa: No puede hablar, ni moverse ¡Eso me pone a mil! -Termino la frase relamiéndose el labio superior como si fuera un gato-

Él la miro horrorizado. mientras Karin manipulaba la masa de Hinamori, haciendo que la chica se quedara en una posición similar a la que estaba Toshiro pero de manera vertical contra la pared. La única diferencia era una parte de masa negra le cubría el cuello y la boca.

- ¡Listo! –Exclamo llena de júbilo- Muy pronto despertara y mirara el espectáculo...

Karin se acerco de nuevo a Toshiro y lo miro de manera extraña. Pero él no se amedrento y le mantuvo la mirada fijamente y sin pestañear, mientras mentalmente se preparaba para la tortura física que pensó que Karin le haría igual como había hecho con Inoue… ¡Pero pronto la situación tomo otros tintes! Cuando Karin agarro con las manos parte baja de su vestido, y lentamente lo subió hasta su muslos, dejando al descubierto sus hermosas y torneadas piernas. Toshiro la miro atónito... Y todo empeoro cuando Karin lentamente se sentó encima de su pelvis de manera sexy... Y después abrió poco a poco las piernas.

- ¡¿Que... qué diablos …. E-e-estás h-h-ha-ciendo? -Preguntó Toshiro, mientras abría los ojos como platos se le desencajaba la mandíbula y se ponía rojo como un tomate-

Pero Karin no le contesto, solo dibujo una gran sonrisa sexy en su rostro. Y después alzo una de sus manos y puso suavemente la yema de su dedo índice en el cuello de Toshiro. Después empezó a bajar con el dedo dibujando los rasgos de su masculino cuello… Mientras sentía como él temblaba al sentir el suave roce… Así que siguió bajando hasta llegar a sus pectorales y se detuvo en su pecho mientras dibuja pequeños círculos.

- ¡¿Q-q-que ha-haces? –Volvió a preguntar Toshiro mientras la voz le temblaba-

La sonrisa de Karin se torno más sádica y en un rápido movimiento le rasgo la camisa violentamente dejando al descubierto su torneado torso.

- ¡DETENTE! -Chillo Toshiro mientras miraba hacia otro lado y su rostro parecía una iluminación navideña pasando por toda la gama de colores… -

Pero Karin seguía sin hablar…. Estaba totalmente centrada en lo que estaba haciendo. Puso su mano con fuerza sobre uno de sus pectorales mientras se relamía los labios. Y Acto seguido puso la otra mano en el otro pectoral, haciendo que él arqueara el cuerpo por lo que ella estaba haciéndole. Karin al verlo excitarse así se mordió el labio inferior compulsivamente. Y empezó a masajearle el torso de una manera muy lasciva.

- ¡No!… No n-no! –Se quejaba jadeando Toshiro mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos-

Karin al ver su padecimiento sonrío divertida. Retiro las manos de sus pectorales y las puso en el suelo al lado y lado de la cabeza de Toshiro. Después levanto la cadera incorporándose para quedarse a cuatro patas sobre él

- Hmmm… ¡Me gusta esa cara que pones! -Dijo suavemente mientras sus ojos lo miraban de arriba a abajo-

Y como si fuera una gata desperezándose, reclino la parte superior de su cuerpo mientras subía las caderas y bajaba el torso poniendo con firmeza su pecho contra el suyo. Después bajo la cabeza lentamente y puso sus labios sobre su cuello y empezó a juguetear con ellos dándole ligeros besos y pequeños mordiscos. Aquello hizo que Toshiro tensara aún más el cuerpo y cerrara con más fuerza los ojos mientras apretaba la mandíbula reprimiéndose… Karin dejo de besarle el cuello, levanto un poco la cabeza y sonrió triunfal al verlo sufrir de esa manera…

- Aunque tu rostro diga que no… Sé que te gusta… -Le dijo susurrándole al oído-

Karin después puso su mano sobre su quijada y lo obligo a girar el rostro hacia ella. Pero Toshiro aún tenía los ojos cerrados…

- Abre los ojos Toshiro –Le ordeno Karin-

Pero él no lo hizo… Así que ella opto por otra opción…

- Hmm... Creo que tu amiguita se ha despertado… -Exclamo sorprendida Karin-

Toshiro abrió los ojos asustado. Y lo único que vio era como Karin se acercaba lentamente hacia él con los labios entre abiertos como si estuviera a punto de besarlo... Obviamente lo había engañado para que abriera los ojos y la viera.

- N-o no… No-Exclamo casi sin aliento-

Karin se detuvo a pocos milímetros de sus labios, mientras sentía la respiración agitada de Toshiro abanicándole el rostro... Aquello la hizo sonreír aun más.

- No te hagas el estrecho que se que estas disfrutando… -Dijo susurrando- Así que no te hagas el inocente.

Fue entonces cuando lo beso a la fuerza. Los labios de Toshiro eran extremadamente suaves… Más de lo que ella había pensando... Aquello hizo que Karin se volviera más agresiva y demandante. Y lo besara aún con más fuerza. Y mientras ella lo besaba salvajemente, Toshiro tenía los ojos abiertos como platos en estado de Shock ¡El nunca antes había besado a nadie!... Y recibir aquel beso forzado con tanta intensidad ¡Estaba haciendo estragos en él! El pobre Toshiro parecía estar en una montaña rusa de extraños y nuevos sentimientos…. Y todo empeoro para él, cuando Karin metió con fuerza su lengua dentro de su boca. Aquello lo hizo arquear el cuerpo y empezó a respirar con dificultad mientras empezaba a sentirse extrañamente mareado… Al cabo de un rato Karin levanto un poco la cabeza separando un poco sus labios.

- ¿Ves que si... te gusta? –Exclamo Karin con voz entrecortada- Y a este cuerpo humano, también le gusta….

Toshiro no pudo contestarle estaba jadeando después del salvaje beso.

- D-d-déjame… -Fue lo único que pudo decir-

- ¿Qué te deje? –Preguntó divertida- ¡Si apenas estamos empezando!

Toshiro negó con la cabeza y antes que pudiera decirle algo más Karin volvió a besarlo a la fuerza mientras subía la intensidad del beso… Su cuerpo estaba llegando a sus límites…

- ¡¿QUE DIABLOS LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MI SHIRO-KUN? -Gritó histérica una voz femenina a espaldas de la pareja-

Karin dejo de besar a Toshiro al instante y levanto un poco la cabeza. Frunció el ceño cuando vio como Yuma se acercaba volando montada sobre su nube.

- ¡ERES UNA ZORRA! –Chillo de nuevo mientras la señalaba- ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA DE MI SHIRO-KUN!

Karin maldijo entre dientes y volvió a mirar a Toshiro que aun estaba jadeando después de todo lo ocurrido.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí Yuma! Si no quieres pagar las consecuencias –Le amenazo Karin como si fuera una leona protegiendo la presa que acababa de capturar-

Yuma se quedo con la boca abierta por la actitud chulesca de Karin. Se bajo de un salto de su nube y sin dudarlo un momento uso todas sus fuerzas para empujarla… Pero no logro que Karin se moviera ni un solo ápice de su lugar... Aquello lleno de más de ira a Yuma y siguió gritando como si fuera una verdulera.

- ¡SHIRO-KUN ES MIO! ¡DEJALO EN PAZ! ¡YO SOY LA UNICA QUE PUEDE HACERLE ESAS COSAS! –Yuma miro la cara de Toshiro. Y vio con horror como el pobre respiraba por la boca y tenía la mirada perdida- ¡ADEMAS NO LE GUSTA! ¡¿LE DAS ASCO NO LO VES?

Yuma volvió a empujarla con igual resultado. Karin era muy fuerte y los pequeños empujones de Yuma eran como golpecitos de una mosca.

- ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA SUYO! –Volvió a chillar como una histérica- ¡SHIRO-KUN NO LE GUSTA LO QUE HACES!

Karin le sonrío con picardía mientras volvía a sentarse sobre la pelvis de Toshiro.

- ¡No sabes lo que dices Yuma! A él si le gusta… Por lo menos, eso es lo que me dice lo que tengo justo entre mis piernas. –Exclamó Karin victoriosa, mientras movía un poco su pelvis haciendo que Toshiro arqueara la espalda-

Yuma se puso morada de la ira y estallo en una de sus típicas rabietas.

- ¡SERAS PUTA! ¡SE LO DIRE AL MAESTRO! ¡DEJA A MI SHIRO-KUN TRANQUILO! ¡ZORRA!

Karin al escuchar la amenaza dejo de sonreír y frunció el ceño. Sin decir nada más se levanto de encima de Toshiro y se paro frente a ella con los brazos puestos en jarra. Aquello hizo que Yuma sintiera que dominaba la situación.

- ¡PAGARAS POR ESTO ZORRA! –Siguió gritándole a Karin mientras la señalaba con un dedo despectivamente- ¡SE LO DIRE AL MAESTRO! ¡Y YA PUEDES IR ROGANDO PARA QUE NO TE MATE!

Pero Karin seguía sin reaccionar a sus palabras... Solo la miraba en peligroso silencio. Yuma sintió la amenaza silenciosa y empezó a temer por su integridad física. Pero antes que pudiera reaccionar, Karin la agarro con fuerza de la cabeza y la estampo contra el suelo. Y después la levanto en el aire como si nada… El hermoso rostro de Yuma estaba lleno de heridas y su pequeña nariz estaba rota. Karin sonrío divertida al ver su deplorable aspecto.

- ¿De verdad creías que te iba dejar salir con vida después de amenazarme así? –Después Karin le susurro al oído- _ El maestro nunca lo sabrá…_

Karin genero una bola negra en su mano y de un solo movimiento atrapo a Yuma dentro de la bola, para después tirarla con fuerza contra la pared cerca de Hinamori. Después camino lentamente hasta Yuma y vio como la chica empezaba a perderla conciencia…Pero Karin no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo, así que la hizo reaccionar dándole bofetadas.

- ¡No te vayas a morir tan rápido Querida! -Exclamo Karin fingiendo preocupación- Si te desmayas ahora ¡No podrás disfrutar del espectáculo!

- P-pagaras... por esto... -Exclamo Yuma con un hilo de voz-

Karin rio divertida y después le tapo la boca con la masa negra.

- ¡De eso nada querida! Ahora vas a disfrutar del espectáculo sin poder hablar... Mientras sientes como te mueres por dentro de la ira...

Karin desde hacía tiempo tenía ganas de hacerle eso a Yuma. La humana desde el principio se creía intocable solo por tener un trato con Venustas.

- Y no te preocupes ¨Yuma-chan¨ -Le dijo con ironía- Que luego me divertiré contigo ¡Igual que hice con Inoue!

Después Karin estallo en risas al ver los ojos de terror de Yuma. Pero dejo de reírse de cuajo, cuando sintió como alguien la miraba de manera hostil. Giro el rostro y vio como Hinamori la miraba llena de odio. La pobre Momo llevaba consciente desde el principio. Y estaba llorando a mares mientras veía como su pobre Shiro-kun pasaba por aquel calvario. Karin le guiño un ojo a modo de complicidad. Cosa que hizo que Momo se retorciera como un gusano tratando de liberarse. Karin se río y se encogió de hombros. Después se giro hacía Toshiro y volvió a sentarse sobre su pelvis mientras lo miraba con ojos golositos…

- ¿Por qué haces esto Karin? –Preguntó Toshiro mirándola fríamente. Afortunadamente para él, durante el ataque de Yuma se había podido calmar un poco-

- ¿El qué? –Preguntó Inocentemente Karin-

- Hacerme… Todo esto que me estás haciendo…

Karin bajo la mirada y vio el torso desnudo del joven. Y de nuevo empezó a sentir ese extraño hormigueo en todo su cuerpo.

- Mmm… Si te refieres a acosarte así… La verdad no lo se... -Exclamo con sinceridad mientras dibujaba círculos con la yema de sus dedos sobre uno de sus pectorales- Este cuerpo… Responde de una manera extraña cuando te toco… Es un sentimiento muy extraño… Y me hace sentir bien… Me gusta

Toshiro frunció el ceño. Su respuesta había sido demasiado directa y no supo que contestar.

- ¡Quiero sentir más! –Dijo mientras volvía a reclinarse sobre él besándole el cuello de manera salvaje-

Pero Toshiro no reacciono, ni trato de resistirse como lo había hecho antes. Solo permaneció inmóvil… Sabía que Karin disfrutaba viéndolo sufrir… Así que haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano bloqueo sus emociones mientras pensaba en otra cosa… Karin siguió besándolo hasta subir a sus labios. Y al ver que él no reaccionaba dejo de besarlo abruptamente.

- ¿¡Por qué no reaccionas como antes! ¿Es que no te gusta este cuerpo? –Preguntó mientras volvía a sentarse bien sobre él y se tocaba con suavidad su torso de manera sensual-

- No lograras nada de mí de esta manera. –Le respondió Toshiro mirándola fijamente y seguro de sus palabras-

- ¿Estás seguro? –Preguntó divertida-

Pero él no contesto solo le mantuvo la mirada. Aquello hizo que Karin dejara escapar una gran risotada... Si él no reaccionaba con sus besos ¡Seguramente reaccionaría con otra cosa! Alzó sus manos al cierre trasero de su ajustado vestido y empezó a abrir el cierre lentamente... Toshiro comprendió al momento lo que Karin estaba haciendo... Así que centro su atención solo en los ojos de Karin mientras luchaba internamente por no demostrarle ningún sentimiento... Aquello hizo que Karin dejara de reírse al ver que no conseguía nada de esa manera. Y en un acto de ira se arranco la parte superior de su vestido, dejando su delicado torso al descubierto. Afortunadamente aún tenía puesto su sujetador de encaje negro.

- ¡Mírame! -Le ordeno- ¡Mira este cuerpo y sufre Shinigami!

Pero Toshiro tampoco reacciono al cuerpo desnudo de Karin. Seguía mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Aquello la lleno de mas ira… Mientras sentía como perdía el control de la situación.

- ¡¿Por qué? -Preguntó con rabia- ¡¿Por qué ahora no reaccionas?

Pero él no le contesto, Karin maldijo su mala suerte mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños. Con rabia giro la cabeza y señalo con el dedo a Hinamori.

- Seguro que si poseyera el cuerpo de tu amiguita ¡Si que reaccionarias! –Dijo de manera amenazante-

Aquello hizo que Toshiro por fin reaccionara… Solo pensar que pudiera hacerle algo a Hinamori le aterraba.

- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA! –Grito con fuerza, mientras movía las manos tratando de zafarse de nuevo-

Karin volvió la mirada hacía él y vio su rostro lleno de terror. Aquello la hizo sentirse poderosa de nuevo.

- ¡Eso está mejor! -Dijo mientras se relamía los labios- Ahora podremos seguir…

Toshiro supo en ese momento que si no hacía algo… Las cosas empeorarían. Además si Karin continuaba presionándolo usando el cuerpo de Karin, muy pronto aquella fachada de autocontrol se haría pedazos…

- ¿Que es lo que quieres Karin? –Preguntó tratando de que su voz sonara segura-

Karin le miro un tanto perpleja. La pregunta la había pillado fuera de base.

- ¿Qué quiero? –Pregunto sin comprender-

Toshiro dejo escapar un suspiro y le explico a que se refería.

- Si ¿Que es lo que quieres? Los Hollows son espíritus que han perdido sus corazones. Y vagan por el mundo mortal obsesionados con algo que los retiene en ese mundo: Como proteger un ser amado, o un lugar particular o por algún resentimiento después de su muerte. Y solo buscan llenar ese gran vacío en su interior… -Toshiro hizo una breve pausa, mientras la miraba fríamente- ¿Eso es lo que quieres lograr con esto? ¿Llenar ese vacío?

Karin le miro sorprendida mientras las palabras calaban en lo más profundo de su ser… Frunció el ceño y trago saliva. ¡El chico no era tan estúpido como pensaba! Toshiro al ver la extraña reacción de ella siguió hablando.

- ¿Es eso lo que buscas? Llenar ese vacío con estas ¿¨sensaciones¨?

Karin frunció el ceño y lo miro con rabia.

- ¡Tú no sabes de lo que estás hablando! ¡CÁLLATE!

Toshiro se dio cuenta que iba por el camino correcto... Así que siguió presionándola..

- Si lo que buscas es llenar ese vacío y quitarte ese sentimiento de sufrimiento y soledad ¡A la fuerza no lo lograras!

- ¡CÁLLATE! –Grito de nuevo mientras le temblaban las manos- ¡Tú no sabes lo que es la soledad!

Toshiro sintió algo de compasión por aquella alma atormentada… Así dejo de fruncir el ceño y le hablo más tranquilamente.

- Pero así... No llenaras ese vacío, antes fuiste humana y sabes que los sentimientos humanos ¡No pueden ser impuestos a la fuerza... Además, no puedes comparar lo que se siente cuando alguien te besa por voluntad propia y no a la fuerza… Como lo estás haciendo conmigo.

La Karin mala dejo caer los brazos sin fuerza a los lados, mientras que las palabras de Toshiro empezaron a romperla por dentro…

- Tú… tú no sabes la soledad que siento shinigami –Exclamo la Karin mala con hondo pesar, después puso las manos suavemente sobre su corazón- No sabes… Lo que es estar perdido sin rumbo… Deseando poder vivir de nuevo… Para poder experimentar de nuevo sensaciones humanas…

La Karin mala apretó los puños con fuerza sobre el corazón palpitante. Las palabras de Toshiro se clavaban una y otra vez en él como puñales. ¡Era cierto! Se sentía vacío por dentro y esa nueva oleada de sentimientos que generaba ese cuerpo humano… Era algo muy preciado y hermoso. Y aquel espíritu Hollow quería sentir más y más… Karin bajo la mirada con tristeza.

- ¿Y sí… Te propongo un trato? –Dijo casi susurrando-

- ¿Trato? –Pregunto Toshiro con curiosidad- ¿Qué trato?

- Si… Si libero… a tu amiguita… ¿Tú… tú me abrazaras y me besaras? –Preguntó titubeando -

Toshiro abrió los ojos como platos ante la solicitud ¡Lo que le estaba pidiendo era algo impensable para él! ¿Cómo podría besarla?... ¡No podía! Pero… La posibilidad de liberar a Hinamori era muy tentadora... Además... Si accedía ¿Cómo podía fiarse de aquella alma? Su única opción era negociar otra opción…

- ¿Y crees que puedo fiarme de ti? –Preguntó levantando una ceja- ¿Si lo único que has hecho es jugar conmigo?

La Karin mala puso aún una carita más triste... Era como si su poder de manipular al joven capitán hubiera acabado por completo. Alzo de nuevo la cara y le hablo con el corazón.

- ¡Sabes que necesito sentirlo! Si me das lo que busco la liberare ¡Te lo juro!

Toshiro la miro incrédulo. Verla suplicando tan vehementemente le hizo tomar una arriesgada decisión…

- Está bien,.. Pero tendrás que liberarla antes.

La alegría de Karin duro poco… Miro de reojo a Hinamori y vio como ella la estaba matando con la mirada…

- Me encantaría hacerlo... Si con ello aceptas…- Exclamó con pena- Pero… Esa chica me odia y nos interrumpirá. Lo sé

Toshiro maldijo entre dientes. Pero sabía que lo primero que haría Hinamori sería atacarla al verse libre…

- Tendrás que creerme... Además te soltare los brazos y así podrás corresponderme –Dijo suavemente mientras su cuerpo se estremecía solo de pensarlo- Y luego… Te prometo que la soltare. Antes no.

Toshiro trago saliva y giro la cabeza hacia donde estaba Hinamori… Pero la masa que aun recubría la mitad de su rostro impidió que pudiera verla a los ojos… Tendría que arriesgarse…. Además en el caso que Karin no cumpliera su promesa, por lo menos tendría las manos libres.

- Está bien… Te creeré. –Dijo cediendo al trato- Pero tendrás que cumplir después. Recuérdalo…

El rostro de la Karin mala se lleno de una alegría casi infantil y afirmo con la cabeza. Movió la mano e hizo que la masa que sujetaba sus muñecas se disolviera liberándolo. Toshiro se incorporo lentamente mientras se sobaba las muñecas. Y viéndose libre miro de reojo a Hinamori y vio su mirada reprobatoria... Toshiro giro el rostro avergonzado… Si ya de por si todo aquello era vergonzoso… ¡Que Hinamori lo viera lo hacía aun mas difícil!…. Trago saliva y alzo la mirada decidido.

- Recuerda que lo prometiste. –Volvió a recordárselo-

Karin asintió con la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña, que promete portarse bien si le dan caramelos… Sus deseos humanos eran mayores a su deseo de sangre… Toshiro suspiro con fuerza mientras la miraba sin saber cómo empezar… Aquello no paso desapercibido para la Karin mala ¡Esto no iba ser fácil para él!

- ¡Imagina que soy la Karin verdadera! –Exclamo con optimismo tratando de darle ánimos- No pienses en mi verdadero sexo ¡Solo piensa que soy una chica humana!

Toshiro la miro con los ojos abiertos como platos y la mandíbula desencajada.

- ¿A… a q-qué diablos t-te re-refieres con tu-tu verdadero sexo? –Pregunto tartamudeando-

La Karin mala se puso roja como un tomate y dibujo un corazoncito en el pecho de Toshiro.

- ¿No lo sabías? –Preguntó avergonzada- Pensé que se notaba a leguas que no soy chica...

Toshiro se convirtió en piedra, mientras grandes grietas aparecían por la superficie destrozándolo aún más… Una cosa era besar a la Karin mala ¡Y otra muy diferente era besarla sabiendo que era un espíritu Hollow masculino!...

- ¡¿PERO TU ESTAS MAL O QUE TE PASA? –Chillo como un poseso mientras su rostro pasaba por toda la gama de colores-

La Karin mala le puso ojitos de perrito abandonado.

- ¡Eso da igual Shiro-kun! Lo que importa es que este cuerpo es de Karin –dijo mientras se pasaba las manos suavemente por el pecho y la cintura de Karin-

- ¡¿PERO SABES LO QUE ME ESTAS PIDIENDO? –Grito de nuevo mientras las palabras se atropellaban en su boca- ¡QUE YO NO SOY GAY! ¡NO ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES!

La Karin mala empezó a reírse a carcajadas ante la cara de terror de él.

- No pienses en mí como hombre… -Dijo aun entre risas- Ya te lo dije antes ¡Solo piensa que soy la verdadera Karin! Además recuerda que la libertad de tu amiguita depende de esto…

Toshiro maldijo entre dientes su mala suerte… Si ya era duro besarla… ahora le iba a costar más.

- ¿Y no te podías haber ahorrado esa información? –Pregunto Toshiro devastado por lo que ahora sabia-

- No pensé, que te fuera a afectar tanto Shiro-kun –Contestó Karin mientras reprimía la risa- Pero tienes que calmarte y cumplir con tu parte del trato…

Toshiro apretó la mandíbula mientras su gran debate moral hacía estragos en su racionamiento… La Karin mala dejo de sonreír y puso su mano suavemente sobre su mejilla. Aquello hizo que Toshiro se sobresaltara al sentir su mano.

- No pasa nada Hitsugaya-san… -Exclamó Karin casi susurrando, usando la forma en que la Karin verdadera lo llamaba-

Toshiro al escucharla sintió un gran nudo en el estomago… Y una gran oleada de recuerdos de la verdadera Karin se agolpo en su mente…. Curiosamente cuando Karin era pequeña, lo llamaba por su nombre de pila igual como que su hermano… Al principio a él le molesto enormemente que lo hiciera ¡Y mas que pensara que era un chico normal de su misma edad!… Pero muy en el fondo le gustaba. Ella lo trataba como un chico normal…Y no como el capitán adolecente precoz que todos miraban con respeto y temor… Y cuando volvió a verla de nuevo. Ella dejo de llamarlo por su nombre… Era como si toda aquella ¨complicidad¨ que existía entre los dos, hubiera desaparecido con el paso de los años siendo reemplazada por una gran pared invisible… Aunque él secretamente deseaba que ella volviera a llamarlo como antaño…

- Hitsugaya-san… -Volvió a llamarlo por su nombre la Karin mala. Pero esta vez uso la voz real de Karin y no la voz gutural que tenía como Hollow-

Aquello hizo que él la mirara con tristeza... La dulce voz de Karin se clavo como una daga en su corazón…. Mientras los recuerdos divertidos en el refugio de Karin desbordaban su mente. Y sin poderlo evitar una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro… Haciendo que la Karin mala le mirara también con pena.

- Me gustaría poder ser verdaderamente ella... –Dijo suavemente-

Toshiro sintió un gran nudo en el estomago y alzo lentamente las manos hacia la cintura de Karin. Y se detuvo antes de tocarla, mientras sus manos temblaban como un flan... Karin sonrió dulcemente y puso con suavidad sus manos sobre las suyas y le ayudo a ponerlas sobre su cintura. Aquello hizo que Toshiro abriera los ojos sorprendido al sentir la suavidad y calidez de la piel de Karin bajo sus manos… Trago saliva sin saber cómo seguir adelante…

- Abrásame Hitsugaya-san –Exclamo Karin casi susurrando-

Toshiro al escuchar de nuevo la suave voz de Karin, cerró los ojos y se centro solo en pensar que era ella la verdadera Karin. Y se dejo llevar por todos los sentimientos que había acumulado por sus besos. Paso sus brazos alrededor de su entallada cintura y instintivamente la atrajo con suavidad hacia él.

- Mírame Toshiro… –Le susurro al oído-

El abrió los ojos y la miro. Fue cuando vio el hermoso rostro de Karin cerca del suyo. Y aunque tuviera la gran cruz y los extraños ojos rojos ¡Era Karin!... Sintió su respiración agitada y la manera como ella lo miraba. Volvió tragar saliva y la atrajo un poco más, haciendo que apoyara por completo su pecho contra el suyo. Y si sentir la suave piel de ella con sus manos lo hizo temblar. Sentirla contra su pecho genero peores sensaciones en él. Cerro con fuerza los ojos mientras trataba de centrase ¡Solo tenía que darle un beso! Eso era todo. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y se sorprendió al ver como ella había acercado su rostro al suyo... Toshiro la miro directamente a los ojos. Suspiro con fuerza, cerró los ojos y la beso tiernamente en los labios.

* * *

Karin estaba acurrada dentro de aquel horrible mundo Hollow. Parecía un gatito abandonado tirado en una caja hecho un ovillo. Después de la traición de Toshiro, la pobre Karin se había dejado dominar por la pena y la desesperanza. Y ya no le quedaban mas lagrimas para seguir llorando. Nunca se había sentido tan mal en toda su vida. Y no podía parar de recordar una y otra vez la mirada fría y acusatoria de él.

Y mientras Karin estaba en su letargo emocional, Los Hollows de su interior se movían frenéticamente como si algo extraño estuviera pasando. Al principio solo murmuraban entre ellos… Pero ahora se gritaban con fuerza los unos a los otros. Aquello saco un poco de su letargo a Karin, que aguzo el oído para escucharlos.

_- ¡Tenemos que detenerlo! ¡Esto no puede seguir así!_

_- ¡El nos está traicionando! TRAIDORRR ¡DEBE MORIR! _

_- ¡Sii!i ¡Nos está engañando! ¡Nos dijo que seriamos libres si todos lo apoyábamos!_

_- El se está dejando tentar, por los sentimientos extraños de este cuerpo…_

_- ¡Debemos acabar con él!_

Pero de golpe la pelea de los Hollows se termino de cuajo. Cuando un gran temblor azoto violentamente aquel mundo. Los espíritus Hollows gritaron aterrados y empezaron a dar tumbos tratando de huir. Pero por más que corrían en todas direcciones ¡No podían huir! Karin comprendió que ellos estaban igual de atrapados que ella ¡Que aquel mundo no era solo una cárcel para ella sino también para aquellos espíritus!

Karin trato de incorporarse pero se cayó de nuevo por las fuertes sacudidas. Parecía que aquel horrible mundo se estuviera rompiendo por la mitad. Pronto grandes grietas aparecieron por todas partes y aquel mundo empezó a destruirse. El suelo bajo los pies de Karin se hizo pedazos y ella cayo sin control por un gran abismo que parecía un túnel de espirales de color negro y rojo. Karin grito aterrada mientras caía en picado sin parar. Pero no había nada de donde sujetarse y no podía volar. Así que en un acto de valentía, consiguió darse media vuelta y fue cuando vio al fondo del abismo una gran luz blanca… Y Karin iba cayendo velozmente contra ella. Aquella luz empezó a brillar con mayor intensidad. Cegándola con su brillante luz. Karin alzo la mano y se tapo los ojos. Hasta que llego a la brillante luz y allí recibió una brutal sacudida…

* * *

La Karin mala arqueo el cuerpo al sentir el suave beso de Toshiro. Y dejándose llevar por el momento puso sus brazos con suavidad alrededor de su cuello… Aquel sentimiento era tan intenso que La Karin mala sintiera como se rompía por dentro. Y su cuerpo entero vibro al límite hasta que un gran espasmo la hizo gemir entre los labios de Toshiro. Y después de aquel espasmo la gran cruz que tenía en su rostro empezó a desaparecer lentamente… Pronto el color de su rostro volvió a su color natural… Y aún en medio del beso ¡La verdadera Karin volvió a tomar control de su cuerpo!

Karin abrió los ojos lentamente un tanto mareada por la fuerte sacudida de la luz… Pero cuando vio la cara de Toshiro frente a la suya hizo que pusiera los ojos como platos…. Y lo siguiente que sintió ¡Fueron los labios de Toshiro besándola suavemente! Karin se quedo petrificada ante lo brutal de la situación. Ella nunca antes había besado a alguien y sentir aquel suave beso de él tan intensamente la lanzó a los mismísimos infiernos… Y lo único que pudo hacer fue mover sus labios tratando de hablar.

- ¿H-h-h-hit..su..ga-ga..ya-san? –Dijo temblando entre sus labios-

Pero Él estaba tan entregado en besarla que no le respondió. Karin no iba a quedarse quieta viendo como él se sobrepasaba con ella. Así que lo aparto con una ¨delicada¨ cachetada.

- ¡Q-QUIERES … DE-DEJAR DE… BE-BESARME PERVERTIDO! –Grito tartamudeando, hecha una furia y con el rostro más rojo que el vestido de papa Noel.-

Toshiro se llevo la mano a la mejilla y se sobo, mientras la miraba perplejo. Abrió la boca sorprendido al ver la cara normal de Karin ¡Parecía la misma que antes!. La miro con tristeza… Odiaba la forma en que aquella alma Hollow le atormentaba de nuevo, haciéndole creer que era la verdadera Karin. Recordó brevemente sus palabras antes ¨_Imagina que soy la Karin verdadera_¨… Tal vez era otra estratagema de la Karin mala para no cumplir su parte del trato. Así que sin pensárselo dos veces subió la mano por la espalda de Karin hasta llegar hasta donde terminaba su cuello y la atrajo con fuerza hacía él besándola aún con más intensidad,

Aquello hizo que Karin empezara a jadear ante la intensidad del beso ¡Ahora ya no estaba en el infierno! ¡Estaba en el mismísimo fuego quemándose viva! Y entre mas jadeaba entre sus labios, mas alarmas se encendían en su cabeza. Finalmente llego a sus límites y le dio un fuerte empujón a Toshiro alejándolo de ella para después darle otra fuerte bofetada.

- ¡¿QUIERES DEJAR DE BESARME! ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE DIABLOS HACES! –Pregunto gritando mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca tapándosela-

Toshiro alzo la mano y se sobo de nuevo la cara mientras la miraba serio. Los cambios de humor de ella lo estaban enloqueciendo.

- ¡Ya he cumplido con mi parte del trato! -Dijo molesto por las cachetadas- ¡Ahora cumple con tu parte del trato como acordamos!

Karin lo miro con la mirada desorbitada… ¡Toshiro se había vuelto loco!

- ¿¡Qué parte del trato!–Preguntó molesta y aturdida por todo lo sucedido- ¿¡Y Por qué… P-p-or qué m-me estabas be-besando!

Toshiro la miro serio ¡Ya empezaba a hartarse de este juego! Pero entonces se fijo bien en la cara de Karin: No tenía la cruz, ni los ojos rojos, ni la piel blanquecina… ¡Ni siquiera tenía los dientes afilados! Después bajo la mirada hacia el pecho de Karin para ver si el color de su piel era el mismo. Y cuando Karin vio donde miraba, bajo la mirada y se quedo de piedra cuando vio que solo tenía puesto un sujetador negro… Fue entonces cuando paso del rojo al morado de la vergüenza.

- ¡KYYAAAAAAAAAA! –Dio un fuerte grito y volvió darte otra cachetada a Toshiro, después se cubrió el pecho como pudo con sus manos-

Toshiro se llevo de nuevo la mano a la mejilla.

- ¿¡QUIERES DEJAR DE PEGARME! –Se quejo gritando molesto-

- ¡ENTONCES NO ME MIRES ASÍ! ¡PERVERTIDO!

Toshiro frunció el ceño. ¡Lo que le faltaba! ¡Que ella ahora lo llamara pervertido!

- ¡PERVERTIDA TU! ¡QUE CASI ME VIOLAS! –Le respondió gritando-

Karin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se le desencajo la mandíbula.

- ¿¡YOOOO! ¿¡PERO QUÉ DIABLOS ME ESTAS DICIENDO! –Preguntó indignada- ¡Antes me atacas! ¡Y ahora me despierto! ¡Y me está…. Me e-e-essta-bas be-besando! –termino la frase tartamudeando-

Karin apretó los brazos con fuerza contra su pecho y cuando pudo siguió hablando.

- ¡A-a-además! ¡Me has qui-qui-tado la ropa! –Dijo morada de la vergüenza- ¿¡Que-que quieres que haga… des-después de esto!

Toshiro la miro atónito. A la Karin mala seguramente no le costaría nada decir esas cosas… Fue cuando empezó a atar cabos…

- Karin… ¿Eres tú? –Se aventuro a preguntar-

Karin maldijo entre dientes mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños… Si no tuviera que taparse el pecho con sus manos seguramente lo estaría matando a golpes…

- ¡MALDITA SEA! –Se quejo desesperada- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? ¿Quién mas voy a ser? ¿Es que te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo Hitsugaya-san?

Toshiro se le ilumino el rostro de alegría al escucharla ¡Sin duda era la verdadera Karin! y sin pensar en sus acciones. Toshiro alzo los brazos y la abrazo con fuerza atrayéndolo hacía el. Aquello hizo que Karin se pusiera verde al sentirlo tan cerca de nuevo. Trato de apartarlo con sus manos pero no pudo. Su abrazo era muy fuerte…

- ¿Hit-hit-sugaya-san? –Preguntó asustada por su actitud-

Pero el no respondió, solo la abrazaba con fuerza y en silencio. Karin se quedo petrificada… Pero se dio cuenta que ese abrazo no tenía el significado que ella pensaba… Era como si estuviera feliz de verla de nuevo… Y ella pudo sentir como sus sentimientos se transmitían a través de su abrazo… Así que dejo de tratar de apartarlo y sin poderlo evitar se dejo llevar por su sentimientos y le devolvió el abrazo poniendo sus temblorosos brazos a su alrededor. Los dos chicos se quedaron abrazados en silencio un rato que pareció una eternidad...

- ¿Estás bien Hitsugaya-san? –Preguntó preocupada al cabo de un rato-

Pero Toshiro en lugar de responderle, solo la abrazo con más fuerza contra él… Era como si con ello impidiera que ella pudiera volver a desaparecer ante sus ojos. Karin empezó a sentirse aun peor viendo su angustia.

- Por favor reacciona… -Susurro suavemente- Me estas preocupando… Hitsugaya-san…

Las suaves palabras de Karin hicieron que él reaccionara… Trago saliva y bajo los brazos mientras la dejaba libre y se aparto un poco de ella mientras mantenía la cabeza baja.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado Hitsugaya-san? –Pregunto preocupada Karin viendo la inmensa pena de él-

Pero antes que él pudiera contestarle un gran grito los interrumpió.

- ¡TOSHIRO! –Chillo con fuerza Hinamori-

Ante el grito, los dos giraron el rostro y vieron como la masa que tenía sujeta a Hinamori se estaba derritiendo. Karin se levanto de encima de Toshiro y corrió preocupada hacía Momo para ayudarla.

- ¡Hinamori! –Exclamó preocupada-

Pero cuando llego a Hinamori, lo único que obtuvo en forma de respuesta fue una sonora bofetada. Que dejo a Karin atónita mientras se llevaba la mano su mejilla.

- ¡¿PORQUE LE HICISTE TODO ESO A TOSHIRO? –Grito Hinamori hecha un mar de lagrimas- ¡ERES MALA!

Hinamori temblaba de la rabia, mientras miraba a Karin de mala manera… Pero para sorpresa de las dos. Toshiro se acerco y reprendió a Momo.

- ¡No le pegues! –Exclamo molesto- ¿¡Por qué lo haces Hinamori!

Momo lo miro atónita con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados… No podía creerse que él estuviera tan tranquilo ¡Si tenía que estar molesto por como lo había acosado!… Pero parecía que Shiro-kun no le molestaba…. Aquello genero un gran nudo en el estomago de Hinamori … Que volvió a mirar con rabia a Karin.

- ¡Pero si te ha hecho daño! –Protesto Hinamori aún sin creerse que Toshiro no le dijera nada-

- ¡PARA YA HINAMORI! –Grito él mientras volvía a reprenderla- ¡Este no es el momento, ni el lugar para estos berrinches!... Después aclararemos todo ¡Así que cálmate!

Karin los miro extrañada… Parecía como si algo muy grave hubiera pasado… Algo que ella le había hecho a Toshiro.

- No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando –Dijo molesta Karin, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza- Si esto no acaba pronto ¡Voy a volverme loca!

Hinamori dejo escapar un gran suspiro dándose por vencida... Pero aún así miraba de manera extraña a Karin… Aquello hizo que ella se sintiera incomoda por como la miraba… Así que miro hacia otro lado y fue entonces cuando vio a Yuma.

- ¿¡Yuma también está aquí¡? –Preguntó atónita al verla tirada en el suelo rodeada de lo que quedaba de la masa negra-

La pobre Yuma estaba inconsciente: Entre la paliza de Karin y la rabia de ver como acosaban a su ¨Shiro-kun¨. Hizo que la pobre perdiera la consciencia. .. Karin se apresuro a ver sus signos vitales para comprobar que estuviera viva. Pronto comprobó que solo estaba inconsciente… Hizo un rápido chequeo de su estado. Para ella primaba la salud de Yuma sobre sus problemas con ella.

- Tiene la nariz rota y varias heridas. Pero no es nada grave ¡Si solo tuviera mi botiquín conmigo! -Karin se levanto del suelo y los miro preocupada- ¿Pero quién le ha pegado de esa manera?

Toshiro miro de reojo a Hinamori y le negó con la cabeza, advirtiéndole que no dijera nada… Hinamori bajo la mirada mientras movía nerviosamente un pie.

- Nos atacaron unos Hollows –Dijo Toshiro serio mientras le mentía-

Karin lo miro atónita… ¿Cómo podían unos simples Hollows dominar a dos Shinigamis? Entre ellos a un poderoso capitán…

- ¿¡Pero qué clase de Hollow puede haceros algo como esto! –Preguntó atónita-

Toshiro frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

- Eso ahora mismo da igual Karin –Dijo de manera tajante- Tenemos que salir pronto de aquí.

- ¿Pero dónde estamos? –Preguntó aun perdida Karin mientras la miraba la bóveda-

- ¡¿Quieres dejar de preguntar tonterías? –Se quejo Toshiro molesto… Ahora mismo no podría soportar ver la cara triste de Karin al saber la verdad…- ¡Después te lo contaremos! Lo único que tienes que saber es: Que estamos en hueco mundo, el hogar de los Hollows y que tenemos que buscar a Orihime.

- ¿¡Orihime? –Exclamó preocupada Karin- Pero…

Karin se quedo callada cuando vio como el alzaba la mano deteniéndola mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- ¡Ahora no Karin! Tenemos que huir -Toshiro bajo la mano y miro a Hinamori- Hinamori encárgate de llevar a Yuma al otro mundo para que Urahara la cure.

Hinamori se le desencajo la mandíbula al escucharlo.

- ¡NO! –Chillo con rabia negándose- ¡No te voy a dejar a solas con ella!

Toshiro frunció el ceño… Sabía de antemano que Hinamori no aceptaría hacerlo tan fácilmente… Pero no tenían otra elección.

- ¡Para ya Hinamori! ¡Que ya no soy un niño! –Dijo con voz aguda y autoritaria- ¡Sabes que necesitamos a Karin para rescatar a Inoue! Y Yuma ahora es una carga para nosotros ¡Además necesita asistencia médica!…. Y tú eres la única que puede encargarse de ella….

Hinamori le miro suplicante… Pero supo que tenía razón. Apretó los puños y asintió con la cabeza de mala gana.

- Hare lo que me pides Shiro-kun... –Dijo con tristeza- Pero después volveré para ayudarte….

Toshiro asintió con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento. Hinamori se acerco a Yuma la alzo del suelo y se la puso en la espalda. Antes de marcharse se detuvo frente a Karin.

- ¡No te atrevas a hacer nada mas a Shiro-kun! ¡O te las veras conmigo! –Dijo de manera amenazante y antes que Toshiro pudiera decirle algo más se fue volando-

Karin se quedo perpleja ante la amenaza y miro extrañada a Toshiro. Pero él tenía cara de pocos amigos por la actitud de Hinamori… Así que opto por hablarle.

- ¿Y nosotros a dónde iremos Hitsugaya-san?

Toshiro no le contesto, solo se acerco a ella y paso un brazo por su cintura, después hizo que ella le pasara un brazo por encima de los hombros para que se apoyara en él.

- ¡Ehhh! –Se quejo molesta-

- ¿En serio pensabas que te iba a dejar volando sin ayuda? –Preguntó serio- Karin se que aún estás débil después de todo lo ocurrido…

Karin cerro la boca… El tenía razón, sentía como le flaqueaban las fuerzas. Así que por esta vez prefirió quedarse en silencio mientras asentía con la cabeza…

* * *

*** Modificaciones Eliminadas **

Hacía mucho tiempo que quería poner algo parecido en algún capitulo. Siempre quito cosas de mis capítulos. Y pienso que a algunos de mis lectores les gustaría leer mis locuras jejeje…. Si no lo quieres leer da igual, esto no afecta para nada a la historia.

En este capítulo Yuma lo pasaba mucho peor de lo que finalmente fue... Elimine lo escrito por parecerme extremadamente cruel.

Cuando la Karin mala empotra a Yuma contra la pared y le pone algo sobre la boca para que no hable... En un principio no era así... En ese momento cuando lo escribí en un acto de maldad extrema le arrancaba la lengua para que nunca más volviera a hablar... Lo que paso con esta idea era que: 1º era muy fuerte y 2º Yuma hubiera muerto desangrada xD.

La otra modificación fue que la paliza de Yuma era mucho más extrema... Muuucho más… Solo os digo que al final del capítulo. Yuma miraba con los ojos desorbitados a la pareja de Karin y Toshiro… Con la cabeza puesta sobre una piedra y el resto de su cuerpo en otro lado… La verdad me pareció demasiado fuerte. Además Karin no hubiera podido vivir sabiendo lo que le había hecho a Yuma...

* * *

…. Bueno… ¿Que puedo decir después de este capítulo?… La verdad tuve un graaaaaaan debate moral… Era como tener a un angelito bueno a un lado y un diablito al otro… ¡Y el diablito ha ganado! jejejeje. Fuera de bromas. Es cierto que tuve un gran debate al ponerlo… Me ha costado una barbaridad decidirme y llevo desde el 26 de diciembre trabajando diariamente con este capítulo editándolo una y otra vez… Vamos ¡Ni que fuera un parto! Jajajaja. La verdad, en este capítulo no quería autocensurarme tanto como lo hago normalmente. Ya que siempre me preocupo de mis lectores más jóvenes. Pero quería dejarlo tal y como lo había pensando y escrito originalmente. También he de decir que es lo más fuerte que he publicado hasta la fecha. Escritos tengo varios fanfics lemon total, pero no me animo a publicarlos u_uUU… Sé que no debería ser tan pudorosa Perooo…

También estoy alegre porque hemos ¡Llegado al capítulo 30! Y menudo capítulo XD... Nunca pensé que este fanfic llegaría tan lejos y que se tornara tan entretenido de escribir. Gracias a todos mis lectores por seguirme leyendo tan vehemente y ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Sobre el capítulo: Pobre Toshiro, quería hacerlo sufrir un poco jejeje. También me parece que el resultado final ha quedado muy subido de tono pero sin llegar al Lemon total… ¨creo¨ XD u_u A mi me gusto por qué quedo muy sexy y salvaje jejejeje… También quería que Momo sufriera viéndolo u_u ¡Lo sé! Soy mala jejeje… Hmmm Sobre Rukia… Sé que encontrársela así puede sonar precipitado. Pero he de decir que lo que ha pasado lo tengo escrito pero he optado por postergarlo para ponerlo en próximos capítulos…. En fin… Espero no haber ofendido a alguno de mis lectores con este capítulo…

Pamex… No sé si después de lo intenso de este capítulo aun te gusta la Karin mala jajaja. Aunque a mí personalmente ese tipo de chica me fascina jejeje. Agg yo también quisiera estar en las garras de Caym u_u Jo que envidia XD, Hmm sobre lo que dices de Urahara siento decirte que no me refería a el u_u lo siento. Lo que tenía previsto con el ya ha salido. Pero eso no quiere decir que pueda usarlo más adelante Hmmm a ver que me puedo inventar jejeje. El personaje de Urahara me encanta y tengo alguna idea para algún fanfic. Aunque de momento no creo que lo llegue a escribir jejeje. Muchas gracias por tu review :D y por colaborar con mi fanfic :D.

Mariposa Infernal… Pse no sé porque me imagino que te habrás pasado así todo el capitulo O_O XD, Me alegra que te haya gustado la escena de tragedia. Cuando la escribí pensé que estaba quedando extremadamente pesada pero me alegra leer que no fue así. Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo y creer que mi fanfic es genial :D.

Sweet Ottaki. ¡Qué bien! Y yo que pensaba que me dirías que vaya chorrada de capitulo y así jajajaja. Lo que no se ahora es como reaccionaras a todo lo sucedido… lalalalala mejor me calló… Sobre tu review pse… ahora el que se quedo ¨destruido¨ fue Toshiro jejeje. Que mala que soy XD. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por seguirme leyendo aunque escriba las locuras que escriba jajaja.

Dokusho. Feliz Navidad para ti también… Aunque ya haya pasado XD. Bueno sobre las criticas de Momo te habrás quedado feliz del sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar al ver a su ¨Shiro-kun¨ siendo acosado por Karin jajaja. Aggg que mala soy XD Y sobre lo precavido que fue con la Karin verdadera… Pse después de verla matando a una de sus amigas… No podíamos esperar menos u_u. Sobre Seelee y Inoue pues ahora si ha quedado más raro aun. Pronto sabremos más cosas no te puedo decir más. Jejeje sobre lo que le espera a Ran-chan… Siento ser mala pero no lo escribiré… Ya suficiente Lemon he acabado de poner… Tal vez pueda hacer un fanfic alternativo sobre lo que le pasa… Puesto que lo que tengo en mente es demasiado demasiado Lemon. XD. ¡Gracias por tu review!

Abichu. Asi como me escribiste desde la manera más sincera. Yo también te seré sincera tu review me ha emocionado mucho. Ese día tenía un día de perros y vi tu review y me alegro el día. Tanto así fue que me puse a escribir por horas mientras repetía mentalmente tu review. No sé cuantas veces lo abre repetido. Esto es lo que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo sin importar que mi marido me diga que pierdo el tiempo haciendo esto porque no me genera ningún beneficio económico. Me da igual pienso seguir adelante escribiendo mi fanfic sabiendo que puedo llegar a emocionar a alguien con él. Mil gracias desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Ahora sobre tu review. En parte me dio pesar que lloraras pero saber que alguien se puede llegar a vivir tan apasionadamente mi fanfic me llena de orgullo. Sobre Adele ¡Me encanta! Aunque ahora estoy en una época que de tanto escuchar su música empiezo a aborrecer alguna de sus canciones jejeje. Pero te diré que he leído mi capitulo con el disco que me has dicho y se me han puesto los pelos de punta jejeje. He visto tu profile y veo que tenemos gustos de música muy muy parecidos. Yo cuando escribo suelo poner algún disco en especial varias veces… En el caso de este capítulo en la parte de Karin fu el Make me wanna die de The pretty Reckless y You´ll follow me down de Skun Anansie y Demons de Fenech Soler *-*. Sobre lo de que tu review sea largo! Mejor para mí! XD como si me quieres dejar una carta entera así me emociono mas. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Es un placer emocionarte xD

Myskymyhear. ¡Jo! Lo sabía que se había cortado T_T. Me ha encantado el cumplido de saber llevar el drama :D, me hace feliz saber que no fue extremadamente pasteloso :S. Y sobre la personalidad de Karin. Cuido mucho que sea algo parecido al original, aunque muchas veces creo que no lo consiguió. Pero bueno la historia tiene que seguir avanzando :D ¡Gracias por tu review y por leerme :D!


	31. Situaciones comprometidas

31. Situaciones comprometidas.

El cuerpo inerte de Rukia colgaba del techo, ella estaba inconsciente desde el brutal golpe de Venustas. Y empezó a despertar cuando alguien la sacudió con fuerza. Rukia abrió lentamente los ojos y vio borrosamente el rostro de un hombre que parecía ser Seelee.

- ¿S-Seelee? –Preguntó débilmente, mientras parpadeaba varias veces tratando de ver mejor- ¿Eres tú?

Pero aún estaba muy débil como para mantener la cabeza en alto, así que empezó a cabecear sin poderlo evitar, mientras trataba de ver mejor al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

- ¿S-s-Seelee?

Pero no le respondió solo flotaba frente a ella en silencio. Rukia entre las borrosas miradas pudo reconocer algunos de los rasgos de Seelee ¡Al parecer él había logrado liberarse! Aquello la alivio pensando que pronto seria libre…

- Despierta Shinigami. –Fue lo único que obtuvo como fría respuesta-

¡Era la voz de Seelee! Rukia trato de alzar de nuevo la cabeza para verlo mejor pero le costaba hacerlo. Así que él la agarro de la barbilla y le levanto el rostro con fuerza. Fue entonces cuando las esperanzas de Rukia se hicieron pedazos al verlo mejor. Grandes marcas negras recorrían sus mejillas y su rostro estaba tan blanco como el papel.

- ¿Q-que significa esto? Seelee… -Preguntó Rukia aturdida mientras buscaba la respuesta en sus fríos ojos-

- Seelee ha muerto –Dijo Ulquiorra sin denotar ningún tipo de sentimiento en su mirada-

Rukia abrió los ojos de par en par ante su respuesta. Tontamente pensó que todo se debía tratar de un error. Pero al ver mejor su rostro frío e inexpresivo ¡Supo que era verdad! Ojeo rápidamente sus ropas y vio que iba vestido de Espada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –Pregunto Rukia con firmeza mientras volvía la mirada a Seelee-

- ¿Pasado? –Preguntó con incredulidad- No ha pasado nada Shinigami. Solo estás viendo mi verdadera personalidad.

Rukia trago saliva ante la connotación de sus palabras.

- No… No lo entiendo…

- Veo que sigues siendo igual de ignorante que antes. – Exclamo Ulquiorra con desdén, después soltó la barbilla de Rukia y ella dejo caer la cabeza como si fuera de plomo- ¿En serio tengo que explicarte a que me refiero?

Rukia levanto con esfuerzo la cabeza y le miro directamente a los ojos esperando su respuesta.

- ¿En serio creías que había cambiado? –Pregunto con cierto tono de ironía- Siempre he sido el mismo desde el principio. Solo os he utilizado para volver a las noches y ahora que lo he logrado, vosotros solo sois simples hormigas que se cruzan en mi camino.

Después acerco su rostro a Rukia a modo de amenaza.

- ¿Y sabes que hago con los insectos como vosotros?

Rukia aún en su debilidad mantuvo el tipo y lo miro seria sin responder.

- Los insectos como tú... Los borro de mi camino de un simple pisotón.

Después de aquella amenaza Seelee alzo ligeramente la mano e hizo que la masa que la sujetaba aumentara la intensidad del drenado de energía. Aquello hizo que Rukia dejara caer el cuerpo como si fuera de piedra.

- Y-yo pensé… q-que eras… diferente… -Exclamo débilmente mientras respiraba con dificultad-

- Pensaste mal Shinigami. Me subestimaste al pensar que yo era como vosotros… Y ahora pagaras caro tu error…

Rukia negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de hablar para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

- Tú… Tú no… no eres… así.

Pero Ulquiorra ni se inmuto por sus palabras. Solo dibujo lo que parecía ser un rictus de asco en sus labios.

- No quiero deberte nada Shinigami –Dijo con dureza- Así que como ¨agradecimiento¨ al apoyo que me diste antes para que los demás creyeran en mi inocencia, te ¨ayudare¨ a acabar rápidamente con tu sufrimiento…

Rukia empezó a jadear le faltaba el aire y todo a su alrededor empezaba a dar vueltas.

- No… Karin… I-Ichigo… Me… ¡Me necesitan!… -Fueron sus últimas palabras-

Ulquiorra puso su dedo índice sobre la cabeza de Rukia y acumulo poder en su mano haciéndola brillar con intensidad. Y después como si su mano fuera una pistola le envió a Rukia una potente descarga de energía a través de su dedo índice. Una gran onda de energía verde atravesó su cuerpo haciéndola arquearse del dolor. Y después del gran estertor dejo de respirar al instante. En ese momento la masa negra libero su cuerpo inerte y cayó al suelo como si fuera de piedra. Ulquiorra descendió lentamente al suelo y con su pie movió el cuerpo de Rukia poniéndola boca arriba, la chica tenía los ojos abiertos y vidriosos, el color de su piel era blanco como el de un cadáver.

- Puedes decirle a Venustas que la shinigami ha muerto. –Dijo Ulquiorra en voz alta, mientras miraba sin ningún tipo de sentimiento el cuerpo inerte de Rukia-

En esos momentos de las sombras salió Sue y le hizo una reverencia, La arrancar había presenciado todo lo ocurrido.

- ¡Se lo diré! –Sue se incorporo de la reverencia y miro a Ulquiorra, verlo de nuevo como en los viejos tiempos la llenaba de júbilo- Uhmm… Ulquiorra-sama… Me…Me alegro que haya vuelto con nosotros... Hueco mundo no ha sido el mismo desde que vos no estás...

Ulquiorra la miro con el rabillo del ojo de manera despectiva y sin contestarle. Sue sabía que el espada tenía un temperamento de hielo y que no permitía que nadie le hablara tan formalmente. Así que para evitarse problemas le hizo otra reverencia y se marcho rápidamente dejándolo a solas con el cadáver de la shinigami, antes que el decidiera castigarla por su atrevimiento.

* * *

Ichigo e Ishida llevaban un buen rato volando por Nosiaco sin encontrar ningún rastro de Orihime o de Karin. Con lo único que se habían topado era un pequeño grupo de Hollows que al sentir su poder huyeron velozmente.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto es una pérdida de tiempo! –Se quejo Ichigo molesto- A este paso nunca las encontraremos.

- Como siempre: Haces gala de tu buen ¨temperamento¨ y ¨paciencia¨… -Exclamo Ishida ya harto de escuchar como el peli naranja se quejaba una y otra vez…- Pero todo es mi culpa por aceptar venir contigo... Debería haberme ido con Rukia.

Ichigo se detuvo en el acto y se giro hacia Ishida hecho una furia, lo agarro de la solapa de su chaqueta y lo atrajo con fuerza hacía él.

- ¡PUES TE JODES Y TE AGUANTAS! –Le grito con rabia. Si Ishida hubiera dicho otra persona… Tal vez él no se lo hubiera tomado tan a pecho. Pero solo imaginarse a Rukia a solas con otro chico, generaba en el peli naranja sentimientos encontrados-

Ishida dejo escapar un gran suspiro y se acomodo las gafas.

- ¡Te comportas como un crio Ichigo! –Exclamo molesto mientras lo miraba serio-

Ishida iba a seguir riñéndole, pero se quedo callado cuando vio algo que llamo poderosamente su atención: De una cueva cercana salieron volando lo que parecían ser dos humanos. Ishida agudizo la mirada y creyó reconocer a aquellas personas.

- Esos dos de allí ¿No son tu hermana y el capitán Hitsugaya? –Preguntó mientras fruncía más el ceño tratando de verlos mejor-

Ichigo lo soltó en el acto y miro hacía donde Ishida miraba. Y si efectivamente parecían ser ellos.

- ¡Vaya! -Exclamo Ishida sorprendido- Parece que les pasó algo porque van casi sin ropa.

En ese momento un gran viento movió los cabellos de Ishida con violencia… Ichigo acababa de irse volando como una tromba hacia la ¨feliz¨ pareja… Y en menos de un segundo Toshiro quedo ¨sentado¨ en el suelo después del ¨suave¨ empujón que le había dado Ichigo cuando el arranco a Karin de sus brazos.

- ¿¡Pero qué….! –Preguntó Toshiro atónito por la reacción de Ichigo. Pero se quedo callado en el acto cuando vio la cara de demonio que Ichigo que le estaba dedicando-

Mientras tanto la pobre Karin estaba siendo abrazada por su hermano, con una fuerza paternal que la estaba dejando morada sin poder respirar.

- ¡SE PUEDE SABER! ¿¡QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI HERMANA PARA QUE VAYA DESNUDA! –Grito desaforadamente Ichigo mientras estrujaba con más fuerza a su hermana entre sus brazos-

Pero antes que Toshiro pudiera decirle algo, Ichigo salió despedido contra una pared estampándose como una cucaracha.

- ¡NI-CHAN BAKA! –Grito Karin con rabia, mientras su rostro pasaba por una amplia gama de colores por la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar delante de Toshiro- ¿¡Y PORQUE EMPUJAS ASI A HITSUGAYA-SAN!

Ichigo se despego de la piedra y cayó al suelo como si fuera una hoja de papel flotando en el aire. Pero contra todo pronóstico, se recompuso en un segundo levantándose de un solo golpe. Como se notaba que Ichigo era digno hijo de su padre… Ignoro a su hermana y camino con paso firme hasta Toshiro, cuando estuvo frente a él lo levanto del suelo jalándolo de un brazo.

- ¡SEGURO QUE LE HAS HECHO ALGO PARA QUE MI HERMANA ESTE ASI! –Chillo Ichigo de nuevo mientras apretaba con fuerza su brazo y lo hacía pedacitos con la mirada- ¡DIME LA VERDAD!

Karin apretó con fuerza los puños y usando sus ¨buenas¨ tácticas de hermana recatada, hizo que su hermano volviera a alejarse ¨delicadamente¨ de Toshiro… El pobre Ichigo volvió a darle una breve visita a la misma piedra contra la que se había estampado antes.

- ¡TE HE DICHO QUE LO DEJES EN PAZ! ¡NICHAN BAKA!

Karin temblaba de arriba abajo ¡Era lo último que le faltaba! ¡Que ahora su hermano la dejara como un zapato a ojos de Toshiro!

- Tranquila Karin… –Intervino Toshiro tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto, mientras que contaba mentalmente hasta diez para no perder los nervios y discutir con Ichigo- Estoy bien… No ha pasado nada.

Karin se giro hacía Toshiro y vio su rostro avergonzado… Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula mientras seguía matando imaginariamente a su hermano.

- ¿Seguro que estas bien Hitsugaya-san? –Preguntó preocupada mientras se acercaba caminando hacía él-

Toshiro sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza. Mientras frente a ellos Ichigo se levantaba del suelo y volvía a mirarlo con ojos asesinos al verlos juntos de nuevo. Pero esta vez antes que la sangre llegara al rio, Ishida intervino parándose frente a Karin y dándole la espalda a Ichigo.

- ¿Eres tú, Karin? –Preguntó mientras miraba fijamente a la chica-

Karin lo miro atónita y después miro de reojo a Toshiro. Era tal como él se lo había contado antes… Dejo escapar un gran suspiro y le contesto.

- Sí. Soy yo.

Ishida se acomodo las gafas, se dio media vuelta y miro a Ichigo que estaba como un lobo a punto de caer sobre su presa.

- ¡PARA YA ICHIGO! –Le reprendió molesto- ¡Tanto quejarte de tu padre y eres igual que él! ¡Deja de hacerte el tonto y céntrate! ¡Tú hermana está bien! Ahora tenemos que buscar a Inoue.

- ¡YO NO SOY COMO MI PADRE! –Respondió Ichigo chillando cómo un energúmeno mientras alzaba el puño amenazante-

Ishida dejo escapar un largo suspiro, mientras volvía a maldecir entre dientes su mala decisión de haberse ido con Ichigo.

- Él tiene razón Kurosaki–Asintió Toshiro- Tu hermana está bien. Ahora tenemos que encontrar a Orihime.

Ichigo abrió la boca para seguir peleando pero la cerró al momento… Y fue como su lado racional lo poseyera al momento. Frunció el ceño y hablo con voz aguda mientras se centraba.

- Tenéis razón –Alzo la mirada hacia el norte- Hemos revisado toda esta zona y no hemos encontrado nada. Además no tenemos ninguna noticia de los demás.

Toshiro frunció el ceño. Aquello no eran buenas noticias…

- Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos separamos… -Exclamo Toshiro pensativo- Lo mejor es que busquemos a los demás… Tal vez ellos hayan tenido más suerte que nosotros.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza. Después miro a Karin y vio sus rasgadas ropas, sin dudarlo un segundo se quito la parte superior de su kimono y se lo puso sobre los hombros cubriéndola.

- Me alegra que estés bien Karin… –Exclamó aliviado- Y sé que no tenemos tiempo… Pero, por favor cuéntame que paso.

Karin lo miro seria. Ella aun no tenía muy claro lo que había pasado… Miro de reojo a Toshiro y recordó brevemente la conversación que había tenido con él minutos atrás.

*-*- FLASH BACK*-*-*

Karin empezó a sentir los efectos colaterales de su liberación. Temblaba como un flan y se sentía muy mareada. Además sufría fuertes punzadas en el pecho. Toshiro al ver su estado se detuvo y la ayudo a sentarse sobre una roca mientras se recuperaba.

- ¿Estás bien Karin? –Pregunto preocupado-

Karin asintió con la cabeza, se llevo las manos al pecho y empezó a respirar hondamente. Poco a poco el dolor empezó a desvanecerse. Y centro su atención en Toshiro, el joven capitán blanco miraba el techo de la cueva como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se estaba comportando de una manera muy muy extraña.

- ¿Qué es lo que me ha pasado? Hitsugaya-san. –Preguntó Karin aprovechando el breve descanso-

Toshiro quito la mirada del techo y la miro de reojo. Mientras en su mente se generaba un gran debate sobre lo que ¨debería¨ contarle a Karin. El la conocía de sobra y sabía que la destruiría si le contaba como al estar poseída había herido de muerte a Inoue… O si le contaba como casi lo había violado… El peli blanco trago saliva mientras pensaba que hacer.

- ¿Hitsugaya-san? –Preguntó preocupada al ver la tristeza reflejada en su rostro-

Pero el siguió en silencio… Karin se levanto lentamente de la piedra donde estaba sentada y se paro frente a él. En ese momento sus ojos se encontraron y Karin se preocupo aun más cuando vio como la miraba dudoso.

- Tienes que contármelo… -Dijo con suavidad mientras se acercaba mas a él- Necesito saberlo Hitsugaya-san.

Toshiro al ver como ella se acercaba frunció el ceño y estuvo tentando a alejarse de ella. Si ya era duro volar con ella teniéndola tan cerca de él y agarrada de la cintura, tenerla frente a él pidiéndole explicaciones sobre lo que había pasado antes ¡Era aún más duro!

- Me… Me gustaría poder contártelo todo Karin… -Dijo con tristeza- Pero ahora mismo... No es buena idea, como te dije antes tenemos que encontrar a Orihime.

Karin puso una carita muy triste que le rompió el corazón a Toshiro.

- No hace falta que me lo digas todo… -Termino la frase haciendo un ligero puchero-

Toshiro trago saliva y maldijo entre dientes su mala suerte. Así que optó por contarle parte de lo sucedido.

- Está bien… No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que te contare lo más importante. –Karin le dedico una gran sonrisa que lo hizo bajar a los infiernos… Toshiro apretó los puños y empezó a hablar- Antes actuabas como si fueras otra persona. Era… Era como si estuvieras poseída.

Karin abrió los ojos como platos al escucharlo.

- Eso… ¡Eso no es posible! –Exclamo atónita-

Toshiro la miro con pena.

- No te estoy mintiendo Karin. Actuabas como si fueras un Hollow…

Karin se le desencajo la mandíbula ante tal afirmación, iba a decirle que se equivocaba ¡Que aquello era imposible! Pero pronto se trago sus palabras mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido... Como había estado en aquel mundo encerrada y rodeada de Hollows. Pronto otra oleada de recuerdos la hizo estremecer aún mas, cuando recordó cómo había despertado entre el beso de Toshiro… Y aunque hubiera sido un despertar muy violento, muy en el fondo ella lo había disfrutado… Pero pronto... Aquella sensación agradable se vio cortada de raíz al recordar las palabras de Hinamori…

_- ¡¿PORQUE LE HICISTE TODO ESO A TOSHIRO? –Grito Hinamori hecha un mar de lágrimas- ¡ERES MALA!_

Karin trago saliva, mientras la voz de Hinamori se repetía una y otra vez… Miro con temor a Toshiro ¿Tal vez ella le había hecho daño de alguna manera? Aquella idea hizo estragos en ella.

- Hitsugaya-san… -Exclamo dudosa- Se… Sé que no me dirás nada ahora… Pero… ¿Te hice daño?

Toshiro la miro nervioso y bajo la mirada al suelo. Mientras de nuevo la oleada de pensamientos y sentimientos de antes caían sobre él como un balde de agua fría. Miro de reojo a Karin y vio como la chica lo miraba con temor. Así haciendo alarde de sus nervios de acero, alzo la mirada se acerco a ella y puso su mano firme sobre su hombro transmitiéndole seguridad.

- Tranquila. No paso nada grave no te preocupes. –Exclamo con su ¨mejor¨ cara de seguridad-

Karin le miro dudosa buscando la verdad en sus azules ojos. Pero aquella seguridad la tranquilizo, así que sonrío débilmente y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- Sí. Tú lo dices… Te creeré… ¡Eso si después tendrás que contármelo todo! Si no ¡Juro que te sacare la información a balonazos!

Aquello hizo que él sonriera también. Karin tenía la virtud de sacar lo mejor de él en los peores momentos.

- Eso será ¡Si yo te dejo! –Le respondió con picardía- Te recuerdo que el último partido te gane.

Karin lo miro sorprendida y le dedico una sonrisa de complicidad.

- ¡Ja! ¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú!

Toshiro sonrío alegremente, pero pronto borro la sonrisa de sus labios, tenían que seguir adelante no podían quedarse allí más tiempo hablando… .

- Tenemos que seguir Karin –Le urgió-

Karin asintió tristemente con la cabeza. Toshiro volvió a sujetarla con fuerza de la cintura mientras flotaba de nuevo con ella entre sus brazos. Karin aún estaba muy débil como para tratar de volar sola.

- Hmm prométeme… Que después de esto jugaremos ese partido pendiente Hitsugaya-san.

Toshiro mientras volaba la miro de soslayo y asintió con la cabeza. Después de eso el silencio reino entre los dos.

*-*-*- END FLASHBACK*-*-*-*-

Karin miro hacía el suelo y se miro los pies nerviosa. ¿Que podría contarle a su hermano sobre lo sucedido? Si apenas sabía lo que había pasado. Toshiro al verla dudar se adelanto y empezó a contar brevemente parte de lo sucedido: De cómo Karin los había atrapado, Sobre la aparición de Yuma y de cómo un ¨Hollow¨ la había atacado. Y finalmente cómo Karin había logrado por sus propios medios retomar el control de su cuerpo y los había liberado. Toshiro cuido en extremo de no contar nada sobre el acoso y los besos… Pero Ichigo parecía ver a través de él. Era como si no confiara aun en sus palabras.

- ¿Y es por eso que va así vestida? –Preguntó Ichigo desconfiado-

Toshiro se aclaro la garganta nervioso, pero Karin se dio cuenta y lo salvo entrometiéndose en la conversación.

- Si Ni-chan ¡Es por eso! Cuando desperté mi ropa se hizo añicos.

Ichigo miro a su hermana con cierta ternura en sus ojos. Le dedico una suave sonrisa y le acomodo el kimono que minutos antes le había puesto. Como él era tan alto a Karin le quedaba como si fuera un mini vestido. Después de la breve demostración paternal de Ichigo. Ishida les urgió a marcharse. Así que todos flotaron el aire dispuestos a irse…. Todos menos Karin. Fue en ese momento que Karin descubrió con horror que había perdido sus poderes.

- No… ¡No puedo volar! -Exclamó Karin hecha polvo- Siento como… ¡Como si no tuviera poder!

El grupo entero se detuvo y miraron como ella seguía en el suelo. El hermoso rostro de Karin estaba lleno de miedo ante la terrible posibilidad de volver a ser la misma chica indefensa de antes... Toshiro la miro con tristeza al recordar como él antes había roto su arma espiritual… ¡Él era el culpable de aquello! Así que aterrizo suavemente frente a ella y le dio la espalda, dándole a entender que la llevaría en su espalda.

- ¿Hitsugaya-san? –Preguntó asombrada por su actitud Karin-

Toshiro la miro de reojo y asintió con la cabeza. Karin bajo la mirada mientras sentía como si estuviera al borde de un gran precipicio. El peli blanco al verla trato de consolarla.

- Eso es por qué aún estas muy débil Karin. -Exclamo tratando de animarla- Seguro poco a poco recuperas tu poder.

Karin alzo la mirada y le sonrío tímidamente, dio unos tímidos pasos hacía él para subirse a su espalda, pero en ese momento el nada ¨celoso¨ de su hermano le dio una patada en la espalda a Toshiro que lo hizo caer de bruces.

- ¡DE ESO NADA! ¡SI NO PUEDE VOLAR! ¡YO LA LLEVARE!

Karin lo miro y fue como si un volcán entrara en erupción. Pero de nuevo gracias a la intervención de Ishida evito la sangre al río, el peli negro de un solo salto se puso frente a Karin la agarro entre sus brazos y se fue volando con ella.

- ¡ISHIDAAA! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ CON MI HERMANA! –Grito Ichigo hecho un energúmeno-

Ichigo de un solo impulso salió volando tras Ishida como alma que llevaba el diablo. Toshiro también salió volando tras Ishida con cara de muy pocos amigos…

* * *

Rangiku estaba desnuda sentada sobre un gran lecho de pieles. Aún con la mano temblorosa cogió una de las pieles y trato de tapar su desnudez con ella y cuando estuvo segura que estaba bien cubierta, alzo la mirada y vio como Caym la observaba en silencio sentado sobre una gran piedra. Sus ojos se encontraron y él le dedico una gran sonrisa de las suyas. Aquello hizo que ella se sintiera incomoda de nuevo y bajara la mirada. Fue cuando volvió a ver aquella gran cicatriz que atravesaba todo su pecho. Aquella misma cicatriz que Ichigo le había hecho años atrás…

- ¿Qué miras? –Preguntó al cabo de un rato Caym un tanto molesto por como ella miraba su cicatriz-

Pero Rangiku no le contesto, lo único que hizo fue mirar hacia otro lado ¡No quería hablar con él! No después de todo lo que le había hecho…

- Vaya ¿Así que sigues molesta Gatita? –Preguntó Caym con cierto tono de burla en su voz-

Rangiku volvió a mirarlo incrédula, mientras apretaba con fuerza parte de la manta de piel que aún tenía entre sus manos.

- ¡P-pero! ¿¡Cómo no voy a estar molesta! Si tú… tú… -Pronto una oleada de recuerdos inundaron su mente haciéndola ponerse roja como un tomate-

Caym sonrío divertido al ver el pequeño viacrucis personal de la rubia. Se levanto de la gran roca y se sentó plácidamente frente a ella. Después alzo lentamente su mano y le acaricio suavemente el rostro. Sintió como ella se ponía rígida ante el suave contacto de sus dedos sobre su mejilla, aquello lo hizo sonreír pícaramente.

- Hmm… No puedes negar que has disfrutado tanto como yo –Exclamó de manera arrogante-

Rangiku alzo su mano y con fuerza retiro la mano de Caym de su rostro.

- ¡Sabes que no es así! –Le respondió decidida- ¡Y no me toques más!

Caym borro la sonrisa de su rostro y le dedico una mirada fría a Rangiku. Y giro el rostro hacia otro lado mientras fijaba la mirada en ninguna parte.

- ¡Lo odio! –Concluyo al cabo de un rato con furia después de pensar en la actitud de la rubia- Odio cuando las mujeres como tú, niegan la verdad de sus verdaderos sentimientos. -Miro de reojo a Rangiku de manera despectiva- Ahora te haces la valiente diciendo que no te ha gustado ¡Cuando yo sé, que no es así!… -bajo el tono de su voz y hablo como si hablara para sí mismo- ¡Malditas mujeres! Mentirosas, cínicas y hipócritas….

- ¡Oye no te permito que me hables de esa manera! –Lo reprendió con rabia Rangiku-

Caym volvió a apartar la mirada de ella mientras seguía maldiciendo entre dientes.

- Todas sois iguales….

Rangiku se quedo en silencio mientras pensaba en la connotación de sus palabras… Por la forma en la que él hablaba, se notaba que tenía una amplia experiencia con las mujeres… ¡Aquel espada no paraba de sorprenderla! Un fugaz pensamiento cruzo su mente al pensar cuantas mujeres habían compartido su lecho… Y de alguna manera esa idea la entristecía. Pero pronto su razonamiento hizo saltar las alarmas ¡¿Por qué debería ella sentirse mal de que el fuera un playboy? Rangiku alzo sus manos hacia sus mejillas y las presiono con fuerza, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado para otro sacándose esa idea con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

- ¡Ni loca! –Dijo en voz alta sin pensar-

Aquello hizo que Caym volviera a mirarla y cuando la vio roja como un tomate, con las manos en la cara y negando con la cabeza como si fuera una cría lo hizo reír a carcajadas. Rangiku al escuchar como se reía abrió los ojos.

- ¡No te estarás riendo de mí! –Le riño molesta-

Caym dejo de reírse y la miro con cierta dulzura.

- No eres igual a las demás.

Rangiku volvió a ponerse roja como un tomate y bajo la mirada, Caym no paraba de aturdirla con sus palabras y acciones… Algunas veces podía parecer una bestia indomable y otras veces podía ser dulce. El tampoco se parecía a ninguno de los hombres que antes había conocido… Rangiku se vio las manos y vio las marcas rojas cruzando sus muñecas. Al principio él la había inmovilizado de las muñecas y ella se había hecho esas heridas tratando de escapar de él… Pero cuando Caym vio como se hacía daño la libero… La mente de la rubia volvió a calentarse de ideas al recordar la montaña de rusa de emociones que siguieron después de eso.

Caym vio con tristeza como ella se miraba las muñecas. Y sin decirle nada la sorprendió jalando suavemente de su muñeca atrayéndola hacía su rostro. Después le dio un ligeros besos en donde se había hecho daño...

- ¿Q-Qué haces? –Pregunto asombrada y titubeando-

Los pequeños besos fueron subiendo de intensidad volviéndose ligeros mordiscos que subían por su antebrazo.

- ¡Caym! ¡Para ya! ¡No empieces de nuevo! –Exclamo ella jadeante-

Él dejo de morderla y la miro directamente a los ojos. Rangiku trago saliva cuando vio de nuevo aquellos ojos llenos de deseo que ella ya había visto antes… Y antes que pudiera decirle nada, el volvió a jalar suavemente de ella. Rangiku trato de oponerse pero cuando vio su sonrisa picara… ¡El lograba desarmarla por completo con una simple mirada o sonrisa! Caym en un suave movimiento la agarro de la cintura y la sentó sobre su regazo con las piernas abiertas y de cara a él. Rangiku se puso roja como un tomate y se llevo las manos al pecho y abajo tratando inútilmente de para tapar su desnudez. Aquello hizo que Caym dejara escapar una leve sonrisa.

- Me gusta, cuando aun te haces la inocente… -Dijo con voz muy suave y casi susurrando-

Después cogió las manos de Rangiku entre las suyas. Y suavemente la hizo retirar las manos dejándola completamente desnuda frente a él. Rangiku no opuso resistencia y lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar avergonzada hacia un lado. Caym la miro en silenció durante unos instantes como si fuera un niño que observaba una rica tarta de chocolate antes de comérsela. Después borro la sonrisa de su rostro y reclino suavemente su cabeza sobre sus niñas y empezó a besarla suavemente. Rangiku al sentir sus labios húmedos sobre sus pechos, abrió los ojos como platos y después arqueo la espalda tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras se mordía el labio inferior reprimiendo el torrente de emociones que el nuevamente estaba generando en ella… Sentía como poco a poco se estaba hundiendo de nuevo en el mar de pasiones que él le provocaba.

Rangiku sin poderlo evitar empezó a jadear con intensidad y puso sus manos temblorosas sobre la suave melena azul de Caym. Y jalo suavemente de su pelo tratando de alejarlo de ella sin hacerle daño. El no se resistió a sus manos y movió la cabeza a donde ella le estaba jalando con sus manos.

- Ves... Te gusta -Dijo susurrando- Lo sé… Lo siento… Siento como respondes a mis besos y caricias… Lo siento…

Rangiku puso la espalda en posición normal mientras aun lo tenía aún sujeto del pelo. Lo miro fijamente y se ahogo de nuevo en su mirada llena de deseo… Mientras una oleada de pasión recorría su cuerpo haciendo estragos en ella y Rangiku finalmente atravesó la delgada línea de su moral e hizo lo impensable… Lo atrajo hacia ella jalando suavemente de su azul cabellera y lo beso por voluntad propia, mientras que su rubia melena caía sobre él como una cascada. El cuerpo entero de Rangiku temblaba sobre el regazo de Caym. Después del tímido y tembloroso beso de ella, Caym de un solo movimiento la puso suavemente sobre la cama y después se puso encima de ella, mientras le sonreía pícaramente y volvió a besarla, después del breve beso busco su oído.

- Soy tu pecado Gatita… –Le susurro suavemente al oído-

- ¿P-pecado? –Preguntó con la voz entrecortada -

Caym levanto la cabeza y la miro fijamente al rostro.

- Tú eres una shinigami y tu obligación es acabar con seres como yo -Caym sonrío con picardía- Pero en lugar de acabar conmigo… Te dejas llevar por tus bajas pasiones, mientras te derrites entre mis brazos… Y yo te hago llegar a los limites de tu moral desafiando tus creencias…. Sumiéndote en el mayor de los pecados.

Rangiku lo miro seria ¡Aquellas palabras minaban sus ideales! Caym volvió a sonreír con picardía y le acaricio el rostro suavemente.

- Eres una pecadora…

Rangiku frunció el ceño.

- N-no me llames… Así… -Dijo con la voz entre cortada- Yo no s…

Pero no pudo acabar la frase, porque Caym la calló con sus labios besándola con ternura, pero poco a poco aquella ternura desapareció y dio paso a un deseo irrefrenable. Caym termino el beso mordiéndole suavemente el labio inferior.

- ¿Quieres volver a pecar? –Sonrió con picardía- Pecadora…

Rangiku respiraba agitadamente después del ardiente beso. Y solo la posibilidad de volver a ahogarse entre sus brazos, la hizo estremecerse mientras apretaba con fuerza los labios... La razón le pedía a gritos que le diera un empujón quitándoselo de encima y que lo atacara actuando como la shinigami que era… Pero su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se dejara llevar de nuevo y volviera a dejarse guiar por sus bajas pasiones… Y mientras ella se debatía en lo que tenía que hacer, Caym la miraba con ojitos golosos, se levanto un poco y descaradamente la miro de arriba abajo mientras se mordía suavemente el labio inferior.

- ¿Qué dices gatita? –Preguntó de nuevo mientras la volvía a mirar al rostro-

Rangiku dejo de pensar cuando vio esos hermosos ojos azules llenos de deseo… Y no pudo negarse más… Asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Caym dejo de sonreírle y la miro sorprendido. Después volvió a besarla lleno de deseo mientras volvía a llevar a Rangiku al abismo del pecado…

* * *

Ulquiorra tenía la mirada fija en la luna de las noches, la mortecina luz que entraba por la ventana de su habitación era la única iluminación que tenia. El joven tenía el semblante serio y al parecer estaba meditando sobre algo muy importante. En medio de aquel silenció la puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente. Pero él no se giro a ver quién era… Sabía perfectamente quien era.

- ¿Qué quieres Orihime? –Pregunto con voz seca-

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Lo único que escucho fue el extraño sonido de tela cayendo al suelo. Se giro lentamente y fue cuando vio a Orihime completamente desnuda. Seelee frunció el ceño mientras se centraba en mirarla solo a los ojos.

- ¿Que quieres? –Pregunto serio y con su cara de póker-

Inoue sonrió sensualmente, camino hacia él y se detuvo a centímetros de su cuerpo, después alzo las manos y las puso sobre sus mejillas mientras lo miraba tiernamente.

- El maestro Venustas me envía para complacerte... -Dijo casi susurrando-

Ulquiorra sin dudarlo alzo las manos y retiro las manos de Orihime de su rostro.

- Vete de mi habitación mujer. –Le ordeno con voz fuerte-

El hermoso rostro de Inoue se lleno de pena, hizo pequeños pucheros mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- No puedo… El maestro Venustas me dijo…

- Me da igual lo que haya dicho Venustas. Márchate ahora mismo –Dijo desafiante Ulquiorra-

Orihime alzo la cabeza y lo miro con miedo.

- ¡Pero si no hago lo que el maestro me pide! ¡Pagare las consecuencias! Por favor no me hagas irme…. –Suplico ella mientras le ponía su carita de perrito abandonado-

- ¿Pagar las consecuencias? –Preguntó él sin inmutarse ante la mirada de Inoue- ¿Qué consecuencias?

Orihime se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente.

- No estoy autorizada a hablar de eso… -Respondió titubeando mientras apretaba los puños- ¡Por favor! No me obligues a irme…

Ulquiorra la miro en silencio un rato. La amenaza de Venustas sobre la chica era evidente.

- Está bien puedes quedarte –Exclamo serio- Pero no hare nada contigo.

Orihime sonrió alegre y asintió con la cabeza agradeciéndole que no la echara.

- ¿Pero en serio no quieres estar conmigo? –Volvió a insistir tentando su suerte-

- No. Y si vuelves a preguntarme más estupideces como esa, te sacare a patadas de mi habitación.

Después se giro dándole la espalda mientras se metía las manos en el bolsillo y miraba de nuevo la luna. Inoue lo rodeo y se puso frente a él aún desnuda.

- El maestro me dijo que estarías feliz de estar conmigo. –Exclamo Inoue mirándolo inocentemente-

El dejo de mirar la luna y volvió a mirarla a la cara.

- No te lo repetiré dos veces mujer. Y si vas a quedarte aquí por lo menos vístete.

Inoue bajo la mirada triste mientras cerraba los labios con fuerza. En ese momento Ulquiorra bajo la mirada y la miro de soslayo. Fue cuando el hueco de su pecho llamo su atención poderosamente... Aquel hueco ahora era más grande... El sin poderlo evitar saco una mano del bolsillo y la alzo hacía aquel dantesco hueco que la atravesaba de manera violenta. Ella al ver su mano acercarse alzo la mirada y lo miro extrañada.

- ¿Quieres tocarlo? –Preguntó asombrada, que él prefiera tocar su hueco de Hollow a otra parte de su cuerpo-

Ulquiorra cerró el puño y bajo la mano, mientras volvía a mirarla a cara.

- ¿Desde cuándo tienes eso?

- ¿Cómo que desde cuándo? –Exclamo Inoue incrédula y sin entender su pregunta- Siempre lo he tenido desde pequeña.

Ulquiorra frunció el ceño. Al parecer Venustas de alguna manera había modificado los recuerdos de la chica.

- Es mentira –Exclamo molesto-

Inoue frunció el ceño y sin dudarlo le cogió la mano y la puso con fuerza sobre el borde del hueco entre sus pechos.

- ¡Es verdad!

Ulquiorra abrió los ojos como platos al sentir la calidez y parte de sus pechos bajo su mano. Retiro la mano con fuerza como si estuviera tocando agua hirviendo. Después le dio la espalda escondiendo su rostro. Inoue se quedo desconcertada por su actitud y lo rodeo de nuevo poniéndose frente al, y sonrió divertida cuando vio como él tenía la mano apretada con fuerza cerca de su quijada.

- Hmm... Parece que no me estás diciendo la verdad, cuando dices que no quieres estar conmigo.

Seelee alzo la mirada y volvió a poner su cara de póker.

- Vístete. Si no quieres que te saque a la fuerza de aquí.

Orihime borro la sonrisa de su rostro y lo miro de manera altiva. El espada le amenazaba con sus palabras pero sus acciones decían otra cosa. Así que decidida se acerco a él y se colgó de su cuello usando sus brazos.

- No creo que sea eso lo que quieres Ulquiorra...

El rostro de él pasó de la sorpresa inicial del abrazo, a su rostro inexpresivo cuando escucho como lo llamaba Ulquiorra... Aquella no era _su _Orihime... Ella lo llamaría Seelee... Como antes.

- No te creas tan importante mujer –Dijo inexpresivo mientras se la quitaba de encima retirando sus brazos con fuerza de las manos, después de un solo movimiento la lanzo cerca de donde estaban sus ropas- Y si no te vistes ahora mismo y te quedas quieta, te echare por la fuerza de mi habitación. No estoy de humor para tus estupideces.

Inoue lo miro seria y refunfuñando se vistió de mala gana.

- ¿Entonces qué hago? –Preguntó molesta Inoue después de vestirse-

El la miro de reojo.

- ¿En serio me lo estas preguntando? –Preguntó con desdén-

- Si ¿Qué hago? Tenemos mucho tiempo libre… Y si no quieres estar conmigo ¿Entonces?

Ulquiorra frunció el ceño y la miro con frialdad.

- Siéntate en una esquina y quédate callada.

Orihime abrió de nuevo la boca, pero Seelee volvió a hablar callándola.

- Si no lo haces, Te juro que te meterte algo en la garganta para que te calles de una vez por todas...

Inoue trago saliva al ver la mirada fría y calculadora de Ulquiorra. Así que optó por callarse y se sentó en un rincón de la habitación.

- El maestro Venustas nunca me trata así… -Se quejo amargamente Inoue hablando para sí misma-

Ulquiorra abrió los ojos como platos al escucharla. Camino hasta el rincón y la alzo del suelo a la fuerza jalándola de un brazo.

- ¿¡Que te ha hecho Venustas! –Preguntó mientras la zarandeaba y su mente se llenaba de pensamientos de Venustas aceptando sus insinuaciones- ¡RESPONDE!

Inoue lo miro con rabia y quito su brazo con fuerza.

- ¡Me dijiste que me quedara callada! ¡Y eso es lo que voy a hacer!

Después volvió a sentarse en el rincón y miro hacia otro lado ignorándole. Ulquiorra apretó los puños y se fue sin decir nada más... Mientras en su interior una gran ira crecía sin parar pensando en lo que aquel espada le había hecho a su Orihime... ¡Venustas pagaría cara su osadía de tocar a su mujer!

* * *

Y mientras todos nuestros protagonistas pasaban por diversas situaciones. Venustas abrió de par en par unas gigantescas y grotescas puertas. Del interior un gran viento salió agitando con fuerza su verde melena. El espada entro con paso firme a la gran sala. No se podían ver las paredes de aquella inmensa sala porque estaba infestada de la masa negra que antes había succionado la energía de Seelee y Rukia. La negra masa reptaba por las paredes y colgaba de una manera asquerosa del techo. Grandes venas salían de la masa y convergían en el centro de la sala, creando una enorme y asquerosa bola de masa palpitante. Era como si aquella aberración estuviera viva. Venustas camino hacia la gran bola palpitante y puso suavemente su mano sobre ella.

- Pronto la semilla renacerá… ¡Y yo tu padre seré el ser más poderoso que Hueco Mundo ha visto jamás!

Después Venustas cerró los ojos, respiro profundamente y lanzo una gran ola de reiatsu que se expandió por todas las noches como si fuera un temblor. Creando un gran cebo para atraer a todos los Shinigamis restantes a su guarida. Después de la gran ola Venustas abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrío triunfal.

-Pronto mi querido hijo despertaras… Pronto.

* * *

**Off Topic**.

Sé que muchos me pedís que actualice más rápido y sé que tenéis razón u_uU. Sé que también queréis que ponga más a determinadas parejas… Y últimamente estoy que me subo por las paredes del estrés… Así que un día lleno de estrés del trabajo pensé este loco off Topic…. ¡OJO! Esto no es como queja a ninguno de mis lectores, es solo algo que se me ocurrió de la nada y no es vinculante con mi fanfic. XD

Bonis estaba sentada frente a la pantalla. Mientras le dedicaba unos segundos a su fanfic…. Y todo lo que faltaba por escribir… Entre el fanfic y el estrés estaba perdiendo el rumbo y empezó a volverse loca. Bonis miro con rabia el montón de faena acumulada sobre su escritorio… Montañas de papeles por archivar, llamadas que tenía que hacer… Etc. Y fue cuando decidió acabar de una vez por todas con el fanfic.

**Capítulo Final…**

Rangiku después de tener tantas relaciones escandalosas con Caym, descubre que el peli azul le gustan los chicos y que en el mundo mortal él participaba en orgías con chicos que duraban días… Y que en una de esas orgias conoció a Ishida. Desde entonces los dos jóvenes mantenían una relación amor odio… Y en un arranque de ira Rangiku quería devolvérsela haciéndole lo mismo. Así que sedujo a Hinamori ¡Y la pobre Momo cayó en sus redes! Finalmente Hinamori descubrió que nunca había tenido novio porque en el fondo le gustaban las chicas... Así que después de una gran pelea de gritos entre los cuatro implicados. Decidieron que lo mejor era que todos se fueran a vivir juntos en una relación abierta, donde todas las noches se intercambian las parejas…

Rukia por su parte finalmente tuvo relaciones con Ichigo… Y él fue su primera experiencia… Pero después de tanta educación sexual de la perturbada Matsumoto. Rukia se dio cuenta que el tamaño de Ichigo no era parecido al que aparecía en los escandalosos libros de Matsumoto. Así que decidió probar con otro chico... Y descubrió que Chad la tenia muchooooo más grande que Ichigo y que él le daba más placer. Así que los dos se fugaron a Brasil dejando a un cornudo Ichigo dándose de golpes contra la pared.

Por su parte Ichigo al ver la traición de Rukia. Hecho una furia fue a buscarla a Brasil para hacerle pagar cara su traición… Pero su búsqueda no dio resultado y tuvo que volver a casa con el rabo entre las piernas. Fue entonces cuando su gran amigo Ishida lo ¨consoló¨… Después de eso Ichigo se fue a vivir a la casa del pecado de Rangiku. Desde entonces todas las noches duerme con uno diferente. Aunque su predilecto es Caym…

Karin tuvo un gran retraso y descubrió que estaba embarazada. Isshin al enterarse la apunto al programa de MTV Teen Moon (Madre adolescente) Donde no pierde oportunidad de robar cámara con sus estúpidos espectáculos de padre amoroso… También desde el embarazo, están buscando a Toshiro para que responda por el niño y se haga las pruebas de ADN que confirmen que él es el padre.

Toshiro por su parte está en paradero desconocido, desde que descubrió una vez a Karin en la cama con Souma… Después de eso nadie más ha vuelto a ver a Souma.

Orihime por su lado descubrió que a Seelee le iba el rollo sadomaso y desde entonces es su ama. El pobre Seelee vive con ella como su esclavo. Hace poco Orihime recibió una llamada de Rangiku invitándola a irse a vivir a la casa del pecado. Además dado el éxito que habían tenido con el intercambio. Rangiku había abierto una casa de intercambio de parejas y con salas de sadomaso. Desde entonces los dos viven en aquella casa. Y Orihime ¨presta¨ a su esclavo a Ichigo y Caym con la condición de estar presente en cada momento.

Rukia volvió de Brasil con Chad y cuando vio la casa en donde todos Vivian, se mudo de inmediato a vivir allí… También dicen las malas lenguas que gran parte de los capitanes son clientes asiduos de dicho antro…

**¡Fin! ¡Por fin!**

Bonis junto las palmas de la mano y se masajeo las manos quitándose el stress.

- ¡Bien! ¡Eh acabado por fin! Weeee

Pero pronto su alegría inicial se torno en angustia. Cuando sintió como si algo se clavara en su espalda. Se giro lentamente en su silla y se quedo como el hombre de la pintura del grito cuando vio como todos los personajes de su fanfic la miraban con ojos asesinos.

- ¿¡COMO DIABLOS TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE YO ME ACUESTO CON TODO EL MUNDO! –Grito Ichigo mientras lanzaba su bankai- ¡Y MAS AUN CON CHICOS!

Hinamori lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de Rangiku. Ulquiorra y Grimmjow estaban en su última liberación de espada. El resto de Shinigamis sacaron lentamente sus espadas. Y de fondo se podía ver a Toshiro volando con sus hermosas alas de hielo que salían cuando activaba su bankai.

- P-P-p-pero yo yo yo –Tartamudeaba Bonis aterrada- No... No tengo… mas... mas… tiempo… yo yo…

- ¡A POR ELLA! –Grito Caym mientras corría hacía ella transformado en felino- ¡DEBE MORIR!

Todo acabo en un segundo. Todos cayeron encima de Bonis como buitres cuando encuentran un cadáver fresco, las espadas subían y bajaban sin parar. Y Caym daba zarpazos en el suelo. Después de la dantesca escena, todos se alejaron y solo de Bonis solo quedo un gran pegote de sangre en el suelo. El grupo entero de personajes respiraban agitadamente después de la gran masacre.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –Preguntó Rangiku mientras hacía morritos- Yo… yo quería saber cómo acababa la historia…

Ichigo la miro serio, sabía que la rubia tenía razón. Así que se rasco la cabeza mientras pensaba.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a nuestra casa y allí pensamos que hacer? –Preguntó Ishida encogiéndose de hombros-

- ¡Es cierto! –Exclamo con alegría la rubia- ¡Hoy es el día temático de las maids!

Karin y Toshiro los miraron aterrados mientras todos sonreían con miradas de complicidad.

- ¡¿E-e-es cierto? –Pregunto Toshiro con la cara llena de terror- ¿L-l-la ca-casa esa e-existe?

Rangiku chasqueo los dedos y el grupo entero se abalanzo sobre Karin y Toshiro, los inmovilizaron de pies y manos y se fueron corriendo con ellos en volandas hacia la casa de perversión mientras los iban gritando como posesos….

En fin… Mejor sigo escribiendo la historia y dejo de desvariar XD…

* * *

**Cambios del fanfic:**

La escena de Rangiku Y Caym estaba planteada para aparecer más adelante.

La escena de Seelee y Orihime es nueva y no estaba planificada.

La escena en que Karin y Toshiro hablan es nueva.

Ichigo aceptaba antes más fácilmente la extraña vestimenta de su hermana.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza en publicar, pero como bien dice en mi loco off-Topic. He estado muy muy liada. El cierre de año me tiene de los nervios. Y no es que os haya olvidado, ya que no pasa día en que no piense en el fanfic. El capitulo lo tenía escrito hacía mucho tiempo, pero me faltaba revisarlo y re-escribirlo como de costumbre…. Aunque si os soy sincera no he podido revisar mucho este capítulo… Así que por favor ser clementes conmigo… Era subirlo así o durar más tiempo de espera T_T. Además he tratado de poner a todos mis protagonistas y ha sido un capitulo muy largo en recompensa :).

Sobre mi off-topic… Pse se que se me fue un poco la pinza con el tema. Pero es como dar una breve mirada a mi loca mente jajajajaja. u_u si que soy un pervertida lo sé. Sobre el capitulo: Me encanto la parte de Rangiku y Caym. Para mí es como si la leona se enamorara de una hiena… o algo así XD. Y dado que he visto que mi anterior capítulo no obtuvo tan malos comentarios por lo subido de tono. En este lo he dejado tal como lo había pensado. Y la verdad me parece que quedo muy sexy. Sobre Rukia… creo que me he pasado un poco… Pero bueno tiempo al tiempo. También la parte de Ulquiorra y Inoue fue extraña… Bueno ya leeré vuestros reviews con vuestros comentarios. Sobre el próximo capítulo me encantaría poder deciros que será pronto, pero todo depende de mí carga de trabajo :(. Gracias por leerme y disculpar por la demora.

Sweet Ottaki, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Como te respondí por privado tardaría un poco más en publicar. Ando mil liada :(, espero que te haya gustado jejeje. Sobre tu review, me causo gracia que gritaras como una maniática jejeje. Sobre lo que hicieron estando solos pues no mucho como has visto… Además ¿Tú realmente crees que Toshiro sería capaz de decirle a Karin lo que ella hizo? Jejeje antes muerto que contárselo XD… Solo imagínatelo tratándose de decirle cuando le sobo los pectorales… XDD agg me muero XD. Pobre Momo sufrió mucho… ¡Pero se lo merece! XD, Sobre Ichigo y Rukia de momento todo está en el aire. Y mucho mas ahora después de este capítulo. No te puedo contar nada más. Besos y gracias por tus reviews y apoyo capítulo tras capítulo.

Pamex 17, vaya así que eres como yo corrompiendo almas inocentes… Yo es que la verdad tengo más ideas locas como el off topic que he puesto XD, pero es una lucha interna cuando escribo para no dejarme llevar por mi lado más salvaje xD. Sobre la escena de la tortura a mi me encanto, tenia mas pensado, pero mi lado racional se impuso a mi locura jejeje. La verdad hace tiempo tengo pensado un fanfic lemon extremo, que se parece en algo a lo que hizo Karin pero en el fanfic solo he puesto la punta del iceberg de mi idea. Sobre tu review Yo también amaba y lo aún lo amo, tengo debilidad por los personajes manipuladores y malos como él. Tal vez por eso me gusta tanto un doujinshi donde sale que Inoue es la esclava sexual de Aizen XD vale mejor me callo xD... Urahara… Uff la de ideas que se me han ocurrido con él. El problema es que si ya de por si mi fanfic es de gran tamaño… No quiero meter nada más que luego se alarga mas y mas agg XD. Muchas gracias por tus deseos de buen año, espero que el tuyo también este lleno de alegrías y éxitos. Y estaré encantada de leer tu historia ¡Ánimos! Saluditos desde España :D

LuNaShinRa, jejejeje si le arranco la lengua Yuma se me muere y la tía mala del fanfic aun tiene que cosas que hacer XD. La verdad el anterior capitulo me he dejado llevar de mis ideas… Pero como dije en otro review, mi mente es un caos como el off topic casi. Y no me puedo dejar llevar tan a la ligera jejejeje. Buaaa ¿Mi fanfic corto con 30 capítulos y que no avanza? T.T a mi me encantaría que fuera menos y que la trama fuera más rápido pero no puedo. Mi tipo de escritura es diferente y me gusta dejar claro todo y no ir a saltos, como que en un solo capitulo Karin la acosen, adquiera poder y en el mismo capítulo sea poseída…. Lamento no poder darle más fluidez de la que ya tiene u_u. ¡Lo de los bazucasos no me ha gustado u_u! Ten en cuenta que si estoy en Brasil estaré rodeada de tíos buenos en cueros y si me tiras bazucasos los mataras u_u y matar bishies ¡No está bien! jejejeje. Muchas gracias por ser una de mis primeras lectoras desde el inicio de este gran fanfic. Volver a leer tus comentarios es muy importante para mí, ya que se que después de todo no te he perdido como lectora :D, ¡Gracias por seguirme!

Myri Weasley28 ¡Mírala ella XD! Te hubiera gustado que le hubiera arrancado la lengua a Yuma jajaja ¡Mala! Sobre el padecimiento de Hinamori, aun tendré que poner algo mas sobre todo describiendo como se sintió… xD Y sobre como antepone a Hinamori… Pse ya lo has visto en la historia original… Shiro-kun Sería capaz de dar su vida por ella u_u. Y sobre Seelee y Ori, después de ese momento … Pse aun las cosas se han tornado más extrañas si cabe… Y sobre que no fuera tan lemon… Ya veo que la gente opina lo mismo XD, por ello os hare caso y no me autocensurare tanto. Muchas gracias por tu halago sobre como escribo. Siempre es importante para mi saber que voy por el buen camino. Muchas gracias por leerme capitulo tras capítulo.

Abichu. Si como bien dije antes tu comentario me lleno de ánimos. Yo la retribución que obtengo de este fanfic es la mejora substancial de mi ¨horrografia¨ jejeje. Además de la satisfacción personal de escribir y que la gente le guste lo que hago. Me alegro mucho que el capítulo pasado también te hubiera gustado. Sobre música ahora la que me vuelve loca es Lana del Rey con video games o born to die. Simplemente genial *-*. Muchas gracias por tu review. Además si eso es un review tuyo no quiero pensar una historia. Si algún día publicas algo avísame que me gustaría leer algo tuyo ;).

Himeangi Gracias por tu review, de nuevo perdón por la demora. Y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!

Bara-san, Vaya el pasado fue tu capítulo favorito jejeje, eso me gusta :). Sobre lo del Hollow masculino fue una locura mía de última hora, no veas cómo me reía sola al escribirlo XD… ains que mala soy u_u. Sobre Hinamori… ¡Siiii sufre!… Y más sufrirá muajajaja XD… Vale me calmo ya u_uUU. ¡Gracias por tu review!

Dokusho u_u Jo entonces si el pasado no te pareció pervertido… ¿Este qué será? XD. Sobre tu review, mmm me imagino que tampoco te esperabas la extraña escena de Ulqui y Ori. La verdad este capítulo me sigue pareciendo un poco extraño… Jejeje todo se ha trastornado de una manera extraña… Pero bueno ya se verá como acaba todo. Sobre Toshiro y su reacción por el Hollow hombre… Pse la verdad da risa solo de imaginarme su cara me da la risa floja jejeje. Y tú también querías que le quitar la lengua ¡Hay que ver lo violentas que sois! Jajaja… Aunque bueno mira quién habla… Un burro hablando de orejas jejeje. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

Kimyko No sabes cómo me alegro cuando alguien que me lee y desde tanto tiempo me deja un review *-*. Me alegráis el día *-*. Me encanta que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que este igual te haya gustado. Sobre lo de Ulquihime.. pues has tenido tu buena ración… Extraña situación pero al final han salido jejeje. Y sobre Matsumoto y Caym… pues ya viste jejeje Pobre Rangiku, Caym le altera la lívido XD. ¡Gracias por leerme y por tu review!

Tsukimon, Gracias por tu review y este capítulo la pareja de Shiro y Karin no estuvo tan romántica, aunque la situación de hermano celoso de Ichigo fue hilarante para mi jejeje. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Saludos.

Yamile, Tranquila no te preocupes si no puedes escribirme en todos mis capítulos. Solo con leerte después del tiempo me alegra, puesto que se que me sigues leyendo. Yo te entiendo también ando súper liada y no poder escribir me estresa aún mas u_u. Sobre IchiRuk… jodido va el tema viendo lo que paso en este capítulo… Bueno el tiempo lo dirá jejeje. Y Venustas después de este capítulo da mucho más miedo aggg… Lamento la espera por este capítulo se que lo querías rápido pero me ha sido imposible :(. Suerte y felicitaciones por haber acabado el cole! Suertes y gracias por tu review ;).

Myskymyheart. Lo de autocensurarme es necesario… Si no mira mi off Topic jajajajajaja. Miedo me da pensar que no me censure yo misma… Mucho miedo jejeje. Sobre Rukia. Como bien dije antes ahora todo queda en suspenso con este personaje. Espero poder dar más repuestas a tus preguntas en próximos capítulos. Muchas gracias por tus reviews y por leerme :D.

Yitan mi hermanito manco (sabes a que me refiero con esta expresión XD), para cuando leas esto ya abre acabado el fanfic XDDD hay que ver. Y por si llegas a leerme que sepas que te quiero mucho :*** mal bicho :).

Just-Smile-My-Friend. :O solo te creaste la cuenta para dejarme tu review? *-* que importante me siento jejeje. Me encanta que te haya gustado el capítulo y que hayas emocionado leyéndolo. Para mi es importante saber que transmito bien mi idea y que mis lectores captan lo que quiero transmitir con mis palabras. Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para inscribirte y dejarme tu review. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado :).


	32. Apocalipsis

32. Apocalipsis

El grupo de Ichigo voló velozmente al lugar de donde provenía el potente reiatsu que habían sentido momentos antes. Rápidamente llegaron a una extraña edificación escondida detrás de unas enormes rocas.

- De aquí era de donde provenía ese gran reiatsu –Afirmo Ishida con el ceño fruncido-

- ¿Sabéis a quien pertenece este reiatsu? –Preguntó Toshiro mientras analizaba el enorme y deforme edificio-

- No –Afirmo Ishida con seguridad- Pero es parecido al reiatsu que emite un espada.

- Ishida tiene razón –Afirmo Ichigo- Tendremos que ir con sumo cuidado, no sabemos si pertenece a Venustas o a otro espada –el peli naranja frunció el ceño y miro a Ishida con una mirada extraña- Y ya puedes soltar a mi hermana Ishida...

Ishida dejo escapar un largo suspiro. Las actitudes infantiles de Ichigo lo sobrepasaban y más aún cuando le salía su vena paternal... Aterrizo suavemente en el suelo y soltó con cuidado a Karin.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? –Preguntó Ishida preocupado-

Karin asintió suavemente con la cabeza. Respiro hondamente, cerró los ojos concentrándose y trato de volar… Pero de nuevo no pudo hacerlo.

- Sigo sin poder volar… -Exclamo llena de pena mientras negaba con la cabeza-

Toshiro aterrizo cerca de ella y sintió un nudo en el corazón cuando vio la carita de Karin devastada por la pérdida de su poder. De nuevo la espina de la culpa se clavó en su corazón… Pero no podía dejarse llevar por la pena que sentía por ella. Karin no podía quedarse en aquel peligroso lugar… tendría que marcharse quisiera o no…

- Lo siento Karin… -Exclamo con suavidad- Pero no puedes quedarte aquí, si no tienes poder para defenderte por ti misma… Este lugar es demasiado peligroso para una humana normal como tú.

Karin lo miro atónita ¡No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo!

- ¡¿Como me puedes decir eso? –Pregunto indignada- ¡No pienso irme! ¡NO!

Toshiro frunció aún más el ceño… Sabía que la tozuda de Karin no se lo iba a poner fácil.

- ¡No lo entiendes Karin! -Dijo con frialdad y sin miramientos- En lugar de ayudarnos ¡Te convertirás en nuestra debilidad! ¡En nuestro punto débil!

Karin puso los ojos como platos y abrió la boca sorprendida.

- ¡¿ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO ESTOBO? –Chillo con rabia mientras apretaba los puños- ¿ESO ES LO QUE ME QUIERES DECIR?

- ¡Sabes que es por tu bien Karin! –Respondió con frialdad y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no dar su brazo a torcer- ¡No puedes quedarte!

En ese momento Ichigo aterrizo cerca de Karin e intervino en la conversación.

- Toshiro tiene razón. ¡Tienes que irte ahora mismo!

- ¡Capitán Hitsugaya para ti! –Se quejo Toshiro mientras lo mataba con la mirada, odiaba cuando el peli naranja lo llamaba por su nombre de pila-

Pero Ichigo estaba ya acostumbrado a las pataletas de Toshiro cuando lo llamaba por su nombre. Así que lo ignoro y puso una mano con fuerza en el hombro de su hermana.

- ¡No te preocupes Karin! –Afirmo con seguridad- Nosotros nos encargaremos de encontrar y rescatar a Inoue.

Karin miro a su hermano con rabia. Abrió la boca para gritarle ¡Que se equivocaba! ¡Que ella podía ayudarles!…. Pero la cerro lentamente cuando vio las miradas frías y serias de los dos chicos. Supo al momento que era absurdo discutir…. Ellos no iban a entender sus razones.

- ¡Pero Ni-chan! –Se quejo molesta-

- ¡De peros nada Karin! –Le reprendió su hermano- No voy a permitir que mi hermana menor se exponga irracionalmente a un peligro como este.

Karin apretó la mandíbula mientras maldecía mentalmente. Ella sabía de sobra que si no tenías poder ¡No eras nadie! Ya antes había sufrido el desprecio y maltrato de los demás ante su falta de poder... Apretó con fuerza los puños mientras la impotencia volvía a apoderarse de ella.

- Entonces… ¿¡Qué hago! –Preguntó de mala gana- ¿Qué pasara conmigo?

Toshiro e Ichigo intercambiaron miradas. Alguien tendría que llevársela lejos de allí, pero antes que pudieran decidir algo, Ishida intervino.

- Yo me encargare de llevar a Karin a algún lugar seguro –Exclamo mientras se acomodaba las gafas- Y después volveré tan rápido como pueda.

- Pero… -Titubeo Ichigo sin gustarle la idea, pero Ishida no le dio oportunidad de rechistarle y siguió hablando-

- Y no aceptare un ¨No¨ por respuesta –Ishida miro a Ichigo serio- ¡Tu eres el más fuerte del grupo Ichigo! Y si alguien puede enfrentarse a un espada con ese Reiatsu, eres tú –Después miro a Toshiro- Y el Capitán Hitsugaya, es uno de los Shinigamis más poderosos de la sociedad de almas. Así que vosotros dos adelantaos mientras que yo me encargo de Karin.

- Tiene razón –Afirmo Toshiro molesto. Aunque hubiera preferido ser él el que se encargara de proteger a Karin… Pero no tenían más opciones-

Ichigo frunció el ceño pensativo. La idea de dejarla sola le incomodaba. Pero confiaba en el buen criterio de Ishida, sabía que él no lo defraudaría protegiéndola… ¡Además! Prefería mil veces que fuera Ishida el que se encargara de su hermana y no Toshiro... El peli naranja aún no podía dejar de verlo como una amenaza.

- Está bien Ishida –Exclamo mientras dejaba escapar un gran suspiro- Confió en ti...

Ishida asintió con la cabeza y se acerco a Karin. La chica estaba totalmente absorta y con la cabeza baja.

- ¿Lista para partir Karin? –Preguntó Ishida con suavidad-

La chica alzo la cabeza y negó con la cabeza mientras se esforzaba en mantener el tipo. Ishida la miro con pena, le dolía verla en ese estado. Después de tantos años de amistad con Ichigo, las hermanitas del peli naranja se habían ganado un hueco en su corazón. Especialmente Karin por su fuerza de voluntad y temperamento.

- No te preocupes Karin –Exclamo Ishida tratando de darle ánimos- Tú eres una chica muy dura y valiente ¡Seguro que encontraras la manera de recuperar tu poder!

Karin le dedico una triste sonrisa, agradecía su bondad. Aunque muy en el fondo sabía, que ella ahora era como una muñeca rota y hecha pedazos …

- ¡Es verdad! –Intervino Toshiro tratando de animarla- Si antes lograste obtener tu poder, seguro podrás volver a recuperarlo.

Karin volvió a bajar la mirada… Quería desaparecer de allí ¡No quería que nadie más sintiera pena por ella! Odiaba la compasión y más si esa compasión era de un hombre.

- Vámonos Uryuu-san. –Dijo casi susurrando, mientras apretaba los puños-

Ishida sin dudarlo la alzo entre sus brazos de nuevo.

- ¡Cuida bien de mi hermana Ishida! -Exclamo serio Ichigo-

- No te defraudare –Afirmo Ishida con seguridad-

Y mientras Ishida se despedía de Ichigo. Toshiro miraba en silencio a Karin, verla deprimida de esa forma le causaba una gran pena. Si hubieran estado los dos solos habría podido hablar con ella sin problemas… Pero el joven capitán se sentía cohibido delante de los dos chicos.

Karin sintió la penetrante mirada de Toshiro y alzo ligeramente la cabeza. Y fue cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Él le dedico una suave sonrisa y aprovechando el momento movió sus labios lentamente y sin hablar. Y Karin pudo leer sus labios… Y volvió a bajar la cabeza derrotada.

- Volveré tan pronto pueda –Exclamo Ishida-

Después dio un gran salto llevándosela lejos de allí. Mientras las palabras no dichas de Toshiro resonaban una y otra vez en la mente de Karin…

- _Tranquila. Pronto nos volveremos a ver._

Ichigo y Toshiro esperaron hasta que Ishida desapareciera en el horizonte. Después sin mediar palabra entraron en la extraña edificación. Una vez dentro miraron asombrados que aquella edificación era solo una enorme puerta. Y que el espacio interior era superior al imaginado. Ante ellos había un enorme salón recibidor rodeado de varias puertas y escaleras.

- ¡Maldita sea! -Se quejo Ichigo- ¡Si este lugar es enorme! ¡Tardaremos siglos en encontrar algo!

- Tendremos que dividirnos –Exclamo serio Toshiro-

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza y sin decirse nada más, los dos partieron en diferentes direcciones.

* * *

Ichigo llevaba volando unos minutos, después de una extraña corazonada, decidido seguir por unas anchas escaleras que bajaban al subsuelo. Finalmente llego al final de las escaleras y vio unas grandes puertas negras. Aquellas dantescas puertas, estaban decoradas con estatuas de rostros de Hollows que tenían un rictus de gran dolor. A Ichigo peli naranja no le costó ningún trabajo abrir aquellas pesadas puertas.

Dentro había una enorme sala que estaba llena de pedazos de Hollows. Tal era la cantidad de cadáveres que no se podía ver el suelo. Aquella dantesca imagen le recordó a la visión de la muerte de Inoue. El suelo de aquella cueva estaba también infestado de cadáveres. Ichigo frunció el ceño y dibujo una mueca de asco en sus labios. Voló por entre los restos observando con detenimiento los cadáveres mutilados. El nunca antes había visto algo parecido. Aquellos cadáveres parecían simples carcasas secas, como si algo o alguien les hubieran drenado las entrañas. Ichigo se detuvo en seco cuando vio algo que llamo poderosamente su atención. Encima de un montículo de cadáveres había una singular tela negra.

Flotó hasta la cima de montículo y cuando vio lo que era, se quedo petrificado. Entre los cadáveres se podía ver parte de un cuerpo vestido con un kimono de shinigami. Ichigo retiro rápidamente los cuerpos que cubrían el cuerpo… Y cuando vio a quien pertenecía dicho cuerpo… Todo su mundo se hizo pedazos ¡Era el cuerpo inerte de Rukia!

- ¡RUKIA! –Chillo asustado-

Rápidamente la alzo con cuidado y la puso sobre su regazo, El cuerpo de la chica estaba muy frio y su piel estaba amoratada. Ichigo la sacudió suavemente tratando de despertarla.

- Rukia… ¿Estás bien?–Dijo con voz titubeante, mientras le temblaba el pulso-

Pero ella no reacciono, Ichigo puso una de sus manos sobre la fría y yerta mejilla de la shinigami. Su rostro estaba tan frio como un tempano de hielo… Un gran nudo se hizo en la garganta de Ichigo… Mientras sentía como si todo a su alrededor se detuviera…

- Esto… Esto no puede… No puede estar pasando… -Las palabras salían con dificultad de sus labios- Tu… Tu no Rukia…

Volvió a sacudirla con más fuerza ¡Pero era inútil! En ese momento la cruda realidad cayó sobre él como una gran piedra… Comprendió que Rukia nunca despertaría. Ichigo se quedo paralizado mientras que algo en su interior se hacía pedazos, haciendo que su rostro pasara de la angustia inicial a un inmenso dolor… El dolor de la muerte de un ser amado. Abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo de Rukia, mientras dejaba escapar un grito que helaba el alma.

- ¡NOOOO! ¡NO ES CIERTO! … TU NO… RUKIA… NOOOo

Ichigo apretó con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de Rukia y comenzó a moverse como si la estuviera acunando. Mientras que aquel horrible dolor ya antaño conocido por él, volvía a golpearlo con más fuerza…. Aquel dolor de perder a un ser querido; Primero su Madre y ahora Rukia… Ichigo se meció con más fuerza mientras repetía una y otra vez las mismas palabras como un mantra…

- ¡TU NO!… TU NO… ¿POR QUÉ? ¿¡POR QUE… OTRA VEZ A MI!

Y sin poder reprimir su dolor, libero una brutal cantidad de reiatsu, que hizo que los cadáveres que estaban debajo de él se desintegraran al instante. Poco a poco su reiatsu aumento de nivel hasta la máscara Hollow apareció sobre su rostro.

- NOOOOO! –Gritó roto de dolor con su gutural voz de Hollow-

Tal era la explosión de energía de Ichigo, que toda la sala empezó a vibrar con fuerza haciendo que grandes partes del techo cayeran pesadamente. Si Ichigo no contralaba pronto su ira, la sala entera quedaría reducida a escombros... Y en medio de aquella gran explosión de dolor, una débil voz hizo que él se quedara paralizado al momento.

- Ichigo… Me… Me estás… asfixiando…

Ichigo aparto el cuerpo de Rukia y vio como respiraba con dificultad. Abrió sus dorados ojos como platos incrédulo de verla con vida. En un instante su máscara Hollow se desvaneció en el aire y poco a poco sus ojos retornaron a su color natural.

- ¿R-Rukia? –Preguntó con la voz cortada por la emoción- E-estas viva….

Rukia dejo escapar un bufido y lo miro incrédula.

- ¡Claro que si idiota!… ¿No me ves?

Ichigo la miro perplejo, pronto la alegría de verla viva lo sobrepaso y sin poderlo evitar la abrazo con fuerza mientras clavaba su cabeza en su cuello.

- ¡S-s-suéltame…. Aggg-gggg! –Volvió a quejarse Rukia- ¡Idiota…. Que… que me asfixias!

Ichigo suavizo la fuerza del abrazo pero no la soltó… Aún estaba muy afectado y su cuerpo entero temblaba.

- ¿I-Ichigo?

Rukia estaba aún en shock por la actitud de Ichigo. No había sido fácil, despertar entre sus fuertes brazos asfixiándola, para que ahora que él la abrazara ¨tiernamente¨. Aquello la desconcertaba aún más… Además sentir su respiración agitada en su cuello ¡No le ayudaba en nada!.

- ¿Qué te pasa Ichigo? –Preguntó preocupada-

El la soltó lentamente. Cuando ella vio su rostro afligido y lleno de pena se asusto ¡Nunca antes lo había visto tan afectado por algo!. Ichigo alzo sus manos temblorosas hasta sus mejillas y le apretó con suavidad el rostro, mientras la calidez del rostro de Rukia le calentaba las palmas.

- ¡Estas… Viva! -Ichigo trago saliva y volvió a preguntarle lo mismo aún incrédulo- ¿¡Realmente estas viva!

La extraña actitud de Ichigo, hizo que Rukia se pusiera roja como un tomate. Sentir sus temblorosas manos en su rostro le estaban pasando factura…

- ¿Otra vez me lo preguntas? –Preguntó nerviosa- ¿Eres imbécil?... No ves que lo estoy…

Ichigo dejo caer la cabeza ocultando su rostro… El era un hombre muy fuerte, pero nunca había llorado delante de nadie y no quería que Rukia lo viera en ese estado.

- ¿I-Ichigo estás bien?

Pero el no contesto… Rukia lo miro atónita, parecía que estaba llorando ¡Pero eso era imposible! Ichigo no era del tipo de hombre que llorara.

- I-I-Ichigo ¿Estas… Estas llorando? –Preguntó atónita y tartamudeando-

- ¡¿YO? ¿Llorando? –Exclamó incrédulo sin levantar la cabeza- ¿Es que dormir te ha afectado el cerebro enana?

Rukia se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva.

- ¡El que tiene afectado el cerebro eres tú imbécil! –Le respondió con rabia- ¡Antes casi me matas con ese abrazo! ¡Eres un bruto!

Ichigo alzo la cabeza para discutir con ella. Y cuando Rukia vio los surcos de lágrimas en sus mejillas lo miro perpleja.

- ¡YO NO SOY UN BRUTO! Eres una enana mentiro…. –Pero Ichigo no siguió hablando, cuando vio como ella lo miraba. Cerro la boca, trago saliva y le hablo titubeante- No… No vuelvas… a.. a asustarme así enana… ¡Me oyes! Nunca más… Nunca más lo hagas…

- ¿Qué me paso? –Fue lo único que pudo decir-

Ichigo retiro las manos de sus mejillas con suavidad.

- No lo sé… Solo sé que te encontré muerta en este asqueroso lugar…. –Solo recordarlo hizo que un gran escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo-

- ¿Muerta? –Exclamo atónita-

En ese momento una oleada de recuerdos se acumulo en su mente. De cómo había sido drenada por Venustas y de la gran traición de Ulquiorra….

- ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR! –Exclamo con rabia mientras apretaba los puños-

- ¿Traidor? –Preguntó Ichigo extrañado-

- Seelee… -Rukia se quedo en silencio unos segundos, obviamente ese ser ya no era Seelee…- Ulquiorra… Nos ha traicionado.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto Ichigo mientras sentía como empezaba a erizársele la piel-

Rukia trago saliva y lo miro seria.

- Ulquiorra me ataco… -Hizo una breve pausa, mientras imaginaba su aspecto cuando él la había encontrado- Por eso me encontraste… Así.

Ichigo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Y como si algo en su interior estallara se levanto del suelo de manera violenta con Rukia aún en brazos.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Déjame en el suelo idiota! –Se quejo molesta mientras movía frenéticamente las piernas-

En ese momento las manos de Ichigo ejercieron más presión sobre el cuerpo de Rukia. Ella alzo la cabeza para reñirle y se asusto cuando vio su rostro transfigurado por la rabia. Y su miedo se hizo más evidente cuando el cuerpo del joven empezó temblar de la ira.

- ¿I-Ichigo? –Preguntó asustada- ¿Qué… Qué te pasa?

Pero él siguió sin hablar… Aquel silencio era extremadamente peligroso. Ella nunca antes lo había visto tan lleno de ira como estaba ahora…. Y todo fue a peor cuando Ichigo estallo… Una gran aura negra recubrió rápidamente todo su cuerpo, mientras grandes oleadas de reiatsu salían de él con violencia. En un instante las paredes de la sala se hicieron añicos. Y ante el horror de Rukia, sobre el rostro de Ichigo volvió a aparecer la máscara Hollow… La cual empezó a deformarse y a cubrirle la cabeza como si tuviera vida propia.

- ¡ICHIGO! ¡PARA! –Grito asustada entre sus brazos- ¡DETENTE! ¡¿QUE DIABLOS HACES?

¡Pero Ichigo no podía oírla! Estaba totalmente cegado por la ira. Dio un gran salto y voló con violencia, atravesando a su paso todas las paredes que se interponían en su camino. Estaba decidido en encontrar a Ulquiorra y hacerlo pedazos por haberle hecho daño a Rukia…

* * *

Toshiro después de buscar un rato, llego volando a un gran espacio abierto lleno de columnas. Alzo la cabeza tratando de ver el techo, pero no pudo verlo solo se veía oscuridad. Bajo la cabeza y aminoro la velocidad de vuelo, mientras miraba con atención todo a su alrededor. Y se detuvo en seco cuando se topo con una hermosa joven de larga melena, que salió de detrás de una de las columnas.

- ¿Quién eres? –Pregunto Toshiro de manera autoritaria-

Pero la joven no le respondió solo le dedico una suave sonrisa.

- Hmm… No sabía que los Shinigamis podían ser tan guapos –Respondió Sue mientras lo miraba divertida-

- ¡Identifícate! –Volvió a ordenarle mientras ponía su mano cerca de su zanpakuto -

Pero Sue sin mediar palabra salto hacía él con sus manos convertidas en enormes garras blancas. Toshiro al ver el ataque la esquivo sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Aquella Arrancar no era rival para él… Y si Sue pensaba que podría ganarle… Se iba a llevar una desagradable sorpresa.

- No quiero pelear contigo ¡Identifícate! Y te dejare vivir.

Sue lo miro con picardía mientras transformaba su cuerpo en la misma masa deforme que antes había atacado a Seelee e Inoue antes. Aquello hizo que Toshiro sacara su zanpakuto y se pusiera en posición de ataque…

* * *

Ichigo atravesó una gran pared y entro en un enorme recibidor. Aún tenía en brazos a Rukia y la máscara Hollow seguía moviéndose como si estuviera viva sobre su rostro. Ichigo iba a destrozar la pared que tenía frente a él, pero una masculina voz lo hizo detenerse en seco.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó molesto Ulquiorra-

Ichigo alzo la mirada y vio al joven espada parado en lo alto de unas grandes escaleras. Y cuando lo reconoció dio un gutural grito y se lanzo como un psicópata hacía él. Le lanzo un brutal puñetazo que Ulquiorra detuvo con una sola mano, Ichigo se quedo flotando en el aire ejerciendo mayor presión sobre la mano. Y cuando las miradas de Rukia y Ulquiorra se encontraron, este último abrió los ojos sorprendido de verla con vida…

- ¿Cómo es posible…? –Pregunto serio-

Ichigo retiro con fuerza su puño, voló hacia atrás y puso a Rukia con suavidad sobre el suelo. Después en un rápido movimiento saco su zanpakuto y apunto con ella amenazante a Ulquiorra.

- ¡PAGARAS MUY CARO HABERLA LASTIMADO! –Grito con rabia Ichigo mientras le temblaba el pulso-

Ulquiorra frunció el ceño y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

- Por lo que veo, debería haberla lastimado más –Exclamo molesto- No debería estar viva.

Ichigo se abalanzo hacía él y blandió con fuerza su zanpakuto. Ulquiorra lo detuvo, cogiendo su zanpakuto suavemente con dos dedos, como si no le costara trabajo.

- ¿Te molesta atacara a tu novia? –Preguntó sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, mientras lo miraba fríamente- La verdad es dura de matar como la cucaracha que es….

Aquello hizo que Ichigo diera un gran grito y retirara su zanpakuto con fuerza, volvió a atacarle pero Ulquiorra lo esquivo sin problemas y sin sacar la mano de los bolsillos.

- ¡ME LO PAGARAS! –Grito con rabia Ichigo-

Ulquiorra lo miro serio y después miro de reojo a Rukia.

- Deberías haberte quedado donde te deje…Cuando acabe con él, tú serás la próxima.

Aquella amenaza directa a Rukia, hizo que algo dentro de Ichigo se liberara por completo. Dio un gran grito y su máscara Hollow cubrió toda su cabeza y partes de su cuerpo. Ulquiorra maldijo entre dientes, ya conocía aquella extraña transformaciones… Sabía que no tenía que tomárselo a la liguera. Así que opto por transformarse, activando su segunda liberación de espada. Y los dos jóvenes se enzarzaron en una brutal pelea. Y mientras ellos luchaban, Rukia miraba aterrada a Ichigo. Nunca antes había visto como él perdía la consciencia y su Hollow interior tomaba el mando… Un gran escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, mientras pensaba en la posibilidad que el verdadero Ichigo no regresara…

Al principio las fuerzas estaban muy igualadas. Pero como había ocurrido la ultima vez, las fuerzas de Ichigo parecían no tener límites. Poco a poco Ulquiorra empezó a recibir más y más golpes, que lo obligaron a activar su ultima liberación de espada. Pero aquello también fue inútil, la fuerza de Ichigo era mayor. Finalmente, Ichigo logro herirlo de gravedad al estamparlo contra el suelo después de un gran combo de brutales golpes. Ulquiorra trato de incorporarse con dificultad, pero Ichigo lo volvió a estampar con violencia contra el suelo, poniendo uno de sus pies desnudos sobre su torso. Después Ichigo abrió su monstruosa boca y acumulo poder para lanzarle un cero para acabar con su vida. Rukia al ver lo que iba a suceder corrió hasta Ichigo y lo agarro con fuerza de un brazo deteniéndolo.

- ¡PARA YA ICHIGO! –Grito con fuerza ordenándole- ¡ESTO NO ESTA BIEN! ¡DETENTE!

Ichigo detuvo su cero al instante, giro la cabeza y miro fijamente a Rukia. Ella al ver como sus salvajes ojos dorados la miraban, sintió miedo. Ichigo sin dudarlo alzo un brazo y la agarro del cuello, para después izarla en el aire.

- ¡¿Q-QUE HACES? ¡SUELTAME! –Chillo Rukia mientras trataba de zafarse y sentía como la presión sobre su cuello subía de intensidad- ¡ME HACES DAÑO!

Ulquiorra aprovecho la distracción de Ichigo y se libero de su pie. Trato de levantarse pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, Ichigo lo agarro con fuerza de un tobillo y lo lanzo como si fuera un trapo contra una pared. El cuerpo de Ulquiorra atravesó la pared como si fuera de papel.

- ¡SUELTAME! -Volvió a ordenarle Rukia-

Los dorados ojos de de Ichigo se posaron de nuevo en la chica… Ahora la miraba de una manera aún más extraña, luego sus ojos bajaron lentamente por su cuerpo mirando detenidamente cada curva del su cuerpo. Rukia se sentía incomoda ante la extraña mirada, pero todo fue a peor cuando Ichigo le rasgo parte de su kimono con su mano.

- ¡NO! –Chillo aterrada Rukia- ¡QUIETO! ¿QUE DIABLOS HACES!

Pero las suplicas de Rukia no llegaban al verdadero Ichigo, El estaba completamente poseído y a merced de su Hollow interno. El Hollow interno de Ichigo siguió rompiéndole el kimono mientras que se reía como un psicópata.

- ¡PARA IMBECIL!

En ese momento la agresión fue a más, cuando Ichigo la puso contra una pared y la inmovilizo utilizando su cuerpo para aprisionarla con fuerza contra la pared. Después uso su mano libre para inmovilizarle las muñecas alzándolas sobre su cabeza. Rukia trato de detenerlo, pero aún estaba muy débil. Y cuando Ichigo la tuvo completamente dominada quito la mano de su cuello. Rukia respiro profundamente mientras recuperaba el aliento.

- ¿Por qué… Por qué me haces esto? –Exclamo triste Rukia-

Ichigo acerco su horrible máscara al rostro aterrado de Rukia. Abrió su monstruosa boca y de ella salió una asquerosa lengua. Para después lamerle con fuerza la mejilla.

- ¡NO!

Rukia empezó a retorcerse contra la pared, mientras sentía como la horrible lengua de Ichigo le lamia sin ascuas la cara y el cuello. Y después sintió como la mano libre de Ichigo la tocaba sin pudor… Pero todo fue a peor, cuando él metió con fuerza sus rodillas entre sus piernas y la obligo a abrir las piernas. Y cuando tuvo vía libre presiono con fuerza su cadera contra la pelvis de Rukia.

- ¡NO! ¡ICHIGO! ¡REACCIONA! –Chillo asustada- Ichigo… No! Suel…

Pero Rukia no pudo seguir hablando, la asquerosa lengua de Ichigo se había introducido dentro de su boca impidiéndole hablar. Rukia estaba totalmente perdida y a merced de su Hollow interior, que de alguna forma estaba materializando los sentimientos más ocultos del peli naranja. Si nadie lo evitaba la inocencia de Rukia quedaría rota para siempre por aquella bestia…

* * *

Hinamori entro volando en el extraño edificio por el que antes habían entrado Ichigo y Toshiro. Momo estaba muy preocupada, minutos antes había sentido el gran reiatsu de Shiro-kun, al parecer estaba luchando. Así que sin dudarlo siguió su reiatsu hasta llegar a él. Entro en una gran sala con varias columnas hechas añicos y finalmente lo vio. Toshiro estaba parado junto al cuerpo de una chica que lentamente empezaba a desvanecerse en el aire.

-¡Shiro-kun! –Exclamo aliviada al ver que él estaba bien-

Toshiro alzo la mirada serio. Al parecer haber acabado con la vida de aquella chica no era de su agrado. Hinamori voló hasta él y vio con tristeza su mala cara.

- ¿Estás bien Shiro-kun?

Toshiro asintió con la cabeza y después miro serio a Momo.

- ¿Y Yuma?

Hinamori trago saliva nerviosa, bajo la cabeza y movió nerviosamente un pie… Acción que no paso desapercibida para Toshiro.

- Ella está bien… –Fue lo único que respondió Momo-

Toshiro frunció aún más el ceño… Conocía a Hinamori y sabía que algo no andaba bien.

- ¿Qué pasa Hinamori? ¿Dónde está Yuma? ¿La dejaste en manos de Urahara? –Volvió a preguntar con mas ahincó-

Hinamori apretó las manos nerviosa, mientras rogaba que la tierra se abriera y se la comiera…

- Yuma está bien… –Momo hizo una breve pausa y siguió hablando- Ella se está… recuperando.

Toshiro miro a través de ella.

- ¿Dónde está Yuma? –Volvió a preguntar con mayor insistencia-

Hinamori se mordió el labio inferior.

- ¡¿DONDE DIABLOS DEJASTE A YUMA? –Chillo molesto-

- Yo…. Yo….

- ¡HINAMORI!

Hinamori dejo escapar un largo suspiro y finalmente le respondió tartamudeando.

- La… La deje en una… una cueva, después de curarla…

Toshiro abrió la boca sorprendido y después estallo en grandes gritos.

- ¡TE DIJE QUE LA DEJARAS CON URAHARA! ¡NO QUE LA DEJARAS SOLA EN UNA CUEVA!

- ¡Lo sé! –Se quejo Hinamori- ¡Pero no podía dejarte solo! Por eso la cure un poco… Y la deje bien escondida… Después… Después volveremos por ella…

Toshiro la miro incrédulo. Le había dado una orden ¡Y ella lo había ignorado! Nunca antes lo había hecho. Iba a seguir regañándola, pero se quedo de piedra cuando vio a Inoue volando a lo lejos.

- ¡Orihime! –Exclamó asombrado al verla-

Inoue flotaba en el aire con un ceñido y extraño vestido blanco estilo sirena, sobre los hombros llevaba una gran capa blanca que le tapaba la parte superior del vestido. Orihime al verlos, se acerco flotando y se detuvo a escasos metros, mientras dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Os he encontrado! –Exclamó divertida-

Aquello puso en alerta a los dos Shinigami. Toshiro instintivamente puso a Momo detrás de él. Inoue al ver su actitud protectora les miro con ternura.

- ¡Que monada! –Exclamo alegre- Nos vamos a divertir mucho…

Pero antes que pudiera divertirse con ellos. Una de las paredes contiguas se hizo pedazos atravesada por el cuerpo de Ulquiorra. El cual se estampo contra el suelo haciendo un gran boquete. Inoue al verlo floto hasta él y lo vio herido de gravedad. Sin dudarlo un segundo aplico un gran escudo sanador sobre el joven.

- ¿Con quién jugabas Ulqui-kun para que te hicieran tanto daño? –Exclamó haciendo morritos- Yo también quiero jugar…

Y por boquete creado en la pared entro volando Ichigo. Ahora su aspecto era más salvaje, todo su cuerpo estaba completamente hollowficado. Inoue al verlo voló rápidamente hasta él.

- ¡Kurosaki-Kun! –Exclamo alegre mientras palmoteaba- ¡Qué bien has venido a verme!

Ichigo le respondió con un gutural grito Hollow, aquello en lugar asustarla la divirtió mas. Después Ichigo sin mediar palabra se abalanzo sobre ella, Inoue esquivo el ataque sin problema. Los dos empezaron a volar en el aire ¨luchando¨, Ichigo luchaba tratando de golpearla y Inoue se reía divertida esquivándolo sin ningún esfuerzo.

Rukia entro volando con dificultad por el cráter, iba con la ropa hecha girones y parte del vendaje que utilizaba para cubrir sus pechos estaba rasgado. Aún estaba muy débil y le costaba mantenerse a flote.

- ¡RUKIA-CHAN! –Chillo aterrada Hinamori al verla-

Voló hasta ella y la ayudo a volar hasta el suelo.

- ¿¡Estas bien! -Pregunto Hinamori mientras la miraba con pena-

- Si… solo un poco débil… -Exclamo casi sin aliento después del gran esfuerzo que había hecho para llegar hasta allí-

Toshiro se acerco a Rukia pero al verla sin tan poca ropa, se puso rojo como un tomate y giro el rostro.

- ¿Qué te paso Kuchiki-san? –Preguntó el peli blanco mirando hacia otro lado-

Rukia trago saliva mientras que no sabía que decirles… ¿Cómo podría contarles? que Ichigo poseído por su Hollow interior casi la había violado... Hinamori al ver el rostro aterrado de Rukia, optó por hablar de otra cosa…

- Lo importante es que estas viva Rukia-chan… -Exclamo con dulzura mientras trataba de ajustarle las destrozadas ropas- Ya después nos contaras que paso.

La breve conversación se vio interrumpida cuando un gran temblor hizo que el lugar entero vibrara. Todos se giraron a ver y vieron como Ichigo estaba liberando oleadas brutales de Reiatsu.

- ¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡No grites así! –Le reprendió Inoue, mientras negaba con su dedo índice- El maestro Venustas está tomando una siesta y no querrás despertarlo…

Pero Ichigo no atendía razones estaba totalmente descontrolado, dio otro gran grito y en un instante le lanzo un potentísimo cero a Inoue, pero al igual que las veces anteriores Inoue lo esquivo sin problemas. Pero esta vez Ichigo fue más listo, mientras ella esquivaba el cero, él se tele-transporto a su lado pillándola desprevenida. Le lanzo un gran zarpazo al rostro que ella esquivo con dificultad, pero el alcanzo a rozarla dejándole una pequeña herida en una de sus mejillas. Aquella herida hizo que Inoue dejara de reírse y abriera los ojos como platos, se llevo las manos a la cara y cuando vio los rastros de sangre en la yema de sus dedos frunció el ceño y se cegó por la rabia.

- Pagaras muy caro haberme herido Kurosaki-kun…. –Exclamo amenazante-

Después se lanzo hacia él con todo su poder, Ichigo no pudo esquivarla y ella le dio un brutal golpe en el estomago, que hizo que al momento toda la masa que cubría su cuerpo se evaporizara al instante. Ichigo tosió sangre y salió despedido contra el suelo. Inoue después floto lentamente hacia él.

- ¡Kurosaki-kun malo! –Lo reprendió volviendo al mismo tono de voz infantil que había usado antes-

Y después ante el asombro de todos. Inoue activo uno de sus escudos sanadores sobre él. Ella tenía órdenes de Venustas de no matar a ninguno de los humanos. Después de todo el ruido creado Venustas apareció con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? –Pregunto molesto-

- ¡Maestro Venustas! –Exclamo alegre Inoue mientras volaba hacia él-

Rukia aprovecho la distracción de Inoue para acercase a Ichigo. Se metió bajo el escudo sanador y se arrodillo a su lado, Ichigo no tenia rastros de la máscara Hollow pero su rostro denotaba dolor, Rukia puso con cuidado su cabeza sobre su regazo.

- ¡Ichigo! ¡Responde! –Exclamo asustada Rukia mientras trataba de despertarlo-

El escudo sanador de Inoue empezó a curarla también. Ichigo poco a poco se recupero hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos lentamente y vio borrosa a Rukia. Pero gracias al escudo sanador recupero totalmente la conciencia y pudo ver el rostro triste de la chica.

- ¿¡Rukia! –Preguntó preocupado al ver su rostro-

En ese momento Rukia le dio una fuerte cachetada, que hizo que Ichigo se llevara una mano su lastimada mejilla mientras parpadeaba incrédulo por el golpe de ella.

- ¡MALDITA ENANA! –Le rió furioso- ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE ME PEGAS?

Rukia no pudo evitarlo más y lagrimas de impotencia salieron de sus ojos. Ver a Ichigo dominado de esa manera y lo que él le había hecho era más de lo que ella podía aguantar…. Ichigo se incorporo y la miro asustado.

- ¿Qué te ha… -La pregunta de Ichigo se quedo en suspenso cuando vio la poca ropa que Rukia tenía encima-

La cara de Ichigo se torno roja como un tomate, mientras miraba nervioso hacía otro lado.

- ¡¿P-PERO PORQUE VAS… CASI SIN ROPA! –Chillo nervioso-

En ese momento Rukia volvió a darle otra fuerte cachetada. Ichigo giro el rostro y la miro con rabia

- ¡QUIERES DEJAR DE PEGARME MALDITA ENA... –Ichigo volvió a verla sin ropa y volvió a quedarse sin palabras- ¡P-por lo... menos tapate!

Rukia bajo la cabeza mientras respiraba aliviada… Ese era el Ichigo que ella conocía… No aquel horrible ser que antes la había agredido.

- ¡Pero míralos que bonitos! –Exclamó alegre Inoue con extraños corazones en su rostro- Si estáis para comeros.

Ichigo alzo la mirada y la vio flotando sobre ellos. Después Inoue dio un ligero salto y quedo a pocos centímetros del rostro de Ichigo flotando en el aire mientras sonreía ¨inocentemente¨. Ichigo al ver lo cerca que estaba, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente del asombro. Y en una fracción de segundo una gran luz se produjo entre ellos. Inoue le había lanzado un potente cero. Ichigo haciendo gala de sus buenos reflejos había agarrado a Rukia entre sus brazos y había tratado de bloquear el cero usando su poder. Pero aún estaba muy débil y los dos salieron volando despedidos contra una pared. Y Ichigo amortiguo el golpe con su cuerpo.

- ¡ICHIGO! –Grito aterrada Rukia- ¿ESTAS BIEN?

Ichigo alzo la cabeza y asintió con la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarla, aunque se notaba a leguas que estaba herido. Inoue se rio divertida al ver el gran hueco que había hecho el cuerpo de Ichigo.

- ¡¿POR QUE HACES ESTO ORIHIME? –Preguntó gritando Rukia-

Pero Inoue no le contesto solo se acerco volando a Venustas.

- ¿Puedo mostrárselo? –Pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos- Por favorrr.

Venustas asintió con la cabeza mientras centraba su atención en Ichigo. Inoue palmoteo alegremente y se acerco flotando a Ichigo, que la miraba fijamente.

- ¡Este es el regalo que el maestro Venustas me ha hecho!

Después con un solo movimiento se quito la capa que cubría sus hombros, dejando al descubierto la parte de arriba de su blanco vestido. Llevaba un pronunciado escote que dejaba al descubierto el gran hueco negro en su pecho.

- ¿¡Pero qué diablos! –Preguntó Ichigo totalmente atónito-

Inoue voló como si posara para todos.

- ¿¡A que es precioso! –Exclamó emocionada-

Rukia se levanto del regazo de Ichigo y le ayudo a levantarse. Ichigo se incorporo y miro serio a Inoue. Después se dio cuenta de la presencia de Toshiro Y Hinamori y sin dudarlo un segundo alzo en brazos a Rukia y voló hacía ellos, después puso con cuidado a Rukia en el suelo.

- Hinamori. Por favor cuida de Rukia…

Y sin esperar la respuesta de Hinamori, Ichigo dio un salto y se fue volando hacía a Inoue. Mientras de fondo se escuchaba a Rukia refunfuñando que ella no necesitaba que nadie cuidara de ella… Ichigo se detuvo frente a Inoue y la miro serio ignorando la pataleta de la shinigami.

- ¿Por qué haces esto Inoue? –Preguntó con voz grave mientras la miraba fríamente- ¿Por qué llevas ese hueco de hollow?

Inoue se llevo el dedo índice a los labios y puso cara de una cría inocente, mientras actuaba como si estuviera pensando la respuesta.

- Hmmm ¿Tengo que tener una razón? –Exclamo inocentemente- Además esto es un regalo del maestro Venustas - Exclamo mientras se tocaba el borde del hueco con la yema de sus dedos-

Ichigo frunció el ceño, la actitud infantil y extraña de Inoue le resultaba incomoda.

- ¿Por qué no jugamos un poco Kurosaki-kun? –Preguntó mientras palmoteaba alegremente-

Inoue se lanzo hacia Ichigo con un gran cero en la mano. El se anticipo al golpe y lo esquivo con dificultad, pero aquello en lugar de molestarle a Inoue la hizo reírse alegremente. Después empezó a jugar él tratando de alcanzarlo con sus ceros. Tensos minutos pasaron mientras que los dos jugaban al gato y al ratón.

- ¡Si no dejas que te atrape alguna vez! ¡No es divertido Kurosaki-kun! –Se quejo Inoue mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesta y haciendo morros- ¡Ahora es mi turno de atraparte!

Ichigo aprovecho el breve descanso para recuperar el aliento, aún no estaba recuperado de todos los golpes de Ulquiorra y ahora el esfuerzo de protegerse de Inoue, poco a poco le estaba mermando físicamente.

- No estoy aquí, para jugar contigo Inoue. –Le respondió con seriedad- Hemos venido a rescatarte.

- ¿Rescatarme? –Preguntó atónita-

- Tú no perteneces a este lugar... Recuerda que eres una humana y no un hollow...

En ese momento una gran aura, hizo que toda la sala vibrara violentamente por el poder de aquel gran reiatsu. Ulquiorra se había recuperado por completo gracias al escudo sanador de Inoue. Y cuando había visto como Ichigo ¨peleaba¨ contra ¨su¨ Inoue le hizo hervir la sangre.

Ulquiorra se puso frente a Inoue mientras miraba a Ichigo con ojos fríos y asesinos. Ichigo apretó con fuerza los puños, mientras una gran oleada de ira volvía a apoderarse de él por lo que el espada le había hecho a Rukia. Grandes chipas se generaron entre los dos jóvenes. Parecían ser dos toros bravos de lidia recién salidos a la plaza y dispuestos a matar a cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino.

- ¡PAGARAS CARO LO QUE LE HICISTE A RUKIA! –Grito Ichigo hecho un energúmeno mientras le lanzaba fuertes sablazos con su zanpakuto dispuesto a hacerlo pedazos-

Ulquiorra esquivo los sablazos y le ataco con sus lanzas verdes. Los dos estaban tan ensimismados en la pelea que no vieron como Venustas se acerco a Inoue.

- ¡Maestro Venustas! -Exclamo asombrada Orihime- ¿Qué hace?

Los dos dejaron de pelear en el acto y giraron la vista a donde estaba Inoue. Se les descompuso el rostro, cuando vieron con horror como Venustas pasaba uno de sus gigantes brazos por la pequeña y estrecha cintura de Inoue, para después atraerla con fuerza hacía él. Aquella acción hizo que Ulquiorra perdiera la razón y se lanzara hacia él con una lanza verde en las manos. Pero antes que pudiera hacerle nada, Venustas agarro la lanza con su mano desnuda sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces Ulquiorra? -Pregunto serio Venustas mientras lo miraba de manera peligrosa-

- ¡SUELTALA! -Grito Ulquiorra con rabia, mientras ejercía mayor presión en la lanza que Venustas tenia cogida con la mano-

Venustas exhalo molesto y con un rápido movimiento lanzo lejos a Ulquiorra con todo y lanza. Después centro su mirada en los intrusos.

- Si queréis recuperar a vuestra amiga, tendréis que alcanzarme… -Después miro de reojo a Ulquiorra que ya volvía volando hacía el lanza en mano- Y ya hablare contigo después de esto…

Venustas se desvaneció en el aire junto con Inoue, dejándolos a todos atónitos.

- ¡¿MALDITA SEA A DONDE SE HA IDO? –Grito Ichigo con rabia-

Todos buscaron con la mirada pero no había rastros del espada…Venustas se había tele-transportado a otro lugar tomando de nuevo a Inoue como rehén. Ichigo maldijo por haberla perdido de nuevo y miro de nuevo a Ulquiorra. ¡Quería hacerlo pedazos por lo que le había hecho a Rukia! Pero ahora su prioridad era Inoue… Ichigo respiro hondo y trago saliva, mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no atacarlo…

- ¡Nos vas a decir ahora mismo! ¿A dónde se la ha llevado? –Le exigió Ichigo, mientras apretaba con fuerza su zanpakuto- ¡Tú tienes que saber donde esta! ¡Traidor!

Pero Ulquiorra no le contesto, tenía el rostro descompuesto y con una cara de gran sorpresa en su rostro. Ichigo al ver su estado, voló hasta él y le dio un brutal golpe en la cara para hacerlo reaccionar. Pero increíblemente él no esquivo el golpe y se comió entero el puñetazo. Aquel golpe lo hizo girar la cara hacía un lado y después giro de nuevo el rostro hacía Ichigo. Un hilo de sangre negra salía de la comisura de sus labios. Ulquiorra aún estaba en shock parecía un ente, aquello hizo que Ichigo bajara la guardia. Nunca antes lo había visto así…

- ¡MALDITA SEA! –Se quejo Ichigo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza molesto- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, Ulquiorra seguía petrificado. Ichigo le apunto con su zanpakuto dispuesto a sacarle la información a la fuerza si fuera necesario… Pero no llego nunca a utilizar la fuerza, en ese momento una gran ola del reiatsu de Venustas llego a ellos. El espada lo estaba haciendo de adrede para que descubrieran donde estaba y fueran a buscarle. Rápidamente todos volaron hacía el lugar de donde provenía el reiatsu, y llegaron a una extraña puerta con horrendos gravados, Ulquiorra hizo la puerta pedazos y todos entraron con el… Y cuando vieron lo que había dentro de aquella sala, se quedaron sin palabras. Era la misma sala donde Venustas había hablado con su ¨Hijo¨. Toda la sala estaba plagada de la asquerosa masa negra que drenaba energía. Pero esta vez la masa era diferente, palpitaba con fuerza como si fuera un ser vivo.

- ¿¡Pero qué diablos es esto! –Preguntó asqueado Ichigo-

- Esa masa…. Succiona tu energía… -Exclamó seria Rukia- Yo antes estuve atrapada en ella…

Ichigo miro sorprendido a Rukia… La chica le había contando brevemente como Ulquiorra la había traicionado…. Pero no le había dicho nada de esto.

- Es cierto… –Afirmo Toshiro mientras miraba con asco la masa- Antes Hinamori y yo también estuvimos atrapados en esa masa.

Y en todo el centro de la sala, estaba Venustas sonriendo triunfal aun con Inoue agarrada por la cintura.

- Bienvenidos –Exclamo en tono burlón- Os estábamos esperando.

Ulquiorra no perdió el tiempo y se lanzo hacia Venustas dispuesto a atacarlo, pero antes que pudiera llegar a él un gran escudo protector lo detuvo, Inoue lo estaba protegiéndolo.

- ¡Malo Ulqui-kun! -Le reprendió- ¡No ataques al maestro Venustas!

Ulquiorra dio un gran grito de rabia, aquello hizo que Venustas se riera a grandes carcajadas. Dejo de reírse de golpe y miro con dulzura a Inoue.

- Tranquila Inoue. Un insecto con ese no lograra hacerme daño –Después miro a la joven de una manera un tanto paternal- Además. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…

Inoue le sonrió inocentemente y asintió con la cabeza. Venustas la soltó y Inoue se acerco flotando lentamente hacía el gran nucleó de la masa en el centro. Después alzo las manos y las puso suavemente sobre la palpitante masa. En ese momento un gran temblor de poder hizo que la sala temblara con violencia. Y la asquerosa masa empezó a vibrar con fuerza. Pequeñas venas salieron del nucleó y se clavaron con violencia en las blancas manos de Inoue. La chica al sentir como se clavaban en su piel dibujo una pequeña mueca de dolor en su rostro. Pero aquel nucleó siguió sacando mas y mas venas que se fueron incrustando con mayor violencia en sus delicados brazos….

Pronto la gran batalla final, estaba a punto de desencadenarse….

* * *

Off Topic.

Bonis acabo de dar los últimos retoques al fanfic y suspiro aliviada.

- ¡Por fin! Otro capítulo más! –Exclamo alegre- ¡Ya quedan menos!.

Pronto sintió en su espalda la presión de un objeto metálico, se dio lentamente la vuelta y se encontró con las miradas asesinas de Toshiro, Ichigo, Karin y Rukia.

- Esto… ¿Q-qué pasa? –Pregunto asustada Bonis- ¿No os ha gustado el capítulo?

Ichigo se acerco a ella y la alzo de la silla agarrándola de la camisa.

- ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE SIEMPRE NOS DESTROZAS LA ROPA DEJANDONOS CASI DESNUDOS?

- P-pero es .. que… que así… así es más dramático! –Tartamudeo Bonis mientras un mar de lagrimas caían por sus mejillas-

- ¡DRAMATICO MIS NARICES! –Chillo Ichigo, mientras todos asentían con la cabeza- ¡A VER SI TE GUSTA A TI QUE TE LO HAGAN!

Minutos después, Bonis colgaba de un poste amarrada con una cuerda y con la ropa hecha girones mientras gritaba que alguien le ayudara…

* * *

Bueno después de la demencia normal transitoria… He de decir que para mí ha sido un caos escribir todo esto… He optado por partir el capítulo ya que lo que viene también es muy dramático. Y no quiero publicar todo a la carrera para luego odiarme cuando lo relea (Aunque lo mas seguro que igual me odiare al re-leerlo T.T)… Espero que no sea muy caótico de leer. Siento que este capítulo es como ver dentro de mi retorcida mente… jejeje…

Sobre la demora de la actualización… Lo siento mucho :(, pero como os comentaba antes, ahora tengo muchas más responsabilidades en el trabajo. Y escribir ahora es un reto…. Aunque nunca os he olvidado. Y aunque tenga mucho trabajo sigo trabajando en este fanfic. Y ya nos estamos acercando al desenlace del fanfic. Aunque no puedo deciros exactamente cuántos capítulos quedan…

Sobre el capítulo: Me imagino que los que me pedían a gritos que salieran Rukia y Ichigo estarán contentos. Aunque la verdad el ataque de Ichigo a Rukia no lo tenía planeado, aun así me ha gustado XD (Lo sé, soy mala :() Espero que os haya gustado :D nos veremos en el próximo!

* * *

Pamex17, Pues el pobre Ulquiorra lo paso mal en este capítulo… Enfrentarse de nuevo a un Ichigo demente... ufff jejeje. Sobre Aizen y Ori ¡La verdad es que mola! Jejeje aunque la verdad nunca me he planteado escribir sobre ellos. Sobre la idea de Toshiro y Karin he de darte un spoiler... Tengo escrito un fanfic post-Doomsday de lo que pasara un año después… La inspiración me vino una tarde y escribí la idea a grandes rasgos, es un fanfic subido de tono que escribiré bien cuando acabe este fanfic. Sobre el manga de Bleach siempre lo llevo al día. Nunca he dejado de leerlo y la trama está muy interesante aunque particularmente quiero que se acabe ya jejeje. Mmm Kenpachi y Unahana… La verdad nunca lo había visto…. Pero para mí Unahana tiene una imagen de mujer muy sumisa y agradable. Si escribiera un fanfic sobre esa pareja, seria que Kenpachi la seduzca y Unahana resulte al final ser una pervertida al estilo Ama y Kenpachi termine como un sumiso… jajajaja… U_U ¡Valeee! Mejor dejo de pensar chorradas que se me va la cabeza jejeje. Saludos y gracias por dejarme siempre reviews :D

Myri Weasley28 La verdad yo tampoco nunca antes había pensado en esa pareja Rangiku Grimmjow. Pero la verdad cuando se me ocurrió pareció que todo encajaba a la perfección. La verdad de mi fanfic es una de las parejas de las que más me gusta escribir. Y OJO que yo también son MatsuGin acérrima :S ósea soy igual que tú jejejeje. Sobre Rukia… Pues no estaba muerta y Ichigo se enloqueció… y la pago con Ulquiorra jejeje. Sobre tu depre por la parte de Inoue y Ulquiorra… Pues te aviso te pondrás mas depre aún con lo que está por venir… No te digo más jejeje. Y lo siento sobre la aparición de Hinamori… Pero tiene cosas importantes que hacer… Y sobre lo cardiaco que esta el fanfic… Uff yo estoy en un sin vivir con todo lo que está ocurriendo. Trato que la trama sea fluida y que no sea tan pesada, pero me está costando y mucho… Y el próximo capítulo será peor de caótico… Necesitare unas buenas vacaciones después jejeje. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y que te emociones con él :) gracias por tu review y por seguirme leyendo.

Myskymyheart. Me alegra que te gusten mis capítulos vuestra opinión es muy importante para mí. Aunque ahora viendo como ha quedado el fanfic estarás más ansiosa :(. Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo en mis locuras. Jejeje.

Sweet Ottaki, u_u Jo pobre Ulquiorra, aunque la verdad a mí me gusta también mas Seelee jejeje. Y sobre lo celoso de Ichigo, si al final con sus hermanas terminara siendo igual de payaso que su padre… Aunque él no lo quiera admitir XD. Me encantaría poder actualizar más pronto :( y no teneros en tantas ascuas. Pero el tiempo es mi enemigo ahora mismo T_T, Gracias por siempre leerme, de mis lectores vos sos una de las más fervientes :) y es lo que me motiva a seguir. Saludos :D


	33. Infierno

33. Infierno.

El nucleó de la masa palpitaba con fuerza. Y las venas incrustadas en los brazos de Inoue empezaron a absorber su energía con violencia haciéndola fruncir el ceño del dolor. Aquello hizo que Ulquiorra al ver su dolor, volara hacia ella dispuesto a liberarla de aquella monstruosidad. Pero el espada no pudo llegar muy lejos, ya que Venustas lo detuvo en el aire con un golpe fuerte y seco en su pecho, que lo lanzo despedido con violencia hacía la puerta.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas Ulquiorra? –Preguntó molesto-

Venustas se acerco volando hasta donde estaba Ulquiorra para volver a atacarlo. Pero Ichigo se interpuso en su camino lanzándole un gran sablazo. Venustas esquivo sin problemas su ataque y de un rápido movimiento, agarro a Ichigo de un brazo y lo tiro contra el suelo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. El cuerpo del peli naranja impacto con fuerza contra el suelo haciendo un gran boquete en el.

- ¡Con vuestro insignificante poder, no lográis hacerme nada! ¡Sois patéticos! –Exclamo exultante mientras se reía-

Pero pronto dejo de reírse, cuando Toshiro apareció en su espalda volando con sus alas de hielo y le descerrajo un brutal sablazo. Venustas bloqueo el ataque agarrando con su mano desnuda el filo de la zanpakuto sin hacerse ninguna herida, pero su mano se congelo al instante ante el contacto con la zanpakuto de hielo, aquello eso hizo se mirara la mano incrédulo.

- Bonito truco.

- ¡Ríndete! ¡Antes que te congele por completo! –Le grito Toshiro amenazante, mientras que el hielo de su zanpakuto empezaba a reptar por el brazo de Venustas-

- ¿Qué me rinda? –Preguntó sonriendo-

Venustas apretó con fuerza su mano y el hielo que recubría su cuerpo se hizo pedazos. Aquello sorprendió a Toshiro, que rápidamente retiro su zanpakuto antes que la rompiera. Y antes que pudiera volver a atacarle, Venustas le propino un brutal puñetazo en la cara que lo lanzo lejos.

- ¡Es inútil! –Exclamó victorioso, viendo a sus enemigos vapuleados fácilmente- ¡No sois rivales para mí! ¡Podéis uniros todos que no lograréis hacerme ni un solo rasguño!

El poder del espada era insultante y parecía que estaba utilizando parte del poder acumulado por la masa para atacarlos. Pero por más poder que tuviera aquello no iba a detener a los chicos. Se recuperaron rápidamente y volvieron a atacarlo al unisonó. Pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles ¡Venustas esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques sin el más mínimo esfuerzo!

- ¡LIBERA A INOUE! –Exigió Ichigo gritándolo- ¡TE ORDENO QUE LA LIBERES AHORA MISMO!

Venustas dejo de sonreír. Que alguien le diera ordenes ¡Era inaceptable!

- ¿¡Desde cuándo las bestias dan órdenes a sus amos! –Preguntó molesto -

Ichigo dio un gran grito de rabia y se lanzo contra él con su máscara de Hollow puesta. Venustas lo esquivo y espero a que estuviera a su mismo nivel para agarrarlo del cuello. Ichigo se llevo las manos al cuello tratando de liberarse mientras el Espada volaba sujetándolo con fuerza. Venustas se detuvo frente a un gran bulto de masa sanguinolenta y después estampo a Ichigo con fuerza contra la masa. Varias venas sedientas de poder lo atraparon al instante, inmovilizándolo y clavándose en su piel.

- ¡ICHIGO! –Grito asustada Rukia-

Ichigo se retorció con violencia tratando de liberarse de aquellas venas, pero el drenaje era tan brutal que su máscara Hollow se evaporo sobre su rostro y su bankai desapareció consumido por la masa. Ichigo apretó la mandíbula con fuerza reprimiendo el dolor. Pero todo ese autocontrol se hizo pedazos cuando vio como Rukia volaba débilmente hacía él.

- ¡NO VENGAS ENANA ESTUPIDA! ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ!

Pero ella hizo oídos sordos y siguió volando. Ichigo la miro con rabia por su testarudez… Pero pronto su mirada se lleno de terror, cuando vio como Venustas se ponía a espaldas de Rukia.

- ¡CUIDADO DETRÁS DE TI! -Grito advirtiéndola-

Rukia giro lentamente la cabeza, pero no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de salvarse. Venustas la agarro de la cabeza y la estampo contra la masa dejándola unos metros por debajo de Ichigo. El peli naranja empezó a gritar aterrado mientras veía como las venas daban buena cuenta de ella. Pero fue inútil, en segundos Rukia estuvo totalmente inmovilizada y cubierta de venas.

- ¡TE MATARE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS VENUSTAS! –Grito Ichigo fuera de sí-

Venustas volvió a acercarse a Ichigo y lo miro como si fuera una cucaracha.

- ¡Agradece que necesito tu poder! Si no ahora mismo te haría pedazos por tu insolencia… -Venustas acerco el rostro cerca de Ichigo- Aunque… Te puedo arrancar la lengua para que dejes de gritar sin perder tu poder.

Ichigo le mantuvo la mirada fría y calculadora. Y aprovechando que Venustas estaba tan cerca de su rostro, le dio un brutal cabezazo que hizo que un hilo de sangre verde corriera por la frente del espada.

- ¡COMO TE ATREVES! –Chillo enfurecido Venustas-

Pero antes que pudiera atacarlo, Toshiro se lanzo contra él alejándolo de Ichigo. Aquello hizo que Venustas gritara de rabia y peleara contra él descargando toda su ira. Y mientras los dos luchaban encarnizadamente, Ulquiorra aprovecho para acercarse a Inoue. Voló sigilosamente hasta ella y la agarro con fuerza de uno de sus brazos. Después tiro con fuerza para liberarla pero no logro moverla ni un ápice.

- ¡Maldita mujer! –Se quejo con rabia mientras seguía jalando de ella-

Pero Inoue estaba totalmente enajenada, no reaccionaba a ningún estimulo, solo permanecía en silencio con la cabeza baja mientras que su hermosa melena le ocultaba el rostro. Pero aquello no desanimo a Ulquiorra que siguió jalando con fuerza de ella hasta que la hizo reaccionar. Inoue movió la cabeza de un lado a otro aturdida, después empezó a alzar la cabeza lentamente.

- ¿Por qué eres tan inútil que tengo que venir a rescatarte mujer? –Preguntó molesto mientras la miraba levantar el rostro- ¿No podías hacerlo… -Pero no pudo continuar hablando, puesto que sus palabras se atragantaron en sus labios al ver el rostro de Inoue-

Todo al alrededor de Ulquiorra se torno gris y pareció como si el piso bajo sus pies se hiciera pedazos ¡El rostro de Inoue había desparecido por completo! Y había sido reemplazado por una superficie plana y blanquecina que parecía estar hecha con cal, aquella superficie presentaba varias grietas pequeñas como si se estuviera cuarteando.

- I-Inoue… –Exclamo Ulquiorra totalmente atónito y sin palabras-

Inoue reacciono a su voz, ladeo ligeramente el rostro hacía él y donde antes estaban sus hermosos ojos aparecieron dos huecos negros que parecían estarlo mirando. Una gran aura blanca rodeo su cuerpo y pronto sufrió otra modificación: Su larga melena se torno blanca como la nieve mientras se erizaba flotando. Y una gran grieta atravesó su rostro de oreja a oreja creando una monstruosa boca. Ulquiorra frunció el ceño y trago saliva, mientras se recuperaba de la reacción inicial. No podía darse el lujo de titubear ¡Tenía que salvarla a como diera lugar!.

- ¡Reacciona maldita humana! ¡Si no lo haces te hare reaccionar a golpes! –La amenazo. Inoue antes reaccionaba cuando él la amenazaba-

Pero su amenaza no funciono de la manera que él esperaba. Inoue abrió la gran grieta que tenía por boca y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le lanzo un potentísimo cero. Ulquiorra no pudo esquivarlo y salió despedido con fuerza lejos de ella. Momento que aprovecho Venustas para atraparlo en el aire, agarrándolo de la espalda como si fuera un gato cogiéndolo por el lomo.

- ¡Nuestro trato queda roto Ulquiorra! -Exclamo molesto Venustas y después lo lanzo con fuerza contra la masa incrustándolo en ella-

Y tal como había pasado antes con Ichigo y Rukia. Las venas sedientas de poder se incrustaron en su cuerpo consumiendo al instante su liberación de espada. Ulquiorra se transformo en su forma humana sin poder evitarlo. Venustas se acerco volando a donde lo había estampado y lo miro con asco.

- Nos has traicionado de nuevo Ulquiorra. ¡Te ofrecí ser el padre de mi hijo! ¡Te ofrecí poder infinito! Y lo has tirado todo por la borda…

Ulquiorra mantuvo la cabeza en alto y lo miraba como si nada le estuviera pasando. Aunque el dolor que sentía eran como si miles de agujas se clavaran una y otra vez en su piel.

- ¡No necesito tu nauseabundo poder para hacerte pedazos! –Exclamo altivamente- No tienes el valor de luchar contra mí sin utilizar este repugnante poder.

Venustas le agarro del pelo alzando con fuerza su cabeza.

- ¡Tu estupidez te ha llevado a tu muerte! –Venustas jalo con más fuerza de su pelo- Desaprovechaste la oportunidad que te dimos… Y por esa osadía te matare junto con estas otras escorias.

Venustas le soltó del pelo y se rió a grandes carcajadas ¡Las cosas le estaban saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba! Desde el principio había querido acabar con Ulquiorra, pero su hijo se lo había impedido… Y ahora el joven espada le había puesto su cabeza en bandeja de plata… Venustas dejo de reírse y voló hasta Inoue. Y puso suavemente una de sus grandes manazas sobre el vientre de Inoue. Después bajo un poco la cabeza hacía su vientre, mientras la acariciaba tiernamente.

- ¡Hijo mío! Tienes suficiente energía para revivir –Exclamo dulcemente- Toma esta mujer como sacrificio. Y absorbe todo su poder y sus entrañas.

Aquello hizo que todos se quedaran paralizados por sus palabras.

- ¡SUELTALA! –Grito Ulquiorra fuera de sí- ¡TE MATARE LO JURO! ¡SUELTALA!

Venustas hizo oídos sordos y siguió hablando con su hijo que estaba en el vientre de Inoue.

- Después devora a los otros sacrificios y renace… -Hizo una breve pausa mientras sonreía sádicamente- Pronto te veré hijo mío… Aizen…

- ¡INOUE! –Grito Ichigo con todas sus fuerzas- ¡NO!

Escuchar los gritos de sus sacrificios horrorizados, hizo que Venustas que se riera sin parar. Se dio media vuelta y los miro uno por uno, extasiado de ver su sufrimiento mientras se movían frenéticamente tratando de liberarse. Solo dos Shinigamis estaban fuera de la masa: Una mujer shinigami paralizada de terror al lado del cuerpo al parecer sin vida del shinigami de cabellos blancos. Venustas miro complacido su gran obra ¡Ahora era el momento de empezar con el ritual de nacimiento!

- Absorbe todo su poder y nace Aizen –Puntualizo Venustas, dando por finalizada su gran obra-

Aquella orden hizo que la gran masa empezara a vibrar con fuerza. El nucleó empezó a inflarse lentamente como si fuera un globo. Y lentamente empezó a engullir todo lo que tenía a su alrededor. En segundos, el cuerpo de Inoue fue engullido por completo entre los gritos desesperados de Ulquiorra. Pero el avance de la masa era imparable, pocos segundos después Ulquiorra desaparecía dentro de la masa. Y el siguiente en ser alcanzado fue Ichigo que aún luchaba por liberarse.

- ¡NO! Ichigo… -Chillo débilmente Rukia que estaba a unos metros de él- ¡NOOOOO!

¡Pero era inútil! La masa ya había engullido la mitad de su cuerpo y empezaba a subir por su pecho. Ichigo supo que luchar contra aquella masa era en balde... Así que dejo de luchar cuando la masa ya reptaba por su cuello. Busco con la mirada a Rukia y cuando vio su carita llena de terror y lágrimas, frunció el ceño preocupado.

- Tranquila enana… -Exclamo débilmente, mientras le sonreía con tristeza tratando de tranquilizarla- No pasa nada…

Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ser engullido por completo. Los gritos desgarradores de Rukia llenaron toda la sala.

- ICHIGO! NO NOO –Grito histéricamente Rukia- ¡ICHIGOO! ICHIGOOO!

Pero pocos segundos después, los gritos de Rukia fueron silenciados cuando la masa también la engullo.

- ¡Patético! –Se mofo Venustas después de ver todo aquel desgarrador incidente- ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan patéticas? Da igual que sean Shinigamis, Hollows o humanas…

Venustas alzo los hombros, quitándole importancia al hecho que las mujeres fueran un terreno desconocido para él.

- Lo único que tengo que hacer ahora, es esperar pacientemente –Exclamo con deleite- Y lo mejor será que no escuchare más gritos estúpidos…

- ¡SHIRO-KUN! ¡REACCIONA! –Chillaba Hinamori- SHIROOOO-KUNNN

Una gran gota paso cruzo la cabeza de Venustas y las venas de su sien palpitaron de manera peligrosa. Otra asquerosa mujer estaba llenando de gritos la sala. Venustas busco con la mirada el origen de aquellos molestos gritos.

- ¡SHIROO! –Siguió gritando Hinamori mientras movía el cuerpo de Toshiro tratando de despertarlo- ¡NO ME ABANDONES! ¡SHIRO-KUN!

Venustas dejo de fruncir el ceño, cuando vio como Toshiro empezaba a reaccionar a los gritos de la ruidosa mujer shinigami.

- Vaya ¡Si parece que aún está vivo! –Exclamo divertido, mientras se acercaba volando hacía la pareja- Pensé que había perdido esa valiosa energía….

Hinamori se quedo en shock al escuchar la gutural voz de Venustas. Lentamente giro el rostro y comprobó con horror lo cerca que estaba. Si no hacía algo ¡El espada acabaría con Toshiro! Aquello despertó en ella su instinto protector. Decidida se incorporo y se giro enfrentándose al espada con los brazos en cruz protegiendo a Toshiro.

- ¡DEJALO EN PAZ! –Grito con firmeza-

Venustas dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y alzo una de sus grandes manazas hacía Hinamori. La agarro con fuerza de la cara y la alzo a pulso. La pobre chica empezó a patalear en el aire mientras gritaba aterrada. Venustas rio a carcajadas ante la desesperación de Hinamori. Así que empezó a ejercer mayor presión sobre su cabeza haciéndola gritar más por el intenso dolor.

- ¡SUELTALA! – Grito Toshiro mientras se incorporaba con dificultad-

Venustas dejo de reírse y miro al Shinigami mal herido que le apuntaba con su Zanpakuto.

- ¿No te habías muerto? –Pregunto con ironía-

- No voy a morir tan fácil… -Exclamo serio Toshiro, mientras lanzaba de nuevo su bankai y sus hermosas alas de hielo se regeneraron de nuevo-

- ¡Vaya! Si todavía te queda energía… -Exclamó un tanto sorprendido- Hmm interesante…

Venustas tiro a Hinamori contra al suelo con fuerza como si fuera una basura y se lanzo contra Toshiro. El joven esquivo sus ataques como pudo, pero se notaba que el daño infringido anteriormente le estaba pasando factura. Y En uno de esos ataques, Venustas volvió a estamparlo contra el suelo.

- ¿No te vas a levantar? –Exclamo Venustas mientras ponía los pies lentamente sobre el suelo cerca del cráter que había dejado el cuerpo de Toshiro- Pensé que ibas a durar más… Que me entretendrías lo suficiente mientras nace mi hijo.

Toshiro se incorporo con dificultad y se apoyo sobre su zanpakuto mientras jadeaba mal herido. Venustas camino lentamente hacía el dispuesto a acabar con su diversión. Pero en ese momento, Hinamori volvió a interponerse delante de él con los brazos abiertos.

-¡DEJALO EN PAZ! –Un hilo de sangre caía por la cara de Momo- ¡NO TE PERMITO QUE LE HAGAS MAS DAÑO!

Venustas hizo una mueca de asco ¡Aquella Shinigami ya empezaba a hartarlo! Iba a matarla de una vez por todas… Pero pronto una sádica idea paso por su mente, borro la mueca de asco y sonrío salvajemente. En un rápido movimiento de manos agarro a Hinamori de un brazo y le dio la vuelta, para después agarrarla con fuerza del cinto y la alzo en el aire utilizándola como un escudo humano.

- ¡Ven atácame de nuevo! –Le azuzo Venustas mientras movía en el aire a Hinamori -

Aquello hizo que Toshiro lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados. Aquello eso hizo sonreír aún más a Venustas. El espada no necesitaba la protección de Hinamori ¡Solo lo hacía para hacer estallar a Toshiro de la ira!.

- ¡SUELTALA! –Grito con fuerza-

Una gran aura azul rodeo el cuerpo de Toshiro, mientras que el suelo bajo sus pies se hacía pedazos.

- ¡Así me gusta! –Le azuzo Venustas sonriendo sádicamente- ¡Diviérteme mientras espero!

- ¡DETENTE SHIRO-KUN! ¡NO LO HAGAS! –Chillo frenéticamente Hinamori tratando de detener el inminente ataque-

Toshiro voló velozmente hacia Venustas y despareció justo frente a él, para re-aparecer después en su espalda. Pero Venustas vio claramente el movimiento y movió a Hinamori frente a él, dándole el tiempo justo a Toshiro a quitar su zanpakuto y no herirla. Hinamori empezó a mover los pies pataleando tratando de soltarse pero era imposible…

- ¡ERES UN COBARDE! –Grito impotente Toshiro- ¡SUELTALA Y PELEA COMO UN HOMBRE!

Venustas estallo en grandes risas al ver la desesperación de Toshiro. Pero pronto… ¡Su risa se desvaneció por completo! Cuando una gran piedra le pego en la parte de posterior de su cabeza. Venustas giro el rostro para ver quién era y en ese momento ¡Alguien le arranco a Hinamori de los brazos!.

- Pero que…. –Exclamo atónito Venustas, al ver lo fácil que le habían quitado a la shinigami-

Venustas frunció el ceño, cuando vio al humano Quincy flotando unos metros delante de él con Hinamori en brazos.

- ¿Estás bien Hinamori-san? –Preguntó Ishida preocupado-

- ¡Ishida-san! –Exclamo aliviada Hinamori-

Venustas apretó los puños con fuerza y busco con la mirada a la otra persona que había participado en la estúpida treta de antes. Cuando vio quien era empezó a sonreír de nuevo.

- ¡Vayaaa! Pero si es mi querida Karin –Exclamo divertido- ¿Has venido a visitarme?

Karin estaba en suelo mirándolo de manera desafiante.

- ¡NO SE QUIEN ERES! ¡PERO NO TE PERMITIRE QUE LES HAGAS DAÑO A MIS AMIGOS!

Venustas levanto una ceja asombrado mientras la miraba con detenimiento. Se acerco volando y se poso suavemente en el suelo frente a ella. La miro de arriba abajo analizándola. Finalmente comprendió lo que había pasado, aquello le hizo soltar una gran risotada.

- Por lo que veo ¡Ahora eres una simple humana! –Exclamo con ironía-

Karin lo miro desafiante. No sabía quién era aquel hombretón ¡Pero le daba igual! Sin dudarlo un segundo, le dio una gran patada en la entrepierna, que era lo único que podía hacer sin poder. A Venustas aquello no le hizo nada de daño, pero dejo de reírse y la miro fríamente.

- Y por lo que veo… Una humana muy estúpida. –Dijo amenazante mientras alzaba el puño para golpearla-

Toshiro voló rápidamente hasta Karin y la quito justo a tiempo antes que Venustas la golpeara.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? –La reprendió Toshiro mientras volaba con ella en brazos alejándola de Venustas-

- ¡¿En serio creías que me iba a ir? –Respondió molesta- ¡¿Cómo podía irme y dejaros sin ayuda?

Toshiro maldijo entre dientes, mientras negaba con la cabeza molesto.

- Te dije ¡Que solo nos estorbarías! –Siguió reprendiéndola- ¡Te dije que te mantuvieras al margen!

Karin hizo morritos mientras maldecía mentalmente su decisión de volver. Pero Toshiro suavizo un poco el ceño mientras la miraba de reojo.

- Ahora eso da igual… -Dijo suavemente- Lograsteis que Venustas soltara a Hinamori… Y eso es lo que importa… Gracias…

Karin lo miro sorprendida sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

- De… De nada -Le respondió con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas-

Toshiro sonrío suavemente y voló hasta Ishida que aún tenía a Hinamori en brazos. Venustas se giro hacía donde estaban los intrusos y los miro de mala gana. Su plan de divertirse con el shinigami mientras esperaba se había dio al traste.

- ¿¡Por qué has traído a Karin! –Preguntó molesto Toshiro-

- No encontré ningún lugar seguro donde dejarla –Respondió Ishida serio. Hizo una breve pausa mientras miraba a Venustas- Además sentí el gran reiatsu de Ichigo desbordándose como cuando pierde el control de su cuerpo. Por eso decidí traerla, para ver si podía ayudarnos a controlarlo…

Toshiro lo miro como si no lo convenciera esa excusa… Pero al verlo tan serio y seguro se convenció de sus palabras. Mientras tanto, Karin miraba nerviosa hacia otro lado ¡Todo lo que Ishida había dicho eran mentiras! El había cedido ante sus ruegos… Ishida era un chico muy serio, pero siempre terminaba cediendo ante los ruegos de una chica. Como cuando Inoue le rogo que la llevara el techo de las noches para ver la pelea entre Ichigo y Ulquiorra…

- Lo más importante era que Karin estuviera a salvo… -Exclamo Toshiro molesto, mientras dejaba escapar un gran suspiro dándose por vencido- Pero eso ahora da igual…

Venustas voló hacia el grupo dispuesto a acabar con aquella absurda situación. Les lanzo un potente cero que Ishida y Toshiro esquivaron. Los dos jóvenes volaron con rumbos diferentes aún con las chicas en brazos. Venustas voló tras Ishida que era el que tenía menos poder. Toshiro aprovecho la distracción de Venustas para esconder a Karin tras una roca.

- ¡QUEDATE AQUÍ! ¡¿ENTEDIDO?

Karin asintió con la cabeza. Y Toshiro se dio media vuelta para ir a pelear con Venustas, pero antes de partir miro a la chica de reojo.

- Escóndete bien Karin… -Le pidió casi susurrando- Por favor…

Karin trago saliva y asintió de nuevo con la cabeza. Escucharlo hablarle así con esa voz tan suave hacía estragos en ella.

- Cuídate… -Fue lo único que pudo decirle-

Toshiro asintió con la cabeza y se fue volando hacía Venustas. El espada aún jugaba al gato y al ratón con Ishida.

- ¡DEJALO EN PAZ! –Grito Toshiro con fuerza- ¡YO SOY TU OPONENTE!

Pero Venustas no reacciono ante las palabras de Toshiro y siguió volando detrás de Ishida. Por eso, Toshiro decidido actuar y se lanzo zanpakuto en mano a atacarlo. Venustas esquivo el sablazo y le lanzo un puñetazo que el joven esquivo. Los dos empezaron a luchar mientras Ishida dejaba en el suelo a Hinamori y se unió a la lucha.

Ishida saco su gran arco blanco y le lanzo una lluvia de flechas a Venustas. Aquello colmo la paciencia del espada, las flechas del humano no le hacían ni cosquillas, lo que le molestaba eran sus continuas interrupciones. Le dio un brutal golpe a Toshiro que volvió a tirarlo contra el suelo y después voló hasta Ishida esquivando sus flechas. Lo agarro del pecho y lo estampo contra la masa, la masa lo engullo en un instante entre sus gritos de dolor.

- ¡Un insecto menos! –Exclamo molesto Venustas- Ahora me quedan tres.

Se dio media vuelta y voló hacía Toshiro que se estaba incorporando del suelo, Venustas alzo su mano para agarrarlo y lanzarlo a la masa, pero cuando lanzo la mano a quien atrapo no fue a Toshiro ¡Fue a Hinamori que de nuevo se interponía en su camino!

- ¡Maldita Shinigami! –Se quejo Venustas-

De un solo movimiento, la lanzo con fuerza contra el techo donde también había masa. La masa al momento incrusto sus venas en el delicado cuerpo de Hinamori, neutralizándola al momento.

- ¡HINAMORI! –Chillo Toshiro aterrado mientras veía como la masa la engullía-

Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, el joven dio un gran grito y se lanzo hecho una furia contra Venustas. Pero esta vez Venustas no iba a jugar más con él. Esquivo su ataque y lo agarro con fuerza de un brazo, para después tirarlo contra la masa. Toshiro no pudo esquivar la masa y su cuerpo se vio atrapado en un instante. Las venas se clavaron en su cuerpo y absorbieron al momento todo su bankai, haciendo pedazos sus alas de hielo.

- ¡HITSUGAYA-SAN! –Chillo aterrada Karin-

La chica corrió hasta él. Toshiro estaba pegado contra la masa casi a ras del suelo y las venas empezaban ya a cubrir gran parte de su cuerpo. Karin agarro con fuerza una de las venas y jalo con fuerza de ellas.

- ¡¿Que… haces aquí… Karin? –Pregunto débilmente Toshiro, mientras trataba de mantener la cabeza en alto- Vete… Karin… Huye…

- ¡NO TE DEJARE!

Karin siguió jalando con todas sus fuerzas ¡Pero no podía liberarlo! No tenía la fuerza, ni el poder para hacerlo. Pero no se iba a dar por vencida siguió jalando con todas sus fuerzas hasta hacerse sangre en las manos.

- Vete… Karin… -Exclamo Toshiro mientras miraba la desesperación de Karin por liberarlo-

- ¡NO TE DEJARE! ¡NUNCA! ¡ME OYES NUNCA! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras un mar de lágrimas surcaba sus mejillas-

El la miraba atónito, Karin estaba dándolo todo por salvarlo y poniendo su vida en peligro. Y cuando Toshiro vio como Venustas caminaba lentamente hacía ella abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡VETE! –Le ordeno- ¡LARGATE AHORA MISMO KARIN!

Pero ya era muy tarde, Venustas estaba justo a las espaldas de Karin.

- ¿En serio crees que podías liberarlo? –Preguntó con ironía-

Pero Karin lo ignoro y siguió jalando con todas sus fuerzas.

- Si tanto quieres compartir la suerte de tu amorcito, tú misma…

Venustas agarro del pelo a Karin y la alzo en el aire. Ante la cara de horror de Toshiro.

- ¡SUELTALA! –Grito con todas su fuerzas-

Karin se debatía en el aire pero mantuvo el tipo, miro de reojo al espada y vio que lo tenía a rango. Así que empezó a darle fuertes patadas en el estomago, que solo lograron que él se riera.

- Pareces un animal salvaje humana…

- ¡LIBERA A HITSUGAYA! ¡SUELTALO MALDITO O TE MATO! ¡TE JURO QUE TE MATARE!

Venustas floto lentamente en el aire con Karin aún agarrada del pelo.

- ¡KARIN! -Chillo Toshiro impotente mientras no perdía el contacto visual con Karin-

El espada se acerco a la masa y estampo con fuerza a Karin para que fuera absorbida. Pero extrañamente la masa no reacciono- Aquello hizo que el espada la mirara extrañado.

- ¿No tienes poder? –Preguntó mientras alzaba una ceja- La masa no reacciona si no tienes energía…

Pero Karin no le contesto, aun estampada contra la masa seguía defendiéndose como una gata mientras trataba de arañarlo con sus manos y le daba patadas.

- Bueno da igual –Exclamo Venustas alzando los hombros- Que la masa se alimente primero con tu cuerpo como entrante de los platos principales…

Venustas hizo que la masa reaccionara y las venas atraparon a Karin al instante inmovilizándola.

- ¡KARIN! -Grito Toshiro desesperado- ¡NO!

Karin lucho con todas sus fuerzas mientras que la masa la absorbía.

- Hitsugaya-san... Lo siento...

En un instante el cuerpo de Karin desapareció engullido por la masa. Mientras que Toshiro seguía gritando. Pero segundos después un gran silencio sepulcral se apodero de toda la sala. La masa había dado buena cuenta de Karin y Toshiro. Ahora el único que quedaba fuera de la masa era Venustas, que miraba complacido su gran obra. Después se acerco a la masa y puso su mano sobre ella, devolviéndole la energía que había tomado antes y dándole la mitad de su poder para acabar con el nacimiento.

- Pronto nacerás hijo mío… Y este mundo conocerá a su nuevo dueño…

* * *

Dentro de la masa el interior era de un denso líquido rojo y semi-transparente. Y los que antes habían sido atrapados flotaban en pequeños úteros individuales que los mantenían con vida. La masa los usaba como comida viva para seguir drenándolos hasta que los devorara por completo. Al principio habían tratado de romper los úteros, pero con cada movimiento que hacían el drenaje aumentaba. Todos podían verse los unos a los otros pero no podían escucharse.

Y mientras los demás pasaban aquel tormento. En el centro de la masa aún estaba Inoue con las manos puestas sobre el nucleó que seguía acumulando energía. Poco a poco el nucleó se torno de color rojo y todos vieron con horror, como la energía roja del nucleó penetraba en el cuerpo de Inoue. Aquello hizo que grandes alas negras salieran en su espalda parecidas a las de un demonio. Y poco a poco el vientre de Inoue empezó a iluminarse, al principio solo era un punto en su vientre, pero poco a poco fue tomando forma, minutos después se podía distinguir la figura de un feto brillante en su interior. Inoue giro la cabeza hacía el lugar donde estaba Karin atrapada. Y una gran ramificación salió del nucleó dirección a la chica. El ritual del nacimiento iba a empezar y los sacrificios serían devorados. Y como había dicho Venustas, Karin sería la primera en morir como entrante de los demás sacrificios.

Karin al ver como la ramificación se dirigía directamente a ella empezó a gritar dentro del útero, pero todos sus gritos eran silenciados y nadie podía oírla, Karin asustada miro a Toshiro que estaba unos metros delante de ella.

- ¡TOSHIRO! – Empezó a gritar su nombre una y otra vez con todas sus fuerzas-

Pero él no podía escucharla, solo podía leer sus labios ¡Finalmente Karin lo llamaba por su nombre! Aquello hizo que el joven capitán abriera los ojos como platos, mientras miraba como una y otra vez ella gritaba su nombre… Aquello hizo que algo dentro de él estallara, dio un gran grito y usando una fuerza sobrehumana destruyo su útero. Y como una bala impacto con fuerza contra el útero de Karin, haciendo un boquete por el que pudo entrar dentro. El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando sus miradas se encontraron…

- Toshiro…. –Susurro Karin con lágrimas en los ojos-

El la miraba embelesado y con la boca abierta mientras las emociones de estar cerca de ella se apoderaron de él. Y sin pensar en sus acciones paso sus brazos por la cintura de ella y la atrajo suavemente hacía él, para después hundir su cabeza en su cuello.

- ¿T-Toshiro…? -Exclamó asombrada-

Pero cada vez que ella lo llamaba por su nombre… Hacía que algo dentro de él se removiera más y más. La abrazo con más fuerza como si temiera que pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento.

- K-Karin…. –Susurro Toshiro totalmente rendido a esas sensaciones-

Como Toshiro tenía su cabeza clavada en su cuello, Karin sintió su aliento sobre su nuca, mientras la llamaba por su nombre de una manera muy extraña… Aquello la hizo estremecer y se dejo llevar también. Alzo lentamente sus brazos que aún tenían venas incrustadas en su cuerpo y le devolvió el abrazo. Los dos se abrazaron mientras se dirigían hacía una inminente muerte. La ramificación llego hasta el útero donde los dos estaban y se clavo con fuerza en la parte superior. Después empezó a atraer del útero hacía el centro donde estaba Inoue.

Karin cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras todos los recuerdos gratos que el joven le había dado se agolpaban en su mente.

- Toshiro… -Exclamo susurrando con hondo pesar-

- Karin…

Los dos se abrazaron con más fuerza y en ese momento algo extraño sucedió, la ramificación que los unía a Inoue se torno de un color rojo intenso y dejo de atraerlos. De alguna manera extraña la ramificación parecía haberse sobrecargado por la energía de los dos.

- ¡Ya no nos está absorbiendo! -Exclamo triunfal Toshiro, después giro la cara para ver a la chica- ¿Estás bien Karin?

Karin asintió con la cabeza. El peligro había pasado momentáneamente, lo que hizo que ella se diera cuenta de lo extraña que era la situación y empezó a sentirse incomoda en sus brazos.

- ¿Q-que hacemos ahora Hitsugaya-san? -Preguntó preocupada tratando de centrarse-

Toshiro se sorprendió al escuchar como volvía a llamarlo por su nombre. Aquel breve retroceso le hizo dibujar una mueca de pena en su rostro.

- ¿Qué te pasa Hitsugaya-san? -Preguntó Karin inocentemente-

Toshiro giro la cabeza hacía otro lado molesto.

- No pasa nada Kurosaki-san -Exclamó con desdén-

Karin parpadeo varias veces incrédula al escuchar como la había llamado.

- ¿Por qué me llamas así?

- Te llamo, como tú lo haces conmigo... -Se quejo- Ahora vuelves a hablarme como si fuera un extraño para ti...

Aquello hizo que ella se quedara sin palabras ¡No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando! Él le estaba pidiendo que lo llamara por su nombre. Karin trago saliva y lo miro intensamente.

- Toshiro... -Lo llamo por su nombre sin pensárselo dos veces-

Aquello hizo que él volviera la mirada y la mirara sorprendido.

- Karin... -Le respondió sin aliento-

Eso hizo que Karin le sonriera dulcemente, mientras se perdía en sus hermosos ojos azules. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de él, tanto que podía escucharlo respirar cerca de su rostro. Además aún estaban fuertemente abrazados. Toda aquella situación les lleno de extraños sentimientos que los envolvieron por completo. Toshiro la miraba fijamente mientras sus ojos bailaban por las hermosas facciones de Karin. Y sin poderlo evitar acerco aun más su rostro a ella, mientras fijaba su atención en sus labios entreabiertos que parecían estarlo llamando a gritos. Karin dejo escapar un leve suspiro, que genero un gran incendio interior en Toshiro que lo consumió por completo. Pero justo en ese momento la ramificación se hizo pedazos ante la presión interior y hizo que el útero se sacudiera de manera violenta. Karin escondió su rostro en el cuello de Toshiro, mientras el joven capitán centraba su atención en Inoue.

- Tranquila Karin. No pasa nada. –Exclamo seguro mientras el útero donde estaban empezó a descender lentamente hacía el suelo-

Aquella tensión en la ramificación, afecto al nucleó de la masa que vibro con fuerza haciendo que Inoue sufriera un espasmo. El proceso de nacimiento había empezado y nada podía detenerlo. Así que rápidamente el nucleó busco otra fuente de comida y activo otra ramificación que zigzagueo velozmente hasta otro útero. Cuando Ichigo vio con horror como iba directo hacía Rukia. Hizo lo mismo que había hecho Toshiro, acumulo suficiente poder y hizo pedazos su útero, después se impacto contra el útero de Rukia entrando dentro. Pero a diferencia de su hermana, Rukia estaba inconsciente. Ichigo la agarro de los hombros y empezó a zarandearla con fuerza tratando de despertarla.

- ¡RUKIA DESPIERTA! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡DESPIERTA!

Entre las fuertes sacudidas, Rukia recupero el sentido y cuando vio como Ichigo la miraba aterrado se asusto.

- ¿I-Ichigo? ¿Q-Que pasa?

- ¡MALDITA ENANA SIEMPRE ESTAS INCONSCIENTE! –Se quejo gritando mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a ella-

Rukia frunció el ceño molesta y abrió la boca para pelear con él, pero se quedo atónita cuando vio como la ramificación iba reptando hasta ellos.

- ¿¡Pero qué diantres es eso!

La ramificación llego hasta el útero y se clavo con fuerza. Después empezó a tirar de ellos hacía el nucleó.

- ¡ABRAZAME! –Grito Ichigo mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza-

Rukia abrió la boca por la sorpresa, mientras lo miraba de reojo roja como un tomate.

- ¡BAKA! ¡QUE NO ES MOMENTO PARA PENSAR EN ESAS COSAS!

Ichigo maldijo entre dientes, mientras la mataba mentalmente.

- ¡NO DISCUTAS! ¡SOLO HAZLO ENANA! ¡HAZLO SI NO QUIERES MORIR!

Rukia cerró la boca y frunció el ceño… Lo que le estaba pidiendo era muy extraño… Pero confiaba en él y supo que Ichigo nunca la engañaría en una situación de peligro. Alzo las manos temblorosa y lo abrazo suavemente. La ramificación se torno de un rojo intenso y dejo de jalar de ellos, tal y como había pasado antes. Inoue recibo de nuevo aquella sobrecarga de energía y esta le afecto más que la anterior. Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido y después en un gran estertor arqueo la espalda hacia atrás, mientras que sus alas empezaban a ponerse rojas. El nucleó saco otra ramificación y avanzo hacía Hinamori.

- ¡SHIRO-KUN! ¡AUXILIO! –Chillo desesperada, pero era inútil nadie podía escucharla-

Hinamori asustada busco con la mirada a Toshiro, pero él estaba totalmente absorto entre los brazos de Karin ignorándola por completo. Aquello genero sentimientos encontrados en ella. Era como si Karin le hubiera arrebatado a su Shiro-kun. Hinamori movió la cabeza de un lado hacía otro negando esa posibilidad.

- ¡Tengo que centrarme! –Se regaño a sí misma- ¡No es momento para pensar en esas cosas!

Busco con la mirada otro medio de poder escapar y fue cuando vio a Ishida. Una gran gota paso por la frente de Hinamori cuando vio como el joven miraba nervioso para otro lado….

Mientras tanto en el útero de Ishida. El pobre estaba rojo como un tomate… Lo trastornaba pensar, que para ayudar a Hinamori tendría que hacer lo mismo que los otros chicos habían hecho, al mejor estilo de un Romeo al rescate de su Julieta….

- ¡Tsk! ¡Maldita sea, no podían haberlo hecho de otra manera!

Pero él sabía que tendría que ayudarla de una manera u otra. Haciendo gala de su inteligencia estudio rápidamente toda la situación: Analizo que dos energías juntas sobrecargaban el nucleó ¡Así que lo único que tenía que hacer era sobrecargarlas! Ishida miro de nuevo a Hinamori y frunció el ceño. La chica no tenía el aspecto de tener mucho poder…

-Su poder no será suficiente… -Exclamo pensativo-

Pronto recordó que había alguien más poderoso… Dirigió la mirada al otro útero que estaba delante de él. Y fue cuando se quedo petrificado, al ver los penetrantes ojos verdes de Ulquiorra que lo estaban matando con la mirada, dándole a entender que como se acercara a él, lo haría pedacitos… Ishida trago saliva mientras su cara se ponía morada.

- Si lo hago me matara… -Se quejo Ishida-

Y para mayor desgracia de Ishida. Su mente le jugo la mala pasada de mostrarle una imagen pixelada de la posible escena de él abrazado a Ulquiorra… Aquello hizo que su cara se pusiera mas morada aún.

Mientras tanto, la ramificación proseguía su camino hacia el útero de Hinamori. Ishida dejo de pensar en tonterías y usando la única energía que le quedaba, saco su arco blanco dispuesto a hacer lo mismo que los otros habían hecho antes, pero antes que lanzara una flecha vio como Ulquiorra hacía pedazos su útero y salía disparado hacía Inoue.

Y como si fuera en escudo protector, grandes ramificaciones rodearon el cuerpo de Inoue creando una especie de jaula a su alrededor, aquello detuvo momentáneamente el avance de Ulquiorra. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, estaba decidido en llegar hasta ella aunque aquello le costara la vida. Así que empezó a arrancar las ramificaciones con sus manos desnudas. Aquellas ramificaciones estaban afiliadas como cuchillas, pero aquello tampoco lo detuvo, continuo retirándolas sin importarle el dolor de los cortes en sus manos. Aquella determinación férrea del espada, hizo que todos lo miraran aterrados. A Ulquiorra no parecía no importarle su integridad física solo le importaba llegar a ella. Y poco a poco se fue haciendo camino hasta el centro.

- ¿Inoue? –Preguntó atónito al verla-

Inoue estaba en posición fetal y sus enormes alas estaban cuarteadas, parecían como si se estuvieran deshaciendo. Y el feto que tenía en su vientre brillaba de un color rojo intenso. Ulquiorra se acerco a ella y con sus manos cubiertas de sangre la cogió con suavidad de las mejillas. Y lentamente la hizo levantar la cabeza para ver su rostro y cuando vio su cara frunció el ceño.

El rostro de Inoue estaba aún en peor estado que antes. Los huecos que tenia por ojos habían crecido y sus bordes empezaban a cuartearse, además su rostro se estaba empezando a partir y grandes grietas cruzaban su cara. Ulquiorra trago saliva mientras presionaba suavemente sus manos sobre sus mejillas.

- Inoue…. –Exclamo susurrando-

Inoue pareció mirarlo. Y como si se recuperara lentamente irguió el cuerpo, después alzo sus brazos temblorosos hacía él. Parecía que iba a abrazarlo, pero sus manos fueron directas a su cuello. Y ante el asombro de Ulquiorra empezó a ejercer presión en su cuello estrangulándolo.

- ¡REACCIONA! -Chillo Ulquiorra con todas sus fuerzas-

Inoue abrió su monstruosa boca y empezó a acumular poder, iba a lanzarle un cero como lo había hecho antes. Fue entonces, cuando con tristeza Ulquiorra supo lo que tenía que hacer... Bajo las manos de sus mejillas y la abrazo con fuerza, mientras ella seguía estrangulándolo.

- Lo siento… -Dijo entre susurros-

Una gran aura verde recubrió el cuerpo de Ulquiorra y pronto aquella aura también recubrió el cuerpo de Inoue, la chica ante la nueva sobrecarga de energía empezó a convulsionar entre sus brazos… Fue cuando todos con horror descubrieron que Ulquiorra no buscaba sobrecargar el nucleó ¡Había decidido que la única manera de salvarla era la muerte! Y él estaba dispuesto a acompañarla sacrificando su vida.

Todos empezaron a gritar presas del pánico, mientras veían como el poder de Ulquiorra se acumulaba más y más… Pronto desataría lo que le quedaba de su poder matándolos a los dos.

* * *

Uff menudo lio he montado… Lamento la demora :(, pero últimamente con el poco tiempo que tengo, solo estoy pudiendo escribir un capítulo por mes :(. Lo siento mucho u_uU. Sobre el capítulo, no os podréis quejar que salen casi todas las parejas. También espero que no haya quedado tan caótico (como creo que quedo jejeje) he re-escrito una y otra vez este capítulo, no os podéis llegar a hacer a una idea de cuánto lo he cambiado del original T.T. Y con cada cambio se iba tornando más y más dramático. He tratado de darle un toque de humor con lo de Ishida y Ulquiorra. La verdad fue algo que agregue a última hora. Y sobre todo lo que ha ocurrido pse… para mí ha sido como un carrusel de emociones. Jejeje Espero que os guste. Y no que nos maree mi retorcida imaginación :)

Sweet Ottaki. Me alegra que no te hayas olvidado de mi :D Eres una de mis lectoras mas acérrimas, la verdad muchos de mis lectores habituales han dejado de enviarme reviews, por lo que todavía te tomes tu tiempo para dedicarme unas líneas me llena de alegría y jubilo. Y sabes que nunca me molestan tus privados, así que no te hagas ideas raras jejeje. Bua lo del Hollow interno haciéndole cosas a Rukia fue una ocurrencia de última hora jejeje. Me imagino que después de leer este caótico capítulo estarás pensando que estoy más loca aún jejeje. De donde saco todas mis locuras… Pse es la medicación que me hace delirar jejeje mentiras :P siempre he tenido una mente muy retorcida :). Ya has tenido tu dosis de las tres parejas principales. Y el capítulo que viene también será emocionante :). Muchas gracias por leerme :D.

Pamex17, Eres igual que yo jejeje. A mí me encanta tomar personajes puros y volverlos cínicamente malvados y sádicos u_uUU Lo sé… estamos locas jejeje. Sobre Ishida… pse es un personaje que no me motiva mucho, si es mono no te lo niego, pero odio cuando se pone a hablar y hablar sin parar T.T. Aunque molaría hacerle algo malo jejejeje. Sobre Karin, la pobre anda depre con lo de su poder, aunque ahora no esta tan depre entre los brazos de Shiro-kun jajaja. Y Ichigo acabara siendo Isshin… todos lo sabemos jajaja. Sobre el manga esta súper emocionante ya quiero saber qué pasa con hueco mundo (aunque todavía guardo la esperanza que Ulquiorra vuelva a aparecer T-T) Sobre la pareja Kira-Hina… Mmm para mi Kira es raro. No lo veo con Hina la verdad si tuviera que ponerlo con alguien sería con Rangiku. Sé que suena descabellado pero Kira necesita una chispa de alegría en su vida que la deprimida Momo no puede darle… Como se junten se van directos al psicólogo por la depresión jajajaja. Muchas gracias por leerme :) para mí es muy importante vuestra opinión.

Cindy-chanNekoBleachLover (jus vaya nick mas largo jejeje) Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo :). El pobre Ichigo terminara como Isshin como dije antes jejeje. No te podrás quejar por esperar por Hitsu-Karin. Y te adelanto que el próximo también tendrás una buena dosis jejeje. Sobre el Hollow interno de Ichigo, a mi me encanta que sea tan salvaje, tengo predilección por ese tipo de personajes XD. Sobre lo de Kira-Hina… Como puse arriba, si esos dos se juntan se deprimirán XD, Kira necesita otra chica que sea más loca y que le haga perder esa fachada de hombre nervioso y duro a la vez. Además Kira no es un personaje que me llame tanto la atención. Aunque conmigo nunca se sabe jejeje. Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para escribirme un review. Gracias por leerme :)

Jacki1027, Madre mía sobre que los Kurosakis son violadores naturales, me di cuenta solo después de subir el capítulo ese jejejeje. u_u no es que sean violadores naturales es que mi mente enferma los pone así jajajaja. Muchas gracias por leerme y me encanta que te guste mi loca historia :)

Umiko Mitsuki. Me halaga mucho saber que es tu primer review en fanfiction ^/^ las primeras veces molan mucho jajajajaja. Valee me dejo de tonterías ya jejeje. Y también me alegra que lleves leyendo tiempo :), como siempre digo para mí es muy importante saber que alguien lee mis locuras XD. Muchas veces temo que con lo enrevesada y rara de mi historia mucha gente mandara mi historia al carajo por lo pesada de leer XD. La inocencia de Rukia… Pse pobrecita jajaja yo también sufrí mucho escribiéndolo jejeje. Sobre Inoue Bua… si te cae fatal como está ahora… La odiaras mas… Te lo puedo asegurar jajajaja. Mmm sobre Caym y Matsumoto Pse… La pobre Matsumoto estará pidiendo auxilio a gritos porque parece que Caym se ha metido una sobredosis de viagra jajajaja. Sobre Yuma… Agg es lo que me está dando más dolores de cabeza… Tiene la espada de Damocles sobre su cabeza y estoy tiendo un dilema moral sobre su futuro… No te puedo contar más… Muchas gracias por leerme y tomarte tu tiempo en ponerme un review :D

Myskymyheart Me alegra que haya gustado el capitulo :). Eres mala u_u te gusta ver llorar a Ichigo jajajaja. Si quieres lo hago sufrir más si quieres :3. Y Hitsukarin pues ya tuviste tu dosis XD no te podrás quejar. Muchas gracias por acordarte de mi capítulo tras capítulo. Saludos! :)


	34. Caos

34. Caos

Ulquiorra abrazaba a Inoue con fuerza mientras acumulaba poder para autodestruirse con ella. Poco a poco su reiatsu creció hasta llegar al límite, haciendo que el mutado cuerpo de Inoue se viera invadido por su gran reiatsu. Inoue sobrecargada por la energía, arqueo el cuerpo hacia atrás en un gran estertor mientras ponía los brazos en cruz.

- Dentro de poco… No sentirás más dolor…-Murmuro de nuevo Ulquiorra, mientras hundía la cabeza entre sus pechos-

Inoue dibujo una gran mueca de dolor en su desfigurado rostro. Y poco a poco, las cuencas vacías que tenía por ojos se llenaron del reiatsu de Ulquiorra. Después abrió de manera descomunal su monstruosa boca gritando. Y dentro de su boca también estaba el palpitante reiatsu verde del espada. Aquel reiatsu, palpitaba con violencia en su interior como si fuera una bomba en su conteo final antes de estallar…

- Adiós -Se despidió Ulquiorra, afrontando su inminente muerte-

Inoue agito la cabeza con violencia de un lado a otro, mientras la energía explotaba en su interior. Una gran oleada de Reiatsu salió despedida de la pareja, haciendo que todo vibrara a su alrededor… Ulquiorra cerró con fuerza los ojos esperando la explosión final… ¡Pero los segundos pasaron sin que nada ocurriera! Retiro la cabeza de entre los pechos de Inoue y alzo la mirada para verla. Sus ojos se abrieron de una manera desmesurada, cuando vio el rostro de la chica ¡Inoue estaba lanzando potentes ceros de su rostro! Aquellos ceros salían de sus ojos y boca, canalizando toda la energía invasora fuera de su cuerpo. Y los ceros impactaban con violencia contra las paredes de la masa, perforándolas como si fueran de papel.

- ¿P-por qué... -Exclamo extenuado, mientras cerraba los ojos y caía a los pies de Inoue desfallecido, su ¨suicidio¨ fallido había consumido sus últimas energías -

Lentamente Los ceros de Inoue fueron perdiendo potencia hasta desaparecer. De alguna manera ella había evitado su destrucción, eliminando de su cuerpo aquel reiatsu invasor antes que explotara en su interior. Todo aquel esfuerzo la dejo extenuada y sin poderlo evitar, cayó de rodillas al suelo al lado de Ulquiorra. Mientras que los demás miraban impotentes la dantesca situación sin poder ayudarles...

Y cuando todo parecía haber llegado a su final ¡La suerte finalmente les sonrió! Las brechas de las paredes de la masa se transformaron en pequeños cráteres exteriores, que empezaron a expulsar el nauseabundo líquido fuera como si fueran pequeños volcanes.

Poco a poco el interior de la masa fue perdiendo volumen y los úteros empezaron a descender lentamente al suelo. Por fin ¡Un gran rayo de esperanza se vislumbraba al final del túnel! ¨Tal vez¨ todos pronto podrían liberarse de aquella inmunda prisión…. Pero pronto sus esperanzas se hicieron pedazos, cuando por una de las brechas ¡Entro volando Venustas! Si nada lo impedía, el espada los mataría… Pero extrañamente. Venustas ignoro a los cautivos y voló erráticamente hacía el centro de la masa donde estaba Inoue.

- I-Inoue… -Exclamó con dificultad, mientras alzaba una mano hacía ella-

Venustas se comportaba de una manera extraña… Pero pronto todos comprendieron el motivo. ¡Algo o alguien había atacado salvajemente al espada! Y sus ropas estaban empapadas de sangre, la cual dejaba un camino sangriento a su paso.

- I-Inoue... c-cúrame... –Venustas no pudo acabar la frase, cuando una gran bocanada de sangre salió por su boca-

El espada se llevó las manos a la boca tratando de parar la hemorragia ¡Pero era imposible! La sangre no paraba de salir de su boca. Siguió volando hacía ella, hasta que algo lo detuvo. ¡Unas fuertes garras lo agarraron con fuerza de la cabeza! Venustas miro de reojo a su atacante y su cara se llenó de terror.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas escoria? -Preguntó Caym molesto-

* * *

*-*-*- Minutos antes fuera de la masa.-*-*-*

Caym, volaba hacia el lugar donde antes había sentido fuertes reiatsus luchando entre ellos. Extrañamente con el transcurso de los minutos, los reiatsus empezaron a disminuir y a apagarse como si fueran velas consumiéndose. ¡Tenía que darse prisa! Si no, no tendría nada contra que luchar… Caym maldijo su mala suerte y acelero la velocidad de vuelo.

Varios minutos después entro volando en una gran sala. Aquella sala estaba hecha pedazos y en el centro había una gran masa deforme que palpitaba como si estuviera viva.

- ¡Pero qué diablos es eso! –Exclamo asqueado -

Pronto su asco inicial dio paso a una gran sonrisa cínica de las suyas ¡Venustas estaba unos cuantos metros delante! El espada tenía las manos clavabas en la masa y estaba totalmente concentrado cediéndole poder a su hijo.

- Vaya… ¡La navidad llego de manera anticipada! –Exclamo entre dientes Caym, al ver aquella oportunidad de oro para atacarlo-

Caym voló con cautela como si fuera un gato cazando a un ratón. Se puso en la espalda de Venustas y le descerrajo un gran zarpazo. Sus garras se hundieron con violencia en la piel del espada haciéndolo aullar del dolor. Venustas retiro las manos de la masa y se giró para ver a su atacante. Y Cuando vio quien era ¡Su sorpresa fue mayúscula!

- ¡M-maldito bastardo! –Exclamo atónito Venustas- ¡Tú no deberías estar vivo!

Aquella afirmación de Venustas, hizo que Caym se cruzara de brazos y lo mirara divertido.

- ¿Y porque no debería estar vivo?

Venustas apretó los puños con fuerza ¡Otra gran traición se cernía sobre el!

- ¡Ulquiorra! ¡Ulquiorra me dijo que te había matado! –Grito señalándolo con el dedo- ¡Me mostro tú cadáver como prueba!

Caym alzo una ceja sorprendido por las palabras del espada.

- ¿¡Matarme Seelee! –Exclamo irónicamente Caym- Pero que estás diciendo ¡Si Seelee no tiene los cojones de atacarme! Antes lo mato yo a él…

Venustas maldijo entre dientes ¡La traición de Ulquiorra era mucho mayor de lo que él esperaba! Él se había equivocado al confiar en él. Si tan solo se hubiera guiado por su instinto, esto no estaría pasando…

- Por cierto ¿Dónde están todos los demás? –Preguntó Caym buscando a sus ¨compañeros¨ con la mirada- No me digas que te los has cargado a todos...

Grandes gotas de sudor cruzaron la cara de Venustas. Su situación era extremadamente complicada… Ahora su poder, era inferior al de un simple arrancar. Ya que le había cedido a la masa, más de la mitad de su poder ¡Todo su gran plan estaba en peligro!….

- ¡Están muertos! –Exclamo altivo Venustas echándose un farol. No podía mostrarse débil ante su enemigo- Les he matado con mis propias manos.

- ¡Joder! –Exclamo Caym con pena- Y yo que quería pelear con ellos después de matarte…

Venustas frunció el ceño al escuchar la amenaza de Caym.

- ¡Y Tú! Serás el siguiente en morir, Maldito bastardo... –Lo amenazo Venustas, mientras volvía a señalarlo con su dedo índice-

Caym alzo una ceja y lo miro divertido ¡Venustas era como un perrito caniche ladrándole a un Rottweiler! La situación era tan delirante que Caym dejo escapar una gran carcajada.

- Pues… ¡Como no sea que me muera por arte de magia! -Exclamó con ironía. Después se encogió de hombros y lo miro de manera despectiva- No veo cómo con tu insignificante poder, puedas llegar a hacerme algo...

Aquello lleno de ira a Venustas ¡Tenía que acabar con Caym a como diera lugar! Así que sin perder el tiempo, le ataco lanzándole un cero… Pero su cero fue tan débil, que el peli azul lo detuvo con un solo dedo.

- Hmm ¿A eso llamas tu un cero? –Preguntó Caym mofándose de él, mientras miraba el insignificante cero evaporarse en su dedo-

Venustas dio un gran grito de rabia. Y empezó a atacar a Caym con más fuerza, lanzándole varios golpes y ceros. Los dos espadas se enzarzaron a golpes. Pero aquella lucha era desigual: Mientras que Venustas lo atacaba con todas sus fuerzas, Caym jugaba con el espada como si fuera un gato jugando con su comida.

- ¿¡Qué te pasa Venustas! -Preguntó defraudado Caym, al ver la falta de poder del espada- ¿La edad te afecta? ¿O es que te está afectando la menopausia?

A Venustas se le enervo la sangre al escuchar el insulto de Caym ¡Llamándole viejo y comparándolo con una mujer!

- ¡¿PERO COMO OSAS HABLARME ASI! –Chillo histérico-

Venustas reunió todo su poder y le ataco con todas sus fuerzas. Caym lo esquivo y le dio una brutal patada que lo estampo con fuerza contra el suelo.

- ¡Y yo que pensaba que luchar contigo seria emocionante! –Exclamó aburrido Caym, mientras alzaba los brazos sobre su cabeza- ¡Pse! Es más emocionante tratar de hacer sonreír a Seelee, que luchar contra un debilucho como tú...

Venustas se incorporó con dificultad, mientras maldecía entre dientes su mala suerte.

- P-pronto borrare esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro… -Le amenazo Venustas- ¡Maldito engendro!

- ¡PUES QUE SE VEA! –Le azuzó Caym- ¡Que me estoy aburriendo!

Venustas dio otro gran grito y se lanzó de nuevo contra Caym ¡Pero el resultado fue el mismo! Pocos segundos después, Venustas volvía a hacerle otra visita al pavimento… El espada volvió a levantarse con dificultad dispuesto a luchar de nuevo. Pero antes que pudiera volver a atacarlo ¡Una rubia despampanante entro en escena! Haciendo que los dos espadas se detuvieran y la miraran perplejos.

- ¿¡Pero qué diablos!... -Exclamo Caym mientras la miraba atónito-

Rangiku había entrado volando en la sala e iba ¨vestida¨ con retales de pieles de animales. Aquellas pieles apenas le tapaban lo justo… Su precario atuendo, se parecía al de una cavernícola participando en un concurso del bikini más pequeño… Rangiku al ver a Caym montó en cólera, mientras se ponía roja de la rabia.

- ¡¿Y TU ME LO PREGUNTAS? -Chillo molesta -

Caym la devoro con la mirada… Pero cuando vio la cara de circunstancia de la rubia ¡No pudo evitar estallar en grandes risas!..

*-*-* FLASH BACK *-*-*-

Caym estaba sentado en el borde de la improvisada cama mirando de reojo a Rangiku. La rubia aún estaba acostada sobre la cama, con la respiración agitada por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Caym frunció el ceño al ver lo hermosa y salvaje que se veía. Aquella mujer, lo trastornaba solo con verla… Pronto su deseo de volver a poseerla empezó a carcomerlo de nuevo por dentro. Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado con desdén, mientras suspiraba con fuerza.

- ¿Pasa algo Caym? –Preguntó Rangiku mientras se sentaba en la cama. Y sin poderlo evitar sus ojos la traicionaron devorando con la mirada el bien formado cuerpo del peli azul-

Caym se levantó abruptamente de la cama ignorándola. Le dio la espalda y empezó a recoger su ropa del suelo.

- ¡Contéstame Caym! ¿¡Qué te pasa! –Preguntó preocupada-

Pero el hizo oídos sordos, se puso la ropa rápidamente y después se giró para verla. De nuevo la imagen salvaje de Rangiku le hizo poner los pelos de punta. Ella aún estaba desnuda sobre las pieles y lo único que cubría sus peligrosas curvas era su hermosa melena rubia. Los ojos de Caym volaron por su curvilínea figura mientras sus deseos iban en aumento. Rangiku al ver su lasciva mirada, se cubrió rápidamente con una de las pieles.

- ¡OTRA VEZ NO! –Exclamo con seguridad, mientras se ponía roja como un tomate-

Caym sonrío tristemente al escucharla. Si eso lo hubiera dicho minutos antes ¡Habría saltado sobre ella para hacerla suya otra vez!… Pero, desgraciadamente su tiempo junto había llegado a su final… Él no podía perder más tiempo, tenía que ir a pelear con Venustas. Caym maldijo entre dientes con rabia y después la miro por última vez... Rangiku parpadeo incrédula varias veces al ver su mirada triste y su extraña actitud.

- ¿Te pasa algo Caym? –Preguntó preocupada-

Caym dejó escapar un gran suspiro, mientras una puñalada se clavaba en su corazón ¡Tal vez nunca volvería a verla¡ ¿Por qué el destino tenía que ser siempre tan cruel y hacerle la puñeta? ¿Por qué ella antes no se había entrometido en su vida? Volvió a maldecir su mala suerte... ¡Si tan solo la hubiera conocido antes!... En otro momento, otro lugar… En otro tiempo… En otras circunstancias ...

- ¡Maldita sea! –Exclamo con rabia, mientras daba un fuerte golpe contra la pared haciendo un gran boquete-

Rangiku lo miro con pena, era como si él estuviera peleando contra sus demonios internos. Mientras tanto, Caym permanecía con la mano clavada en la pared con la cabeza baja.

- ¿Caym?

El peli azul alzo de nuevo la mirada y volvió a encontrarse con aquellos hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban con preocupación. Tenía que marcharse en el acto... ¡Pero el influjo de Rangiku no paraba de atacarlo! haciéndole aún más difícil su marcha. Así que decidido retiro la mano de la pared, mientras hacía pedazos aquellos estúpidos sentimientos por ella.

- Ya no me eres útil mujer -Exclamo con frialdad- Eres libre de irte.

Rangiku se quedó petrificada al escuchar sus palabras ¡La estaba tratando como si fuera un objeto de usar y tirar! Así que sin dudarlo un segundo. Se levantó de la cama sin importarle su desnudes, se acercó a Caym y se paró frente a él quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

- ¡¿Cómo osas tratarme así? –Se quejó mientras lo miraba de manera desafiante- ¡Me tratas cómo si yo fuera una basura!

Caym mantuvo el tipo mientras la miraba con frialdad.

- ¿Necesitas que te lo repita mujer? –Preguntó de manera amenazante-

Rangiku lo miro seria, mientras estudiaba su salvaje rostro. Lidiar con Caym era difícil, él era como una mezcla entre un toro salvaje y un crió de 12 años.

- Ya te he oído antes Caym… –Exclamo seria-

Pero, Rangiku no podía permitir que él se marchara ¡La vida de sus amigos dependía de ello! Seguramente Caym, aprovecharía la situación para atacarlos… Tal como lo había hecho con ella… Rangiku se convenció a sí misma, que ese era el único motivo para impedir su marcha… ¡Tenía que retenerlo a toda costa! Y ella sabía muy bien cómo jugar sus cartas con el espada. Dejo de mirarlo con rabia e intencionadamente se relamió los labios, mientras acercaba su rostro hacía él y quedando a pocos centímetros de sus labios. Aquello hizo que a Caym se le pusiera la carne de gallina.

- ¿Entonces me puedo ir? -Exclamo Rangiku, susurrando y con voz seductora- ¿Estás seguro?

Aquello rompió la fachada de frialdad de Caym y su cuerpo reacciono sin el poderlo evitar. La agarro con fuerza de la cintura atrayéndola hacía él.

- ¿¡Por qué diablos, me haces esto mujer! -Exclamo con rabia, mientras sus labios buscaban los suyos para devorarla de nuevo-

Los labios de Caym se volvieron más demandantes, haciendo que Rangiku volviera a derretirse entre sus brazos, Tan intenso era aquel beso, que ella pudo evitar gemir entre sus brazos. Aquellos gemidos hicieron que Caym abriera los ojos como platos. Y en un brusco movimiento, la alejo de él lanzándola de nuevo sobre la cama. Rangiku cayó de bruces sobre la abullonada cama sin causarse ningún daño. El deseo de Caym llego al clímax y la miro lleno de deseo… Pero de nuevo, su razón se sobrepuso a sus instintos primarios… Giro el rostro hacía otro lado, para que ella no viera su rostro.

- Adiós Rangiku. -Fue lo único que pudo decir-

Y sin decir nada más, Caym salió volando de la cueva dejándola sola. Rangiku se quedó petrificada y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¡Pero qué…. –Exclamó atónita-

Sin perder el tiempo. Salto de la cama y busco sus ropas para seguirlo... Fue entonces cuando comprendió que ¡Caym se había encargado de robarle sus ropas para evitar que lo siguiera!… Aquello hizo que Rangiku se pusiera histérica.

- ¡CAYMMM! –Chillo con rabia-

Pero, si Caym pensaba que aquello la iba a detener ¡Se equivocaba! Ella era una mujer de recursos y iba a seguirlo ¡Quisiera o no! Lo único que tenía que hacer, era buscar algo con que vestirse. Rápidamente busco con la mirada y lo único que tenía a mano eran las pieles... Una gran gota morada cayo por la cabeza de Rangiku, mientras miraba horrorizada las pieles.

- ¡Maldita sea! -Se quejó con rabia, mientras recogía de mala gana las pieles- ¡Cuando lo encuentre me las pagara! ¡JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARA!

*-*-* END FLASH BACK *-*-*

Caym le dolía el estómago de tanto reírse. La imagen de Rangiku vistiéndose con las pieles, lo estaba matando de risa. Y mientras él se reía sin parar, Rangiku lo estaba matando con la mirada. Su rostro estaba pasando del rojo de la rabia, al morado de la vergüenza. ¡Caym no paraba de humillarla con cada una de sus acciones! Voló hasta él llena de rabia y le dio una gran bofetada.

- ¡NO VUELVAS A HACERME ESO! –Chillo con rabia Rangiku- ¡NUNCA ME OYES!

Caym dejo de reírse y la miro serio. La cachetada no le había hecho ningún daño. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a los zarpazos de aquella gata… Pero no podía permitir que ella estuviera allí, ahora mismo tenía que acabar con Venustas.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí mujer! –Le amenazo- Este no es lugar para ti.

Pero el pobre Caym, aún ignoraba el legendario mal genio de Rangiku. El mal genio de la rubia era ampliamente conocido y temido en la sociedad de almas. Cuando ella estallaba de esa manera, todos sus subordinados huían despavoridos… Y el único capaz de aguantarla era el capitán Hitsugaya…

Rangiku puso las manos sobre sus caderas poniendo los brazos en jarra, exhalo con fuerza y un torrente interminable de palabras salió por su boca. Caym al principio la miro atónito. Pero poco a poco se le fue descomponiendo el rostro ante el torrente de palabras de la rubia. Lentamente aparecieron pequeñas nubes negras flotando sobre su cabeza. Y su cara se puso morada con grandes rayitas negras de depresión, al estilo anime. Venustas miraba aún incrédulo a la rubia y su interminable verborrea. Y se alegró de no estar en los zapatos del peli azul…

- Menudo genio… -Exclamo en voz baja-

Pero aquella interrupción ¡Era lo que él necesitaba para recuperarse! Venustas rápidamente trazo un plan de ataque para acabar con Caym…. Una macabra sonrisa apareció en su rostro ¡Utilizaría a la rubia como escudo humano! Le lanzaría un potente cero a la espalda de Rangiku, la atravesaría y después aquel cero impactaría contra Caym matándolo ¡Su plan era perfecto! Así mataba a dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Venustas se movió lentamente sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Y cuando tuvo la espalda de Rangiku a rango, le lanzo el cero más potente que podía lanzarle. El cero impacto con violencia contra la espalda desnuda de la rubia.

- ¡AHHHHHHH! –Grito desgarradoramente Rangiku, mientras su cara se llenaba de dolor-

El cero le hizo una profunda herida a Rangiku ¡Pero no la había atravesado como había previsto Venustas! El dolor de la herida hizo que ella cayera desfallecida a los brazos de Caym.

- ¿Gatita?... –Preguntó atónito con Rangiku en brazos. Los ojos de Caym empezaron a abrirse progresivamente-

Cuando Caym vio como la sangre de Rangiku empapaba sus manos, dio un gran grito que hizo que todo retumbara a su alrededor… Una potente aura azul cubrió todo su cuerpo. Voló hasta el suelo y con sumo cuidado puso a Rangiku sobre el suelo, después reviso su herida y comprendió que no era mortal. Una gran ira recorrió el cuerpo de Caym. ¡Venustas había atacado a su gatita! Y se lo iba a pagar muy caro... En un instante activo su última liberación de espada, Su liberación genero una gran onda de reiatsu que hizo que Rangiku reaccionara y entreabriera los ojos.

- Caym… -Exclamo débilmente rota de dolor, mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas-

Caym acerco su hocico a su rostro y le lamio tiernamente las lágrimas de dolor de su rostro. Aquello la hizo sonreír entre el dolor. Después Caym giro la cabeza y empezó a gruñir mostrándole sus enormes caninos a Venustas.

- ¡TE HARE PEDAZOS CON MIS GARRAS! –Grito encolerizado-

Después ágilmente dio un gran salto hacía Venustas con sus garras abiertas, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo pedazos por lo que le había hecho a su gatita...

* * *

*-*-*-*- MINUTOS DESPUES DENTRO DE LA MASA*-*-*-

Venustas miraba de reojo a Caym aterrado. El peli azul lo tenía fuertemente agarrado con sus garras de la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando Caym vio con detenimiento el interior de la masa.

- P-pero ¿Qué diablos ha pasado?… -Exclamo atónito Caym-

Dentro, todo era un caos, sus ¨compañeros¨ estaban atrapados dentro de lo que parecían ser asquerosas masas redondas y en todo el centro de aquella asquerosidad estaban Inoue y Ulquiorra.

Inoue parecía estar corrompida de una manera horrible, tenía grandes alas negras rotas y deshilachadas. Su vientre estaba abultado como si estuviera embarazada, pero aquel vientre brillaba con un intenso color verde. Y a los pies de ella estaba tirado Ulquiorra.

- ¡Joder!... –Exclamo Caym poniendo cara de asco- Había escuchado que para que una princesa encantadora se convirtiera en una bruja horrible, hacían falta 7 años de matrimonio... Pero esto es extremo ¡Vaya mano tienes Seelee!

Ulquiorra al escuchar la burla de Caym, alzo la cabeza lentamente y lo hizo trocitos con ella.

- Mira quien fue hablar… Si pareces un perro sarnoso…

Caym borro la sonrisa sarcástica de su cara y rápidamente cambio a su aspecto humano.

- ¡Como vuelvas a llamarme perro sarnoso! ¡Te juro que te romperé todos los huesos del cuerpo! –Grito hecho una furia, mientras alzaba su puño amenazante-

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan idiota Caym? –Exclamó molesto Ulquiorra mientras negaba con la cabeza-

- ¡IDIOTA TU! –Chillo con fuerza- ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME IDIOTA!

Ulquiorra dejó escapar un largo suspiro y le clavo la puñalada final.

- Si no fueras idiota. Te habrías dado cuenta, que has soltado a Venustas cuando alzaste tu puño amenazándome…

Caym abrió la boca para contestarle, pero la cerró al instante al ver que tenía razón. Se cara se puso pálida como una hoja de papel, al ver a Venustas volando débilmente hacía Inoue.

- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué? –Se preguntaba Venustas una y otra vez sin parar -

Inoue ladeo la cabeza anormalmente como si estuviera centrando su atención en Venustas. Y cuando lo reconoció, alzo sus brazos hacía él ¡Era como si le estuviera pidiendo un abrazo!. La cara de Venustas se llenó de esperanza al ver como ella le reclamaba, así que sin dudarlo aumento la velocidad de su vuelo.

- ¡Ehhh! ¿¡A donde crees que vas escoria! –Chillo Caym molesto-

Pero ya era tarde. Venustas estaba frente a Inoue alzando sus manos tratando de alcanzarla.

- ¡Aquí estoy hijo mío! –exclamo exultante Venustas-

Inoue dibujo una sonrisa sádica en su monstruosa boca. Y de las palmas de sus manos salieron dos grandes ramificaciones, que se clavaron con violencia en el pecho del espada. La cara de Venustas se transformó de la ilusión de verse salvado, al horror de ver como las ramificaciones atravesaban su cuerpo sin piedad.

- ¿Por… qué? –Preguntó mientras un hilo de sangre salía de la comisura de sus labios-

Las ramificaciones rápidamente crecieron envolviendo todo su cuerpo, cubriéndolo como si fuera una momia entre los gritos aterradores de Venustas. Y cuando todo el cuerpo del espada estuvo cubierto, las ramificaciones se plegaron sobre sí mismas, aplastándolo hasta el extremo de quedar completamente planas. Un gran torrente de sangre verde salió por entre las ramificaciones creando un enorme charco de sangre. Después del festín de las ramificaciones, estas volvieron a entrar en las palmas de Inoue.

Todos miraban horrorizados la escena. Nunca antes habían visto morir a nadie de una manera tan brutal. Caym miro a Ulquiorra y le dedico una mirada de pena.

- Tu novia, es un tanto asquerosa Seelee…

Inoue acabo de absorber las ramificaciones y movió suavemente su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras las alas de su espalda, se regeneraban por completo con energías renovadas. Poco a poco su aspecto general mejoro considerablemente. Y las grietas de su rostro empezaron a cerrarse.

- Inoue… -Exclamo Ulquiorra débilmente, mientras se levantaba del suelo-

La chica centro su atención en Ulquiorra y le extendió los brazos al igual que había hecho antes con Venustas. En un instante de sus palmas salieron de nuevo las macabras ramificaciones. Ulquiorra no se movió un ápice y se quedó mirándola en silencio, mientras las ramificaciones se abalanzaban sobre él.

- ¡¿ERES IDIOTA? –Chillo Caym molesto, mientras hacía pedazos las ramificaciones con sus garras-

Ulquiorra le miro un tanto sorprendido. Pero pronto su sorpresa dio paso a la rabia.

- ¡NO TE ENTROMETAS EN MIS ASUNTOS CAYM!

Y ante el asombro general, Caym le dio una brutal patada en el pecho que lo lanzo despedido lejos de allí.

- ¡Hay que ser estúpido para pensar en sacrificarte así! -Le reprendió con rabia mientras lo señalaba acusatoriamente- Además, si te mata esta mujer ¡No podré hacerte papilla con mis manos!

Inoue dejó escapar un gruñido de rabia y lanzo sus ramificaciones hacía Caym. Pero este las destruyo fácilmente con sus garras.

- ¡Eh! ¡Que yo no soy el estúpido de mi hermano! –Se quejó-

Inoue dio un gran grito y saco más ramificaciones, después dio un gran salto hacía Caym dispuesta a absorber su energía. Pero él la esquivo sin problemas, pero Inoue siguió atacándolo con igual resultado.

- Si tu poder, fuera igual a tu fealdad ya estaría muerto… -Exclamo Caym burlándose de Inoue mientras escapaba de sus ramificaciones-

- ¡CAYM! –Grito con rabia Ulquiorra-

Ulquiorra estaba de pie apoyado contra una gran roca, mientras mataba con la mirada a su hermano. Caym al ver su cara de enfado, estallo en risas mientras seguía huyendo de Inoue. Mientras tanto, los demás utilizaron el tiempo que Caym ¨entretenía¨ a Inoue, para liberarse de los restos de los úteros donde estaban cautivos. El drenaje había sido tan brutal que no tenían fuerzas ni para levantarse, así que se quedaron sentados en el suelo recuperándose.

Ichigo estaba sentado de espaldas a Rukia, cuando estuvieron libres del útero él se apartó de ella como si fuera agua hirviendo. Y Rukia también imito su comportamiento. Los dos no podían parar de recordar cómo se habían abrazado antes.

- ¿Estas bien enana? –Pregunto Ichigo aun de espaldas y tratando de sonar seguro-

Pero ella no contesto. Aún estaba en shock y más roja que un tomate.

- ¿Enana? –Volvió a preguntar-

Ichigo al no obtener contestación se giró para verla, pero Rukia parecía estar reducida a su mínima expresión encogida, agarrándose con fuerza las rodillas con sus brazos y con la cabeza metida dentro. Ichigo se asustó al verla así y puso suavemente su mano sobre su hombro.

- ¿Rukia?

Aquel contacto la hizo reaccionar, alzo la cabeza al instante y se puso rígida. Lo miro de reojo y cuando vio su mano tocando su hombro, su rostro se tornó morado.

- WAAAAAAAA –Grito mientras le daba un brutal puño en la cara-

Ichigo cayo de bruces ante el ataque, mientras Rukia volvía a hacerse otra vez un ovillo con sus rodillas.

Y mientras el pobre Ichigo estaba contando estrellitas del golpe, otra pareja estaba unos metros delante de él. Toshiro estaba sentado y tenía a Karin sentada sobre su regazo abrazándola suavemente. La pobre Karin temblaba como un flan entre sus brazos y tenía la cabeza escondida en el pecho del joven capitán. Toshiro bajo la mirada y la miro con tristeza viéndola temblar. Inocentemente, pensaba que ella temblaba por lo que había ocurrido antes… Pero lo que él ignoraba, era que ella temblaba estremeciéndose en sus brazos al sentirlo tan cerca. Toshiro bajo un poco el rostro y le hablo suavemente al oído tratando de calmarla.

- Ya ha pasado todo Karin… Tranquila.

Karin trago saliva al escuchar su grave voz. Hundió más su rostro en su pecho ¡No se sentía capacitada para verlo a los ojos!... Toshiro dejo de abrazarla y puso con suavidad una de sus manos sobre su cabeza. Después le acaricio suavemente el pelo tratando de calmarla.

- No pasa nada Karin… Por favor mírame.

Karin apretó la mandíbula mientras pedía que la tierra se la tragara…

- ¿Karin?...

Karin respiro con fuerza dándose ánimos, pero aquello en lugar de darle fuerza, la hizo estremecer. Al respirar con fuerza, todo su ser se llenó del suave aroma que desprendía Toshiro. Karin maldijo entre dientes su estupidez.

- ¿Te pasa algo? –Preguntó Toshiro, preocupado ante el extraño comportamiento de la chica-

¡Tenía que responderle! Sino Toshiro pensaría que era una pervertida acosándolo… Así que lentamente retiro la cabeza de su pecho y alzo la mirada. Y cuando lo miro directo a los ojos, fue como si hubiera dado un gran salto hacía un inmenso abismo del cual no podía escapar. Su rostro se tornó rojo como un tomate mientras entreabría lentamente los labios.

- ¿E-está-as bien… Toshiro? –Pregunto nerviosa volviéndolo a llamar por su nombre de pila y tratando de sonar lo más normal posible para que él no la tildara de loca-

Toshiro la miro un tanto sorprendido por lo extraña de su actitud, pero escuchar como lo llamaba por su nombre de pila le dedico una suave sonrisa.

- Estoy bien.. –Fue lo único que atino a decir-

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, mientras los dos se miraban sin parpadear. Era como si todo a su alrededor desapareciera al igual que había pasado antes. Pero esta vez, su pequeña paz se hizo pedazos, cuando un brutal impacto en la cabeza de Toshiro, lo hizo llevarse una mano a la cabeza y un pequeño hilo de sangre corrió por su frente.

- ¡MALDITO ENANO! ¡DEJA A MI HERMANA O TE MATO! –Gritaba Ichigo desaforadamente después de lanzarle una piedra a la cabeza de Toshiro- ¡CUANDO ME RECUPERE TE JURO QUE VOY A IR Y TE HARE TROCITOS!

- ¡NI-CHAN BAKA! –Chillo Karin con rabia-

Karin recogió la piedra que había caído en su regazo y se la lanzo con fuerza a su hermano. Ichigo recibió la pedrada en toda la cara y cayó de nuevo de bruces al suelo.

- ¡BINGO! –Exclamo exultante Karin haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha al mejor estilo Rafa Nadal-

Toshiro la miro un tanto asustado mientras un frio recorría su espalda… Definitivamente Karin, no era una chica normal.*

_(N.T. Madre mía lo que me he podido reír pensando en la cara de Toshiro, pensando cómo podría ser una pelea viviendo con Karin… XDDD… o pensando como saldrían sus hijos jajaja)_

- ¿Estás bien Toshiro? –Preguntó Karin volviendo a la normalidad, mientras lo miraba preocupada-

- S-si tranquila… -Respondió él, mientras tragaba saliva-

Volvió a hacerse otro silencio incómodo. Pero esta vez el silencio se vio roto por los gritos de furia de Inoue al no poder atrapar a Caym. Toshiro alzo la mirada a la chica y la miro detenidamente. ¡Tenían que hacer algo para ayudarla! Fue entonces, cuando una idea cruzo por su mente y bajo la mirada decido a Karin.

- ¡Tú eres la única que puede salvar a Inoue! –Exclamo convencido- Ella esta poseída, igual como tú lo estabas antes…

Karin abrió los ojos como platos ante sus palabras. ¡Toshiro había perdido la razón!

- ¡Pero qué dices! ¡Si yo no tengo poder! -Se quejó impotente- ¡Se te olvida, que solo soy un estorbo para vosotros!

Toshiro la miro con tristeza, al recordar como él había roto su espada en dos al atacarla... Pero tenía que inyectarle fuerzas a Karin. Así que puso una mano sobre su hombro y la miro con determinación.

- Yo, no creo que ese fuera tu verdadero poder Karin.

Karin lo miro sin entender a qué se refería. Toshiro frunció el ceño, mientras buscaba las palabras exactas para evitar que Karin lo matara después de lo que iba a confesarle…

- Yo… Yo sé cómo obtuviste… Tu poder –Exclamo tartamudeando mientras la imagen de Karin flotando semidesnuda en la cúpula volvía a su mente-

A Karin casi se le cae la mandíbula al escucharlo…

- ¿Q-que quieres decir? –Fue lo único que pudo preguntarle-

Toshiro trago saliva mientras bajaba la mirada y su rostro se ponía rojo de la vergüenza.

- T-t-te vi… En… En la cúpula… En… En … La sociedad de almas….

Aquella revelación, cayó sobre Karin como un balde de agua fría. Abrió aún más la boca y los ojos, mientras todo su cuerpo se ponía morado solo al recodar como estaba ¨vestida¨ dentro de aquella cúpula.

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –Chillo avergonzada, mientras escondía la cara entre las manos-

Aquel gran grito, hizo que Ichigo se levantara como un zombie saliendo de su tumba y centrara su objetivo en Toshiro. De un salto se levantó y camino rápidamente hacía la pareja, pero antes que pudiera llegar a ellos, Ishida se interpuso en su camino.

- ¡CALMATE KUROSAKI! –Chillo con todas sus fuerzas- ¡TU HERMANA ESTA BIEN! ¡ASI QUE DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN PSICOPATA!

- ¡YO LO MATO! –Grito enloquecido- LO MATOOO

Aquel grito de Ichigo, hizo que Karin reaccionara y dejara de taparse el rostro.

- ¡COMO TE ACERQUES MAS NI-CHAN! ¡TE JURO QUE LA QUE TE MATA SOY YO!

- ¡PERO ANTES MATARE AL ENANO!

Grandes gotas de sudor pasaron por las cabezas de los presentes… La mala leche de los dos hermanos, era más terrible que mil Yumas celosas juntas.

- ¡ENANO!

- ¡NICHAN BAKA!

- ¡MALDITO ENANO!

Aquellos gritos, fueron la gota que derramo la copa de la paciencia de Toshiro, mientras que la voz de Ichigo llamándole ¨enano¨ resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza… Las venitas de la cabeza de Toshiro palpitaron con fuerza y parecían a punto de estallar.

- ¡QUEREIS CALLAROS LOS DOS DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ! -Les exigió Toshiro gritando-

Los dos hermanos, se quedaron callados mientras lo miraban un tanto atónitos. Toshiro miro con mirada desafiante a Ichigo.

- ¡Y COMO VUELVAS A LLAMARME ENANO! ¡EL QUE TE MATA SOY YO!

- ¿¡En serio piensas matarme! –Le respondió Ichigo desafiante- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo enano? ¿Pidiéndole ayuda a tus compañeros de primaria?

Aquel golpe bajo, hizo que una gran aura negra apareciera alrededor de Toshiro.

- ¡CALMAOS QUE PARECEIS CRIÓS LOS DOS! –Chillo Ishida, ya superado también por lo absurda de la situación- ¡QUE ESTO ES MUY SERIO Y NO PODEMOS PERDER MAS EL TIEMPO CON PELEAS ESTUPIDAS!

- ¡Ishida-san tiene razón! –Le apoyo Hinamori- Shiro-kun cálmate por favor…

Y ante el asombro general, Rukia que no había participado en la absurda pelea, se levantó sin decir palabra, agarro a Ichigo del cinto de su kimono y lo lanzo con fuerza hacía atrás.

- ¡IDIOTA!

Ichigo se sentó en el suelo y alzo la mirada a Rukia… Y cuando vio su rostro, se quedó sin palabras mientras un sudor frio recorría su espalda. La cara de Rukia estaba al estilo anime toda negra y solo se veían sus ojos amenazantes, mientras grandes nubes negras con rayos pasaban por su cabeza.

- ¿Algo que objetar Ichigo? –Preguntó con voz dura que hizo rugir el suelo bajo sus pies-

Ichigo movió rápidamente la cabeza de un lado a otro negando.

- No….

- ¡Bien! –Rukia giro la cabeza y miro de manera amenazante al resto- ¿Alguno más quiere decir algo?

Todos al unisonó movieron las cabezas negando… Si los Kurosakis tenían fama de mal geniados, la casa Kuchiki tenía aún peor fama, gracias en parte al capitán Byakuya… Toshiro dejó escapar un gran suspiro y volvió la mirada a Karin.

- Karin… -Exclamo Toshiro con voz baja-

Aquello hizo que ella volviera a mirarlo y viera su mirada fría.

- Escúchame bien y olvida a tu hermano por un momento. -Le pidió- Ishida tiene razón, no tenemos tiempo que perder…

Karin asintió con firmeza. Y los dos apartaron sus respectivas vergüenzas. Momento que Toshiro aprovecho para seguir hablando.

- Cuando te conocí… Podías ver espíritus y tenías el poder suficiente para atacar a algunos Hollows.

- En eso tienes razón –afirmó Karin- Desde pequeña veo espíritus.

- Así es, al igual que tu hermano.

Karin comprendió al momento a lo él que se refería… Pero ella no era igual que su hermano. Ichigo había obtenido su poder de otra manera…

- Pero… -Respondió titubeando- Sabes, que mi hermano obtuvo su poder de Rukia...

Toshiro negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- Es cierto, que al principio Rukia le dio parte de su poder. Y tu hermano se transformó en un Shinigami gracias a eso… Pero, con el tiempo descubrimos, que Ichigo poseía un gran poder dormido en su interior. Y que Rukia solo le había ayudado a activar parte de su poder – Toshiro hizo una breve pausa mientras miraba serio a Karin- Yo, estoy convencido que tú eres igual… Que en tu interior reside tu verdadera fuerza.

Karin lo miro sorprendida por sus palabras… Dejó escapar un leve suspiro, mientras lo miraba con tristeza. Toshiro se equivocaba, si eso fuera verdad ella ya debería de tener poder.

- Yo, no soy mi hermano... -Exclamo con pena Karin-

Toshiro dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro.

- Lo sé... Pero yo confío en ti Karin. Y sé que dentro de ti reside el poder... –Toshiro hizo una breve pausa y volvió a darle ánimos- No tenemos nada que perder, solo inténtalo...

Karin abrió los ojos asombrada. No podía creerse que Toshiro confiara tanto en ella.

- Pero... Toshiro yo... -Empezó a tartamudear- Yo no... No puedo.

- No seas testaruda Karin… Hazlo por mí…. Solo inténtalo...

- P-pero. Yo yo… -Empezó a tartamudear-

- No estarás sola Karin... Yo te prometo, que estaré a tu lado…

Karin se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. Lo que él le estaba pidiendo era demasiado... Abrió la boca para decirle que se equivocaba, que ella no podía... Pero cuando vio sus ojos azules mirándola llenos de confianza, cerro la boca. ¿Por qué simplemente no lo trataba? No perdía nada con intentarlo... Le dedico una leve sonrisa y asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

- Está bien… -Dijo con suavidad-

Después, Karin cerró lentamente los ojos y se concentró con todas sus fuerzas… Varios segundos transcurrieron sin que nada ocurriera... Karin, iba abrir los ojos dándose por vencida y para decirle a Toshiro que se equivocaba… Pero en ese momento, fue absorbida de nuevo a aquel horrible mundo interior lleno de Hollows… Karin tendría que luchar contra su mundo interior si quería obtener su poder…

Y mientras que Karin peleaba contra sus demonios internos. En el exterior, una aguda voz femenina irrumpió en la sala llenándola de gritos de indignación.

- ¡APARTATE DE MI SHIRO-KUN! ¡ZORRA ASQUEROSA!

Yuma al ver a Karin, en brazos de su ¨Shiro-kun¨ se le enveneno la sangre. Y voló con rapidez hacía la pareja sobre su extraña nube.

- ¡DETENTE YUMA! –Le advirtió Toshiro deteniéndola-

Yuma no se detuvo. Y cuando llego a la pareja se bajó de la nube de un salto, sin dudarlo lanzo su mano hacía Karin, para quitarla de encima de su Shiro-kun. Pero antes que pudiera tocarla, Toshiro la detuvo agarrándola con fuerza de la muñeca.

- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARLA YUMA! –Le ordeno Toshiro, mientras la hacía trocitos con la mirada-

Yuma, al ver la actitud protectora de Toshiro lo miro atónita, era como si no pudiera creer que él la estuviera defendiendo.

- ¡PERO SI ES UNA ZORRA! –Se defendió Yuma- ¡TU ME PERTENECES SHIRO-KUN!

Toshiro frunció aún más el ceño… Y soltó con fuerza la muñeca de Yuma alejándola de Karin.

- ¡Yo no te pertenezco Yuma! –Le respondió con ahínco- Y te lo vuelvo a advertir… Como toques a Karin ¡No respondo de mis actos!… No me gusta utilizar mi fuerza contra mujeres ¡Pero contigo hare una excepción!… Así que no tientes tu suerte, por qué no dudare en atacarte...

Los ojos de Toshiro, destilaban amenaza pura y parecían fulgurar con un extraño brillo, haciendo aún más amenazadoras sus palabras.

- P-pero S-Shiro… -Empezó a balbucear Yuma- Tú… Tú no puedes… No puedes estar con otra…

- ¡CALLATE YA YUMA! –Le ordeno molesto- Tu estas obsesionada conmigo ¡Y eso se tiene que acabar!

Yuma volvió a mirar con rabia a Karin… Realmente la odiaba con toda su alma, aquella mosquita muerta le estaba robando a su hombre… Los celos de Yuma volvieron a carcomerla por dentro… Haciéndola estallar de nuevo.

- ¡NO! ¡TU ERES MIO! –Chillo enloquecida- ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE OTRA MUJER TE TOQUE! ¡ME OYES!

Toshiro, no respondió a sus gritos, solo la miraba en silencio mientras un aura blanca recubría lentamente su cuerpo... Yuma entendió que el efectivamente iba a atacarla…

- ¿E-en serio serias… Capaz de atacarme Shiro-kun? –Preguntó Yuma haciendo morritos-

Pero el siguió sin contestarle… Sus palabras no hacían falta, la respuesta estaba en su rostro…Sus ojos fulguraban aún mucho más amenazantes.

- ¡Deja en paz a Shiro-kun! –Exclamo Hinamori interviniendo y poniéndose frente a Toshiro para protegerlo-

Yuma le dedico una mirada a Hinamori, como si ella fuera un molesto insecto.

- ¡Pero si también estas aquí! –Exclamó Yuma fingiendo asombro- Maldita arpía… ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué me iba a morir, en aquella inmunda cueva en la que me dejaste tirada?

Hinamori la miro seria. Aquella chica era una desagradecida.

- Yo, Sabia que no ibas a morir Yuma… Por me eso te cure antes, asegurándome que sobrevivirías...

Yuma se cruzó de brazos y la miro de manera aún más altiva.

- ¿Y qué esperas ahora de mí? –Preguntó de manera altanera- ¿Quieres qué te agradezca tu enorme bondad por haberme curado?

Hinamori la miro seria, aquella chica estaba totalmente trastornada…

- No quiero nada de ti Yuma. –Respondió Momo con voz suave, tratando de calmarla- Lo que quiero, es que dejes en paz a Shiro-kun de una vez por todas.

El hermoso rostro de Yuma dibujo una mirada de infinito desprecio.

- ¡NUNCA LO DEJARE! –Volvió a estallar loca de celos- ¡ME ENTIENDES NUNCA! ¡ANTES OS MATARE A LA PUTA DE KARIN Y A TI!

La rabieta monumental de Yuma, fue en aumento y una gran aura negra cubrió su cuerpo. Ante el asombro de todos, de alguna manera extraña Yuma parecía disponer de poder.

- ¡SHIRO-KUN ES MIOOO! ¡SOLO MIO! *

(N.T. O_oU si se parece Golum del señor de los anillos jajajaja)

La rabieta de Yuma, fue en aumento y las piedras que tenía bajo sus pies, flotaron ante la presión de su reiatsu. Hinamori sin dudarlo se acercó a ella y le dio una fuerte bofetada.

- ¡PARA YA YUMA! –La reprendió- ¡Shiro-kun no es tuyo, no te pertenece! ¡Así que deja de comportarte como una cría! Shiro-kun es libre de estar con quien quiera….

En ese momento, Hinamori abrió los ojos descomunalmente ante sus propias palabras. Miro de reojo a Toshiro y vio cómo él abrazaba a Karin con fuerza... Fue entonces cuando algo se rompió dentro de Hinamori… Volvió la mirada triste a Yuma y sin poderlo evitar sintió algo de empatía por ella.

- Entiéndelo Yuma… Ni tú, ni yo podemos obligar a que Shiro-kun nos quiera de otra manera…

- ¡NO! ¡NO! –Chillo enrabietada Yuma- ¡ES MIO! ¡MIO ME OYES!

Hinamori negó con la cabeza, mientras la miraba con pena.

- Entre más lo niegues… Más daño te harás a ti misma Yuma… -Hinamori alzo su mano derecha y la puso con suavidad sobre su corazón- Libera, esa carga de tu corazón y déjalo libre.

- ¡NOOOOO!

El aura de Yuma, se hizo más inestable y grandes vientos la rodearon. La ira de la rabieta la estaba consumiendo viva.

- Él es mío… -Susurro Yuma, como si hablara consigo misma- Es mío…. Solo mío…. Mío

- Yuma… -Exclamo con honda pena Hinamori, la había perdido por completo-

Yuma, bajo la cabeza mientras su reiatsu se volvía cada vez más inestable. Y después ante el asombro general, empezó a reírse como una psicópata. De golpe dejo de reírse y alzo la cabeza. Cuando Hinamori, vio su rostro trastornado por la locura se asustó.

- ¡Él es mío! –Exclamo sonriendo Yuma- Pero… Si no es para mí… ¡NO SERA DE NADIE!

Yuma alzo su mano hacía Hinamori y canalizo un potente cero.

- ¡MORIRAS JUNTO CON ESTAS ZORRAS, SHIRO-KUN! –Grito exultante- ¡HAS PERDIDO TU OPORTUNIDAD!

- ¡NO YUMA! –Chilló Hinamori mientras abría los brazos protegiéndolo-

Pero, antes que pudiera atacarlos algo la detuvo al instante. Grandes ramificaciones, se enredaron en la cintura de Yuma y la jalaron violentamente hacía atrás. Inoue había sentido el poder de Venustas en ella. Y aquella energía era un objetivo fácil… Las ramificaciones atrajeron a Yuma lentamente hacia Inoue.

- ¡SUELTAME MALDITA ARPIA! –Gritaba aterrada Yuma, pataleando en el aire tratando de liberarse-

Ishida usando la poca energía que había recuperado, lanzo varias flechas a las ramificaciones destruyéndolas. Haciendo que Yuma cayera pesadamente al suelo. La chica lanzo varios improperios mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

- ¡YUMA DETRÁS DE TI! –Grito aterrada Hinamori-

Yuma se giró y vio con horror, como Inoue se había tele-transportado a sus espaldas…. Todo acabo en un segundo y sin que nadie pudiera ayudarla. Las ramificaciones de Inoue, se incrustaron con violencia en el pecho de Yuma hiriéndola de muerte… Haciendo que el hermoso rostro de Yuma se trastornara de dolor

- S-Shiro-Kun… -Exclamó Yuma agónicamente, mientras giraba el rostro hacía él y alzaba su mano como si tratara de llegar a el-

Toshiro la miraba atónito… Era cierto que la odiaba, pero nunca hubiera deseado que Yuma acabara de esa manera. Las ramificaciones de Inoue, se hicieron más demandantes de energía y empezaron a cubrir el cuerpo de Yuma al igual que habían hecho antes con Venustas.

- Shiro…. Ayúdame…

Poco a poco, los ojos de Yuma se tornaron vidriosos, mientras que su vida se le escapaba de las manos. Y la última imagen que vio, fue la de Toshiro mirándola con pena.

- Yuma… Lo siento… -Exclamo Hinamori sumamente afectada, mientras se dejaba caer al suelo de rodillas- Lo siento….

Hinamori, giro el rostro hacía otro lado para ocultar sus lágrimas. Mientras un gran cargo de conciencia caía sobre ella, como un balde de agua fría… ¡Si solo le hubiera hecho caso a Shiro-kun! Si la hubiera dejado a salvo en el mundo mortal… Ella, ahora no estaría muerta…

Las ramificaciones, finalmente cubrieron todo el cuerpo de Yuma y destruyeron su cuerpo al igual que habían hecho con Venustas. Toda aquella energía renovada penetro en el cuerpo de Inoue recargando sus energías. Después Inoue, floto lentamente en el aire y se puso en posición fetal, mientras volvía a transformarse: Las alas demoniacas negras se tornaron de color blanco y el feto de su vientre dejo de brillar de manera verde y brillo de color blanco. Pero la transformación más radical, se produjo en su rostro. Ante el asombro general ¡El rostro de Inoue volvió a aparecer! Aunque aún mantenía el blanquecino color de hollow. Después, Inoue irguió el cuerpo como si estuviera renaciendo y luego puso con suavidad las manos sobre su abultado vientre, mientras sonreía alegremente.

- Tranquilo… Conseguiremos más energía… -Susurro dulcemente Inoue a su hijo non nato-

Inoue alzo la mirada hacía Caym y voló hacía el batiendo sus blancas alas. Estaba dispuesta a matarlo para absorber su energía…

* * *

Bua… Otro capítulo caótico de los míos, espero que podáis leerlo sin volveros locos… Siguiendo el consejo de mis lectores, ahora no me autocensuro… Y me imagino, que eso ahora se ven reflejadas la crueldad de mis ideas u_uUU. He dudado mucho en incluir la parte de la re-transformación de Inoue en este capítulo. En un principio lo tenía previsto para el siguiente. Pero dado que estoy tardando tanto en actualizar, he optado por dejarlo... Sobre la muerte de Venustas, siempre supe que moriría... Pero Yuma… Pse, en un principio no pensaba matarla. Ya que en mi fanfic original, Rangiku aparecía y la reprendía, para luego tomarla bajo su cargo para educarla (ya sabéis entre gatas se entienden jejejeje). Pero finalmente la mate. La mente de Yuma estaba totalmente trastornada y si a eso le sumamos la infección de un poder externo en su cuerpo… Pues… u_uUU. (Además merecía morir por zorra XD)

Sobre las partes graciosas. Fueron ocurrencias de última hora. Pero me divertí mucho escribiéndolas, la pelea de Karin y Ichigo, Rukia dándole un suave golpe a Ichigo XD, las ¨bromas¨ de Caym, las ropas de Rangiku… En fin espero que os hayáis reído un rato con mis tontas ocurrencias jajajaja. Y espero que no haya quedado inapropiado. El momento que más me gusto fue cuando Caym le lame las lágrimas a Rangiku T_T aggg…

Sobre mi fanfic. Tengo una preocupación creciente sobre el cariz que está tomando el fanfic. Siempre he sido muy partidaria de ceñirme al canon de los personajes. Y siento que con Toshiro, puedo estarlo desvirtuando. Apreciaría la opinión de mis lectores sobre mis dudas.

Myskymyheart. Aleee pues si te gustan que sufran por burros. En este capítulo han sufrido mucho jajajaja. Espero que te hayas reído mucho con las partes graciosas. Y sobre Karin aún estarás con la intriga hasta el próximo capítulo. Y sobre dejarla sin poder y que soy perversa…. Mmmm pues si… ¡Soy un mal bicho! jajajajaja. Gracias por leerme y por tu review :D

Pamex17 Si la locura es divertida tienes razón, si no mira como me ha salido el capítulo XDDD. Ishida abrazando a Ulquiorra… Todavía viene a mi mente la imagen de los dos juntos pixelada con una gran X encima jajajjaa. Sobre lo de Ishida malo… Sabes para mí el seria del tipo malo como cuando Kasumi en Ranma ½ se volvió mala al ser poseída por un espíritu. Si no sabes de lo que te hablo, digamos que ella era mala con tonterías, como en hacerles la comida con mucha sal o mancharles la ropa y cosas así. Si volviera malo a Ishida me lo imagino cogiendo toda la ropa de Ichigo y decorándola con lacitos y moñitos, o dejando pequeñas tachuelas en los asientos de sus amigos jajajaja… Valeee dejo de pensar chorradas u_uUUU. Sobre Rangiku… Pues ya sabias donde estaba XDDD. Sobre lo del anime, no sabía que se había acabado, cuando vi tu mensaje me lance de cabeza a ver el final. La verdad el arco de Singo no me gustaba y con tanto relleno absurdo veía el anime a saltos. Sobre el final, pues que te digo… No es que me haya gustado mucho. Para mí lo han dejado cuando la historia realmente se volvía interesante :S. Seguramente sacaran un ova con el final real. Gracias por leerme y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :).

Sweet Ottaki, ¡No te mueras de desesperación! Waaa si te mueres no podrás dejarme reviews y leerme nOoooo jajajaja. Este capítulo fue un popurrí de parejas jejeje. Espero que te haya gustado. Y es cierto que Inoue a veces puede ser un coñazo (con perdón de la expresión) A mí cuando empieza con el Kurosaki-kun me dan ganas de reventarla a hostias jajaja. U_U es un poco pesada sí. Me alegra mucho que te guste el fanfic y que te alegre tanto cuando actualizo :D, me gustaría poder actualizarlo más pronto, pero es tan complejo que escribirlo es una labor de titanes, si pudieras verme quitando y agregando cosas… Ufff…. Gracias por leerme y por tus reviews :D.

Umiko Mitsuki, Si Toshiro y Karin son adorables aggg. Este capítulo me gustó mucho, aunque más me gusto como se pelearon con Ichigo jajajaja. Me reí un montón con tu review, sobre lo de Ulquiorra jejejeje. Es que pobrecito es muy burro. Aunque bueno de momento no se mató jajajaja. Y tú eres bruja… Nombraste a Yuma sin saber que aparecería en este capítulo… miedo me das jajajaja. Caym y Rangiku son gatos en celo mejor dejarlos que se maten entre ellos jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu divertido review me lo pase bomba leyéndolo jeje. :).

Myri Weasley28 o_oU ¡No llores! Agggg (Bonis se da de golpes contra el teclado) No sufras más anda… Aunque claro… Sufres por mi culpa de escribir esto tan dramático…. XDDDD. Vale.. A otra cosa mariposa jejeje. Y tus deseos fueron órdenes. El cerdo malnacido como lo llamas ¡Ha muerto!.. XD. Sobre lo de Shiro/Karin a mí me gusto más la pelea de este capítulo. Aunque el pasado también estuvo divertido jejeje. Y sobre Hinamori… estarás que jalas de los pelos al leerla… Pero bueno no la odies esta confundida la pobre… Muchas gracias por comprender mis dificultades de tiempo, me da pena tardar un mes en escribir, pero prefiero hacerlo así, a no subir todo corriendo y mal u_uU. Muchas gracias por leerme y espero que te guste el capítulo ;).

Abichu… Después de leer tu mensaje estuve pensando en irme a Brasil y cambiarme de nombre… T_T no me odies! Jajaja u_u y siento hacerte llorar. Y te comprendo con las sensaciones que te produce ese carrusel de emociones, pero aunque sea triste es emocionante de leer :) y sé que me entiendes. Sobre Lana del Rey, sabes, a mí me pasa que encuentro una cantante y la escucho hasta la saciedad. Y claro después de tanto escucharla empiezas a odiarla u_u. Y eso es lo que me pasa ahora con ella. Se puede decir que ahora estoy más prendada con canciones sueltas: Pink con fuckin perfect, Kate Perry con the one that go away y E.T, Takida con Curley Sue *-* aggg, A fine frenzy con Almost lover *-*, Five Finger Death Punch con Far from home y paro porque nunca acabo XDDD. Y si te gusto mi recomendación, para leer este capítulo te recomendaría A lot like me de Off spring, esta canción me gusta escucharla cuando tengo que describir transformaciones o luchas. O momentos dramáticos. También tengo canciones para las parejas… jejeje Para Rangiku y Caym es You´ll Follow me Down de Skunk Anansie, aggg para que los dos caigan al abismo del pecado jajajaja. De Toshiro y Karin es Join me de Him, Ulquiorra y Inoue Underwater de Vertical Horizon y de Ichigo y Rukia run de Leona Lewis. Es poner esta música y llenarme de inspiración. Ya me dirás si te ha gustado alguna canción jeje. Sobre tus historias, es una pena que no puedas escribir, yo te animaría a que lo trataras de nuevo. ¡Venga anímate! Gracias por leerme y por tus reviews siempre me hacen pensar y me animan a seguir adelante. Espero que te hayas reído con este capítulo. ;)

Semiakesolauca (Vaya Nick más raro jejeje) Me alegra que te guste mi historia y que este entre tus favoritas, para mi es importante saber que mi historia es leída y que alguien la tiene como favorita. Me gustaría poder actualizar antes. Pero mi historia es muy caótica. Y hasta que no estoy satisfecha con mis ¨controles¨ de calidad no público. Entiendo que el tiempo de espera pueda ser tedioso. Pero si la espera es por tener un buen capítulo, vale la pena ;). Gracias por leerme :D.


	35. Fuego

35. Fuego.

Karin miraba atónita el grado de destrucción de su mundo interior ¡Todo estaba hecho pedazos! Parecía como si una brutal guerra hubiera estallado en su interior arrasándolo todo a su paso. Hasta los hollows parecían afectados, iban volando como zombies dando tumbos de un lado para otro. Pero Karin no tenía más tiempo que perder pensando en que había pasado, así que siguió volando hasta que vio una gran zona que parecía estar despejada de hollows, voló rápidamente hasta allí y se detuvo en seco atónita por lo que estaba viendo ¡En medio de aquel mundo se alzaba un pequeño oasis! Karin parpadeo perpleja sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Aquel oasis estaba hecho con una pequeña porción de tierra arenosa y habían varias palmas de gran tamaño. Los hollows evitaban aquel oasis dándole la imagen de parecer una pequeña isla pacifica en medio de aquel caos.

Pronto un gran bulto bajo la sombra de una de gran palmera llamo la atención de Karin. ¡Era el gran hollow que la había atacado antes! El enorme hollow parecía estar muerto y estaba fuertemente atado con grandes cadenas. Y sentada plácidamente sobre el hollow ¡Estaba la mujer de negro!

- ¡Pero si estas viva! –Exclamo estupefacta Karin mientras recordaba cómo la había visto ¨morir¨ devorada por aquel gran Hollow-

La mujer al escuchar su voz, le sonrió suavemente y se bajo de encima de Hollow de un ágil salto.

- ¡Te estaba esperando Karin! –Exclamo con voz suave y melodiosa-

Karin abrió la boca sorprendida ¡Por fin podía escuchar la voz de aquella mujer! Extrañamente aquella suave voz genero extraños sentimientos de melancolía en ella.

- ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? –Preguntó impaciente la mujer al ver como la miraba Karin-

Karin se recompuso de la sorpresa inicial y cerro la boca al instante. Tenía que averiguar quién era aquella mujer y encontrar la forma de obtener poder… La vida de Inoue dependía de ello.

- ¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Karin yendo directo al grano y sin dilatar-

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a la mujer que la miro extrañada.

- ¿Aún no sabes quién soy? –Preguntó desilusionada-

- ¿Acaso debería conocerte? –Preguntó Karin molesta- Si solo te he visto un par de veces y en situaciones estrambóticas.

La extraña mujer negó con la cabeza, como si no pudiera dar crédito a sus palabras.

- Entonces… Eso quiere decir que no estás preparada –Exclamo molesta- Y a este paso… Dudo que algún día lo estés…

Karin aún no comprendía lo que estaba pasando… Pero escuchar a aquella mujer decir que no estaba preparada, hizo que saltaran varias alarmas en su cabeza.

- ¿Preparada para qué?

- Da igual que te lo explique… -Exclamo la mujer encogiéndose de hombros- Si no lo has entendido ahora, nunca lo harás…

Aquello lleno de ira a Karin ¡Odiaba cuando la gente la subestimaba como ahora lo hacía aquella mujer! Quería gritarle y decirle que no la tratara como una cría… Pero tenía que controlarse por el bien de Inoue, aquel no era el momento de una de sus pataletas, así que haciendo un sobre esfuerzo abrió sus sentimientos.

- ¡Aun no sé quién eres! –Exclamo con sinceridad- Solo sé, que necesito poder para salvar a mis amigos y algo dentro de mí, me dice tú tienes la respuesta que busco…

Aquello pareció divertir a la extraña mujer pero siguió en silencio, Karin apretó fuertemente los puños mientras aquellos sentimientos extraños se apoderaban más y más de ella.

- Además… Siento… Como… Como si fueras parte de mí… -tartamudeo Karin mientras se ponía roja como un tomate por la locura que acababa de decir-

La extraña mujer dio un ligero salto y se puso frente a Karin quedando muy cerca de ella.

- ¿Entonces sientes que soy parte de ti? –Preguntó divertida- ¿Quieres que vuelva a ser parte de ti?

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Karin se pusiera morada ¡Aquella mujer pensaba que estaba coqueteando con ella!

- ¡A MI NO ME GUSTAN LAS MUJERES! –Chillo Karin aterrada mientras negaba con sus manos- ¡NO PIENSES COSAS RARAS!

La mujer no respondió y acerco su rostro a Karin mientras la miraba de una manera extraña.

- ¡COMO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME TE MATO! –Chillo Karin poniéndose a la defensiva-

La mujer sonrío divertida y después de golpe borro la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Me llamo Etsuko –Dijo mientras analizaba la reacción de Karin al decirle su nombre-

Aquel nombre pareció taladrarle el alma a Karin… Era como si lo hubiera sabido todo este tiempo. Fue entonces cuando aquella mujer tomó otro significado para ella.

- Etsuko... -Repitió Karin su nombre-

Algo se activo dentro de Karin e instintivamente alzo su mano derecha apuntando con su palma a la mujer. Etsuko comprendió lo que ella quería, así que asintió con la cabeza y floto hasta que la palma de Karin le toco el tórax.

- Soy tuya Karin… Siempre lo he sido…

Karin abrió los ojos como platos ante las palabras de Etsuko. La palma de la mano le quemaba al contacto con ella. Karin siguió dejándose llevar por sus instintos y presiono con fuerza su mano sobre el pecho de Etsuko, su mano penetro en su tórax como si este fuera de gelatina. Karin siguió metiendo la mano hasta que toco lo que parecía ser la empuñadura de una espada y lentamente empezó a sacar la mano, un gran torbellino de poder la rodeo mientras que el cuerpo de Etsuko se transformaba en fuego para después transformarse en una hermosa Zanpakuto. Karin no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo, miro totalmente atónita a la hermosa zanpakuto: Era alargada, curvada y con la hoja negra como el carbón, la empuñadura era roja y decorada con un intrincado grabado de llamas que subía por la empuñadura y terminaba en una gran llama que se iluminaba de color rojo creando un pequeño fuego en la empuñadura.

- Pero que… -Exclamo atónita-

La voz de Etsuko resonó en su cabeza

_- Ahora que estamos unidas utiliza tu poder Karin…_

Karin parpadeo varias veces incrédula por la extraña situación, pero siguiendo el consejo de Etsuko cerró los ojos y se concentro. Fue entonces cuando su verdadero poder exploto a su alrededor en forma de una potente llama. La llama empezó a girar salvajemente en torno de Karin. Hasta convertirse en una gran bola de fuego. Karin abrió los ojos y estos estaban llenos de fuego, la gran bola que la rodeaba exploto en creando una gran oleada de fuego que incendio todo a su alrededor, los Hollows gritaban aterrados mientras el fuego los consumía.

Karin blandió su espada y una gran ola de luz salió de Etsuko, aquella luz se fue expandiendo en ondas como si fueran ondas de agua al contacto con una piedra, las ondas llenaron todo aquel mundo de la potente y purificadora luz que bloqueaba por completo la visión. Segundos después un gran silencio se apodero de todo aquel mundo y poco a poco la luz remitió dando lugar a un nuevo mundo. Karin flotaba en un hermoso cielo azul y bajo sus pies se podía ver una hermosa playa con un mar en calma… Era como si de alguna manera aquella luz hubiera barrido el horrible mundo como una gran ola limpiando todo a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -Preguntó atónita Karin-

Etsuko volvió a materializarse frente a ella.

- ¡Lo has logrado Karin! –Exclamo orgullosa- Ahora las dos somos libres.

- ¿Pero qué he hecho?

- ¿No lo ves? Lo has purificado todo -Le respondió Etsuko mientras le señalaba aquel nuevo mundo- ¡Ese es tu verdadero poder!

Karin volvió a mirar atónita aquel hermoso lugar. Volvió la mirada a Etsuko, tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle... Pero no tuvo tiempo para preguntarle nada, una gran apertura apareció en el cielo y Karin empezó a ser succionada con fuerza.

- ¡ESPERA! –Chillo Karin mientras luchaba por mantenerse en aquel mundo-¡AUN TENEMOS QUE HABLAR!

Etsuko la miro con dulzura mientras le sonreía.

- Tranquila. Después tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar. Solo di mi nombre cuando me necesites

* * *

Toshiro tenía a Karin aún sobre su regazo, la joven llevaba varios minutos inconsciente y aquello empezaba a preocupar al joven capitán.

- ¿Karin? ¿Me oyes? –Preguntó preocupado Toshiro, mientras la sacudía suavemente tratando que despertarla-

Pero ella seguía sin reaccionar, parecía dormir plácidamente. Así que Toshiro acerco más su rostro al suyo para verla mejor. Él ya antes la había visto dormir incontables veces en su refugio. Karin después de sus partidos de futbol se echaba una pequeña siesta antes de volver a casa... Momento que Toshiro aprovechaba para sentarse en silencio a observarla, ver dormir pacíficamente a esa extraña humana de alguna manera lo calmaba... Aunque esta vez observarla dormir le paso factura.

Karin abrió un poco los ojos de golpe asustándolo. Y cuando Karin se dio cuenta, de que tan cerca estaba él de su rostro puso los ojos como platos.

- ¿T-Toshiro? –Preguntó Karin sorprendida-

Toshiro retiro su rostro asustado por verse sorprendido y miro nervioso hacía otro lado.

- ¿E-e-estas b-bien.. Karin? –Preguntó titubeando mientras su rostro se ponía rojo como un tomate-

Karin lo miro un tanto extrañada, pero cuando vio su rostro rojo dejo escapar una suave sonrisa. Las actitudes extrañas de él de alguna manera le alegraban, además Toshiro siempre lograba sacar lo mejor de ella. Cómo ahora que gracias a él, había recuperado su poder... Gracias a él, había superado tantos obstáculos ¡Tenía tantas cosas que agradecerle! Todo gracias a su gran amistad...

-_¿Amistad? -Se preguntó Karin mentalmente- _

Varias imágenes de los dos juntos llenaron su mente: De cuando jugaban juntos, de las tardes cuando se sentaban a hablar por horas, de sus absurdas peleas. Todos aquellos hermosos recuerdos hicieron mella en ella... Pero el recuerdo que le dio la puntada final, fue cuando despertó entre sus brazos mientras que el la besaba apasionadamente... Fue entonces, cuando el pesado velo que cubría sus verdaderos sentimientos cayo de sus ojos. Karin dejo de sonreír en el acto y lo miro perpleja por lo que estaba sintiendo... Toshiro ante sus ojos ahora ¡Era mucho más que un amigo! Era su apoyo, su confidente, la persona por la cual su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Ahora lo veía todo claro ¡Estaba perdidamente enamorada de Toshiro! Siempre lo había estado...

Toshiro había vuelto la mirada a ella al ver que no contestaba. Y cuando vio la cara de Karin en estado de shock se preocupo.

- ¿Karin? ¿¡Te pasa algo!

Karin trago saliva, mientras sus ojos volvían a encontrarse con los suyos llevándola de nuevo a los infiernos. ¡Tenía que contestarle!...

-Tranquilo... Estoy bien… -Respondió titubeando mientras se sonrojaba- Y todo... Gracias a ti… Toshiro…

Karin apretó con fuerza los labios ¡Lo había llamado por su nombre con todas las connotaciones sentimentales que aquello significaba! No era como antes, cuando lo hacía inconscientemente. Toshiro pareció no creerse sus palabras, sentía que algo le estaba pasando y sin pensar en sus acciones puso suavemente su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de Karin.

- ¿Estás segura? –Preguntó con suavidad-

Karin se estremeció entre sus brazos al sentir la calidez de su mano en su rostro. Sin poderlo evitar cerró lentamente los ojos perdiéndose en la sensación y recostó un poco más la cabeza en su mano, mientras todas sus defensas caían a plomo dejando sus sentimientos al descubierto.

- Sí, tranquilo… -Exclamó con un hilo de voz- Si tu estas a mi lado... Todo está bien…

- ¿K-Karin? –Susurro Toshiro, mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera extraña ante la actitud de ella-

Karin se mordió el labio inferior por lo que acababa de decir ¡Sabía que él estaba esperando que respondiera! Abrió lentamente los ojos para responderle, pero se quedo muda cuando volvió a perderse en sus hermosos ojos azules, mientras que el recuerdo del apasionado beso empezó a atormentarla haciendo que se sonrojara, mientras se humedecía los labios inconscientemente. Y una gran urgencia de confesarle sus sentimientos se apodero de Karin.

-T-Toshiro... Yo... Yo... te...

Toshiro abrió los ojos como platos, mientras su corazón empezaba a palpitar con violencia.

- Yo... te... te -Las palabras parecían pesar una tonelada en la boca de Karin- Qui... Quie...

- ¿Karin? –Preguntó sorprendida Hinamori interrumpiéndola- ¿Qué haces?

Karin cerro la boca al instante y giro el rostro a Hinamori. La chica estaba parada frente a ellos mirándola de una manera extraña.

- Hinamori... -Exclamo Karin sin aliento-

La voz de Karin, hizo que todos que estaban viendo la lucha de Inoue y Caym, se giraran para verla y cuando la vieron consciente respiraron aliviados. Pronto el rostro de Ichigo paso del alivio a la ira, al ver como el enano aún la mantenía abrasada. Karin se dio cuenta al instante del berrinche que se avecinaba y alzo su mano deteniendo la reacción de su hermano.

- ¡EHHH! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA ICHI-NI BAKA!

Karin rápidamente se incorporo del regazo de Toshiro, ahora que tenía claros sus sentimientos por él ¡No iba a permitir que su hermano le hiciera daño!. Karin miro de reojo a Toshiro y le hablo con voz baja para que nadie oyera lo que iba a decirle.

- Gracias por todo Shiro-kun... Si no fuera por ti estaría perdida.

El la miro perplejo por la forma tan íntima en que Karin lo había llamado... Por primera vez en su vida, que alguien lo llamara Shiro-kun lo hizo estremecer a extremos insospechados... Abrió la boca para hablar pero Karin lo interrumpió y siguió hablando.

- No te preocupes Shiro-kun… Ahora yo me encargare de todo. -Karin termino la frase dedicándole una gran sonrisa-

Después Karin volvió a mirar al frente con determinación, alzo su brazo derecho e invoco a su zanpakuto.

- ¡ETSUKO¡ -Grito con fuerza-

En un instante, en su mano Etsuko se materializo entre grandes llamaradas. El gran reiatsu que emitía el poder de Karin, lleno la sala como si fuera una tremenda oleada de poder, dejándolos a todos perplejos y con la boca abierta.

- Ahora ¡Tu oponente soy yo Inoue! –Grito Karin con fuerza apuntando con su zanpakuto a Inoue-

Después, dio un gran salto hacia Inoue que aún luchaba con Caym. Pero el peli azul, al ver como Karin volaba hacia ellos se interpuso en su camino, no iba a permitir que aquella mocosa se entrometiera en su lucha.

- ¡DE ESO NADA MOCOSA! –Chillo encolerizado Caym, actuaba como si fuera un perro protegiendo su juguete preferido mostrándole los dientes a Karin- ¡ELLA ES MI OPONENTE!

- ¡APARTATE! –Le respondió chillando Karin- ¡SOY LA UNICA QUE PUEDE AYUDAR A INOUE!

Caym negó con la cabeza y se puso en posición de ataque.

- ¡Antes tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver! ¡ELLA ES MIA! ¡ME ENTIENDES! ¡MIA!

Aquel grito de propiedad sobre Inoue, genero una reacción extrema en Ulquiorra. El breve descanso le había ayudado a recuperar parte de su fuerza, Por lo que pudo volar hasta Caym mientras lo hacía pedacitos con la mirada.

- Inoue es mía ¡Maldito bastardo! -Le amenazo con su voz más amenazante- Así que apártate, si no quieres que te haga pedazos…

Karin se quedo parada entre los dos hermanos con cara de circunstancia y sin saber qué hacer. Su mirada iba de Ulquiorra a Caym. Pronto grandes rayos empezaron a aparecer entre los dos hermanos.

- ¡JA! ¡MIRA COMO TIEMBLO DE MIEDO! –Se mofo Caym- ¡QUE NO TIENES LOS HUEVOS DE HACERME PEDAZOS! ¡ESTUPIDO SEELEE!

Ulquiorra se puso a centímetros de Caym y sus ojos verdes esmeralda fulguraban de manera peligrosa mientras lo miraba fríamente.

- Repite eso que has dicho…. –Dijo de manera calculadora-

Caym sonrió salvajemente y repitió la amenaza mofándose aún más de él

- ¡No tienes los huevos de hacerme NADA! ¡Eres un enclenque Seelee!

Ulquiorra alzo su mano para lanzarle un cero a la cara, pero bajo la mano y parpadeo varías veces atónito por lo que estaba viendo a espaldas de Caym. El peli azul al ver la extraña reacción de Seelee, giro levemente la cabeza y lo que vio hizo que su rostro se pusiera blanco de golpe ¡Rukia flotaba débilmente con Rangiku sujeta por la cintura!

- ¡Ale hop! -Exclamo Rukia mientras le tiraba la rubia a Caym-

Caym se giro justo a tiempo para recibirla entre sus brazos. Las niñas de Rangiku cayeron sobre su rostro asfixiándolo. Mientras que Rangiku sin perder el tiempo, rodeo con sus piernas su cintura atrapándolo por completo.

- ¿¡Me extrañabas cariño! –Exclamo suavemente Rangiku aún débil por el ataque de antes-

- ¡MALDITA HIJA DE! SUELTAMEEE AGGGG –Se quejo Caym con todas sus fuerzas-

Grandes gotas de sudor cayeron por las cabezas de los demás… Mientras que Ulquiorra negaba con la cabeza como si se avergonzara del comportamiento del peli azul. Caym descendió lentamente al suelo asegurándose que Rangiku no se cayera. Cuando estuvo en el suelo, la retiro suavemente y la puso con suavidad entre sus brazos.

- ¡¿PERO COMO TE ATREVES A ENTROMETERTE? –Chillo con rabia, pero pronto su rabia pareció desvanecerse por completo, al ver el rostro preocupado de la rubia- ... ¿Estás bien gatita?

Rangiku asintió con la cabeza y le hizo pucheros.

- Un poco débil... Pero sobreviviré, tranquilo.

Caym dejo escapar un gran suspiro de alivio. Alzo la mirada a donde antes estaba y su alivio se hizo pedazos cuando escucho a Rukia.

- ¡Vía libre! –Exclamo Rukia alzándole un pulgar a Karin mientras le dedicaba una mirada de picardía-

La sangre de Caym le hirvió de la ira.

- ¡MALDITA ENANA DE LOS DEMONIOS! –Chillo Caym con rabia, al verse anulado tan fácilmente por Rukia- ¡ME LA PAGARAS LUEGO! ¡JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARAS!

Caym iba a seguir gritándole pero sintió una mirada asesina... Rápidamente busco el origen de la amenaza y se encontró con la mirada fría de Ichigo. Sonrió divertido viendo como le hervía la sangre al peli naranja, pero pronto borro la sonrisa de sus labios cuando Rangiku se acomodo mas entre sus brazos, bajo la mirada a la rubia y dejo escapar otro gran suspiro.

- Agradece que estoy ocupado ahora… -Fue lo único que dijo entre dientes-

Mientras tanto, Karin al verse libre de Caym, voló hasta Inoue y se detuvo frente a ella mientras le apuntaba con su zanpakuto.

- ¡Libérala ahora mismo! –Exigió Karin de manera autoritaria-

Pero lo único que consiguió fue la risa irónica de Inoue.

- No me hagas reír niñata... Mejor cállate y sírveme de alimento.

Inoue le lanzo a Karin sus ramificaciones sedientas de poder, pero Karin las hizo pedazos de un solo golpe con su zanpakuto.

- ¡No te lo repetiré de nuevo engendro! ¡LIBERALA!

Inoue frunció el ceño. Aquella humana era poderosa... ¡Tenía que obtener su poder a como diera lugar!

- ¿Que me darás a cambio de liberarla? -Preguntó ganando algo de tiempo mientras planeaba como atacarla-

- Te daré una muerte rápida. -Respondió Karin con dureza-

- No me interesa tu oferta. -Exclamo Inoue alzando los hombros mientras negaba con la cabeza-

Sin mediar palabra, Inoue le lanzo de nuevo ramificaciones a Karin, pero ella volvió a destruirlas con su zanpakuto. Pero Inoue esta vez había previsto que ella las destruyera, así que le lanzo esas ramificaciones a modo de distracción, mientras que le lanzaba otras ramificaciones por otra dirección, las cuales la rodearon y fueron directas a su espalda. Karin dejo escapar un suspiro de aburrimiento y de un solo movimiento acabo con las otras ramificaciones.

- ¿Esto es lo único que puedes hacer? -Preguntó molesta- Atacarme por la espalda.

Aquella superioridad exultante de Karin, hizo que Inoue se asustara y retrocediera un poco.

- ¡Maldita arpía! -Volvió a insultarla Inoue-

Karin volvió a suspirar aburrida, no iba a discutir mas con aquel engendro, iba a acabar con él de una vez por todas.

- ¡Hi no Hana!* -Exclamo con fuerza Karin mientras cerraba los ojos concentrándose-

_* __Flor de fuego_

Un poderoso fuego salió de la empuñadura de su zanpakuto y repto por el cuerpo de Karin, transformándola en una gran bola de fuego. Después el fuego se retiro de su cuerpo y subió por la hoja de la zanpakuto para después acumularse en la punta del filo de la espada. Inoue al ver el inminente ataque se dio media vuelta y voló tratando de huir.

- Es inútil… -Exclamo Karin totalmente concentrada-

Después Karin abrió sus ojos y ya no eran de color negros eran de fuego. Blandió su zanpakuto con fuerza y la gran bola de fuego que estaba acumulada en la punta de la zanpakuto, salió disparada contra Inoue e impacto contra ella transformándola en una gran antorcha humana.

- ¡AHHHHH! –Chillo aterrada Inoue-

La bola de fuego empezó a consumir a Inoue. Una gran aura negra cubrió el cuerpo de Inoue tratando de protegerla, pero era inútil el fuego era más poderoso y Inoue empezó a sufrir brutales estertores de dolor. Y mientras el fuego consumía mas su mutado cuerpo, su abultado vientre empezó a deformarse como si fuera una burbuja a punto de estallar. Karin voló hasta a ella y ante el terror general, le clavo sin piedad su zanpakuto en su abultado vientre haciéndola chillar de nuevo del dolor.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOO! –Chillo con fuerza Ulquiorra-

El fuego que rodeaba a Inoue aumento de intensidad, mientras que la zanpakuto de Karin se incrustaba más y más dentro de su vientre. Un gran liquido negro salió de la herida y cayó como si fueran gruesos hilos negros por sus piernas.

Ulquiorra dio un gran salto hacía Karin para detenerla. Pero antes que pudiera llegar a ellas, Karin de un rápido movimiento retiro su zanpakuto y sus ojos de fuego centraron la atención en su vientre. Y de nuevo ante el horror general, Karin metió con fuerza su mano izquierda dentro del vientre de Inoue haciéndola volver a chillar de dolor. Después retiro con violencia su mano y cuando Ulquiorra vio lo que tenía en su mano, se detuvo en seco atónito por lo que estaba viendo. Karin tenía entre sus manos el asqueroso feto que Venustas había implantado en su vientre.

- Te dije que la liberaras ser inmundo... -Exclamo asqueada Karin-

El feto se retorcía de manera asquerosa en su mano, mientras emitía un fuerte berrido que hizo que a todos se les pusieran los pelos de punta. Karin lo miro sin compasión y sin dudarlo un segundo lo aplasto con fuerza con su mano como si fuera una cucaracha, el pequeño ser estallo en pedazos muriendo al instante.

- Ahora eres libre Inoue...

Inoue había dejado de chillar y tenía la mirada perdida, Karin puso con suavidad la punta de su zanpakuto en el pecho de Inoue y la zanpakuto emitió una gran luz, pronto aquella luz las cubrió por completo para después estallar como una gran nova llenando todo el lugar de luz , aquella poderosa luz los cegó a todos, tal y como había pasado antes en el mundo interior de Karin.

Ulquiorra parpadeo varias veces tratando de ver que había pasado con Inoue, pero la luz era tan densa que no podía ver nada, así que voló a tientas hacía donde estaba ella. Pronto frente a él una figura amorfa empezó a formarse haciendo que se detuviera, poco a poco la figura amorfa fue tomando fuerza y finalmente ¡Inoue se materializo frente a él!

- ¿Inoue? -Exclamo atónito Ulquiorra-

Inoue flotaba hacía él como si estuviera descendiendo del cielo, lo poco que le quedaban de su rasgado vestido, se había tornado blanco y las tiras del roto vestido flotaban a su alrededor como si fuera un ángel, además su cuerpo se había liberado de toda la mutación anterior.

- ¡SEELEE! -Grito con fuerza al verlo-

Inoue abrió los brazos de par en par mientras por sus mejillas caían lagrimas de alegría. Ulquiorra abrió la boca atónito por lo que estaba viendo. Alzo una de sus manos hacía ella con miedo como si fuera un espejismo que al contacto con sus dedos desaparecería.

- ¡Seelee! Seelee! –repetía una y otra vez frenéticamente Inoue-

Una de las manos de Inoue finalmente llego a la mano de Ulquiorra. Y este al sentir la calidez de su mano comprendió que no era un espejismo… ¡Que realmente era ella! Jalo con fuerza de ella atrayéndolo hacía él para después abrazarla con fuerza.

- Inoue… -Susurro dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento-

Inoue respondió al abrazo fundiéndose con él.

- Seelee… Seelee… -Seguía susurrando mientras hundía su cara en su cuello-

Y mientras los dos se abrazaban, la luz cegadora aún seguía bloqueando la visión de todos. Toshiro al igual que Seelee buscaba desesperadamente a Karin, vio un bulto entre la luz y se dirigió hacía el, pero cuando vio exactamente que era aquel bulto, se puso rojo de la vergüenza al ver que eran Seelee y Inoue besándose ardientemente. Rápidamente se dio media vuelta y siguió buscando a Karin, mientras la imagen de la pareja la atormentaba.

- ¡Karin! –Empezó a llamarla impotente al no ser capaz de encontrarla-

Pero era inútil, aquella densa luz no le permitía ver nada. Así que optó por ir al lugar de donde la luz era más potente, tal vez en el centro de aquella luz la encontraría. Finalmente llego al centro de la luz y fue cuando la encontró. Karin tenía la cabeza en alto mirando hacia arriba y aún tenía empuñada su zanpakuto, la cual aún emitía la potente luz.

- ¡Karin! –La llamo aliviado Toshiro-

Karin bajo la mirada y lo vio con sus ojos aun rodeados de fuego.

- ¡Shiro-kun! -Exclamo atónita de verlo allí- ¿Estás bien?

- Si... -Respondió un tanto turbado por volver a escuchar cómo le estaba llamando-

Karin respiro aliviada, pero fue cuando recordó a Inoue

- Inoue... ¿Está bien?

Toshiro asintió con la cabeza mientras la imagen de los jóvenes besándose apasionadamente volvía de nuevo a su mente.

- Menos mal... -Exclamo aliviada Karin -

Fue entonces, cuando las fuerzas le flaquearon a Karin después del inmenso estallido de poder. Cerró los ojos lentamente y se dejo caer desfallecida, Toshiro voló rápidamente hasta ella y la atrapo en el aire agarrándola entre sus brazos.

- ¡Karin! ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó preocupado-

- Si… ¿Pero... y donde están... los demás... -Exclamo extenuada-

- Shhh… No hables mas Karin –La callo él- Tranquila…

Karin le sonrió y asintió suavemente con la cabeza, después cerró los ojos y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho.

Poco a poco, la gran luz que llenaba la sala empezó a remitir permitiendo que los que estaban en el suelo pudieran ver mejor. Y lo primero que pudieron ver, fue a Inoue y Seelee besándose ardientemente como si el mundo se fuera acabar.

Aquel ardiente beso genero reacciones diferentes en todos: Rukia los miraba atónita ¡No podía creer lo que estaba viendo! Una gran punzada atravesó su corazón, al pensar el infierno que debería estar pasando Ichigo, al ver su amada Inoue besándose con otro hombre... Giro el rostro y vio como Ichigo los miraba también atónito. Sintió pena por él, ver a la persona que amas besando a otra persona… Era muy doloroso, igual que le había pasado a ella cuando lo había visto besándose con Inoue...

Ichigo miraba a la pareja totalmente impactado y ante el asombro de los demás, se acerco a la pareja y cuando estuvo delante de ellos sin decir palabra saco su zanpakuto y apunto con ella a Ulquiorra. Inoue al ver la amenaza, rompió el beso y se puso con los brazos abiertos frente a Seelee.

- ¡DETENTE KUROSAKI-KUN! –Grito Inoue con todas sus fuerzas-

- ¡Apártate del medio Inoue! –Le ordeno con voz grave Ichigo-

- ¡NO! -Respondió con fuerza-

- No lo defiendas Inoue -Exclamo amenazante Ichigo- El te ha hecho mucho daño y casi mata a Rukia...

Inoue se quedo de piedra ante las palabras de Ichigo, bajo los brazos y giro el rostro a Ulquiorra como si buscara respuesta a lo que había dicho Ichigo.

- ¿Casi matas a Rukia?... –Preguntó Inoue titubeante- Dime que no es cierto Seelee…

Ulquiorra la miro con firmeza pero no le respondió... Aquello hizo que ella lo mirara con tristeza mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños. Era cierto lo que Kurosaki-kun le estaba diciendo...

Inoue busco con la mirada y vio viva a Rukia... Las miradas de las dos chicas se encontraron, Inoue le sonrío alegre por verla con vida y Rukia... Simplemente miro hacía otro lado incapaz de ver como ella destrozaba el corazón de Ichigo. Inoue frunció un poco el ceño por la actitud extraña de Rukia... Pero si ella estaba viva quería decir que lo que le hubiera hecho Seelee ya no importaba...

- Lo... Lo siento Kurosaki-kun…. –Exclamo dándose por vencida- Pero aún así, no voy a permitir que le hagas daño…

- ¡APARTATE INOUE! –Volvió a advertirle Ichigo-

Inoue negó vehemente con la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando Rukia intervino muy a su pesar, se puso frente a Ulquiorra y lo miro fríamente.

- Tú... Realmente no querías matarme... ¿Verdad Seelee?

Ulquiorra la miro serio y de manera altiva.

- No te creas tan importante Shinigami –Le respondió fríamente-

Rukia lo miro seria pero supo ver a través de su chulería y su aspecto desafiante.

- A mi no me engañas Seelee…. -Exclamo con seguridad- Si querías matarme... No me hubieras salvado antes...

*-*-*- FLASH BACK *-*-*-*

Rukia estaba pegada contra la pared atrapada por el perturbado Ichigo. Al perder el control de su cuerpo, Ichigo estaba a punto de violarla, una de sus manos sujetaba con fuerza un lateral de sus braguitas a punto de hacerlas pedazos, mientras que su otra mano la mantenía inmovilizada.

- Hmmm mmmm -¡Rukia no podía ni gritar! La horrible lengua deformada de Ichigo estaba metida en su boca-

Rukia trato de moverse para liberarse ¡Pero era inútil! Aún estaba muy débil por el ataque de Ulquiorra. Además la fuerza de Ichigo se había duplicado por la posesión de su hollow interior. Ichigo sonrío divertido de ver el sufrimiento en su rostro, sus ojos centraron su atención en sus pechos y bajo la cabeza hacía ellos sin sacar la lengua de su boca. Rukia no pudo contener mas el llanto, grandes lagrimas cruzaron sus mejillas mientras esperaba lo peor…

Pero justo en ese momento, a espaldas de Ichigo apareció flotando Ulquiorra. Y pareció como si el tiempo se detuviera mientras él y Rukia se miraban. Ulquiorra vio la mirada de terror en el rostro de Rukia y sin dudarlo un segundo, agarro a Ichigo con fuerza de la cabeza y de un solo movimiento se lo quito de encima. Rukia tocio con fuerza mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-¿Te ha hecho daño? -Preguntó con voz seria-

Rukia lo miro atónita y lo único que pudo hacer fue negar con la cabeza. Después Ulquiorra voló hacía Ichigo que volvía volando hacía ellos gritando como un psicópata. Ulquiorra le lanzo varios ceros que Ichigo esquivo sin problema y cuando los dos estuvieron al mismo nivel, Ichigo le lanzo un cero en el pecho que lo lanzo con fuerza hacia atrás, después de deshacerse de él siguió volando hacía Rukia, dispuesto a seguir donde lo habían dejado.

Rukia trato de alejarse flotando, pero Ichigo la agarro con fuerza de un brazo y la jalo hacía él.

-¡ICHIGO PARA! -Grito asustada- ¡NO!

Pero antes que pudiera hacerle nada, Ulquiorra volvió a aparecer y le dio un brutal golpe en la cara que lo hizo retroceder y soltarla, después Ulquiorra agarro a Ichigo de la solapa de su kimono y lo lanzo lejos apartándolo de ella. Después se giro y miro a Rukia.

-¡HUYE! -Le ordeno, después se dio media vuelta y voló tras Ichigo-

*-*-*-*-*- END FLASH BACK *-*-*-

Ulquiorra dejo escapar un gran suspiro, como si las ideas ¨extrañas¨ de Rukia fueran una tontería.

- Lo que digas mujer... -Exclamo con desdén-

Rukia sonrió alegre. Si no hubiera sido por su ayuda, ahora quien sabe como estaría…

- Gracias... –Exclamo desde el fondo de su corazón-

Aquello sorprendió a Ulquiorra, la miro fijamente y aquella mirada de confianza y agradecimiento de Rukia hicieron que el frió espada se relajara y mirara un tanto apenado hacía otro lado.

- No pasa nada...

Aquella fue la gota que derramo la poca e inexistente paciencia de Ichigo.

- ¡¿PORQUE LE AGRADECES SI CASI TE MATA? –Preguntó hecho un energúmeno-

Ulquiorra miro a Ichigo con frialdad.

-Si no lo hubiera hecho, la masa la habría matado por el drenaje –Dijo como si lo estuviera explicando a un crío de cinco años-

Pero aquella respuesta no le convenció a Ichigo.

- ¡MIENTES! -Chillo con rabia-

Ulquiorra frunció mas el ceño y fue cuando le dio una puñalada trapera a Ichigo

- Además, la salve de ti cuando casi la violas.

Aquello hizo que Ichigo lo mirara más blanco que un papel.

- ¿A-a-a… q-q-qué te te… refieres? –Preguntó aterrado-

Seelee lo miro con frialdad como si estuviera disfrutando del momento.

- Que la salve de ti, cuando estabas abusando de ella transformado en hollow...

Todo al alrededor de Ichigo se torno negro, giro el rostro a Rukia buscando la negación de aquella horrible verdad... Pero ella giro el rostro hacía otro lado más roja que un tomate. Fue entonces cuando Ichigo reparo en sus rotas ropas.

- No puede ser posible… -Fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras la horrible verdad empezó a matarlo poco a poco- Es mentira... Mientes...

Seelee seguía disfrutando del padecimiento de Ichigo... Así que le dio la puñalada final.

- Lo que aún no entiendo, es cómo su ropa interior no se rompió con lo fuerte que estabas jalando de ellas...

Ichigo volvió a mirarlo con la mandíbula totalmente desencajada... Parecía imitar al mítico cuadro del grito... Las verdades como piedras que Seelee le estaba tirando lo destruyeron por completo. Ichigo cayó de rodillas al suelo y se llevo las manos a la cabeza incapaz de procesar lo que le podía haber hecho a Rukia.

Y mientras Ichigo vivía su infierno particular, Rukia estaba de nuevo en estado de shock mientras recordaba la agresión gracias al comentario de su ropa interior... Seelee la miro de reojo y pudo ver de nuevo el terror en su rostro.

- ¿Estás bien shinigami? –Preguntó serió, como si tratara de sacarla de aquel estado-

Rukia al escuchar su voz grave pareció despertar de aquel shock y lo miro aun un tanto asustada.

- ¿Estás bien? -Volvió a preguntar mientras la miraba aún más serio-

Rukia apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y asintió suavemente.

- Si... -Fue lo único que pudo decir-

Seelee la miro en silencio un rato como si viera a través de ella. Así que opto por seguir hablando para sacarla de ese estado.

- ¿Cómo pudiste despertar de mi ataque? -Preguntó Seelee aún sin comprenderlo- Bloquee todos sus signos vitales para simular que estabas muerta y que la masa te soltara.

Rukia miro a Ichigo que ahora tenía la cabeza pegada al suelo, mientras repetía una y otra vez una retahíla de incomprensibles palabras... Fue entonces cuando ella recordó como él la había despertado en aquel asqueroso depósito de cadáveres hollows.

- Ichigo me despertó... -Respondió con un hilo de voz-

Seelee miro a Ichigo aún sin dar crédito a que la hubiera despertado con su poder... Pero al ver su lamentable estado, Seelee esbozo lo que parecía ser una sonrisa en su rostro. En ese momento un gran grito hizo que todos miraran a la persona que estaba gritando.

- ¡SHIRO-KUN! –Grito Hinamori aliviada- ¡SHIRO!

Hinamori corría hacía el lugar donde Toshiro estaba descendiendo al suelo con Karin inconsciente en brazos. Aquella imagen de su hermana hizo que Ichigo reaccionara.

- ¡KARIN! –Grito Ichigo preocupado-

- ¡Tranquilo Ichigo! Ella está bien. –Exclamo serio Toshiro, mientras sus manos se cerraban con fuerza sobre Karin, previendo que él quisiera arrancársela de los brazos-

Pero después de lo que le había dicho Seelee... Ichigo estaba reducido a su mínima expresión, respiro aliviado por su hermana y volvió a sumirse en su miseria dejándole vía libre a Toshiro, aquello hizo el joven capitán lo mirara un tanto atónito.

- ¡Shiro-kun! ¿No te ha herido? -Preguntó preocupada Hinamori con la mano puesta sobre su corazón tratando de calmarse-

Toshiro no le respondió, bajo la mirada a Karin y su hermoso rostro estaba pálido y febril. Alzo de nuevo la mirada y busco a Inoue.

- ¿Puedes curarla Orihime?

Inoue sin dudarlo un segundo activo su escudo sobre ellos y se acerco caminando a ellos para ver su estado. Toshiro se sentó en el suelo aún con Karin en brazos mientras el gran escudo disolvía todas las heridas de sus cuerpos.

- Pronto se recuperara Hitsugaya-san -Exclamo Inoue tratando de calmarlo-

- Gracias...

Inoue le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, después miro a sus compañeros y vio que todos necesitaban curación, así que aplico sus escudos sanadores sobre ellos.

Hinamori estaba sola bajo uno de esos escudos mirando descorazonada a Toshiro y Karin. Deseo ser ella que estuviera en brazos de Shiro-kun. Dejo escapar un gran suspiro mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos un extraño dispositivo que le había dado Urahara para avisarle que la lucha había acabado. Segundos después una gran grieta apareció frente a ellos y por ella entro Urahara abanicándose fervientemente con su abanico de madera.

- Ara... Vaya la que habéis liado -Exclamo un tanto divertido viendo la destrucción del lugar- he venido a buscaros...

Urahara se quedo sin palabras cuando reparo en sus rescatados. Ichigo aún dándose cabezazos contra el suelo mientas seguía con su retahíla de incoherencias, Caym tenía en brazos a una semidesnuda Matsumoto, Rukia estaba sentada casi en ropa interior y con la mirada perdida, Seelee abrazaba con fuerza a Inoue como si en cualquier momento se la fueran a quitar, Hinamori tenía la cara metida entre sus manos y Toshiro tenía entre sus brazos a Karin y no parecía tener ojos para otra cosa que no fuera la chica.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios os ha pasado? -Preguntó atónito Urahara-

Pero nadie le contesto. Todos seguían en sus mini mundos, Urahara se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno ya me lo contaréis en el banquete que os tenemos preparado.

La palabra comida gratis hizo que todos alzaran la mirada para verlo, llevaban varias horas sin comer y escuchar aquello los saco de su estúpido estado. Urahara sonrió divertido cerro su abanico de un golpe.

-¡Bien! Me gusta cuando me escuchan -Una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujo en su rostro- El ultimo en entrar ¡Será mi próximo empleado gratuito de este mes!.

Aquello hizo que todos entraran en estampida dentro del portal, el ultimo en entrar fue Ichigo que fue el que más tardo en reaccionar... No había escuchado las palabras de Urahara y solo se movió por instinto al ver correr a los demás. Aquella ignorancia de Ichigo le iba a costar un mes terrible de su vida...

* * *

U_U en fin ¿Que puedo decir en mi defensa de haber tardado tanto en subir el review :(?, trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo :((. Tenía medio escrito este capítulo pero por variar me había subido por las paredes sobre-escribiendo como Karin recuperaba su poder (Que ha sido lo que más ha demorado la publicación del capítulo, vamos que ha sido un tapón para mí :S)... Al final he optado por quitarlo casi todo y resumirlo para que sea más fácil de leer. Como locura de última hora se me ocurrió anular a Caym así... Aunque la verdad al final el resultado final casi no me gusto mucho :S, he cambiado varias cosas entre varias locuras mías, en un principio la masa asquerosa de alguna manera quedaba estampada contra el techo y después Inoue se deslizaría entre la masa, la idea de verla salir de algo tan dantesco y vestida de blanco me emocionaba mucho y que cayera a los brazos de Ulqui... Pero al final preferí dejarlo más angelical xD. Espero que el final de la acción no os haya parecido malo...

Para este capítulo me he servido para inspirarme de varias canciones, por si alguno quiere escucharlas :) Forever de Papa Roach, Never alone de Barlow Girl, E.T. de Kate Perry, Running away de Midnight hour, Dance with the devil de Breaking Benjamin, Snuff de Slipknot (de las pocas baladas suaves de slipknot :D)... Vamos todo muy variado xD.

Sobre el final de este fanfic, pues calculo que le quedaran unos dos o tres capítulos que ya tengo pre-escritos, afortunadamente para mí no tendrán escenas de peleas que es lo que más me cuesta escribir xD.

Como buena noticia, el fanfic continuación de Doomsday lo tengo muy adelantado. He tenido varias noches en vela con muchas ideas que he ido plasmando en lo que será dicho fanfic. Aunque la principal diferencia de la continuación, es que será de un tono mucho mas sexual y solo se centrara en el campo sentimental y no tendrá acción como este.

Sobre este capítulo lo he revisado mucho, pero no tanto como acostumbro, así que se veis errores perdonarme... Si no lo subía así no lo subía nunca :(.

Viridiana Farrukitha Mellark XD pues si fuiste la primera, menos mal así no te matas jajaja. Sobre si odio a Inoue... Si y No. La odio cuando se pone tonta con lo de Kurosaki-kun... y No la odio cuando esta normal jajajaja. Sobre los problemas con tu inner... te recomiendo un abogado muy bueno para que te defienda XDD. u_u aunque concuerdo con ella con lo del esquema Kurosaki-kun =_=U. Sobre lo del embarazo de Inoue se dijo tiempo atrás xDD mira a ver si no te saltaste partes y te perdiste eso! En fin. Muchas gracias por leerme y por dejarme ese review tan entretenido :).

Sweet Ottaki. Mi querida Sweet xD, de mis lectores eres mi preferida y lo sabes, muchas gracias por tus pms :). Sobre tu review, O.o joe cuanto odio acumulado por Venustas jajaja que mala eres... (Aunque yo que digo de mala si lo mate malamente u_uUU) Uff sobre Yuma... Como bien dije tuve mi gran dilema de matarla o no... Aunque la verdad no me arrepiento jajaja. Sobre la pareja de Grim y Matsumoto... A mí me pasa lo mismo... Cuando se me ocurrió la idea a mitad de un capitulo tuve un gran debate... No los veía juntos... Pero ahora para mí son la pareja perfecta. Y en la conti del fanfic tendrán su momento también. Sobre los celos de Ichigo con Toshiro... Es que normal, siempre ha sido un hermano muy sobreprotector capaz de dar la vida por su familia. Y que de la nada salga un chico sea quien sea muy cerca de su hermana lo pone como un toro cuando ve el capote jajajaja. Sobre lo de tu fanfic estaré encantada en leerlo :) cuando lo tengas subido aquí :). Muchas gracias por tu review! Besos.

myskymyheart. U_U Si soy mala lo sé XD. Me alegra que te hubieran gustado los momentos cómicos. Aunque espero no pasarme tanto, me gustan esos momentos pero no que todo el capitulo giro en torno a ellos XD. Y los cuatro tienen un genio de los demonios XD es como meter a 4 gatos hambrientos en un cuarto con una sola lata de comida xDDDDDDDDD. Lamento mucho la espera y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por leerme! :)

Umiko Mitsuki, Así que te gusto lo de Caym "Si tu poder, fuera igual a tu fealdad ya estaría muerto…¨ dude mucho en ponerlo. Fue una ocurrencia de última hora que me hizo reír mucho xD. Sobre los hijos... madre mía no lo había pensando... Pero solo pensar a Matsumoto con ese genio que se manda con 5 niños corriendo a su alrededor... sería una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar... XD no quisiera ser Grim XDDD. Sobre todos contra Ichigo en este capítulo no se vio tanto... Quedo resumido a su mínima expresión después de la noticia bomba de Ulquiorra xDDD. Espero que te haya gustado el hitsu-karin. El próximo capítulo también estará movido. Sobre el beso de Ulquiorra que pedias ¡Tus deseos son ordenes! XDD. Muchas gracias por leerme :) y por dejarme tu review :D.

Jeanne V Fynn. Hey Lil´s xD cuanto tiempo ehh XD. Me alegra que hayas retomado la lectura de mi fanfic y que no te haya defraudado :D. Los momentos cómicos me los paso bomba escribiéndolos y pondría mas... Pero no quiero pasarme tampoco jejeje. Sobre lo el pensamiento de Ishida abrazando a Ulquiorra para mi, es uno de los momentos cómicos épicos de mi fanfic xDDD. También me alegra que te haya gustado la pajera matsuxgrim. Muchas gracias por leerme y agradécele de mi parte a Sweet por recomendarte de nuevo mi fanfic! :)

Rukia19971997 O.o vaya Nick, naciste en el 1997? o es mi impresión XD. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y que aún la sigas leyendo. Sobre acabarla no te preocupes. Después de este atasco con Karin, los otros capítulos espero que vayan mas fluidos. Gracias por tu review y por leerme.


	36. Fiesta de bienvenida

36. Fiesta de bienvenida…

La escena no podía ser más deprimente, los integrantes de la casa Urahara estaban ¨animando¨ a los destrozados recién llegados… Ururu se había disfrazado de una animadora sesentona: Con un gran saco blanco de mangas largas y cuello abultado, una falda larga de pliegues que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y un par de pompones desgastados que parecían fregonas usadas por el paso del tiempo. A la izquierda de Ururu estaba el Tessai el hombretón de gran bigote asistente de Urahara. El pobre tenía puesto un ridículo gorrito de fiesta y una gran nariz de payaso. Y acabando su ridícula imagen, en la boca tenía un sicodélico pito de fiestas decorado con colores chillones y plumas moradas. Finalmente a la derecha de Ururu estaba Jinta. El joven también tenía puesto uno de esos ridículos gorritos y en lugar del pito y la nariz tenía un pompón fregona, el cual movía de mala gana mientras miraba hacia otro lado maldiciendo la mala estampa de Urahara por obligarlo a hacer el ridículo de esa manera.

El grupo de recién llegados miraba a los ¨animados animadores¨ con recelo. Y el único capaz de decir algo fue Caym.

- Vaya birria de bienvenida ¡¿A eso llamáis animarnos? ¡Más parece que queráis deprimirnos hasta morir! –Se quejó mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesto, después centro su atención en Ururu y su horrible disfraz, que hizo que el peli azul alzara una ceja- Lo suyo, habría sido traer chicas guapas y animadoras de verdad…

Ururu al escuchar sus mordaces palabras, dejo de mover los pompones y bajo la mirada al suelo sumiéndose en la tristeza.

- ¡¿Pero se puede saber que estupidez estás diciendo? –Exclamo Rukia molesta, ella estimaba mucho a Ururu- ¡Además! Mírala bien ¡Esta monísima!

Aquello hizo que Ururu se animara y la mirara sonrojada por el alago. Pero aquel comentario de Rukia, hizo que Rangiku negara con la cabeza defraudada, al escuchar como su pupila seguía con sus extraños gustos. Dejo escapar un gran suspiro y miro de reojo a Caym, él peli azul miraba a Rukia como si fuera un bicho raro. Aquello la hizo sonreír con picardía, así que decidida, se acercó a Ururu le quito uno de los pompones y camino de manera seductora hacía Caym.

- Si quieres… Yo te puedo animar –Exclamo suavemente mientras ponía uno de los pompones en su cintura para después moverlo menando la cadera de manera sexy-

Caym al ver la actitud sugerente de la rubia se puso morado y giro la cabeza hacía otro lado, la imagen de Rangiku aún vestida como tigresa meando las caderas con un pompón en la cintura hizo estragos en él. Aquel comportamiento extraño llamo la atención de Urahara, que al comprender lo sucedido se cubrió el rostro con su abanico escondiendo una sonrisa de picardía.

- ¡MATSUMOTO! –Chillo con rabia Toshiro al ver el espectáculo- ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO?

La rubia dio un ligero grito asustada, se giró lentamente para ver a su capitán y vio con horror como la estaba haciendo trocitos con la mirada.

- ¡Joo Capitán! –Se quejó mientras le hacía morritos tratando de ganarse su compasión- ¡Que no estoy haciendo nada!

Toshiro empezó a discutir con Matsumoto, mientras los demás los miraban con grandes gotas de sudor sobre sus cabezas. El pasotismo de la rubia era inversamente proporcional al mal carácter del joven capitán.

Jinta molesto tiro el pompón al suelo, aquella absurda situación lo aburría hasta la medula… Pero todo cambio, cuando vio al pobre Ichigo reducido a su mínima expresión. Jinta dibujo una gran sonrisa de diablito en su rostro y se acercó al pobre peli naranja dispuesto a burlarse de él metiéndole el dedo en la llaga.

- ¡¿Pero qué te ha pasado Ichigo? –Exclamo Jinta fingiendo falsa preocupación- ¡Esta vez te han dado una paliza monumental! Ehhh

Pero Ichigo no reacciono ante sus palabras, Jinta frunció el ceño molesto y empezó a picarle con un dedo en la cabeza como si fuera un pájaro carpintero tratando de exasperarlo aún más, mientras seguía metiéndose con él.

- ¡Jope! Parece como si te hubieran pasado una manada de elefantes por encima… O cómo si te hubiera atacado una horda de fanáticas de Justin Bieber…

Pero Ichigo siguió con la mirada perdida y sin reaccionar. Aquello hizo que Jinta empezara a poner más presión sobre el dedo con el que estaba pegándole picotazos a Ichigo. Urahara dejo de reírse del espectáculo de Rangiku y Toshiro y miro de reojo la actitud extraña de Ichigo. Así optó por no perder más tiempo y cerro de golpe su abanico haciendo que todos los miraran.

- ¡El gran banquete nos espera! –Dijo dando por concluida la gran pelea- Ururu y Jinta os darán ropas nuevas para que os cambiéis. Os espero en el comedor.

Después de eso se dio media vuelta y se marchó abanicándose el rostro. Ururu sujeto la mano de Rukia y jalo de ella haciendo que las demás chicas la siguieran. Por su parte, Jinta al ver que su jefe le había dado la espalda aprovecho y le dio zendo calvotazo a Ichigo.

- ¡Eh! ¡Tú idiota! –Exclamo molesto cruzándose de brazos- ¡Deja de comportarte como un zombie y vamos!

Ichigo ante el calvotazo, alzo la mirada a Jinta. Y este al ver su mirada fría, se dio cuenta que se había sobrepasado con el golpe. Así que tratando de disimular, Jinta puso las manos sobre su la cabeza, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar como si nada hubiera pasado…

- ¡Seguidme! Que no tengo todo el día –Se quejó como si tuviera mil cosas por hacer, mientras rogaba que Ichigo no le atacara-

* * *

Minutos después, las chicas estaban en una gran habitación cambiándose de ropa. Y cada una estaba en su mundo particular…

Rukia estaba relajada mirando a Ururu, mientras que la chica le ajustaba la parte de atrás de su kimono. A diferencia de Ichigo, la actitud de Rukia era más ¨tranquila¨. Ella comprendía el ataque de Ichigo no había sido su culpa, así que trato de enterrar el asunto… Aunque muy en el fondo aún le atormentara. Pero ahora su mayor preocupación era el sufrimiento actual de Ichigo por la traición de Inoue…

Matsumoto por su parte, estaba de pie ante un gran espejo viendo como le quedaba el kimono y acomodándose el escote. Empezó a hacer morritos y poses pensando cómo acosaría a Caym cuando lo viera...

Inoue que ya se había cambiado, al ver las poses de la rubia se acercó a ver que hacía. Y fue entonces cuando Rangiku encontró otro objetivo en su vida ¡Ponerle bien el escote a Inoue! De un solo salto cayó sobre la peli castaña, la cual empezó a patalear y dar pequeños gritos mientras Rangiku le metía la mano dentro del escote.

Karin se había acabado de vestir e ignoraba los gritos de Inoue. La peli negra estaba en su mundo de felicidad después de todo lo ocurrido con Toshiro… Su recién descubierto ¨Amor¨ por el joven capitán, la hacían sentir como nunca antes se había sentido. Parecía como si fuera una colegiala inmadura con su primer amor. Pero para desgracia de Karin, esa pequeña felicidad se hizo pedazos, cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Hinamori... La chica la miraba en silencio, mientras que todo el daño que Karin le había hecho a su Shiro-kun se clavaba en ella como un puñal...

Aquella mirada de rencor de Hinamori, hizo que Karin recordara brevemente lo que había pasado antes…

*-*-* Breve Flashback*-*-*-*

_Karin aún estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Toshiro, mientras trataba de recuperarse del shock del ardiente beso que Toshiro le acaba de dar… Unos extraños ruidos hicieron ella girara la mirada, fue cuando vio como Hinamori estaba metida en una asquerosa masa negra, sin dudarlo un segundo, Karin se levantó de encima de Toshiro y corrió a socorrerla. Y cuando Hinamori se libró de la masa, le dio una sonora bofetada a Karin, la cual se quedó atónita mientras se sobaba el rostro con la mano. _

_- ¡¿PORQUE LE HICISTE TODO ESO A TOSHIRO? –Le grito Hinamori hecha un mar de lágrimas- ¡ERES MALA! ¡MALA!_

_Toshiro se levantó e intervino reprendiendo a Hinamori._

_- ¡¿Porque le pegas Hinamori! _

_Hinamori lo miro atónita con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados ¡No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo!_

_- Pero Shiro-kun… ¡Si te ha hecho daño! ¡Ella es mala!_

_- ¡PARA YA HINAMORI! –La hizo callar de un grito- ¡Este no es el momento, ni el lugar para estos berrinches!... Después lo aclararemos todo ¡Así que cálmate!_

_Karin los miro extrañada. Algo muy grave había pasado… Y parecía que ella le hubiera hecho algo muy malo a Toshiro…._

*-*-* End Flashback *-*-*

Aquel recuerdo, hizo que a Karin se le borrara la sonrisa del rostro. Lo que había pasado era tan grave, como para que la tranquila Hinamori reaccionara de aquella manera tan agresiva con ella. Karin frunció el ceño, se armó de valor, respiro profundamente y camino decidida hacía Momo.

- Hinamori-chan ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas antes de ir a comer? –Le preguntó tratando de sonar lo menos nerviosa posible-

Hinamori la miro con reticencia mientras apretaba con fuerza el kimono que tenía en las manos.

- Sera solo un momento Hinamori-chan. –Terció Karin al ver su actitud-

- Lo siento, pero no puedo… -Respondió entre dientes- Shiro-kun me ha pedido que no hablara contigo, hasta que no se aclare todo.

Aquello encendió más alarmas en la cabeza de Karin.

- Tranquila. Yo asumo toda la culpa –Exclamo con seguridad mientras se ponía la mano en el pecho- Y si Toshiro dice algo ¡Le diré que te obligue!... Y si sigue sin entender, ya lo obligare yo a que lo entienda – Karin terminó la frase tratado de sonar divertida mientras se sobaba los puños como si fuera a pelear-

Hinamori la miro con recelo ¡Shiro-kun le había pedido que no le dijera nada! Pero… Karin tenía que saber todo el mal que había hecho…

- Uhmm ¿Estás segura? –Preguntó Hinamori dudosa por última vez-

- ¡Tu tranquila! ¡Déjamelo a mí!

Hinamori miro nerviosa hacía otro lado mientras asentía con la cabeza.

* * *

Varios minutos después…

Inoue y Matsumoto entraron en el gran comedor parloteando alegremente, pero al ver como las estaba mirando Seelee se callaron en el acto. Él estaba sentado ya en el comedor mirándolas con cara de muy pocos amigos. Aquella actitud fría, hizo que Inoue lo mirara perpleja sin entender que había pasado. La única que se dio cuenta de lo que ¨realmente¨ estaba pasando fue Rangiku, le dio un suave codazo a Inoue y le hablo susurrando.

- _Te dije que ponerte el escote así se vería mejor… Seelee parece muy interesado._

Inoue la miro aún sin comprender, bajo la mirada a su escote y parecía que sus pechos estuvieran a punto de estallar por la presión. Inoue volvió la mirada a Seelee y él no se le veía interesado en el buen sentido de la palabra.

- _No se le ve muy contento que digamos… -Susurro nerviosa Inoue-_

Matsumoto parpadeo varias veces sin entender a qué se refería, giro la cabeza para ver a Seelee y él la estaba haciendo pedacitos con la mirada. Pero ella no era el tipo de mujer que se amedrentaba fácilmente por un hombre. Sonrío con picardía y cogió a Inoue del brazo y se acercó caminado al oji verde que la miraba aún más desafiante.

- ¡¿A qué se ve mona con el escote así? –Le preguntó alegre como si nada hubiera pasado-

Seelee frunció ligeramente el ceño y no le respondió. No iba a caer tan fácilmente en las provocaciones de la rubia. Caym por su parte se lo estaba pasando bomba, viendo como su hermano se ¨retorcía¨ de la rabia en su asiento... Así que poniendo más leña al fuego, se levantó y se acercó a Inoue, reclino un poco la cabeza cerca de su escote y se puso la mano en la barbilla analizando cómo le quedaba.

- Pues la verdad es que sí. Le queda muy bien el escote…

Todo pasó en una fracción de segundos… Caym estaba sentado en el suelo con la mano de Rangiku marcada en su mejilla, Seelee se había incorporado como si fuera a darle una paliza a Caym, pero se había quedado quieto al ver la rápida actuación de la rubia. Y Inoue se había llevado la mano al escote cubriéndose mientras su rostro parecía una instalación navideña…

* * *

Varios minutos después…

La mesa estaba a rebosar de comida y todos los agraciados estaban presentes. Extrañamente dependiendo de dónde se mirara el ambiente de la mesa parecía de alguna manera bipolar:

Inoue estaba sentada cerca de Seelee y ya no tenía el gran escote de antes. Inoue chica parloteaba sin parar con Seelee. Y él ante el torrente de palabras de la peli castaña simplemente respondía con monosílabos y susurros… Extrañamente los dos parecían unos recién casados. Con la novia tratando de mimar al máximo a su novio repelente y con temperamento de ogro.

En los dos extremos de la mesa estaban los hermanos Kurosaki. Los dos estaban sumidos en la miseria total, con la cabeza baja y con una extraña aura negra que los rodeaba, hasta se podían ver pequeñas nubes negras flotando sobre sus cabezas.

Matsumoto estaba sentada lejos de Caym, aún estaba molesta por lo que había hecho antes y cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, Matsumoto desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado moviendo su melena de manera odiosa. Aquel comportamiento infantil parecía no importarle a Caym que comía animadamente.

Toshiro comía lentamente ignorándolos a todos, aunque algunas de sus miradas ocasionalmente iban dirigidas a la deprimida Karin. Hinamori estaba sentada su lado y trataba de entablar conversación con Shiro-kun sin resultado. Ella sabía de sobra que aunque el actuara como siempre, la actitud de Karin le tenía preocupado…

Y Ishida… Ishida simplemente se preguntaba qué diablos hacía allí. El pobre estaba sentado al lado de Urahara que no paraba de hacerse el gracioso y hacer bromas.

Finalmente la cena acabo. Ururu y Jinta se preocuparon de recoger la mesa y traerles té a todos. Urahara también pidió que les trajeran Sake para celebrar la victoria. Aquello hizo que Caym dibujara una gran mueca de aburrimiento en su rostro, se metió la mano al bolsillo, saco su móvil y su mirada se ilumino al ver multitud de mensajes.

- ¡Vayaaa! Si tengo montones de mensajes de Hikaru-chan –Exclamo en voz alta para que todos lo oyeran- Y de Michiru-chan, Aoi-chan, Rei-chan, Lym-chan…

Caym siguió nombrando los nombres de varias chicas a medida que iba viendo los mensajes.

- Quieres parar ya –Le detuvo Seelee con voz seria- Nadie quiere saber sobre tu asquerosa vida privada…

Caym dejo de mirar el móvil y lo miro con rabia, apretó los puños y se levantó de golpe.

- ¡Agradece imbécil que tengo que irme! ¡Si no te haría pedacitos ahora mismo! –Le recrimino blandiendo el puño en alto- Mis chicas me reclaman, no tengo tiempo que perder con una escoria como tú…

Seelee frunció el ceño e iba a contestarle, pero miro de reojo a Rangiku y se quedó callado. La rubia parecía un volcán a punto de estallar ¡Hasta se podía ver vapor saliendo de los oídos! Los celos la carcomían por dentro. ¡Pero cómo podía Caym tener tanto morro de nombrar a todas esas y ahora decir que se iba a verlas!

- ¡Aquí os quedáis! –Dijo de manera burlona a modo de despedida-

Caym se dirigió a la salida y antes de salir miro de reojo a Matsumoto y le dedico una sonrisa cínica de las suyas. Aquello hizo que la rubia estallara de la ira. A Caym no le bastaba decirle que iba a ver con otras ¡Si no que ahora se lo refregaba en la cara con su asquerosa sonrisa!

- ¿Matsumoto estas bien? –Preguntó Toshiro serio mientras veía como Matsumoto temblaba de la rabia-

- Si capitán… -Exclamo conteniendo la ira mientras negaba con la cabeza-

Después sin decir palabra, se levantó de la mesa y se fue directamente al baño. Allí se lavó el rostro con abundante agua fría tratando de calmarse… Nunca ¡Nunca! Ningún hombre la había humillado de esa manera…

- ¡Maldito imbécil! –Exclamó con rabia mientras miraba su rostro lleno de agua en el espejo- ¡Debería buscarlo y castrarlo! ¡Es lo que se merece por perro!

La traición de Caym era tan grande que la consumió por completo. Rangiku no aguanto más y salió de la casa como un caballo desbocado dispuesta a hacerle pagar cara su traición. El frio de la noche la hizo detenerse en el acto, una fuerte briza la hizo estremecerse, estaban en pleno invierno y salir a la calle con un simple kimono no era una buena idea…

Rangiku busco con la mirada algún rastro de Caym, pero afuera no había nadie… Solo entonces, ella se dio cuenta que no sabía dónde buscarlo. Conocía tan poco de su vida mortal, que presuponer que lo iba a encontrar tan fácil había sido una gran estupidez… Pero no iba a darse por vencida tan fácil. Camino por la oscura calle buscando algún rastro. La calle estaba pobremente con una pequeña farola y cuando estuvo más cerca de la luz. Rangiku se detuvo en seco al comprobar que alguien estaba apoyado contra la viga de la farola…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensabas tenerme esperando? –Pregunto molesto Caym mientras guardaba el móvil en bolsillo- Me estoy congelando en este maldito lugar.

Aquello pillo totalmente desprevenida a Rangiku. ¡Allí estaba Caym! Y al parecer esperándola… Pero antes de presuponer algo, actuó de manera fría y calculadora con él.

- ¿Pero se puede saber que dices? –Preguntó molesta-

Caym frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella hecho una furia.

- ¡Llevo esperándote diez malditos minutos congelándome hasta la medula! ¡¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo que no salías?

Matsumoto frunció el ceño ¡Ahora le estaba echando la culpa a ella! Vaya morro tenía Caym, si creía que con su tonta treta se iba a salvar de ella.

- ¿No que ibas a encontrarte con una mujer? –Preguntó de manera sarcástica mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

- ¿Te refieres a los mensajes de antes? –Preguntó serio-

Rangiku lo miro como si fuera un estúpido preguntando lo obvio.

- No, ¡Me estoy refiriendo al cambio climático! –Le respondió de manera sarcástica- ¡Esta claro que ibas a encontrarte con esas mujerzuelas!

Caym relajo el rostro como si la rabia de haberla esperado hubiera desaparecido, la miro con picardía mientras le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas cínicas.

- Hm… ¿Estás celosa gatita?

Aquello hizo que Matsumoto pusiera los ojos como platos. Y en lugar de aceptar la realidad, saco las uñas como siempre.

- ¡No te creas tan importante Caym! –Respondió con fuerza mientras alzaba la cabeza de manera altiva y miraba para otro lado-

- ¿Entonces para que has salido? –Preguntó él siguiéndole el juego-

Rangiku lo miro de reojo y alzo la mirada al cielo.

- ¡Solo salí a ver las estrellas! –Exclamo haciendo pucheros-

Caym la miro incrédulo y cuando vio como la rubia simulaba mirar las estrellas, no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada.

- ¡¿Pero se puede saber de qué te ríes? –Se quejó molesta-

Caym sin dejar de reírse, se quitó la chaqueta que le había robado a Urahara antes de salir y se la puso con cuidado sobre los hombros.

- ¿En serio creíste que me iba por eso? –Pregunto divertido viendo sus celos, mientras acababa de acomodarle la chaqueta-

Aquello la pillo desprevenida y el extraño gesto de cariño de Caym protegiéndola del frio la dejo totalmente desarmada.

- ¿¡Eh! A que… a que te refieres… –Titubeo mientras sus mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse-

Caym volvió a sonreír divertido y sin previo aviso le paso el brazo por la cintura atrayéndola hacía él.

- No te hagas la estrecha gatita… -Exclamo susurrando, mientras la miraba lleno de deseo- ¿En serio creías que te ibas a librar tan fácil de mí? Aquello solo fue una excusa para salir de esa casa de locos…

Matsumoto abrió la boca sorprendida por sus palabras… Aunque muy en el fondo, saber que todo aquello era mentira le alegro. Caym cerró los ojos y respiro con fuerza como si el olor de ella lo embriaga.

- ¿Caym? –Preguntó extrañada-

El abrió lentamente los ojos y la miro fijamente, sus ojos destilaban pasión, eso produjo una sensación extraña en Rangiku que hizo que le temblaran las piernas. Caym se estremeció por el frio, así que sin previo aviso, empezó a caminar calle abajo aun sujetándola con fuerza de la cintura.

- ¡Oye! –Se quejó Rangiku oponiendo un poco de resistencia- ¡¿Pero a dónde vamos?

Caym la miro de reojo mientras se sonreía con picardía.

- A donde más te gusta… A los mismísimos infiernos.

Matsumoto lo miro atónita, pero antes que pudiera decir nada más, Caym le dio una sonora nalgada que la hizo gritar de la sorpresa. Aquel grito de Matsumoto, hizo que él soltara una gran carcajada mientras apresuraba más el paso hacía quien sabe dónde…

* * *

La velada a medida que pasaban los minutos se iba tornando más y más pesada. Urahara bebía como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras que animaba a los demás a beber con él. Toshiro no estaba de humor para aguantar más tonterías, así que se levantó de la mesa y salió al patio de la casa para respirar aire fresco.

La noche era extremadamente gélida, pero para él que su elemento era el hielo era una temperatura perfecta. Se acostó sobre el suelo de madera y observo maravillado el imponente firmamento. Aquello siempre lo tranquilizaba cuando estaba en el mundo mortal. Tan absorto estaba mirando las estrellas, que se sobresaltó cuando escucho como la madera crujía como si algo o alguien se acercara, de un solo movimiento se sentó de golpe. Y fue cuando vio como Karin retrocedía asustada por lo repentina de su reacción.

- ¿Pasa algo Karin? –Preguntó preocupado al ver su rostro asustado-

Karin negó con la cabeza mientras miraba nerviosa hacía un lado.

- No ha pasado nada… Solo quería salir de allí…

Toshiro respiro aliviado, se sentó mejor y volvió a mirar las estrellas.

- Te entiendo. A mí también me paso lo mismo.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio, mientras que Karin estaba indecisa sin saber qué hacer, Toshiro bajo la mirada de las estrellas y la vio aún de pie.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada?

Karin trago saliva, se acercó a donde él estaba sentado y se sentó a su lado.

- En la sociedad de almas no tenemos un cielo como este. –Exclamo Toshiro mirando de nuevo el imponente firmamento-

Karin alzo la mirada y se quedó abrumada ante el espectáculo. Aquel hermoso firmamento lleno de estrellas, te hacía sentir en concordancia con el universo… Y si no hubiera sido por su subconsciente se hubiera quedado allí embobaba.

- _¡Eres una tonta! ¡Que no has salido a ver las estrellas! _

Karin negó con la cabeza mientras se centraba en lo que tenía que hacer… ¡Tenía que aclarar las cosas con Toshiro! Así que sin dilatar más su gran tormento le soltó todo de golpe.

- Hinamori, me ha contado lo que paso cuando recupere el control de mi cuerpo.

Toshiro abrió los ojos como platos y bajo la mirada a Karin, la chica estaba roja como un tomate y miraba hacia otro lado.

- ¿Exactamente que te conto Hinamori? –Pregunto con voz grave-

Karin trago saliva mientras recordaba todo lo que le había dicho Hinamori…

- Que… yo fui… -Las palabras pesaban toneladas en su boca- que yo…que yo… a-a-abuse… de… ti

Karin termino de hablar y cerró los ojos con fuerza, por lo que no pudo ver la cara de Toshiro… El joven parecía una instalación de luces de navidad, mientras que varios sentimientos encontrados luchaban en su interior: Por una parte, la ira de que Hinamori se lo hubiera contado todo Y por otro lado, que Karin supiera que lo había obligado a besarla.

Toshiro abrió la boca pero las palabras no salían de sus labios… No sabía que decirle o que hacer… Pero todo cambio cuando vio como Karin tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza y temblaba, fue entonces cuando supo que tenía que calmarla.

- Tranquila Karin. No fue tu culpa.

Aquello la pillo desprevenida, abrió los ojos y giro el rostro para verlo.

- ¿E-e-e-estas… se-seguro? –Pregunto tartamudeando mientras podía escuchar como su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora-

- Sí, tranquila –Le respondió con seguridad, después puso su mano sobre su hombro- Yo solo acepte hacerlo, porque sabía que no eras tú la que controlaba tu cuerpo.

Aquello en lugar de ayudarla, sumió a Karin en la más tremenda de las depresiones… Hasta pudo escuchar como su corazón se partía en miles de pedazos mientras comprendía el alcance de las palabras de Toshiro… Fue entonces cuando un Tsunami de pensamientos la colapso.

_- ¡Estúpida! ¡Soy una estúpida! El….Él no me ama… Solo me beso por qué yo era otra… ¡Por qué no era yo!... Y yo… Pensando que él me amaba…. Nunca me ha amado… Solo soy su amiga… _

Karin abrió los ojos como platos cuando recordó como lo había llamado antes...

_Shiro-kun…._

Aquello hizo que se deprimiera aún más ¡Había actuado como una estúpida colegiala enamorada! Y se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos… ¡Hasta había actuado como Yuma! Karin empezó a sentirse cada vez más y más estúpida por su error…

- ¿Karin? ¿Te pasa algo? –Preguntó con precaución Toshiro, al ver como Karin estaba a punto de llorar-

Karin reacciono ante sus palabras y fue entonces cuando su temperamento de hierro afloro de nuevo a la superficie. Ella seguía siendo esa chica dura y capaz de esconder su dolor bajo una fachada de dureza, ya antes la había usado para evitar preocupar a su familia cuando murió su madre y ahora aquella fuerza acudía de nuevo a ella para rescatarla del abismo.

- No me pasa nada Toshiro –Respondió con dureza mientras alzaba de nuevo la vista al cielo conteniéndose por no llorar-

- Eso no es lo que parece –Dijo serio sin creerse sus palabras-

Karin frunció el ceño mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños. ¡No iba a permitir que él la viera sumida en la miseria por su estupidez!

- Te repito ¨Que no me pasa nada¨ -Volvió a repetírselo puntualizando sus palabras-

Toshiro alzo una de sus cejas ante la respuesta. Si algo había aprendido el peli blanco gracias a Matsumoto, era que si una mujer te decía que ¨_No pasaba nada_¨… Podías asegurar que algo muy gordo realmente estaba pasando. Se levantó del suelo y se paró frente a ella, mientras la miraba con determinación.

- A mí no me engañas Karin.

Karin maldijo entre dientes el repentino interés salvador del peli blanco. Bajo la mirada del firmamento y lo miro con frialdad.

- Si te dije que no pasa nada ¡Es que no pasa nada! ¿Es que no entiendes mi idioma? –Exclamo molesta-

Toshiro negó con la cabeza sin aceptar su respuesta.

- Si estas así por lo del beso. Te repito ¡Yo sabía que no eras tú! –Dijo con seguridad- Así, que si actúas de esta manera debido a la vergüenza ¡Tienes que dejar de hacerlo! No debes avergonzarte por algo que tú no has hecho.

Karin abrió los ojos como platos al escucharlo. Toshiro no solo se había contentado con clavarle una daga en el corazón, ahora a modo de recochineo ¡Le decía que no se avergonzara! La sangre empezó a hervirle de la ira. Aquello hizo que Toshiro la mirara preocupado al ver como una gran aura morada cubría el cuerpo de Karin. Pero, afortunadamente antes que la vida del peli blanco corriera aún más peligro, su ¨archí-enemigo¨ Ichigo hizo acto de presencia.

Ichigo salió corriendo al patio con el torso desnudo y con las manos en la boca buscando un sitio donde vomitar…

*-*- FLASH BACK*-*-

Urahara estaba sentado con cara de pocos amigos, mientras sus ojos iban y venían de los pocos comensales que aún le quedaban en la mesa. Sin saber cómo su número de invitados se había reducido a la mitad y solo quedaban: Hinamori, Ishida, Rukia y Ichigo. Los cuales estaban en un silencio absoluto.

- ¡Vaya fiesta de bienvenida más aburrida! –Se quejó Urahara mientras miraba de mala gana su botella de Sake- ¡Y yo que pensaba, que me iba a divertir!

Urahara analizo los rostros deprimidos esperando que alguno dijera algo ¡Pero era inútil! ¡Hasta un entierro estaría más animado! Irritado puso la botella de Sake con fuerza sobre la mesa y fijo su atención en el destruido Ichigo. Iba a molestarlo para que el irascible peli naranja reaccionara con su típico mal genio.

- Oe, Ichigo, Ya que eres mi empleado gratis del mes. Había pensado ponerte a limpiar la poza séptica que hace años no se limpia –Exclamo divertido mientras se abanicaba-

Pero aquello no genero ninguna reacción en Ichigo, así que siguió picándolo.

- Aunque viendo tu estado… No sé yo si un empleado zombie será bueno para mi negocio…

Pero nada sucedió, Ichigo seguía con la mirada clavada en la mesa… Pero Urahara, no era del tipo de persona que se amilanaba tan fácil. Así que decidió meter el dedo en yaga.

- Es la primera vez que volvéis con las ropas tan destruidas de Hueco Mundo…. ¿Se puede hacer que hicisteis para acabar casi desnudos?

Aquello hizo que Rukia que estaba tomando Té, lo expulsara por su boca como si fuera un pequeño volcán. Y los rostros de todos menos Ishida (Vamos el pobre no se come ni un roscón XD) se llenaron de terror.

- Vayaa… Si sois unos guarros –Exclamo divertido mientras se abanicaba más-Yo os mande a luchar, no que copularais como animales y a liaros entre vosotros.

Pero aquel acido comentario tampoco activo el gen de la rabia Kurosaki*. Aquella fue la gota que colmó la copa. Urahara se levantó molesto y camino decidido hacía Ichigo. Y en menos de un segundo le hizo una intrincada llave inmovilizándolo, después con una habilidad única, le metió en la boca el pico de una de sus botellas de Sake obligándolo a beber.

(*N.T. Agg lo que me he podido reír con eso XD)

- ¡Sake Strike! –Exclamo eufórico Urahara mientras empinaba más y más la botella atragantando al pobre Ichigo con el sake- ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe!

El rostro de Ichigo empezó a tornarse morado. El Sake que bajaba por su garganta lo estaba quemando por dentro. Ichigo se movió con fuerza tratando de liberarse, pero la milenaria técnica de Urahara se había refinado con los años. El la había inventado cuando era capitán en la sociedad de almas y la utilizaba con sus subordinados cuando no querían beber con él… Y la única capaz de escapar a esa técnica era Yoruichi.

- Tranquilo Kurosaki-Kun… -Exclamo canturreando Urahara- Las penas con alcohol son más leves…

Ishida al ver el padecimiento de Ichigo, miro para otro lado mientras seguía preguntándose qué diablos estaba aún haciendo allí… Pero momentos después Ishida reacciono, cuando escucho como Rukia estaba haciendo los mismos ruidos extraños que antes estaba haciendo Ichigo… Ishida dirigió la mirada a Rukia y una gran gota paso por cabeza al ver que la pobre Shinigami también había caído en el Sake Strike de Urahara al tratar de ayudar a Ichigo.

Ishida suspiro con fuerza y se levantó de la silla para ayudarla… Pero lo último que vio antes de quedar inconsciente fue la gran botella de Sake en su boca, Urahara también le había aplicado la misma técnica sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

*-*-*-* END FLASHBACK*-*-*

Ichigo estaba a cuatro patas con la cabeza metida en un cubo que había encontrado en el patio, el pobre no paraba de devolver todo lo que había comido gracias al Sake.

- ¡Hay que ver que no aguantas nada! –Exclamo divertido Urahara mientras salía de la casa al patio- Y yo pensando que te habías escapado ¡Y mira donde te encuentro!

Urahara se detuvo en seco, cuando vio a Karin y Toshiro mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Vayaa! ¡Pero si son Karin y Toshiro! ¿Queréis Sake? –Exclamó con alegría al ver nuevas víctimas, mientras movía en el aire la temida botella de Sake-

- Somos muy jóvenes para beber –Le riño Karin molesta por la interrupción-

Urahara bajo la botella de Sake y puso carita triste, pero pronto como si recordara algo miro con picardía a Toshiro.

- Tienes razón Karin-chan. Aunque Toshiro es 800 años más viejo que tú… Tiene aún el aspecto de un crio de primaria…

Toshiro se puso rojo de la ira y se levantó de un salto como si fuera un caniche envalentonándose contra un San Bernardo.

- ¡PERO COMO TE ATREVES! ¡ADEMAS SOY CAPITAN HITSUGAYA PARA TI!

Urahara sonrió triunfal mientras se abanicaba, él sabía de sobra como Toshiro odiaba cuando alguien se metía con su aspecto, aunque realmente él joven capitán ya no parecía un crió de primaria…

- Hmmm Entonces ¿Quieres un poco de Sake capitán? –Preguntó ignorando su pataleta- ¿O te vas a seguir escondiendo bajo esa imagen de niño de pre-escolar?

A Toshiro casi se le desencaja la mandíbula al escucharlo, pero antes que pudiera decirle algo, Karin camino hacía Urahara decidida.

- ¡¿Como te atreves a decir eso de Toshiro? –Le riño molesta mientras una aura morada empezó a recubrir su cuerpo-

Urahara la miro sorprendido, La chica parecía un pequeño gatito erizado a punto de atacar…. Así que analizó sus opciones: Podía hacerle el Sake Strike a Toshiro, pero sería difícil con Karin-chan bloqueándole el paso… Y la otra opción, era aplicarle el Sake Strike a Karin… Pero ella aún era una cría…

- Hmmm Yo empecé a beber Sake muy joven –Exclamó Urahara pensando en voz alta mientras se sobaba la barbilla con su mano-

- ¡NO ME CUENTES TU VIDA! ¡DEJA EN PAZ A TOSHIRO! –Gritó molesta Karin pensando que hablaba del joven capitán-

Urahara sonrió divertido, razonar cuando había bebido tanto Sake no era una de sus virtudes… Así que se alzó de hombros y sin dudarlo un segundo le aplico la técnica de Sake Strike a Karin… Pero el tiro le salió por la culata, cuando Karin hábilmente esquivo su ataque, se giró y se puso detrás de él para después darle una gran patada en el trasero que lo hizo caer de morros al suelo.

- ¡Pero qué diablos!… -Exclamo Urahara sorprendido mientras se sentaba en el suelo-

Urahara se quedó callado cuando vio como Karin ponía los brazos en jarra y lo hacía pedacitos con la mirada.

- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA UTILIZAR ESA TECNICA DE BORRACHO QUE UTILIZA MI PADRE! –Le grito indignada-

Fue entonces cuando Urahara comprendió como ella se había librado de su técnica. Isshin era el compañero de bebida habitual de Urahara en aquella época… Y Isshin la había aprendido de él... La pobre Karin, muchas veces había tenido que esquivar aquella técnica de su padre cuando estaba bebido…

- ¡COMO VUELVAS A USAR ESO! ¡TE DARE OTRA PATADA EN TU GRAN TRASERO! ¡¿ME ENTIENDES?

Urahara trago saliva mientras veía como el aura negra de Karin seguía creciendo sin parar. Pero justo antes que la sangre llegara al rio, Ichigo se levantó a duras penas del suelo, el pobre estaba hecho un guiñapo: Pálido de tanto devolver, con la ropa mal puesta y su cuerpo se movía como un péndulo… La garganta le quemaba y necesitaba beber, en medio de su borrachera, vio un pequeño estanque que estaba a unos cuantos metros de él y se acercó zigzagueando hacía el estanque, pero el efecto del licor era tan fuerte que dio un mal paso y cayó de bruces contra el agua. Aquello hizo que todos lo miraran con grandes gotas de sudor cayendo por sus cabezas. Ichigo se incorporó como buenamente pudo y empezó a discutir solo.

- Errr errr e-shee ese que mmeh me ti-tiro all aguaaa a verrrh si tie-tienesh los cojoneshh de attarcarmee ahhorah… *

(*Ese que me tiro al agua, a ver si tiene los cojones de atacarme ahora) Tradu XD

Ichigo empezó a dar golpes al aire luchando con su ¨enemigo¨ imaginario. Los puños iban y venían pero no le hacían daño a nada… Así que opto por atacarlo de otra manera, dio gran grito que hizo que todos se quedaran helados.

- BANKAISHH*

(Bankai)

En un instante, el estanque se hizo pedazos bajo sus pies convirtiéndolo en un gran lodazal mientras que su gran reiatsu hizo que todo temblara a su alrededor.

- ¡Vaya! No sabía que Ichigo tuviera tan mal beber… -Exclamo Urahara divertido por la escena-

Ichigo siguió acumulando más y más poder. El gen Kurosaki en Ichigo estaba en plena actividad…. Pero aquello también creó otra reacción aún más temida y poderosa… El gen Kurosaki de Karin.

El aura negra de Karin, que se estaba acumulando desde su conversación con Toshiro y que había crecido con Urahara… Ahora estaba fuera de control al ver a su hermano dando ese espectáculo. Así que canalizando toda esa ira contenida hacía su hermano se acercó caminando a él… Mientras el pobre Ichigo daba sablazos a ton ni son como si estuviera matando elefantes rosados, pero pronto esos elefantes rosados se desvanecieron en el aire, cuando recibió un brutal puño en la cara que lo hizo caer de bruces contra el agua encharcada de lo que antes era el estanque. Y antes que pudiera reaccionar, Karin se sentó sobre su espalda.

- ¡NICHAN BAKA!

Después de eso Karin empezó a meter y sacar la cabeza de su hermano del agua encharcada para que se le pasara el efecto del Sake…

Grandes gotas de sudor cayeron por las cabezas de los presentes. Si no hacían algo por ayudar al pobre Ichigo, Karin terminaría acabando con su vida…. Toshiro se acercó a Karin y puso su mano sobre su hombro con fuerza.

- ¡Para ya Karin! ¡Que le vas a hacer daño!*

(N.T. XD más daño del que ya le ha hecho)

Karin alzó la cabeza y lo miro seria mientras aún sostenía a su hermano agarrado por los pelos.

- ¡PERO SI ES SU CULPA! –Se defendió-

Toshiro negó con la cabeza sin aprobar su comportamiento.

- Así no lograras que se le pase la borrachera. –Terció tratando que razonara-

Karin volvió la mirada a su hermano…Toshiro tenía razón. Así que le soltó la cabeza de mala gana y se levantó de encima de él. El pobre Ichigo tosió con fuerza y se arrastró a cuatro patas para después caer de nuevo de bruces al suelo.

Urahara se acercó para ver el estado del pobre Ichigo, le dio un pequeño empujón con el pie poniéndolo boca arriba, después saco su bastón y empezó a darle ligeros golpecitos por el cuerpo como si comprobara que estaba vivo.

- ¿Respira? –Exclamo mientras le ponía la punta del bastón en la nariz achatándosela como si fuera un cerdito-

Aquello hizo que nuevas gotas cayeran sobre Toshiro y Karin. Urahara perdió el interés de darle golpecitos a Ichigo y camino con desgano hacía la casa mientras hacía morritos de aburrimiento. Estaba claro que su técnica ahora era inútil con Karin presente… Pero todo su aburrimiento se vio cortado de tajo, cuando vio unos pequeños ojos gatunos que lo miraban desde el tejado. Yoruichi dio un ágil salto al suelo y entro en la casa caminando de una manera extraña meneando la cadera. Urahara sonrío levemente, sabía de sobra que significaba ese extraño caminar... Así que sin perder el tiempo se giró a Karin.

- Karin-chan, Necesito que te lleves a tu hermano antes que destruya mi casa. –Exclamo serio como si fuera verdad lo que estaba diciendo- Y cuando este sobrio, dile que no vuelva ahogar sus penas en el Sake de esa manera. Tiene que aprender a controlarse.

Urahara actuaba como si toda la culpa fuera de Ichigo.. Karin sin saber cómo su hermano se había emborrachado sintió gran vergüenza por su comportamiento.

- Entendido –Dijo mientras le hacía una reverencia a modo de disculpa-

Después se acercó a su hermano, se lo puso al hombro y lo ayudo a ponerse en pie.

- Te ayudare a llevarlo a casa –Se ofreció Toshiro-

- No hace falta Toshiro –Le respondió seria mientras negaba con la cabeza- Yo sé cómo lidiar con mi familia, no necesito que un extraño me ayude.

Toshiro frunció el ceño molesto. Gracias a Hinamori, la gran barrera de Karin se había vuelto a alzar entre ellos.

- Yo no soy un extraño. Somos amigos Karin.

Ella lo miro seria las palabras de Toshiro se clavaban más en su corazón. ¨_somos amigos¨…¨solo amigos¨ Pensó amargamente.…._ Karin dejo escapar un gran suspiro y cumplió la promesa que le había hecho a Hinamori.

- Y sobre lo que paso antes. Quiero que sepas, que yo obligue a Hinamori-chan a que me lo contara todo.

Toshiro negó con la cabeza.

- Yo le pedí que no te dijera nada. –Exclamo molesto- ¡Se lo ordene!

Karin lo miro fríamente y dio por terminado el tema.

- Da igual ahora Hitsugaya-san –Le respondió con dureza, volviéndolo a llamar como antes- Además, no pasa nada. Ya me ha quedado muy claro que para ti no significo nada. Así que no tienes de que preocuparte…

Toshiro la miro sorprendido al escucharla. ¡Pero cómo podía estarle diciendo eso! Después de todo el carrusel de emociones y sentimientos que aquello había significado en él… Abrió la boca para decirle que se equivocaba… Pero la cerró de nuevo al pensar que iba a decirle: ¿Que todo su mundo se había vuelto del revés por ella? ¿Qué le había afectado el beso hasta límites insospechados? ¿Qué solo tenerla cerca le hacía daño?...

Karin esperaba en silencio su respuesta… mientras en el fondo esperaba que él le dijera que se equivocaba ¡Que aquel beso si había significado algo para él!… Pero desgraciadamente aquella respuesta nunca llego… Karin negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba con fuerza, aquel silencio era la confirmación que ella necesitaba para saber que aquello no había significado nada para él.

- Adiós Hitsugaya-san –Dijo con frialdad, tragándose las lágrimas-

Y antes que él pudiera decirle algo. Karin dio un gran salto y se fue cargando a su hermano yendo directa a casa….

Largos y Amargos días le esperaban a Karin…

* * *

Agg locura total en este capítulo XD. La verdad espero no haberme pasado con toda la situación. Pero me he reído mucho escribiéndolo. Lo que más gracia me ha hecho fue lo del Gen Kurosaki y El Sake Strike XDDD.

A modo de aclaración: En el anterior capítulo sé que sonó muy ¨raro¨ qué Karin llamara a Toshiro ¨Shiro-kun¨ Pero lo hice de adrede… Más que nada, quería que el gran descalabro de Karin fuera mayor por su ¨equivocación¨ y así sufriera más u_uU y darle más carga emocional. Además imagine, que Karin muy en el fondo sigue siendo una chica enamorada que no sabe cómo actuar ante su primer amor…

Ahora para la tristeza de algunos… Las parejas de Ulqui-Hime y Matsumoto-Grim ya no volverán a salir. Ya que os podéis imaginar que paso después del banquete. Aunque no preocuparos, podréis volver a verlas en el nuevo fanfic.

Sobre el próximo capítulo… Me encantaría poder deciros que será pronto. U_U pero aún no sé cuándo lo podre publicar. Tengo algo escrito pero aún no sé qué poner primero, si Rukia o Karin… Espero poder actualizar pronto y que mis dudas existenciales no se interpongan como siempre lo hacen cuando escribo .

Este capítulo lo he revisado mucho... Pero creo que se me escapan algunos errores de redacción y puntuación... Espero que no sea muy molesto de leer :(.

También a modo de aclaración, después de leer la política de Fanfiction sobre el rating y el contenido de los fanfics. Me he tenido que replantear parte de lo que tenía escrito. Así que la continuación será un fanfic subido de tono sin romper las reglas de FF. También será un fanfic cómico y que girara en torno de todas las parejas y su vida diaria. No será un fanfic que se centrara solo en una pareja. Y si contara con Grim/Matsumoto (¡yay! XD)

Sweet Ottaki, ¡Hey querida amiga! jejeje. Sé que te tenía pegada del techo contándote cuando subiría este capítulo por el Facebook XDDD. Sobre tu review, Sii, casi se le declara a Toshiro… Pero ahora la pobre quedo destruida en este capítulo , pobrecita XD. Sobre que le hubiera respondido él… No te lo puedo responder puesto que pronto se sabrá. Sobre la escena de Ulqui-Hime *-* si fue tannn romántica aggg. Sobre Rukia y Ichigo espero que el próximo capítulo se desenlace su relación para así poder ir al final del fanfic. Me alegra saber que estas tan entusiasmada con mi nuevo fanfic y como sabes eres la única afortunada de saber cómo será más o menos… XD. Muchas gracias por tus consejos, tu apoyo incondicional y por estar siempre ahí para cuando más necesito apoyo en este loco proyecto. Gracias .

Myskymyheart. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Y espero que tu curiosidad sea directamente proporcional a las risas que te haya podido sacar este capítulo XD. Y lo de a falta de sutileza de Ulquiorra estará mucho más patente en el otro fanfic XD No te digo nada más… Sobre lo de ¨Shiro-Kun¨ dicho por Karin. XD Chica eres bruja yo me sentí igual, pero como soy una maldita ogra lo hice para que ahora este más deprimida jajajaja… me odio U_UUU. Sobre Grim y Rangiku ya no saldrán mas T.T Jo con lo que me divierte escribir situaciones extrañas con estos XD. En fin… Así es la vida . Sobre tu ¨hermosa¨ profesora de química orgánica, espero que siga siendo igual de adorable… XD. Mucha suerte! Y gracias por tu review y leerme :D.

Umiko Mitsuki. Ahora en este capítulo si mataras del todo a Hinamori XDDDDDDDDDDD. Si antes les jodio el beso… Ahora lo ha torcido todo. Pero tampoco podemos echarle la culpa de todo. Yo aún sigo queriendo el personaje, me parece una gran incomprendida que solo busca la felicidad de Shiro-kun, aunque no sabe cómo hacerlo… En fin ya veremos qué pasa. Sobre mi foto de UlquiHime waa yo también la amo, tengo montones de imágenes parecidas, doushinjis, wallspapers etc... *-*. Me alegra también leer que mi fanfic te tiene encandilada jejeje me haces feliz :D. Sobre tus dudas del siguiente fanfic, te puedo asegurar que no será estilo telenovela ¡Antes muerta que eso! Sera un fanfic muy cómico y divertido con el vivir diario de las parejas que utilice en este fanfic…. No te puedo decir más XD. Muchas gracias por tu review y por leerme :D.

Myri Weasley u_u ains otra lectora que odia a Momo XDD. Con lo ¨buena¨ qué es XDDDD. Me hizo reír mucho tu comentario sobre ¨Ulqui con sus ganas monumentales de joder a Ichigo¨ XDD agg tengo que utilizar esto en mi otro fanfic XDDDD. Me imagino que ya no salga más Ulquihime te deprimirá pero bueno siempre nos quedara el otro fanfic XD… Sobre tu pregunta del nuevo fanfic, Sera consecuencia de este fanfic y claro que saldrá mi pareja preferida ahora Grimm y Rangiku, así como todas las otras. De ellos ya tengo escrito un capítulo entero jejejeje. *-*. Y si también sé que algunas veces es OoC en algunas cosas, pero es que entre la loca Rangiku y el comportamiento de Grimm da mucho juego y mi mente pervertida y corrupta se deja llevar fácilmente con esos dos xD. Muchas gracias por leerme! Ya nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.

.03, Gracias por leerme! La verdad se te hizo corto la publicación del anterior, fue impresión tuya, ahora tardo casi un mes por capitulo , así que si es mucho tiempo de espera . Y sobre el pobre Ichigo… Pse ahora esta como cucaracha apachurrada contra el suelo XDDD animalico XD. Gracias por tu review :D.

Pamex17. Me alegra mucho leerte después de tu breve desaparición :D, muchas veces cuando dejo de leer lectores apreciados como tú hace que me preocupe pensando que he hecho algo mal y la gente deja de leerme . Por eso volverte a leer, ratifica mis ideales de seguir escribiendo :D. Sobre tu review. Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos :D, sobre lo asquerosa de la parte de Orihime, tienes toda la razón, pero quería que fuera algo horrible y que Karin pudiera ¨purificar¨ todo aquello. Me encanto tu comparación de Hulk XDD Pobre Ichigo, pero sí, es tal como tú dices. Sobre este capítulo, he de decir que está escrito pensando en ti (Joder como suena eso XD) Me refiero al hecho de poner a Urahara, la verdad no había pensado usarlo en el fanfic, pero me quedaron sonando tus comentarios sobre él. Y a modo de fanservice puse algo de este personaje. Espero que no haya queda muy OoC :S. Nickelback me encanta y esa canción también es muy guapa :D. Sobre la conti de Doomsday, lamento decirte que no se centrara tanto en Toshiro y Karin, será popurrí de las parejas que salen en este fanfic. Bueno.. Tendrás que esperar a leerlo XD. Muchas gracias por leerme siempre :D tus opiniones son muy importantes para mí :D.


	37. Terrores Nocturnos

37. Terrores nocturnos…

Hinamori se había librado del Sake Strike por los pelos. Cuando vio como Urahara repartía Sake a diestro y siniestro, se escondió debajo la mesa y solo salió de allí cuando tuvo la seguridad que el monstruo del sake no estaba cerca. Rápidamente y con cautela de no ser vista, busco a Toshiro por la casa y finalmente lo encontró en el patio, el peliblanco estaba de espaldas a ella y con la cabeza en alto mirando las estrellas. Hinamori respiró aliviada al ver que al parecer él también se había librado del Sake strike.

- ¿Shiro-kun, Estás bien? –Preguntó con suavidad mientras se acercaba lentamente a él-

Toshiro al escuchar su voz, bajo lentamente la mirada del cielo y le hablo sin darse la vuelta.

- Te pedí, que no se lo contaras Hinamori… -Exclamó serio y con voz grave-

Hinamori se detuvo en el acto, mientras que todo su mundo se venía abajo al escucharlo... Supo al momento que Karin y él habían hablado.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Hinamori? –Preguntó Toshiro con voz aún más seria, mientras giraba el rostro y la miraba de reojo de una manera hostil-

Hinamori sintió su mirada penetrante y acusatoria. Nerviosa entrecruzo las manos delante, respiro con fuerza y le respondió lo que Karin le había dicho que dijera.

- Me obligo… -Fue lo único que pudo decir-

Toshiro dejo escapar un gran suspiro. Karin le había dicho la verdad, había obligado a Hinamori a contarle todo. Karin era una chica dura, por lo que seguramente no le habría costado mucho trabajo sacarle la verdad... Aun así, se sentía defraudado por la traición de Hinamori.

- Lo siento Shiro-kun… -Se disculpo Momo entre susurros-

Resignada bajo la mirada al suelo, mientras esperaba los gritos de rabia de Toshiro por su error… Pero, para su sorpresa los gritos nunca llegaron. En lugar de ello solo recibió de él un aterrador silencio que era más temible que cualquiera de sus gritos… Hinamori alzo la mirada sorprendida y vio como él volvía a mirar el firmamento, ignorándola por completo.

- ¿S-Shiro-kun?... –Preguntó con voz temblorosa mientras se acercaba de nuevo a él-

Pero él permaneció en silencio, por lo que Hinamori puso con suavidad su mano sobre su antebrazo tratando de calmarlo… La reacción de Toshiro, fue apartar el brazo molesto. Aquella actitud la dejo perpleja ¡Nunca antes él había reaccionado así con ella! Asustada retrocedió dos pasos lejos de él.

- ¡Necesito estar a solas Hinamori! –Dijo con dureza, mientras volvía a verla de reojo haciéndola pedacitos con la mirada -

Aquella mirada fría acabo de fulminar a la de por sí ya destruida Hinamori. Y un horrible terror se apodero de ella, al pensar que tal vez con su acción había logrado que él la odiara…

- L-lo siento… Lo siento… -Dijo Hinamori con un hilo de voz mientras las lágrimas afloraban por sus ojos- No fue… No fue mi intensión… Lo siento… Lo siento…

Pero aquello tampoco pareció conmoverlo.

- Quiero estar a solas –Volvió a repetir para que le quedara claro- Se que no fue tu culpa… Pero ahora mismo no puedo actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Un mar de lágrimas cayó por las mejillas de Hinamori. Había sido una ingenua al pensar que esta vez él la perdonaría como siempre solía hacerlo… Toshiro la escucho sollozar y molesto se giro a ella.

- ¡Deja de llorar Hinamori! –Le ordeno- Te repito, sé que no es tu culpa. Pero necesito tiempo para asimilar lo que ha pasado.

Pero aquello en lugar de calmarla la hizo llorar aún más. A la pobre le dolía en el alma su despreció.

- Hinamori… -Volvió a repetir su nombre aún más molesto-

Hinamori se seco las lágrimas rápidamente. Si no dejaba de llorar, lograría que Shiro-kun se molestara aún más… ¡Tenía que calmarse a como diera lugar! Además… Él le había dicho que la comprendía, pero que necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo…

- L-Lo siento… -Volvió a disculparse, mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos asegurándose que no quedaba ninguna lagrima- No pensé… Que contárselo te afectara tanto…

Toshiro volvió la mirada al firmamento y volvió a hablarle un poco más calmado.

- Lo que haya pasado, ahora da igual Hinamori… –Después espero unos segundos y siguió hablando en un tono de voz autoritario y que usaba cuando daba órdenes a sus subordinados- Ahora, necesito que vuelvas a la sociedad de almas e informes de todo lo ocurrido.

Hinamori volvió a sentir la indiferencia de Toshiro como si fuera un latigazo dado sin piedad. No se conformaba con castigarla tratándola así… ¡Ahora quería alejarla aún más de él! Pero, ella ya sabía lo que le correspondía y acepto su castigo con aplomo. Así que asumió su actitud de shinigami, mientras ocultaba en lo más profundo de su ser aquella honda pena.

- ¿Alguna cosa más capitán? –Preguntó con la voz más segura que pudo sacar-

Toshiro volvió a mirarla de reojo y al comprobar que esta ¨calmada¨, siguió dándole órdenes.

- Sí. Informa que aún tardare en volver. Todavía tengo que determinar el tipo de poder que posee Karin Kurosaki.

Volvió a producirse un silencio incomodo entre los dos. El ambiente era tan denso, que se podía cortar con el filo de un cuchillo… Finalmente Hinamori, dejo escapar un gran suspiro rompiendo aquel incomodo silencio. Camino hasta Toshiro, se puso frente a él y le hizo una venia de despedida.

- Informare de todo lo ocurrido Capitán. No se preocupe.

Toshiro bajo la mirada del cielo y se despidió asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza. Hinamori le dedico una sonrisa triste, mientras que el remordimiento de conciencia volvía a caer de nuevo sobre ella como una pesada piedra.

- Espero… Que… Que todo se solucione con Karin –Exclamó ella con el corazón en la mano- No quisiera que por mi culpa, perdierais vuestra ¨amistad¨… -Y termino la frase poniendo énfasis en la palabra amistad-

Toshiro la miro perplejo, mientras que las palabras ¨perder su amistad¨ resonaban en una y otra vez en su cabeza…

- Pronto nos veremos Hinamori. –Respondió segundos después recomponiéndose de las palabras de la chica-

Hinamori le dedico otra sonrisa y después dio un ágil salto dejándolo a solas. Y mientras se alejaba de él las lágrimas empezaron a caer a raudales por sus mejillas. Esperaba que la gran brecha abierta por Karin pudiera cerrarse cuando él la perdonara… Algún día.

* * *

_Varias semanas después… _

Después de la brutal resaca de las pobres Victimas del sake Strike de Urahara, todo en Karakura había vuelto a la normalidad… O eso parecía…

Rukia estaba sentada en el comedor de la casa Kurosaki desayunando con Yuzu. La morena llevaba varios días allí. Después de la horrible y lenta recuperación de la resaca épica de Sake… Se había jurado a si misma que nunca más volvería a beber de esa manera.

- ¿Quieres mas café Rukia-chan? –Preguntó alegremente Yuzu con la jarra de café humeante en sus manos.

Rukia negó con la cabeza y dio otro sorbo al café que aún tenía. Yuzu se sirvió otra taza de café y se puso a parlotear animadamente con ella. Rukia asentía de vez en cuando mientras Yuzu le contaba sus batallitas diarias en casa.

- ¿Karin tampoco va a ir al instituto hoy? –Preguntó preocupada Rukia cambiando el tema de conversación-

Yuzu la miro con tristeza y negó con la cabeza.

- No. Aún no quiere salir de su habitación –Exclamó con pena mientras bajaba la mirada a su café- Ya sabes cómo es de cabezota mi hermana cuando se pone así.

Rukia frunció el ceño molesta. Había tratado de hablar varias veces con Karin, pero la joven rechazaba a cualquiera que quisiera hablar con ella.

- Ya se le pasara –Concluyo Yuzu- Mi hermana es así, ya verás que después actuara como si nada hubiera pasado…

Rukia asintió con la cabeza, ella tenía razón, tarde o temprano Karin saldría de aquella habitación.

- El que realmente me preocupa, es mi hermano –Exclamó Yuzu con pena- Después de perder tantos días en la universidad, el pobre no para de estudiar para ponerse al día… Y apenas duerme.

Rukia se quedo en silencio meditando, le daba pena el aislamiento de Ichigo… Pero gracias a eso, ella podía andar con tranquilidad por la casa…. Además, tener la cabeza ocupada era lo mejor para Ichigo, así podría asimilar mejor la traición de Inoue…

- ¿Rukia-chan? ¿No me oyes? –Preguntó Yuzu Molesta al ver que Rukia no le contestaba a sus preguntas porque parecía estar en otro mundo-

- ¿Eh? –Exclamó sorprendida-

- ¡No me ignores tu también! –Se quejo Yuzu mientras hacía pucheros- Te preguntaba sobre lo que piensas hacer.

Rukia la miro perpleja.

- ¿Eh? ¿Hacer?

Yuzu se puso roja de la pena, mientras volvía a preguntarle de nuevo.

- ¡No es que te esté echando de casa! –Se apresuró a decirle- Pero… Es que veo, que pasan los días y no haces nada. Cuando volviste, pensé que venias para quedarte definitivamente a estudiar en la universidad con mi hermano...

Rukia la miro aún mas sorprendida… Pero pronto su cara se ensombreció al recordar que su tiempo en Karakura estaba llegando a su final.

- Son solo… Unas pequeñas vacaciones –Le respondió nerviosa- Dentro de poco me iré…

Le jovial rostro de Yuzu se lleno de tristeza y la miro con ojitos de perro abandonado.

- ¡Pero yo pensé que esta vez si te quedarías! –Exclamó con fuerza- ¡Todos nos alegramos que estés aquí! Hasta mi hermano anda de mejor humor cuando estas cerca.

Rukia sonrió con tristeza, le hubiera encantado decirle otra cosa a Yuzu… Pero no podía, había recibido una carta de la sociedad de almas, denegándole la petición de ampliación de estancia en el mundo mortal. Quisiera o no, en un par de días tendría que volver a la sociedad de almas…

- Lo siento Yuzu… -Le respondió con tristeza Rukia-

Aquellas malas noticias, hicieron que las dos chicas terminaran de desayunar en un absoluto silencio…

* * *

_Ese mismo día por la noche…_

La luz de la luna palidecía dentro de la oscura habitación de Karin, dándole aún una imagen más triste. Y sentada sobre la cama, estaba Karin con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas. Los últimos días habían sido terribles para ella asimilando la cruda realidad y recomponiendo su maltrecho corazón. Y después de todos aquellos días había llegado a una horrible conclusión: Que había cometido un error garrafal al creer que él la amaba… Y no solo eso ¡Lo había tratado fatal la última vez que lo había visto! Hablándole de manera altanera y tratándolo como si fuera un extraño… Toshiro ¡No tenía la culpa que ella fuera una idiota y confundiera sus sentimientos!

Solo recordar todo lo ocurrido con Toshiro la hizo poner roja como un tomate, se llevo las manos a la cara y se cubrió el rostro, mientras su mente volvía a sumergirse en un mar de dudas… Y dentro de esas dudas, la más destacaba era la de ¿Cómo podría mirarlo a la cara sin morir de la vergüenza al recordar todo lo ocurrido?...

- ¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS ME PASA?! –Exclamo molesta mientras se levantaba de la cama-

Aún molesta se acercó a la ventana y miro la hermosa noche estrellada, al igual que al peli blanco eso lograba calmarla… Pero su breve calma se vio cortada de raíz, cuando tuvo la extraña sensación de que ¨algo¨ o ¨alguien¨ la miraba. Bajo la mirada de las estrellas y sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos de Toshiro que la miraba desde afuera de la ventana.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Chillo Karin a todo pulmón asustada, mientras retrocedía instintivamente de la ventana-

Aquel grito genero un gran estruendo de gente corriendo por la casa, pocos segundos después la familia Kurosaki entraba al completo en la habitación como una tromba.

- ¡¿QUE PASA?! –Preguntó preocupado Isshin mientras agarraba con fuerza un bate de beisbol que acaba de coger- ¿ESTAS BIEN KARIN?

Karin miro aterrada a su familia... Y un gran terror la invadió al pensar en el peliblanco ¡Como lo vieran lo harían picadillo! Nerviosa miro de reojo la ventana y respiro aliviada al comprobar que no había rastros de Toshiro. Así que rápidamente se invento algo para salir del paso…

- N-No… Pasa nada. –Respondió nerviosa- Es solo… Que me pareció ver un fantasma…

- ¡Nee-chan mala! –Le riño Yuzu, mientras relajaba el brazo con el que tenía agarrada una sartén de grandes dimensiones- ¡Pensamos que alguien había entrado en casa!

- L-lo siento… -Se disculpo titubeando-

Ichigo se acercó a Karin hecho una furia, puso con fuerza una de sus manos sobre su cabeza y ejerció presión sobre ella haciéndola bajar la cabeza.

- ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER PARA QUE DIABLOS GRITAS ASI?! –Le riño con grandes gritos- ¡MAÑANA TENGO UN PARCIAL!

- ¡Ni-chan! ¡Deja a Karin tranquila! –La defendió Yuzu con vehemencia- ¡La pobre se ha asustado! ¿No lo ves?

Ichigo de mala gana quito la mano de la cabeza de Karin y miro con rabia hacía otro lado. Aún sentía como el corazón le palpitaba a mil del susto…. Pero pronto su palpitar se aceleró aún más, cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Rukia… La morena estaba vestida con una mini pijama de Chappy que le había regalado Matsumoto y que consistía en dos piezas: Un pequeño top rosado de tirantes, decorado con una deforme cara de Chappy y unos pantalones estilo pirata que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Y para completar el conjunto llevaba unas enormes pantuflas rosadas y peludas de Chappy… Ichigo sin poderlo evitar bajo la mirada por su pijama, el material de la pijama era tan ligero que se le pegaba a la piel a Rukia, dándole un aspecto sexy a ojos del peli naranja.

Rukia al ver como la miraba descaradamente, se puso roja como un tomate y su primera reacción fue mirar hacía otro lado esperando que él dejara de mirarla… Pero aquello fue inútil, cuando volvió a mirarlo de reojo, comprobó horrorizada que él la seguía mirando descaradamente. Eso la hizo perder los estribos y sin pensárselo dos veces, se quito una de sus pantuflas rosadas y se la tiro con todas sus fuerzas. La pantufla rosada impacto de lleno contra el rostro de Ichigo, dejándole marcada la cara con la forma de la pantufla.

- ¿Rukia-chan? –Preguntó preocupada Yuzu al ver su comportamiento-

Rukia giro el rostro y la miro con la mandíbula desencajada.

- ¡E-ee-e-es que tenía un bicho en la frente! –Respondió tartamudeando y diciendo lo primero que se le cruzaba por la mente-

Yuzu la miro un tanto escéptica.

- En casa nunca hemos tenido bichos…

Rukia empezó a reírse de los nervios y si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Isshin a saber cómo hubiera acabado todo aquello.

- ¡Ya está bien! –Dijo con autoridad- Aquí no ha pasado nada. Así que vayámonos todos a dormir que mañana nos espera un día muy pesado…

Isshin no era tan idiota para no conocer lo que se cocía en su casa... Aunque actuara como un estúpido, no significaba que lo fuera. Sabía perfectamente que el capitán Hitsugaya estaba afuera esperando a que se ellos se fueran para hablar con su hija… Y que la reacción de Rukia, se debía a que seguramente su estúpido hijo se había dado cuenta de la sugerente piyama de la shinigami.

- Vamos ¡Todos fuera! –Volvió a repetir mientras les hacía señales para que fueran saliendo de la habitación-

- ¡Pero Papa! -Se quejo Yuzu- ¿Vamos a dejar a Karin sola? ¿Y si ve otro fantasma?

Isshin negó con la cabeza.

- Te puedo asegurar que hoy, ya no verá más fantasmas…. –Afirmo con seguridad-

Aquella afirmación hizo que Yuzu lo mirara de manera extraña.

- Tranquila Yuzu - Le tranquilizo Karin, mientras respiraba aliviada por saber que pronto se irían- Papá tiene razón.

- Si quieres ¡Me quedo a dormir contigo Nee-san! –Le suplico Yuzu mientras le ponía puso sus ojitos más suplicantes-

- Tranquila. No hace falta, en serio –Declino la oferta con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla- Ya estoy bien.

Yuzu bajo la cabeza e hizo pucheros triste, después salió de la habitación arrastrando los pies. El siguiente en salir fue Ichigo. Fue entonces cuando Rukia pudo observarlo sin restricciones… El bien torneado cuerpo del peli naranja se dejaba ver en todo su esplendor con esa piyama negra ajustada al cuerpo.

- ¿Rukia-chan? –Preguntó serio Isshin al ver que no salía-

Rukia se puso recta como una tabla al verse descubierta observando a Ichigo. Sin decir una palabra, salió velozmente de la habitación.

Isshin espero unos segundos hasta que estuvo seguro que todos se habían marchado y se giro hacía Karin con el semblante serio.

- Confió en ti Karin –Exclamó con seguridad- Y espero que sepas controlarte y comportarte...

Karin le miro incrédula… No sabía si el viejo se refería a los fantasmas o al hecho que Toshiro estuviera afuera… ¡Pero era imposible! Su padre era idiota, seguro que se referiría a los fantasmas.

- ¡Los fantasmas no me dan miedo! –Exclamo haciéndose la valiente-

Isshin le devolvió la mirada serio y negó con la cabeza.

- Sabes, que no es a eso a lo que me refiero….

Aquello hizo que a Karin casi se le cayera la mandíbula mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos. Isshin se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación sin esperar respuesta de su hija y dejándola totalmente en shock por lo que acaba de decirle.

Isshin bajo a la cocina y se sirvió una profusa copa de vino y se sentó en el comedor mientras meditaba en la precaria situación actual de sus hijos.

- Masaki… Si aún estuvieras viva, seguro podrías hablar con los chicos sobre estas cosas… -Exclamó en voz alta y con hondo pesar-

Daban igual cuantos años pasaran, la memoria y el amor por su esposa permanecían inalterables. Isshin dejo escapar un largo suspiro mientras centraba sus pensamientos en Ichigo.

- Ahora me falta Ichigo… -Dijo con voz cansada- Con lo cabezota y estúpido que es… Me será más difícil….

- ¿A quién llamas estúpido? –Preguntó Ichigo muy molesto-

Isshin giro la mirada y vio a su hijo parado en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y con cara de muy pocos amigos.

- ¡Responde viejo! –Exclamó aún más molesto-

Isshin sin responderle puso la copa en la mesa y se levanto, se acercó a su hijo e ignoro sus palabras.

- Tenemos que hablar Ichigo –Le urgió-

Ichigo lo miro de manera desafiante, normalmente las conversaciones de Isshin eran una retahíla de incongruencias. Y él ahora no estaba de humor para aguantar las chorradas de su padre.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo viejo –Exclamo molesto, mientras caminaba a la nevera dejando de espaldas a su padre-

Ichigo abrió la nevera y empezó a buscar algo para beber, pero su búsqueda se vio interrumpida de golpe, cuando su padre le cerró la puerta con una fuerte patada.

- ¡Tenemos que hablar! –Volvió a repetir Isshin aún con mayor autoridad-

Ichigo volvió a mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Y yo que diablos tengo que hablar contigo viejo? –Exclamo aún más molesto- ¡Déjame en paz de una puñetera vez!

Isshin lo miro desafiante, mientras las venitas de su cabeza empezaron a pronunciarse de manera peligrosa.

- ¡Maldito mocoso! ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a tratar bien a tu padre? –Se quejo con rabia- Si te digo que tengo que hablar contigo ¡Me tienes que hacer caso!

Ichigo puso con fuerza su cabeza sobre la cabeza de su tozudo padre.

- ¡ESO SERA SI YO QUIERO!

En ese momento, los dos se enzarzaron en una de sus típicas peleas. Isshin se lanzo sobre Ichigo para aplicarle una de sus temidas llaves, pero él la esquivo dándole una patada en la cara que lo detuvo en el acto. Pero aquello no detuvo a Isshin, se recompuso al instante y en un ágil movimiento se puso en la espalda de Ichigo, lo agarro por la cintura y después arqueo el cuerpo estampando la cabezota de Ichigo contra el suelo…

Varios minutos después, un magullado Ichigo estaba sentado en su cama y frente a él estaba Isshin cruzado de brazos mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Escupe eso que quieres decirme! Para que te largues de una vez por todas –refunfuño Ichigo más molesto que una abeja a la que le acaban de robar toda la miel-

Isshin suspiro con fuerza y sin dilatar le dejo caer una bomba a Ichigo.

- ¿Sabes que Rukia-chan ha recibido una carta de la sociedad de almas pidiendo su regreso inmediato?

Aquello hizo que el malestar de Ichigo se desvaneciera en el acto. Abrió los ojos como platos y su quijada se desencajo mientras el rostro se le ponía blanco como un papel.

- ¿A-a que te refieres? –Preguntó titubeando mientras un gran nudo se formaba en su estomago-

- Rukia-chan, tiene que volver a la sociedad de almas al finalizar esta semana… -Afirmo Isshin con firmeza-

Ichigo giro la cabeza y vio aterrado su calendario… ¡Solo faltaban dos días para eso!

- E-Eso no puede ser…. –Exclamó Ichigo atónito- ¿Cómo lo sabes?...

Isshin saco de su bolsillo una bola de papel y se lo tiro al regazo.

- Lee.

Ichigo cogió la bola de papel, la abrió con cuidado y empezó a leer.

_¨La solicitud de ampliación de tiempo en el mundo mortal, ha sido denegada. Regreso programado para dentro de 7 días a partir de la fecha¨_

Ichigo abrió aún más los ojos al terminar de leer. La carta parecía ser original y estaba sellada con el sello de la unidad de Rukia.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste esto? –Preguntó serio mientras miraba de nuevo a su padre-

- Esta tarde encontré al peluche asqueroso que tanto quiere tu hermana abrazado a esa carta.

Ichigo sabía que se refería a Kon ¡Maldita alma modificada! Siempre persiguiendo a Rukia… Seguro que Kon escarbando entre las cosas de Rukia se había encontrado la carta y se la había robado para leerla... Y que después su padre lo habría encontrado llorando a moco tendido y abrazando con fuerza la dichosa carta…

Isshin le dio algo de tiempo para que asimilara la noticia y después siguió hablando.

- Ahora ¿Qué vas a hacer? –Preguntó serio Isshin-

- ¿Hacer? -Preguntó perplejo Ichigo-

Isshin se llevo lo mano derecha al rostro y se masajeo las sienes.

- ¿Por qué tuve que tener un hijo tan estúpido? –Se quejo mientras se masajeaba las sienes con más fuerza-

- ¡EHHH! ¡NO ME INSULTES VIEJO! –Chillo Ichigo hecho un energúmeno-

Pero esta vez, Isshin no respondió a sus insultos como siempre lo hacía.

- Si solo utilizaras esa energía para retener a Rukia aquí… -Le echo en cara-

Aquello hizo que Ichigo lo mirara de nuevo atónito.

- ¡Y deja de mirarme así! Que pareces idiota… -Se quejo Isshin de nuevo- Yo, no puedo decirte que hacer con tu vida… El único consejo que te puedo dar es que: Dejes de lado tu estupidez y hables con Rukia de una vez por todas y antes que se vaya…. Si no lo haces, lo lamentaras el resto de tu vida.

Ichigo miro serio a su padre. Su viejo no solía darle consejos, pero cuando se ponía serio y le hablaba de la manera que lo haciendo ahora, era porque normalmente tenía razón… Aunque Ichigo nunca lo admitiera.

- ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga? –Preguntó molesto-

- Lo que hagas me da igual –Le respondió Isshin alzando los hombros- Yo solo quería advertirte. Tú eres el que mejor sabe lo que tiene que hacer. No esperes que tu padre tenga que decirte hasta como tienes que retener a la mujer que amas a tu lado.

Ichigo lo miro con la mandíbula desencajada. Nunca había hablado con su padre de amor y mucho menos de lo que sentía por Rukia.

- ¡¿P-Pero q-q-que cosas e-estás diciendo?! –Exclamo Ichigo con el rostro avergonzado a juego con su encendido color de pelo-

Isshin negó con la cabeza la tozudez de su hijo. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Ichigo actuando como un crío.

- Si sigues actuando así ¡La perderás!... A mi puedes contarme las milongas que quieras, pero en el fondo sabes ¡Que lo que te estoy diciendo es la verdad! Así que madura de una vez por todas, que Rukia no a va a quedarse parada a tu lado esperando que reacciones de una puñetera vez.

Los colores del rostro de Ichigo desaparecieron por completo ¡El viejo tenía razón! El tiempo corría en su contra y tendría que actuar si no la perdería… ¿Pero que podía él hacer? Abrumado por la situación, Ichigo dejo escapar un gran suspiro, se levanto de la cama y le dio la espalda a su padre evitando que viera su avergonzado rostro.

- Pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer? –Preguntó titubeando- Ella… Ella no quiere verme… Me evita…Y… Además yo… yo…

Ichigo bajo la mirada al suelo al recordar lo que le había contado Seelee ¨amablemente¨ días atrás….

- Yo… Le hice mucho daño… -Exclamó con apenas un hilo de voz y mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza conteniendo la rabia de lo que le había hecho a Rukia-

Isshin saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, se lo puso en los labios y lo encendió con un mechero. Después de darle una larga calada al cigarrillo dejo escapar todo el humo y le hablo de nuevo a su hijo.

- Puede, que le hayas hecho daño. Pero no debes permitir que eso te bloquee ahora. –Exclamo con seguridad- Tienes que decirle lo que sientes. Por qué si no lo haces ahora… Te pasaras el resto de tu vida, preguntándote por lo que pudo haber pasado y no paso por tu falta de madurez.

Ichigo trago saliva mientras asimilaba lo que su padre le decía.

- Pero... ¿Y si me rechaza?...

Isshin sonrió triunfal al ver que su hijo empezaba a pensar en expresarle sus sentimientos a la shinigami.

- Si te rechaza, por lo menos podrás superar su rechazo –Isshin volvió a dar otra calada, dándole tiempo a su hijo de asimilar sus palabras- Además, de esa manera no perderás parte de tú vida amando a alguien que no te ama.

Ichigo se quedo en silencio meditando en lo que le acababa de decir su padre. Isshin supo que su hijo ya no necesitaba más de sus consejos. Así que para quitarle hierro al asunto, se acercó a él y le paso el brazo por el hombro mientras le dedicaba una mirada de picardía.

- Además… Si te rechaza, podrás pasar página con otra chica… -La cara de Isshin se transformo en la de un diablito- Urahara conoce sitios donde hay muchas chicas que te pueden ayudar...

Ichigo miro a su padre con cara de pocos amigos... Segundos después, Isshin salía despedido por la puerta estampándose contra la pared.

- Fue bonito mientras duro… -Exclamo dolorido Isshin aún contra la pared y con ríos de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas-

* * *

Karin estaba sentada en el suelo junto a la ventana, todavía estaba en shock por lo que acababa de ocurrir… Entre la aparición de Toshiro, su familia y las aterradoras palabras de su padre, la pobre estaba petrificada sin saber que hacer…

- ¿_Y si aún está afuera? –Pensaba- Hace mucho frio esta noche… Pero… ¿Y si me asomo? ¿Y si aún está?... ¿Qué le diré?... ¿Y si mi padre viene?..._

Pero no podía ignorarlo ¡Otra vez no! Así que se armó de valor y se levanto. Abrió la ventana de par en par haciendo que la brisa nocturna llenara su habitación. El frío la hizo estremecer mientras buscaba con la mirada a Toshiro. Pero ya era muy tarde, él peli blanco se había marchado.

- Se ha ido… -Exclamo Karin entre el alivio y la pena de no verlo-

Aquello la libero de la inmensa presión de enfrentarse a él… Pero en el fondo se entristecía por no verlo.

_- ¡Estoy aquí! –Exclamo Toshiro entre susurros, mientras asomaba la cabeza por una de las esquinas superiores de la ventana-_

Ella alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron… Aquello hizo que el rostro de Karin palideciera y lo mirara aterrada. Karin abrió la boca dispuesta a dar otro gran grito del susto. Pero Toshiro hábilmente se adelanto al grito, voló hasta ella y le tapo la boca con una de sus manos.

_- ¡Shhh! Tranquila… No grites… -Exclamo tranquilizándola entre susurros- Shhh_

El rostro de Karin pasó del blanco al morado… Una cosa era asustarse por verlo aparecer de golpe… ¡A tenerlo frente a ella a pocos centímetros de su rostro y tocándola con su mano! La cercanía de creó un gran incendio dentro de Karin.

_- ¡Tranquilízate! –Volvió a pedirle, mientras el miedo de verse descubierto por la familia Kurosaki le corría por la medula- Si te calmas, retirare mi mano ¿Entendido?_

Karin asintió con la cabeza al instante, lo único que quería era que él se alejara lo más pronto posible.

_- Tranquila… -Volvió a calmarla mientras retiraba lentamente la mano- Respira lentamente…_

Karin tomo aire y empezó a respirar lentamente, hasta que su rostro recupero su color normal para consuelo del peli blanco.

_- ¿Ya estás mejor Karin? –Preguntó aún un tanto preocupado-_

_- Si… ¿Q-que haces aquí? –Preguntó Karin titubeado y aún un tanto nerviosa-_

_- Tenía que hablar contigo de algo muy importante… -Le respondió mientras la miraba analizando su reacción-_

Karin lo miro atónita sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo ¡Toshiro le estaba pidiendo que hablaran! Trato de tranquilizarse, mientras sentía como su corazón palpitaba como si se le fuera a salir del pecho.

_- ¿De qué quieres hablar? –Preguntó apenas con un hilo de voz-_

Toshiro respiro aliviado. Había temido que la reacción de Karin sería cerrarle la ventana en la cara, o peor aún ¡Que lo echara a patadas ayudada por su familia!…. Un frio recorrió la espalda de Toshiro al recordar a la temida familia Kurosaki. Tendría que buscar otro sitio para hablar con Karin sin exponerse a que su salvaje familia los descubriera.

_- Es algo importante. Pero no podemos hablar aquí, si nos descubren nos meteremos en un buen lio. _

Karin recordó, como su familia había reaccionado por su grito entrando en su habitación como una jauría de animales salvajes… Y si solo habían actuado así por un grito ¿Cómo reaccionarían al ver a un chico en su habitación?... Una breve imagen cruzo la imagen de Karin: De cómo su padre e Ichigo le daban le batazos y golpes a Toshiro, mientras que Yuzu les ayudaba dándole cacerolazos… Un gran escalofrío recorrió su espalda… ¡Además! Su padre ya se lo había advertido… En cualquier momento los podrían descubrir.

_- Tienes razón… Si te encuentran aquí te matan -Respondió con temor por la integridad física del peli blanco- Pero entonces ¿A dónde vamos?_

_- ¿A casa? –Exclamó Toshiro de manera automática y sin pensar-_

_- ¿Casa? –Preguntó Karin alzando una ceja sin entender a que se refería- ¿Qué casa?_

Aquello hizo que Toshiro abriera los ojos de manera descomunal al comprender su equivocación… Sin darse cuenta ¡Había llamado casa al refugio de Karin! Su subconsciente le traicionaba de nuevo. Llevaba tanto tiempo viviendo cómodamente en aquel destartalado lugar… Que ahora tenía otro significado para él. Poco a poco un intenso color rojo subió por su cuello hasta colear todo su rostro. La presión era tanta, que desvió la mirada hacia otro lado mientras maldecía mentalmente a su subconsciente.

_- D-D-Diré… a tú… Tú refugio –Respondió titubeando-_

Entonces fue el turno de Karin de poner los ojos como platos y de sonrojarse… Nerviosa miro para otro lado, mientras trataba de asimilar lo sucedido.

- _E-e-esta b-b-bien… -Respondió tartamudeando- Pero... A-antes tengo que cambiarme…_

Sin decir nada más, Karin rápidamente cerró la ventana y las cortinas. Después se sentó en el suelo con las manos en la cara tratando de calmarse. El temido momento de la verdad había llegado y ella no sabía cómo podría acabar aquello…

* * *

Ichigo estaba sentado a oscuras en su habitación con los antebrazos puestos sobre sus rodillas y las manos fuertemente entrelazadas. Habían pasado varios minutos desde la ¨animada¨ charla con su padre y sus ¨consejos¨ se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, taladrándole la poca resistencia que aún le quedaba.

- Maldito viejo… –Se quejo amargamente, mientras apretaba con más fuerza las manos-

Pero, no podía echarle la culpa a su padre, él tenía razón ¡Tenía que reaccionar!... Si no, perdería para siempre a Rukia y la sola idea de perderla, le producía una inmensa sensación de vacío que lo hacía estremecer.

- ¡¿Por qué diablos tiene que ser todo tan difícil?! –Se quejo de nuevo, mientras ponía las manos sobre su cabeza y se frotaba el pelo desesperado-

La habitación volvió a quedarse en silencio, mientras que Ichigo volvía a sumirse en su lucha interna. Y pasaron varios minutos hasta que decidido se levanto de la cama.

- ¡Maldita enana de las narices! –Exclamo molesto y con el puño en alto- ¡Me las vas a pagar por hacerme pasar por este infierno y hacerme sentir así!

Después decidido salió de su habitación y fue directo a la habitación de Rukia. Sin dudarlo un segundo abrió la puerta y entro.

Las luces estaban apagadas, por lo que tuvo que a caminar a tientas en la oscuridad, hasta que algo lo hizo detenerse en seco. Dos pequeños brillos que parecían ojos lo estaban asechando en la oscuridad. De golpe las luces de la habitación se encendieron cegándolo momentáneamente. Ichigo se cubrió los ojos con la mano protegiéndose de la cegadora luz.

- ¿¡Se puede saber que haces en la habitación de mi Nee-san!? –Exclamó Kon en voz alta y cruzándose de brazos-

Ichigo bajo la mano y vio al envalentonado peluche. Kon lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo y actuando como él defensor de Rukia…. Vamos ¡Lo último que le faltaba a Ichigo! Tener que lidiar con el estúpido peluche…

_- ¡Shhhh Cállate! – Le riño entre susurros- ¡Esto no es de tu incumbencia! _

- ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO! ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE LE HAGAS NADA A MI NEE-SAN! –Chillo el peludo peluche mientras ponía pose de héroe-

_- ¡YO TE MATO! –Susurro indignado Ichigo conteniéndose de no gritar- ¡QUE NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO!_

Pero Kon ignoro sus palabras, dio un gran salto a la cara de Ichigo y se agarró a él cual garrapata, después empezó a forcejear sobre su rostro mientras emitía extraños ruiditos de lucha. Una gran gota cayó por la cabeza de Ichigo… Ahora mismo no estaba para tonterías como esta, así que de un solo movimiento se quito a Kon de la cara y después lo estampo con fuerza contra la pared.

- ¡VETE AL DEMONIO! –Grito lleno de ira- ¡PERVERTIDO TU!

Kon se quedo K.O. pegado contra la pared. Mientras que Ichigo resoplaba como un toro bravo lleno de ira, aquella alma modificada era capaz de sacar el peor temperamento de Ichigo en un solo segundo.

- ¿Q-q-q-que h-h-h-haces en mi… mi habitación? –Preguntó asustada una voz femenina-

Aquella voz hizo que Ichigo se pusiera rígido como una tabla y girara la cabeza como si fuera la niña del exorcista. Y lo que vio, hizo que se le cayera el alma al suelo. Rukia lo miraba aterrada sentada en la cama y abrazando con fuerza un enorme y horrible peluche de Chappy.

- ¡¿Q-q-que haces aquí?! –Volvió a preguntar con más fuerza y alzando más la voz-

Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Ichigo. Abrió la boca para decirle lo que estaba haciendo allí… Pero no fue capaz de auricular palabra. Aquello hizo saltar más alarmas en la cabeza de Rukia. Así que la morena optó por hacer lo mismo que Karin había hecho horas antes… Dar un enorme grito. Rukia empezó a abrir la boca lentamente para gritar y Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer. Así que alzo las dos manos y le hizo gestos que se tranquilizara.

- SHHH SHHHH –Le suplico Ichigo, mientras movía las manos frenéticamente-

Pero lo único que logro, fue que Rukia siguiera abriendo más y más la boca, Ichigo siguió haciendo movimientos con las manos mientras se acercaba a ella… Pero con cada paso que daba, la boca de Rukia se abría más y más ¡Si no hacía algo pronto despertaría a toda la familia!

- ¡Ni se te ocurra gritar enana! –Le dijo amenazante-

Pero Rukia no le hizo caso, respiro con fuerza dispuesta a dar un gran grito. Pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, Ichigo salto encima de la cama dispuesto a detenerla. Aquella acción del peli naranja la desconcertó y ahogo su grito.

- ¡MALDITA ENA –El chillido de Ichigo se vio interrumpido por el deforme Chappy-

Rukia le acaba de dar un Chappynazo* a Ichigo en todos los morros, la morena había utilizado al deforme peluche a modo de escudo. Y después de detenerlo de esa manera, empezó a darle una ¿brutal? paliza de chappynazos a Ichigo por todo el cuerpo.

(*N.T. Aggg XD me lo acabo de inventar)

- ¡PERVERTIDO! –Chillaba Rukia con rabia una y otra vez mientras le daba más golpes-

La situación era ridícula. Aquellos Chappynazos eran como cosquillas para Ichigo. El peli naranja aguanto estoicamente un rato recibiendo golpes esperando que Rukia se calmara… Pero, la morena seguía empecinada en darle más y más Chappynazos... Finalmente la poca paciencia de Ichigo llego a su final y molesto agarro una de las patas del Chappy, deteniéndola y tratando de quitárselo de las manos.

- ¡TE QUIERES CALMAR DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ! –Le grito mientras tiraba con fuerza del peluche- ¡Y DEJA DE DARME CON EL ENGENDRO ESTE!

Pero Rukia en lugar de ceder ¡Jalo con más fuerza del Chappy! Fue entonces cuando la tragedia sobrevino… Cuando un gran crujido de tela rompiéndose hizo que los dos dejaran de jalar…. El pobre Chappy había pasado a mejor vida rompiéndose por la mitad por la presión ejercida por los dos jóvenes.

- Maldita sea… -Mascullo Ichigo mientras miraba las patas del peluche que tenía en las manos-

Rukia por su parte no hablaba… Solo tenía el rostro como el del cuadro del grito: Con las manos en la cara, la mirada desencajada y con la boca bien abierta…. ¡Su adorado Chappy edición coleccionista, había muerto! Por la mente de la morena pasaron los recuerdos de cómo había tenido que ahorrar para comprarlo, de cómo había tenido que luchar contra otras Shinigamis cuando abrieron la tienda para comprar un ticket de pedido del peluche… Y después de eso, tener que esperar 5 meses mientras fabricaban el dichoso Chappy al gusto personal de ella…

- ¡L-lo… Lo has matado! –Fue lo único que pudo auricular, mientras miraba las dos mitades del peluche- ¡Está… Esta muerto!

Ichigo sigo maldiciendo su mala suerte, mientras Rukia con las manos temblorosas trataba de unir sin éxito al peluche. La imagen destrozada de Rukia, hizo que Ichigo dejara de maldecir y la mirara con tristeza… Mientras el peso de la culpa caía sobre él.

- Seguro que Yuzu puede arreglarlo… -Le dijo tratando de consolarla-

Aquello hizo que Rukia alzara la cara y lo mirara con ojos llenos de fuego.

- ¡ASESINO! –Grito mientras sacudía al Chappy frente a él y casi pegándole con el peluche en la cara- ¡ERES UN ASESINO!

La tristeza que antes había sentido por la enana, se evaporo en un plis plas.

- ¡ASESINA TU QUE ME PEGAS CON ESO! –Chillo molesto-

Rukia cogió lo que quedaba del peluche y empezó a pegarle de nuevo, pero esta vez Ichigo utilizo la otra parte del peluche para devolverle los golpes. Tan ofuscados estaban en su ¨lucha¨ que no escucharon como alguien golpeaba en la puerta. Solo reaccionaron cuando escucharon la adormilada voz de Yuzu.

_- Rukia Nee-chan ¿Estás bien? _

- _Tranquila Yuzu. Seguro que está teniendo otra pesadilla al igual que Karin._

- _Pero si parece estar discutiendo con alguien… Y me pareció escuchar la voz de mi hermanito.._

_- Es una pesadilla… -Le dijo Isshin tranquilizándola- Ya verás._

Isshin volvió a golpear suavemente la puerta.

- Rukia-chan ¿Tienes una pesadilla?

Ichigo miro suplicante a Rukia mientras le hacía señas con las manos para que dijera que sí… Pero ella en lugar de contestar aceptar, negaba fervientemente con la cabeza.

- ¿Rukia-chan? –Volvió a preguntar Isshin-

Ante la tozudez de Rukia, Ichigo tuvo que jugar sucio con ella. Saco la carta que su padre le había dado minutos antes, la abrió y se la mostro a Rukia para que viera que él la tenía.

_- Di que ha sido una pesadilla… Si no lo haces, les diré que piensas irte de nuevo sin despedirte… -Le coaccionó Ichigo entre susurros, mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido-_

A Rukia se descompuso cuando vio la dichosa carta. Nerviosa lo miro y al ver su mirada seria, supo que tenía que hacer lo que él decía…

- Sí, tranquilo. He tenido una pesadilla horrible. –Dijo en voz alta para calmarlos- Podéis volver a dormir que ya se me ha pasado…

_- ¡Vez Yuzu! Tenia razón –Exclamo victorioso Isshin, después le paso un brazo a su hija por encima- Ahora que estas despierta ¿Vas a ser buena y le vas a preparar a tu padre un buen café?_

_- ¡Pero papa! Estas no son horas de tomar café –Se quejo Yuzu-_

Isshin le puso mirada triste a Yuzu, era la única de sus hijos que era capaz de conmoverse de su padre. La joven le miro preocupada y asintió con la cabeza, después de eso Isshin se la llevo de allí mientras parloteaba alegremente sobre el sándwich que también le iba a preparar… Lo que realmente buscaba Isshin era mantener alejada a su hija del escándalo de los dos jóvenes.

De nuevo el silencio volvió a apoderarse de la casa Kurosaki. Ichigo y Rukia estaban sentados en la cama en completo silencio. Ichigo miraba a Rukia directamente al rostro esperando una respuesta mientras que ella miraba avergonzada hacía otro lado.

- Y bien ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? –Preguntó molesto Ichigo al cabo de un rato-

Rukia lo miro de reojo, pero no le contesto ¿Qué podía contestarle respecto a eso? ¿Qué no se lo había dicho para evitar despedirse de él?...

- ¡Responde enana! –Se quejo aún más molesto- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¡Responde o te obligare a hablar a la fuerza!

Pero aquellas palabras de Ichigo en lugar de amedrentarla, generaron una reacción adversa en ella.

- ¿Y porque debería contártelo? –Preguntó molesta, mientras lo miraba desafiante y poniéndose a la defensiva- ¿Acaso tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer?

Aquello hizo que Ichigo la mirara con rabia, mientras las venitas de la cabeza se le pronunciaban de manera peligrosa.

- ¡Pero tendrá narices la cosa! –Se quejo molesto- ¡¿Por qué diablos me tratas como tu enemigo?! ¿No crees que por lo menos me merezco una explicación?

Rukia abrió los ojos como platos, mientras que las palabras de Ichigo pidiéndole explicaciones se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza ¡¿Darle explicaciones?!... Aquello hizo que un pequeño volcán estallara en la cabeza de Rukia. Y en menos de un segundo toda la rabia e impotencia contenida de la morena golpeo a Ichigo.

- ¿Explicación? ¿Por qué diablos tengo que darte explicaciones a ti? –Después puso su dedo índice sobre el pecho de Ichigo y empezó a darle pequeños golpes con él señalándolo acusatoriamente- ¿Explicaciones a ti? ¿A ti que casi me violas en hueco mundo? Y que antes también trataste de hacerlo aquella vez en el armario…

- ¡Heyyy espera! –Trato de calmarla, pero era imposible. Las acusaciones de Rukia no paraban y caían sobre él cómo pesadas piedras-

- ¡A ti! Que lo único que te preocupa es ver como tu ¨novia¨ se lía con otro hombre… ¡A ti! Que haces porquerías con Inoue a mis espaldas… ¡Y que no perdiste la oportunidad para besarte con ella años atrás!... ¡A ti! Que te colaste en mi habitación a media noche y ha saber qué cosas pervertidas querías hacerme! ¡A ti! ¡Que mataste a Chappy sin piedad! –Rukia tomo aliento y le dio la puñalada final- ¡Eres un maldito egocéntrico sin sentimientos Ichigo! ¡Que solo piensa en sí mismo y no piensa en todo el daño que hace a los demás!

Rukia dejo de hablar mientras respiraba de manera agitada. De golpe había sacado todo ese resentimiento a grito entero y sin pensar en lo que le estaba diciendo... Afortunadamente para ella, Isshin estaba cumpliendo bien su labor de mantener ocupada a Yuzu para que no los escuchara discutir.

Ichigo estaba aún en estado de shock mirándola atónito, mientras trataba de digerir todo lo que había dicho… Pero de todo lo que había dicho, algo destacaba sobre todo lo demás ¡Su beso con Inoue!... Y en un efecto retardado el rostro de Ichigo se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

- ¿¡EEEHHHH!? ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DIABLOS ES DICIENDO?! –Chillo histérico- ¡ERES UNA IDIOTA! ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER DE DONDE SACAS QUE YO HAGO PORQUERIAS CON INOUE!?

- ¡NO ME LLAMES IDIOTA! –Se quejo- ¡IDIOTA TU!

Ichigo la miraba con la boca abierta ¡Genial! Lo que le faltaba, Rukia en su mundo imaginario pensando que él y Inoue tenían algo, aparte de seguir creyendo que él era un pervertido sexual.

- ¡ES QUE ESO ES LO QUE ERES! ¡ERES UNA IDIOTA! –Le recrimino- ¿POR QUE DIABLOS NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES?

- ¿PERO QUE QUERIAS QUE HICIERA? –Le preguntó chillando molesta, mientras temblaba de la rabia- SALIR DE LA NADA Y DECIRTE ¡OHHH MIRA TE HE VISTO MORREANDOTE CON OTRA!

Los dos jóvenes se miraron con rabia. ¡Genial! Ahora estaban en un punto muerto… Sus fuertes personalidades chocaban entre ellos como dos trenes de alta velocidad chocando entre ellos y destruyéndose en pedazos. Ichigo molesto apretó con fuerza los puños… ¡Eso no era lo que él quería! Lo que quería era hablar con ella sobre su partida. Pero las cosas no estaban saliendo como había pensado. Fue entonces cuando recordó brevemente algo que su padre le había dicho minutos antes:

_¨Puede que le hayas hecho daño. Pero no debes permitir que eso te bloquee. Tienes que decirle lo que sientes. Y si te rechaza, podrás superar su rechazo y no perder parte de vida amando a alguien que no te ama¨_

¡Su padre tenía razón! Si no se calmaba y hablaba con ella de manera tranquila, la perdería para siempre… Respiró hondo mientras sacaba la poca paciencia que le quedaba….

- ¿Qué nos ha pasado Rukia? –Preguntó con tristeza y con voz calmada-

Aquella actitud tranquila de Ichigo, desconcertó por completo a Rukia, dejo de temblar de la rabia y lo miro perpleja sin saber que decir.

- ¿Eh?

Ichigo suspiro con fuerza y siguió hablando.

- Tú y yo nunca hemos tenido secretos… O eso era lo que yo pensaba. –Exclamo en voz baja como si estuviera hablando con sí mismo, después la miro con firmeza y lo siguiente que dijo, metió el dedo directo en la herida de la morena- Si viste eso enana ¿Por qué no me lo preguntaste directamente?

Rukia se le cayó el alma al suelo. Ichigo había vuelto a desarmarla por completo… Odiaba cuando lograba desestabilizarla así… Y ahora ¿Qué podía responderle? ¿Que estaba celosa? ¿Qué no podía soportar verlo con otra? ¿Que la sola idea de verlo sufrir de amor por otra… Le rompía el corazón? ¿Que su decisión de irse era para evitar ver su sufrimiento?...

- N-N-no me… Inmiscuyas… En tus… Tus cosas de mortal…. –Fue lo único que pudo responder, mientras podía escuchar su corazón palpitando a mil por hora-

Ichigo se quedo en silencio mirándola como se retorcía incomoda. Rukia pera una excelente luchadora, pero cuando se veía entre la espada y la pared como estaba ahora lo único que sabía hacer era tirar balones fuera sin hablar con claridad…

- Enana estúpida… -Dijo con voz grave Ichigo-

- ¡NO ME… LLAMES ESTUPIDA! –Chillo tartamudeando-

Ichigo la miro en silencio mientras seguía luchando internamente por no responderle a gritos… Pero era muy muy difícil para él. Su autocontrol era igual al de un hombre sediento ante un vaso de agua…

- Entonces… ¿Tú crees que Inoue y yo tenemos algo? –Preguntó yendo directo al grano-

Rukia se puso pálida como un papel… Abrió la boca para contestarle… Pero no pudo.

- ¡Responde! –Le exigió-

Rukia volvió a retorcerse sobre la cama. Aquello hizo que Ichigo volviera a saltar de la rabia.

- ¡RESPONDE MALDITA ENANA! –Chillo molesto- ¡O EN SERIO TENDRE QUE SACARTE LA RESPUESTA A LA FUERZA!

Aquel grito, fue como otra gran campana anunciando el siguiente combate de boxeo… Rukia salto de nuevo como un gatito salvaje y miro a Ichigo echando fuego por los ojos.

- ¿¡Sacarme la respuesta a la fuerza!? –Repitió sus palabras y después le amenazo- ¡COMO ME TOQUES TE MATO! ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

- ¡ATREVETE A MATARME! –Le respondió con gritos- ¡ENANA DE LOS DEMONIOS!

Las miradas de los dos se encontraron y pequeños rayitos salieron entre ellos.

- ¡NO ME PROVOQUES MAS! ¡ICHIGO BAKA! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO VAS A MOLESTAR A TU NOVIA?!

La palabra novia cayó sobre Ichigo como una tonelada…. Otra vez estaban en un punto muerto... Los dos se miraban matándose con la mirada en silencio. Pero esta vez afortunadamente para Ichigo, todo cambio cuando aquella ¨ira¨ común se traslado hacía ¨cosa¨.

- ¡¿Vais a seguir peleando?! –Exclamó triste Kon- ¡Si os calláis tanto rato me aburro!

Los dos giraron el rostro y vieron a Kon sentado al final de la cama con un bol de cuches disfrutando del espectáculo que los dos estaban dando… La suerte del pobre Kon se torno contra él… Y lo siguiente que vio fue como los puños de los dos volaban hacía el dejándolo de nuevo K.O.

Rukia después saco unas pequeñas cuerdas y ato a Kon hábilmente, después le cubrió la boca con cinta y lo tiro dentro de su armario. Cuando se dio la vuelta y vio como Ichigo la miraba atónito.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? –Preguntó molesta- Es la única forma de calmar a Kon cuando se pone pesado.

Ichigo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Esa era la Rukia que él amaba… El odiaba cuando Kon se entrometía entre los dos… Pero ahora gracias a él. La situación se había relajado, así que Ichigo aprovecho aquella breve tranquilidad y siguió hablando.

- ¿En serio crees que Inoue es mi novia? –Preguntó con voz suave-

Rukia bajo la mirada y lo ignoro. Ichigo al ver que no contestaba siguió hablando con suavidad.

- Inoue está enamorada de Seelee… No hay que ser científico de la nasa para saberlo… Pero ¿En qué realidad vives enana? Es un secreto a voces que Inoue y Seelee son pareja… ¿En serio no lo sabías?

Rukia se sintió estúpida y le dijo la verdad mientras evitaba mirarlo.

- P-pero… Yo pensé… Que tu y ella… Que ella ahora… Te era infiel con el… No pensé… que fueran pareja… No...

Ichigo dejo escapar un gran suspiro de desesperación. La enana era más densa de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

- Si realmente fuera así, ¿No crees que ahora yo estaría con ella? En lugar de estar aquí contigo…

Rukia alzo la mirada y lo miro asustada al escucharlo…. ¡Ichigo Tenía razón!

- ¿P-p-ero… y el beso? –Preguntó ella sin pensar-

Ichigo se sonrojo un poco al recordarlo. Pero no había llegado tan lejos con Rukia como para ocultarle lo sucedido.

- Inoue… Fue la que me beso y me confesó sus sentimientos… -Ichigo hizo una breve pausa- Pero yo la rechace… Lo único que siento por ella, es una gran amistad…

Rukia al escuchar la verdad se quedo en estado de shock, era como si le hubiera caído un baldado de agua en pleno invierno*… Tantos años pensando que él tenía algo con Inoue… ¡Y todo había sido una gran equivocación! La gran venda que cubría sus ojos cayo de golpe, dejándola aún más desconcertada de lo que ya estaba. Ichigo frunció el ceño al ver aún la duda en sus ojos, así que volvió a afirmarle lo que ya le había dicho antes.

_* ¡Gracias por el aporte! Myskymyheart :**_

- Yo no amo a Inoue ¿Tan difícil es de entender? –Ichigo la miro de una manera extraña y lo siguiente que le dijo, la dejo aún mas desconcertada- A no ser… Que guardaras la ilusión que tu ¨nuevo amigo¨ Seelee estuviera libre para estar con él…

Rukia lo miro atónita mientras no sabía cómo interpretar lo que le estaba diciendo… ¿Ichigo realmente pensaba que ella podría tener algo con Seelee?

- ¡PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE DIABLOS ESTAS DICIENDO! –Grito hecha una furia al pensar solo en esa posibilidad-

Ichigo frunció más el ceño, mientras la espinita de los celos se convertía en todo un campo de espinas… Y iba a utilizar eso como un arma arrojadiza contra ella para hacerla reaccionar.

- ¡Lo que oyes! –Respondió con rabia mientras picaba mas a Rukia- Antes no podías verlo ¡Y ahora sois amiguitos inseparables! ¡Hasta te salvo la vida!

Rukia no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

- ¡Pero serás idiota! ¡Solo somos amigos! –Se defendió con vehemencia- ¡¿Por qué iba yo a tener algo más con él?!

Ichigo se cruzo de brazos mientras la miraba serio.

- Pues es lo mismo me pasa a mí con Inoue… ¡Solo somos amigos! Aunque tú digas que somos más que eso…

¡Touche! Ichigo había dado en el clavo... Le había dado una ración de su propia medicina. Rukia lo miraba con la boca abierta mientras asimilaba lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¡Ahhh claro! ¡Ahora ya no respondes! –Sonrió triunfal mientras veía como la cara de Rukia pasaba por diferentes estados de ánimo-

El mundo de Rukia se volvió del revés al darse cuenta que él le estaba diciendo la verdad… Y un gran rayo de esperanza la ilumino ante la pequeña posibilidad de que si Ichigo no amaba a Inoue ¿¨Tal vez¨ podría amarla a ella?… Rukia lo miro con el corazón en la mano mientras que aquella posibilidad germinaba dentro de ella lentamente.

- Veo que por fin lo entiendes enana –Exclamo triunfal Ichigo- Y ese fue antes el motivo para te fueras durante tantos años y es el mismo motivo por el que piensas irte ahora… No hace falta que te vayas.

Pero aquellas palabras en lugar de ayudarla, la tiraron a los infiernos haciendo añicos su esperanza cuando otra cruda verdad cayó sobre ella… ¡No podía quedarse! Que él no amara a Inoue… No cambiaba las cosas… Ya que si Ichigo sentía algo por ella ¿Que podría una shinigami ofrecerle a un humano? Los dos pertenecían a mundos diferentes… Además su encuentro había sido fruto de un error.

- ¿Rukia? ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó preocupado al ver el estado de shock de la morena-

Pero ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos… ¡No podía! ¡No debía! Interferir más en la vida mortal de Ichigo. Ya suficiente estragos había hecho en su vida, para ahora seguir inmiscuyéndose y trastornándolo más... ¡Esa situación tenía que acabarse y ya! Así que se recompuso y asumió la actitud de la shinigami recia y fuerte que era.

- Me alegra saber tienes las cosas claras con Inoue –Dijo con determinación escondiendo sus sentimientos- Pero no te hagas ideas raras, que mi partida o mis ausencias no tienen que ver nada con esto.

Rukia se levanto de la cama y se acercó al armario alejándose de él. Tenía que ser dura y dejarle las cosas claras.

- Si has leído la carta, sabes que no puedo quedarme más tiempo Ichigo –Dijo con dureza, ignorando todo lo que había pasado antes-

Ichigo apretó los puños de la rabia… Estaba perdiendo de nuevo el control de la situación, Rukia ahora actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿Por qué lo haces todo tan difícil enana? –Se quejo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a ella- ¿Simplemente porque no te quedas?

Rukia sonrío tristemente. Muchas veces había escuchado como él la llamaba ¨enana¨ y tal vez esa sería la última vez que lo hiciera…

- Sabes que no pertenezco a este lugar Ichigo –Le respondió con firmeza- Ya he estado mucho tiempo interfiriendo en el mundo mortal.

Un gran silencio se hizo presente mientras los dos se miraban en silencio. Aquella situación era insostenible… Y Rukia supo que su tiempo en el mundo mortal había acabado para siempre. No podría quedarse en aquella casa después de todo lo que había pasado. Suspiro con fuerza, se dio la vuelta y abrió el armario de par en par, busco su maleta de Chappy y sin dilatar empezó a meter su ropa dentro.

- ¿¡Qué haces!? –Preguntó alarmado Ichigo al verla-

- Me voy Ichigo –Respondió mientras seguía metiendo ropa en la maleta-

Ichigo se levanto de la cama y sin dudar le quito la maleta de las manos, para después tirarla sobre la cama.

- ¡DE ESO NADA! ¡NO VAS A VOLVER A HUIR DE MI! –Chillo con rabia-

Rukia lo miro seria no iba a amedrentarse por sus gritos, así que se acercó a la cama y cogió la maleta dándole la espalda. Había tomado la decisión de marcharse y él no iba a detenerla.

- ¡Tienes que seguir adelante con tu vida Ichigo! –Exclamo con seguridad, después bajo el tono de voz y le hablo con el corazón en la mano- Lamento haber entrado en tu vida tan abruptamente y haberla trastornado así…. Siempre me he sentido culpable por haberte fastidiado tu adolescencia… Es un gran error que nunca me perdonare…

Rukia se quedo en silencio mientras volvía a acomodar su maleta. Pero de golpe se vio interrumpida por Ichigo, cuando este le dio una fuerte patada en el trasero que la hizo caer de bruces al suelo tal y como había hecho la primera que se conocieron. Rukia se dio media vuelta en el suelo y vio como el peli naranja la miraba con rabia.

- ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE DIABLOS ESTAS DICIENDO!? –Le preguntó chillando- ¿¡COMO QUE UN ERROR!? ¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES ENANA!

- ¡Es que es así! –Se defendió con fuerza- ¡Te arruine tu vida! ¡Y yo no pertenezco a este lugar! ¡Nunca lo he hecho!

Ichigo se arrodillo frente a ella y la miro con determinación.

- ¿Y? ¿¡Crees que alguna vez me ha importado de donde provengas!? –Preguntó extremadamente molesto- ¡Por mí como si vienes de Marte! ¡Tú eres Tú! Y eso es lo que importa.

Rukia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escucharlo.

- P-Pero… Yo soy… un Shinigami… Y…. La sociedad de almas…. –Exclamo titubeando-

Ichigo frunció el ceño y la miro desafiante.

- ¿Acaso crees que la sociedad de almas me amedrenta? Ya antes luche contra ellos solo por ti… -La voz de Ichigo se torno más suave como si le dolieran las dudas de Rukia- Luche contra los capitanes, contra tu hermano… Contra todos…. –Después hizo una breve pausa y la miro de nuevo con firmeza- Así que no me hagas ir a destruirlo todo de nuevo solo por ir a buscarte Rukia…

Eso hizo que ella se quedara sin palabras. Mientras las imágenes de Ichigo luchando por ella pasaban por su mente… Desafiando a toda la sociedad de almas solo por ella…

- Nunca te pedí que fueras… -Dijo en voz baja-

Aquello hizo que el pusiera las manos sobre el suelo con fuerza haciendo que el suelo vibrara por el impacto.

- ¡Estoy hasta las narices de que siempre me digas lo mismo! –Exclamó con rabia- ¡Es como si quisieras arrancarme de tu vida de cuajo! Y yo lo único que hago es preocuparme por ti ¿Y así me pagas?

- ¡Serás cabezota! ¡Que yo no valgo tanto para que arriesgues tu vida por mí!

Ichigo alzo las manos y la agarro con fuerza de los cachetes jalando de ellos como si fueran de goma.

- ¡NO DIGAS CHORRADAS ENANA! –Chillo ejerciendo más presión sobre sus cachetes-

Los cachetes de Rukia se tornaron de un color rojo intenso, mientras que Ichigo jalaba más y más de ellos.

- ¡BAKA! ¡Que me haces daño! –Se quejo-

Ichigo sonrió dulcemente mientras le jalaba mas de los cachetes, Rukia cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras seguía llamándolo idiota. Ichigo borro la sonrisa de sus labios, cuando se quedo hipnotizado al ver lo cerca que estaba ella y sin poderlo evitar, acerco lentamente su rostro hacía ella mientras relajaba la presión sobre sus mejillas. Rukia al sentir como él relajaba la presión sobre su rostro, abrió los ojos dispuesta a hacerle pagar su estupidez…. Pero se quedo paralizada y abrió los ojos como platos, al ver como él se acercaba con los ojos cerrados hacía ella como si estuviera a punto de besarla.

- ¿I-I-Ichigo? ¿Q-q-que haces? –Preguntó tartamudeando y con el corazón casi saliéndosele por la boca-

Ichigo abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con los hermosos ojos violetas de Rukia que lo miraban con terror… ¡Pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás! Volvió a cerrar los ojos y siguió acercándose a ella.

- ¡ICHIGO BAK –Pero Rukia no pudo acabar la frase-

Los labios de Ichigo se posaron suavemente sobre los suyos y sus manos dejaron de jalar de sus mejillas para posarse con suavidad sobre ellas atrayéndola hacía él. Rukia puso sus manos contra su pecho y lo empujo con fuerza tratando de liberarse… ¡Pero no logro que se apartara ni un ápice! Siguió empujándolo, pero las extrañas sensaciones que le producía el beso, hicieron que poco a poco dejara de luchar. ¡Nunca antes había sentido nada parecido! Sentía como sus labios se quemaban entre sus labios y como con cada respiración agitada de Ichigo un gran escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo… ¡Estaba totalmente indefensa ante él! Y con ese beso él había roto cualquier resistencia suya.

Ichigo al sentir como ella dejaba de resistirse, intensifico más el beso moviendo suavemente sus labios sobre los suyos. Y cuando la sintió temblar bajo sus labios, se dejo llevar por sus emociones y la beso con mayor intensidad, Su cuerpo demandaba más y más de ella, haciendo que los dos se hundieran por completo en un desconocido mar de nuevas sensaciones.

Al cabo de un rato cuando empezó a faltarle la respiración, Ichigo aparto ligeramente su rostro y abrió los ojos. Rukia aún tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. ¡Se veía tan hermosa! Que Ichigo no pudo evitar volver a besarla con fuerza. Rukia ante el nuevo beso empezó a quejarse pero era inútil… Estaba completamente rendida ante él. Ichigo retiro las manos de su rostro con cuidado y sin romper el beso la abrazo con suavidad atrayéndola hacía él.

Segundos después en medio del fulgor de aquel ardiente beso, Ichigo se aventuro a juguetear con su lengua sobre los labios de ella. Pero, aquello hizo que Rukia abriera los ojos como platos y reaccionara de una manera violenta, dándole un brutal gran golpe en la entre pierna a Ichigo que lo hizo doblarse de dolor sobre suelo.

- ¡H-H-HENTAI! –Chillo histérica, mientras se pegaba aterrada contra la pared y con el antebrazo puesto sobre sus labios-

- Agg… Maldita enana…. –Se quejo Ichigo aún doblado de dolor por el buen golpe en sus partes pudendas-

- ¡ESO TE PASA POR PERVERTIDO! –Siguió chillando-

- _Shhhh shhh_ –Fue lo único que pudo decir Ichigo mientras seguía sobándose del dolor-

Rukia miro con rabia hacía otro lado con su rostro iluminado como si fuera una instalación de navidad.

- ¡E-es es tu… tu culpa… q-q-que grite así! Idiota….

Rukia todavía sentía un gran hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Esta nueva sensación, era totalmente diferente a lo que había sentido cuando él la había besado a la fuerza trastornado por su Hollow interior. Aquel beso le había generado asco… Pero, este en cambio la había hecho derretir entre sus brazos… Ichigo se levanto del suelo aún un poco doblado por el dolor.

- Esa patada sobraba y lo sabes… -Dijo dolido-

Rukia giro el rostro y lo miro atónita.

- ¡Ahora me hechas a mí la culpa! ¡Serás idiota! Te lo buscaste por besarme a la fuerza… ¡Otra vez!

Ichigo la miro serio al recordar el daño que le había hecho antes… Pero… Ahora la había sentido vibrar entre sus brazos…

- Pues… No parecía que estuvieras sufriendo… -Dijo en voz baja mientras sus hermosos ojos dorados la miraban con intensidad-

Rukia abrió la boca atónita por sus palabras, iba a gritarle y decirle que se equivocaba… Pero, simplemente no pudo. Ichigo se acercó a ella y puso sus manos sobre la pared encerrándola en medio.

- Entonces… ¿Te quedaras conmigo? –Preguntó con voz suave y poniéndola contra la espada y la pared-

- ¿Ehhhh? –Exclamó atónita-

- ¿Te quedaras? –Volvió a repetirle-

- ¡P-p-pero… que… que… Dices! –Exclamo nerviosa y tartamudeando-

Ichigo dejo escapar un gran suspiro desesperado y esperando una respuesta que ella no podía darle...

- No te marcharas… ¿Verdad? –Dijo bajando el tono de la voz mientras bajaba el rostro hacía ella-

Rukia empezó a ponerse roja de nuevo. Mientras veía como él volvía a acercarse más y más a ella, como si estuviera dispuesto a besarla de nuevo… Así que ágilmente se agacho y se apartó de él poniéndose a una distancia prudencial.

- S-Sabes que no… ¡No puedo quedarme! –Dijo con voz temblorosa mientras retrocedía un poco más-

Ichigo frunció el ceño. Ya estaba cansado de jugar al juego del gato y el ratón con ella. Aquel beso correspondido había sido la respuesta que él buscaba… ¡Rukia sentía algo por él y no la iba a dejar escapar tan fácil! Así que decidido camino hasta ella y de un solo movimiento la alzó en alto agarrándola de sus muslos, después puso uno de sus brazos por su cintura asegurándola aún más para que no escapara.

- ¡SUELTAME! –Chillo avergonzada Rukia, al sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo-

Después tratando de liberarse, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y arqueo el cuerpo tratando de liberarse, pero era imposible él la tenía fuertemente agarrada.

- No voy a permitir que me dejes Rukia… –Dijo con voz fuerte y segura- Otra vez, no.

Eso hizo que ella dejara de luchar y dejara de arquear el cuerpo. Bajo el rostro y lo miro atónita, haciendo que sus cortos cabellos negros flotaran en el aire. Ichigo tenía la cabeza en alto y la miraba decidido. Los hermosos ojos dorados de Ichigo la hicieron palidecer.

- Q-Q-que dices Idiota… -Exclamo tartamudeando-

- Como te atrevas a dejarme de nuevo… Iré a la sociedad de almas y es necesario volveré a hacerla pedazos solo para que vuelvas otra vez a mi lado… -Dijo completamente seguro de sus palabras-

Rukia abrió la boca sorprendida pero antes que pudiera decirle algo. Ichigo siguió hablando.

- Y no aceptare un ¨No¨ por respuesta enana… Así que ni se te ocurra decirme que no…

Ichigo libero un poco la presión sobre el cuerpo de Rukia, haciendo que su cuerpo se deslizara lentamente sobre el suyo hasta quedar muy cerca de su rostro. Ella ¡Estaba completamente perdida! No podía apartar la mirada de él y podía sentir la respiración agitada de Ichigo sobre su rostro.

- N-no sabes lo que dices… -Fue lo único que pudo decirle-

- Nunca, he estado tan seguro en toda mi vida –Exclamo con seguridad, mientras le sonreía suavemente y la miraba con ternura-

- Estás… Loco –Mascullo ella entre dientes-

Después de eso, Ichigo dejo deslizar aún más el cuerpo de Rukia, hasta llegar a sus labios y volvió a besarla tiernamente.

_- Tú… Tienes la culpa de que me comporte así…. –Susurro él sobre sus labios-_

Rukia dejo escapar un leve gemido al escucharlo. Fue cuando la gran barrera que había entre los dos se hizo pedazos. Ella se dejo llevar por sus emociones y con manos temblorosas lo rodeo con sus brazos abrazándolo suavemente, mientras que el la besaba más intensamente. Ya no había marcha atrás, los dos habían sucumbido ante sus emociones sin importar las consecuencias que esto podría traerles…

* * *

Bueno antes que nada. Quiero pedir mis más sinceras disculpas a mis lectores. Nunca ¡Nunca! He dejado de trabajar en mi fanfic. Diariamente lo reviso y trato de trabajar con él. Pero este verano he tenido el doble de trabajo. Y hasta del estrés estoy sufriendo de insomnio y de los nervios… Me hubiera encantado publicar antes… Pero entre el estrés y el trabajo me ha sido imposible…. Además, Me ha costado horrores escribir esto… Ya que tenía escritos 4 mini fanfics con diferentes posibilidades sobre Ichigo y Rukia, con las situaciones que pensaba poner… Pero, después de releerlos una y otra vez… No me gustaba ninguno de los 4 mini fanfics… Así que opte por escribir un 5 fanfic tomando lo mejor de los otros 4… El principal motivo para desestimar las otras opciones fue el canon… Algunos eran demasiado pastelosos (Agggg)… Y los otros eran demasiado dramáticos estilo telenovela… Cosa que odio. Además, no veía a Ichigo o Rukia comportándose así… Por eso los puse peleando tanto jejeje.

También decidí que Ichigo no le dijera que la amaba…(¡No me odiéis por ello!) Todos sabemos que Ichigo es un chico que se deja llevar por sus emociones y es muy pasional cuando tiene que luchar… Pero extrañamente es incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos a la gente de su entorno… Por ejemplo: Sabemos que adora con locura a sus hermanas, pero nunca les dice que las quiere… Y si no es capaz de hacerlo con sus hermanas… No iba a ser capaz de hacerlo con Rukia… Por ello decidí que lo mejor sería que en lugar de decírselo se lo demostrara… Espero que la situación romántica os haya hecho vibrar tanto como a mi escribirla ^/^.

Sweet Ottaki. ¡Mi querida amiga! Jejeje lo siento por estar tan perdida del Facebook. Pero si me vieras con todo el estrés me entenderías T_T. Me alegra no haberte defraudado con el capitulo :D y que te hubieras reído tanto. Esa era mi intensión ;). Y si Matsumoto es celosa… Y lo que le queda por sufrir muajajaja… Bueno ya lo leerás algún día XD. Yo también adoro esa pareja que salió de la nada :D, es mí preferida ahora mismo jejeje. Sobre este capitulo me ha parecido súper romántico aggg solo recordar todo lo que paso me pone los pelos de punta XD. Espero que lo disfrutes igual que yo escribiéndolo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo tus consejos y por seguir siempre al lado del cañón leyendo mi historia. Te lo agradezco mucho :D.

También os advierto que recibiréis un aviso de otra actualización, es que por variar voy a actualizar el primer capitulo después de un lavado de cara… ¡Avisados estáis!

Pamex17. ¡Claro que vuestras opiniones son importantes! Y más cuando es de una de mis lectoras más acérrimas :D. Muchas veces vuestras opiniones cambian cosas de mi fanfic :3. Y si pensé en vos al escribir el capítulo y trate de poner a Urahara lo más loco posible jejejeje. Sobre Toshiro y Karin me alegra que te guste. La verdad en mi fanfic las relaciones no son fáciles y que de golpe todo acabe bien… Es raro… Y ahora ha quedado en suspenso con lo que va a pasar jejejeje. Sobre Hinamori… Me imagino que estarás feliz de verla sufrir jojojo que malas que sois (Claro… Y lo dice la que la hace sufrir u_uU) Aunque seguro te gustara Hinamori en mi siguiente fanfic. Tengo pensadas unas cuantas locuras con ella que seguro te hacen la vida feliz jejeje. Sep. Grimm y Matsumoto son unos sexosos jejeje. Aunque también tendrán lo suyo en mi otro fanfic :3. Sobre tu opinión… Yo todavía guardo la ilusión de que la persona que intervino es Ulquiorra… *-* Ojala sea así. Sobre el arco… La verdad yo ya estoy cansada de marear tanto la cosa. Quiero que se acabe ya . Que todo se resume a lo mismo: Ichigo sufre porque es débil, luego se transforma en alguna cosa mutante XD y luego acaba con todos, mientras que todos los capitanes le apoyan… En fin XD. Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo :D

Umiko Mitsuki. Si la fiesta estuvo brutal XD Aunque no me hubiera gustado estar allí con lo del Sake strike . Sobre Hina… Ya es que la pobre esta indefinida. Toda su familia es él. No tiene a nadie más, se crio con el, lo trato como un hermano, no tiene una referencia de algún padre. No es fácil dejar partir a alguien así tan fácil. Lo que pasa es que ahora tendrá que decidir que es lo que siente realmente por Shiro-kun u_uU. A mí, ella siempre me ha dado pena . Sobre las parejas que ya no salen . Si es una pena pero bueno… Tendrás que esperar a mi otro fanfic jejeje. Y yo con la pareja que más me rio escribiendo es con Grimm y Matsumoto (Quien lo fuera a decir XD) Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de Rukia e Ichigo :3. Ohh y feliz cumple (Aunque súper atrasado XDDD) Espero que te lo hayas pasado bomba en tu día :D. Muchas gracias por leerme ^^/.

Myskymyheart, ¡Que bien que te haya divertido el capitulo! Jejeje Yo me reí mucho XD. Sobre Hima… No la odies animalico. Ahora esta espichada cual cucaracha en el suelo después del desprecio de Shiro-kun. Jajajaja. Bua sobre la gente borracha, he de decir que en cierta forma plasme un asco a la gente bebida Lo se soy rara, pero odio a los borrachos u_u y se deberá a mi dura infancia. OMG una Karin borracha… miedo me da en solo pensarlo XD. Ohhh y lo de mi cita por tu anterior review ("El pasotismo de la rubia era inversamente proporcional al mal carácter del joven capitán") No lo hice para joderte jejeje Lo hice como halago hacía a ti :D y para que vieras reflejada en mi fanfic :3. Espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como el anterior. Ohh y sobre tu profesora, que bien que ya no estés bajo su yugo jajaja. Saludos y gracias por leerme :D.

.03. Me encanta cuando la gente se ríe con mis locuras jejeje. Soy una persona muy payasa en la vida real. Y ver la gente feliz me alegra :D. Lo que mas me hizo reír a mí del anterior capitulo fue justamente como Ichigo rompía todo el jardín jajaja. Me encanta que te guste como llevo la pareja de Karin y Toshiro ¡Muchas Gracias! Y gracias por leerme :D :D.

Caro, Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para dejarme un review tan bonito. Me has dado muchos ánimos. Sé que mi peor crítico soy yo misma. Y que sí, tienes razón hay muchos fanfics que pueden tener mas fallos que él mio. Pero, tiendo a ser perfeccionista y cuando escribo pienso en mis lectores, como lo leerán y si mis ideas y pensamientos se expresan de manera correcta para que vibren de igual manera con mis ideas. Aunque bueno, creo que he mejorado con el transcurso del tiempo. Y espero seguir mejorando. También me encanta que hayas sufrido un carrusel de emociones al leer mi fanfic. ¡Eso, es lo quiero lograr en mis lectores! Reírte con una situación y después sentirte fatal por el sufrimiento de los personajes :D. Sobre el lemon. Sé que tienes razón también, pero si pusiera todas las situaciones que se me cruzan por la mente, te puedo asegurar que mi fanfic sería borrado XDD. Soy una pervertida total lo se u_uU. Pero lo que no quiero, es que por una situación me puedan llegar a borrar un fanfic o a cerrarlo… Eso sería una tragedia para mí . Sobre como no sabes como han aguantado la tensión sexual… Pse… ¿Para que existen las manitos? XDDDDD fuera de broma, me imagino que los chicos lo tendrían fácil pero las chicas… Mmm no quiero chafarte nada, pero algo de eso se verá en mi siguiente fanfic XDDDDDDDDD. Y las críticas sé que son buenas, pero como te digo al ser tan perfeccionista me taladra la conciencia cuando veo yo misma mis errores ToT. Pero agradezco cuando se me hacen ver los errores para así centrarme en arreglarlos :D. Muchas gracias de nuevo por tu review de corazón te lo agradezco :D ¡Saludos! Y gracias por leerme :D

Camila Fernanda, jejeje muchas gracias por lo de genio XD. Siento la demora pero bueno. Fue por un buen motivo. Y creo que así el capitulo quedo mucho mejor de lo que hubiera quedado si no lo hubiera editado :D- Gracias por leerme.

Mic-RNOL-Mik (O_o vaya Nick mas raro jejeje) ¡Madre mía te has leído todo mi fanfic entre dos días! Si te vas a parecer a mí leyéndome la trilogía de los juegos del hambre en 2 días… En fin, sin comentarios jajajaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fanfic y que a pesar de no haber visto todo el anime, entiendas mi fic :D. Y que te gustara como se enamoraran mis personajes :D. Trato de cuidar en extremo como se relacionan y crear esa sensación de credibilidad jejeje. Muchas gracias por leerme y dejarme un review!.

Llaulli. Muchas gracias por tu review. Lamento no haber podido contestar tu privado, pero hasta ahora lo veo . Sobre la longitud del fanfic… Pues no se si le queda uno o dos capítulos. Dependiendo de cómo se desarrolle lo que tengo pendiente de escribir. Pero si te soy sincera, espero que solo quede uno :D. Espero que te guste este capitulo y que ojala pueda actualizar el siguiente rápido .


	38. La decisión (-Final-)

38. La Decisión (Final)

Karin miraba atónita su refugio, pensó que al dejarlo ¨abandonado¨ al cuidado de Toshiro y Hinamori estaría en peor estado…

- ¡Vaya! Hinamori se ha encargado de mantenerlo limpio –Exclamó a modo de broma, rompiendo el tenso silencio que embargaba el ambiente- Pensé que estaría todo hecho una leonera.

Toshiro la miro con semblante serio. Una de las particularidades del joven capitán era su obsesión por la limpieza, siempre lo mantenía todo organizado y en perfecto orden… O por lo menos, eso trataba hasta que aparecía en escena Matsumoto desorganizándolo todo a su paso. La rubia parecía un torbellino y cualquier cosa que tocaba la dejaba hecha un Cristo a ojos del capitán.

- Hinamori se marcho hace días… –Exclamó molesto al pensar que ella presupusiera que aquella limpieza se debía a otra persona-

Karin parpadeo perpleja ante sus palabras.

- Entonces ¿Ha venido alguien de la sociedad de almas a limpiar? –Preguntó atónita -

Toshiro dejo escapar un gran suspiro, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miro con rabia hacía otro lado.

- ¿Acaso me crees discapacitado para no mantener este lugar limpio? –Preguntó todavía más molesto-

Karin volvió a mirar el lugar con otros ojos, mientras una breve imagen del joven limpiando cruzaba por su mente.*

_(* N.A.: Agg ni yo me lo puedo imaginar… XDD)_

- ¿L-Lo has limpiado tú? –Preguntó aún sin creérselo-

El volvió a mirarla serio y no hizo falta que le respondiera.

- L-Lo siento Toshiro… -Se disculpó mientras se sonrojaba- Es que…. Todos los chicos que conozco son unos cochinos…

- No me metas en el mismo grupo que tus amigos mortales… –Le reprendió molesto- No sé, la clase de chicos con los que te relacionas, para que pienses que todos los demás somos iguales.

Karin dejo de sonrojarse y lo miro sería.

- ¡No estarás insinuando, que todos los chicos que conozco son malos! –Se quejo mientras ponía los brazos en jarra y lo miraba desafiante-

Toshiro mascullo algo entre dientes y la ignoro. Después camino hasta un desvencijado sofá y se sentó de mala gana.

- No era de eso de lo quería hablar contigo Karin –Exclamó serio, dando por terminada aquella pequeña ¨pelea¨. Hablar de otros chicos con ella le molestaba en extremo- Tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir.

Karin lo miro extrañada, aún no podía comprender porque se había molestado tanto por pensar que él era ¿¨Sucio¨?. Pronto sus dudas se evaporaron en el aire, cuando vio la cara de pocos amigos que él le dedicaba desde el sofá. Trago saliva nerviosa, se acerco lentamente al sofá y después se sentó frente a él en una destartalada silla.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? –Preguntó yendo directo al grano-

Toshiro agradeció su actitud y le hablo sin tapujos.

- Necesito que me digas todo lo que ocurrió en Hueco Mundo cuando obtuviste tu nuevo poder.

Aquello hizo que algo dentro de ella muriera. De nuevo su estupidez le había llevado a llenarse de falsas expectativas.

- Ahh… Era de eso que querías hablar –Exclamó desilusionada, con un hilo de voz y sin pensar en lo que decía-

- ¿Acaso pensaste que quería hablar de otra cosa? –Preguntó él con una extraña mirada y alzando una ceja-

Karin se puso roja como un tomate y negó fervientemente moviendo la cabeza… Había sido absurdo por su parte pensar que el ¨quisiera¨ hablar de lo que había ¨ocurrido¨ entre ellos.

- ¿Querías hablar de otra cosa? –Volvió a preguntar, metiendo más el dedo en la yaga-

Karin abrió la boca mientras su rostro se ponía morado… Y sin saber que decir.

- Responde Karin –Volvió a apremiarle molesto-

Trago saliva y trato de tranquilizarse. No quería quedar aún más estúpida delante de él… Más aún si cabe.

- P-Pensé… Que íbamos a hablar de Venustas –Respondió mintiéndole y con voz titubeante-

Aquella respuesta, pareció defraudarlo un poco. Bajo la mirada al suelo mientras suspiraba con fuerza.

- No hace falta –Respondió Toshiro al cabo de un rato- Ya he recopilado toda la información que necesitaba de de Venustas. Pero, si tienes algún dato extra sobre él dímelo y lo anexo en mi informe.

- ¿Informe? –Preguntó Karin sin entender a que se refería-

Él peliblanco alzó de nuevo la mirada y la miro serio.

- Tengo que terminar mi informe de lo ocurrido en Karakura. –Exclamó con voz neutral y sin denotar ningún sentimiento- Y lo único que me falta por incluir, es sobre tu poder.

Aquello cayó sobre ella como un baldado de agua helada ¡Ahora todo estaba claro! Él solo la necesitaba para completar el maldito informe… El rostro de Karin se lleno de decepción, mientras las pocas y tontas ideas que aún guardaba en el fondo de su ser se cortaban de raíz…

- ¿Te pasa algo Karin? –Preguntó preocupado al ver su rostro-

Negó con la cabeza tranquilizándolo, después se armo de valor y empezó a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido...

_Varias horas después…_

El olor del chocolate que Karin preparaba embargaba todo el refugio. Mientras que Toshiro esperaba sentado en una silla con la mirada baja. El embriagador olor del chocolate le relajaba. Desde que Karin le había dado chocolate, el joven se había ¨enganchado¨ a la aditiva bebida. Sin poderlo evitar, dejo escapar un prolongado suspiro al pensar como extrañaría aquel empalagoso sabor. Abrumado de nuevo por lo inminente de su partida, volvió a su estado natural… Manteniendo el ceño fruncido.

- En la sociedad de almas ¿Venden chocolate como este? –Preguntó Karin mientras ponía dos humeantes tazas sobre la mesa-

- No. –Respondió él sin inmutarse mientras miraba la taza-

Karin dibujo una mueca en su rostro, mientras pensaba en lo que mal que lo pasaría él sin chocolate…

- Vaya, entonces ¿Como harás cuando quieras chocolate? –Preguntó con pena- Sé que te encanta...

- Simplemente, no tomare chocolate. –Respondió molesto por pensar en lo que aquello supondría-

- Ah… -Exclamo con tristeza con- Pero venderán otro tipo de dulces ¿No? –Preguntó al recordar a la peli naranja de Yachiru llega de chuches-

- No lo sé. –Respondió de nuevo de mala gana-

Karin dirigió la mirada a su tasa, mientras pensaba lo tonta que era por preguntarle semejantes estupideces al peliblanco. Se notaba a leguas, que le molestaba hablar de cosas tan ¨triviales¨. Así que optó, por preguntarle algo que la estaba carcomiendo viva.

- Hmm… Y cuando acabes tu informe ¿Qué vas a hacer Toshiro? –Preguntó con el corazón en la mano y temiéndose lo peor-

- Volveré a la sociedad de almas –Exclamó apático- Mi investigación en Karakura ha concluido.

Aquello acabo de clavar un puñal en el ya destrozado corazón de Karin… Pero era lo más normal, no había nada, ni nadie que lo atara o detuviera para quedarse allí.

- ¿Volverás algún día? –Preguntó con tristeza y tratando de no expresar urgencia por verlo-

- Aún no lo sé –Respondió diciéndole la verdad y con apenas un hilo de voz-

Un gran silencio embargo el ambiente. Mientras que los dos miraban sus respectivas tasas de chocolate pensando en lo inminente de su separación. Karin lo miro de reojo y vio como aún la taza estaba intacta al igual que la suya.

- ¿No te vas a tomar el chocolate? –Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, era como si él también inconscientemente tratara de alargar su estancia en el mundo mortal- Si no te lo tomas se enfriara.

No le contesto nada, solo alzó la taza y empezó a beber en silencio… Ella lo imito y los dos bebieron en un silencio sepulcral.

Minutos después, Karin acabo de limpiar un poco la improvisada cocina y cuando acabo se giro a verlo, el peliblanco aún permanecía sentado y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Otra gran punzada, volvió a invadirla e inconscientemente trato de consolarlo.

- Sabes que este lugar, siempre será tu casa –Exclamo sin pensar y recordando como él antes había llamado a su refugio-

Toshiro alzo la mirada perplejo. Karin al darse cuenta la connotación de sus palabras se sonrojo.

- ¡N-No pienses que… Que me... Me refiero… A otra cosa! -Exclamo nerviosa, mientras su rostro pasaba por toda la gama de colores- Así… Tendrás… Un lugar donde quedarte… Cuando vuelvas… De nuevo….

Toshiro esbozo lo que parecía ser una leve sonrisa, sabía que ella tenía un corazón de oro y que esa era su manera de ofrecerle un lugar estable donde volver cuando quisiera.

- Gracias –Exclamó con el corazón- Lo tendré en cuenta.

Respiro aliviada al ver él que no había malinterpretado sus palabras. Lo último que quería, era que pensara que trataba de acosarlo como había pasado antes cuándo estaba poseída... Además, la sola idea que él pudiera volver algún día le tranquilizo enormemente. Aliviada por aquella remota posibilidad, le miro con picardía dispuesta a animarlo como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

- ¡Además! ¡Recuerda que aún tenemos un desempate pendiente!–Exclamo eufórica- ¿O es que se te olvida la última paliza que te di?

Toshiro la miro sorprendido, mientras levantaba una ceja incrédulo.

- Que yo recuerde, la paliza te la di yo –Respondió con sorna- ¿O es que acaso olvidas que nunca me has ganado?

Karin negó con la cabeza, actuando como si aquello fuera mentira. Después camino hasta el improvisado campo de futbol y le dio una fuerte patada a uno de los balones que estaban diseminados por el campo, tirándoselo al joven.

- ¡VEN Y DEMUESTRAMELO! –Grito Karin mientras sonreía con picardía- ¡¿O es que pensabas irte sin ganarme?!

Toshiro ágilmente salto de la silla, paro el balón con el pecho y después puso su pie con fuerza sobre él. Le dedico una mirada de superioridad y salió corriendo con el balón, dispuesto a darle una paliza.

* * *

Karin abrió pesadamente los ojos, la luz de la mañana caía sin piedad sobre su rostro. Rápidamente se cubrió el rostro con las manos protegiéndose del sol. Intento incorporarse y un gran dolor general la hizo estremecer, era lo normal después de pasarse toda la noche jugando al futbol.

- ¡Agg que daño! –Se quejo molesta mientras se sentaba con dificultad, no sabía que le dolía más: Si el dolor de cuerpo o la ceguera causada por el molesto sol-

Después busco con la mirada a Toshiro y se lo vio durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá. Aquello la hizo sonreír mientras recordaba cómo habían terminado fulminados del cansancio la noche anterior. Aquel grato recuerdo le hizo recordar de golpe que no había dormido en casa… Aterrada salto de la improvisada cama y corrió hacía su mochila en busca de su móvil para ver la hora.

- Ufff…. Menos mal… -Exclamó aliviada entre susurros, al ver que aún eran las ocho de la mañana-

Afortunadamente era domingo y su familia solía levantarse tarde, con lo cual no se darían cuenta. Aún con el miedo en el cuerpo se dejo caer pesadamente al suelo, Un fugaz pensamiento cruzo su mente al imaginarse lo que podría hacerle su familia si descubría que había pasado la noche fuera y con Toshiro.

- A saber lo que serían capaces de hacerle a Toshiro… -Pensó en voz alta, mientras se le ponían los pelos de punta-

Busco de nuevo con la mirada a Toshiro y vio que aún dormía plácidamente y ajeno a su pequeño mini drama. Suspiro aliviada mientras se alegraba que por fin su amistad hubiera vuelto a la normalidad después de tantos altibajos y malentendidos. Y esta vez, se iba a asegurar permaneciera así a como diera lugar, no iba a permitir por nada del mundo perderlo de nuevo por culpa de sus estúpidos y no correspondidos sentimientos…

De golpe el gutural sonido de su estomago protestando de hambre corto de raíz sus pensamientos, se levanto pesadamente y de mala gana se fue a preparar el desayuno.

_Minutos después…_

Los dos jóvenes desayunaban mientras discutían quien había ganado la noche anterior. Según Karin, el no había ganado ningún partido (Cosa que obviamente era mentira). Y por su parte Toshiro refunfuñaba molesto que ella no supiera contar… Los minutos volaban mientras discutían, acortando cada vez más el poco tiempo juntos que aún les quedaba…

De golpe los dos se quedaron en silencio, sabían que el momento del adiós había llegado. Karin le dedico una suave sonrisa, tenía que ser fuerte y asegurarse que su despedida no fuera una molestia para él.

- Antes de irme, quiero regalarte algo.

Se levanto de la mesa, saco una caja de un baúl viejo y después se la entrego mientras que el no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡Abre la caja! –Le azuzó mientras sonreía- Esta es mi manera de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Toshiro abrió con cuidado la caja y lo que vio lo dejo atónito. En la caja estaba la posesión más preciada de Karin. El balón profesional que le había regalado su primer entrenador. El mismo entrenador que la había defendido contra quienes criticaban que una chica jugara al futbol.

- No… No puedo aceptarlo Karin… –Declino su oferta haciéndole una venia de agradecimiento- Se, lo importante que es para ti ese balón.

- Tranquilo. Si no quieres llevártelo, puedes dejarlo aquí para que cuando vuelvas podamos jugar con él.

Él la miro de una manera extraña, era como si a través de su dura mirada se entreviera un hilo de ternura. Después sin poderlo evitar, le dedico una suave sonrisa. Como siempre ella lograba sacar lo mejor de él y sin apenas esforzarse.

- Gracias… -Fue lo único que pudo responder mientras volvía a mirar el balón-

Aquel regalo tan desinteresado le hizo sentirse aún más extraño. Definitivamente ella era única. Nunca nadie le había regalado algo tan importe y de manera tan desinteresada… Fue entonces cuando se quedo paralizado al pensar que Karin era única para él…

- ¿Toshiro? –Preguntó preocupada al ver como fruncía el ceño molesto y sin perder de vista el balón-

Su voz lo hizo regresar a la realidad de golpe, alzó la mirada y la miro con reticencia.

- ¿Estás bien? –Volvió a preguntar aún más preocupada- Te has puesto pálido de golpe... ¿Te sentó mal el desayuno?

- No pasa nada… Tranquila –Le respondió tranquilizándola mientras negaba con la cabeza sacándose aquellos extraños pensamientos-

- ¡Menos mal! –Exclamo aliviada- Ya me imaginaba a Matsumoto matándome por hacer que te pusieras enfermo.

Imaginarse a Matsumoto molesta le hizo un poco de gracia, haciéndolo olvidar momentáneamente aquel extraño pensamiento. Karin le quito con cuidado la caja y la guardo de nuevo en el baúl, después miro su reloj y con horror comprobó que ya no podía dilatar más el fatídico momento de su partida… Aquello le produjo una fuerte punzada en el estomago.

- Tengo que irme Toshiro… –Exclamó con pena y aún de espaldas a él- Si no lo hago, mi familia descubrirá que no he pasado la noche en casa.

Un tenso silencio volvió a embargar el ambiente. Karin dejo escapar un largo suspiro y después recogió su mochila con sus cosas, camino hasta ponerse frente a Toshiro y le hizo una reverencia.

- ¡Muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda Hitsugaya-san! –Le agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón y hablándole de manera formal. Después se incorporo y lo miro con un aire de dulzura en su mirada- Gracias Capitán Hitsugaya por ayudarme y protegerme.

Aquello lo dejo atónito, pero al final reacciono y le devolvió la venia.

- Gracias a ti Kurosaki-san por tu ayuda –Exclamó devolviéndole el saludo de manera formal-

Karin le dedico una gran sonrisa, después alzo su mano a modo de despedida. Toshiro le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio la mano.

- Amigos para siempre Toshiro –Exclamó con alegría, mientras apretaba con firmeza la mano-

- Amigos para siempre Karin.

Después Karin soltó su mano, se dio media vuelta y sin decirle nada más se alejo corriendo. Y mientras se alejaba, su corazón volvía a romperse de nuevo… Por lo menos, se había podido despedir sin rencores por todo lo ocurrido. Y aquello le ayudaría en cierta forma a soportar su ausencia…

* * *

_Varios meses después…_

La oficina de Toshiro parecía una leonera, con miles de papeles y varias cajas diseminadas por todas partes. Y en medio de la oficina destacaba el escritorio de Toshiro con varias torres de papeles que parecían imitar a la inclinada torre de Pisa. Y detrás de las grandes e inestables torres estaba él sentado mirando con desgano unos papeles.

El aspecto general del joven capitán distaba mucho de lo habitual: Su rostro estaba demacrado y grandes surcos morados se podían ver bajo sus ojos. Desde su regreso de Karakura, el deterioro físico y emocional de Toshiro iba en picado. Inconscientemente rememoraba una y otra vez su estadía en el mundo mortal… Karin sin proponérselo lo había marcado hasta la medula y había conectado con él como ninguna otra chica lo había hecho antes.

De golpe la puerta de la oficina se abrió de par en par, creando una fuerte brisa que hizo que todos los papeles volaran y que las grandes torres de pisa del escritorio se colapsaran sobre el pobre Toshiro.

- ¿Capitán? –Preguntó Matsumoto preocupada al no verlo-

- ¡MATSUMOTO! –Chillo histérico, mientras asomaba la cabeza de una montaña de papeles-

- ¿Pero qué haces ahí escondido? –Preguntó atónita, mientras parpadeaba sin dar crédito a lo que veía- ¿Está jugando a las escondidas?

El rostro de Toshiro se lleno de ira y segundos después sus gritos hacían vibrar todo el edificio entero.

Minutos después, Matsumoto recogía los papeles de mala gana y haciendo morritos. Mientras que Toshiro volvía a estar sentado en su escritorio y con semblante de querer matar a alguien.

- ¡Jo¡ ¡No es justo Capitán! –Se quejo la rubia mientras ponía un gran tocho de papeles sobre una mesa contigua- ¡Es mucho trabajo recoger todo esto!

- Lo justo, es que aprendas a comportarte de una vez por todas. –Respondió con rabia y sin levantar la mirada de unos papeles-

La rubia volvió a hacer morritos, mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies dirigiéndose de nuevo a la gran montaña de papeles. A mitad de camino se detuvo y miro de nuevo a Toshiro. Frunció el ceño al ver como la grandes ojeras parecían haber aumentado de tamaño. Sin dudarlo un segundo se acerco a él y se sentó sobre una de las pocas partes libres que quedaban del escritorio.

- ¿¡Que Haces Matsumoto!? –Exclamo molesto al verla sentada-

- ¿Sigues sin dormir bien Capitán? –Preguntó seria e ignorando las miradas asesinas del joven-

Aquella pregunta lo descoloco por completo. De golpe, el peso de la vergüenza cayó sobre él al recordar el motivo de su insomnio… Nervioso miro hacia otro lado mientras se sonrojaba.

- ¿Capitán? ¿Le pasa algo que no me quiera contar? –Volvió a insistir, mientras acercaba más su rostro al avergonzado joven-

Toshiro frunció el ceño y volvió a mirarla serio.

- ¡No te metas en mis asuntos Matsumoto! –Exclamó con rabia y tratando de sonar lo más rudo posible- ¡Vete y sigue recogiendo el desorden que has generado!

Matsumoto se levanto del escritorio y lo miro fijamente sin amedrentarse.

- Sufrir en silencio no está bien Capitán. Si tienes problemas sabes que puedo ayudarte.

Pero él la ignoro y volvió la mirada a sus papeles, dando por terminada la conversación. Eso hizo que ella resoplara molesta y se marchara farfullando hacia el montón de papeles. Toshiro al verse libre de su acoso suspiro aliviado. Si le contaba lo que le estaba realmente le estaba pasando… Seguramente ella nunca lo dejaría en paz... Desde hacía varias noches estaba sufriendo sueños húmedos* con Karin.

_N.T.: Normalmente, los hombres en su adolescencia sufren lo que se llaman Sueños húmedos. Que son sueños eróticos que normalmente terminan con una eyaculación. Depende del país se les llama de otra manera._

Nunca había sufrido nada parecido. Al principio, pensó que se trataba de alguna horrible enfermedad adquirida en el mundo mortal que empeoraba con el pasar de los días. En todos aquellos ¨horribles¨ y ¨asquerosos¨ sueños él le hacía cosas ¨terribles¨ a Karin en su refugio, o en hueco mundo, o en el instituto etc.… Lo más fácil habría sido pedir ayuda, pero con el temperamento recio y fuerte del joven prefería sufrir en silencio y pasarse las noches en vela evitando soñar…

* * *

Anochecía cuando la fatídica puerta volvió a abrirse de nuevo. Toshiro molesto por la nueva interrupción, levanto la cabeza por entre la torre de papeles dispuesto a discutir con el intruso, pero cuando vio que era Hinamori, bajo la cabeza y volvió a sumirse en sus papeles.

- ¿Que ha pasado aquí? –Preguntó asombrada, mientras caminaba esquivando papeles hacía el escritorio de Toshiro-

- ¿Qué quieres Hinamori? –Preguntó molesto-

- Te he traído algo de comer, Shiro-kun -Exclamó con voz suave, mientras llegaba finalmente a su escritorio- Últimamente no estás comiendo bien y me preocupa tu salud.

Toshiro aparto la mirada de los papeles y miro de reojo a la chica, la cual sostenía entre manos una caja de madera decorada con el símbolo de su escuadrón.

- No hacía falta –Exclamó con desdén mientras volvía la mirada a los papeles- No tengo hambre.

Hinamori suspiro desesperada, ya había hecho las paces con él por lo ocurrido en Karakura, pero su temperamento había empeorado considerablemente volviéndose aún más gruñón y arisco.

- Da igual. Te voy a dejar la comida –Exclamo decidida mientras ponía la caja sobre uno de los pocos espacios vacios del escritorio- Promete que te lo comerás Shiro-kun.

- No hace falta que me trates como un niño… –Respondió de mala gana, mientras seguía ignorándola- Se cuidarme solo Hinamori.

Ella volvió a suspirar con fuerza, después miro de reojo a Matsumoto, la cual miraba atenta la escena. La rubia negó con la cabeza preocupada, ni siquiera la comida de Hinamori lograba sacarlo de ese estado…

* * *

_Más tarde esa misma noche…_

Matsumoto y Hinamori estaban reunidas en la habitación de la rubia. El deterioro emocional y físico de Toshiro las tenía muy preocupadas.

- Desde que volvió del mundo mortal, mi capitán no es el mismo –Se quejo Matsumoto – Y aunque lo niegue, se que lleva días sin dormir.

- Es como si algo grave le hubiera pasado a Shiro-kun –Exclamó Hinamori preocupada- Al principio, pensé que su mal humor se debía a nuestra pelea en Karakura... Pero, después de hacer las paces sigue igual o peor que antes...

Un tenso silencio se hizo en el ambiente, mientras que las dos meditaban sobre la precaria situación del joven.

- ¡Agg! –Se quejo con rabia Matsumoto, mientras se pasaba las manos desesperada por su rubia melena- ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan tonto y no hacer nada?!

Hinamori la miro sorprendida por sus palabras.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¡Que mi capitán se comporta como un crio y no acepta sus sentimientos! Por eso sufre.

Hinamori trago saliva nerviosa, mientras en su interior se generaba una gran batalla. Muy el fondo ella también lo sabía pero no quería admitirlo.

- ¿Aceptar sus sentimientos?... –Preguntó temerosa de la respuesta-

- ¡Si aceptarlos! –Le respondió con seguridad- Tiene que darse cuenta de lo que realmente siente por Karin Kurosaki.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Hinamori abriera la boca de manera desmesurada ¡Sus peores temores se confirmaban! Sin poderlo evitar varias lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas.

- ¿Estás bien Hinamori? –Preguntó alarmada al ver las lágrimas-

Hinamori se seco las lágrimas con las manos temblando como un flan. Fue entonces cuando Matsumoto supo que ella tampoco tenía claras sus ideas.

- Parece que mi capitán, no es el único que no tiene claro sus sentimientos… -Exclamó mientras la miraba con pena-

Pero la pobre fue incapaz de contestarle, solo siguió llorando en silencio y secándose inútilmente las lágrimas. Matsumoto salto sobre ella y le dio un gran abrazo de los suyos tratando de animarla… Y de paso asfixiarla con sus niñas... Segundos después la pobre Hinamori luchaba por su vida tratando de liberarse del brutal abrazo.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? –Preguntó divertida mientras la soltaba-¿O quieres otro abrazo?

Hinamori se aparto de ella, respiro con fuerza recuperando el aliento mientras negaba fervientemente con la cabeza negando otro abrazo. Matsumoto frunció ligeramente el ceño, antes de ayudar Toshiro tendría que ayudarla a aclarar lo que sentía por él.

- ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por mi capitán? –Preguntó yendo directamente al grano-

A Hinamori casi se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo por la pregunta.

- ¿S-s-sentir? –Repitió como una autómata y sin comprender, mientras su rostro se ponía rojo como un tomate-

- Si sentir. ¿Qué tipo de sentimiento tienes por él? –Puntualizó de nuevo- ¿El amor de una amiga o hermana?, ó ¿El amor y deseo que sientes por un hombre?

- ¿Ehhhhh? Yo yo… Yo yo…. –Exclamó titubeante sin saber que contestar-

Matsumoto se quedo mirándola en silencio mientras esperaba respuesta. Pero dada la confusión de la chica, optó por seguir hablando al cabo de un rato.

- La pregunta no es tan difícil Hinamori –Dijo con voz suave y dulce- Si tienes dudas sobre tus sentimientos, Yo puedo ayudarte tengo experiencia en estas cosas.

Hinamori bajo la mirada al suelo mientras entrecruzaba las manos con fuerza y las apretaba. Era la primera vez que alguien se había ofrecido a escucharla. Después de una breve lucha interna, dejo escapar un gran suspiro y empezó a hablar titubeante.

- Shiro-kun… Es muy importante para mí... –Exclamó entre susurros- Siempre…Siempre hemos estado juntos… Él lo es todo para mí… Y cuando… Cuando Aizen me traiciono. –Un gran nudo se hizo en su garganta, la traición de Aizen aún le afectaba- Shiro-kun estuvo a mi lado… Para ayudarme, cuidarme y protegerme….

La breve mención de Aizen, hizo que Matsumoto recordara a Gin… El rostro de la rubia se entristeció, su perdida la había sumido en una gran depresión durante años…

- Entiendo a lo que te refieres. A mi paso igual con Gin… -Dijo con honda pena, mientras bajaba la mirada- Nos criamos juntos al igual que tu y mi capitán, pero con el tiempo ese amor fraternal se transformo en otro tipo de amor…

Matsumoto se quedo en silencio luchando contra su dolor, sin poderlo evitar dos pequeñas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas.

- Y cuando por fin comprendí lo que sentía…. –exclamó entre susurros y luchando aún por no llorar- Ya era muy tarde… Demasiado tarde.

Un silencio sepulcral se apodero de la habitación. Hinamori la miraba en silencio sin saber que hacer o que decirle, se le rompía el corazón verla en ese estado.

- Lo siento mucho… -Fue lo único que pudo decir-

Matsumoto suspiro con fuerza mientras se llenaba de valor, ahora no era el momento de pensar en sus penas, Hinamori necesitaba de su ayuda.

- Por eso, no quiero que te pase lo mismo a ti Hinamori –Dijo con decisión- ¡Por eso tienes que aclarar lo que sientes! Toshiro te necesita y en tu estado actual no puedes ayudarle.

Hinamori la miro desesperada, sabía que tenía razón. Ahora él la necesitaba más que nunca.

- ¿Y cómo… puedo saberlo? –Preguntó abrumada- No estoy segura de lo que siento…

Matsumoto sonrió aliviada al ver que finalmente la joven se abría a ella. Y supo que para hacerla entender sus sentimientos tendría que ser directa… MUY directa.

- La mejor forma saberlo, es imaginarte manteniendo relaciones con él. Y si te sientes ¨bien¨ es porque posiblemente lo ames como hombre.

Hinamori abrió la boca atónita ¿¡Tener relaciones!? No entendía a que se refería, en su inocente mente trato de imaginarse aquello. Y lo único que se imagino fue relacionarse con él hablando animadamente... La cara de desconcierto de la chica, le indico a Matsumoto que no tenía ni idea de lo que era mantener relaciones sexuales con un hombre. Contrariada dejo escapar un gran suspiro.

- No me digas ¡Que tú tampoco sabes sobre estas cosas! -Exclamo cansada, mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara- ¿¡Es que tengo que enseñarle a todo el mundo sobre el sexo!?

Matsumoto se metió la mano en su prominente escote y saco de él un pequeño libro.

- ¿Serías capaz de hacer esto con mi capitán? –Preguntó mientras le daba el pequeño libro-

Hinamori extrañada miro el título del libro ¨Kamasutra actualizado, edición bolsillo¨. Inocentemente abrió el libro. Y cuando vio algunas de las ilustraciones casi se le salen los ojos, después tiro el libro lejos de ella como si se tratara de agua hirviendo.

- ¡P-p-p-pero… ¿¡Q-que que es… eso!? –Exclamó con voz temblorosa, mientras su rostro cambiada de color al estilo de una iluminación navideña-

Matsumoto volvió a suspirar desesperada. Si hubiera estado mejor de ánimo, le habría explicado con paciencia como había hecho con Rukia y Karin…. Pero ahora mismo no estaba de humor para mojigaterías, así que fue directa al grano.

- Eso es lo que haces cuando deseas o amas a un hombre. Tener relaciones sexuales con él.

Hinamori la miro aterrada aún sin poder imaginarse aquello. Matsumoto la miro con detenimiento pero la chica estaba petrificada, así que tuvo que ser mucho más explícita.

- Cuando amas o deseas a un hombre, quieres que él te bese apasionadamente, que toque de manera lasciva tus pechos –Y a modo didáctico, puso sus manos sobre pechos y se toco- Después quieres que te haga la ropa girones lleno de pasión y que te bese por todas partes… –Matsumoto siguió narrándole una de sus experiencias sexuales mas tórridas con Caym, mientras adornaba la narración haciendo gestos con sus manos-

Pocos minutos después… Hinamori estaba tirada en el suelo, con los ojos hechos dos torbellinos, la boca abierta y con el alma saliéndose del cuerpo al estilo anime. Mientras que Matsumoto estaba arrodillada a su lado picándole el rostro con el dedo índice.

- ¿Estás bien Hinamori? ¿Hola?

Pero era inútil, la pobre Hinamori estaba destruida. Entre el librito de las narices y el picante relato erótico de la rubia habían hecho estragos en su inocente mente.

* * *

_Minutos más tarde…._

Hinamori bebía agua nerviosamente, mientras que Matsumoto la miraba divertida y aún conteniendo la risa por lo que había pasado. Gracias al ¨sufrimiento¨ de la chica, su la tristeza al recordar a Gin, se había desvanecido por completo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Sientes eso por mi capitán? ¿O quieres te lo narre de nuevo? –Preguntó con un tono de picardía en su voz-

Hinamori la miro aterrada, mientras agarraba con fuerza la taza de agua. Si Matsumoto le contaba otra historia cómo esa ¡Seguramente no sobreviviría!.

- ¡No! ¡No hace falta que me lo expliques de nuevo! -Respondió aterrada-

- ¡Perfecto! –Exclamo divertida mientras le daba una ligera palmadita en la espalda dándole ánimos- Entonces responde ¿Es eso lo que sientes por él?

Hinamori se quedo en silencio mientras trataba de aclarar su mente. Y fue cuando finalmente obtuvo la respuesta que tanto necesitaba.

- Yo... No podría hacer eso con él… –Solo imaginarse haciendo esas cosas con Shiro-kun la ponía mala- El, es…Como un hermano para mí… -Después hizo una breve pausa, mientras reunía las fuerzas para decirle su mayor terror- Pero… No quiero que me deje… ¡No quiero estar sola! No quiero que nadie más ocupe mi lugar…

Matsumoto sonrió suavemente y puso su mano con firmeza sobre su hombro trasmitiéndole ánimos.

- Tú ¡Eres irremplazable para él! –Afirmo con seguridad- Nunca, ninguna mujer podrá quitarte el lugar que tienes en su vida.

Hizo una breve pausa, dándole tiempo a la pobre Momo de digerir sus palabras. Después de un rato volvió a hablar.

- Y como una ¨hermana¨ tienes que entender, que los dos tenéis derecho a ser felices con la persona que amáis. No puedes pretender retenerlo a tu lado solo por el amor de una hermana. -Hizo una breve pausa y fue cuando le dio la puñalada final- Que tu hayas sufrido el desamor de Aizen. No te da derecho a obligar a Toshiro a no amar, como tú lo has elegido hacerlo.

Hinamori la miro con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras las palabras de Matsumoto se taladraban en lo más profundo de su ser.

- No seas egoísta Hinamori… -Exclamó con dulzura- Tienes que dejarlo marchar y ayudarlo a darse cuenta que se equivoca al darle la espalda a sus sentimientos… Además, entre más tiempo pase sin que asuma lo que siente, más triste y huraño se pondrá… Por eso tenemos que ayudarlo.

Hinamori la miro en silencio mientras meditaba en sus palabras. ¡Matsumoto tenía razón! Tenía que ayudar a Shiro-kun a encontrar su camino hacia la felicidad. Si no lo ayudaba ahora, nunca se lo perdonaría…

* * *

_Varios días después…_

Toshiro estaba sentado en su escritorio mirando por enésima vez la misma hoja de un aburrido reporte… Estaba leyendo sin leer, tratando inútilmente de centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo… ¡Pero era imposible! Era como si su mente se hubiera bloqueado por completo y no tuviera la capacidad para hacer nada…

De golpe la puerta de su despacho se abrió, Toshiro tuvo que hacer auténticos malabares para que los papeles de su mesa no se cayeran al suelo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo capitán? –Pregunto divertida Matsumoto al verlo abrazado a los papeles- No sabía que quisiera tanto esos dichosos reportes….

- ¡MATSUMOTO! –Chilló histérico al ver como se reía de él-

- ¿Shiro-kun? –Preguntó Hinamori mientras entraba al despacho y lo veía aún abrazado a los papeles- ¿Qué haces?...

¡Genial! Era lo que le faltaba al pobre para desquiciarlo aun más.

- ¡¿Queréis iros y dejarme en paz?! –Se quejo molesto, mientras con el cuerpo acomodaba las torres de papel-

Matsumoto sonrío triunfal mientras miraba de reojo a Hinamori.

- Lo siento mucho capitán…

Sin mediar palabra, las dos se acercaron a Toshiro y cada una lo agarro de un brazo, después tiraron de él con fuerza haciendo que los papeles cayeran desparramados al suelo.

- ¡¿PERO QUE HACEÍS?! –Chillo histérico-

Las dos ignoraron sus gritos y se lo llevaron a rastras de su oficina. Los gritos de Toshiro se podían escuchar por todo el Seireitei.

Minutos después los tres se detuvieron en un pequeño jardín alejado de los curiosos.

- ¡¿OS HABEÍS VUELTO LOCAS?! –Chillo de nuevo, retorciéndose tratando de liberarse- ¡¿PARA QUE DIABLOS ME HABEIS TRAIDO AQUÍ?!

Matsumoto soltó a Toshiro y se paro frente a él.

- ¡Tienes que ir al mundo mortal y vas a aclarar las cosas con Karin! –Sentencio la rubia, mientras ponía las manos sobre sus caderas-

Toshiro la miro con los ojos desorbitados.

- P-p-pero… -Tartamudeo sin dar crédito a sus palabras-

- ¡De pero nada! Hinamori y yo estamos preocupadas por ti. ¡No eres el mismo desde que volviste del mundo mortal! Y estás más alterado que un grupo de mujeres histéricas en rebajas.

- ¡No te permito que me hables así Matsumoto! –Le riño- No sabes de lo que estás hablando.

- Ella tiene razón Shiro-kun… -Exclamo con tristeza Hinamori- A mí se me rompe el corazón verte en ese estado…

Toshiro frunció el ceño. En el interior agradecía que se preocuparan por él, pero no iba a permitir que nadie le obligara a hacer algo que no quisiera.

- Lo que me pasa... No es de vuestra incumbencia –Dijo con palabras hostiles- Así, que dejarme en paz. Os lo ordeno.

Aquello en lugar de tranquilizar a Matsumoto antes la enfureció aún más.

- ¡¿Qué no es de nuestra incumbencia?! Claro que nos incumbe –Le riño con rabia- ¿Crees que somos ciegas o estúpidas para no darnos cuenta de que estas mal?

- Ella tiene razón Shiro-kun. –Tercio Hinamori, tratando de calmar el ambiente- No puedes seguir autodestruyéndose de esta manera…

- ¿Yo autodestruyéndome? –Preguntó atónito y molesto- Las dos estáis locas.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan inmaduro Capitán? –Preguntó molesta Matsumoto, mientras con la mano se masajeaba ligeramente las sienes-

Toshiro la miro con rabia ¡Lo había llamado inmaduro!

- Pero… ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme inmaduro?! –Le riño con rabia-

- ¡Porque eso es lo que eres! –Le respondió con fuerza, mientras se quitaba la mano del rostro- ¡Eres un niñato inmaduro, que no es capaz de ver más allá de sus narices!

Aquello encendió la ira del peli blanco, su rostro se puso rojo de la rabia. La rubia se había pasado de la raya.

- ¡MATSUMOTO! ¡TE ORDENO QUE TE CALLES!

- ¡DE ESO NADA! –Le increpó mientras ponía su dedo índice sobre su pecho de forma acusatoria - ¡Estoy cansada! De ver tu estúpida actitud. Si tanto extrañas a Karin ¿Por qué diablos no vas a verla y le dices que la amas?

Toshiro sintió como si el suelo bajo los se hiciera pedacitos, abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada mientras abría la boca tratando de auricular palabra. La cruda verdad que tanto había escondido en lo más profundo de su ser, ahora lo golpeaba hasta hacerlo pedazos.

- ¡Es verdad y lo sabes! -Siguió increpándole- ¡Tanto te quejas que te tratamos como un crió! Pues compórtate como un hombre.

Matsumoto molesta le dio la espalda mientras se cruzaba de brazos. La cabezonería de Toshiro la superaba.

- Ella tiene razón Shiro-kun –Volvió a intervenir Hinamori- Te conozco desde que éramos críos ¡Y sé que Sientes algo por Karin!... Pero toda esa pared de dureza que has construido a tu alrededor, con el pasar de los años te ciega y te anula la posibilidad de ser feliz.

Hasta Hinamori se ponía en su contra ¡Era lo único que le faltaba! Trato de calmarse mientras volvía a enterrar dentro de él sus demonios.

- No... No sabéis lo que estáis diciendo… -Exclamó entre susurros y sobrepasado aún por la situación- Yo… Yo no... No amo… A Karin..

Matsumoto frunció el ceño molesta y hizo lo que nunca antes había hecho, se giro hacía él y le dio una sonora bofetada. Toshiro se quedo un rato inmóvil con el rostro girado por el golpe mientras asimilaba lo ocurrido.

- ¡COMO PUEDES SER TAN ESTUPIDO! ¡DESPIERTA!

Toshiro giro el rostro y una gran aura blanca cubrió su cuerpo dándole un aspecto letal.

- ¡¿PERO COMO TE ATREVES A PEGARME?!

Hinamori al ver el cariz que estaba tomando la situación, se interpuso entre los dos con los brazos abiertos.

- ¡DETENEOS! -Grito con fuerza- ¡NO HACE FALTA LLEGAR A ESTOS EXTREMOS!

- ¡Es si culpa! –Se defendió la rubia- ¡Se comporta como un niño!

- ¡NO ME LLAMES NIÑO! –Gritó mientras su aura se tornaba mas blanca-

- ¡ERES UN CRIO! –Chilló con rabia, después le soltó una gran bomba a Toshiro- ¡POR ESO PERDERAS A KARIN! ¡QUE SOUMA NO ESTA PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO!

El aura blanca que recubría su cuerpo se evaporo al momento, y sin entender porque un gran terror se apodero de él, llevándolo a los mismísimos infiernos.

- ¿Qué has dicho? –Preguntó aún en estado de shock-

¡Bingo! Matsumoto había dado en la diana, aquello la hizo sonreír triunfal.

- ¡Lo que oyes! El amiguito mortal de Karin no para de pretenderla y acosarla. A este paso ella terminara cediendo y la habrás perdido para siempre.

De golpe Toshiro recordó, como había visto a Souma mirando de manera extraña a Karin durante la hora de deporte cuando la chica iba con shorts. Aquel recuerdo le revolvió el estomago y le causo una horrible sensación al solo pensar que ella pudiera estar con él... Por primera vez en su vida experimentaba lo que era sentir celos...

- Por eso tienes que darte prisa Shiro-kun. -Intervino Hinamori preocupada al ver la cara que estaba poniendo- No quiero verte sufrir más...

- Y si no es Souma, será cualquier otro de los muchos chicos que la pretenden. –Exclamo con tono burlón Matsumoto metiendo más el dedo en la yaga- Karin es una chica muy bonita y ahora mismo hay montones de chicos que darían lo que fuera por estar a su lado.

Aquello hizo que Toshiro la mirada con los ojos desorbitados. Si solo pensar en verla con Souma le hizo ir a los infiernos, pensar en un horda de jóvenes detrás de ella, acabo por destruirlo.

- Y no me mires así capitán, que no te voy a echar gotas en los ojos –Se mofó disfrutando de verlo celoso-

Toshiro bajo la mirada al suelo mientras trataba de controlarse. Su primer impulso era ir y acabar con toda esa horda de pretendientes de Karin...

- Tienes que ir a buscarla Capitán -Exclamo con ternura Matsumoto, ya no hacía falta presionarlo más- La sociedad de almas ahora es más flexible con las relaciones con humanos. Así que no hay nada porque preocuparse.

Toshiro alzó la mirada, la cual ya no destilaba la rabia de antes, ahora parecía un crio perdido sin saber qué hacer.

- No... No puedo. -Exclamo entre susurros-

- ¡Tienes que hacerlo Shiro-kun! -Le animo- ¡Tienes que decírselo!

Toshiro negó con la cabeza y hablo en voz alta sin pensar en lo que hacía.

- Pero... ¿Y... si no me ama?… Y yo... Soy un Shinigami... y ella mortal...

Matsumoto sonrío triunfal, miro de reojo a Hinamori y le guiño un ojo advirtiéndola para que se preparara.

- ¿Y si ella también te ama? -Preguntó la rubia mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro- ¿No has pensado que tal vez ella también este sufriendo en silencio por tu culpa?

Aquello lo pillo completamente desprevenido. En ningún momento se había planteado que ella lo quisiera… Bajo de nuevo la mirada al suelo mientras las dudas lo carcomían.

- Además ¡Si Ichigo puede estar con Rukia! ¿Por qué no vas a poder tú? -Preguntó dándole la estocada final- Da igual que ella sea una mortal y tu un Shinigami. Si te ama, eso no le importara así que no digas tonterías...

¿Y si Matsumoto tenía razón? Si realmente todas esas barreras estaban solamente en su cabeza, Toshiro bajo aún más el rostro hasta casi tocar su pecho... Matsumoto suspiro aliviada, su labor había concluido así que le dio su último gran consejo.

- Solo una última cosa capitán. Cuando hables con Karin, recuerda que tiene un temperamento volátil como el tuyo… Así que no lo estropees peleando con ella…

- ¿Eh? –Exclamo Toshiro alzando el rostro para verla y sin comprender a que se refería-

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando... Matsumoto sostenía en una mano la maleta que él utilizaba cuando iba al mundo mortal y a sus espaldas acaba de aparecer una puerta de tele-transportación al mundo mortal. ¡Las dos le habían hecho una encerrona para enviarlo a Karakura! Y antes que pudiera reaccionar, Matsumoto le puso la maleta con fuerza sobre el pecho dándole un gran empujón y tirándolo hacia la puerta, las cuales se abrieron de par en par. Toshiro logro evitar caerse dentro haciendo auténticos malabares parado en el quicio de la puerta.

- MATSUMOTOOO ¿PERO QUE DIABLOS HACES? –Chillo histérico mientras la mataba con la mirada-

Matsumoto saco un pañuelito blanco de su escote y lo agito en el aire despidiéndose de él.

- ¡Suerte capitán! –Exclamo alegremente- ¡Y ni se te ocurra volver sin haber hablado con Karin!

Toshiro finalmente recupero el equilibrio y suspiro de aliviado. Pero su pequeño alivio, duro poco tiempo cuando Hinamori le dio el pequeño empujón que necesitaba para caerse definitivamente dentro de la puerta.

- Lo siento Shiro-kun… -Se disculpo haciéndole una ligera venía-

Toshiro finalmente perdió el equilibrio y lentamente su cuerpo empezó a desvanecerse.

- ¡MATSUMOTOOO! ¡HINAMORI! … -Poco a poco su cuerpo y su voz empezaron a perderse en la distancia- YO OS MATOO…

* * *

Karin entro en su refugio cargada con bolsas de comida, el lugar estaba completamente irreconocible lleno de basura y desorganizado. Desde la marcha de Toshiro, ella solo se limitaba a pasarse las horas encerrada allí matando las horas muertas sin hacer nada. Karin aparto algunas bolsas del suelo dándoles patadas abriéndose paso hacía la cocina.

- ¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí? -Preguntó una masculina voz a sus espaldas-

- WAAAAAAAAAAAA –Grito aterrada y del susto tiro las bolsas al suelo-

Karin se giro lentamente y vio a Toshiro unos pasos detrás de ella. El joven miraba con desdén aquel desorden con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Iba vestido de manera mortal: Con unos ajustados vaqueros azules y una camiseta negra de cuello alto.

- No grites –Se quejo molesto al cabo de un rato-

Karin estaba sin palabras ¡Realmente era él! Pronto su alegría inicial, se vio enturbiada cuando vio el demacrado aspecto del joven ¡Algo grave tenía que haber pasado!

- ¿Ha pasado algo Hitsugaya-san? –Preguntó preocupada-

El joven frunció el ceño molesto por su pregunta… Sin saber porque, ahora ella volvía a llamarlo por su apellido, era como si su pequeña relación de amistad retrocediera aún más que antes…

- No ha pasado nada Kurosaki-san –Respondió molesto y tratándola de manera formal- Tenía unos días libres y había pensado pasarme por aquí. Pensé que te alegrarías de verme… -Exclamo dolido mientras desviaba la mirada para otro lado- Pero veo, que lo único que te preocupa es que algo haya pasado…

Molesto por lo ocurrido se dio media vuelta y sin esperar la respuesta de la chica, camino decidió hacía la salida dispuesto a marcharse y mientras caminaba maldecía mentalmente a Matsumoto y Hinamori por su estúpida idea de ir a verla.

- ¡Espera! –Exclamo agitada, mientras corría tras él- ¡No te vayas!

Karin lo alcanzo y se paro frente a él con los brazos abiertos bloqueándole el paso.

- Perdóname… Toshiro… –Karin desvió la mirada hacia un lado nerviosa, al ver como él la miraba en silencio- Pensé…. que algo malo había pasado... Es que desde que te marchaste, no he tenido contacto contigo… Y solo te veo cuando hay problemas…

Aquello lo hizo fruncir el ceño molesto. Que ella lo asociara con problemas no era nada agradable.

- He estado muy ocupado –Mintió mientras miraba hacia otro lado-

Karin aprovecho el momento para mirarlo de nuevo. Al ver las grandes marcas moradas bajo sus ojos la hizo preocuparse aún más.

- Tienes aspecto de estar muy cansado Toshiro –Exclamo con preocupación-

Aquello lo cogió aún un tanto desprevenido, se aclaro la garganta tratando de tranquilizarse.

- Te he dicho que he estado muy ocupado… Y no es de tu incumbencia.

Sus palabras no la tranquilizaron. Su aspecto deteriorado y su comportamiento arisco como el de antes, hicieron saltar varias alarmas en su cabeza. Pero, conociéndolo como le conocía, sabía que el ¨mal humor¨ del peli blanco, eran como los ladridos de un caniche pequeño: Mucho ladrar pero poco atacar. Por ello no se preocupo, sabía exactamente qué hacer para sacarlo de ese estado.

- ¡Tengo algo que animara! -Exclamó con alegría-

Sin esperar su respuesta, corrió hacía donde había tirado las bosas y de una de ellas saco chocolate.

- ¡Mira lo que tengo aquí! –Dijo con picardía mientras movía animadamente el chocolate-

Toshiro giro el rostro con desdén. Y cuando la vio sonreír orgullosa con el chocolate entre las manos, no pudo evitar dejar de fruncir el ceño y esbozar una leve sonrisa.

- ¡¿A que ya no tienes ganas de irte!? –Exclamó sabiéndose vencedora- Siéntate mientras preparo la merienda.

* * *

_Varios minutos después…_

Los dos jóvenes estaban sentados comiendo la merienda, mientras hablaban animadamente como lo hacía antes. Se estaban poniendo al día de cómo iba la temporada de Fútbol además Karin también le contó sus progresos manejando su Zanpakuto. Rukia se había vuelto su tutora y le estaba ayudando a controlar su poder.

-¿Y qué tal el instituto? –Pregunto Toshiro mientras cambiaba el tema de conversación-

-Bien… Y sé que te sonara mal… Pero desde que Yuma no está, todos se ven más felices. –Karin lo miro frustrada- Ni siquiera sus amigas se conmovieron por su muerte... Todos actúan como si nunca hubiera existido y es muy triste… Yo no era su amiga y ella me hizo mucho daño… Pero, aún así no merecía acabar de esa manera… .

Toshiro la miro pensativo, mientras malos recuerdos venían a su mente. Tampoco él se había alegrado de la muerte de la chica.

- Ella fue la artífice de su destino –Dijo con voz suave tratando de consolarla- No tomo las decisiones correctas y fue la única culpable de su final... Nosotros, no pudimos hacer nada para ayudarla y lo sabes…

Karin asintió suavemente con la cabeza, él tenía razón. Pero… Aún así le daba pena. Un breve silencio se hizo entre ellos, mientras pensaban en lo ocurrido con Yuma.

- ¿Y Souma? –Preguntó Toshiro con cara de póker, mientras un gran terror se apoderaba de él-

Karin le miro asombrada que la pregunta. Lo último que hubiera deseado ¡Es que Toshiro le preguntara por Souma!…

- Está... bien... –Respondió escuetamente mientras bajaba la mirada evitándolo-

El terror y los celos de Toshiro llegaron a los extremos ¡Era evidente que algo pasaba con Souma!…

- ¿Pasa algo Karin? –Preguntó suavemente tratando de esconder su gran guerra interior-

Karin lo miro con el rabillo del ojo y después volvió de nuevo la mirada al suelo

- No…

¡Maldita sea! Lo sabía, se notaba a leguas que algo había pasado entre ella y Souma. Molesto apretó con fuerza los puños mientras se controlaba para no liarla.

- Pues por tu actitud, no parece que no haya pasado nada… -Exclamó molesto- Antes confiabas en mí, pero ahora veo que no es así.

La actitud ¨dolida¨ de Toshiro, hizo que Karin lo mirara sorprendida.

- ¡Tu sabes que confió en ti! –Se defendió, aún sin creerse lo que estaba sucediendo-

Toshiro desvió la mirada con desdén mientras fruncía el ceño aún más molesto.

- Si claro… -Exclamó entre susurros-

Karin trago saliva nerviosa sin saber qué hacer. Un tenso silencio se apodero del ambiente... Toshiro por su parte se estaba ahogando de los celos y Karin se debatía entre contarle o no lo sucedido con Souma…

Al cabo de un rato, Toshiro dejo escapar un gran suspiro y se levanto de la silla dispuesto a marcharse. Ya no podía aguantar más la tensión.

- ¿A dónde vas Toshiro? –Preguntó alarmada-

- ¿Por qué debería decírtelo? –Preguntó con desdén mientras la miraba serio- No me pidas confianza, cuando tu dudas en contarme lo que te pasa…

La mandíbula de Karin casi se le cayó al suelo al escucharlo. Aquel comportamiento extraño del joven la pillo totalmente descolocada.

- ¡Espera! No hace falta que te vayas… -Dijo deteniéndolo con voz suave y suplicante- Es… Que me da... Pena… Contarte ¨eso¨…

Los celos de Toshiro cruzaron el umbral de lo normal ¡¿A qué diablos se refería con contarle ¨eso¨?!. La miro con rabia mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños.

- Ya veo… -Exclamó dolido, creyéndose que ella y Souma tenían algo- No necesito que me cuentes tu romance con Souma.

- ¡YO NO TENGO NADA CON SOUMA! –Grito indignada, mientras daba un gran golpe sobre la mesa haciéndola vibrar-

Él ni se inmuto por su grito, la miro con desdén mientras su calvario interno lo estaba matando. Karin supo que tendría que contárselo ¨todo¨... Suspiro con fuerza, mientras pensaba como diablos habían llegado a esta situación.

- Souma... Quiere que yo sea su novia a toda costa... -Hizo una breve pausa, mientras buscaba las palabras para continuar- No para de acosarme... De llamarme… De seguirme... Es muy muy persistente… Y yo… ya no aguanto más esta situación.

Toshiro respiro aliviado al escucharla, ella aún no tenía nada con él... Aquella breve paz se hizo añicos, al pensar que Souma la estaba acosando. Y poco a poco empezó a hervirle la sangre.

- ¿Toshiro? –Preguntó preocupada al ver el silencio mortal del joven-

Incapaz de controlar su mal genio, toda su ira se dirigió a Karin ¿Por qué diablos no le había pedido ayuda si tenía problemas con Souma? ¡Seguro era porque el fondo a ella si le gustaba!... Y debido a aquella ¨estúpida¨ conclusión, lo hizo hablar sin pensar en lo que decía, clavándole un gran puñal a la chica.

- No te debería ser difícil aceptarlo, al final de cuentas es humano -Exclamo secamente mientras alzaba los hombros- No veo cuál es tu problema, para aceptar tus sentimientos.

Karin abrió la boca sorprendida ¡No daba crédito a lo que le estaba diciendo! ¡Si Toshiro buscaba una muerte rápida y dolorosa se la acababa de ganar! Poco a poco su mirada se lleno de ira hasta que finalmente estallo iracunda, se levanto de la mesa y se puso frente a él.

- ¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE DIABLOS ESTAS DICIENDO? –Le increpo a gritos-¡¿ENTONCES PORQUE ES HUMANO DEBERIA ESTAR CON EL?!

-Es lo normal entre los mortales ¿No? –Exclamo fríamente -

Aquello la hizo temblar de la ira.

- ¡YO NO LO QUIERO! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas- ¡ME DA IGUAL QUE SEA MORTAL, HOLLOW O SHINIGAMI! ¡NO LO QUIERO!.

Aquellas últimas palabras cayeron sobre él, como un rayo de esperanza. Karin sin proponérselo le había dado a entender que podría ¨amar¨ a un no mortal… Decidido a confirmarlo y sin pensar en sus acciones camino decido y se puso frente a ella desafiándola aún más…

- Entonces ¿Estarías con él aunque no fuera humano? -Preguntó metiendo más el dedo en la yaga-

Grandes nubes negras empezaron a formarse sobre la cabeza de Karin, había llegado a sus límites ¿¡Pero cómo podía tener tanta cara para preguntarle esas cosas!? ¡Además, hasta parecía encantarle la idea de que Souma fuera su novio! Vamos lo que le faltaba…

- ¡Respóndeme Karin! –Insistió de nuevo subiendo el tono de su voz- ¿Estarías con él aunque no fuera humano?

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TENGO QUE HACER PARA EXPLICARTELO?! -Chillo mientras temblaba de la ira- ¡¿ES QUE TANTAS GANAS TIENES DE QUE ESTE CON SOUMA!?

La sola mención de que ella estuviera con Souma, encendió al ya de por si volátil peli blanco.

- ¡NO MALINTEPRETES LAS COSAS KARIN!

Karin lo miro con la boca abierta, no daba crédito a lo que oía. En ese momento la ira de la joven estallo de manera monumental.

- ¿¡QUE NO MALINTERPRETE LAS COSAS!? –Las grandes nubes negras sobre su cabeza tiraban rayos- ¡MALDITA SEA! SI NO PARAS DE DECIRME ¿QUE PORQUE NO ESTOY CON SOUMA? ES PORQUE QUIERES QUE ESTE CON EL… Y SI TANTA ILUSIÓN TE HACE QUE ESTE CON EL. PUES AHORA MISMO VOY A BUSCARLO Y A ACEPTARLO! ¡TOSHIRO BAKA!

Karin de la rabia le dio un gran empujón alejándolo de ella, después se dio media vuelta y corrió hacía salida. Pero, antes que pudiera salir por la puerta, Toshiro puso su mano con fuerza sobre la puerta bloqueándole el paso.

- ¡DEJAME SALIR! –Chillo histérica mientras agarraba con fuerza el pomo de la puerta tratando inútilmente de abrir la puerta-

- ¡NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS KARIN!

Molesto dio un gran puñetazo contra la pared atrapando a Karin en medio de la puerta y la pared. Ella miro con la boca abierta el gran socavón que acaba de hacerle a la pared. Enfadada dirigió su mirada al joven, si pensaba que ella se amedrantaría destruyendo su refugio ¡Estaba muy equivocado!

- ¿¡PERO QUE DIABLOS HACES¡? ¡ACASO QUIERES DESTRUIR MI CASA! -Le recrimino temblando de la rabia- ¡ADEMAS ERES TU EL QUE ME DICE QUE ACEPTE A SOUMA!

- ¡NO ES ASI! ¡TE EQUIVOCAS! –Se defendió a gritos-

Los dos se miraron con rabia mientras de sus ojos parecían salir rayos, parecían un pareja de críos malcriados peleándose por un chuche. Se habrían podido quedar allí parados horas, pero el desgaste emocional de Karin termino pasándole factura. Verlo de nuevo después de tantos meses le había alegrado el corazón, pero escucharlo repetir una y otra vez que aceptara a Souma le desgarraba el alma.

- ¿Para eso volviste? –Preguntó con voz dolida- ¿Para obligarme a aceptar a alguien a quien no amo?...

Lo único que obtuvo de él fue el silencio, aquello la frustro aún más, sin poderlo evitar dos pequeñas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, nerviosa bajo la mirada y se seco torpemente se seco las lágrimas con sus manos. Sus lágrimas desarmaron por completo a Toshiro, que se quedo mirándola en silencio y sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Al cabo de un rato Karin alzó de nuevo la mirada y cuando vio su cara de circunstancia, se sintió enormemente defraudada.

- Déjalo estar Toshiro… –Exclamó cansada, mientras negaba con la cabeza, después volvió a bajar la cabeza haciendo que su corta melena le cubriera el rostro- Si está claro… Que lo que quieres es verme infeliz con Souma…

Le dolía mucho su actitud… Pero, al final de cuentas ¿Qué más podía esperar de él? El gran capitán Shinigami vivía por y para la sociedad de almas. Era normal que no entendiera los sentimientos humanos… Y mientras ella estaba sumida en los infiernos, él luchaba contra su barrera emocional, verla sufrir así lo destrozaba, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que la abrazara y la consolara… Pero su razón le mantenía bloqueado por su gran miedo al rechazo. Fue entonces cuando las palabras de Matsumoto y Hinamori resonaron dentro de su cabeza.

_¨-¿Y si Karin también te ama Capitán? ¿No has pensado que tal vez ella también este sufriendo en silencio por tu culpa¨ _

_¨Shiro-kun, esa pared de dureza que has construido a tu alrededor con el pasar de los años, te ciega y te anula la posibilidad de ser feliz¨_

Si había llegado tan lejos… No podía tirarse atrás… Las lagrimas de Karin, finalmente crearon una enorme grieta en la dura pared del joven.

- Mírame Karin... –Dijo entre susurros-

Ella negó con la cabeza, no quería que el viera más sus lagrimas. Toshiro se acerco suavemente y bajo ligeramente la cabeza hacía el oído de la chica para hablarle, fue entonces cuando todos sus sentidos se embriagaron con el suave olor y tacto de sus negros cabellos.

- Yo…. No quiero que estés con el…. Solo… -Dijo mientras su voz se quebraba por sus sentimientos- Solo…

Karin se estremeció al sentir su respiración agitada cerca de su cuello, poco a poco se le erizo toda la piel y un gran escalofrío volvió a recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando siguió hablando.

- Yo… Solo quería saber… Si serias capaz de… Estar… O sentir algo por un ser no mortal… ¿Serías capaz?...

Atónita por sus palabras, alzo la mirada y fue cuando realmente fue consciente lo cerca que él estaba. Su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del suyo y cuando vio sus hermosos ojos azules se perdió en ellos... El la miraba de una manera que nunca lo había hecho antes. Karin abrió ligeramente los labios tratando de hablar pero fue imposible... El embrujo de Toshiro la tenía atrapada.

- ¿Serias… Capaz? –Volvió a preguntar Toshiro, con la respiración aún más agitada al ver la extraña reacción de ella-

Pero Karin no podía razonar ¡Se estaba ahogando en sus hermosos ojos azules!

- ¿Karin?...

Escuchar su nombre en labios de Toshiro la mando a los infiernos. Nerviosa giro la cabeza hacía otro lado mientras se repetía mentalmente que no tenía que confundirse ¡No quería volver a alejarlo de ella!. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, tenso el cuerpo pegándose más contra la pared ganando mayor espacio entre ellos, después busco con la mirada la forma de escapar de él. Pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, él volvió a susurrarle al oído.

- _Por favor… Responde. –Susurro con suavidad- Necesito saberlo… Si lo haces te dejare tranquila. _

Karin empezaron a temblarle las piernas, su mente era un caos y era incapaz de pensar con coherencia.

- ¿R-responder… que? –Preguntó titubeante-

Desesperado por su tozudez, Toshiro suspiro con fuerza aún cerca de su oído. Aquello desencadeno en ella una serie de sensaciones desconocidas para ella. Sintió como una gran corriente le atravesaba todo el cuerpo llegándole hasta la medula. Poco a poco su respiración se agito hasta el extremo de no poder evitar emitir un leve gemido. Toshiro alzo la cabeza y la miro extrañado.

- ¿Karin? -Preguntó atónito-

Avergonzada cerro con fuerza los ojos, mientras su rostro se teñía de un intenso color rojo. Nerviosa alzo las manos y se tapo con fuerza la boca evitando que se le escapara algún otro ¨gemido¨.

- ¡Mírame Karin! –Le ordeno con voz autoritaria y fuerte, mientras sin saber porque su corazón palpitaba con violencia en su interior-

Ella se negó, moviendo fervientemente la cabeza de un lado para otro ¡Estaba demasiado avergonzada como para mirarlo ahora!.

- _Karin… -Susurro de nuevo su nombre con suavidad cerca de su oído, tratando de hacerla reaccionar de nuevo-_

Karin apretó con mayor fuerza sus manos sobre sus labios, estaba segura que si las quitaba no podría evitar gemir. Toshiro sin pensar en sus acciones, retiro las manos de la pared y la puerta y las puso con suavidad sobre las muñecas de Karin, después lentamente las aparto de su rostro. Ella estaba totalmente desarmada contra él, por lo que no pudo oponer ninguna resistencia, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos con más fuerza.

Determinado a hacerla reaccionar a como diera lugar, soltó una de sus muñecas y le obligo a alzar el rostro cogiéndola con suavidad de su barbilla. Aquello la hizo abrir los ojos como platos, sorprendida por lo que él estaba haciendo.

- ¿T-T-Toshiro… -Exclamo titubeante mientras lo miraba totalmente en shock-

Escuchar su nombre, lo hizo estremecer y todo fue a peor cuando vio el estado real de Karin. La joven lo miraba intensamente con la respiración agitada, las mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios entre abiertos. Toda su razón desapareció al instante. Ella ejercía una brutal atracción sobre él... Fue entonces cuando dejo que su cuerpo reaccionara e hizo lo impensable, bajo lentamente la cabeza hacia sus labios y la beso con suavidad mientras cerraba los ojos.

Karin sintió de nuevo aquella potente corriente eléctrica atravesando su cuerpo y se estremeció bajo los suaves labios de Toshiro. ¡Aquello tenía que ser un sueño! Pero no estaba soñando ¡El la estaba besando! Lentamente desde el fondo de su ser, su desconocida sensualidad afloro en todo esplendor haciéndola gemir por el beso. Eso lo hizo descontrolarse aún más, perdiendo la poca razón que aún le quedaba, haciendo que su tierno beso se llenara de deseo desenfrenado.

Tanta era la excitación que sufría Karin, que empezó a faltarle el aire y abrió un poco más los labios, fue entonces cuando todo el control de Toshiro se fue al garete, la beso con pasión moviendo sus labios sobre los suyos como si se estuviera comiendo los labios de la chica. La presión sufrida por tantas noches solitarias pensando en ella, se apodero por completo de él, sin medir lo que hacía la atrapo con su cuerpo contra la pared mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba ante su excitación y todo llego a su clímax, cuando presiono con fuerza su pelvis contra ella.

Karin jadeo con mayor intensidad experimentando otra nueva sensación, que le generaba el placer del roce de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. De golpe sintió una gran urgencia en su entrepierna. Aquello la hizo reaccionar asustada y de un solo empujón lo tiro lejos de ella.

- ¡NOOO! -Chillo aterrada mientras se llevaba las manos al vientre tratando de calmar el ardiente deseo-

Toshiro que no se esperaba el empujón, cayo sentado al suelo después alzo la mirada a la chica... Y la escena no podía ser más terrible. Karin estaba pegada aterrada contra la pared, casi hecha un ovillo, con la cara desencajada y la respiración agitada. ¡Era evidente que le había hecho daño! Nervioso se levanto, se acerco a ella y alzo su mano hacía su hombro. Karin al ver como trataba de tocarla de nuevo retrocedió nerviosa.

- No... No... -Exclamó con voz temblorosa, sin saber cómo reaccionaría de nuevo su cuerpo al contacto con él-

Toshiro aún con la mano en alto, la miro devastado. ¡Lo había estropeado todo! Ahora nunca más podría volver a verla... Con el corazón roto bajo lentamente la mano, mientras pensaba en como reparar el daño que le había hecho.

- L-lo... Lo siento mucho…. –Se disculpo de corazón y con apenas un hilo de voz- Siento... lo que ha ocurrido Kurosaki-san...

La única respuesta que obtuvo de ella fue el silencio. Triste bajo la mirada... La única salida era marcharse y dejarla en paz.

- Adiós Kurosaki-san... -Se despidió haciéndole un venia- Lo... Lo siento mucho.

Después se acerco a la puerta y puso la mano sobre el pestillo. Pero antes que pudiera abrir la puerta el grito de Karin lo detuvo en seco.

- ¡NO TE VAYAS! –Grito aterrada, escucharlo despedirse de ella la hizo reaccionar- ¡TOSHIRO ESPERA!

El se dio lentamente la vuelta y vio su rostro desesperado. La pobre aún estaba pegada contra la pared. Los dos se quedaron mirándose en silencio sin saber que decir o que hacer. Los dos eran inexpertos en temas sentimentales o sexuales y no sabían cómo actuar con lo que les acaba de ocurrir.

- ¿P-Por qué…. porqué... Lo hiciste Toshiro? -Preguntó titubeando y aún superada por lo ocurrido-

La presión era brutal, tanta que Toshiro no pudo aguantarla más y bajo la mirada.

- Porque… Porque quería hacerlo... –Respondió con apenas una exhalación-

Aquella respuesta la pilló totalmente desprevenida… No sabía si lo había hecho porque sintiera algo por ella... O que simplemente el joven capitán shinigami, se le hubiera ocurrido la genial idea de liarse a besos con una mortal para ver que se sentía...

Se quedo callada un segundo mientras su mente recapitulaba rápidamente todo lo que había pasado… Finalmente habló en voz alta y temblorosa sobre sus dudas.

- No... No te entiendo Toshiro... -Exclamo nerviosa- Te.. Enfadas porque no estoy con Souma… Como si quisieras que sea su novia y luego… Luego me besas así...

Toshiro al escucharla nombrar a Souma, volvió a activar sus celos.

- Yo no quiero que estés con Souma –Exclamó molesto-

- E-entonces...

Toshiro respiro hondo y armándose de valor le dijo lo que realmente quería saber.

- ¿Podrías estar con alguien que no fuera mortal? -Preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras la miraba fijamente-

Aquello la sorprendió ¿Todo aquello se debía solo a eso?.

- ¿Eh? -Exclamó extrañada por lo absurda de su pregunta- ¿Y porque no podría amar a un no mortal? Si amo a alguien, es por quién es y no por lo que es.

Toshiro la miro perplejo, todas sus preocupaciones por no ser mortal, habían sido una tontería... Si ella lo amaba no le importaría lo que él fuera... Fue entonces cuando Karin ante la cara de circunstancia del joven, llego a una terrible y desafortunada idea.

- No me digas… ¿Qué crees... que estaba... enamorada de Venustas? –Preguntó nerviosa, mientras palidecía solo de recordar al espada-

_ * Aíns… en este momento lo único que me puedo imaginar es a Toshiro haciendo un facepalm XD_

A Toshiro casi se le cae la mandíbula al escuchar semejante barbaridad… Pero la cerro mientras pensaba que tal vez ella lo decía por algo… Además, si antes se había bloqueado al preguntarle por Souma… No quería pensar cómo podría preguntarle eso…

- ¿En serio... Creías eso? –Volvió a preguntar sin dar crédito a lo que estaba pensando- ¿Cómo podría yo sentir algo por él?… Además si podría haber sido mi padre.

Toshiro respiro aliviado por la respuesta. Karin le miraba aún sin entender lo que realmente le estaba pasando.

- No entiendo nada... -Exclamo cansada, después lo miro avergonzada al recordar el ardiente beso- ¿Por eso... me besaste?... ¿Para... saber si amaba a Venustas?...

- ¡No fue por eso! -Se quejo molesto-

La indecisión de Toshiro, la llevo a otra terrible conclusión. Si no era por Souma, ni por Venustas ¡Solo lo había hecho por saber que era besar a una mortal! Además ¡Ese había sido su primer beso! Llena de ira lo miro y estallo de nuevo-

- ¡¿PORQUE JUEGAS ASÍ CONMIGO?! -Chillo con rabia con todas sus fuerzas mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza- ¿SOLO ME BESASTE PARA EXPERIMENTAR CONMIGO?

Toshiro abrió los ojos como si fuera a echarle gotas

- ¡YO NO ESTOY JUGANDO! –Le respondió indignado por la acusación-

- ¡SI QUE LO HACES! ¿ENTONCES PORQUE ME BESASTE? ¡RESPONDE DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!

- LO HICE PORQUE TE... -Toshiro se detuvo antes de decirle lo que sentía-

- ESTA CLARO, QUE LO HICISTE PARA PASAR EL RATO... -La voz se le corto del dolor y hablo entre susurros - Que te aburras... En la sociedad de almas... No te da derecho a jugar así conmigo...

Aquello lo hizo explotar aún más, molesto camino hacia ella y puso su cabeza casi sobre la frente de Karin.

- ¿POR PASAR EL RATO? -Grito de manera desafiante, le molestaba que después de todos esos meses sufriendo por ella, pensara que sus sentimientos eran por pasar el rato- ¡YO SERIA INCAPAZ DE HACER ESO!

- ¡¿ENTONCES?! -Respondió ella gritando, mientras sentía como el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora- ¡RESPONDE!

- PORQUE TE AMO ¡MALDITA SEA! -Le respondió sin pensar en que le estaba confesando sus sentimientos- ¡ASÍ QUE NO DIGAS CHORRADAS QUE LO HAGO POR PASAR EL RATO!

Karin abrió los ojos como platos, mientras su corazón parecía salirse del pecho ¡No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando!… Pero era imposible… El… ¿El realmente le estaba diciendo que la amaba?

- Tu… tu…. tu –A Karin le temblaba la voz mientras sentía como si las palabras fueran pesadas como el acero- tu… ¿Me... Me a-a-amas?

Fue entonces cuando Toshiro cayó en cuenta que le había dicho lo que sentía... Avergonzado retrocedió alejándose de ella, mientras poco a poco su rostro se tornaba rojo de la vergüenza.

- Y-yo yo ... yo yo...

No pudo seguir hablando y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, mientras deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara... Nunca antes había pasado tanta vergüenza en toda su vida.

- ¿E-estas... S-seguro? -Preguntó Karin con voz entrecortada y aún en estado de shock por la confesión-

Toshiro maldijo entre dientes, si pensaba que volvería a decírselo estaba loca... Antes muerto que volverle a decir que la amaba...

- O-olvídalo... -Dijo totalmente avergonzado-

Aquello la indigno, camino decidida hacía él y lo agarro del pecho con fuerza obligándolo a verla.

- ¿¡Como me puedes decir... Que olvide!?... Que olvide lo más importante... que ha pasado en mi vida -Preguntó mientras las manos le temblaban de la emoción-

Toshiro la miro atónito y cuando vio como las lágrimas volvían a surcar sus mejillas se le rompió el corazón.

- No llores... -Exclamo lleno de emoción-

Karin abrió la boca y movió sus labios sin que saliera ninguna palabra de ellos, poco a poco subió el nivel de su voz hasta que él pudo escuchar lo que repetía.

- Yo... Yo... Yo también... Te amo... -Avergonzada bajo la cabeza- Te... amo...

Aquellas suaves palabras transformaron por completo el mundo de Toshiro. De golpe todas sus dudas y sentimientos encontrados se evaporaron en el aire. Experimento por primera vez en su vida lo que era amar a alguien y que este alguien también te amara.

- ¿E-Estas segura? -Preguntó aún conmocionado-

Karin asintió suavemente con la cabeza, los dos se quedaron en silencio con la mirada baja mientras sus corazones palpitaban con violencia ante la confirmación de sus sentimientos. Karin alzó la mirada y se encontró con sus hermosos ojos azules.

- Y... ¿Ahora qué? -Preguntó nerviosa, sin saber cómo reaccionaría-

Aquella pregunta lo dejo perplejo... Nunca había amado a nadie... Y si ella, que era mortal no sabía qué hacer... Mucho menos lo sabría él. Lo único que tenía claro, era que JAMAS volvería a ¨atacarla¨ como había hecho antes...

- No lo sé. -Respondió con la verdad-

- Ahm... -Exclamo Karin mientras volvía a bajar la mirada-

Estaba feliz porque él la amara... Pero, si antes se le hacía difícil estar con él como amiga...¿Cómo tendría que actuar ahora? ¿Debería besarlo?... entrecruzo las manos nerviosa y una terrible idea cruzo su mente... ¿Y si él pudiera dejar de amarla por no demostrarle su amor?... Asustada alzó la mirada y sin pensarse en las consecuencias, se tiro sobre él para darle un beso, con tan mala suerte que no calculo bien el espacio y los dos se dieron un fuerte golpe en los labios.

- Agggg que daño... -Se quejo Karin sobándose los labios-

- ¡¿Para qué haces eso?! -Se quejo Toshiro mientras se cubría la boca-

Sus miradas se encontraron y Karin al verlo masajearse los labios no pudo evitar reírse de él.

- ¡NO TE BURLES DE MI! -Chillo molesto-

Aquello la hizo reírse aún más, Pero aquello en lugar de molestarlo, le ayudo a tranquilizarse, así que se limito a verla reír en silencio.

- Lo siento... -Exclamo al cabo de un rato Karin contiendo la risa-

- No vuelvas a hacerlo ¿Entendido?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, lo mejor sería ir paso a paso, los dos eran novatos en ese campo y les esperaba un largo camino. Así que ella hizo lo que mejor sabia hacer... Actuar como lo hacía siempre ante él.

- Hmm tengo grabado un partido... ¿Quieres... verlo conmigo? -Preguntó sonrojándose-

- Vale.

Karin se dio media vuelta y se apresuro a buscar la cinta, mientras que Toshiro respiraba aliviado al verla actuar de manera normal y facilitándole las cosas. Tendría que aprender a reprimirse si no quería volver a aterrarla como había hecho antes... Y se iba a asegurar de que no volviera a pasar.

- ¡Ven! ¡No te quedes ahí parado! -Le azuzó Karin mientras ponía el partido-

- ¡Voy!

Un largo y espinoso camino se habría ante ellos, aprendiendo el uno del otro, paso a paso y a su ritmo. O eso pensaban...

FIN.

* * *

Bonis corre a esconderse en la trinchera más cercana evitando las flechas envenenadas de sus seguidores por dejar el final tan abierto... Ejem he de decir que he cambiado el final a última hora... Después de debatirme durante días enteros sobre el final, llegue a la conclusión que los dos son unos auténticos novatos en estos temas. Y no tenía lógica que acabaran comiéndose a besos al final del fanfic. He de decir a mi favor que su relación avanzara en mi otro fanfic. El cual girara en torno a todas las parejas y sus diversos problemas.

Ahora quiero pedir disculpas a todos mis lectores por la tardanza en publicar el final de mi fanfic... Pero quiero explicaros los motivos del retraso. Esta historia la escribo en mi trabajo y hemos sufrido diversos recortes de personal y re-ubicaciones de personal, por lo que he tenido compañeros nuevos. Y claro escribir con gente constantemente a tu alrededor te corta el rollo, es como cuando quieres tener relaciones y tu cama suena más que mil maracas juntas... Vamos corte de rollo total jajajaja. u_u ¡Maldita cama! ejem... Ahora he vuelto a quedarme sola, por lo que espero que pueda escribir con forma mi otro fanfic.

Sobre el otro fanfic. Ya está publicado y lo podéis leer ya mismo :D. Como bien he comentando antes, se basara en todas las parejas que he tocado en este fanfic. Y estará lleno de momentos picantes y graciosos. Tendrá algo de drama, pero no tanto como este (Espero.. xD) El titulo será: Al son del té* (Gracias Sweet Ottaki por la ayuda con el titulo jeje :**). Estáis todos invitados a seguir leyendo mis locuras :D... Si os animáis claro esta :).

Sobre este capítulo, comentar dos cosas...ODIO el futbol... agg agg solo le he escrito por que los Karin y Toshiro les gusta y fue lo que les unió. sobre el chocolate... He de decir que casi no me gusta. Pero me trae gratos recuerdos de mi madre :). Me reí mucho escribiendo lo de Hinamori. el final como bien dije antes, lo modifique varias veces, me daba la sensación de telenovela barata cosa que odio :S. Por ello he quitado gran parte del final y tratado de ceñirme a los personajes para que no quedara muy occ y espero haberlo conseguido. También hice que Toshiro sufriera un poco, no lo veo aceptando de golpe sus sentimientos. Y solo se decidió a actuar cuando pensó en la posibilidad real de perderla.

A mis lectores, muchas gracias por leerme hasta el final, sé que muchos me leen si dejarme reviews, pero me alegra ver las visitas de mi fanfic. Aunque me alegro más cuando veo reviews jejeje *-*. A todos vosotros por estar ahí para leerme mil gracias desde el corazón. También advertir que si veis una actualización de este fanfic, es que tengo previsto re-editar algunos de los capítulos.

Ahora dedicare como siempre una breve respuesta a todos mis reviews.

Umiko Mitsuki Sobre la escena de Toshiro en la ventana fue ocurrencia de último momento, la verdad a mi me encanto *-*. Sobre Hinamori también ha sufrido en este capítulo jejeje animalico XD. Espero ver tus reviews en el otro fanfic :D Muchas gracias por leerme desde el principio y por tus reviews :D.

Myskymyheart otra de mis lectoras desde el principio *-*, muchos de tus reviews influyeron en mi fanfic y te lo agradezco :). Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este te guste también :D. Me alegra no haber caído en el temido occ y espero que en este no haya caído también :D. Sobre los chappynazos a mí también me hizo reír mucho. Sobre el lemon del otro fanfic aún no lo tengo muy claro de momento lo que he escrito esta subido de tono ._. ósea no se si del todo lo lemon que tu quieres jejeje. Gracias por leerme y por estar hasta el final :D.

Kuraudo Shisen. Gracias por leerme y por dedicarme un poco de tu tiempo en dejarme un review :D. Espero que el final sea de tu agrado.

Rukia19971997 _ naciste en esa época? XD Gracias por tu review y por gustarte mi fanfic :D.

Pamix17. Otra de mis grandes lectoras... aíns a este paso terminare llorando T_T. Me alegra que te haya gustado como trate la parte de Ichigo y Rukia. Sobre el sake Strike me lo pase pipa y como te digo toda la parte de Kusike fue por ti jejeje. Agg sobre el manga de Bleach yo he dejado de leerlo casi hace un mes, va tan lento y tan absurdo haciendo siempre lo mismo, que prefiero dejarlo un rato largo sin leer y después leerlo de corrido. Lo único que me apeno mucho fue lo de Yamamoto :(. Mil gracias por leerme y por darme el privilegio de leer tus acertados reviews. ¡Muchas gracias!

Mercurio, me alegra que hayas empezado a leer mi historia por ulqui-hime y que te hubiera gustado todo lo demás :D, eso me alegra. Sobre esta pareja podrás leer algo de ellos en mi otro fanfic. Un saludo y gracias por el halago :D.

Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya. Gracias por leerme desde tu móvil jeje :) y por dejarme tu review. Espero que este capítulo también te haya dejado al borde de tu banquito jeje. Y gracias porque te gusten mis fics largos. La verdad creo que mucha gente al ver tantos capítulos y tantas palabras pasan de leerlo xD. Sobre Kon, agg si es un payaso con lo de ustedes sigan jejejej. Perdona la demora y por tenerte esperando hasta ahora :D. Y gracias por leerme :D.

Yamile aggg kyaaaa yo también te AMOOOO... Bonis corre por una pradera con los brazos abiertos corriendo hacia Yamile... Ejem volviendo a la realidad, tus reviews son los que más me hacen reír y me encanta jejeje. Sobre que sufra Hinamori, si sos psicópata jejeje ya somos dos xD. Ahora que he acabado este fanfic, creo que leeré algún fanfic de Bleach. había tenido miedo de leerlos por temor a contagiarme con otra idea de mi idea inicial. Te espero en mi otro fanfic y espero seguir leyendo tus locos reviews jejeje. Siempre tendrás un recuerdo especial sobre mi grupo de lectoras habituales. y ains... ese review como guest jejejeje.

Llaulli, gracias por leerme y por enviarme varios mensajitos privados. Lamento no haber podido publicar antes, espero que el final sea de tu agrado.

Sweet Ottaki. Ains amiguita que puedo decirte, mil gracias por leerme y por darme apoyo y ayuda cuando la he necesitado. Por ahí he visto que estas escribiendo a ver cuando puedo leer algo tuyo. Tienes mucha madera como escritora y seguro lo harás muy bien. Me alegra que te haya gustado la parte de Ichigo y Rukia. Espero no defraudarte con este final :D. besos y abrazos. :***

Ammy 1497, Gracias por leerme y me alegra que te haya gustado mucho mi fanfic, espero que el final te emocione igual que el resto de mi fanfic.

HopeEs12. Gracias por leerme, me alegra que la ¨declaración¨ de Ichigo no haya quedado occ. Así mismo espero que la de Toshiro no haya quedado mal... u_uU eso espero de verdad jejeje. Agg el final de fma mi otra serie preferida. Ame cuando se lo dijo súper cute y romántico T_T pero sin llegar a ser cursi. De ese anime escribí otra historia, aunque también es reee-larga y no esta tan bien redactada que esta. Por si quieres leerla jejeje. Gracias por tu review :D.

Grg98, Gracias por llevar leyendo casi un año... OMG cómo pasa el tiempo, si parece que fue ayer que empecé a escribirlo *-*. Gracias por tu constancia y por tomarte tu tiempo en dejarme un review es muy importante para mí. Espero que el final te guste :D.

. Me ha gustado mucho tu review, trato con mis pocos conocimientos en tratar de llevar el hilo del narrador pero es difícil y lo que logro es volver una y otra vez sobre lo escrito... En fin por ello también tardo tanto en publicar T_T. Y por escribir deberías animarte a publicar algo. Te aseguro que es una experiencia única. Si escribes algo avísame para leerte :D.

Nada, ¿omg 3 días leyéndome? habrás terminado de mi hasta el moño no? XDDDD. Sobre mi horrografía... es normal jejejej yo soy nula para estas cosas, eso sí he de decir que escribir me ha ayudado a mejorar mi ortografía. Pero hasta cierto punto u_u ¡Gracias corrector del Word XDDD! Sobre la descripción, normalmente cuando escribo todo por primera vez esta súper descrito y súper extenso, pero como si me pusiera tijeras de podar voy quitando cosas a diestro y siniestro. El principal motivo, es que ya antes he recibido comentarios negativos sobre lo pesado que era leerme. Así que ahora optó por tratar de ser más fluida y que sea mas fácil de leer. Espero que el final sea de tu agrado :D Gracias por leerme :D.

Alice Tankian, muchas gracias por el cumplido sobre mi fanfic. Yo hay fanfics que llevo en el corazón por lo buenos que fueron para mi, espero que el mío sea así para ti :D. Muchas gracias por el alago de mi redacción :D me alegra mucho. Te espero en mi otro fanfic :D Gracias por leerme :D.


End file.
